Just Breathe II
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: Continuing saga of Christian and Ana. Our newlyweds learn the ship of bliss has to travail the rocky seas of marriage, family, work, etc. Chapter 1 is synopsis of JB One. Chapter II concentrates on establishing secondary characters. Christian and Ana will grow up individually and as a couple. All our favorite characters and more. Mature themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Breathe Synopsis**

 **Chapter 1 – Our favorite couple meet**

Kate is ill; Levi the photographer interviews Grey and takes pictures. Brief review of why Grey broke his contract with Susannah. Grey and Ana meet at graduation when he shakes her hand and feels the connection between them. Grey goes to congratulate Kate, meets Ana. Picture taken. He hosts a graduation lunch to see more of her. He learns she's moving to Seattle with Kate. He gives her interview advice; Taylor gives them moving advice. When lunch is over, he orders a background check of her.

 **Chapter 2 – Settled in Seattle**

The WSUV picture raises eyebrows and questions. Grey orders Sawyer to follow Ana and report. Grey arranges to "run into" Ana while she is running. He invites her for coffee. Enigmatic conversation ensues, the cyclist almost runs her over, and he sends her on her way sans kiss. Delivery of champagne to her condo with Esclava spa day certificate for her and Kate. Jack Hyde sees the WSUV picture and decides to hire Ana at SIP in order to use her to fuck with Christian Grey. Grey, in the meantime, is checking up on SIP with the intent of purchasing it. Ana is on her way to Georgia after her interviews. Taylor hires a private firm there to keep an eye on her. Grey realizes he's thinking about Ana all the time…and acknowledges to himself that he wants her. He's pleased when she is not friendly to any of the men checking her out in Savannah. Elena is after Christian to contract with a new submissive.

 **Just Breathe Chapter 3 – The Accident**

Ana works at SIP while Christian makes arrangements to buy the company. He has shipping issues with Darfur. Sawyer continues to follow Ana, providing Christian with pictures of her daily schedule.

Christian asks Elliot to meet him at Fifty's Sports Bar to make recommendations for SIP. Sawyer there, watching Ana. She leaves as Taylor and Christian arrive. He tells Grey abut Hyde invading Ana's space.

Saturday Ana runs while Kate finishes packing for Barbados. Sawyer tells Christian where Ana is. He goes running; hoping to run into her. She's wearing headphones and cannot hear him call her. He grabs her from behind; she reacts by hitting him in the chest; trying to shove him off her. He reacts; pushing her away from him. She hits a park bench with her arm; a concrete riser with her head. He freaks out. Taylor, with Gail's help, immobilizes Ana's broken arm and transports her to the hospital.

Dr. T. discovers that Ana was manhandled in the last 24 hours – it happened at Fifty's. She stumbled and Hyde grabbed her arm; leaving bruises. Christian explains how he inadvertently broke Ana's arm. Gail and Christian are trying to contact Kate – eventually Christian takes Ana home. Kate tries to contact Ray who is on vacation with José, Senior. Eventually Kate has to leave to go to Barbados – she calls Christian to come care for Ana. Christian and Kate conversation where she tells him about Hyde and his bullshit with Ana all week. Elliot meets Kate, taking her to her parents. Christian stays with Ana until she is able to care for herself. He sends her the Tess books to apologize for her broken arm.

 **Just Breathe – Chapter 4: SIP Week Two**

Taylor and Grey have conversation about the reasons to relocate SIP to Grey Annex. Dr. T. sends medical excuse for Ana to miss work on Monday after accident. Christian arranges for Ana to have transportation to and from work since she can't drive Wanda very easily. He sends lunch and flowers to her on Tuesday after accident. Hyde orders her to make reservations for them for New York. Grey intervenes to keep Ana from going and working overtime. C/A exchange emails. She agrees to go to Escala for dinner. Christian takes Ana on a helicopter tour; followed by a kiss outside the elevator, followed by dinner, followed by her signing the NDA, followed by taking her home. He asks her to dinner on Friday; there are things to discuss.

 **Chapter 5: SIP Week Two: Part B**

Christian and Ana go for a run. She showers and dresses at Escala. They have breakfast and he drops her at work. Taylor picks her up and develops an intense dislike for Hyde. She Skypes with Kate who gushes about Elliot and talks to Ray about coming to Seattle to do some work at the condo. Christian and Ana Skype one another.

Elena now has the certificate for Kate and Ana's spa day at Esclava and has questions. She tries to push Christian into meeting potential submissives; he says no; but doesn't explain why.

Taylor picks Ana up from work, goes to her desk because she's delayed. He meets Hyde, and does his best to clear Ana's workspace so she is not injured again. He notices Hyde follows them to Ana's condo. He tells Christian about Hyde. They begin an in-depth background check on Hyde.

GEH works on buyout of SIP.

Ana goes to Escala for dinner.

 **Chapter 6 – Things to Discuss:** _ **Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition!**_

Dinner at Escala, followed by tour of penthouse, followed by viewing Red Room of Pain. Ana struggles to control her laughter at the room. Discussion of dungeon versus playroom; sadist versus dominant; and he's surprised she knows about the lifestyle from college studies. He tells her he doesn't do the girlfriends; he contracts submissives.

Ana POV excerpt from chapter: I lift my head and look at him. "Of course you're a Dominant. You are a self-made billionaire who doesn't do girlfriends. You give orders and scores of men in black make it happen. The clues were all there; I just wasn't Sherlock enough to put them together. I knew the moment I stepped into your ensuite at the Heathman that you were a man who knew how he liked to be touched… only…" I lift my arm as Exhibit A. "You don't like to be touched." I pause and look at my toes. "A Dominant is one side of the equation. Did you show me this room because you're looking for a new submissive?"

"When I first saw you at graduation; I felt a connection to you. You called me sir during our lunch and it made me want you more. In the elevator when you landed in my arms; I thought about how much I would like to share this room with you." He says honestly.

I'm silent. I look at the canes and the whips and the paddles…and I think about how much of this room I don't want him to share with me. "Share…as in an honest discussion of your playroom? Or, share as in spending time in here together…or share as in more than one female in here at a time?" _Panic crossed the finish line and is fleeing the stadium…_

"Share as in an honest discussion of my playroom. I'm sure you are inexperienced about some things; but this is what I am. This is the sexual lifestyle I engage in," he says.

XX

Discussion of submissives, contracts, hard and soft limits. Discussion of her being virgin. They watch movie in his media room – there's kissing and touching and touching with sexual releases. She falls asleep and he takes her to his bed where they sleep.

 **Chapter 7 – First Weekend Together  
**

Christian takes Ana soaring. They go back to Escala, she makes breakfast, and they decide soaring is their third date – they go to his bedroom. Dr. Trevelyan shows up – Taylor says Christian is not alone. She overhears Christian saying 'you can wear something of mine." She thinks he's finally going to come out to her and introduce her to a gay lover when she is introduced to Anastasia.

Lunch, discussion of how Christian got into the lifestyle. Christian vows not to take Ana into the playroom until her arm is healed and if she decides she wants to try out the lifestyle. Discussion of why everyone thinks he's gay. Discussion of Elena and his business partnership. Discussion of vanilla sex, safe words, food issues, rules and punishments, his touch issues. He says he only has one rule she has to follow – she has to agree to be monogamous with him. They go back to bed. She agrees to let him bind her hands so she won't touch him inadvertently. Sex. Sleep. Discussion of accident. More sex – he teaches her the pleasures of oral sex and orgasm denial. He's addicted to touching her, kissing her, smelling her hair, looking into her eyes, biting that pouty bottom lip.

Grace cancels lunch plans with Elena where they planned to celebrate Christian's birthday. It pisses Elena off. Grace talks about meeting Christian's girlfriend and almost walking in on them in Christian's bedroom. Elena is pissed off again and she vows to ruin the relationship between Christian and Ana.

Ana has to go home. Christian gives her the contract and list of limit, recommending she research the lifestyle. Ana researches and sends him the 'nice' comment. She goes for a run – realizes Sawyer is following her. Ana spots Leila but does not spot Hyde who spots and follows her. She leaves the door open for him to rest inside her apartment. She takes a shower, dresses and goes to unpack her bedroom. Christian shows up, angry she left door unlocked, discussion of spanking with kinktionary and spank-itude. Sex, more talking, Ana asks about Leila.

 **Chapter 8 SIP, obstacles, wardrobes, listening devices, a pissing contest and the military alphabet**

Christian wants Ana to move in to Escala so he can take care of her. He calls Caroline Acton for a wardrobe, especially dresses for Coping Together with s stretchy glove to go over her injured arm.

Work crap starring Jack Hyde. Ana finds hidden microphones at work. She goes to get her conceal carry permit.

Christian discusses Ana with Flynn. He discusses Ana with security. The decision is made to move SIP to Grey Annex.

Wardrobe issues where Elena interferes with Christian's order for Ana.

Sawyer spots Leila as Ray Steele comes to Seattle to pick up Ana from work. Sawyer takes off after Leila. Ray walks in on Jack Hyde trying to sexually assault Ana. He grabs Jack off Ana, and she kicks him in the balls. Ray throws him out of his office, beats on his face and breaks Jack's hand. Building security shows up, keeps Jack from leaving, and calls paramedics for Ana.

 **Chapter 9, SIP Week Three** **–** **you don't want to see an angry Ray Steele!  
**

Jack rebreaks Ana's arm during the assault. Her cast is removed, the arm x-rayed, recast. Her clothes are taken by the police as evidence. Grace gives her clothes Mia left in her office. Christian arrives, and kisses Ana before God and the world – and the kiss goes viral.

Leila goes to Escala to see Christian. She is dirty and ill. Gail gets her to bathe; grabs clothes out of the wardrobe just delivered for Ana. She tries to reach Taylor but there is no answer. Leila's been cutting herself. She attacks Gail and exits.

Ray gives Taylor the short range listening devices Ana found at work. He quizzes Grey about what Hyde meant when he told Ana if circumstances were different, he would have everything Grey had; including Ana.

Christian's people discover that Hyde has been stalking his family, gathering information about where they are vulnerable, in addition to Detroit information. Security finds information that Hyde planned to sabotage Charlie Tango and the GEH jet. They find information about Hyde sexually assaulting his interns.

Ray installs safety items at condo. SIP closes and moves, becoming Grey Publishing. Ana reads at home, resting. Christian and Taylor spend time at condo with Ana and helping Ray.

Hyde claims he and Ana are involved. Christian outs his and Ana's relationship. Ana denies it to the police. Taylor and Sawyer realized Elena hired a private investigator to follow Ana. Grey pays him off and he leaves town.

Elena attempts to interfere in Christian's life; she advises Grace to eliminate contact with him until he leaves Ana.

 **Chapter 10 – What Fresh Shade of Hell is This?**

Carrick's legal firm offers to represent Ana and the assaulted interns pro bono.

Elizabeth tries to get the media interested in Jack's story. She prepares paperwork to fire Ana as of noon on Thursday before Hyde's assault. They planned to claim she offered sex to keep her job therefore destroying her defense and Ray's reason for beating him. Jack urges Elizabeth to sell the story of Christian's involvement with Ana to the press.

Taylor and his men empty the PI's business, destroying information about Christian, Ana, the submissives, etc. The PI is relocated near his family. Christian gives Elliot orders to renovate the building for sale.

Grey House announces the purchase and move of SIP to Grey Annex. Ana agrees to stay at Escala and read for work there until the SIP move is completed. She quietly returns the Tess books to Christian's library. Kate shares gossip about her Barbados vacay with Elliot. Discussion of submissives, clothes, security, Coping Together, phone calls, emails, etc.

Jack is arraigned and denied bail. His lawyer asks for an expedited trial.

Elizabeth is furious Ana's not at work, because she wants to fire her and make her sign paperwork. Leila appears at SIP to talk to Ana. Confrontation between Elizabeth and Leila ends in Elizabeth's death. Ryan, who has been watching Susannah's place, follows Leila to SIP, catches her after she shoots Elizabeth. She is hospitalized in psych ward until she is well enough to stand trial for Elizabeth's death. It was self-defense; Elizabeth assaulted her; she pulled the gun; they fought for it; Elizabeth was shot.

Welch investigation of Hyde. Taylor confrontation with Elena. She's pissed that she's barred from Escala and blames Ana for Leila attacking Gail – which pisses Taylor off even more. Background history on Leila and Christian's D/s relationship as seen through the eyes of Elena.

Christian explains events at Coping Together to Ana. They discuss his personal history and why his parents are involved with Coping Together. They practice dancing. He tells her that he never dances at Coping Together with anyone other than his mother and grandmother.

 **Chapter 11 –No one expects the Spanish Inquisition**

Elena discovers Ana is at Post Alley and that Christian's paying for the spa treatment and services. She goes to Post Alley and begins to interrogate Ana who basically tells her to fuck off.

Excerpt from chapter: "I've signed an NDA for Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones said softly. "I'm not allowed to talk about things I've seen or heard. I'm not allowed to ask Taylor why you are stressed despite the day of pampering you had at Esclava. Mr. Grey is in the security office because Mrs. Lincoln messengered a note over to him. Apparently, from the comments made by the messenger, you refused to deliver the message." Mrs. Jones poured wine and handed me a glass. "Mr. Grey is a good man. He will think badly of himself before he thinks bad thoughts about her. You are going to a charity event near and dear to Dr. T's heart tomorrow night. Don't let Elena Lincoln get under your skin. Get your picture taken with him often tomorrow night. He would never have a picture taken with anyone except Grace and Mia; until he met you."

"You're talking about twisting the knife," I said.

"No, I'm telling you…when that blonde bitch buries the proverbial knife in your back…all the way to the hilt…pull it out, sharpen the edges and use it to cut the strings she has on Mr. Grey's life." Mrs. Jones said wisely. "But I've signed an NDA…and as Taylor says…that means _None of your Damned Advice_."

 **Chapter 12 – Cinderella Dreams  
**

Christian and Ana prep for Coping Together. Champagne and diamond earrings. Ana meets Mia and the rest of the Grey/Trevelyan family. Mia asks Kate and Ana to help with First Dance Auction. Christian refuses to talk business with anyone who approaches the table…endeavoring to make the night fun for Ana. After a powder room visit; Ana is waylaid by Elena who accuses Ana of being the reason Christian won't talk to her. She tells Ana that the first time she fucks up; Christian will come back to her to hire a submissive. Ana tells her she knows about the PI and Christian's molestation by her. She tells Elena, "I'm not one of the brunettes you vetted in the past for Christian. If you don't leave me alone, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine on behalf of the fifteen-year-old child you molested and probably fucked-up even more than he already was."

Ana tells Christian that Elena accosted her. He apologizes and says he'll take care of it. Elena tries to buy Christian's donation of the Aspen house for a week in order to force him to talk to her. Kate and Elliot bid against her, but Carrick finally intervenes and buys the week to stop the gossip going around the event. Christian agrees to reimburse Carrick and solve the situation with Elena.

First Dance Auction – Ethan buys Mia, Christian buys Ana, and Elliot buys Kate. Christian shows Ana his bedroom in the house – Lemon. Picture of Ella. Ana decides to ask her mom for a picture of her bio father Frank Lambert.

Confrontation between Christian and Ana with Elena in his parents' house. Elena calls Ana a gold-digger. Ana calls her Mrs. Robinson. They trade insults and Grace hears them shouting at one another. Christian and Elena shout at one another. He tells Elena he relocated her PI. He tells Elena he's cutting ties with her.

Elena points out since Christian met Ana; he bought SIP, one man is in jail, one woman is dead and one woman is in a psych ward – and she blames all of it on Ana.

Grace tells Elena if she does not leave Christian and Ana alone; she will help Christian ruin her financially, she will ruin her socially and she orders security to remove Elena from the property.

Big picture of Carrick with Grace, Elliot with Kate, Christian with Ana and Ethan with Mia. Ana is resolved to buy a copy of it and give it to Grace to flash it at the house in front of Elena.

Mia conversation about Christian. Carrick dance and conversation with Ana. Fireworks. Ana thanks Taylor for his service – he hates fireworks.

Back at Escala – Christian and Ana have a conversation about Elena; and the playroom.

Excerpt:

"Why are you with me? I'm just a literature major, who knows very little about the world." I say.

"You know two things…and those two things are the only reasons that count. Number one…I want to be with you, Anastasia Rose Steele. Number two…I know you want to be with me. Those are the only things that matter."

 **Chapter 13 – All About Ana: Ana gets physical; Ana gets a new job; Ana gets a wakeup call**

Christian has a nightmare about his life with Ella. He goes to play the piano to clear his mind. Ana wakes and joins him – sunlight through the windows – she sees his scars and realizes they aren't chickenpox scars but burns. Conversation about the scars. They decide to go for a run; but Sawyer brings papers and hundreds of messages. They go take a shower together – sex – breakfast – read papers and messages and watch the media flap about them.

Christian and Ana go to Grey Manor in Bellevue to celebrate Christian's birthday with the family. Carrick talks to Ana, privately about the situation with Jack Hyde. When done, she hugs Carrick, only to have Elena walk in and accuse Ana of making a play for Carrick. She tells Carrick he has to shun Ana from their lives. Ana asks him to leave her alone with Elena. Argument between Elena and Ana – Ana punches her in the mouth with her cast. She goes to leave, Christian grabs her from behind. She freaks out and slaps him. Sawyer takes her to Montesano.

Excerpt:

When Carrick heard Ana and Sawyer leave the study, he entered, retrieved his cell phone and called Grace. "If you can do it quietly," he said, "I need you to leave the patio and come to my office." He turned his icy glare on Elena. "Grace is going to be here in a minute. She will determine if you need stitches or just need your mouth sewn shut when your body is autopsied." He wiggled his cell phone at Elena. "I recorded my legal session with Ana; I forgot my phone was still recording when I left. I have the entire conversation recorded between you and Ana, you evil, manipulative bitch. Grace is going to look at your wound. She will fix whatever she can. You will apologize to her for causing a scene today. You will remove yourself from any committee connected with youth. You will not attend any social event which has ties to youth programs. You will cease contact with my son. You will cease contact with my wife. You will cease coming to my home. I will tell the universe and more specifically the Special Crimes Unit at SPD that you are a pedophile if you do not stay out of our lives. I will use this taped conversation as evidence. Do we understand one another?" Carrick glared at Elena. He exited the study and saw Christian standing in the hall…calling out to him.

Carrick and Christian have a conversation about Elena. He is in shock that his father knows their history.

Emails between Christian and Ana. She asks if he ever discussed her with Elena. Discussion of Sabine and her terminating with Christian because of Elena. Discussion of her upcoming week. He tells her he's working on ousting Elena from his life.

 **Chapter 14 – Ana's first week at Grey Publishing; José's Exhibition  
**

Ana is offered Hyde's position. News regarding Elizabeth has been embargoed until the reopening of SIP/GP. Christian congratulates Ana on her new job via email and tells her he has decided on a course of action to separate himself from Esclava Salons. Media mobs Grey Publishing. Ana agrees to allow Sawyer to provide transportation to avoid media scrutiny. Intro to new gym at Grey Annex and to Prescott, Ana's new security. Carrick comes to see Ana; tells her he knows the gist of the argument between her and Elena. She is appalled for outing Christian to his father.

Christian flies Elliot, Kate and Ana to Portland for José's exhibition. Ray, Christian and Elliot are speechless at the seven pictures of Ana and Kate. Christian buys them all plus the negatives. Dinner afterwards – Christian asks Ray for his blessing to marry Ana.

 **Chapter 15 – the morning after Portland, talking with John**

Ana has the plaited riding crop wet dream. Lemon. Couples counseling with John for HOURS. Journal assignments. John offers to find therapist for Ana. Discussion of Leila and her situation. Discussion of Elena. Ana suggests Christian destroy the insurance pictures, contacts, limits lists, etc. of the submissives to keep anyone from getting their hands on it to blackmail him. Christian explains about cars, electronics, clothes, money, etc. payments to submissives – how they were eager (except for Sabine) for anything he gave her. By the end of the session, Christian and Ana will find a charity that they can both support. John orders both of them to research their biological parents – Frank Lambert for her; Ella for him.

 **Chapter 16 – Building a Relationship**

Lemon. Christian asks Ana to move in. John comes for emergency visit to mediate the moving in discussion. He leaves them with a long list of questions to ask and answer. Ana refuses to move in until her cast comes off; she can pack her own underwear and she has a chance to talk to Ray. John bans them from moving in together until they have had a romantic weekend away with one another.

After lunch, Christian and Ana play strip questions with one another. It makes the questions an answer sessions more bearable. Ben-wa balls, explanations of why he nibbles her toes, oral sex, hands restrained, and LEMON, LEMON, LEMON.

 **Chapter 17 – Before Moving In**

Christian and Ana journal entries. More strip Questions. Ana enjoys the pleasure of "hands on" showering with Christian. Carrick tells Ana about the Morgans' lawsuit.

They decided to hire a personal injury lawyer and sue SIP/GP for failure to provide a safe work environment. They named Christian, Grey Enterprises Holdings and Grey Publishing in their lawsuit. They seek damages of $10 million.

In exchange for Carrick dropping the class-action lawsuit against Elizabeth's estate by sexually assaulted interns, the Morgan family will accept her insurance settlement from GP and her estate to keep her out of the news; or Carrick will go public and reveal her involvement in Jack Hyde's serial sexual assaults.

 _Seattle Nooz_ outs lunch with Christian, Ana, Carrick and Grace.

Ana explains she's moving in with Christian. Ethan's moving in with a friend. Elliot's moving in with Kate.

Christian and Ana go sailing. Elena devisees a media prank using ex-subs to impersonate Ana at clubs, sex stores, sex videos, etc. Sabine tells Taylor and Grey about it.

 **Chapter 18 – moving in, media prank, a meeting of the minds**

Ana gets her cast removed. She tells Ray she's moving in with Christian. Ray asks Christian WTF? He gave permission for Christian to marry the girl; not live with her. Christian says it's too early to ask Ana to marry him – he's hoping once she moves in – she'll say yes to marriage. Ana agrees to give up her gun if Christian agrees to her security rules. Ray tells Ana he met her mother in the parking lot of a cemetery. José brings the pictures from the exhibit. Argument between Ana and Christian about her driving Wanda to Escala. José drives her.

Elliot takes José, Ethan and Ray to a Mariners game to thank them for helping with the move. Elena is there; hoping to talk to Christian. Elliot loses his temper and has Sawyer remove her from Safeco Field.

Christian infuriates Ana by asking Ray to take Wanda home to Montesano. Christian session with John; talks about Sabine and Elena's plan to embarrass Ana. John advises him to come clean with Ana – telling her about Elena, the sub-club, the media pranks and how they will handle them together.

Christian and Ana decide to establish a security detail to watch Elena and notify them of her actions. They settle on ways to offset media pranks. They settle on Treehouse as their combined charity.

While Christian is supposed to be at Safeco Field with his family – Elena arranges a media prank. Instead Christian and Ana exit Escala to the surprise of the paparazzi. Ana gives them a lesson in how to spot the real Ana versus the faux Ana.

 **Chapter 19 – The Bitch Troll Tries to Make a Comeback  
**

Elena has business problems. She plans on destroying Ana and getting Christian to come back to her.

Ana tells Christian she hasn't decided to keep the Audi; she's just sending Wanda's title to Ray to facilitate the sale. Christian works. Ana unpacks her home office and books in Christian's library at Escala. She falls asleep in library. He carries her to bed. She has nightmare about Elena and the sub-club. She awakens and Christian is playing the piano. Makeup sex on top of the piano.

Ana security training with Sawyer. He counsels her to turn down the Audi since so many people know that's what his women drive. He recommends a smaller SUV that matches the fleet. She likes that idea and tells him to tell Taylor to make it happen. Christian and Ana go to fundraiser – dinner, dancing, being seen in public.

Sunday barbeque at Carrick and Grace's house. Kate talks about her job. Kate asks if Ana will model for Celeste at the Bridal Fair at WSCC her birthday weekend. They talk about media pranks. Christian and Ana ask Mia to be a social secretary for them until the media is no longer enraptured with them. Ana is meeting with counselors this week.

Elena shows up at John's office to try to make Christian talk to her. John pulls them out of the hall into his office to talk. Christian and Elena have argument. He tells her to stay away from Ana and his family. Taylor escorts Elena to her car and threatens her life if she doesn't leave Grey and Ana alone.

 **Chapter 20 – living together, learning about one another and lost loves  
**

Ana's first three appointments with therapists are a bust. She and Christian sext each other. Kink winks. Strip questions about holidays. Christian asks Ana to redecorate the playroom with him. They talk about the kinky fuckery things they like to do.

Ana meets Alexandra (Zann) Scott – who was her biological father's high school girlfriend. Zann tells her about Frank and his Aunt Rosalind. She shares pictures of Frank with Ana. She gives Ana his history and tells her where he is buried.

Christian takes Ana on romantic date to Canlis. When they return home, they dance. Lemon.

Christian flies Ana and Ray to Riverside National Cemetery. Ana gets paperwork from office – pictures of Frank and letters. Great aunt Rosalind Lambert leaves a packet of family genealogy in Frank's folder at cemetery should someone come looking for information about him. Taylor asks why Ana didn't receive Veteran's Benefits when Frank Lambert died.

Days later Christian and Ana visit playroom. Christian explains he took belts, whips, paddles and canes out of there when he read Ana's reaction to the contract. They talk redecorating the playroom. He shows her the toy chest and explains items in it. He introduces her to a spreader bar.

Ana and Zann talk about what she learned at Riverside National Cemetery. They talk about her mother's issues.

Video outs Christian and Ana as engaged, but it is Sabine – wearing her Celtic engagement ring. She and Aedan are going to Ireland to get married over Labor Day weekend.

Jack Hyde accepts plea bargain – 25-50 years in prison with a minimum of 25 served.

Seattle Nooz outs Ana and Kate going to private appointment at Celeste's couture shop. Speculation is wedding bells.

 **Chapter 21 – Message in a Bottle  
**

Christian proposes. Ana accepts. Four-carat pink heart-shaped diamond engagement ring. Kavanagh Media announces engagement while Christian and Ana are at sea. Lemons. Elena is horrified and plots. Susannah is in tears. Ray calls Carla. Carrick and Grace are ecstatic.

Hyde gets pissed off about the engagement announcement and is put in solitary confinement for 30 days.

On their way home, Christians and Ana devise a plan to settle wedding issues. He's pissed off that she agrees to sign pre-nup and there be LEMONS.

Carla becomes mom-zilla over wedding plans. Carrick has to fly to Savannah and have Carla and Bob sign NDAs to keep quiet about the wedding!

 **Chapter 21 – How to fuck with Ana's 23** **rd** **Birthday  
**

Elena arranges for Susannah and Isaac to attempt to kidnap Ana and Kate from WSCC where Ana is acting as a model for Celeste Kavanagh.

After the unsuccessful kidnapping attempt – AND IF YOU HAVE TIME – REREAD THIS CHAPTER - Kate takes pictures of everything and everyone for her had. Elena struggles with Prescott; Prescott is shot but still takes Elena to the floor and subdues her. Elena has a teenage boy with her that she's planning to make into a submissive. Lots of points of view. Taylor beats the crap out of Isaac. Sawyer tackles Susannah and bruises rib and breaks hand. Police Taser Elena because she won't quit screaming.

Isaac is late coming to collect Ana and Kate because he has gone through Elena's home, destroying her blackmail evidence and her pictures of teenage Christian. He tells police Elena is obsessed with Christian and hates Ana – which is the reason for the kidnapping.

 **Chapter 23 – Birthday and time crunches before the** _ **Big Day**_

Kidnapping is all over the news. Birthday party breakfast for Ana. Discussion of Prescott and her injuries. Mia tells everyone to send Carla calls, emails and questions to her. Ana opens presents. They cover the wedding and preparations. They cover the arrangements for the men and women for bachelor/bachelorette parties.

Taylor, Christian and Carrick discuss Isaac destroying evidence of Christian and Elena relationship. He outs her prostitution ring to the police.

Stephen Morton, Carla's third husband, dies from alcoholic poisoning. Introduction of new characters – Susan and Samantha Sullivan – old friends of Ana and Carla.

Christian takes Ana to see the house. They are going to buy it. She loves the meadow. Lemon.

SPD tells Carrick about the sex information they found at Elena's house. Carrick tells Grace. He tells her history of Christian and Elena.

Ana vents to Zann. They talk kidnapping attempt, Carla issues, and the new house.

 **Chapter 24 – The Week of the Rehearsal Dinner**

Ana interviews security to temporarily replace Prescott. She hires Tara Marshall. Taylor and Welch get no-fly zone and no-sail zone around Grey Estate in Bellevue to keep wedding under wraps. Christian and Ana go undercover to get their marriage license.

Gia Matteo comes to Escala and sluts it up in attempt to seduce Christian. Ana tells her to cover up or lose the job. She's in charge of the project and won't put up with Gia's trampy ways. She refuses to let Gia take pictures of their master bedroom, let alone see it or walk into it.

Ray picks up Carla and Bob at airport – intending to have a "come to God" meeting with Carla. He warns Carla to back off Ana and the excessive suggestions for the wedding. After dinner Ana has a discussion with her mother over benefits she should have received from Frank Lambert's death while she was in college. Carla includes Ray in the conversation. At the end of the conversation, everyone knows Stephan is dead, Ray and Carla give Ana checks – enough money to pay off her student loans before the wedding. Ray's been saving while Ana was in college ($20K) and Carla was reimbursing Ana for money left in her benefit account ($6K). Ray tells about Susan and Samantha – Ana gives Mia marching orders to get them to the wedding.

Brief review of Leila's condition.

Lunch for the ladies to discuss last minute wedding items. Ana vents to Zann about the lunch, wedding events, the death of Stephan, etc.

Rehearsal dinner at Canlis – quite tasteful despite Carla's over the top antics. Introduction game over, cocktail hour over, dinner over and gifts distributed. Discussion with Carla regarding Ana's clothes…and a small warning to back off. "Please find a different topic for the night. You know how talking about clothes bores me to tears."

Kate is jealous of Samantha until Ana explains about Stephan's death.

Day before the wedding – spa day for the ladies, followed by a bridal shower. Sailing and golfing for the men.

Sex Crimes Unit of the SPD raid Elena's home after Isaac Reynolds tells them where to search. She is to be charged with sexual exploitation of children (formerly called child pornography). Christian sells the Esclava Salons to Franco for $100 per salon, effectively removing Elena from accessing profits, charge accounts, etc.

 **Chapter 25 – It's a nice day for a vanilla wedding!**

ABC email game between Christian and Ana. Carla is mom-zilla. She wants the first row of seats at the wedding moved forward two feet – Grace refuses – saying the photographer needs to capture more than backs and butts. Ray created terrariums used to mark boundaries at wedding.

Excerpt: "Carla, enough pictures," Ray called out. "I came here to party, not rearrange Annie's ceremony area for pictures; and not to stand in front of the house, the boat house, the trees, the pier, the gazebo or the pool house for pictures. Enough - I can hear Annie's stomach growling. She's exhausted and I'm desperate for a drink."

"Are you ready for your introduction, Mrs. Grey?" Christian tucked Ana's hand into his arm and started walking up the aisle toward the marquee. _Ray was right, enough was enough. How many bloody fucking pictures did Carla need of them anyway? They'd all be standing on their heads in the next one._

XX

Wedding reception – lots of Carla angst – especially after Ana introduces her to Frank Lambert's high school girlfriend, Alexandra (Zann) Scott. José amuses himself by taking terrible pictures of Carla at the reception.

 **Chapter 26 – Various reactions to the wedding –** including the press releases, etc. Fun one of the day: Carrick arranges for Elena to receive a copy of the Seattle Times so she can read the wedding announcement.

Introduction to Taylor's bitch ex-wife Evette. She's got a couple good parts in JBII.

 **Chapters 27, 28 and 29 – Honeymoon: Europe and Lemons**

 **Chapter 30 – First play date in the redecorated playroom.**

Thanks for reading the recap. Chapter 2 (technically chapter 1 of JBII) is uploaded this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 1**

A/N E.L. James, in her book _Grey,_ made Taylor ex-Army in the email where Christian tells Ana not to drive Wanda. Later in the book, when Christian needs modeling glue, Taylor is a Marine. IMHO…Taylor always exuded Marine Corps attitudes and values to me…so MY Taylor is not confused…he _is_ a Marine. Not ex-Marine because you know – _once a Marine; always a Marine_. LOL.

This is my interpretation of copyrighted original material. The original characters and plot of FSOG are owned by E.L. James. I've just taken her characters on a stroll down a life path of my own choosing. The original content, ideas, and new characters (Sabine and Aedan or Susan and Samantha or Zann) are owned by Mother of Pearl Fetish as of 2014.

References to real persons, places or events are made in fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory or in any way factual. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rated M for adult language and situations.

 **Monday, November 7, 2011**

"For your perusal – in case you haven't kept up on current events while you've been incarcerated," the DA activated a PowerPoint slideshow of news articles and pictures of Christian and Anastasia Grey. The slide show began with the wedding picture and then included every picture from overseas publications during the honeymoon. It included a few paparazzi shots since the Greys returned from the honeymoon.

Susannah placed her handcuffed hands in her lap, sat at attention and stared at the corner where the walls met the ceiling. _Breathe; no fidgeting; sit still. No talking; you have not been given permission to talk. Clear your head. You have no desires; you have no thoughts; you have no words until your Dominant gives you direction. As long as she was wearing handcuffs; her mouth would be restrained also._

Eventually the PowerPoint ended. "Your lawyer informed us you might be willing to discuss a plea agreement. Normally we don't offer a plea agreement to a criminal who attempts to kidnap two women at gunpoint for the purpose of turning them over to a sexual sadist."

Susannah didn't say anything; causing her lawyer to frown. "It is a good offer," her lawyer urged her to talk. "You tell them everything you know about Elena Lincoln and her actions, they will lower the charges to attempted kidnapping…and as an added bonus…WDOC will transfer you to Pocatello Women's Correctional Center. You could be able to work; earn good time credits and see your family. Plus, you will be granted immunity for any crimes you reveal today."

The DA seemed to revel in her silence. "If you continue to be non-cooperative, I will press for the maximum sentence. If you agree to provide testimony against Elena Lincoln, we'll discuss a plea agreement of 10 years, with a minimum served of seven."

What was there to say? She could not admit her relationship with Grey. She could not admit Elena advised her to do a stupid thing which caused Grey to terminate their contract. "So, your case against Elena is not as strong as you need it to be – and you want me to endanger my life so you can put her away for life?"

"We have enough evidence to put Elena Lincoln away until she's an old, old woman," the DA chuckled. "Isaac Reynolds felt you were getting a bad deal because of your association with her. Part of our deal with him is offering you a deal to testify against her in exchange for a reduced sentence."

"What do you want to know?" Susannah asked. "Because what I know goes beyond Elena Lincoln. I can give you names, dates and places of her three favorite friends who are also involved in acquiring underage youth for sexual situations." She paused. "Ask someone from the SPD Special Crimes Unit to hear what I have to say."

"We'll begin with how you met Elena and your association with her. Then you tell us about the kidnap plan; your role in it; and how you obtained the gun." The DA settled in for a long discussion. "We will treat this as a deposition. You will be sworn to tell the truth; and you will be granted immunity for any crime you admit to us which is not connected to the kidnapping case. If you can provide any information to help SPD SCU; the reward money could be put forward to pay off your restitution."

"You understand I need your offer in writing and on tape before I talk?" Susannah asked.

"Your lawyer has the paperwork; you have fifteen minutes to discuss it with him." He stood and left the room with the Assistant DA.

XX

Ames addressed Susannah. "I just want to ensure I have the information correct on Elena Lincoln's three friends – Monique Dupree, Laura Carson and Madeleine Porter. You met all three?"

"I did. You need to get Elena Lincoln's client database and investigate Dupree and Porter. I know they used to bring their stables into Esclava Salons for services. Anyone who pays for several sets of weekly or monthly services – those are your targets. Once you complete an initial investigation – I will try to answer any questions you have and testify if needed." Susannah wondered how Christian Grey paid for his submissives' services. Since she didn't name him…she wasn't in violation of her NDA. "Although I worked as a personal shopper for a lot of Elena's clients, and although Franco de Luca provided hair styling for a lot of clients – neither of us were involved with Elena's smarmy side of the business."

"This is the plea agreement; sign it and we will appear before a judge this afternoon. You assure him you accepted the plea agreement without duress and under your own volition. The judge will sentence you according to the guidelines we suggest. He will issue no contact orders for Mr. and Mrs. Grey and their family and businesses; Franco de Luca, Isaac Reynolds, Elena Lincoln, Mr. and Mrs. Keyes and their properties. You will be sent to Washington Correctional Center for Women at Gig Harbor for intake for four to six weeks, and then you will be moved to Pocatello where Elena Lincoln can't harass you. Do we understand one another?"

"As long as any reward money for information leading to the arrest and conviction of Dupree, Carson or Porter is paid to my restitution, we understand one another." Susannah Martin signed the plea agreement. When she knew she would be moved; she would contact her father, and she sincerely hoped it would be before Christmas.

 **November 8**

"Taylor," his lawyer appeared unexpectedly at Grey House. "I'm sorry to bother you here, but I thought you would want to know as soon as possible." He handed Taylor the court order verifying the change in his child visitation arrangements. The court order gave him visitation with Sophia Celine Taylor from nine a.m. Friday morning, November 11 to six p.m. on Sunday, November 13. Additionally the order laid out the visitation for the remainder of 2011 and all of 2012. Taylor had one weekend per month with Sophia – at his discretion; but not a holiday weekend if she was spending it with her mother. His weekend visitation was from 6 p.m. on Friday evening to 6 p.m. on Sunday evening. He received one weeknight per month with his daughter at his discretion, other than holidays occurring in the middle of the week. His time with his daughter began at the end of her school day to the beginning of school the next morning. He received Skype or phone calls from is daughter every Sunday evening at 6 p.m. Pacific Time Zone, with the exception of the weekend when he had visitation with Sophia.

"I need a favor. Please arrange for a child visitation hearing around the tenth of January," Taylor asked.

"The judge was fair in the visitation agreement," his lawyer sounded surprised at his request.

"I know, but I need to discuss my summer vacation and how it affects my daughter. If Ms. Wilson's lawyer asks; say I saw this and demanded another meeting. Let her think I'm unhappy with the arrangements."

 **November 10**

Sabine opened the envelope her lawyer handed her. _WTF is happening now_ , she wondered. She recognized Christian's handwriting on the note card included in the envelope. She took a deep breath, called on her guardian angels, and read the note included with the paperwork.

 _Sabine; I wanted to thank you for warning Anastasia and me about the media pranks and about the website Elena Lincoln arranged. I believe your warning allowed us be proactive and keep Anastasia from being kidnapped. I will owe you forever for protecting her._

 _The web site is shut down now. There will be no further avenue for the "sub club" to contact one another. I do not believe you wanted a thank you; but I endeavor to pay my debts. I did not believe money, jewelry or a car was an adequate thank you. Instead, I have arranged for you, Aedan and both businesses to receive a "no contact" order against Elena Lincoln and Susannah Martin. They are restrained from contacting you in person, or via electronic, written or third-party contacts. Should you be contacted by any other member of the "sub club" please contact Taylor. It will be a direct violation of their NDA, and there will be consequences._

 _Thank you, Christian Grey_

XX

Christian called Ana toward the end of their work day. "I found the little surprise you slipped into my jacket pocket, Mrs. Grey."

"What little surprise?" Ana teased.

"A certain black satin blindfold," Christian said. "You wore a black pencil skirt with a grey shirt to work today; black hose and heels…could there be black satin underwear under your work ensemble to accompany the blindfold?"

"You'll have to find out…" Ana said. "We have the whole house to ourselves this weekend. I'm wearing seven pieces of clothes. If I lose one in every room as I enter the house to go to our bedroom…I estimate I'll be wearing panties, stockings and heels by the time I get there."

"If I allow you to keep your underwear on for the drive home." Christian growled.

"I'm keeping my panties ON, sir…practice anticipation," Ana laughed.

"You know I hate waiting for anything! I'm ready to start my weekend now," Christian growled again. "Be ready to go when I get to Grey Annex. You have less than fifteen minutes."

XX

"Happy Birthday, Marine," Gail kissed Taylor. "I made a special dinner for security staff who are not on duty tonight. We're having lots of your favorites: Rosemary Roasted Chicken; Orzo Caprese Salad; Tuscan Bread with roasted garlic and seasoned olive oil; braised Italian Green Beans: grilled Portobello mushrooms; Italian Roast coffee and Italian crème cake."

"I'd rather nibble on you," Taylor pushed her against the wall and began nibbling on her collarbone and the hollow of her throat.

"Keep your boxers on, Birthday Boy," she looked at her watch. "Everyone should be here in three, two, one…" she listened intently for the doorbell to the staff quarters. It rang fifteen seconds later.

"I'll go decant the wine," he said.

"I'll readjust my clothes and go to the kitchen and pull the chicken out of the oven." She grinned. "I trust you'll finish telling me how much you appreciate my dinner, later…when we're alone."

"Depends on whether I have time to say it before my mouth is occupied with various parts of your anatomy," he nipped her ear. "No keeping me up all night ether, Mrs. Jones. Sophie and I have an early plane to San Diego. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sure. You and Sophie need quality time with one another." Gail gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Since Mr. and Mrs. Grey are in Hunts Point for the weekend with Prescott and Sawyer; I've arranged for a deep cleaning crew at Escala. Carpets, windows, etc. so we're spiffy before the holidays."

 **November 11**

"Daddy!" Sophie threw herself at Taylor.

"Hello, my little love," He hugged her. "Evette," he said politely.

Evette wordlessly handed him Sophie's suitcase. "Sophie, have a good time; call me if you need anything. Taylor, I'll see you at six p.m. on Sunday."

"Roger," Taylor took Sophie's hand and led her to the SUV. Once he was assured she was secured in the back seat on the passenger side; where all the VIPs sat, he stowed her suitcase and headed for the driver's seat. He got in, started the SUV and reset the GPS. By the time the SUV was at the edge of Evette's driveway; her garage door opened. Taylor smiled. If Evette thought she'd follow to find out where they were going…she would soon be confused by two identical SUVs loitering at the main intersection of her street. She wouldn't know which one to follow. Sawyer and Ryan were well versed in how to spot and lose a tail.

"Are you up for an adventure, Sophie?" Taylor asked.

"Always!" Sophie bounced in her seat a little.

"Well, first we're getting on a plane, and then we're flying to San Diego – a city in California. It's about three hours flying time. I have DVDs to keep us occupied."

"I'd rather watch the men fish, Daddy," Sophie said, referring to Taylor's love of the fishing show on the sports channel. "Mommy hates watching sports, but I like watching the men fall in the water." Her peals of laughter set Taylor to chuckling also.

"Well, we can watch fishing." Taylor said.

"What are we going to do in San Diggo?" Sophie asked.

"San Dee-aye-go," Taylor corrected her. "I have a suite for us at a hotel on the beach. It has a great kids' activity center. We'll swim until dark, play some games until we're tired and go to bed. Tomorrow morning, we'll get pancakes, and go to the San Diego Zoo and Safari Park. We'll take a bus tour of the zoo and ride the tram. We'll see the animals, go to the petting zoo, and take lots of pictures with one another. Then we'll have lunch at Balboa Park and visit the Natural History Museum. We'll have dinner – pizza and ice cream – and ride a carousel. Then we'll go to bed. When we get up on Sunday morning – we'll have more pancakes, and go back to the beach. Then we'll check out of the hotel, get back on the plane and fly home."

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit, Daddy," Sophie protested.

"Ah, but Daddy is a Marine – improvise, overcome, adapt! Daddy brought another suitcase for you – with shorts/jeans outfits, pajamas, underwear, socks, shoes, two swim suits, a beach towel, a beach ball, flip flops, sunglasses, sunscreen and strawberry-flavored lip balm. I also brought cards and a new book to read about a girl who makes her own ship and visits fairyland."

"Can I take pictures on your cell phone Daddy?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, I'm hoping you'll teach me how to take selfies," Taylor laughed.

XX

"Are you hungry?" Ana asked, smiling at Christian.

"Very," his eyes raked over her body. She wore white lace panties and a sheer two-tier flounced white ruffle bib apron.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Ruffles," he prowled after her in the kitchen and destroyed her panties…

XX

"What are you doing?" Christian asked, exasperated. "I have a business Skype in five minutes."

"I'm just dusting the new furniture that arrived this week," Ana said. She left the door between their home offices open. He watched her go back and forth with a dusting cloth, bending over the furniture. She had on black stockings, stilettos, a French maid costume…and no panties.

"FUCK!" Christian thought; rearranging himself in his pants. "I have to concentrate…" he tried to counsel his libido…but all he could think about was bending her over her desk and burying himself in her…hard…hot…fast. He raced into her office and bent her over her desk.

"Hey!" She protested. "I'm busy here, Mr. Sex on Legs!"

He applied a dozen slaps to her alabaster ass. "I have to take a meeting, but I'll enjoy watching your pretty pink ass peek at me under that costume." He made it back into his office as the notice for the Skype pinged. Of course; he had to rearrange his pants again. His cock was screaming for release against the zipper of his jeans.

 **November 12**

"Good morning," Christian whispered as he slowly slid into Ana. He planned for slow sex; prolonging her anticipation and his by making them edge a few times before they finished hard, fast and furious.

"Good morning," she whispered back and wrapped her arms around him.

XX

"Shower, breakfast, walk around the property and decide where we're putting the pool, etc. Walk around the meadow and decide where we're putting that running path for you. Lunch, a scene utilizing the new furniture, nap…" Christian suggested. "How about dinner and dancing somewhere?"

"How about a movie and pizza in our family room so we don't have to dress and go anywhere?" Ana countered. "Gail laid in a stock of take and bake pizzas and calzones in addition to sub sandwich makings."

Christian stretched, and put one arm behind his head. "Sounds like a plan. I've been fantasizing about you tied spread-eagle on that extra-large ottoman in the family room."

"I've been fantasizing about you, a foot massage and a long soak in the tub after dark." Ana said,

"I think we can schedule that in before midnight," Christian smirked.

 **November 13**

"Do you have everything, Sophie?" Taylor asked as he unbuckled her from the SUV.

"All ready," she said; launching herself into his arms. Taylor hugged his daughter, and kissed her cheek. "Let's go mermaid," he reached for her suitcase and carried her to Evette's front door. He rang the doorbell. There was no answer. He called and texted Evette's phone; leaving messages he and Sophie were at the front door in case she didn't hear the bell. Evette didn't answer. "Sophie, show Daddy how to take a selfie again, I'm not sure I remember it right." He handed her the phone, and wrapped his arm with his watch around her. "Get lots of us in the picture, okay?" He asked. "Let's do one more…"

"With crazy faces?" She asked.

"With crazy faces," Taylor affirmed. This time, Sophie got both of them, the watch and the house number of the condo.

"Well, your mom's not here yet, maybe she went to pick up dinner. Let's get back in the SUV, where it is warm. I'll park in general parking so your mom has space to park. We can play cards while we're waiting for her," Taylor suggested. Back in the SUV, he texted Evette they were waiting for her at the condo.

At 6:45 a strange car pulled into Evette's driveway. Taylor took pictures of Evette exiting the car and the license plate. He parked the SUV in Evette's driveway when the car left. "Good evening, Evette," he said pleasantly, handing over Sophie's suitcase. "Bye little love. Thank you for the adventure." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for the adventure Daddy," Sophie hugged him, and then took her mother's hand and disappeared into the condo.

Back in the SUV Taylor sent the pictures of Sophie and his arrival at the condo at 5:45, and then Evette's arrival at 6:45 to his lawyer with a message he attempted to drop his daughter off on time; but her mother wasn't at home. He wasn't about to use his spare key to the condo, and he wasn't about to abandon Sophie in an empty home. If Evette had not arrived by 7; he would have called the police to come to the condo. He would have given them the key and had them check on Evette.

He sent an email to Sawyer, asking him to research a license plate for him. Evette was surprised when Sophie called her last night and told her about the plane, zoo and the ocean. Tonight was just her passive aggressive way to say she was pissed he took Sophie on a little adventure out of Seattle. She could be as pissed as she wanted to be; but his visitation order did not have boundaries about where he could take his daughter, or how they got there. She would not be a happy camper when she opened Sophie's suitcase, full of threadbare and too small clothes which had not been worn during the visit and had not been replaced either. Taylor was taking home the suitcase of clothes Sophie used. She would need them at Spring Break.

XX

"What did you like best about our weekend?" Christian asked Ana just before setting the alarm and dousing the lights.

"Other than the wonderfully relaxing, sexy weekend we had with one another; plus settling into the house and christening a few rooms? Or the erotic spanking last night with the balls, followed by exceptionally hot oral sex? Or being restrained to the ottoman while you gave me a lingering full-body massage?" Ana laughed. "What did you like best?"

"Thursday night…the slow strip on the way to our bedroom…it just set the mood for the weekend," Christian yawned, and pulled Ana into his arms to spoon. "Too bad we're going to Aspen for Thanksgiving…I would have liked to christen more rooms and surfaces in our new home."

 **November 14**

"I told you," Elena snapped. "I'm tired of being hidden away like some dirty secret. I want to see Christian and I want to see him today. Once he knows it was just a joke which got out of hand; he'll bail me out of this mess."

Her lawyer shook his head, trying to get her to shut up before the DA arranged a hit on her in jail.

 _Delusional much?_ The DA thought. "Christian Grey can't fix this. Here's a list of the materials recovered from your home. You're in seclusion in jail for your own safety. The general public and inmates won't forget or forgive almost three hundred pictures and videos of you and teenage boys in your dungeon. Additionally, the Washington Attorney General's Office froze your personal bank accounts, credit cards and seized your property. They are in the process of recovering the funds in your offshore account in Belize." He watched as Elena's swagger, her Domme personality, deflated. "I don't know how you plan to pay your attorney," he gestured at him, "but as of this moment, you own nothing, except your own skin and bones…and those will soon be the property of the Washington Department of Corrections. We have depositions from Anastasia Steele Grey, Katherine Kavanagh and Samantha Prescott regarding the kidnapping. It was not a joke which got out of hand. You almost killed Mrs. Grey's close protection officer. If the bullet had lodged two centimeters to the left in her leg, you would have hit her femoral artery, endangering her life."

"I'm not pleading guilty to anything," Elena hissed. "I want my day in court…"

"Enough," the DA interrupted. "We have depositions from Isaac Reynolds and Susannah Martin; you planned to kidnap and sexually torture Anastasia Steele because you are obsessed with her new husband, your old business partner, Christian Grey."

"Elena; we have no guarantee you would win at trial. If you lost, you would be incarcerated for the rest of your life. One count of conspiracy to commit kidnapping, two counts of first degree attempted kidnapping…"

"Two counts?" Elena interrupted.

"Two counts, Anastasia Steele Grey and Katherine Kavanagh," the DA explained.

"I had nothing to do with Susannah Martin trying to kidnap Katherine Kavanagh," Elena protested.

"The deposition of the young man you were arrested with stated you promised he could have sex with Katherine Kavanagh. You considered her collateral damage. It's called first degree kidnapping with sexual motivation." The DA announced.

Elena blanched.

"The rest of the charges are attempted murder, 300 counts possession and distribution of child pornography; 50 counts sexual exploitation of a minor; 50 counts enticing a minor; 10 counts providing false identification to a minor; 50 counts contributing to the delinquency of a minor; 50 counts procurement of a person for the purpose of prostitution; and 50 counts intent to promote, encourage or facilitate prostitution." The DA paused. "I will ask for life without parole if you insist on a trial. If you think I'm kidding, here is comprehensive list of the charges. If you think I've over-estimated the appropriate sentence for each charge; here is a copy of the Washington State Adult Sentencing Guide. I suggest you spend the rest of your time this morning listening to your lawyer. Otherwise test your math skills adding up the number of years you could be incarcerated. Now, if you persist in wanting a trial by jury or judge; I have enough evidence to put you away for the rest of your life…and I won't hesitate to use it." The DA handed a copy of the possible charges to Elena's lawyer along with the sentencing guide.

He passed another set of paperwork to her lawyer. "Those are your copies of the no-contact orders for the Grey family, the Steele family, the Kavanagh family, any Grey owned business, any Steele owned business, any Kavanagh owned business, Isaac Reynolds, Susannah Martin, Franco de Luca, any employee or client of the Esclava Salons chain, Sabine Falco, Aedan Keyes and any company owned by Sabine Falco or Aedan Keyes. You are prohibited from contacting any of the victims or families of victims involved in any charge levied against you." He showed her another sheaf of papers. "Copies of these orders which will be provided to the Washington Department of Corrections."

When the DA exited the room; Ames from SCU stopped him. "What are the chances she'd turn witness against Monica Dupree, Laura Carson and Madeleine Porter…with information to disband their Domme dynasties?"

"We have enough information from the forensic analyst who scoured Lincoln's home and business computers, from talking to her staff, and from observing her friends in action. I want all four of those black-hearted bitches behind bars. None of them will be offered immunity or a reduced sentence for becoming a witness." He paused thoughtfully for a minute. "When she signs a plea agreement and is incarcerated; I want to arrest the other three before they liquidate their human inventory, cover their tracks and escape the country. Lincoln has no clue now – but the information we found on her computer is enough to get search warrants for her friends. I intend to let all of them know the business computers at Esclava Salons forged their downfall."

"We have to play nice with Texas, California and Hawaii since the other three have second domiciles there." Ames said.

"Play nice?" The DA chuckled. "I intend to let the three other states beg for first crack at these bimbos. The Washington Attorney General's Office feels like using them for party favors for a while. Do you have an issue with my plan?"

"Not as long as some of the confiscated funds find their way to my department," Ames shrugged.

"The WAG plans to battle the IRS for our share of Elena Lincoln's offshore accounts. We'll charge our man hours to her restitution requirements."

 **November 16**

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey," Taylor interrupted them. "There is someone who wants to speak to you."

Kate spun in her chair and shot eye-daggers at Gia Matteo from their private table. Gia overtly flirted with Sawyer, stroking her neckline in a little black dress which ended mid-bosom and high thigh; while waiting for Taylor to receive permission to let her approach.

"Miss Matteo said she wanted to touch base with you since you were gone on your honeymoon while the work was being done on the house. She wanted to ensure you were pleased with her work. She said the master bedroom suite is stunning. She hopes you will allow her to take pictures of it to use on the company website." Taylor announced.

Christian looked at Ana; who shook her head slightly. Gia Matteo was NOT posting pictures of their master bedroom suite on any website.

"What are the chances her tits will fall out of her dress before she makes it back to her table?" Kate's voice carried the conversation level in the restaurant; a fifty-foot perimeter around their table went silent.

Gia walked away stiffly, grabbed her purse and coat from her own table and exited.

"Kate," Elliott hissed.

"Elliott," Kate toasted him with her glass which was held between her thumb and her fuck-off finger.

"Let's order," Christian suggested, in an effort to diffuse the situation.

"Why don't Kate and I go to the powder room while you order for us?" Ana suggested strongly, and reached for her purse. "Come on Kate – we have Prescott to run interference so the paparazzi don't get pictures of us with our panties down."

"I hate that bitch…" Kate muttered as they left the table. Prescott lead the way to the powder room, ensured it was empty, and secured it from any other guests while Ana and Kate were inside.

"We were done with her company as of November 1," Ana told Kate. "The only work left at the house is placement of furniture, which I'm handling. Christian is coordinating the work on the security suite above the garages with Welch, Taylor and Elliott. Because of tonight's display of poor taste and judgement; Gia's firm will not coordinate the work on the boathouse, pier, pool, pool house or the triplex staff housing when we're ready to begin the process next spring."

 **November 17**

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
You heard it here…and you could have heard it at the Columbia Tower Club last night. Drinks had just been served to Christian and Anastasia Grey; Elliott Grey and Katherine Kavanagh when Gia Matteo engaged in serious flirting with their bodyguards. After attention was drawn to Miss Matteo's trashy antics – the bodyguards did not allow Miss Matteo near the table. An exceptionally embarrassed and scantily-dressed Miss Matteo fled. The Grey ladies, Kate and Ana, disappeared to the powder room which was empty and closely guarded.

Isn't there an unspoken double date rule that you talk to your date as much as you talk to the other couple? While _Christiana_ seemed at ease; holding hands and smiling at one another – _Elate_ struggled to maintain a polite public persona. What happened between the Blonde God Grey and his Diamond Girl?' They were definitely cool to one another when they left.  
********** Seattle Nooz **********

 **November 18**

"The DA will ask for life without parole if you continue to insist on a jury trial. If the media gets wind of this – there's no way you can spin it fast enough to save yourself. They will vilify you. Your estate has been seized. The salons don't belong to you anymore. It's time to resolve the matter – less notoriety and stress. You will never walk away from these charges Elena and it is sheer stupidity on your part to wish them away. A plea agreement means fewer offenses on your record. When you are free; you will always register as a tier three sex offender."

Elena remained quiet; so he continued. "Elena; a conviction for child pornography in Washington carries some of the harshest penalties in the country. We're talking prison, fines, a criminal record and sex offender registration. We cannot get those 300 pictures and training tapes excluded from the evidence against you. You need to accept a plea agreement which might mean the difference between being a free woman at the end of your life versus being incarcerated until you die. You could have quality of life after you are paroled. I took my fees from the loose diamonds you entrusted to me for safekeeping. I will keep you in commissary funds and packages each month. What you don't spend in prison will be your nest egg when you are released."

"I've decided to accept the plea agreement," Elena said despondently. "I believed Christian would come to his senses and attempt to protect me in order to protect himself. I don't understand where my pictures of him went. He must have paid the police or the DA to destroy anything connected to him."

" _Comments like that wreck your credibility and make you look like a crazed stalker_ ," her lawyer thought. He didn't dare voice his opinion to her face…it would be her next line of defense. Instead he rose and walked to the door of the interrogation room. "Tell the DA; Mrs. Lincoln is ready to sign the plea agreement." He announced to the guard.

XX

"Toes on the line, eyes straight ahead, mouth closed! You will be segregated during your intake period," the warden informed Elena. "Once you complete the intake process you will be assigned housing. I'll tell you now, to get you prepared; you'll be in a segregated unit, close custody. Every move you make will be monitored. The first time you engage in a fight, it's thirty days in solitary confinement. The second time, you will be moved to maximum security. Believe me when I say living in maximum security for the remainder of your 25 to life sentence will not be pleasant. The third time I have trouble with you – I'll have you transferred out of state to a supermax federal prison. If you think I'm bluffing – think again. The feds already want you and the monies in your offshore account."

She flipped open Elena's jacket and noted the plethora of no contact orders. "Your visitors, phone calls and written communications will be strictly monitored. Your movement in the prison will be strictly curtailed. If you have a problem with these rules; consult your lawyer."

XX

The DA visited Isaac at the Post Alley Esclava Salon. He was pleased to note the cleanliness of the salon, the friendliness of the staff, the drastic slash of prices for services, and the degree of Isaac's dedication to scheduling, books and paperwork for the salon.

"Lincoln accepted a plea agreement; twenty-five years to life with the possibility of parole. She will serve a minimum of 25 years in prison before she is eligible for parole. If she gets parole – she has to register as a tier three sex offender. If she tries to appeal her plea agreement; the DA has enough evidence to keep her behind bars for the rest of her life."

"Martin pled guilty to two counts of attempted kidnapping instead of first degree attempted kidnapping with a firearm. She received a minimum sentence because she agreed to testify against Lincoln if needed in the future. Her deposition helped the DA solidify Lincoln's case. After Martin completes a four-six week intake period at Washington Correctional Center for Women at Gig Harbor; she will be transferred to Pocatello Women's Correctional Center in Idaho so she can be closer to her family. She received a ten year sentence with a minimum of seven years served."

"Is she safe at Gig Harbor since Elena is there now also?" Isaac asked.

"They are both sequestered. but in two different wings. They won't bump into each other at meal times, yard time or shower time." The DA assured him.

"Your house arrest is arrest is over October 1, 2012. You will need to keep me apprised of your contact information in case I need to contact you. I doubt Elena will appeal her plea agreement; but you never know," the DA told Isaac. "Additionally; the courts issued a no-contact order for both ladies. The minute either one of them attempt to contact you, let your lawyer know." The DA handed Isaac the paperwork.

 **Saturday, November 19**

"What's the next step for her?" Grace asked Carrick.

"Since she finally took the plea agreement the DA offered, she will be sent to the Washington Corrections Center for Women at Gig Harbor. Female offenders spend four-six weeks undergoing intake procedures. She gets printed, photographed and buccal swabbed for the DNA prisoner database. She receives orientation. She has to complete visitor application forms for anyone she approves as a visitor. The visitors are screened before the system approves them. She gets medical, mental health, dental and hearing examinations. During her physical exam she receives HIV tests, TB tests, Hepatitis A and Hepatitis C, STD screening and any other tests for contagious diseases. She will also be tested for dependency issues – alcohol and drugs. The psychiatric assessments are designed to identify concerns regarding suicide, victimization, violence, PTSD and psychiatric diagnosis. She probably won't receive an educational assessment for a long time."

"Then what happens?" Grace asked.

"Based on her sentence and her evaluations, she will be classified as minimum, medium, close or maximum custody. I anticipate she will receive maximum custody assignments – but the warden can opt for close custody. Close means she goes nowhere in the prison without a guard closely monitoring her and maximum means she's in a cell for 23 hours a day. Her behavior will determine her living assignment."

Grace sighed.

"Part of her plea agreement is a long list of no-contact orders. Plus she has no contact with charities which serve underprivileged youth. All of her assets have been seized and will be auctioned. The funds recovered in Washington will be split between the Washington Attorney General's Office, the Seattle Police Department and the Washington Department of Corrections. The offshore account will belong to the USAG and the IRS. When she is released from prison, she will register as a tier three sex offender."

"How long?" Grace swallowed.

'Twenty-five years; minimum," Carrick said. "Her sentence is 25-life; she has to serve 25 years before she is eligible for parole. She'll be 79 before she is a free woman again."

Grace sighed. "I owe her a big thank you for the life lesson being aware of my 'friends' and their motives. I also owe her broken fingers for touching my son."

"That will never happen," Carrick said.

"I know that; I plan to live vicariously through Ana punching her in the mouth and my stitching her up sans painkillers." Grace said. "Plus knowing I will never step foot it an Esclava Salon again in my life."

"God you're tough…" Carrick said, pushing her down onto the bed. "I think you need champagne, a good gourmet dinner, and some new diamonds to celebrate the incarceration of Elena Lincoln."

"I think you should kiss me senseless and take my mind away," Grace smiled at Carrick.

"Before I do, Christian invited everyone to Aspen for Thanksgiving. Anyone who wants to go to Aspen needs to be at Christian's private hangar at Boeing Field by nine a.m. on Wednesday morning." Carrick said.

Grace didn't know it; but Carrick was keeping track of Elena's movements in the WDOC. As soon as he heard she accepted the plea agreement; he purchased a yearly subscription of the _Sunday_ _Seattle Times_ to be delivered to her in prison. She needed to keep up on the society events she would miss for the next quarter of a century. It was well worth the $200 a year he would pay to make her life a misery on a weekly basis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Breathe II – Chapter Two**

 **November 20. 2011**

(Jack's thoughts in italic.)

Dear Melinda;

I've considered writing to you for months. I wanted to send you a letter, before, when Elizabeth was killed. However, I was angry, sad, depressed. I'm sorry for your loss. I miss her too. I miss Sunday mornings when we read the paper to one another after making pancakes for breakfast.

 _I paused while writing to Lindy. God I hate pancakes, waffles, biscuits…give me a croissant or a crepe any day. Years of toaster pancakes and waffles turned me off to the real thing. My mother couldn't cook on a good day; and couldn't buy fast food on a bad day._

I'm sorry if my comments make you sad. That is not my intention. Elizabeth was a wonderful woman. She cared about people, she cared about causes. I miss Elizabeth's smile and her laughter. I miss her mischievous nature and her interest in literature and music.

 _I actually miss her fine ass, her exceptional oral skills  
and our rough sex life. _

She felt it was important to mentor you and help you succeed in college. She wanted you to have a chance to make a difference. Unless I remembered wrong…you've gotten your BA in Criminal Justice and are working on your master's degree? You will earn your Master's Degree in Forensic Technology next spring? Elizabeth was very proud of you.

 _Actually, Elizabeth worried you had a skewed vision of the world – courtesy of your criminal justice studies._

I'm available to answer any question(s) you might have about Elizabeth and I. We had plans to come to Virginia this Thanksgiving and announce our engagement to your family. If Elizabeth's estate has been settled by now; I'm sure there may be questions. Elizabeth's savings account had $250K in it to cover the cost of our airline tickets, hotel, wedding clothes, wedding rings and a ten-day honeymoon. She wanted a destination wedding at the Papagayo Resort & Spa in Costa Rica on New Year's Eve. The resort backs up the jungle and faces the ocean. We talked about getting married on the beach at sunset. She had her eye on a tea length white Vera Wang dress. We talked about getting sapphire wedding rings. She saw an art deco one carat blue sapphire and diamond engagement ring in platinum that she really loved. She planned to carry a blue orchid bouquet. _Elizabeth had no taste in clothes or jewelry. I remember all those details from a 300-person engagement party for some trust fund frat boy and his princess while I worked as wait staff. The PowerPoint of their destination wedding plans and her engagement ring ran on continuous loop for three hours._  
Jack paused in his letter writing to enjoy a memory. _I had a great 48-hour tryst with the sister of the groom before she returned to her life in Manhattan and I returned to classes at Princeton. She loved being spanked and fucked hard…and showed me her appreciation by gifting me $2K for my discretion and promised to look me up if she was ever near Princeton. I nailed her four times before she had to check out of the hotel._  
Jack paused again, as another less pleasant memory surfaced. _I told Elizabeth I'd marry her when she saved a million dollars. She was addicted to Texas Hold 'Em tournaments and had very good luck at cards. However, she would never have been lucky getting me to propose…unless I needed her money and her silence._  
I'm sending this to your college address. I know you will be studying for finals in the next few weeks. I wish you the best.  
Sincerely,  
John Edward (Jack) Hyde, WDOC 089706  
Clallam Bay Corrections Center  
1830 Eagle Crest Way  
Clallam Bay, WA 89326  
XX

He re-read the letter to ensure that he said everything he needed in this first missive. He carefully addressed Melinda's envelope and attached one of his few stamps to it. He left the letter unsealed because it would be read by prison staff before sealed and mailed. A copy of it would probably be saved in his prison jacket. If he had been smarter, he would have mailed the letter the first part of the month; before she went home on Thanksgiving break. He needed to get busy on the other letters so they would go out also.

 _Alternative sentencing when I was fifteen was the best thing to happen to me. I was assigned to work at the local foodbank. The supervisor liked me and asked me to work ten hours every Saturday. She ensured I had enough food to feed my mother and me. She arranged for me to work 8 hours on Sundays at the soup kitchen which helped feed us also. She recommended me to a friend who ran the local Catholic charity shop. In exchange for working from eight to midnight Monday through Friday cleaning and restocking the store, the coordinator kept my mother and me in clothes and necessary household items. The nuns and priests appreciated my hard work and arranged a full scholarship with books, supplies and school uniforms at a private Catholic high school. My ability to remember what I read helped me to blast through the religious training. The priests and nuns referred me to parishioners who needed help mowing lawns, raking leaves, scooping sidewalks, cleaning rain gutters, digging gardens, harvesting fruit trees, cleaning garages, etc. Since my basic needs were provided by the church…I studied and graduated in the top ten of my class…which translated to a full ride scholarship to Princeton. I never returned to the Midwest after I buried my mother._

 _College work-study was late afternoons and evenings Monday through Thursday in the library. I managed to get a wait staff position in Philadelphia and one in New York. Princeton was halfway between cities and accessible by train. I kept my hair short, my skin clear, used my roommate's expensive cologne, designer black pants and shoes, white shirts, black ties and wore his gold cufflinks and a gold tie tack until I had enough money to buy my own._

 _I met plenty of lonely bored socialites and horny sorority girls at weddings or big charity events to keep me in spending money. They were generous with their private tips, slipped into my pockets with private cell numbers written on them. I don't know what they loved more…the fact that I could fuck them senseless for hours or that they were patronizing a Princeton scholarship student._

 _I spent available weekends and holidays with dorm mates. Their parents loved me – I was the designated driver or dance partner for grenades. I learned to ski, learned to dance, learned to sail…all on someone else's dime. I learned to eat with the right fork, provide entertaining dinner conversation…and learned to recognize which hostesses required more than a polite thank you. I learned to keep condoms with me at all times and perfected my fast, hard fuck and duck routine at those dinners. I was quite skilled at up-against-the-wall fucks in coat closets and bent-over-the-sink fucks in guest bathrooms._

 _Everything I learned through reading at the library, from dorm mates and through my wait staff jobs was used to help me advance. I graduated in the top ten of my class at Princeton. I used my abilities to blend and my photographic memory to advance myself in my profession._

 _Now my new job…my new task…is to find myself a patron or two to keep my commissary account flush. I'm starting with Melinda, Elizabeth's younger sister, but I've planned to expand my horizons and send letters to the food bank supervisor, soup kitchen supervisor and thrift store manager in Chicago. The ones I worked with might not be there now; but if I sent letters of thanks for their past good deeds, since it is Thanksgiving week, perhaps I'll find a lonely woman who wants to exchange letters with a Princeton graduate. There is no sense in sending letters of appreciation to the priests and nuns…if they truly took a vow of poverty…they can't afford to support me._

 _I know there are publications where I can post "pen pal" wanted ads, but since I can't pay for them and have no access to internet to research…I have to reach out to who or what I know._

XX 

"Great article," Grace congratulated Kate. She folded the Lifestyle section to Kate's article about Thanksgiving weekend events in Seattle.

"Ana says it has too many shopping tips; Mia says it doesn't have enough." Kate laughed. "I tried to balance events with Black Friday shopping survival tips with holiday lights contests."

"Pity we won't be here over Thanksgiving weekend to enjoy some of the fun you describe in your article." Grace smiled. "What's next month's article about? Are you working on it already?"

"Done; it is titled _Help for the Holidays_ ; a four-part story, running on Sundays for the next month. It's all about making the holiday season better for the disadvantaged and needy. There will be a calendar every week about food drives, blood drives, coat drives and charity events."

"The program I liked researching the best was the _Home for the Holidays_ program run by the Military Network of the Northwest. They have 50 organizations who are members. Homeless ex-military apply to the Military Network for plane fare to go home to their families. MilNet contacts family members or old associates to see if anyone wants to sponsor or help sponsor the homeless vet's relocation. MilNet contacts agencies in the potential city to help the vet for 90 days after they relocate. Funds donated by the fifty organizations fly the person to their family or friends on a non-refundable ticket. The closer it gets to Christmas; the longer the vet has to stay at the airport to be ready to fly standby if necessary." Kate sighed.

"My January article is aggravating me. I've been given the option of writing about tax preparation tips, choosing a gym after the holidays, or snow storm preparations. I have to write on one of the assigned topics and then I can submit a different topic." Kate frowned.

"Why not host a contest – what is the best gym for hunkiest/sexiest trainers, best smoothies, best equipment, best hours for working people, most convenient location(s), best demographic groups, cleanest gym and locker rooms, least waiting time to use the machines, the biggest variety of classes, best payment schedules, etc." Mia said, rifling through the sale ads in the paper. "I can help you create an online survey and a form for the paper on January first for people who don't do social media. End the contest on January fifteenth; write the article to show up in the paper on the twenty-second."

"Wow! Great idea!" Kate said.

"For the tax story - I'd research tax companies; find ones owned by people under 30. They probably have the best information about new-to-the-workforce tax deductions and financial planning for young professionals. Find the companies, interview the owners. There can't be more than half a dozen. If you find one worthy of your time, do an in-depth interview and then under their article, showcase the best tips offered by the rest. As for storm survival; write an article about how we all have selective memory when it comes to storms. Are we 'snow smart or snow dumb'? Do we remember the storm survival tips before a storm; or do we remember them with every inch of snow that falls?"

"Mia, you rock!" Kate said. "Your suggestions are a lot more interesting than the dry assignments handed to me."

"About the gyms; you know we have to take pictures and talk to the staff…" Mia said.

"Yeah," Ana quipped… "You have to get pictures of those luscious…smoothies."

Kate and Mia threw pillows at her. Ana was saved from an all-out, no-holds-barred pillow fight by the arrival of Christian, Elliot and Carrick from their morning of golf at an indoor driving range.

XX

"Mr. Grey is taking a call in his library…what can I do for you?" Gail asked.

"I don't know what he's ordered you to pack for Aspen – but I want two weeks of underwear, lingerie, casual clothes, half a dozen dressy outfits with shoes and accessories, etc. I want to leave clothes at the Aspen house. I don't want to go shopping every time the jet touches down in Aspen."

"He called your personal shopper. Thirty days of clothes will be delivered for you there." Gail explained.

 _"Jeez," Ana thought to herself. "How much of that can I return?"_ She shook her head. "Please pack six days of casual clothes for me – jeans, sweats, fleece outfits, boots, warm jacket, scarves, hats, mittens, etc. Please don't tell Mr. Grey I asked you to pack special for me…just have it delivered and unpacked in our room in Aspen. I'm not walking a runway there; I'm just hanging out at our home."

Gail grinned.

"I also need a toolbox for the house. I ordered tools from Clayton's Hardware with a request for them to ship to me. I probably could have gotten them cheaper from Amazon, but I like the Claytons. They were good bosses to me. Please watch for the package or packages. Make sure they are at the new house for me – in some place where I can find them; like the laundry room. Please and thanks." She started to turn away… "Oh, I need a three-inch binder and plastic sleeves when you go shopping."

"For?" Gail asked.

"Warranty and user manuals binder." Ana said.

"I have one of those for Escala," Gail said. "It's on my list for important items for the Hunts Point house."

 **November 22**

The smell of leather and car seemed to rev her engines tonight. Ana loved when Christian's gear shift hand drew little circles on her leg.

"Dinner first Mrs. Grey," he murmured, seemingly able to read her mind. He navigated the car as easily as he navigated her body.

Ana sighed and mentally beat her inner goddess into submission.

XX

Inside the elevator at Escala, Christian swung Ana into his arms, bridal style. "I promised you dessert at home after dinner. I think I want that pink peignoir set…" He kissed her senseless while the elevator rose to the penthouse.

"Don't keep me up all night, Mr. Grey," she murmured. "We have a plane to catch tomorrow."

"We'll sleep on the plane," he shrugged.

 **Prior to Thanksgiving**

Mia and Ana coordinated invitations, travel, menus, sleeping arrangements, etc. for Aspen the Saturday before Thanksgiving. Christian's maternal grandparents were spending the holiday at Ben and Rachel's home. Ray would drive from Montesano to Seattle early Wednesday morning. Bob and Carla were spending Thanksgiving at a golf/opera weekend in Phoenix. Keaton, Celeste and Ethan were staying in Seattle to allow Ethan time to study and volunteer at the psych ward of the hospital for class credit. José, Sr. and José planned to spend time together in Portland. It was José's senior year and finals were approaching. He didn't want to be tempted to ski or hike when he should be studying for his engineering classes. Prescott, Reynolds and Ryan were visiting family.

Susan and Samantha were flying nonstop from Las Vegas to Denver. Mr. Bentley would pick them up Wednesday afternoon and transport them to Aspen. Stephan and Jane were flying Christian and Ana, Carrick, Grace and Mia, Elliot and Kate, Taylor and Gail, Ray and Luke out of Seattle Wednesday morning into Aspen. Stephen and Jane were spending Thanksgiving with their families in Denver. They planned to return to Aspen on Sunday morning to fly the Greys and their company home. Mr. Bentley would take Susan and Samantha back to Denver early Sunday morning and they would fly non-stop back to Las Vegas.

Ana, Mia and Gail bent their heads over floor plans for the house trying to figure out where to put everyone. Five guest suites sounded great…until you factored in fifteen people. Ana and Christian in the master bedroom suite; Carrick and Grace in their usual suite; Elliot and Kate in his usual suite; Mia in her usual suite; Taylor and Gail were assigned the fifth available suite. Susan and Samantha were assigned the king size hide-a-bed in the home office; Sam was bringing a rolling suitcase filled with books so she could study over the weekend. She needed a quiet corner. That left Luke and Ray with inflatable mattresses in the family room.

Gail called Mrs. Bentley and warned her to prepare table, bed and bath linens for twenty people. Mrs. Bentley washed and readied the china, crystal, silverware and serving pieces. She rented a second table and chairs to hold ten. It flowed out of the dining room into the formal living room. Placed end to end with the current table which seated twelve; they had space to hold twenty people comfortably. She cleaned and restocked the wine cellar. She rented a second refrigerator near the bar in the family room to hold beer, liquor, mixers, soft drinks, juices and bags of ice. She rented two large convection ovens to supplement the double oven and wall oven in the kitchen. She ordered a trio of long low centerpieces of russet leaves and golden roses with sage-colored tapers for the dining table and bouquets of champagne roses and greens for each of the guest suites to be delivered to the house on Wednesday.

Gail coordinated menus and grocery lists with Mia and Ana. Gail and Ana planned to serve wraps and pizzas with salads on Wednesday. They planned a breakfast brunch for Thanksgiving morning. Mia planned to create four different gourmet appetizers for a pre-dinner cocktail party at three and wrote out a list of wines to be served with for the cocktail hour and dinner.

Ana planned Thanksgiving Dinner to be served at four. Her traditional menu was turkey, potatoes, gravy, stuffing, whole green beans, Caesar salad, cracked whole wheat rolls, homemade cranberry relish, crudités and pumpkin pie with real whipped cream.

The rest of the weekend would be breakfast buffets or lunches and dinners created from leftovers. Ana provided her recipes for southwest turkey soup with turkey quesadillas; turkey tetrazzini and turkey stir fry. Gail offered her turkey pot pie recipe. They planned on lots of turkey sandwiches and turkey wraps with fresh salads and crudités to fill menu gaps through the weekend.

Once they assembled grocery lists; Gail ordered grocery delivery to the Aspen house on Wednesday from the butcher she used in Aspen and from the grocery store in Denver. Gail explained the number of guests, the meals being served for five days and when she expected the butcher to deliver her order. She went through an almost identical process with the grocery delivery service ordering fresh and canned foods, dried goods and paper and cleaning products. Gail emailed the grocery lists to Mrs. Bentley along with the delivery dates.

The butcher and grocery delivery brought enough items to the Aspen house to supply a 4-H summer camp for a week. The industrial-sized house refrigerator was stuffed. The rental refrigerator was stuffed. The wine cellar was fully stocked. The bar in the family room was fully stocked. The mini refrigerators in the guest suites were stocked with water and juices.

Wednesday afternoon found Ana, Gail, Susan, Grace and Mrs. Bentley busy baking pies, rolls and breakfast items. Gail baked several dozen mega-sized pumpkin cream-cheese muffins in the wall oven. Grace and Mrs. Bentley assembled a dozen deep-dish pumpkin pies using Ana's specially ground spice mixture and pie recipe. They had command of the double oven. Ana made three dozen cracked whole wheat rolls for dinner and then several dozen ciabatta-sized cracked whole wheat rolls for turkey sandwiches over the long weekend. She kept both the convection ovens busy. Susan manned two waffle irons; making Ray's favorite pumpkin pecan waffles in copious amounts to serve everyone over the weekend.

 **Thanksgiving Day**

"Meal time," the guard maneuvered Jack Hyde's food tray through the slot. "Enjoy. Dinner will be a boxed lunch."

Jack approached and took the meal tray. He observed three slices of boneless turkey roast, mashed potatoes and gravy, instant stuffing, berried cranberry sauce, green salad, mixed vegetables, roll and butter plus pumpkin pie.

Last year Elizabeth flew them into Las Vegas for the weekend. She went to a poker tournament, he went to strip clubs and had lots of lap dances provided by petite dancers. When they landed back in the room every night; she ordered gourmet steak dinners with decent wine for them. It was a hedonistic weekend for him. Elizabeth did well through the tournament, which meant she was diverted from asking him what he was doing while she was playing. She walked away with third place in her category. When he thought he'd have to entertain her Saturday night; she wanted to watch the final five players. It meant he had another night of strip clubs, lap dances and arranging a call girl to come to their suite. He planned a bonus three-way if Elizabeth walked in on them.

Lunch eaten, tray presented back to the guard, Hyde reached for one of his Stephen King novels and read until dinner was served. It wasn't much of a dinner, but since an effort had been made to serve them a hot breakfast and a holiday lunch, it was useless to complain like others in the unit. He could hear them bellyaching about food all the time. What the hell…they didn't have to earn the money for it, shop, cook or clean up afterwards. They ought to be more grateful. He assembled his turkey and cheese sandwiches, with condiments and portions of lettuce and sliced tomato. Sandwiches, chips, pumpkin cake and a carton of milk…he sighed and wished for a carafe of dark roast coffee.

As part of his nighttime ritual; he drew several pieces of toilet paper off the roll and twisted two stick figures from them. He wrote C.G. and A.S. on the stick figures and dropped them in the toilet. They were his targets as he urinated. His mood improved greatly when he flushed them down the toilet. He grinned at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He loved his nightly ritual of pissing on Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele effigies. He didn't have sexual fantasies about her any more. He got greater pleasure from fantasizing about Christian Grey tied to a chair and watching helplessly as Jack took Ana to the edge of death a half dozen times before finally squeezing the life out of her.

 **Black Friday**

"Finally alone?" Ray wandered into the home office to speak to Susan.

"Luke convinced Sam to go for a walk to clear her head before she begins studying for her next class." Susan smiled. "He must have been a good study buddy in college. Between each assignment, he takes her for a walk to clear her head and makes sure she's hydrated."

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked.

"We put up the tree and exchange little presents on December 6; which is St. Nicholas Day. I cook a stew or a hearty soup and bake whole grain rolls for dinner. We assemble a basket of apples, oranges, small dark chocolates and nuts, which gives us healthy snacks through December. We're sending a St. Nicholas basket to Ana on December 6th as a thank-you gift for this weekend."

"We have a shoebox where we keep travel ideas. On that night; Sam and I decide where to go after the New Year's. She asks for time off from January 1 through MLK weekend while she's on winter break from college. Sometimes we go on cruise, sometimes we go on a pack trip. One year we went to New York and checked into a huge hotel. Even numbered days we went sightseeing. Odd number days we stayed in the hotel and tried out the different spa services."

"Usually Sam works Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so colleagues with children can be home for the holidays. I usually work at the community soup kitchen. Otherwise, I don't have any major projects planned for the week." She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a set of oak chairs I purchased at a flea market. They are in desperate need of upholstery. I took the seats off, stripped, sanded and refinished the chairs." He showed her before and after pictures. "I wondered if you would come to Montesano and spend the week around Christmas teaching me to upholster."

"It takes longer than a week to learn how to reupholster, but I'll teach you what I can. I think you should use a honey or a light brown suede on those chairs. They'd be great hall chairs if you could find a hall table from the same era in oak. A complete set would increase their value. I'll need you to measure the seats and then I'll send you fabric samples."

Ray considered her suggestion. He opened his laptop and began searching consignment stores, yard sales, thrift stores and eBay for a hall table.

XX

Grace and Ana were on a forced march with Mia and Kate; shopping for hours in Aspen on Black Friday. Grace helped Ana find a lovely silver martini set for Carla and Bob for Christmas. The pitcher, shaker, jigger/shot measure, the strainer, the stirring spoon, the tongs for adding condiments to the glasses, two condiment holders, a set of twelve silver-rimmed crystal glasses and the silver serving tray are classically designed. Grace assured Ana it was the perfect gift for Carla for entertaining.

Thanks to one of her favorite Amazon stores, Ana already purchased half-a-dozen chambray shirts for Ray for Christmas. At the artisan gallery she found a wooden Christmas tree ornament. Shaped like an Aspen leaf, it was monogrammed with an 'R'; Ana bought it immediately. Grace asked what they planned to do for a Christmas tree for the house at Hunts Point. Ana explained her plan of white garland and lights with white and gold angel motif ornaments. "I thought I'd use chocolate, cranberry and gold to decorate the rest of the house because those colors coordinate." She explained she planned on a tree-trimming event at the house on December 4th with a buffet dinner and invitations for close friends and family.

Grace pointed out a white quilted Christmas tree skirt at the artisan gallery. It had different sized patches of velvet, satin and lace with gold embellishments. Ana loved the look of it and bought it instantly. Grace spotted monogrammed white satin and velvet Christmas stockings with gold trims. Ana bought the A and C stockings and then searched the remainder of the stockings for sale. She bought a dozen coordinating white satin and velvet stockings with gold Christmas ornaments embellished on them. She counted how many guests she had on the list for Christmas and a dozen stockings was not enough, but it was a start. She had to shop online for more Christmas stockings.

"Shoelaces," Ana murmured to Grace. Thank god for Grace – she saved Ana from being pressured into buying a backless silver dancing dress. It would be a top on Kate or Mia…but it barely covered Ana's ass. Grace concurred there was no reason to buy a 'dress' that would piss Christian off. If Ana bought it, she would need a pair of black pants, because it was so short. Ana was happy with her purchases of cashmere sweater twin sets, cashmere sweater dresses and soft fleece sweats. She didn't need MORE. In fact, she planned to leave at least one of everything she bought in Aspen for future use.

Grace laughed at the word "shoelaces" and they headed for the SUV. Mia and Kate snarked about Grace and Ana's abilities to shop until they dropped, but Grace and Ana didn't cave to their pressure. Ana wanted to go home and take a nap. She hated shopping on Black Fridays. It's too nuts and chaotic. Shopping in addition to the damned shoppers; she had to endure paparazzi.

 _"I will hire Mia to help me with the housewarming at Hunts Point on New Year's Eve. Gourmet canapés and libations are within her skill set, as demonstrated on Thanksgiving. I wonder if Christian, Carrick and Elliot are home from their hike yet. I don't know what's on anyone's schedule tomorrow – but I'm putting on comfortable sweats, prepping a tea tray and reading a few good books while hiding out in the master suite."_ Ana thought and kept her yawn to herself.

XX

It was Black Friday and Elena was frustrated and angry. Normally it would be brunch at someplace chic; shopping at upscale stores, checking in at all the salons and a gourmet dinner with friends or attending some charity event. This year it was crappy boxed meals as a skeleton crew of guards worked. Four days of lockdown in her cell wouldn't be pleasant, but she could do it. She passed on Thanksgiving cards sent to jail by every do-gooder church group in Seattle. She told the guards to give them to someone who hadn't had contact with their family for a while.

Robert arranged for her to have a commissary visit on Tuesday before the long weekend. He could not arrange a holiday package in time, but put money in her commissary fund. She was able to get hair dye and emery boards along with cranberry juice and 7-Up. She bought protein foods with the remainder of her $50. She had five minutes with the library cart Wednesday morning and was allowed two magazines and the _Seattle Times_. She had the necessary supplies to get her through the weekend. She didn't want to think beyond that.

 **Saturday, November 26**

"So, what's everyone's plan for the day?" Christian asked at breakfast.

"Ana says she's hanging out here for the day, so Sam and I thought we'd go to lunch and a movie, maybe dinner," Luke said. "We're planning to see _Breaking Dawn, Part One_. Anyone who wants to go with us – speak up now." No one accepted the offer.

"Kate and I are going skiing, who's coming with?" Elliot asked. Mia, Christian, Grace, Carrick, Taylor and Gail held up their hands.

"What are you doing while we're skiing?" Grace asked Ana.

"Books, tea tray, master bedroom, looking out the window at the snowy mountains and celebrating that I'm not killing myself on a ski slope." Ana said to the laughter of Ray and Susan.

"Mrs. Bentley is taking Susan and me on a whirlwind tour of thrift stores, consignment shops and used furniture stores." Ray announced.

"We're taking Mr. and Mrs. Bentley, Gail, Taylor, Ray and Susan out to dinner at our favorite rib place tonight," Carrick announced. "If you plan to eat dinner here tonight; there's lots of leftovers or you can order in a pizza."

"I want to go dancing tonight," Mia said. "Who is up for dancing?"

"Depends on where we go," Kate said.

"Not me," Ana said. "I'm still whipped from that forced march yesterday. I made a crockpot of Southwest Turkey Soup and there's a container of prepped Turkey Quesadillas in the refrigerator. That way everyone can eat when they are hungry."

"I'd rather stay home and watch movies with Ana tonight. I might need to soak in the Jacuzzi after spending a day on the slopes," Christian kink winked at her.

XX 

"How did you manage this?" Sam asked Luke.

"The minute Mr. Grey said he was spending Thanksgiving in Aspen, I bought the movie tickets online and booked the hotel online."

"Did you plan to bring me here?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"No, but I'm a Marine and ex-Eagle Scout. If you said yes, I didn't want us to waste valuable time searching for somewhere to go. I didn't want to take you to a no-tell motel. I went to the midnight opening of _Breaking Dawn_ so I can tell you about the movie. If you don't want to be here with me; we still have time to make the movie." Luke offered.

"No, I definitely want to be here with you," Sam said, melting into Luke's arms.

He kissed her gently. "We can hide out here all night if you want. Ana is staying home tonight; I'm not back on duty until time to leave tomorrow."

"Too many questions will be asked," Sam said gently. "We need to be back by midnight. I have to finish packing before bedtime. We leave at six o'clock tomorrow morning. I can sleep on the way to Denver Stapleton. We're at the airport by nine-thirty, we check in at ten and are on a flight to Vegas by eleven. Estimate two and a half hours flight time with another thirty minutes to get home, it will be noon Las Vegas/Seattle time."

"Let's not waste our time together right now by talking schedules," Luke said, kissing Sam while peeling their clothes off.

XX  
Same day, Seattle, 8:00 p.m.

"Don't go home," Barney clasped Emily's hand. "I want you to stay."

"Stay overnight?" Emily asked.

"Stay here…with me…for good," Barney clarified. "I like you Emily. I like our mandatory cyber breaks away from computers, games, emails, cell phones, IPads, Kindles, etc. I like playing gin rummy with you where the loser has to make dinner or do the dishes. I like waking up with you. I like making breakfast with you."

"I like waking up with you too, but moving in together means we have to negotiate bathroom space, bedroom space and closet space…" Emily grimaced. "Not to mention furniture, expenses, boundaries, etc. Additionally there will be issues with our parents. I don't see it happening until after the New Year."

"I thought asking you would be the hardest part. However, I think the hardest part will be to declutter my office to put a second desk and your bookcases." Barney laughed. "Let's coordinate our move for the week before New Year's Eve. I want to start the New Year by waking up with you. We celebrate Chanukahs with our individual families. We move you into my condo on the twenty-ninth and morning of the thirtieth. We celebrate our first Sabbath together on Friday night and Saturday. We have to attend the Greys' open house on New Year's Eve. We can't do that if we're with our families. The open house is two to seven. Sunset is at 4:30. We can be at their house by five and spend two hours there. Then we can go out to a nice dinner; have a New Year's celebration all our own; and wake up in our bed on January first. Since we're both off work January second we can unpack and get you settled the first and second."

"Let's brainstorm the list of things to negotiate," Emily said. "Thursday nights are house nights. That's usually my mandatory cyber ban night; except for my iPod. That's when I do my cleaning and prep for the weekend. My Sundays are social days, i.e. movies, museums, lunches. Sunday nights I do my prep for the upcoming week. Monday nights are just couch potato nights. I don't cook, it's just soup, salad, sandwich or wraps night."

"I'm all for that if you would be willing to negotiate Friday nights – say the first and third Friday with my family and the second and fourth Friday with your family. If there's a fifth Friday; we can either go to Temple nearest my condo or just have a quiet night of meditation and reflection in our condo – like the last Friday of December is a fifth Friday. It would be just you and me." Barney explained. "I already looked, there's a fifth Friday in March, June, August and November 2012."

"Staying in at the condo is acceptable on fifth Fridays if we turn off phones, computers, lock the door, keep the drapes drawn, minimal lighting, etc." Emily said. "We need to talk expenses, schedules and chores. We need to decide how to handle family dissention and discussions."

"Expenses – how about a joint checking account to pay utilities, food and entertainment," Barney said. "I make three times what you make; so why don't I put in ¾ of the expenses and you put in ¼ of the expenses? We can set a fixed amount each month. We will discuss bills. We'll negotiate closet and bathroom space. I'm also willing to negotiate household chores. I'll be responsible for cooking or ordering and paying for takeout on Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. Saturday, Monday and Wednesday are your days. Fridays are dinners with family unless we're here at the condo and I vote for pizza delivery. You cook; I clean and vice versa. We're responsible for breakfasts and dinners on our assigned days."

"Works for me," Emily said. "I promise not to inflict my shabby chic furniture on you if you promise to get rid of that ugly couch."

"I can deal with that – as long as we agree to donate cast off furniture and doubles to a thrift store," Barney said. "We can declutter and rearrange the office so that we both have more space." He would ask his cousin's new wife to help redecorate and rearrange the condo. She was studying interior decorating. She could use them as a project to test some of her class theories. It would be a great Christmas present for Emily. However, since moving in together was frowned upon in their social and religious circles – his new cousin would have to be sworn to secrecy.

"I would prefer no hide-a-bed or air mattress where people can bunk down for the night," Emily said. "I love you, but I don't want to inflict my neurotic sister on us."

"I'd like that; and the opportunity to support one another when we have rotten days or tough weeks," Barney pulled her into his lap for a long kiss. "Do we agree to moving in together, a one-year engagement and no children until two years after we are married?"

"Are you serious?" Emily asked. "Because if you're messing with my heart and my head, I will have to hurt you.

"I'm serious, Emily. I see us in this for the long haul. I've never met anyone like you. I've never loved anyone like you. I've never wanted this with anyone but you." Barney's hazel eyes connected with Emily's dark chocolate eyes. He wanted her to see how serious he was.

"Agreed, a one-year engagement, no babies until after our second anniversary. How many babies do you want?" She asked.

"Two…and I don't care what sex they are. I just want them to be healthy." Barney said. "I'd rather not wait for more than three years between them. There's seven years between me and my brother. I was a pain in his ass when he was a teenager. By the time I was a teenager; he was in college. We don't have a close relationship."

"There's twelve months between my older sister and me and fourteen months between me and my younger sister. I'd rather have some space between babies also, but not too much space. I just want us to enjoy ourselves and our home life together," Emily said before kissing Barney. "I'm glad we work out at the same gym, work close to one another, love hockey and love hiking."

"I love you and your pretty brown eyes and long curly hair," Barney said kissing her again.

 **Monday, November 28, 2011**

The U.S. Marshalls, who flew from Seattle to Boise with a loaded JPATS plane, handed Susannah and two other female inmates off to a set of Idaho Department of Corrections guards. They provided three sets of transport paperwork, three file jackets and three duffel bags of possessions. "Thank you for flying Con Air," one of the U.S. Marshalls laughed and they departed. Susannah thought lots of uncomplimentary thoughts; but kept them to herself.

"Listen up," the female guard fastened Susannah's handcuffs to a line chain behind the other two female inmates. "Bathroom break for ten minutes followed by lunch served in a secure location for twenty minutes. Then we are boarding an Idaho Department of Corrections van. It's a three and a half hour drive to Pocatello. When you arrive at Pocatello, you will be taken to processing. Once you are assigned quarters in the processing unit, you will be allowed a collect call to family or friends." The female guard with the paperwork stepped to the front of the line. The male guard with the duffle bags stepped to the rear behind Susannah.

Susannah closed her eyes for a minute. _Ten years total; seven years before I can apply for parole. If I am lucky, I will be able to celebrate my 35_ _th_ _birthday as a completely free woman…no prison, no parole, no probation,_ she thought to herself. _I have been stupid and put my trust in people who used me for their own agendas. The other prisoners are not my friends. I will behave myself. I will earn good time. I will get the fuck out of here. It's just like a D/s contract – keep your head down, avoid eye contact, keep your hands to yourself, keep your mouth shut, keep yourself clean, keep your space tidy, eat when it is time, shower when it is time, exercise then it is time, sleep when it is time, follow the rules. Study when you can to improve yourself. Call dad and let him know I am here. Endure Sandra's lectures and keep my mouth shut. Ask Dad about selling my things and putting the money in an account for me. He can arrange a commissary account for me and send commissary packages. If I'm self-supporting, Sandra will have one less reason to bitch at me._

XX 

"Gail delivered a picnic basket of food and wine; a set of pajamas and robes for tonight and sweats for tomorrow morning. Taylor will pick us up at six and take us back to Escala to shower and dress for the day," Ana said.

"Taylor's gone for the night?" Christian asked.

"Taylor's bunked down in the security suite. He will finish inspections there." Ana replied. "He took everything upstairs for us."

"I know we are supposed to inspect, but we haven't christened all the rooms and surfaces yet," Christian said. "I want to explore areas which will be impossible to get to later."

Ana gave him an odd look.

"Closets…pantry…storage areas before they are storage areas," Christian explained. "I thought we'd play _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ in all of them. You didn't go to boy-girl parties and neither did I. John said it's a touchy-feely game for seven minutes. We inspect, make notes, and set the kitchen timer for seven minutes. I set the timer on the odd spaces, you set the timer on the even ones. When we run out of spaces, we go to the closets in our master suite."

"Sounds like fun," Ana said. "There's no competition, right?"

"Nope, I initiate the touchy feely when it's my space and you initiate the touchy feely when it's your space." Christian said. "We're starting with the storage closet in the family room and then advance to other spaces."

"What do we do if there are closet organizers in the way?" Ana asked.

"Then it is seven minutes up against the door to the space." Christian offered the option. He reached for her hand and took her to the family room.

"Closet organizer," Christian announced when he opened the family room storage. They inspected it, the door knob, the door hinges and the light in the closet. Then Christian set the timer for seven minutes and set it on a shelf and pulled Ana into his arms. Seven minutes passed while Christian kissed Ana, stroking her hair and holding her head in place while he plundered her lips.

"Linen closet in the guest bath," Ana pulled Christian's hand toward the bathroom." She opened the door. "Closet organizer." They checked the construction of the organizer, door knob and door hinges. "On your knees." She set the timer for seven minutes and set it on a shelf. Her hands held his face while she peppered his face with kisses before spending the last few minutes kissing his lips. Meanwhile, Christian slowly stroked from Ana's ankles to her knees, finally settling there and brushing his knuckles back and forth across the backs of her knees.

"Closet, guest suite," Christian drew Ana to the closet. "Mini walk-in closet; plenty of room to stand around." It took longer to inspect the closet, but once they put the last checkmark on the sheet, Christian set the timer. "Shoes off." He pulled Ana onto his feet, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands centered on rubbing up and down her spine, most noticeably massaging the small of her back as he danced her around in the compact space.

"Cleaning storage closet," Ana announced as they opened a door. Christian checked everything while Ana marked it off on the list. "If you sit in the space for the vacuum cleaner, I can sit on your lap." Christian crawled in, Ana set the timer and then she was on his lap. She kissed him before letting her wicked little tongue explore his neck and clavicle. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe just as the timer sounded.

"Laundry room?" Christian asked.

"I think that qualifies as a room," Ana said, "but the storage closet for the ironing board and laundry supplies qualifies as a space."

They opened the closet to find more closet organizers. Again, a quick inspection to prove everything was working….then Christian smirked. "Against the door works for me," Christian set the timer. He lifted Ana into his arms and pressed her against the door. His hands held her ass, but they did not move. His mouth feasted on the little hollows under her ears and dipped into the hollow of her throat before his tongue traced the V of her sweater.

 **Tuesday, November 29**

"I know where I want to start inspecting the house," Christian wrapped his arms around Ana. "The building inspector signed off on everything. Can't we just play?"

"Don't even think about it," Ana said. "We played around last night, all over the house. We need to inspect tonight. We are packing Wednesday night. Ray is at Escala on Thursday to celebrate his birthday. Instead of having him help us pack and move, I want to give him carte blanche to inspect and make recommendations."

"So, tonight we're inspecting...?" Christian asked.

"Every light switch, door knob, lighting fixture, electrical outlet, faucet, drain…" Ana said.

"Sounds exhausting." Christian argued.

"Same set up as last night…food, pajamas, sweats, and Taylor will pick us up at six and take us back to Escala to shower and dress for the day," Ana said. "Taylor is in the security suite. He will finish inspections there and in the garage." Ana replied. She shook the inspection clipboard Elliot gave them, along with a night light, a roll of paper towels and a box of matches. "Let's get started." She started in the foyer with an inspection sheet for every room on a clipboard.

XX 

"I'm done…" Christian announced. "Food, wine…"

"I vote for a long hot soak…" Ana countered. "It's overcast and windy; we probably won't be able to see the lake. Why don't you start a fire? It will be ready for us when it is dinner time." She started stripping on the way to the bathroom…

…leaving Christian to stare at the fireplace…Ana started a fire in his body he had to ignore until he started the real thing. He lit the fire in the fireplace, drew the drapes, pulled the wine, glasses and corkscrew from the picnic basket and headed for the bathroom.

"Uhm," Ana said as he slid in behind her. "Look," she pointed out at the lake and the twinkle of lights in the distance.

"You were right about this view," he murmured, kissing her neck.

"Can you just sit and soak with me…sexpertise stuff while I'm soaking?" Ana asked.

"Feeling achy, baby?" He asked and she nodded. "We aim to please, Mrs. Grey," he pulled her into his arms and handed her a glass of wine.

XX

"How about a hot shower before dinner?" Christian said. "Or there's a double sink with a very large mirror over it. We can enjoy the space…the ambiance…after all, we are alone in our own house." He held out his hand, helping Ana to get out of the tub.

"May I wash your hair, or your chest or your back? I want to touch you." She gazed, pleadingly, into his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan," he pulled her hands behind her back and held both wrists with one hand. "But first…mirror sex. Tell me you understand."

"Yes sir…" Ana whispered while he nuzzled her neck.

XX

"That feels so good," Christian murmured while Ana massaged his scalp while washing his hair.

"You need a trim," Ana said.

"Can I call Franco to come to Grey House and give me a trim during a few minutes of down time?" Christian asked.

"As long as I am there and he's not passing on any messages from Mrs. Robinson," Ana warned darkly.

"Works for me," Christian said. "I'll set it up for lunchtime on Monday when we get back to Seattle."

XX

"Uhm, good picnic," Christian said, downing the last of his wine. "I like the tank-less on-demand hot water heater dedicated to just our bathroom. Excellent planning, Mrs. Grey."

"I'll be sure to thank Gail for the picnic…but I ought to thank you for the dessert," Ana laughed. "I'll move the comforter to the bed and draw the drapes if you bank the fire."

XX

He eased into bed on his side and pulled her up against him. He brushed a tendril of hair away from her cheek and kissed her gently. "Sleep pretty girl," he murmured, burying his nose in her soft, fragrant hair. They spooned and watched the twinkle of the lights over the lake. She was safe in his arms, he was safe with her…and they slept.

 **Wednesday, November 30**

"So, the plan is to live at the house at Hunts Point on weekends and live at Escala during the week. Eventually we'll live full time at Hunts Point, but keep the playroom here," Christian reiterated while they finished dinner.

"Yes, but you need a locking footlocker to keep in your closet at Hunts Point, to hold…you know…" Ana said.

"To hold what, Mrs. Grey?" Christian pulled Ana onto his lap.

"You know," she whispered, "kinky fuckery things."

"A whole footlocker of toys?" He nibbled on that spot under her ear.

"Yes," Ana's panties melted.

"Maybe I should order some new things so we have duplicates here and there," he nibbled down to her collarbone.

"This isn't getting packing done or decisions made," Ana protested; scrambling to her feet.

"Oh contraire…" He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her up to the playroom. He unlocked the door, setting her down inside. "I planned ahead…"

"Of course you did," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. She noted the large rolling footlocker sitting in front of the Chesterfield couch. "So, what's the plan?"

"You strip off a piece of clothes and pick a kinky fuckery item to put in the footlocker. I strip off a piece of clothes and pick a kinky fuckery thing to put in the footlocker. This is for my pleasure…and for your anticipation. Every time you misbehave in here tonight, I will choose an extra item."

"Misbehave?" She looked at him.

"We're in the playroom, Mrs. Grey. You've misbehaved six times since we stepped foot in the door. One, you forgot once we are in this room; you are my submissive and subject to the rules of the room. Two and three, you have not addressed me properly both times you spoke. Four and five, you've spoken twice without permission. Six, you are looking at me without permission."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Ana dropped her voice to submissive level, along with her eyes.

"Granted." Christian subdued a smirk.

"Your submissive is sorry she isn't properly dressed either," Ana said softly.

"Clothing is essential; we're playing a strip game, Mrs. Grey." Christian said. "Do you have a question?"

"Your submissive requests you put the six kinky fuckery punishment items in the footlocker after she has been blindfolded. She would like to be surprised at the new house." Ana asked.

"Normally I don't take requests, but blindfolding and surprising you intrigues me. Your request is granted, pretty girl. Now, how many pieces of clothes are you wearing?" Christian asked.

"Seven, sir," Ana answered.

"I am wearing five, so you take off three pieces of clothes and select three toys. You will kneel when you present the toy to me to put in the footlocker."

"Yes, sir," Ana said.

"Very well, remove clothing article number one and retrieve kinky fuckery toy one." Christian directed.

Ana removed her shoes and placed them carefully under one of the chairs near the padded library table. She crossed to the armoires and opened them.

"There will be an additional toy penalty if you procrastinate," Christian said. "Remember the _obey immediately and without hesitation_ clause of the playroom rules."

"Selected sir," Ana came back with a black leather riding crop; gracefully knelt and held it up with both hands, her eyes downcast.

"Excellent choice," Christian stroked her hair before placing the riding crop in the footlocker. "You may remove your second piece of clothing and retrieve toy number two."

Ana rose and walked over to the chair, shedding her socks. She placed them inside her shoes. She selected a black satin blindfold with a set of black satin restraints. She returned to Christian, knelt and offered them to him.

"Nice," Christian stroked her hair. "Rise, take off clothing article number three and select toy number three."

Ana rose and crossed to the chair. She slipped off her jeans, folded them and laid them on the chair. She crossed to the second armoire and selected a set of black leather ankle and wrist cuffs. She crossed to Christian, knelt and offered them to him.

"Interesting. Stay here." He slipped off his shoes while standing in front of her. His bare feet disappeared from sight. She could hear him cross to the other hall chair and put his shoes under it. She could hear him cross to the armoires, but she could not hear what he removed; she could not see what he put in the footlocker.

"Rise, take off your next article of clothes, retrieve your next toy." Christian ordered.

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged his command. She crossed to the hall chair and removed her sweatshirt. She folded it and laid it on top of her jeans. She choose the set of black leather floggers. The mini flogger had eight-inch long strands. The middle flogger had twelve-inch strands and the largest flogger had eighteen-inch strands. She returned to Christian and knelt, offering the set to him.

"Thank you, pretty girl," Christian stroked her hair again and took her offering. He placed them in the footlocker. He crossed to the chair and removed another piece of clothing. Ana thought it was his sweatshirt, but she could not see. He opened a drawer. She did could not tell what he retrieved. He put the toy in the footlocker. Again, from her view point, she could not see what he had chosen.

"Rise, next piece of clothes and next toy," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she rose and walked over to the chair. She removed her T-shirt and folded it, placing it on top of her sweatshirt. She crossed to the armoire and chose the red and yellow safe word balls. She crossed back to Christian; knelt and offered him the toys.

"Interesting choice," his voice barely contained his excitement. He stroked her hair and took the safe word balls, putting them in the footlocker. He crossed to his hall chair and she could hear the rustle of clothes. She could not see what he removed, but she guessed it was his T-shirt. She thought he took his sweet time folding it and crossing back to the toy armoire. She could hear a drawer opening and a bit of a clatter. She guessed he had chosen a spreader bar, but she could not see it. She would look for it the next time she chose an item.

"Rise, next piece of clothes and toy," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she rose and walked over to the chair. She removed her bra, folded it and laid it on top of her pile of clothes. She turned slowly toward him, aware that her nipples were erect, she could see them as she looked down. His gasp told her that he was quite interested in this game now.

She crossed to the armoire. She didn't know what he chose because the spreader bar was still there. She paused for a moment and then retrieved the sensory set of the vampire glove, fur glove, feather duster and single and multiple Wartenburg wheels. She crossed back to him, knelt and offered him the toys.

"Curious," he commented, stroking her hair. He put them in the footlocker and returned to her. She could see those sexy feet before they left, taking him to his hall chair. She could hear the zipper of his jeans. It must have been the T-shirt last time, jeans this time, boxers for last. He moved to the armoire. She did not hear what he selected or put in the footlocker.

"Rise, remove your panties and choose your last toy." He ordered.

Ana moved to the hall chair and slowly removed her underwear. She folded them carefully and placed them on top of her pile of clothes.

"You are trying my patience," he growled. She walked gracefully at an unhurried pace and went to the toy armoire. She selected spreader bar and returned to him, kneeling, offering it to him.

"Position one, right here until I tell you otherwise." He watched her move into position before he moved to the chair to remove his boxers and place them on his clothing pile. He walked behind her, admiring the view and went to the toy armoire. He selected a Japanese silk tie and came back, blindfolding her. He went back to the toy armoire and completed his selection of toys. She could not tell what he picked from doors and drawers opening. She could not tell what he choose from putting things in the footlocker. She could hear him close the footlocker and clasp a lock on it.

"Rise," he helped her stand and guided her to the St. Andrews cross.

Ana obeyed.

Christian fastened leather cuffs to her hands and ankles. "He stroked his thumbnail up her spine. He stroked her hair before braiding it and then ran his thumbnail lightly down her face, down her neck, down her sternum, pausing slowly at her navel and made its way to her sex. His mouth plundered hers while his fingers plundered her sex. When her lips were swollen and tender and when her sex felt needy, he removed his fingers and stood before her. "Uhm…because we haven't been in our playroom for a while...I have chosen to delay our gratification. You will not come until I order it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Ana said, her voice throaty and breathless.

 **December 1**

"Wow," Ana greeted Ray as she stepped off the elevator at Escala. "Don't you look nice?" She walked around him and noted the handmade vest. It was made from tool-motif material on the front and denim on the back and the pockets. It matched a denim tie. Ray wore a crisp white shirt with his jeans and boots.

Ray smiled. "Presents from Susan and Sam." He showed her the carved wooden cufflinks.

"Too cool," Ana kissed him and led him through to the great room. "You look so good, I'm ashamed to say we're eating at home and I have work for you to do at the new house."

"How was your work day?" Ray asked.

"Busy, met with a famous person and his obsequious ghost writer. I can't mention his name…but he dropped a lot of starlet's names." She laughed. "It took an hour to explain media releases to him so we aren't sued for using real names, in-depth physical descriptions or damning photos. He thought he was impressing me with his kiss-and-tell antics. When he asked about my sex life – I told him private and off limits. I think he got the hint."

"Elliot and Kate are coming over," Gail called out. "Elliot wants to talk to Ray about a project. Dinner is ready when you are. Mr. Grey is in the study."

Ana went to give Christian a hello kiss. It turned into a touchy, feely kiss which Ana broke with a breathy whispered, "Behave," admonition to Christian. "Dinner's ready." She said.

"Presents are on the end of the dining table. Do you want to torture Ray now, or later?" Christian asked.

"Later, food and libation first." Ana decided.

XX 

"Excellent dinner, Gail!" Ray thanked her. "Thanks for making my favorites."

"Ana gave me the recipe for rolled cheeseburger meatloaf." Gail said.

"Still, one of my favorites, thanks," Ray said.

"It's tasty!" Elliot scraped the last bite off his plate. "Ana, sister dearest, will you teach Kate to make it?"

"Ugh, no…" Kate said. "I don't touch raw meat. I don't eat steak tartare or sushi."

"I'll have to steal the leftovers, then," Elliot announced.

"I don't think so, son. That's my leftovers you're eyeing," Ray said.

"I bought you a great present; and I want to enlist your help in restoring a walnut banister in an old bar." Elliot tried to barter.

"I'd have to see the banister first," Ray stated.

"Presents or apple pie?" Ana asked.

"Apple pie?" Ray's eyes lit up.

"Ala mode," Gail said, clearing dishes. "With vanilla bean ice cream."

"Dessert!" Ray and Elliot voted.

Gail served dessert and left them alone.

XX 

"Presents now?" Ana asked.

"Sure, but I think there's way too many here for this old man," Ray said.

"You're not old," Ana scolded him. "You're younger than Bob."

"God is younger than Bob," Kate snarked.

Christian gave him iPod loaded with classic songs of 60s, 70s, 80s and 90s. Every Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band album was loaded on it. Knowing his ban on headphones in the shop; Christian also gave him a docking station for the shop and one for the house. Ana gave him a personalized wooden carpenter's caddy, with four large sections in the top part with a bottom drawer holding four removable wooden trays for nails, screws, nuts and bolts. "If you don't want to use it in the shop, it will look quite snazzy on the counter to hold cooking utensils or on a picnic table to hold paper plates, napkins, cutlery and condiments."

"It's great, Annie," he hugged her.

"From me," Kate handed over a package containing a large, handmade, walnut box with spaces on the side that held 12 handmade wood plank coasters. "It's supposed to be big enough to hold all your remotes – TV, cable, stereo, etc."

"It's great!" Ray said. "I'm always losing the remotes which is really vexing since I'm the only person in the house."

"My prezzie," Elliot announced, handing over a present wrapped in baseball motif wrapping paper. Inside was a black T-shirt with white lettering that said, "Keep Calm - I Fix Things" with a picture of a hammer on it. Inside the pocket was a personalized key ring which held a usable mini screwdriver as the key fob.

"I like that keyring," Ray said. "Thanks Elliot, but I haven't decided whether to share the leftovers with you or not. You see – you slice that rolled meatloaf, nuke it, put it on a bun and it's like eating a bacon cheeseburger."

"Well then, I guess we're having lunch together tomorrow, here, to discuss that walnut banister project and eat Gail's leftover meatloaf." Elliot mugged.

Ray laughed. "I guess Annie didn't tell you that I raid the refrigerator at night." He teased Elliot and grinned when he saw Elliot pout. "I'll be at the Hunts Point house, inspecting it. I'll make us brown bag lunches – with meatloaf sandwiches. You bring the drinks."

"Present from Carla," Ana passed him an odd-shaped package. "Maybe it's one of those singing fish plaques," she guessed.

"I hope not," Ray shuddered. He carefully unwrapped it. "Wow, just, wow!" It was a door knocker made from a large, polished walnut burl, mounted on an oval walnut plaque. Ray raised the burl to the height of the spring holding it and dropped it on the plaque. It resonated loudly. "I won't miss anyone at the front door with this!" He examined it. "Walnut with a good covering of polyurethane. It will brave the elements well."

"That's cool," Ana stroked the burl. "Carla must have gone to a craft fair. That's cool."

Ray laughed. "Elliot tells me you have a programmable doorbell. I thought I'd program it with _Who Can It Be Now_ by Men Down Under."

Ana caught sight of Christian's face and laughed. "Thank you for the suggestion. Elliot advocated the Lurch intonation ' _you rang'_. Kate recommended _My Doorbell_ by White Stripes. Christian suggested _Ride of the Valkyries_ and I considered _Greensleeves_. Since everyone is being announced by security or the front gate… _Who Can It Be Now_ is good for a laugh."

A/N: I know Mr. Kavanagh's name is Eamon in _Grey_ , but since I named him Keaton before _Grey_ ; I'm keeping the name for continuity. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Breathe II Chapter 3**

 **Friday, December 2**

"Security suite established and inspected. Panic room established and inspected." Taylor reported. "Mr. Steele took a full truck of thrift and antique store purchases home to Montesano. He'll return before nine tomorrow morning. Garage door openers were placed in all the vehicles. Access codes to the main gate, house and security suite have been changed," he handed a white card to Mr. Grey. "Mrs. Grey expects you to pick her up from Grey Annex at six and go to the house. Your R8 is parked downstairs, waiting for you. Everything is prepared for your weekend."

XX

"How many pieces of clothes are you wearing Mrs. Grey?" Christian played with her knee.

"Seven if I don't count my coat," Ana replied.

"I'm wearing seven also. I'll meet you in the hall on the second floor, sans your coat." He said, expertly parking the car and holding her door open.

XX

"We're going to play a game called _Hall Sex_ ," Christian said.

"I heard _Hall Sex_ is where you pass each other in the hall, telling each other to fuck off," Ana said. "That doesn't sound like fun to me."

"I heard that too," Christian admitted. "So I thought we'd initiate the house with a different version of _Hall Sex_. John said we've gotten away from asking and answering questions. I thought about this today and have a way for us to play Strip Questions with rewards and penalties. You start at one end of the hall and I'll start at the other. You ask a question; if I answer correctly; I take off a piece of clothes and step forward one step. If I answer incorrectly, I have to put one piece of clothes back on, and take one step backwards. Ditto for you. The person who gets to the middle of the hall first gets to choose the positions/toys/scenes for the night. Do you understand the rules?" Christian asked.

"Yes sir," Ana said.

Christian reached in his pocket and took out a card with questions. "Question one – how old was I when I won my first athletic medal or trophy?" He smirked at her.

"Third grade, track and field day, you placed first in the 100-yard dash." Ana smiled. "You let Grandma Frannie put the medal on over your head and hug you. You shook Grandpa Theo's hand…but no one else was allowed to touch you."

Christian's smirk faded.

XX

"December 16 you will be moved from intake to housing at WCCW," Robert Rawson, Elena's lawyer explained to her. "We need to get you organized. I arranged for a phone card. It has a balance of $200 on it. You'll pick it up at the commissary. Write your name and inmate number on the card with a permanent marker. I put $200 in your commissary funds. On the seventeenth, when you get phone time, call my office." He pulled out the list of possessions allowed in max and a printed catalog from the website. They discussed what she needed, and what she wanted. There was no cost limit; but each package had to weigh less than 20 pounds, which included packaging.

"Who are you writing to?" He asked suspiciously when she requested a stationery and stamp pack.

"I'm not, jailhouse rumor says stationery and stamps are hot commodities in prison." Elena explained. "Just keeping my options open."

"Don't break your no-contact orders. I'll keep you in commissary packages, funds and phone cards. Just do your time and try not to piss off the world." Robert advised.

"Speaking of contact," Elena said, "I'm desperate for news of the outside world. Please arrange for me to get some periodicals – like _Seattle Met_ _Seattle Magazine_ and _NYMag_. Thank you for the subscription to the Sunday _Seattle Times_."

Robert took good notes. "You're welcome; but I didn't arrange it. I will find out who did."

Elena sighed. _Cranberry spritzers for 25 years when she really wanted good bottles of wine. The only person who might be interested in helping her get even with Christian Grey was Lawrence Lincoln…and she wasn't sure she could trust him either._

 **December 3**

"Dress warmly, but Christmassy," Christian said. "We're having a Dickens Christmas Festival adventure today," Christian suggested. "It's at the WCCW. I bought full event tickets for us. Lunch is in _Oliver Twist's Kitchen_ , which is manned by employees and staff of the Northwest Soup Company. There will be roaming actors doing skits from _Oliver Twist_."

"Lunch is followed by a stage production of _A Christmas Carol_ , followed by a full English tea in the _Little Dorrit Tea Room_. Tea is being served employees of the British Pantry, the Queen's Tea Room, and the Perennial Tea Room. Costumed actors will perform skits from _Little Dorrit_."

"Costumed singers, musicians, Father Christmas, horse and carriage ride, a train display plus a bake sale of Christmas decorated cookies and gingerbread houses are part of the experience." Christmas explained.

"Be still my heart!" Ana exclaimed.

"Plus there's a craft sale in _The Old Curiosity Shoppe_." Christian said. "Teapots, tea, biscuits, crackers, English linens, bits and bobs and books. It's an event to support the UDub literature, music and theatre departments."

"You are sure you want to do this," Ana asked.

"Between lunch and the stage production, we will take a horse and carriage ride." Christian said. "Taylor and Prescott will act as our footmen, riding on the back of the carriage."

"I hope you tell them to dress warm," Ana laughed.

XX

"We're not being observed," Ana said, sipping her tea.

"We're _not_ being observed?" Christian asked, selecting a hearty tea sandwich from their curate. "What does that mean?"

"A brunette, five o'clock, trying not to look in our direction." Ana said quietly. "Do you know her?"

"What makes you think I know a random brunette?" Christian's cross voice didn't deter Ana's questions.

"Everyone in the place and in the queue is watching us and taking pictures. Five o'clock is the only couple not watching us or taking pictures. Plus Taylor and Prescott are watching three corners of the room and avoiding that corner."

Christian looked at their five o'clock. He avoided looking at Ana. He helped himself to more food while speaking. "Yes, she's the one who told me about Elena's media pranks. She is probably here today because her husband is Irish."

"I would like to meet her," Ana said.

"No," Christian said in a quiet, yet assertive Dom voice.

Ana tossed her hair over her straightened shoulders. "I'm not asking you for permission, Christian. I want to shake hands with the woman who saved us from embarrassment ala Elena Lincoln." Ana insisted. "I can send Prescott to their table and ask to meet her in the bathroom."

"I know that hair toss is you girding your loins for battle…however; I'd rather you didn't insist on meeting her," Christian said. "I'll answer five questions about her when we are in bedroom. I won't discuss her here."

"You will answer five questions in either your home office or mine. I'm not discussing her or anyone like her in our bedroom," Ana said. "I'm not letting this strange little coincidence mar the wonderful day we've had with one another…and I won't journal or discuss it with Zann."

"Fine, as long as you know I will discuss it with John." Christian said evenly.

"Fine, as long as no one from your security team intimidates that woman because of today's coincidence." Ana said.

"Have you seen the size of her husband?" Christian laughed. "I don't think Prescott or Taylor want to take him on – separately or in tandem."

Ana glanced at the brunette and smiled back at Christian. "I'll bet he protects her better than a Marine around a loose grenade."

"I understand that feeling. You are mine, and I protect what is mine." Christian poured more tea for Ana and offered her the sweets plate from their curate. "I want to go to the _Old Curiosity Shop_ when we're done here." Christian said. "I heard there's some tea-for-one sets for sale. I thought they would be quite handy for your desk at home and at work."

"I want to look at the books," Ana smiled. "I have a lovely library/home office at Hunts Point that is shockingly devoid of books. I need my own 84 Charring Cross Road."

Christian laughed. They finished the rest of their tea listening to costumed singers sing traditional British carols.

 **December 4**

"No time to play," Christian swatted Ana on her ass and moved her off his lap onto her own chair at the conference table in his home office. "We have to shop for Christmas presents for Treehouse. Gail and Taylor offered to take the packages to Treehouse by the seventeenth; so try to get delivery dates by the twelfth. We need to finish before everyone arrives at one to help decorate the tree. Do you have everything for the decorations?"

"Done – Gail put the decorations in the family room. Ray set up the tree last night. Lunch is a buffet of baked potato soup with several kinds of toppings like croutons, bacon bits, grated cheese, sour cream and scallion rings; fixings for ham and cheese sandwiches, a seven veggie salad and gingerbread spice pound cake with vanilla pudding for dessert." Ana explained.

"Sandwich fixings?" Christian asked.

"Gourmet mustards and mayonnaise, ciabatta rolls, rye bread, spiral cut ham, three kinds of cheese," Ana explained.

"John helped me go through my journal entries to determine my penalties for self-loathing," Christian said. "I'm at 21 counts since we began journaling."

"Zann helped me count my self-doubting episodes also," Ana said. "I'm at 17 counts."

"Seventeen?" Christian asked, amazed.

"Ten happened pre-wedding and three happened during the honeymoon. Two were about the house and two were about work," Ana explained. "How did you rack up 21 counts?"

"I stressed over the employees during twelve mergers. Five contract negotiations for pending purchases; one Leila moment and three media pranks. Let's make it an even 40; and that's how many wish lists we'll fill." Christian said.

"John penalized me for not researching Ella. I told him I'm not ready to go there yet. He said he'll let me off with a penalty payment of $10K for Treehouse."

"Ten thousand for supplies? Clothes?" Ana asked; confused.

"Clothes – $5K for boys and $5K for girls, to fill their emergency needs closet – no designer duds; just regular normal clothes for kids like t-shirts, jeans, sweats, sneakers, underwear, etc. Plus he suggests I offer to match whatever Treehouse raised for donations for the year if we need a tax write-off." Christian said.

"Very generous of you, Mr. Grey," Ana said, "But we're supposed to give them time also, which we haven't done."

"I thought we'd host a fundraiser next spring with the profits supporting the 2012 graduates." Christian said. "I'm sure it will be more than forty hours of work for both of us and it's for a good cause we choose together. Mia and her new company, Grey Calendars, can help us." He sighed. "I thought if it went well, we could do it again each year for the potential graduates."

"I love you," Ana said…peppering kisses all over his face.

"Knock it off, we are not spending our time in the master bedroom suite, buying more toys for us. This is for Treehouse," Christian growled in his best Dom voice.

"I think I need a spanking to make me behave," Ana whispered in his ear.

"We never should have had _Hall Sex_ Friday night; you've been topping from the bottom since then," Christian growled at her again.

Ana pouted and moved back to his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "I enjoyed that, SIR." She whispered breathily in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. "I enjoyed having you brush my hair 100 times before you braided it. I enjoyed the full body massage. I enjoyed the…"

"The sex…or being in charge?" Christian smirked. He moved her off his lap again and motioned toward her laptop. "Here are the pages I downloaded from Treehouse. I marked them as taken onsite so people will choose other lists. We need to get started shopping so we're done before everyone gets here."

XX

"I admit I never knew trimming a Christmas tree could be so much fun," Christian admitted. "What is our tree topper?"

"A weeping angel from _Dr. Who_ – one of those BBC America programs I like so much," Ana admitted. "Ordered online from a guy who made it using white filament and a 3D printer. I think you should get the first present of the season." She handed him a box which she hid in her closet in their bedroom.

Christian quirked an eyebrow when he read the tag on her gift to him. "Something I need?" He asked.

"Not something you need;" Ana explained. "Something I need."

"Now I'm intrigued," Christian opened the package to find a wooden box. One side was filled with cream-colored printed slips of paper. The other side was empty. He opened one of the slips. "Suck his thumb in your mouth." He read.

"It's 54 slips of paper – one for each week next year. You draw one on Friday night and let me touch you the way it says on the paper before we go to bed on Sunday night. There's 54 because you get two rejects. You say, _no_ and put it in the used slip side. Then you draw another slip. It's touch exercises."

"Can I choose when you get to touch," he asked.

"I can deal with your stipulation, as long as you don't wait until two minutes before bedtime on Sunday night and stress us both out in the process," Ana explained.

"I can deal with your stipulation also," he said; pulling Ana in for a kiss. "Can I read the slips?" He asked.

"I think that's fair; in case you think of some place to touch which I didn't," Ana said.

Christian read one slip at a time. Some made him laugh, some made him wink at Ana, and some stressed him despite his nonchalant act.

"Did John help you with the list," he asked.

Ana nodded. "John and half a dozen sex sites. Barney needs to erase the browser history on my home laptop."

"Thank you; and I planned an early Christmas gift for you too," He handed her a lovely white box with a red candy-cane striped bow.

She opened it to find a sheer white baby doll nightie trimmed in white lace with matching white lace panties, white thigh-high stockings, white lace stilettos and a set of angel wings.

"I'm going to make you a fallen angel." Christian announced.

"Nothing personal but I don't think those wings are going to keep me aloft," Ana said.

"The sex swing will," he kink winked.

 **December 5**

"I am glad you are located in Grey Annex! It will be easier to coordinate with you!" Ana exclaimed. "Mia, I need help organizing Christmas Eve and organizing our New Year's Eve Day open house. I need help organizing a spa day at Elaia at the Hyatt on Saturday, December seventeenth. We need a gourmet lunch, libations and drivers. I'm paying for full services for everyone for Christmas. Emily may not be able to attend because it's Sabbath for her. I want her to get a $500 gift certificate good for a year to Elaia if she turns down the invitation. Look over the list and tell me if I missed anyone."

Mia perused the list: Ana, Grace, Mia, Frannie, Rachel, Kate, Celeste, Gail, Hannah, Emily, Amber, Claire, Roz, Gwen, Andrea and Olivia. "What about Prescott?" She asked.

"I'm sure she will be on guard duty and I'm not sure she does girly things," Ana said. "I need some kind of Christmas gifts for her; and I'd like to send a matching present with a Christmas card to Tara Marshall. Taylor has her address in England."

"Leather boots with matching hobo bags which hold a concealed weapon. Matching leather driving gloves," Mia suggested.

"Can I please hire you to do my Christmas shopping?" Ana begged. "I have a list of everyone's sizes, colors, hobbies, etc. I want to give Sam a set of boots, bag and gloves like Prescott and Marshall. Although I know Tara can't carry concealed in the U.K; she can use the purse when she returns to the U.S."

"As long as I'm not buying my own Christmas present," Mia said.

"I thought my present to you could be spa day; but if you are coordinating it – it's not much of a present." Ana paused. "Okay, Christian and I will get you something unexpected for Christmas."

"Good, because Christian usually gave us spa days at the Esclava Salon in Bravern Center. I need a spa day since we quit going there in July." Mia said.

"I don't want Carla and Bob here before the twenty-third and I want them gone by the twenty-ninth. Arrange first class tickets with minimal stops. Please coordinate an opera night for them. Dinner every night with us won't be social or glamorous enough for my mother. Christian and I have one charity event on Wednesday of that week and we're both working Monday through Friday noon."

""No operas in December, but we can get box seats to the Seattle Symphony's _Sounds of the Season_. I know Mom and Dad will accompany Carla and Bob." Mia said.

"I invited Ray for the twenty-third through the thirty-first. He's working on the bookcases in my office and hanging out. He doesn't require any special activities planned for him." Ana said.

"I'll work out a tentative schedule and get it to you tomorrow morning. I'll email Carla to say I'm booking tickets for the twenty-third and will have an established itinerary by then. It will keep changes to a minimum." Mia sighed, looking at an online calendar.

"I need your Amex card for Christmas shopping," Mia said. "I appreciate your list of spending limits for everyone's gifts."

"Here's the list of invitees for the open house on New Year's Eve Day," Ana passed over a list which almost matched the wedding invite list but included another four dozen names and plus ones to cover the heads of all divisions at Grey House and Grey Publishing. "Invitations need to be out by December tenth."

"Gia Matteo?" Mia asked.

"Not Gia; send it to the president of the architecture firm and his plus one. Talk with Taylor about security. We'll need caterers, bartenders and wait staff. We need valets. We need music. Taylor needs to vet everyone and have them sign NDAs." She handed over her idea list. "I'd like Christian to decide if we need signature drinks or just wine and champagne."

"Tray passed hors d'oeuves or buffet style?" Mia asked.

"I thought buffet, with small plates so everyone can circulate," Ana said.

"How about small bistro table groupings on the patio?" Mia suggested. "We can rent the tables from Everett Events."

"Won't the patio be cold?" Ana asked.

"We'll get Elliot's work crew to put up temporary Plexiglas walls and space heaters. It will allow a great view of Lake Washington. We can put the buffet in the family room attached to the kitchen, with seating on the patio. Try to keep the food to a limited area." She looked at the list again. Is there anything special you want for food and drinks?

"Mini sub sandwiches for Christian, Elliot and the security team. Cheesecake for Kate; Tex-Mex for me." Ana shrugged. "I want the leftovers to go to a soup kitchen or depart in holiday containers with the last of the guests. Christian is adamant there is no waste." Ana took a bite of her chicken Caesar wrap and fruit salad. "All this talk of food made me hungry." She reached for a file folder. "I found a bunch of house decoration ideas on Pinterest. Can you find professional decorators? I want a white rose wreath with red berries, greens and a red gossamer bow for the front door. I think it will pop against the navy blue. I want a matching kissing ball to hang in the foyer. I'd like lots of greens with white candles – gold gossamer or chocolate velvet ribbons. I need a cleaning crew to polish the house until it shines." She ate more of her lunch. "I need a special dress and shoes, etc. for the open house. Please help me find a special present for Christian for Christmas. Don't say me and lingerie…I already get advice from…"

"Carla…" Mia interrupted with laughter. "I'm glad you and Mom found a Christmas gift for Carla and Bob. Their gift was a headache which wouldn't fit in my schedule."

"Speaking of Christmas, I need help with the family Christmas Eve at our new house," Ana passed over a list of family to invite. "We're living at Escala from Monday morning to Friday morning and at Hunts Point from Friday evening to Monday morning. Taylor and Gail have Sophie for Christmas Eve Day. I want them to have full run of Escala without interference from us. I need a chef or cook from December 23-26. Here's my Christmas Eve/Christmas Day menu. I won't know how many people to feed until we get an R.S.V.P. from everyone."

Mia's eyes widened, "This is your usual Christmas menus?" She asked.

Ana looked at it again. "Carla complained my standard holiday menus are boring. Gail cooks gourmet, you went to culinary school and your mom's no slouch in the kitchen. I felt like I needed to make an effort so I researched and developed gourmet menus for Christmas." She sighed. "I don't have time to cook, which is why I need a caterer/chef/cook."

"Wow…" Mia said. "This is spectacular."

"Be sure to defend me when my mother critiques the meal," Ana grimaced. "Christian chose the wines to go with the courses." She paused. "I need to do this –I need to prove Mrs. Christian Grey can entertain with the best of them." She sighed. _She so felt like Mrs. Maxim de Winter and the preparations for the annual ball. Damn! Now she needed to journal and let Zann know she had another bout of mother-induced self-doubts._

XX

"Kate, I need help. Ana's got Mom-zilla issues about entertaining over Christmas…" Mia gossiped. "Ana gave me fabulous decoration ideas and gourmet menus. I can hire all the help possible except for dealing with Carla." Mia said. "Do you have any ideas? Or maybe Ethan has suggestions?"

"Oh yeah…I need another article for the paper. I will use Ana's tree trimming party menu, along with listing all the places in Seattle where you can buy handcrafted Christmas ornaments. Can we obtain a couple pictures of her chocolate, gold and green decorations? Maybe I can do a side article on different color schemes for the holidays – something other than the regular red, green and white."

"I can make that happen," Mia said.

"Then I'll make sure Carzilla gets a copy of the article." Kate said.

"I don't want her to expect Ana to entertain her extravagantly during every holiday." Mia said.

"I understand completely…Carzilla has great expectations. Maybe your mom and my mom can help rein her in while we take notes from Ethan about what to do with her." Kate suggested.

 **December 6**

"Deliveries came for you," Gail said as she poured Ana a glass of wine. "I put them in your office. Four very large boxes from Amazon – I think they are presents for Treehouse. Mia messengered over a package for you to review. She sent one to Taylor also with signed NDAs. Plus there was a fruit basket delivery from Susan and Samantha."

"Sounds nice," Ana sighed. "I'll take a look at all of it before dinner. Mr. Grey will be home around seven. He had an appointment."

XX

"So, what were her five questions about Sabine," John asked.

"Ana asked if I thanked Sabine for warning us about the media pranks; and I said yes. She asked how, and I explained I arranged for Sabine and Aedan to get no-contact orders against Elena. My answer pleased her. She asked why I terminated with Sabine. I explained, again, Sabine terminated with me over Elena. She asked me to consider the difference between the women vetted by Elena and the ones I chose by myself. Then she said she had no other questions or comments."

"How did she know Sabine was an ex?" John asked.

"I asked; she said everyone in the room was watching us, except Sabine and Aedan. She felt they were deliberately ignoring us. It sent up a red flag."

"Ana is very intuitive," John said.

"No shit," Christian commented.

 **December 9**

"Uhm, the house is all ours, Mr. Grey," Ana took off her shoes and hung her coat in the coat closet. "Taylor and Gail have Sophie for the weekend at Escala. Luke is off for the weekend. We have Reynolds and Ryan in the security suite. CCTV is turned off inside the house. What do you want to do?"

"Lots of new surfaces…lots of time alone with my wife," Christian nibbled on Ana's neck. He pinned her to the wall in the foyer, holding her hands over her head. He nibbled from her left ear to her right nipple. "Cold champagne, strip dancing through the halls…what did you have in mind?"

"I think I've made enough decisions this week. I don't want to think about anything else tonight." Ana said, kissing every available inch of Christian's skin she could reach.

"Sounds like a plan, but some time tomorrow I meet with Welch and Barney to discuss upgrades to the security suite at Grey House. Otherwise, anything I need to do over the weekend can be done between scenes, eating, bathing or sleeping."

"Ditto," Ana said. "I need to read two contracts and a few manuscripts; but not tonight."

"Kate and Elliot are coming over for dinner at Escala on Monday night. We're talking about the work to be done on the patio for the Open House." Christian said.

"Gail and I will be busy sorting packages for Treehouse at night next week. She and Taylor are delivering everything to them next weekend." Ana said. "I have a checklist so I know everything was received. We're not wrapping anything, but Gail suggested sending rolls of wrapping paper, packages of bows, tags and tape. She's picking them up on the next shopping trip."

 **December 17**

Elena told Robert about being placed in close custody; not maximum security. She explained every inmate in close custody worked in the prison laundry facilities. She explained since Robert was providing commissary funds; she signed for all her wages to go to her restitution. Still, $40 a week would barely pay off one fifth of her restitution. She explained she had her first commissary visit today and was able to pick up the monthly package and her holiday package; and thanked him for them.

"I'll visit tomorrow, ten-thirty. I'll buy lunch from the vending machine for you." Robert said. "Until then, don't discuss anything. Avoid alliances, stay safe."

"Understood," she hung up feeling more depressed than she had ever felt.

XX

Email from Sam to Luke: Drag the Wolf Tail!  
Mom and I are going pack riding in New Mexico January 1-7. We can have a total of four riders in our group. I'm asking you; Mom's asking Ray. We fly out of Las Vegas at noon; arrive Santa Fe around 4 p.m. WolfHorse Outfitters will pick us up at airport. Attached is the URL for WolfHorse Outfitters. Attached is a possible flight itinerary for you and Ray Attached is the itinerary for the pack trip. Attached is an equipment list of what is provided and what to bring with you.

Luke email to Sam:  
 _I wanna sleep with you in the desert tonight; with a billion stars all around._ (That's one of the few songs I can play on the guitar.) Vacation approved. Ray and I are flying from Seattle to Santa Fe International Airport on January 1. We arrive Santa Fe by3:20 p.m. WolfHorse Outfitters to pick us up at airport just before they collect you and Susan. Thanks for the equipment list. I called WolfHorse and paid the remainder of the fees. I asked for a separate suite for all the nights in the hotel and requested a two-man tent for you and me; plus two one-man tents for Ray and your mom…which means you need to discuss us with your mom. Ray said he would pay for meals not provided by the excursion and the gratuity. See you at the airport. I'll be the guy with the guitar.

Sam to Luke:  
I'll be the girl in jeans and cowboy boots with a goofy grin on her face. Can't wait to see you again.

XX

"Are you alright? You seem a little tired?" Christian asked. "It's been such a busy month for us."

"It's for a good cause," Ana said, melting into his arms during a dance. "Did I miss the black memo?" She asked. Everyone wore black, but she wore a silver Alexander McQueen gown with black accessories. "I stick out like a sore thumb."

"You are the most beautiful creature here. Every other woman is kicking herself for not taking that gold, red or green gown out of the closet. You stand out." He smiled down at her. "The food was good, the wine was good…"

"The pictures are impressive…" Ana looked around the museum.

"Hey…" his eyes captured hers again. "I'll take you on a tour of the museum later; this time is mine. We're dancing together, remember."

"How can I forget, Mr. Grey," Ana looked up at him under her eyelashes. "Your southern gentleman is eager to interrupt our evening."

"He can't wait for a private dance with you later," Christian whispered in her ear.

 **Sunday, December 18**

******** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section********  
Sugar and spice and making nice…It was girls' day out for the Grey Ladies with a dozen friends at the Elaia Spa at the Hyatt. A gourmet lunch and libations were served. All the ladies opted for the Holiday Spa Package which included a hot stone massage, an oxygen facial, a manicure and pedicure, body wax, shampoo and blow dry. Natural French manicures were enjoyed by most of the ladies – but one of them opted for a lavender, purple and silver glitter manicure! Gossip says Christian and Anastasia Grey are hosting a Christmas Eve Party and a New Year's Eve Party at their new home at Hunts Point.

 _Picture caption: Looking Good Grey Ladies! Above, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, Anastasia and Mia Grey exit Elaia Spa at the Hyatt after a day of pampering with family and friends._  
******** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section ********

******** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section ********  
Omph! Biff! Pow! Over 2000 people participated in the _Sack the Holidays Event_ at the Washington State Convention Center from five to nine p.m. December 17. The event, hosted by Salvation Army to support homeless programs, featured area bands who performed for free; a dozen different categories of pillow fights; and concessions. Participants brought new, soft, feather-free pillows to engage in a pillow fight with other pillow-wielding opponents. SA volunteers reported over 10,000 items (pillows, blankets. backpacks and cases of canned soups and stews) were donated. The concession stand reported sales totaling over $15K of non-alcoholic beverages and decorated holiday cookies and cupcakes.

 _Picture caption: Above, Elliot Grey fends off pillow punches by Mia Grey and Katherine and Ethan Kavanagh in the Sack the Holidays Event.  
_ ******** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section ********

******** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section ********  
A charity event at the Seattle Art Museum raised funds for the summer Art of the Streets festival scheduled for July 28 through August 5. Notables attending were the Gates, the Greys, and Senator Blandino and family. Suzan DelBene, was seen chatting politics with Russell Wilson, Seattle Seahawks.

 _Picture caption: Left: Blandino and DelBene. Center: The Gorgeous Greys. Right: Mitch Levy, Sports Radio KJR with Russell Wilson.  
_ ******** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section ********

XX

Franco sighed, laying down the _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section. "Isaac; after running the numbers last quarter; I've decided to close all the salons except for Post Alley and Bravern Center. When we close at Christmas; we don't reopen the other four salons. We renovate PA and BC; selling off all the equipment. We sell the four extraneous buildings. We put the profits from the sales into painting, equipment updates and marketing for PA and BC."

"I've thought about this, also." Isaac said. "Rumor says Mia Grey is starting her own event planning company which will offer personal shoppers and personal assistants. We hire her to plan the grand reopening of the PA and BC salons before Valentine's Day. We rename and rebrand the salons. You file incorporation papers for de Luca Concepts. Plus, if Mia's involved – she can critique our interior decorating, tap into Kavanagh Media to get us press, and ensure her social friends are on the grand opening invitation list. We rearrange the salons to add spa services, create spa packages and relist services and prices. We keep Mia as a personal shopper reference for clients."

"It is time to ditch Elena's god-awful black and red theme along with the name. I felt like I am doing battle with the Queen of the Damned every time I step through the door," Franco said. "Black is great, but we need white to offset it, along with…"

"Ditch the black altogether. Since you have an Italian name; we can go with a Tuscan motif…gold leaf mirrors, espresso work stations, champagne gold counter tops, espresso laminate floor and baseboards against antique cream walls, etc. Buy new color coordinating equipment. We need to offer free WIFI. Plus we check out the spa packages in Seattle and surrounding areas to develop our own spa offerings." He showed Franco three different brochures from Las Vegas spas and pointed out decorating ideas for the new de Luca Concepts.

"Staff who are still loyal to Elena will be terminated." Franco showed Isaac a list of potential staff for each salon. "I want to hire our own accounting firm. I don't like the group Elena used. We have no guarantee they aren't informing Elena about our business. I will ask Sabine Falco at Falcon Financials to take us on as clients. If she can't; perhaps she can recommend someone."

"I'll make more coffee…we've got work to do." Isaac said. "I hope you don't think I lost my mind; but I think we need to hire Grey Construction to renovate BC and PA. Once we reopen; Grey Construction strips and renovates the other four buildings and preps them for sale."

XX 

"Daddy," Susannah was allowed a brief hug.

"This is our lawyer, Michael Forester. He is now listed as your attorney of record." Scott waited for Susannah to shake hands with Michael. "I brought a vending machine debit card. I wrote our names on it in permanent marker and I will be sure to bring it with me each time I visit. What would you like?" He walked her to the yellow line before the machines.

She walked the line, choosing carefully. "Vegetarian sandwich on multi-grain bread, mayo, with a package of extra lettuce and tomato, Diet Pepsi." She returned to the table and sat in her assigned chair.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Susannah said when Scott brought food back to the table for her. He brought back coffee for Michael and him. "Where's Sandra?'

Scott shrugged. "It's one of the reasons Michael and I are here. What happened to you? Michael read your charges and the plea bargain, but he is not allowed to discuss it with me."

"I lost my way…and now I have seven to ten years to get my act together." Susannah shrugged. She explained the situation to her father and lawyer. "Because I will testify for WDOC if my employer goes to trial and because I was required to sign an NDA by the millionaire….I can't talk about this anymore. We should have known better…I know." Susannah wiped her eyes on a spare napkin.

"You've lost weight since I saw you last." Scott said kindly. "You've cut your hair."

"Oh for a boyfriend as observant as my father!" Susannah laughed. "I am trying to eat healthy and exercise. I like my short hair. Since I don't have hair appliances; it's nice to have wash and wear hair." She ate her sandwich and soda while Scott and Michael told her about new businesses in Boise.

"Boise was voted one of the top ten best places to find a job; and one of the best places to live and to retire," Michael said.

"And it was voted as being one of the best sports cities and having one of the best football stadiums in 2011," Scott said.

Susannah laughed. "When was the last time you went tailgating?"

"Saturday, October 22nd," Scott said proudly. "I hosted a tailgate party at the gun club. Members watched the Air Force Falcons lose 37-26 on our big screen TV." He sighed. "Of course…I should have suspected Sandra sooner. It was one of the few times she actively encouraged me to have a tailgate party for members." He related the story of Sandra's infidelity and the subsequent divorce action.

"What?" Susannah asked, stunned. "That explains why you look less stressed than the last time I saw you."

They discussed the pending divorce and her father's prenuptial agreement with Sandra. They discussed the changes to the business, house and finances to protect Scott during and after the divorce. They discussed the new employees at the business, and the expansion of the shooting range and gun shop. They discussed Scott's new will, his living trust and his final wishes if he died before she was freed from prison. They discussed her finances, restitution and selling her possessions. Michael shared the fun they had retrieving her things from Sandra and Sandrine before they were evicted from the house.

"Sandrine claimed Scott gave your car to her. I explained taking the keys off his dresser could be construed as intent to commit grand theft auto. I suggested she keep her mouth shut around the police unless she wanted to be arrested." Michael's eyes twinkled. "It was a lot of fun. I need to know if there is jewelry you want to keep – for sentimental reasons – like the gold cuff bracelet I took off Sandrine's arm?"

"My mother's gold locket, the one-carat diamond studs, the 18-carat gold hoops and _my_ 18-carat gold cuff bracelet," Susannah requested. "You can sell the rest."

"Scott and I spent a lot of time a month ago drawing up legal documents. If anything happens to your father before you are released from prison, everything will be sold and put in trust administered by my firm until you are released from jail. Since you're a convicted felon – you can't own guns, the gun club, shooting range or the gun shop." He explained how things would progress if her father predeceased her release. He explained about the safety deposit box which would hold her jewelry and Scott's important papers.

"Because Sandra and Sandrine are out of our lives – you can call me and I will see you every other Sunday and on every holiday. I'm attending our old church, so Sandra and Sandrine's no-contact orders include any third party attempts to contact you –i.e. anyone from her church." Scott said. "If you get a request to put someone on your visitor list, give the name to Michael. He'll investigate whoever it is and let you know to approve or disapprove the request. If the name is connected to Sandra or Sandrine, we'll be back in court for violation of their no-contact orders."

"Tell me about your day, your routine," Michael asked.

"Well, thanks to the 4-H sewing club; I am gainfully employed. I work in prison industries, sewing aprons and chef's jackets from 7-3:30 Monday through Friday. I do personal stuff, on Thursday. I am in exercise class Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I have library privileges on Tuesday and commissary privileges on Saturday. I have group therapy on Sunday. After the first of the year I will be in classes Monday-Thursday from 6-8. After the first of the year; I will spend my Saturdays and Sundays studying, therapy and maintaining."

"What are you studying?" Scott asked.

"I passed the educational assessment tests and enrolled in a program to earn my medical assistant degree. I plan to study medical terminology, reporting and transcription also. I can work and attend classes part-time; earning a diploma from University of Idaho, Boise."

Michael opened his briefcase and removed legal documents and a legal pad, with one black ink pen. He set a notary stamp and journal next to it before sliding sets of legal papers over to Susannah. "I need you to sign…"

"I need to read the paperwork before I sign anything." Susannah said.

"Acceptable," Michael notified the guard to call the office for an extra person to witness legal documents.

Susannah settled in for a good read. She sipped her soda while reading the different documents. Eventually she finished reading. "I sign at the tagged places?" She asked as one of the counselors appeared to witness the documents.

Michael handed her a pen. After Susannah, Scott and the counselor signed at their designated places, Michael notarized everything. He turned to Susannah. "What would you have done if your father had not made these arrangements?"

"I planned to contact Legal Aid. I refused to bankrupt myself to pay my restitution while Sandra and Sandrine wore my designer clothes and my jewelry and drove my new car. I would authorize them to retrieve my $60-85K of worldly possessions from my stepmother and stepsister; sell them and pay my restitution." Susannah said.

They discussed commissary funds, commissary packages, and the items she needed ordered for her. "There's a list of books and school supplies online. I won't start classes until January. When I go back to my quarters, I will inventory what I have and call you with a list of what I need." Susannah said.

"Thank you," Michael said. "I arranged to leave you my business card and a prepaid phone card." He handed her a plastic bag. His business card contained his business number, home number and cell number. "If you need me; you may call the business, home or cell numbers. I was able to write your name and number on the phone card. Scoot will be able to reload funds on it via the internet."

"Daddy…I'm sorry I'm a disappointment to you…but I am trying to make amends and I'm trying to better myself. I will be almost 35 when prison and parole are behind me. You will be almost 70 and retired or ready to retire. I just need a guarantee we will have a relationship with one another. I don't care about the money or business."

"Suzi," Scott sighed. "I'm sorry you and Sandra didn't get along…I blamed it on you missing your mother and because Sandra and Sandrine were so close. I intend to visit you next week for Christmas and the week after for the New Year and the week after, we should be celebrating my divorce from Sandra. Before I go home today, I will get flowers and take them to your mother's grave for you."

"Thank you Daddy," she sighed. "Mom would like that; and so will I."

"We have one more issue to discuss," Michael said. He slid a newspaper article over to her.

******* _Seattle Times_ , Monday, November 21 *******

 _Photo Caption: The Seattle Police Department SWAT Team was involved in a multi-jurisdictional operation early Sunday morning in a well-planned and executed apprehension of a group of high-level human traffickers._

Special Enforcement Teams (composed of FBI and SWAT) in Washington, Texas, California and Hawaii, conducted a warrant search at 4 a.m. Pacific Standard Time, at three residences and three businesses in Seattle, along with three residences and businesses in the three other states. Two of the ringleaders have been in business for ten years; the other for five, said Washington Attorney General Geoff Daugherty…

******* _Seattle Times_ , Monday, November 21 *******

XX

"Holy crap!" Susannah said when she read the rest of the article. "Is this because of the information I gave them?"

"Your information confirmed their suspicions, yes. The reward money will be paid to your Washington restitution. It should make you financially clear of their Department of Corrections. Any remaining funds will be sent to me to pay your restitution owed in Idaho, but we can work on the issue once we have verification your Washington restitution is paid." Michael assured her. "Dupree was extradited to California; Carson to Texas and Porter to Hawaii; the states where the majority of the charges against them originate. The article makes it sound like Elena Lincoln provided them with information. They don't have a clue about you."

"Nice Christmas present," Susannah smiled. "I don't wish for more."

XX

Robert bought Elena a cheese and fruit tray, a veggie tray and a flavored vitamin water. "I'm sorry about the food. It will be better when you have regular commissary visits and regular commissary supply packages."

They talked about the arrests of her three friends and their incarceration in three other states. They all had no-contact orders. Robert didn't feel it was an issue; but he recommended not getting into any discussions of why she was at WCCW. She was not required to attend mandatory group counseling sessions for several years. He couldn't guarantee the guards wouldn't tell anyone Elena's history; but he hoped for anonymity for her for a long time.

XX

"Parole violation," Elena's cellmate snapped when Elena questioned her about why she was in WCCW. "They keep us locked up – no men, no booze, no pretty clothes – and then wonder why we'd rather be dancing at the local bar instead of getting eight hours of sleep in a half-way house dormitory. What's your hustle?"

"Creative bookkeeping," Elena said. "I just want to do my time without drama and get the fuck out."

"Well, what do you read other than magazines and newspapers?" The cellmate asked.

"Prison announcements and the work schedule." Elena said dryly.

Half an hour passed before Elena's cellmate ventured another topic of conversation. "You know how to pass the time easier…" then she elucidated. Elena treated her like a boring client; half listening and uttering platitudes during pauses in the conversation. Once the bitch talked herself out; she went in search of more interesting company. Elena sighed with relief and proceeded to dismember Katherine Kavanagh's latest article from the _Seattle Times_.

 **December 19**

Dear Lindy,

Thank you for the Christmas card and for gift of commissary funds. It was unexpected and much appreciated.Yes, even though I am in maximum security for my own protection, I have some privileges. Daily, I have one hour of release time from my cell where I can go to the yard for exercise or take a shower. We have mail call Monday through Saturday. I am allowed visitors. I have commissary privileges and library privileges. It's not so bad.

Please do not stress about my commissary funds. I had some commissary funds transferred when I came here. When I run out of funds, I am allowed basic hygiene and correspondence items. I can order commissary items on Monday and receive them by Friday. My list of possessions is stricter than other inmate levels. Your gift will allow me to buy paper, envelopes, pens and stamps in order to write to you.

 _I wish I was allowed to buy a drink, a porn magazine  
or a pack of cigarettes…but I'm in survival mode._

I get books from the library cart each Friday when it comes though my cell block. I'm allowed two books at a time in my cell. I'm reading Stephen King. I never read his works before. There are almost 100 of his anthologies, novels and novellas in the prison library. Two of them a week means a year of reading mapped out for me. If there is nothing readable on the cart; I can always select a law library book. They make for interesting reading.

 _It is a pity all the books with sex scenes have  
been banned from the library._

If you have time to research Clallam Bay Corrections Center; I'm sure it will answer any questions you have.

 _Hopefully, you will see the link for sending packages?  
Hopefully, you will see the link for sending commissary funds. Hopefully, you will see the part about applying for visitor status._

I have memories of Elizabeth to soothe me when I'm lonely. I remember dancing with her on the balcony of my condo under starlit skies. I remember nights when we were tired from work and made omelets and toast for dinner. I remember reading poetry to her on lazy Sunday afternoons.

If Elizabeth and I were not traveling for the holidays; we decided on a gourmet menu and downloaded the recipes. Then we shopped and cooked. We would taste test different wines and try to create wine pairings with our courses.

 _She made reservations at gourmet restaurants or arranged for food delivery. She knew shit about wines, but she knew what I wanted and it was her job to provide it – whether it was gourmet food, wine or sex._

Lindy, as proof I'm not trying to use you – Elizabeth's initial deposit slip, account number, user name and password are safely stored in your college graduation picture. Black frame, 4x6? It was with half a dozen other framed pictures she kept on the shelf above her desk in her office. I'm sorry there isn't more money in the account – but we thought we had generously allotted funds for a destination wedding. The account was under her middle and last names, Lauren Morgan. It was at the bank close to SIP/Grey Publishing, before it moved to Grey Annex in Seattle. The name of the bank is on the deposit slip.

 _Lindy, come to Washington to claim the money  
and come to see me!_

Thank you for the kind offer to email me; but I have to write letters since I do not have Internet access. Thank you for the offer to put my information on pen pal sites! I would love to have pen pals. I'm attaching a one page description, like you asked.

 _If I had internet access, I'd be watching porn 24/7._

I'm very proud of your grade average from last semester. Don't neglect your studies to write to me. Elizabeth wouldn't want that. I am in awe you are spending your winter break working for the Innocence Project. DNA testing is so important these days.

 _Too bad it won't eliminate my incarceration…_

I love the one page calendar for 2012 with all your important dates on it – mid-terms, spring break, study week, finals, graduation, your birthday, Elizabeth's birthday and national holidays. It was very kind of you and I cherish it. I hope you have Happy Holidays.

Sincerely, J.E. (Jack) Hyde, DOC 089706 Clallam Bay Corrections Center 1830 Eagle Crest Way Clallam Bay, WA 89326

XX

Email from J. Taylor to E. Wilson:

This is a reminder. I have visitation with Sophie from 6 p.m. on Friday December 23 to 6 p.m. on Saturday, December 24. We will be staying in Seattle. Sophie will need two changes of weather-appropriate clothes and shoes/boots, pajamas and toiletries. Thank you. A copy of this text has been sent to my lawyer, your lawyer and Sophie's court-assigned mediator.

 **December 20**

Mail call was a godsend for Elena. She received notice her first commissary package came. She asked for, but did not receive, special permission for a commissary visit. She was told to wait until Saturday.

Her Sunday _Seattle Times_ subscription arrived on Tuesdays. She loved the society pages – who wore which designer to what event; plus the society calendar, the wedding and engagement announcements. She read the three articles about the Greys in the society pages, then she proceeded to carefully remove them from the paper and rip them into pieces no bigger than her pinky fingernail. When she read the article about how they had spa day somewhere other than Esclava; her heart leapt. They weren't patronizing Franco, and that pleased her. So, Christian bought a house for the bitch and they were entertaining over the holidays in style. She was pissed about the picture of Christian and the little bitch at the Seattle Art Museum fundraiser. When she read the article about the Greys and Kavanaghs attending the _Sack the Holidays_ event – she finally lost her temper and punched her pillow several dozen times, spelling out Anastasia Steele's name with each punch.

When she regained control, she removed the articles and pictures and shredded them. She was stressed all right. There would be no social gatherings for her this year. This year that bitch bookworm would be seated to Carrick's left while gourmet holiday dinners were being served. That cold son-of-a-bitch Christian would play with his wife's knee while sitting on Grace's right. Elena thought about all of the bullshit she endured, all the plans, all the hard work and all the abuse she endured from her mother's drunk boyfriends… and despite all her hard work to rise above it all…Christian Grey fucked her over when he fell for Anastasia Steele.

She read about celebrity fashion – what was new this season – classic cut textured jackets, skinny pants in autumn colors, plus high heels and big handbags. She noted the upcoming dates for charity fashion shows and designers in demand this season. Two famous chefs highlighted their new recipes for the holidays. Good God; she would kill for lobster, a crisp Caesar salad and a cold white wine.

With minimal interest, she read Katherine Kavanagh's article about the success rate for relocating homeless vets. Then she carefully removed it from the _Seattle Times_ and shredded it…noting how all her shredding looked like a pile of rat bedding when she was done. When she was done, the rat's nest went into the trash, and the remainder of the paper went to recycling in the guards' office.

 **December 21**

"Thank you for meeting with me," Katherine Kavanagh shook Sabine Falco's hand. "This interview is for a January article in the _Seattle Times_. The article is about tax firms in Seattle which are owned by people under the age of 30." Kate curiously observed Sabine Falco.

"You're staring," Sabine said. "Am I wearing my lunch?" She looked over her aqua silk shirt to see if she had a spot.

"I'm sorry about staring, but I swear you are a doppelganger for my best friend." Katherine revealed.

"Your friend?" _OH FUCK! She placed the name of the reporter…Katherine Kavanagh…best friend to Anastasia Grey, wife of Christian Grey. Green Gods of Ireland! Fuck! She had been sidetracked by trying to get the spa day for her staff scheduled, plus holiday plans for both businesses and the church. Just Breathe! She could hear Aedan's dominant voice fill her head and settle her._

"Anastasia Grey," Katherine confirmed.

Sabine broke into a laugh. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't laugh; but I know your friend; or rather, I know about your friend. I'm the woman from the airport when Payden Parnell of _Entertainment Expose_ announced your friend was engaged to Mr. Grey. I was met at the airport in New York by a ridiculous amount of paparazzi and a messenger service. Mr. Grey sent us a lovely note of apology saying he was sorry our wedding trip was beset with paparazzi. He wished us a safe trip, a beautiful wedding and a happy honeymoon. I read about your friend getting married to Mr. Grey when we returned from our honeymoon."

Katherine laughed also. "Oh my god!" She reached for Sabine's hand and examined her wedding ring set. "Your ring is so much prettier in person than on TV. I suggested Mr. Grey needed carat advice when I saw that news report."

Sabine laughed freely. She could just imagine the relationship between this woman and Christian Grey. "My husband is Irish; which explains my Celtic motif wedding rings. We had a destination wedding and honeymoon in Ireland and Italy." She paused, and with faux surprise, blurted out: "Oh my god! You're Elliot Grey's girlfriend!"

Katherine glared before speaking. "Please don't tell me you were one of Elliot's friends with benefits?"

"God, no," Sabine said. "When I met Elliot Grey; I was a widow. His company, Grey Construction, renovated my business for me. I invested the funds from my inheritance into updating the building, the computers, the software, finishing my master's degree, etc. I had completely missed your connection to Christian Grey through his brother."

"I'm talking with tax preparation firms which are owned by people under the age of 30. I hope you have some excellent advice or perspectives to give to 'new to the work force' graduates. The article may or may not appear in one of the Sunday _Seattle Times_ papers in January."

"Acceptable," Sabine passed her business card over to Katherine. "Why don't you turn on your digital recorder? I prefer the conversation recording app on my smart phone. You can take notes if needed and ask me questions. I hope you don't mind; I'm taping this because we plan to create a brochure for first time tax payers."

"During my research; I learned you've owned Falcon Financials for over a decade, but you aren't thirty yet. Are you a child prodigy?" Katherine asked.

"No," Sabine said. She explained about her grandparents establishing Falcon Financials in the 1960s. She explained about filing and completing office tasks from the age of 13-16; especially during school breaks and in the summer. Her grandparents took the time to teach her accounting procedures during their slow periods. She explained about inheriting the business.

Katherine wrote notes, which allowed Sabine time to regroup her thoughts. She described her personal and professional background.

"My first word of advice to recent graduates or young professionals – if you don't like balancing a checkbook – you shouldn't do your own taxes. Knowing what to deduct can get you a better refund. Contact a tax professional to itemize those deductions you don't know about."

She talked about tax deductions. She recommended negotiating job perks like free parking, discount cell service, gym memberships and professional development classes. She discussed work-related relocation and wardrobe expenses. Sabine paused and allowed Katherine time to complete her notes before beginning again.

"My second piece of advice is plan. If they are receiving a large tax return – what are they doing with it? Tax refunds are not _free money_. It's your money and you need to use it effectively." Sabine listed a dozen things that new professionals could do with their tax refunds to benefit themselves.

"Wow," Katherine said. "You offered great ideas."

"I hope I did," Sabine said. "That's my job."

"I enjoyed talking with you," Katherine offered her business card. "May I call you if I have more questions?"

"Absolutely," Sabine said, mentally crossing her fingers that Katherine Kavanagh would not be in touch. Falcon Financials could use the free PR. She shook hands with Katherine and waited until she knew Katherine had left. She made an important phone call.

"Hello, I'd like to talk to Jason Taylor please? I'm the Irish nanny for his little girl, Sophie. My name is Sabine," Sabine waited for Taylor to come to the phone. She needed to tell him about Katherine Kavanagh's interview. At least it was coincidence number three; and she could breathe easier – one, being mistaken for Ana Grey; two, the Dickens Christmas Festival; and three, today with Katherine Kavanagh.

XX

Christian attempted to concentrate on his conference call; but Ana was in his office…and not just in his office. The little vixen locked the door and then she took a pair of nine-sided dice from her pocket and rolled them on his desk. "Works for me," she announced and dropped to her knees, working his pants and boxers off his ass. He kept the conference call on mute when he wasn't actively speaking because he didn't dare vocalize the moans of appreciation Ana's oral sex skills elicited from him.

"What are those dice?" He asked when the conference call ended before he lost control due to Ana's attention to his southern gentleman.

"Early Christmas present from Kate," Ana explained. "She gave them to me at lunch yesterday and I forgot about them until I cleaned out my briefcase. I thought I'd see if they work the way they are supposed to."

"Which is?" Christian asked, struggling to pull up his pants.

"Spontaneous combustion," she grinned and attempted to leave his office.

He wrestled her back into his lap, and rolled the dice. "Nope," he rolled again. "Nope," he rolled again. "That one works for me." He handed her the dice before he threw her over his shoulder. He swatted her ass with every step toward their bedroom where he had a footlocker of kinky fuckery toys waiting to be used.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Breathe II, Chapter 4**

 **December 23-24**

"Tomorrow, little love, we will have Daddy's famous pancakes for breakfast..." Taylor started to say.

"Funny shapes – like Mickey Mouse?" Sophie asked.

"Funny shapes, promise. Then after breakfast we're going to the Seattle Aquarium." Taylor said. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Chunky Cheeses, please," Sophie yawned. "I like their games…"

XX 

"Cool…" Sophie said, stroking the starfish.

XX 

"Enemies…" Sophie said, trying to touch the anemones.

"Anemones," Taylor corrected her; wondering if the anemones were friendly today and if they would let Sophie touch them.

XX 

"Can I swim with the fishes?" Sophie pointed out a scuba diver in the large tank.

"It is called scuba diving," Taylor said. "I know how to scuba dive. It's great when you are in the middle of the ocean and all the colorful fish swim by."

"Can you teach me how to scuba?" Sophie asked.

"I will, but we'll wait for the weather to warm up before we could do an ocean dive." He looked over her head at Gail.

XX 

"That's an active octopus…" Gail explained.

"He must like swimming with all those legs," Sophie said wisely. "I would swim faster if I had four more arms and legs." She announced.

"Tentacles," Taylor corrected Sophie. "They are called tentacles."

XX 

"Those are sea otters," Taylor explained. "When we go to San Francisco, I'll take you to their aquarium. I know there are sea otters at the zoo, but you'll like the aquarium."

"Will you show me the ocean again, Daddy?" Sophie asked.

"This summer; I will take you to the ocean," Taylor promised.

"Can I get a goldfish, Daddy?" Sophie asked.

"We should ask your Mom if you want to keep it at her house. If you want to keep it at my apartment, the answer is yes. In fact, we could buy a tank and a couple of fish." He pointed at the crowd gathering for a presentation on sea animal conservation. "Want to learn more about sea creatures?"

XX 

"Is it time for lunch, Sophie?" Taylor asked.

"Chunky Cheeses?" Sophie squealed.

"Yep," Taylor laughed. Gail rolled her eyes. Sophie danced all the way to the car.

Lunch and lots of Sophie games later…they left with a bag full of fun toys like twisty straws, glow stick bracelets, a whistling yo-yo, card games and a red squirt gun.

"How about seeing a movie?" Taylor asked. "We have time to see one before I take you back to your mom. _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ or _We Bought a Zoo_."

"Zoo!" Sophie shouted…raced to the car.

XX 

"Bye Gail!" Sophie flung herself at Gail and gave her an enthusiastic hug. "Thank you for teaching me to make grilled cheese sandwiches."

"You are welcome Miss Sophia Celine Taylor," Gail hugged back as hard as possible. "Have a Merry Christmas, little love." She helped Sophie out of the SUV.

Taylor pulled a new bike for Sophie out of the back of the SUV. Sophie squealed with enthusiasm and raced around it several times before she finally sat on it. "How did you know I wanted a new purple bike?" She asked.

"Santa hinted you needed a new bike when I saw him at the mall last week," Taylor laughed.

"Daddy," she said severely, "I'm not a baby. I don't believe in Santa anymore."

"Well, it's a good thing he believes in you and told me about the bike," Taylor laughed again. "Gail bought you a new helmet, elbow pads and knee pads – all purple! Plus she bought you a purple bike lock." Gail held up a large purple gift bag with a huge silver bow on it. "There's a second gift from me you can open tomorrow morning." He followed behind, carrying her suitcase and Chuck E Cheese prize bag as she rode her bike up to the front door. Gail followed behind with the purple gift bag and a wrapped box which held new inline skates.

"Taylor," Evette greeted him at the door. "Early… again…glad I didn't need last minute things for Christmas."

"Better early than late. You know me – early is on time; late is unacceptable," Taylor said. "Evette this is my significant other, Gail Jones. Gail, this is Evette Wilson, Sophie's mother." Nods were exchanged; suitcase, bags and gifts were handed off; hugs from Sophie were cherished and Taylor and Gail departed.

"Frosty," Taylor said.

"Car, weather or ex-wife?" Gail grinned.

"Ex-wife. Thank you for enduring the introduction and scrutiny." Taylor said, dropping a kiss to Gail's cheek as he paused at a stoplight.

"You and Sophie are worth it," Gail assured him.

"I imagine there will be a meeting with the judge after the first of the year. Evette will ask if we're living together." Taylor said. "Before she does; I'd like to have the _where are we going with this relationship_ conversation."

"Where do you see us going with this relationship?" Gail asked.

"Destination wedding – some place tropical where we can scuba dive," Taylor said. "I want to take Sophie with us. Both of you will need scuba lessons before we go."

"Sounds like a plan," Gail said.

Taylor laughed. "Home to Escala, my love? The Greys are staying at Hunt Point until time to go to work Monday morning. We have Escala to ourselves for almost 36 hours."

 **December 24**

"You're abnormally excited," Elena appraised her cellmate, passing her cinnamon spice muffin over in exchange for a carton of orange juice. She passed her bran flakes and carton of milk over to another woman for a carton of orange juice.

"I can't believe you like orange juice," her cellmate shook her head.

"It's better with champagne," Elena said wryly to the laughter of the women at her table. "Why are you all in such a good mood? It's a long weekend and we're stuck indoors."

"It's commissary day," her cellmate said. "Every Saturday, 1-3 p.m. is set aside for close custody. When we get back to the pod, the guards will hand out commissary lists. You complete it; hand it over to the guards by noon. Everyone in our pod received either commissary funds or a commissary package for Christmas. We're celebrating."

Another woman at the table chimed in. "Lists are checked. The guards make sure you have enough money in your account to cover your list. Changes are made to your list in the pod to keep from causing a backlog in the commissary."

"Since you're new, you may need a lot of things," her cellmate said. "Bring your mesh laundry bag for carrying your merchandise back to the pod. We sit on benches outside the commissary and wait for our number to be called. You enter one of the four doors, scan your ID badge and right thumb print. The inmates inside the commissary slide your basket through a slot under the counter. You load your mesh laundry bag, slide the basket back through the slot, and you are on your way. If you have notice of a commissary package, you give it to the guards before noon. Whoever is working the commissary opens our packages and slides the box out to us. You put the contents in your laundry bag and leave the box."

"Make sure they give you the right stuff before you leave, and if there is an issue they won't fix, ask a guard to help." One of the women said. "A copy of your list is put on top of your stuff in the basket or box so you can check."

"You got notice of a commissary package in the mail on Tuesday and one last night. It doesn't matter if you get the notice five minutes after we have commissary privileges. The fucking guards make us wait until our next scheduled visit. When we get back to the pod after breakfast; be sure to give them your commissary package notices."

They began telling Elena about Christmas; usually they had a brunch and then a box dinner. Every inmate in the facility received a bag of goodies filled with candy, pretzels, cupcakes, etc. as a holiday gift. Between brunch and the box dinner; inmates had visitors. They explained last year's menu. They explained being in the close custody was better than being in general population when it came to holiday visitors. In gen pop, visits were limited to one hour so everyone had a chance to see family and friends. In close custody, visits were either two hours or the full four hours.

XX

Because she had a double set of packages, Elena was served last. One of the guards helped her carry her footlocker containing her first commissary package contents and her holiday package contents back to the pod. The guards took her lock combination but they swore it was saved in the computer and the other inmates had no access. Under the watchful eye of a guard; she wrote her name and number in the new clothing and possessions she received. At least while the guard was present and observing her, the cellmate was absent. She didn't see what Elena unpacked, stored and locked away. She left her shower bag with open toiletries in the bottom drawer of her desk. Everything else was locked away.

She was thrilled to see the amount of protein foods Robert sent in her first package. Elena was determined not to lose her figure in WCCW. She only ate the protein, fruit and juices and occasionally the milk from breakfast. Lunch was usually some kind of casserole and roll which she traded for veggies and fruit. When dinner was something on bread, bun, hoagie or tortilla; she traded her bread, chips, dessert and sugary drink for meat and cheese or peanut butter packets, fruit cups or fresh fruit, or fresh veggies.

She refused to join groups; she didn't socialize except at mealtime. She looked forward to the library cart on Monday. She took periodicals and papers in lieu of books. She read every possible inch of them, including advertisements. Out of need for fresh air, she prowled the perimeter of the yard when she had outdoor time. She hated the communal bathrooms and shower. She hated not being able to shower daily. She missed her high thread count bed and bath linens. She missed silk and satin underwear and hated the generic white cotton underwear they were assigned. She hated the average toiletries available to her; wishing for her designer ones; especially her Chanel bath oil. Robert sent her Merry Christmas wishes weeks ago on a postcard with the Rockefeller Center Christmas decorations on it. He understood the depth of her longing for her old life. After the holidays were over; she planned to use it as a bookmark in her magazines.

 **Christmas Eve**

"I'd like to toast our lovely hostess, who not only developed the menu; but helped cook our meal. Thank you, Ana," Mia held her wine glass aloft. "For starters we have Cream of Roasted Garlic and Roasted Mushroom Soup served with Asiago Cheese and Cracked Black Pepper Madeleines baked by Ana!"

"I remember taking pictures of savory madeleines at your graduation lunch," Christian kissed his wife.

"They gave me the idea," Ana whispered to him.

"That lunch gave me lots of ideas also," Christian smirked.

XX

Food and libations completed…Mia led the way to the Christmas tree in the family room.

"Holy fuck," Ana murmured to Christian. "Did you buy out the North Pole or something?"

"Not all of this is my fault," Christian said. "Everyone came with vehicles full of packages. Carla and Bob brought a rolling footlocker of presents. I sent the packages for the security staff to the security suite to make room under the tree."

"When do you want everyone to depart?" Ana stared at the pile and shook her head. _Consumerism gone wild! This pile is not as big as the one we sent to Treehouse, but that was for forty families!_

"Before midnight," Christian said. "If we're not asleep early enough…Santa won't visit us."

Ana snorted. _They didn't need Santa leaving more presents at the house. If anything…the presents under the tree had taken on a life of their own, like the self-replicating Gemino Curse in the Lestrange Vault in Harry Potter. Honestly, this morning she could see space under the tree. Tonight the packages could have covered the kitchen floor at Ray's house._

Christian noticed the look on her face. "I vote we speed this up by setting four chairs in a line in the middle of the room. We have four people open a round of presents at the same time. Everyone oohs and ahhs, then we repeat the process with the next four presents under the tree."

XX 

"Something to share," Ana sighed and opened a huge package which held a large ocean blue wicker basket holding a dozen jumbo-sized bath sheets to coordinate with the master ensuite. "Thank you, Mia, Grace and Carrick!"

"You have an empty spot by your master bathtub which was just made for that basket," Mia laughed.

XX 

"Something you need," Ana opened the present from Ray at the same time Kate opened her present from Ray. "It's gorgeous!" They exclaimed over matching handmade teak bath trays which were specially built to hold a book for reading and a drink for relaxing. The book slant folded flat if they needed to write or wanted to have a snack while soaking in the tub.

"Thank you!" They both converged on him for hugs and kisses.

"You should open this present next," Christian dragged a large heavy box to Ana. It was tagged, "Something to Read."

Ana opened it to find a few dozen classic books.

"Ray and I went over the list of books in the library at Escala and developed a list of books you didn't have. We've been shopping used bookstores, book sales, etc. I know you want to start filling the shelves in your library here." Christian said.

"Thank you both!" She hugged and kissed both of them. Ray and Christian high-fived one another.

Carla reached for one of the books. " _The Collected Letters of William Makepeace Thackery_." She sighed and returned it to the box.

"I'll take them to your library/office and tomorrow morning you can put them away as you like." Ray offered. "I need time to measure for the bookends and dividers you want."

He gingerly untied the Aspen leaf wooden ornament on his package. "This will go great with the other ornaments on my tree," he said. "I'm guessing…half a dozen new chambray work shirts…" He opened the package. "Thank you Annie!" He hugged her enthusiastically. "You will be pleased to know I installed closet organizers in the house. While I did that; I sorted my clothes; replacing jeans, underwear, socks, pajamas. You will also be pleased to know I bought a George Forman grill and a slow cooker. I'm teaching myself how to cook. I made your Green Chile Chicken. It turned out really well; you would be proud of me."

"Ray, you're wearing an unusual vest," Carla said. "Is it one of the new wardrobe items you bought?"

Ray looked down at his tool motif vest and his denim tie. "Nope," he said proudly. "Birthday present from Susan and Sam. Which reminds me…I put up your door knocker. It's great; so thank you. Thank you for the mahogany valet for the top of my dresser. It matches my bedroom furniture. Since I'm carrying a cell phone, it's great to have a central place for keys, reading glasses, cell phone, tape measure, etc."

"Which reminds me," Carla said. "I want to get your cell phone number before the weekend is over."

"Sure," Ray said…and promptly ignored her. He wasn't about to give her his cell number. She didn't need to call him daily or weekly when she was vexed with Annie.

XX

"Something you _really_ need," Christian read the tag and passed Ana a package.

She opened it to find a suite of her favorite fragrance and a hefty-sized gift card to Victoria's Secret. "Thank you, Mom," Ana said with the greatest degree of cordiality and sincerity she could muster.

"Yes, thank you Carla," Christian winked lasciviously at Ana, making her blush. He handed Carla the gift from them.

"I'm speechless," Carla said, unwrapping the martini set.

 _"I wish," Ana thought. "Three, two, one…"_

"Christian, did you help Ana pick out our gift?" Carla asked.

 _"Right on cue…" Ana thought._

"Wish I could claim I helped," Christian said. "I believe Ana bought it when she went Black Friday shopping in Aspen. I was hiking with Elliot and Dad."

"Well, it's lovely," Carla said, passing it to Bob. "We must throw a dinner party to show it off." She paused and smiled fondly at Bob before addressing Ana. "I'm sorry we can't stay for your Open House, but we made reservations for a golf and opera weekend in Phoenix." She paused, "But we are really excited to be attending the Seattle Symphony with Carrick and Grace before we go. Are you sure you can't attend?" She asked.

"Sorry, Mom – Christian and I need to work all week to cover for our employees who are parents." Ana said. "It's one of the reasons Taylor and Gail are not with us this weekend." _I didn't invite her to the open house, and we haven't discussed it; so she must have read about it online. I wonder if she's fishing for information about who is invited._

"I'm personally glad Ana found that set for you," Mia said. "It helped us coordinate the rest of your Christmas gifts…" Mia's mysterious announcement to Carla derailed Carla questions about the open house. Carla opened a package from Kate which included three vintage books about entertaining, complete with menus and illustrations. Carla's package from Ray was a set of vintage crystal and silver bar tools.

XX

"Thank you!" Mia exclaimed, hugging Christian hard. "This is spectacular!" She showed everyone the designer leather briefcase which included her Grey Calendars incorporation papers, 1000 new business cards and a crystal name plaque and a crystal bud vase for her desk.

"We'll announce your new company to the world on January fifth, with lots of media coverage and the reveal of your website." Christian said, hugging Mia back. "Thank you for agreeing to be our social secretary and coordinating schedules with Andrea and Hannah."

XX

"Something to wear, Mrs. Grey," Christian handed her three white jewelry boxes from Cartier when they were alone in their bedroom for the night. "I didn't want to give them to you in front of my family or your mother."

"Christian, I don't need more jewelry," Ana protested.

"Oh yes you do, Mrs. Grey. You need something to wear to bed tonight…because you will be sans panties…well, sans all clothes," Christian smirked.

Ana opened the top box to find a set of ruby studs, a ruby pendant necklace and a ruby tennis bracelet. "Oh, pretty," she said. Box two held an identical set, but in emeralds. Box three held an identical set in diamonds. "This set will look nice with my dress for our open house. Christmas motif – red, white and green?" She teased him.

'And 18K gold; classic jewelry for my _in-a-class-of-her-own_ wife," Christian said, nibbling on Ana's neck. "Which set are you wearing to bed?"

"You choose…" Ana said recklessly.

"Well, I'll coordinate with your blindfold and restraints," Christian said; handing her the ruby set. "Just wear the necklace…" He smirked at her again. "By the way, I took the Victoria's Secret gift card. You hate shopping and I know you need more panties."

 **Breakfast, Christmas morning**

"Your hostess outfit is to die for!" Carla hugged Ana and then held her at arm's length; examining her from her head to toes before releasing her.

"Thank you; it's a cashmere lounge set. Christian loves it," Ana said. "I thought it would be great for lounging around in my library/home office after brunch." _Hopefully my task would be so boring my mother would leave me alone for a few hours._ "If you like it, be sure to let my personal shopper show them to you tomorrow."

"Why can't you go shopping with Mia and me? I like Mia, she's great fun. However, I would love to see more of my daughter while I'm here over the holidays. It is a federal holiday. Your office buildings are closed except for skeleton security crews." Carla commented.

"Christian and I need to work. It's important to us to give our working parents time off with their children. We both have tasks to clear from our desks before the end of the year. I thought Mia emailed you the schedule with the flight itinerary.

"The table looks lovely!" Carla congratulated Ana, ignoring her explanation …again. _At least this time Carla did not have changes to menus and schedules._

"Thank you for the compliments on the table, but I didn't arrange it or the menu. Mia arranged it for Christian. He wanted me to have a lie-in this morning. He chose the decorations…including the crackers on the table. Our menu is Eggs Benedict on Artichoke Crowns, strawberry and kiwi fruit salad, mini croissants, coffees, teas and mimosas. We're having cocktails with appetizers at four; dinner at five. The dinner menu is a slight variation from last night, I'm sorry to say."

"I'm not sorry," Ray kissed Annie good morning and then slid into his chair. "Dinner last night was excellent; but arranging gourmet dinners was extra stress you did not need this week. I wish I could stay longer; but I'll be leaving after dinner today to get back to Montesano."

"Are you sure you must go?" Ana said. "We'd love to have the company until after the New Year."

"I need to get back. I have two projects which need to be completed before mid-January," Ray said. "The storage units and shelves in your garage are done. I want to work on those bookends for you."

Christian waited until everyone was seated before he spoke. "I bought luxury Victorian motif Christmas crackers. I got the idea for them while we were on our honeymoon," Christian said. "Everyone takes one end of their cracker and extends the other end to the person next to them. On the count of three, we pull them apart. There will be a sound like a cap gun going off when you pull the cracker apart."

Everyone took an end, Carla holding one end of Christian's cracker, Bob holding one end of Carla's cracker, Ana holding one end of Bob's cracker, Ray holding one end of Ana's cracker and Christian holding one end of Ray's cracker. "Ready? Pull!" Everyone pulled and laughed at the merry snapping sound.

Ana's cracker held a .25 ounce vial of perfume. She opened the vial to smell the spicy scent. "It smells heavenly; but please pronounce the name for me." She moved to Christian's lap.

"Les Larmes Sacrees de Thebes," Christian said with a lovely French accent. "Amber, jasmine, geranium, ylang-ylang, cardamom, basil, myrtle, sandalwood and musk. Test it. If you like it; I'll buy you a full size bottle."

"Yummy," Ana said; kissing Christian before going back to her chair.

"Thank you, Christian," Carla exhibited her gold chain bracelet with a Mabe pearl clasp.

"Very nice," Bob said, checking out his trio of matching monogrammed leather luggage tags.

"Handy," Ray said, opening his leather business card case. "It will go with my leather tool belt," he laughed.

"What did you get," Ana asked Christian

"Black diamond and platinum cufflinks," Christian said. "The crackers were fun, but let's eat…I'm hungry and I believe our chef created a feast for us."

XX

Ana arranged books while she discussed bookends with Ray. "I want wooden antique ones; Edwardian through Victorian era."

They were interrupted by Carla. "Aren't you done yet?" She whined. "Bob's watching golf, Christian's talking to his grandmother, and the chef won't talk recipes or menus with me. I thought I'd look at your rooms on the second floor and make some decorating recommendations. However the security door is locked at the top of the stairs. Security won't open it for me. I'm bored!"

"I'm almost done," Ana tried to placate her. "We can watch a movie."

"I don't want to sit around," Carla said. "Can't we walk around the grounds? You can tell me where you're going to put a swimming pool and pool house. I recommend ripping out that overgrown patch of weeds and putting in a tennis court; or maybe a mini driving range."

"We hadn't decided on a pool," Ana said. "Really, I have to finish this project. Christian and I need to work this week and we have guests next weekend."

"Well, let me have access to the second floor; I can write down decorating ideas for you." Carla said.

"Mom…I explained to you…the second floor will be rooms for the immediate family. Christian and my master suite is on the north side and three rooms and a bath for children on the south side. The floor is off limits to everyone except Christian and me."

"I don't understand why," Carla snapped. "First of all, you're newlyweds. You don't need to worry about rooms for children yet. Why not turn those empty rooms into guest suites?"

"Carla…" Christian's voice was a low growl. "Neither Ana nor I owe anyone explanations about our plans for our home. You will not upset my wife by demanding explanations which we are not required to provide."

"Shall I go over their itinerary with them one more time while you and Ray finish here? Then we can play some cards until dinner," Christian suggested. He held the office door for Carla to exit.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate Christian CEO dealing with Carla?" Ray asked quietly. Ana smiled, and they went back to work, listening to Christian manage Bob and Carla in his home office.

"We've arranged a tour of Grey House and Grey Publishing tomorrow morning followed by a catered lunch in my office with both Ana and I. Mia will relocate you to Escala. We stay there during the week. After you are settled at Escala; Mia will take Carla to Nieman Marcus for an afternoon of fashion with a personal shopper. Dad is taking Bob to The Vertigo Club, which is a private, members-only luxury cigar club. You're both back at Escala for dinner. Gourmet dinner with wine-tasting lessons."

"Mia is taking Carla and Celeste to Elaia Spa at the Hyatt on Tuesday for a full spa day with lunch. Bob is touring Gregg Roger's Golf Performance Center with one-on-one instruction in the morning. Lunch will be with Dad, Grandpa Theo and me at the Capital Grille, followed by an afternoon of golf with Dad and Grandpa Theo at one of the Gregg Roger's practice bays. Dinner at Escala on Tuesday night. Again; gourmet dinner with wine-tasting lessons."

"Wednesday morning is a helicopter tour of Seattle, followed by lunch at Sky City in the Space Needle. It is followed by a Champagne Tasting and Tea at Pike Place Market, followed by dinner in Bellevue and the symphony with Dad and Mom."

"Thursday morning you will have breakfast with Ana and me before you depart for the airport. We have to work; so security will take you to Sea-Tac."

Ana heard murmurs of appreciation from Carla and Bob for arranging 'such pleasant diversions' for them. She wanted to smack her mother. "I've told her the itinerary twice, and Mia's told her the itinerary half a dozen times. He reads it aloud to them...and she's just mush."

"Music soothes the savage beast," Ray quipped and they laughed. "Let's finish up…I feel like playing poker…."

"…and purloining Bob's pockets?" Ana grinned.

 **December 26**

"This is Annie's room," Ray opened the closet door. "There's plenty of space to hang your clothes; the dresser is empty. I'll start lunch."

"I can unpack while you are making lunch; unless you want help. This is a pretty room. Would you like me to upholster that chaise lounge for you? A pretty periwinkle tweed or botanical print would be lovely. This suitcase is full of material and tools to upholster your chairs," Susan indicated the rolling bag. "It needs to go to your workshop."

"I saw the area rug at an antique store where I was pricing refinished items. I bartered work with an interior decorator I know. He renovated this room in exchange for my refinishing a set of six shield back chairs which had too many layers of paint and not enough TLC over the years. Bring your portfolio to the table. We can look at it during lunch."

XX

"My portfolio; as requested," Susan handed Ray the photo album she brought with her to the table.

Ray retrieved a photo album and handed it off to Susan. He brought their lunch to the table. "Lunch is Annie cooking. She batch cooks six-eight weeks of meals at a time and stocks my freezer. I'm hoping you are still willing to teach me how to use the grill and slow cooker you urged me to buy."

"Absolutely," Susan assured him. "I rely on mine all the time. I get caught up in projects and then realize I'm hungry. Plus, Sam's schedule can be erratic. If there's something in the crockpot, we have a quick lunch or dinner. I brought you a binder with 60 easy crockpot recipes. Between it and the user manuals for your appliances, you should be good to go."

XX

Susan opened her rolling upholstery kit and took out the honey-colored suede material and trim, along with two precut 6-inch thick firm foam padding. "Materials, tools, upholstery supplies, work gloves, camera, first aid kit and cleaning supplies." She reached inside a small side pocket. "Plus, the traditional celebratory project-completion drink." She handed Ray two travel-sized bottles of good cognac.

Ray raised an eyebrow. "I usually buy a celebratory dinner at Red Lobster with a cold Heineken."

"I like your celebration plans. Ready to begin?" She asked. "Today we'll glue the foam to the wood seats. It needs to dry for twelve hours. We can cut the suede to the right dimensions. Tomorrow morning we can start the real work."

 **December 29**

"Is your mother gone?" Christian asked when Ana stepped off the elevator at the end of the day.

"Mia put them on the plane just after lunch." Ana said. "My desk is officially emptied. Contracts delivered, filing done. I have manuscripts to read."

"Gail left dinner warming in the oven. She's at Hunts Point tonight. We're all alone. Playroom, fifteen minutes. Wear the black panties I left on the bed in our room," he kissed her before heading to the wine cooler.

XX

"Perfect," Christian praised Ana's posture and the black lacy boyshorts which emphasized her ass. "The last time we were here, we selected toys to take to our new home. I replaced them and purchased additional ones." He stepped behind her and knelt. "Hold your braid on top of your head, both hands," he ordered. His hands circled her throat, fastening a platinum and black diamond collar around her throat. He fastened it, relieved it was a perfect fit – not tight, not too loose. He slipped his pinky between it and her throat, feeling gentle pressure on his finger. "How does that feel?"

"Good, sir," Ana answered.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I believe you collared me, sir," Ana responded.

"Yes I did…I collared my submissive. Whose body is this?" His hands cupped and kneaded her breasts, tugging at her nipples.

"Yours, sir," Ana replied.

"Who owns your pleasure," he asked; one hand slipping from her breast to cup her sex.

"You do, sir," Ana responded.

"Who gives me pleasure," he asked, his hand slipping inside her panties, stroking her.

"Your submissive Ana gives you pleasure, sir," Ana responded.

"Stand," Christian ordered; removing his hands from her body. He fastened black leather cuffs around her wrists and fastened her to a chain hanging at the perfect height from the ceiling. He knelt at her feet; removing her panties; fastening cuffs to her ankles. "Spread your legs," he ordered. Next he fastened a spreader bar between them. "Nice," he said. His tongue leisurely worked its way from her ankles up her body until it got to her neck where it forced its way beneath her collar, lightly flitting and stroking her throat.

He stepped away to let her catch her breath. He slipped a blindfold over her eyes. "How long has it been since we've been in our playroom?" He asked.

"Thirty days sir," she answered.

"Far too long if you know exactly how many days," he murmured. His hands caressed her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. He put one adjustable clamp on each nipple…aware she was PMSing and her breasts and nipples were tender.

She moaned, throwing her head back, tremors flowing through her body.

"Open your mouth," he ordered, placing the black cord which connected them between her lips. "Close," he ordered. "No talking. Consider the cord a gag. When you throw your head back, you will tug on these tender nipples," his thumbs brushed over them while his hands cupped her breasts. Her nipples tightened and swelled. "When you can't take any more, release the cord and speak your safe word. Do you understand?"

She started to nod before realizing the action caused the cord to tug on her nipples. She froze and moaned.

"Good girl," he whispered. His hands caressed her body - legs, ass, back and shoulders. "Thirty days, thirty strokes with a black leather riding crop. Count for me, using your fingers. Count each stroke with one finger on your left hand. Count cycles of five with your right hand. Nod if you understand.

She nodded, tentatively, so she didn't pull on the cord.

He stroked the crop around her collar, and occasionally slid it between the collar and her skin. He drug the riding crop slowly between her breasts to her belly. He flicked the crop softly against one hipbone; dragging it softly around to her ass. The stroke on her left cheek smarted…and was quickly followed by one on her right cheek, before he pulled the crop across her skin to the other hipbone; where he softly flicked her again. Her toes smarted from the crop before he dragged it through the lips of her sex. The crop rubbed softly, back and forth. She couldn't close her legs to increase the friction and it was frustrating.

"God, you're so wet for me already." Christian marveled. "I've barely given you six strokes and you are soaked." He teased her almost to the point of orgasm and stopped before it fulfilled her. Instead, he swung the crop. It smacked against her wet apex and stung. She moaned and threw her back, which tugged on her tender breasts. She froze and whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

She gritted her teeth; holding the cord in place and vocalized a no.

"No, what?" He swung the crop against her ass over and over. "That would be: 'no sir' if you were allowed to talk. Your punishment is orgasm denial three times tonight. I just finished the first one."

The leather tongue of the crop was soaked with her wetness, which made each strike sting a little. He began circling her again; flicking, stroking the tongue flat against her skin, or swinging it to slap her ass. He drew the tongue up the back of her legs and stroked back and forth over her ass until she moaned again.

Her toes were his next target, followed by soft brushes against her nipples, followed by rubbing the tongue flat back and forth against her clit; like when he was pleasing her with his mouth.

When she thought she would orgasm; he quit; frustrating her immensely. He circled her body again, flicking high, middle and low on her ass with each circle. He gently rubbed her ass between strokes to diffuse the heat of each stroke.

He stood behind her and tilted her head to one side with one tug of her braid. He placed soft, gentle kisses along her exposed neck. With the riding crop he rubbed her apex ever so lightly and felt her hips move, trying to create friction against the crop.

"No moving," he flicked her hipbones again. Ana bit down on the black cord to stifle a moan. She was embarrassed at how much she craved how good he made her feel. She felt the crop hit her bare slit.

He circled her…striking her ass, torso and breasts. Her body warmed with each strike. The last two concentrated on her sex, the first one soft, followed by a firmer one which made her moan, throwing her head back, despite the cord tugging on her nipples. Her blood boiled; roaring in her ears with the heat of orgasm denial.

He dropped the crop and undid the spreader bar. He lifted her and wrapped her legs around him, impaling her deeply on his first thrust. The foreplay leading up to this moment made an incredible difference. The warmth of her soft, wet channel was more intense because she was pre-cycle.

"God, I'm so deep in you this way." He felt her tighten around him, as she approached her orgasm. He instantly stopped moving and she let out a moan of frustration.

"Open," he said, pulling the cord from her mouth. One arm lifted her on and off him. One arm reached behind, wrapping around her braid, tipping her head back, exposing her throat. With each thrust, his mouth or tongue circled her neck, following the edge of her collar. Over and over he thrust, her core throbbing around him, hot and wet and needy. He filled her deeply, thrusting hard into her.

"Come for me," his tongue licked across her collarbone. He moaned with the tremors released from her body; wrapping hard and demanding around him, dragging him over the edge and into an abyss of pleasure. He barely undid her cuffs before sinking to the floor; his cock still sheathed inside her.

Coming down from their orgasms, he released one nipple clamp, sucking the sensitive nipple hard into his mouth, laving, licking, sucking until all pain left her nipple and it hardened in pleasure, expanding in his mouth; seeking more pleasure. He withdrew his mouth and gently kissed the nipple. His hand released the other nipple clamp, laving, licking, sucking the nipple, feeling tremors in her body again. He withdrew his mouth and gently kissed the second nipple. "Did you enjoy our time together in the playroom?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," she moaned.

He stroked her blindfolded face, feasted on her neck, his breathing changing as he felt his cock soften inside her hot wetness.

She whimpered at the empty feeling in her core.

"Shhhh," he whispered to her while his gentle touch caused her breathing to settle. "Mine," he murmured, removing her blindfold and kissing her mouth over and over. "Mine…every time I wear my new cufflinks; which match your collar…I will be so hard remembering I collared you…my submissive…mine."

 **December 30**

Susan kissed Ray goodbye at Sea-Tac, a chaste kiss which would not embarrass either of them. "I will see you around four o'clock on New Year's Day in Santa Fe."

"I will see you in Santa Fe, four o'clock. I'll be the guy with Luke Sawyer," he kissed Susan back.

"Trust me…I'll only have eyes for you," she said.

 **December 31**

"You look lovely, Mrs. Grey," Christian approved of the white velvet and lace dress Ana wore. She wore the diamond jewelry set from Christmas Eve. Her hair fell in thick glossy waves down her back, and her pouty pink lips had a pop of raspberry lip gloss. She wore nude stockings and white lace pumps. "You are my angel," he kissed the hollow of her neck. "Fuck, you smell good. When this is over – I'm fucking you in those diamonds… and nothing else."

"Let's go," she said, heading for the door. "Our first guests start arriving in ten minutes. Kate and Gail are coordinating the tours. Elliot is ready to answer questions. Security doors are locked to keep people off this floor. Mia will supervise the wait staff and keep everyone in food and libations."

Christian led her downstairs to the expansive living room. "What are we doing about parking?" He asked.

"Ryan and Reynolds are checking invitations and the guest list at the front gate. Mia hired Grace's valet service from Coping Together. Everyone drives to the front door, the valet service parks everyone's cars behind the garages. Taylor is manning the foyer; Sawyer is in the security suite. Welch will traverse the three security points while people are here."

XX 

Fortified by small sips of delicious wine, Ana endured introductions and silent but critical observations by Christian's department heads. His department heads acted like they spent too much time getting stiffly stuffed at _Build-A-Bear_. She enjoyed introducing her creative friends and co-workers to his stuffy colleagues; but she enjoyed sitting with her friends every chance she had. She felt a little tired…she worked hard this week to empty her desk. She was looking forward to down time for the next few days.

XX

"Thank you for coming," Ana hugged Emily.

"We had to wait until sundown," Emily said; drawing Ana off for a private conversation. "We moved in together. His cousin redecorated and reorganized his apartment so I could. It is perfect for us. His mother is not happy. My mother threatened to have my father lock me in my room until I came to my senses."

"Are you happy?" Ana asked

'I'm crazy about him. I love you for inviting me to your wedding where I had a chance to meet Barney. We're so good with each other. We share the housework, the same interests, and the same religion…although it means more to our mothers than it does to us. We just wanted to start the New Year by waking up in each other's arms."

"Well, come along for a tour and then we'll get food and wine." Ana motioned for Kate to come over. "Kate, this is my work friend, Emily Drach; this is her significant other, Barney Brickner who is Christian's IT guru. After you give them the tour, bring them back here – because I'm ready for some food and wine. Hannah is around here somewhere, along with Claire and Amber. Olivia and Andrea, who you met at the wedding are here. In fact, almost everyone you met at the wedding is here."

"Your mother?" Emily whispered.

"Carla and Bob are in Phoenix for a golf and opera weekend. Mia organized a schedule to keep them busy and out of my hair after Christmas until they left on the 29th." Ana grinned. "Although I had to show Carla the invitation for today, the dress and the jewels I planned to wear, and endure a lecture about mature, married women who wear ponytails…"

"…when you should have a lady's maid who can dress your hair, bathe you, massage you, care for your clothes, and serve you breakfast-in-bed trays before you go over the daily menu with the housekeeper." Kate finished Ana's sentence.

"Are you sure your mother isn't addicted to _Downton Abbey_?" Emily giggled.

XX

"Who is she?" Emily asked in a low voice, her eyes drifting to the doorway. "I thought my girls were a little excessive…but hers are… out there. Do you think she uses tape to keep them from exploding like flesh fireworks out of that dress?"

"Oh bloody hell," Ana moaned. "Showtime." She accepted Christian's hand and they walked toward Gia Matteo.

"Christian, Ana," she greeted them. "The house looks great! Have you had time to relax over the holidays? Isn't the tub in the master ensuite divine? I thought a good bottle of wine and a starlit night would be the perfect way to christen the tub. I'd be glad to give anyone a tour." Her eyes slid appreciatively down Christian's body. "My boss has family in town so he gave me the invitation."

"First, we certainly don't need a tour of our own master suite. Second; house rule – no guests on the second level – ever," Ana said. "I explained it was family suites when we worked on the plans."

Gia didn't look abashed at all. "I told Elliot if I ever redecorate; I want him to install one of those tubs and glass walls in my new home."

"I'd rather you didn't announce the amenities of the upper level to other guests," Ana responded.

"Oh, silly me – here is a housewarming gift for you. It's for clearing the air. There are 20 steel grey stones in the pot and the plant has 12 spikes to commemorate 2012. I thought it would look great by the French doors in the master bedroom or by the floor-to-ceiling window wall in your master ensuite." Gia presented a three-foot tall, twenty-inch diameter glass container with stones holding a three-foot tall, 12-spike Aloe Vera plant.

"Mr. Grey," Ana said coolly, extracting her hand from his. "Mrs. Grey does not seem to be speaking English about not discussing our private suite." Ana walked away, leaving Christian to deal with Gia. That damned plant wasn't staying her new home, Escala, Grey House or Grey Publishing. If it was still here at the end of the night…she would hand it to Emily and hand two bottles of wine to Barney while wishing them happy cohabitation.

XX 

"How about a pleasant surprise to end the open house?" Christian drew Ana upstairs and out the French doors of their master suite onto their private balcony. "Watch the water and watch the shoreline. I hired mom's pyrotechnic team," Christian wrapped his arms around Ana.

"Thank you; I love fireworks! Did you warn Taylor about the fireworks?" She asked.

A lovely classical music selection floated across the lawn from the water.

"Trust me; he knows." Christian said as the first volley of fireworks exploded over the lake; shooting large gold and white starbursts into the night sky. "The music selection is _Handel's Water Music_."

At the end of the display, words began exploding in air, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!" Ana jumped up and down squealing. "Who is proposing?" She hoped it was Elliot… to flaunt his relationship with Kate to Gia.

"Taylor," Christian pointed to the shoreline. "He told Gail he had to check on something in the security suite and wanted her with him. He enlisted my help with this."

"Oh Christian, it's so romantic. Just like Emily and Barney moving in together…starting their lives." Ana said.

"Taylor wants a month in June and July to take Gail on a destination wedding. I gave him the time, and told him to take the corporate jet." Christian said. "We must start shooing everyone out the door. I want a quick fuck with my wife wearing nothing but her diamonds, followed by a hot bath …and I want to ring in the New Year by hearing her shout my name until the wee hours of the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Breathe II, Chapter 5**

~~~ Warning: rude and raw language ahead ~~~

 **Sunday, January 1, 2012**

******** _Seattle Nooz_ ********  
Sources say Christian and Anastasia Grey hosted an open house at their Hunts Point estate for 200 guests on New Year's Eve. The guest list included department heads from Grey Enterprises Holdings and Grey Publishing in addition to family and friends of the Gorgeous Greys. Seattle Savories coordinated the food and libations. Everett Events coordinated the decorations. Vancouver Valets parked cars. Puget Pyrotechnics provided a fireworks display which ended with the words, _"Will you marry me?"_ in beautiful gold explosions in the night sky.

Inquiring minds want to know: _WHO GOT ENGAGED?_ We have yet to receive an answer from anyone! Bets are running high Christian Grey coordinated the surprise sparkles in the sky so his brother, Elliot Grey, could propose to Katherine Kavanagh…but we have yet to hear a confirmation.  
******** _Seattle Nooz_ ********

XX

"What are you trading today?" Elena's cellmate asked.

"You for a bottle of champagne if the guards are willing," Elena said. She caught the eye of the oldest guard who grinned at her snarky remark and shook his head no. "Oh well, no takers for you. What are you trading?"

"Trade you my scrambled eggs for your hash browns and muffin," she said. "I hate eggs."

"I understand, I prefer my scrambled eggs in a vegetable omelet with Jarlsberg cheese and white cracked pepper." Elena shrugged. "Served as breakfast in bed by a half-naked man.

Several women sighed at the visual.

"What does Jarlsberg cheese taste like?" One of the women at the table asked.

"Rich…buttery," Elena said. She took her tray back with the extra portion of scrambled eggs. This was a fucked way to ring in the New Year.

"Penny for your thoughts, quarter if they're dirty," her cellmate laughed. "A dollar if they involve handcuffs…"

"Just thinking how much I miss a New Year's hangover," Elena snapped.

"Don't we all," one of the women at the table sighed. "Just a warning; since we got a decent brunch for the holiday; dinner will be a boxed meal. Man subs, fresh veggies, fresh fruit, vanilla cake or cookies and milk."

"What's a man sub?" Elena asked to the laughter of the table.

"Five-inch turkey sub sandwiches," one of the women laughed. "Not to be confused with a half-man sub which is a four-inch bologna sub sandwich and certainly not a manly-man which is a full 8-inch hoagie bun with several slices of beef, like we got for Christmas dinner."

"Better than pussy cups and sick dicks," someone muttered. "They always serve those with blow jobs and nipples."

"Pussy cups?" Elena knew better than to ask.

"Containers of tuna salad, served with celery sticks," her cellmate muttered. "Usually served in the spring or summer with bananas and some kind of small cookies with pink icing. We can look forward to those around Easter."

Everyone groaned.

Elena smothered a smile.

"Anyone want to play cards this afternoon? We're playing poker. Buy in is a stamp. You have to have at least $10 in commissary funds to play with," her cellmate said. "Betty is bank; she collects the buy in; they are her fee. She keeps track of wins and losses and repayments."

"I don't play cards," Elena said. "I played bridge when I was a trophy wife; but it is too much effort for so little recreation…worse than fucking a drunk. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll read. I want to be done with everything when the library cart comes around tomorrow." _She wasn't ready to gamble yet; she still had a lot of planning before she took a chance on getting even with Christian Grey._

XX

"I'm pleased with the survey results," Mia admitted. "I'm glad Ana's coworkers provided some questions. Mom and Dad said congratulations – it's a great article." She phoned Kate once her hangover abated a bit.

"Well, I'm pleased we had a few hundred online responses before noon," Kate said. "I'll call you when we schedule pictures of the winners."

"What's the feedback on your other article?" Mia asked.

"My editor loved the article on tax preparation firms owned by people under the age of 30. I checked online and it's the only article of its kind, nationwide. It's a full page article. You can find it in the business section today. I showcased Falcon Financials because she must have offered 50 tips for tax payers under the age of 30. She didn't just give tips for the single taxpayer; but she had great tips for young single parents, newlyweds and young couples buying a house. I interviewed her for almost two hours. Then I listed the best tips by the other two tax preparers. I've decided to have her do my taxes."

"I'd have her do my taxes, except Christian's people always do them." Mia said. "And since we're opening Grey Calendars, I'll be using them for the next few years."

"My February article is on the Belle and Beau Ball for the American Heart Association of Seattle. It is due before the end of the month. I been assigned to interview all the Belles and Beaus and interview the coordinator from the American Heart Association. Do you have any good ideas to put a fresh spin on it? It's the twenty-fifth anniversary of the ball."

"How about doing a flashback of the top 25 best-selling dates?" Mia asked.

"Not for the first article. I can put that in for ideas on what to do for Valentine's Day," Kate said. "I thought since it's the silver anniversary – maybe having doing a _close-but-not-quite_ expose – you know, the Beaus who should have participated, the Belles who should have participated."

"BORRRING…especially if you intend to use Christian or Elliot as an example of the Beaus who got away. How about researching to see if any of the Beaus ended up with any of the Belles?" Mia asked.

"BORING…who cares about their love life when mine is so sucky right now," Kate said.

"Did you see or hear the _Seattle Nooz_ article about the open house?" Mia asked. _She wasn't asking questions about Elliot's love life; no matter how much she liked Kate._

"Seen, heard, received emails and Tweets…." Kate said. "I posted I didn't receive the proposal on Facebook. I don't know what was worse…not getting the proposal or getting sympathy for not getting the proposal…or extremely inquisitive jerks who wanted to know who did get the proposal."

"I would tell the world it was for Christian's CPO – but he absolutely forbade me to tell anyone. He says he's protecting their privacy." Mia commiserated. "Personally, I think Gia Matteo leaked the information to _Seattle Nooz_. Ana wasn't pleased to see her yesterday – less than an hour before the event ended. Gia must have thought she'd get someone to leave the event and party New Year's Eve with her."

"What was with the plant anyway?" Kate asked.

"Gia said something cryptic about clearing the air, plus 20 steel grey stones in the planter and 12 spikes on the plant to commemorate 2012. She told Ana to put it in her master bathroom…which pissed Ana off." Mia said.

"Well, I thought Ana would bean her with it." Kate said.

"After Gia left, Ana offered it to one of her employees who moved in with her boyfriend." Mia said. "She bribed them with half a case of wine to get it out of her sight. If they didn't take it; she planned to give it away as a thank you to one of the service companies or donate it to some charity auction."

"That's an idea…" Kate said. "We'll ask the Belles to donate their ball gown if they still have it. We set up a "Have a Heart' auction and donate the proceeds to the Heart Association. Will you help me coordinate it?

"I think we need to talk to Franco de Luca. He asked me to help coordinate the _Pretty for Prom_ event. We can gather dresses, shoes, and accessories from all the Belles. I'd even donate out of my closet and I'll bet Ana would donate out of hers. I'll bet you could donate half a dozen dresses. We can get donations from past Belles and highlight their help with both projects." Mia suggested.

"Elliot would love for me to thin out my closet! Hey, he's home with coffee and breakfast. When he's watching football; I'm turning off electronics and hopefully taking a nap. I have a hangover from hell," Kate said. "God, we had fun last night. I wish Ana and Christian had joined us."

"Ethan and I had a great time with you guys. Listen, I'll brainstorm the auction and the prom. Later this week; we'll talk logistics," Mia said. "Maybe we can have dinner with Ana. Elliot and Christian can have quality man time and we can get concentrate on logistics."

XX

******** _Seattle Times Lifestyle Section_ ********  
Bodies in Motion  
 _by Katherine Kavanagh, Intern_

Are you a "January joiner"? Do you join a gym every January but stop going before March? More people join in January than at any other time of year. Regular exercise routines are the surest path to a longer and healthier life. Most gyms help you get healthy if you work out regularly. Most gyms offer support and motivation. Most gyms are conveniently located for their members. ( _Who would join a gym which is out of their way?_ ) Most gyms provide stress relief. Most gyms have professionals to teach you the correct way to use machines or to perform exercises. Most gyms let you sample their wares before they sell you a membership. Several gyms are national chains so you can work out when you travel.

You meet new people at the gym. You can find a work out buddy. Maybe you'll find someone to date? Most gyms offer post-holiday deals. HOWEVER, if you are searching for a new gym…stay tuned to this paper for the results of our survey before January 30.

If you are a current gym member/user – please take a few minutes to complete our survey. This survey will discover the _best of the best_ in Seattle and surrounding suburbs for gym trainers, equipment, fees, accessibility, classes, etc. If you don't have online access to answer our questions – feel free to use the form below to vote. Mail it to the address on the form. Be sure to suggest your own category or questions– maybe we'll add it to next year's survey!  
******** _Seattle Times Lifestyle Section_ ********

XX

******** _Seattle Times Business Section_ ********  
Tax Tips for "Newbies"  
 _(students who have never filed before, pending graduates, new to the work force and young professionals)  
by Katherine Kavanagh, Intern_

If you have never met a tax deadline or if you wish you were better prepared for it…this article is for you! A research of the tax preparers who work for the big tax preparation companies showed the median age of the tax preparers to be 59 years old. _Don't be disheartened!_ A research of tax preparation firms in Seattle revealed three whose owners are under the age of 30. Are you surprised? We were. The three owners offered excellent suggestions. You will find their contact information at the end of this article… 

_Photo caption: Sabine Falco, CEO of Falcon Financials, Lynnwood, teaches one of her interns how to prepare W2 and 1099 forms.  
_ ******** _Seattle Times Business Section_ ********

XX

"Nice picture, pretty lady," Aedan dropped a kiss to Sabine's cheek. "Are you still stressing about it?"

Sabine shrugged. "I told Taylor about the interview and picture for the article. We're still nervous about it. I need to add the link for the article to Falcon's webpage." Sabine concentrated on her breakfast. "She asked if I was one of Elliot Grey's _friends with benefits_. I assured her it was just business between us." _If Kate Kavanagh continued looking for answers, she would discover it was business facilitated by Christian Grey._

Aedan observed Sabine, wearing her cheerleader outfit. "If you are finished with brunch, we've got a date with TV and football games in the family room. I'm turning off the phones, locking the doors and closing drapes and blinds. I want some serious alone time with a slutty cheerleader who had better be sans panties."

"And if not?" Sabine teased him.

"The panties will be a penalty flag for intercepting a play on the field." Aedan growled. "I'll use them to bind your hands."

"Be still my heart," she faux fluttered her eyelashes at him. "What _will_ we do for three hours when there's only 15 minutes of real football action?"

"I'll show you real action," Aedan growled, pulling her up out of her chair and throwing her over his shoulder. He swatted her ass once at every stop…phones, doors, blinds, drapes…and then dropped her on the couch in the family room while he found the remote. Thank god for pay per view. He could rewind to sections he missed because Sabine distracted him.

 **Monday, January 2**

Morning arrived too soon to suit Ana. The clock said seven; which meant Christian was kickboxing with Claude. She could stay in bed longer, except she remembered Mia would arrive at nine with the decorating and service companies to remove the decorations, tables, chairs, etc. from the house. Mia would coordinate taking down the tree and storing the tree and decorations in the newly installed storage in the garage. The cleaners were scheduled for noon to clean the basement and first floor from top to bottom. Thirty minutes later, Ana realized something was wrong. She was freezing as almost scalding hot water cascaded over her in the large multi-point shower. Her head was pounding. Her throat hurt so bad she could barely swallow. She got out of the shower, dressed in sweats, laid down and called Grace. She felt terrible and didn't know why.

XX

When she awoke her head still hurt, her body still ached and she was freezing cold. She could have dealt with all of this, except she wasn't at home. She was, when she opened her eyes and concentrated despite her aching head, in a cotton open-assed hospital gown, shivering under a layer of blankets.

"So, you're awake," a semi-cheerful voice boomed from the corner of the room. A fully gowned and masked Taylor swung into view. "Feeling a bit under the weather?"

Ana groaned. "Where am I?" She tried to bury herself deeper into the covers. "This isn't a hangover; what's wrong with me?" Her voice started out gravelly and disappeared into a wisp of breath.

"You managed to call Dr. Trevelyan before you passed out. She called for an ambulance and located Mr. Grey, at a kickboxing appointment with Bastille. She barred the family from coming to the hospital. She barred the service companies from the house until we knew why you were sick. We're closely monitoring everyone in case you shared this little germ during your excellent hostess efforts. I've been popping in and out for almost four hours; checking on you; waiting for you to wake up. Here's the doctor now. I'll go get Mr. Grey."

"Hello," the doctor, also fully gowned and masked, entered. He looked at her chart. "So, Mrs. Grey, you gave your family and friends a scare this morning."

"What's the matter with me?" She could barely talk.

"You have infectious mononucleosis. You came in with a temperature of 103 and your neck was swelling so fast we had to give you a shot of corticosteriods to slow the swelling. You appeared to be having trouble breathing. The shot reduced the swelling and you're breathing easier now. Your temperature peaked at 103.4 degrees about an hour ago but it seems to be going down now. Is your throat still sore?"

Ana tried to swallow. "Not as bad as this morning." She whispered.

"The corticosteroids have that effect. You are on bed rest and will only have approved visitors. Until the fever abates; you could infect your family and friends. Thank god the holidays are over." He said.

"I'm freezing, can I have another blanket or two?" Ana asked.

"I can get one," Taylor said. "Mr. Grey is waiting outside. He can talk to you via intercom and see you through the glass. Gail and I have had mononucleosis. We are your primary caregivers until you are released from the hospital. Dr. Trevelyan won't be able to see you; she can't risk infecting her pediatric patients." He stepped into the anti-room and removed his gown and mask. He stepped under a UV Disinfection Light until the cycle finished. Then he exited to the hallway.

"You have infectious mono, which means until your fever abates, you are sequestered. Mono is spread through a variety of means…not just kissing. Mononucleosis is a virus which multiplies in your body for 30-50 days after infection. The symptoms of mono can be mild, such as headache, sore throat, swollen glands, aching muscles, loss of appetite and depression. It can have serious complications such as hepatitis, anemia, enlargement of the spleen and inflammation of the heart."

"You can have clear liquids; they won't hurt your throat. Maybe some hot broth will help warm you. You may have your fever for several days. The best treatment is lots of fluid, rest, gargle with warm salt water and take Tylenol; not aspirin to bring down the fever and reduce pain. Rest until the fatigue ebbs and your energy returns. No strenuous sports, exercise or other physical activities for three to four weeks. Too much activity puts you at risk of rupturing your spleen. Focus on rest, good nutrition and boosting your immune system."

"If you have no complications, your major symptoms usually last for 2-4 weeks before they resolve. It could take as long as two months before you have the energy to resume your normal routine. The virus will stay in your body for the rest of your life. There is no vaccination. Antibiotics are ineffective because mono is a viral not bacterial disease."

"Oh god…there were almost 200 people in our home on Saturday." Ana moaned.

"Did you kiss, sneeze, share drink glasses or utensils with anyone?" The doctor asked.

"Just my husband," Ana said. "Lots of kissing. I disinfected my hands between rounds of welcoming guests and shaking hands."

"Well, notify your guests you have infectious mononucleosis and give them a rundown of the symptoms. Explain if they are ill with what seems to be a cold, flu or severe sore throat in the next 30-50 days, they had better be seen by a health care professional. Are you aware of contact with anyone infected in the last 30-50 days?"

Ana shook her head no. "Forty days ago was Thanksgiving, we vacationed in Aspen. Three weeks before; we returned from our honeymoon in Europe."

The doctor groaned. "Okay, I need a list of all your locations in the last 60 days to enter in the CDC database. I will check on you again in a few hours." He looked up at the window. "Your husband wants to talk to you."

"My sister-in-law, Mia Grey, has the guest list for Thanksgiving, our tree-trimming party, spa day, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day festivities and for the open house. Dr. Trevelyan can tell you where we shopped on Black Friday in Aspen. Christian can provide a list of people I work with and people we encountered at social events after we returned from our honeymoon."

"Very well," the doctor slid her chart into the holder at the end of the bed and exited. He stripped off the gown and mask, standing under the UV light until its cycle ended.

"Who have you been kissing?" Christian's voice might have been teasing, but he was worried about her.

"Just you, my love. Which means you had better get a checkup. Thank you for taking such good care of me, I really need this little vacation," her voice faded out because she fell back asleep.

When he realized she had fallen asleep, Christian watched her sleep. It was one of his favorite things to do. It was calming. He realized he would not be allowed to touch his wife until her fever was gone and the doctor felt she wasn't contagious. No holding her hand; no smelling her hair, no spooning with her perfect petite body. No staring into her beautiful blue eyes when they were making love. How would he be able to sleep until she was back in his arms?

He called his mom and confirmed the doctor's diagnosis. None of them were sick, nor the staff; but she knew the symptoms and would keep an eye on all of them. Mia had the list of guests from their events. He'd better call Robb Loeder and Roz. Who knows how many people Ana might have infected at their holiday open house?

He needed a 24/7 nursing staff when she was released from the hospital. Maybe with help and advice from his mom, Ana would slow down. She worked long hours to ensure GP staff would have time off before Christmas through the New Year with their family. He knew Ana would be obstinate about not working for a month. She would fight him over the decision, but she was worth the battle. She needed to rest for the remainder of January. Maybe he could take her someplace warm where she could relax in February. Maybe Cabo…where the sea was as blue as her eyes.

 **Tuesday, January 3**

Around four o'clock in the morning, the nurse woke Ana to check her vital signs. She helped her to the bathroom and tucked her back in bed. Ana requested hot broth. Once she drank the hot broth; she slept soundly until rounds began before eight o'clock. When the doctor stopped to check on her; Ana's temperature dropped and her breathing sounded better. More swelling had gone out of her neck, but she still looked like she had a whopping case of the mumps. He prescribed a mild pain reliever for the headache and body aches and recommended more heated blankets.

"Rest, Mrs. Grey," he prescribed. "Your body is fighting an infection... don't waste your time fighting the nurses or me." He wouldn't consider sending her home in this condition. She didn't have the energy to argue.

XX

"The doctor left standing orders for us to call him if your temperature goes up again, or if you develop complication symptoms. Your bodyguard is outside. Your husband is notifying your work and guests of your illness. There's nothing for you to do or stress about. Here's the TV remote. I just filled your pitcher with ice water. Ring if you need anything." Are you still cold?" The nurse asked.

Ana nodded.

"I brought you some hot broth and another heated blanket. No visitors, no talking on the phone for hours; get some rest." The nurse ordered, tucking a warm blanket around her and handing her a cup of hot broth. Ana took her advice and promptly fell back asleep, dreaming of a warm ocean and balmy days on a tropical beach. She stopped shivering when the nurse checked on her later in the morning. She relayed Ana's condition to Taylor who called Grey.

XX

When she woke, Taylor was there. "I rang for a nurse to give you a sponge bath and bring you more hot broth. I'll be outside, letting everyone know you're indisposed for a while. Mr. Grey contacted your mother. She sends her love, but is stressed. Bob's never had mono before and she's worried about him getting it. She blames this on you working before and after Christmas."

"I hope neither one of them gets this. I'll never hear the end of it," Ana muttered. " _Mrs. Bennett_ will expect round the clock doctors and nurses; plus recuperating on a sunny beach where she's waited on hand and foot."

"Mr. Grey contacted your father's emergency contact number. The person who answered the phone says he's on a pack trip in Arizona with Sawyer, Susan and Samantha. When they return to civilization on January seventh, we'll be in contact with them. Your temperature is down and the swelling in your throat is receding. Mr. Grey sent your iPad so you have reading access. Rest if you can," he left, removing his gown and mask and standing under the UV light.

After a warm sponge bath, clean gown and another heated blanket; Ana tried to read. She awoke when she bounced her iPad off her face. She put it away and slept.

XX

"New Year's Eve Day was a rough one for Leila. She was manic because she could not spend New Year's with the dead boyfriend. Once sedated, she slept through the night and woke in the morning expressing thanks to the staff. However, she had a meltdown later in the day," John reported to Christian. "It was her 180-day evaluation. It was postponed for two hours because another inmate was having a drug reaction. Leila was finally seen at three o'clock; but by then her stress levels were off the charts. They managed to ground her, bringing her back out of a beginning depressive cycle. She still does not know what happened between the day the boyfriend died and the day she became alert at the hospital. Working through her block will be goal number one. Once she starts remembering; we can start dealing with what lead to the crisis; and how to go forward so she is healing and healthy."

"Does she need anything," Christian asked.

"I paid for art supplies and warm winter clothes. I put funds in her commissary account so she can buy personal items as needed. I arranged for her to receive a phone card so she can call her family once a week for a few months. Her doctor and I are relieved Leila's family did not come to see her over the holidays. The last thing she needs right now is to have her family judging her." John said.

"Just bill me, I'll reimburse you." Christian directed. "I'll pay any medical bills not covered by the state."

"We're trying to teach her that laughter is contagious, boundaries are necessary and she can depend on us for guidance until she is able to make serious decisions for herself." John said.

"Did she accept your boundaries?" Christian asked; remembering the young woman who took pride in her ability to live by her master's rules.

"Yes and for a few moments today, I was able to see the lively, vivacious young woman you once knew. I hope we see more of her as Leila responds to therapy." John ended their conversation.

 **January 4**

"Mail call," the guard strolled through the unit before social hour. Elena received a Sunday _Seattle Times,_ a commissary package notice and a letter from her lawyer. She made herself a cranberry spritzer and sat down to read.

The letter held a deposit slip. He put $200 in her commissary account before the end of the year. He also sent a printout of the amount of money in her commissary account. He sent a list of the contents for her January commissary package which should arrive before January sixth. He subscribed to the three periodicals she wanted; beginning with the January issues; and noted they should arrive before January fifth.

He explained the _Seattle Times_ subscription desk said her year-long subscription was paid through an anonymous donor. They explained a lot of anonymous donors were church or social groups who bought subscriptions for inmates. They wanted to help, especially during the holidays; but didn't want to be tapped monthly for funds.

He included a dozen newspaper clippings from all over the U.S. regarding the arrests of Monica Dupree, Laura Carson and Madeleine Porter claiming only the _Seattle Times_ article sounded like she gave the information to the police. Since the three ladies and their staff had been extradited to separate states; he didn't feel she was in danger.

Elena took time to write a thank you note to her lawyer. She included a commissary package list for February and March. She wondered who paid for her subscription to _Seattle Times_ since she didn't attend church or participate in social clubs. She thanked him for the subscriptions. She put the letter in the outgoing mail, unsealed and received permission to shred her letter and its contents.

With verification of her commissary funds; she could get some supplies next Saturday. She was only allowed to spend $50 per week. God…it had been years since she lived on a budget. Fuck…for the last decade she had spent more than $50 on a meal, a bottle of wine, or a bottle of perfume.

She began reading the January first paper. The article where Sabine Falco was interviewed by Katherine Kavanagh made her smile. She needed to talk to Lawrence. She destroyed anything in the paper written by Katherine Kavanagh or mentioning any member of the Grey family. Then she dropped the parts with missing articles in the recycle bin and put the rest of the paper where other inmates could read. One of the guards took her and two more inmates to the phone bank to let them make calls. She left a cryptic message for Lawrence. She named Leila Williams, Susannah Martin and Sabine Falco. Lawrence had the list of questions to ask when he saw them.

 **January 5**

"What did my mother want," Barney asked the receptionist at the front desk. Security alert stated his mother had been in the building. "She didn't want to talk to me?"

"She and the other lady left a message for Mr. Grey," the building receptionist said.

"Oh, I'll bet it's a thank-you note for the open house invitation," Barney lied. "I'm heading up to the Executive Suites – would you like me to drop it off to Andrea?"

"Please, it's busy here. Paparazzi are a dozen deep outside wanting information on who got engaged at the open house," she said.

"I know who got engaged, but I'm sworn to secrecy," Barney said.

"Please don't tell me it's Elliot Grey," the receptionist sighed.

"Can't tell you," Barney took the note and hit the elevators. Once the doors closed he opened the note and read it. Then he stuffed it in his pocket. Emily would not be happy either. Both their mothers demanded a meeting with Christian Grey to discuss Barney and Emily. Tonight was household tasks night. He and Emily could vent about their mothers while scrubbing the hell out of the condo. They were due to go to Temple followed by dinner with his family on Friday night. He intended to nip any family dissention in the bud. Emily was the best thing in his life. He would not let his overprotective, overbearing mother ruin their relationship. You would think she was God's sister the way she thought her word was law. He would not allow anyone to be rude to Emily.

 **January 8**

"I will not whine about airport goodbyes," Susan said to Ray. "I won't cry either. My eyes get red and my face gets puffy. I don't want to look ugly when I leave you."

"Goodbyes with you don't get easier," Ray said. "We've had a great couple weeks together. Thank you for coming to Montesano and I'm glad I went on this pack trip with you." Ray sighed. "You are important to me."

"You are important to me." Susan said. "I can't come see you over MLK's birthday, Sam's back in classes the day after," Susan said.

"We'll find time to be together; Annie has to get well first," Ray said.

"Tell me how she is when you call tonight – eight o'clock?" Susan asked. "I'll talk to Sam on the way home and see when we can come up for a long weekend, maybe Presidents Day."

"Sounds like a plan," Ray said. "Talk to you at eight o'clock tonight."

Susan said. "Looks like Luke and Sam are finally ready to separate and go to our gates." Luke just finished his coffee, Sam finished her cappuccino. They stood beside the table, hugging one another…as if their moment would last forever.

Luke walked Sam to their gate; followed by Susan and Ray. They all exchanged hugs. "They are pre-boarding," Susan said. We must get in line."

"Laters, baby," Luke kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Laters, baby," She smiled.

"That beats goodbye," Susan laughed. "Laters, baby." She kissed Ray on the check.

"It does beat goodbye. Annie says it all the time to Christian. Laters, baby," His lips lingered on her cheek as he held her in his arms. She smiled and then lined up with Sam. Once they handed off their boarding passes, waved goodbye one more time; they began the walk down the accessway. Luke and Ray walked to their gate.

"I hate airport goodbyes," Luke grumbled.

"Ditto," Ray said. "I hope you understand…you and I have a 'need to know' relationship. You need to know – if you hurt Samantha, I will hurt you."

"Understood sir. I hope you understand…I didn't pressure her into anything. We've been emailing at least once a day since the wedding." Luke admitted. "We didn't start a physical relationship with one another until we were ready. We have a _don't-ask, don't-tell_ policy. I don't want to hear about her ex-boyfriends and she doesn't need to air, fold and repack the baggage from my past relationships."

"I understand." Ray said.

Luke sighed. "I'm not eighteen anymore. She's not a conquest. I like working for the Greys, don't get me wrong. However, I've spent a lot of waking moments these last two days wishing we didn't have a long-distance relationship. I don't know how to deal." Luke said. "But, I like the way she only flirts with me."

"She learned from her mother," Ray chuckled. "It's one of the things I like about Susan. I'm not the kind of man who talks about things like this, Luke. You should have this conversation with one of your buddies, or a sister."

"No sir," Luke said. "If you feel the way about Susan that I feel about Sam; we should have a father-son talk."

XX

******** _Seattle Times Business Section_ ********  
Grey Enterprises Holdings announces the creation of Grey Calendars  
 _By Katherine Kavanagh, Intern_

Seattle-based Grey Calendars has opened its doors Thursday, January 5th at Grey Annex, Seattle. "We're excited by the creation of this company," Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, announced. "Grey Calendars, an event planning firm, will also offer personal shopping and personal assistant services."

Grey Calendars will be a privately-held firm, a subsidiary of Grey Enterprises Holdings. Mia Grey organized three private social events for Christian and Anastasia Grey, most notably the open house at their new home in Hunts Point. Announcements of the event were one of last week's top news stories.

"Grey Calendars has been hired by de Luca Concepts to coordinate their grand opening Sunday, February 12 at the Bravern Center. In addition to the grand opening, we are working with de Luca Concepts to coordinate the _Pretty for Prom_ event. We will be accepting donations of prom dresses, evening gowns, shoes, accessories, etc. at the Post Alley and Bravern Center salons. _Pretty for Prom_ provides prom attire for underprivileged girls in the Seattle area and suburbs. de Luca Concepts is conducting a raffle for 24 lucky young ladies to get their hair, makeup and nails done free for prom."

"Grey Calendars has been hired as personal shoppers and assistants by six of the Belles and Beaus for the Belle and Beau Ball, a fundraiser for the Seattle Heart Association. The 25th Anniversary Belle and Beau Ball will be held on Saturday, February 18 at the Puget Sound Ballroom, Bremerton. "Twelve eligible Belles (bachelorettes) and twelve eligible Beaus (bachelors) will auction off a date to the highest bidder. We will event plan the dates and coordinate the date wardrobes for the Belles and Beaus who contracted our services. Last year the Belle and Beau Ball raised $2 million dollars for heart research."

In addition, Grey Calendars is coordinating an auction of ball gowns, evening wear and accessories donated by Belles. The _Have a Heart Auction_ will take place the afternoon of the event and is expected to raise $150,000 for the Seattle Heart Association. Miss Grey announced any clothes or accessories which do not sell at the auction will be donated to the _Pretty for Prom_ project.

"Grey Calendars has been hired to coordinate a charity event on Saturday, March 24 for Treehouse, an organization which helps foster children in Seattle. Our event will help fund graduation activities and costs for 2012 graduates who are clients of Treehouse. We have been hired to help coordinate the Partners of Medical Professionals Spring Rummage Sale on Saturday, April 7 at Washington State Convention Center." Miss Grey announced. "We currently have a staff of five, but look forward to expansion as we take on more clients."

 _Picture caption: Mia Grey, CEO of Grey Calendars, cuts the ribbon at the grand opening.  
_ ******** _Seattle Times_ ********

******** _Seattle Times Business Section_ ********  
de Luca Concepts replaces Esclava Salons  
 _by Katherine Kavanagh, Intern_

Seattle-based de Luca Concepts announced its plans to restructure and reopen the Post Alley and Bravern Center salons which used to be part of the Esclava Salons chain. "We closed four of the salons in order to concentrate on providing salon and spa services to people who need services later in the day or early evening and on weekends." Franco de Luca, CEO of de Luca Concepts, announced. "We will offer a dozen different spa packages along with the standard salon offerings of hair, skin and nail care. Are you gearing up for a job interview? Visit us to help you present your best! We will begin taking reservations for our services February first. We will be open for walk-in clients as of February 12. We offer group rates for bridal parties, birthday parties, or other special events. We arrange gourmet lunches and libations for group events."

 _Picture caption: Franco de Luca, CEO of de Luca Concepts, cuts the ribbon at the grand opening of de Luca Concepts, Bravern Center.  
_ ******** _Seattle Times_ ********

 **January 9**

"Your honor, my fiancé and I are not asking for permission to marry. We are not wayward teenagers; we're adults who have chosen a destination wedding where we can swim and scuba dive. I'm a certified scuba diver. My fiancée wants to take scuba lessons. Sophie could attend lessons at the same time. I would provide support. We want Sophie June twenty-ninth at 6 p.m. through July fifteen at 6 p.m. We plan to marry on July fourth. The possible wedding venues are Grand Cayman Islands, Bahamas, Puerto Rico or Hawaii. Sophie needs a passport and shots for the first two." Taylor laid out a form for a passport and a list of the shots required.

"I don't want him taking her out of the continental United States!" Evette exploded.

"What you want is not the issue, Ms. Wilson," the judge said. "Mr. Taylor expects the terms of his child custody agreement be honored. He is giving the court advance notice of his intentions to vacation with his daughter." Judge Heath Gibson attempted to placate the obviously high-maintenance ex-wife. "I see no reason the intended couple cannot choose wherever they want to marry. If Sophie Taylor needs scuba lessons, Mr. Taylor will pay for them, plus insurance and any equipment she needs."

"Acceptable," Taylor said.

"NOT ACCEPTABLE," Evette seethed. "I'm not giving up my daughter five weekends in a row for scuba lessons followed by giving her up for fourteen days in the summer to travel to a foreign country."

Judge Gibson looked at Taylor.

"I arranged private lessons during Spring Break when I have Sophie for visitation. We can practice open ocean dives on weekends she is with me before the wedding." Taylor conceded.

"I don't want my daughter needing shots and a passport so she can attend her father's wedding," Evette seethed again.

"You had no problems with Sophie having a military dependent passport when she was six months old. You had no problems with her getting shots when it looked like I would be assigned to Germany or Okinawa." Taylor provided copies of Sophia's military passport and shot log as evidence.

"She didn't have to use the passport!" Evette exclaimed.

"Yes you did; both of you met me at Ramstadt in Germany when I was on leave from deployment in Iraq and Afghanistan," Taylor countered. "The only difference between then and now - you are not invited."

"Are the Greys footing this little extravaganza? Are they planning an exotic location vacation and taking you and Mrs. Jones along for the ride?" Evette asked. "Or, does Mr. Grey have properties where you'll be staying?"

"My travel arrangements are none of your business," Taylor said; giving Evette a _heart stopping; let me sink a ka-bar in your chest_ look. "Since my fiancé and I both work for Mr. and Mrs. Grey; we want to go where there is no possible chance of being recalled to work before our vacation ends which is why we are considering the Grand Caymans, Bahamas or Puerto Rico."

"Are you flying out on one of his jets?" Evette asked.

"For your information; Grey Enterprises Holdings owns one helicopter and one jet. Our custody agreement does not specify how I may or may not provide transport for Sophie." Taylor explained. "We are less than five hours from the Canadian border. Should I decide to go to Vancouver for a skiing weekend; Sophie needs a passport. Her military dependent passport is no longer valid. While she's under the age of 16; her passport needs updated every five years. I will ask the court to allow her court-ordered mediator to hold the passport so neither her mother or I use it as a bargaining chip."

"You're acting like it's a done deal!" Evette snapped. "I haven't agree to allow it!"

"This is not a mother versus father situation," Judge Gibson warned. "The custody agreement says Mr. Taylor is allowed four weeks of vacation time with Sophia per year. The custody agreement says Mr. Taylor may split his four weeks as he chooses. This calendar year, 2012, he choose one week at Easter and Spring Break, two weeks around the Fourth of July of July and one week between Christmas and the New Year to coincide with Sophie's winter break. He has Presidents Day, Memorial Day, Fourth of July, Halloween and Veterans Day this year in addition to Father's Day."

"Ms. Wilson, you had New Year's Day. You have Martin Luther King's Birthday, Mother's Day, Sophia's birthday, Labor Day, Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving break and Christmas Eve this year. Unless you want to drag this custody arrangement back to mediation; you cannot stop Mr. Taylor from taking Sophia for two weeks in the summer when he is getting married."

"I'm still not happy about him taking Sophie to a foreign country for two weeks in the summer. What if he decides to disappear with her?" Evette asked.

"Hawaii is in the United States. Puerto Rico is a U.S. territory. The Grand Caymans and the Bahamas have extradition treaties. If Mr. Taylor wanted to violate his custody agreement, he would choose a country like Belize."

"Mr. Taylor, would you consider a destination wedding in Hawaii? The flights from Seattle to Hawaii are non-stop daily and it's still in the United States," Judge Gibson asked, trying to diffuse the personal animosity flaring between the two.

Taylor appeared to think it over for a few minutes and then sighed and shrugged. "Hawaii is acceptable. Sophie may call her mother at 6 p.m. Seattle time on July 1 and 8. I can arrange internet access if Sophie wants to Skype her mother."

"Phone calls are fine," Evette said hastily. She tried to prevent a smile from gracing her lips – but she got what she wanted – no out of country vacations for Sophie and she put a kink in Jason's wedding plans. She hoped it pissed off the perfect happy homemaker bitch he was marrying.

Taylor watched Evette's body language. _"I haven't lost my manipulation skill set,"_ he thought to himself. _"Gail and I are getting the Hawaiian wedding and vacation we want. Evette thinks she's fucked us over…but she played right into my hands."_

"Is this issue settled?" Judge Gibson asked. "I must warn both of you - it does not hurt my karma to write custodial interference arrest warrants. Play nice children. Mr. Taylor, have a wonderful vacation and congratulations on your impending nuptials. I am pleased to hear you established a child custody account with Child Services ensuring Ms. Wilson receives child support without delay; thus ensuring you are properly credited."

"I'm pleased to know a neutral third party is keeping track of the funds." Taylor said.

"We need to schedule a child support hearing," Evette said. "I require assurance Taylor is increasing his child support when he gets a raise."

"Not an issue," Taylor's lawyer reached into his briefcase. "Here is a copy of his personnel action form completed by Grey Enterprises Holdings. Mr. Taylor receives a 10% raise at the end of January. Here is a copy of the signed affidavit from Child Services stating Mr. Taylor will continue his child support payments – which is 25% of his gross income. It increases with his merit raise at the end of January." His lawyer cleared his throat. "Mr. Taylor claimed Sophia on his 2011 taxes which he has already filed. The child custody agreement gives him the right to claim Sophie as a dependent for odd years."

"You already filed?" Evette asked, surprised.

"Yes, there was no reason to delay filing since I knew we had this meeting today. Grey Enterprises Holdings provided my W2 on January 3 when I signed my personnel action form. I filed electronically on January 5 claiming Sophia, her school expenses, her medical expenses, the homeowner association fees for the condo and the property taxes for the condo." Taylor said. "I also brought proof 25% of my bonuses for 2011 were deposited in a college fund for Sophia since the condo is completely paid off." Additionally, 25% of my tax refund will go to Sophie's college fund."

Evette gave her lawyer a look. "We'll be discussing raising your child support fees based on those bonuses and based on your untaxed perks like room and board, vehicles and private jets at your disposal," her lawyer announced. "They should be considered part of your gross annual income."

"No you won't," Taylor said smoothly. "I pay the insurance, homeowner association fees and personal property taxes on the condo, which I purchased. Additionally; I pay all the maintenance fees. If Ms. Wilson wants her child support payments increased, then I want $1500 per month considered child support since both Evette and Sophie live rent free at the condo I own."

"I pay the utilities at the condo as my portion of the rent." Evette snapped.

"You pay the utilities out of the child support which I provide," Taylor said. "You live rent free in my condo and you don't work. Please…let's go back to court to reconsider child support." He paused. "Did I forget anything?" He consulted his lawyer.

"Will, insurances, etc." The lawyer consulted his list.

"Once Gail Jones and I are married, there will be updated insurances, a new will and a new living trust filed with the court and with Child Services by August 1, 2012. The custody paperwork says I must provide medical, dental and health insurance for Sophie and pay all copays and charges not covered by the insurance. I intend to request preventive maintenance doctor and dental visits to the medical requirements for Sophia."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Evette snapped.

"It means she gets regular checkups at the doctor before each school semester starts and quarterly dental appointments. She will receive a vision and hearing checkup once a year. I'm tired of paying for emergency hospital visits when she has an upset stomach."

"I thought she was having appendicitis!" Evette snapped again.

"Of course…and school field day where she ate three hot dogs and two sodas, in addition to a plethora of candy and junk food had nothing to do with it. All she needed was someone to be prepared to administer Pepto Bismol." Taylor said. "She has not had regular doctor visits since I left the military but she's had six emergency room visits – which could have been avoided by attentive parenting. I've paid the emergency rooms almost $10K for those six visits."

"You have a problem spending money on your daughter's health?" Evette's lawyer interjected.

"I would rather have put the $10K in Sophie's college fund rather than pay it to unknown doctors and hospitals." Taylor said evenly. "If I'm paying for medical bills; I want my daughter to have regular medical checkups."

"Fine," Evette said. "Since it's so important to you, arrange for appointments on your visitation days. You will not take her out of school for them."

"Fine, but expect mediation for increased visitation." Taylor nodded at his lawyer who added it to the list of things to do. He had already made arrangements with Dr. Trevelyan to examine Sophia and determine if her shot record was up-to-date. Additionally, Dr. T. guaranteed to find Taylor a doctor who could give Sophie checkups late in the day or on weekends. She would recommend a pediatric dentist to give Sophie checkups on weekends.

"Mr. Taylor and Ms. Wilson, child support is an argument for another day. Changes to medical support is an argument for another day. Changes to the visitation agreement is an argument for another day. Sophia's passport is an argument for another day." Judge Gibson stated. "Mr. Taylor will have custody of Sophia Taylor from 6 p.m. on June twenty-ninth to 6 p.m. on July fifteenth. If Ms. Wilson does not make Sophia available by 5:55 p.m. on days Mr. Taylor picks her up; I will issue a custodial interference arrest warrant. Ditto if Mr. Taylor does not return Sophia by 6:00 p.m. on return dates."

"Ms. Wilson will make herself available for her daughter to call on July 1 and July 8 at 6 p.m. Seattle time; which is 3 p.m. in Hawaii. Otherwise, we are done for the day. This paperwork will be filed with the court before the end of the week with appropriate copies sent to lawyers. Mr. Taylor is responsible for the fees charged by his attorney. Ms. Wilson is responsible for the fees charged by her attorney. Since Mr. Taylor requested this meeting; he pays the court costs before he leaves the courthouse today."

Taylor ignored Evette and her lawyer when they left. He reached for his cell and texted Gail: _Big Island baby! Buy a sarong or twelve to celebrate! Swimming, surfing, scuba diving and SOPHIE! 3_

Gail texted back: _Sarongs R us – I can get Sophie's sizes at Spring Break!_

"One argument down, three arguments to go," Evette's lawyer advised her. "Taylor's in the USA for his honeymoon. Expect him to attempt to mess with you in the future since you threw a monkey-wrench into his wedding and honeymoon plans. Keep detailed notes of his interactions with you. We'll arrange for the child support hearing. If he wants the passport and increased visitation; he'll have to make those appointments to coincide with his schedule. In the meantime; I can research the statistics of ex-military fathers kidnapping their non-custodial children. It will cost you for the research."

"No research," Evette said. "I have military girlfriends who can provide the statistics faster and cheaper than spending time researching."

XX

"I'm glad to not be isolated anymore," Ana said. "I'm sorry I'm still so tired, but I do feel better. Well, except for the earache which started last night, but I'm on antibiotics for it, so it will go away soon."

Christian sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "I ordered chicken soup from the Fairmont. When the doctor releases you, which I'm hoping is tomorrow; I'm taking you back to Escala. I had cleaners at the house and at Escala. They gave both places a medical scrub down; disinfecting all surfaces. Ditto with the cars; ditto with the rented equipment. The doctor recommended disposing of all the Christmas decorations we rented."

Taylor entered, carrying a black cardboard box with Fairmont Olympic emblazoned in cream on the side.

"I'm glad my sore throat is mostly gone. I warn you – I'll probably go right to sleep after I eat. I can't seem to keep my eyes open." Ana said.

"I can cope with you sleeping, if it means I will sleep better too," Christian said.

"Food?" The nurse asked tartly, following Taylor into the room.

"Mrs. Grey is hungry. She needs to eat. I ordered lunch for both of us." Christian explained.

"Hunger is a good sign. If you are still hungry after you finish the soup, you can get juice or a smoothie." The nurse said before she exited. "Please ring if you need anything…" her eyes slid over Christian before she left, causing Ana to scowl and Taylor to shake his head.

"Security nicknamed her _Ratchett_ ," Taylor muttered; setting the box on the hospital table Christian wheeled into place. "Please let **me** know if you need anything. I'm outside. Gail sends her best."

"How did the court hearing go?" Ana asked while Christian unpacked the box.

Taylor responded with a wicked grin. "I enjoyed using my negotiation skills. Did you know terror is a form of communication?" He departed, whistling, while Christian and Ana laughed.

"It smells wonderful," Ana assured Christian as he poured thick creamy chicken soup into their bowls. "I approve of your choice."

"Less talking; more eating," he ordered as her tummy rumbled.

The yummy smell of the soup rose with the steam from the bowl. Ana reached for her soup spoon and begin eating as sedately as possible. She savored this meal with him. When she finished, Ana talked Christian into taking her into the bathroom and giving her a shower. He didn't want to, but she begged nicely. She didn't want Nurse Rachett giving her a sponge bath. Christian had been warned by the doctor to avoid strenuous sex until Ana had rested for a few weeks. There was no shower sex and to be honest; Ana was too fatigued to initiate sex. She was too fatigued to help him shower; but she enjoyed watching while he showered. Christian blow dried her hair and braided it for her. He put her in warm pajamas and thick socks to keep her warm. Before she could begin reading, she fell asleep in his arms. He pulled her into him and curved his body around her. Burying his nose in her hair; he slept also. Taylor kept watch and when he knew Mr. Grey was asleep, he doused all the lights in the room except for the bathroom and prevented intruders.

 **January 10**

When Ana awoke late morning, there were lovely bouquets of flowers in her bedroom. Gail showed her all the cards. The Rodriguez men, Susan and Samantha, her CPO detail, work, Grey House, Roz and Gwen and Barney and Emily sent her flowers. She was overwhelmed by the attention. "Please take six of these bouquets and give them to patients who have been here over the holidays and have had minimal visitors."

"We'll place them at nurses' stations," Gail promised.

XX

"If you want to go home; you'll rest for the rest of the month. No working. Rest. Sleep. Watch TV. Rent movies. Take your medicine. Eat soup. Drink juice. Get well. If you won't agree; I won't release you. Also, I give you this warning, if you have abdominal pain or difficulty urinating, or if your skin turns yellow…come back right away." The doctor said.

"Why?" Ana asked.

"If you push yourself; you could develop complications. You have a slight temperature, which is from the ear infection, not the mono."

"She agrees to rest and not exert herself," Christian gave her a CEO look. Gail nodded her agreement.

"I agree." Ana said, wanting to be home in her own bed.

XX

"Explain how you and Kate are friends," Christian asked as he helped Ana settle in their bed at Escala.

"Is that a dig at my friend?" Ana asked. She felt tired, but she also felt cranky.

"Ana; your personalities are completely opposite. She's a little loud sometimes and forward and bossy. You're quiet and thoughtful, and…" Christian's explanation faltered.

"She's fun. We have a lot in common. Both of us have mother issues. Mine is dismissive, hers is demanding. We're both inquisitive. However, I keep mine to myself and search for answers. Kate's more vocal…and it can be misconstrued as invasive or rude. She makes me laugh. We've always been more like sisters than best friends. Sometimes it makes us a stronger unit. Why do you ask?"

"She seemed uncomfortable after Taylor's proposal to Gail." Christian said. "It was hard for her to congratulate them before she left today."

"It's because she thought Elliot was doing an over-the-top proposal in front of Gia Matteo." Ana said. "I know you don't understand because you are friends with Roz and have been for years. Some men can have female friends. Kate doesn't mind if Elliot has female friends; she would just rather he not be friends with _ex-friends-with-benefits_. Ditto with me. I don't want you to be friends with Mrs. Robinson or any of the sub club. Life is hard enough without having ex-whatevers or toxic people bringing stress, drama or issues into your life."

"Well, if Kate thinks she will control who Elliot talks to, it will cause issues in their lives." Christian said.

"Well…that's the pot calling the kettle black," Ana snarked. "Two people of the opposite sex, who aren't gay, are capable of having a platonic relationship. Kate wouldn't have Gia issues if Gia only talks to Elliot for work purposes. When she's batting her eyelashes at him or brushing her tits over his body…she's out of line and needs to be called on it. I won't work with Gia anymore. I thought I would walk into our living room before the wedding and find her naked from the waist up…trying to capture your attention."

"Ana, in defense of my brother – his past history of cheating with and on Gia does not mean Elliot will cheat on Kate. I've never been interested in Gia Matteo. I don't care if she appears stark naked in the atrium at Grey House; I won't look." Christian argued.

"Look, I'm not your keeper…and you are not mine. Relationships are about trust. We committed to one another in front of our family and friends. We are monogamous with one another. This is one of the reasons it hurts my feelings when you talk about men wanting in my panties, like you think I can't be trusted and will cheat on you with some panty raider. I told you…I was a virgin because I never met a man I wanted before you." Ana said.

"Thank you for loving me the way you do," Christian said, kissing Ana. "If you were an ice-queen like your mother, or a fiery flirt like Kate, I'd never survive." He looked down at her tenderly. "I've missed having you in my bed," Christian said. "Now about those panties…"

"Can you be gentle with me? I'm too exhausted for anything extremely physical," Ana said. "Plus you need to use a condom, I'm sorry. The doctor said my antibiotics wreak havoc with my birth control."

"It would be my great pleasure to make slow sweet gentle love to you, Mrs. Grey." Christian kissed her again. "Perhaps a sweeter and softer reenactment of our first night together?" He smirked.

 **January 13**

"What's up?" Christian asked when Barney walked into his office.

"We've got new traffic – from Virginia Commonwealth University in Richmond, VA. I think our visitor is Melinda Morgan, Elizabeth's sister. She's taking classes at VCU for her master's degree."

"Keep an eye on it, Barney. If the traffic increases, let me know," Christian said.

"I have another issue," Barney admitted. He pulled the note from his mother out of his pocket. He explained how he intercepted the note.

"Barney – I'm not getting involved in your personal life. If your mother contacts me again, I will let you know. However, neither you nor I have time for this shit." Christian stated firmly, handing the note back to him. "Please deal with your mother; have Emily deal with her mother; and keep them out of Grey House and Grey Annex. Be aware I will kick someone's ass if they harass my wife."

 **January 16**

Dear Lindy,

Thank you for the letter. Thank you for this act of faith and friendship. Your letters means a great deal. Loneliness is a challenge since I have no cell mate. Mail call can be a reminder we are still part of society. Please, if you can, renew the ad for me in the pen pal database.

 _I will not tell you I received two nibbles for pen pals –a mother of four and a nun. I don't think either of them can afford me, so I won't be cultivating their friendships._

When I miss Liza the most; I reread your letters. It's important you do not neglect your studies to write to me. Your classes are your priority. According to your calendar; you start your last semester tomorrow. Good luck! I'm glad your executor fees will support your last semester so you can quit your part-time job and concentrate on your studies.

 _Spend your free time researching Elizabeth's death…and decide to file a wrongful death suit against Grey Publishing and Grey Enterprises Holdings._

Thank you for telling me about your daily schedule and about your classes. Thank you for the color picture postcard of your college. I can imagine you racing across campus, your long hair in a braid, wearing jeans and sneakers – stopping at a coffee bar before you go to class.

 _Actually, I fantasize about you, semi-naked and in my bed._

I'm sorry you don't have time to read novels right now; but I understand how much time you dedicate to your studies. I'm excited your senior project is working for the Innocence Project. It is a national organization and will look impressive on your résumé when you graduate with your master's degree.

Thank you for the subscriptions to _The New Yorker_ and _Harper's Magazine_. Are you responsible for my receiving the Sunday _Seattle Times_? If so; I thank you for it also. Thank you for including copies of the Sunday _NY Times_ crossword puzzle with your letters! How did you know it was one of Liza and my favorite things to do on a Sunday afternoon?

 _My favorite thing to do on a Sunday afternoon  
was to fuck Elizabeth. If our Sunday afternoons made her think I was monogamous; she was stupider than I thought._

I've read twenty of Stephen King's novels. If I continue to blast through books at this rate, I will be done with Stephen King sooner than I planned. Do you have suggestions for the next author I should read? I read most of the male American authors from 1910-1960.

 _Too bad books with a hint of a sex scene are banned from the prison library._

No, I don't think I should call you. Fees are increased because it is a collect call from a prison. If we start talking about Liza, our call could go on a long time and cost you too much money.

 _Since I can't have phone sex with you; there's no sense in wasting my time on normal phone calls._

I am pleased you found the deposit slip for Liza's bank account. I'm pleased your bank in Virginia helped you close the Seattle account and transfer the funds. I'm glad you had some down time with your family over your winter break.

 _Actually, I was hoping you would come to Seattle to deal  
with the bank and would see me while you were here._

Yes, I think it would be appropriate for you to use the funds to pay off your school loans and to start your new career. Since you are listed as the executor of Liza's estate – you need to decide how to tell your parents about the bank account. Create a plausible story. Dropped the picture frame? Took it apart to scan the picture? I'm pleased you consulted a tax expert regarding Liza's estate and know the legalities.

 _Yeah, don't tell Mommy and Daddy Tight Ass that  
big bad boy Jack told you where to find $250K._

No, I do not want you to put a ten percent finder's fee in my commissary account. If my commissary account goes over a certain amount, the excess is siphoned off into my restitution fund.

 _FUCK NO! WDOC would grab my $25K  
and give it to those fucking cock tease interns.  
When I was at Princeton, I dealt with their types –  
snotty, spoiled little college girls who couldn't wait  
to get away from Mommy and Daddy and fuck themselves  
into a 'brilliant' marriage. I was good enough to bang until they could fulfill their trust-fund expectations!_

I am allowed to spend a maximum of $50 per week in the commissary. Since I've given up smoking, Starbucks and learning to make vintage cocktails with Liza; my needs are simple. As long as I can write to you and have books to read; my life has bright spots. By the way, Liza made a mean Sidecar! Her favorite vintage drink was a pink champagne cocktail. She got addicted to them after the movie _An Affair to Remember_. She loved vintage Cary Grant movies, film noir, art deco jewelry, clothes and architecture.

 _Elizabeth was a cheap drunk who loved anal beads and rough sex._

Thank you for asking – I used my December commissary funds to purchase a pair of sneakers, a pack of socks, boxers and T-shirts so I now have spares while my laundry is getting done. I bought vitamins, toiletries, stamps and stationery, ink pens and a deck of cards.

 _I play an imaginary game of strip poker with you, thinking about what piece of clothing you enticingly strip off for my delight and sexual pleasure._

You asked about my housing. Well, I'm in maximum security. The cells are 6x10 painted cinderblock. All the furnishings (bunk, writing shelf, stool, TV shelf and clothes rack) are metal and bolted to walls or floors. I don't watch TV. I use my TV shelf to hold reading materials and writing supplies.

The sliding cell door is bars with two slots. One slot is for handcuffs and one for ankle cuffs. Food, books and mail are passed through the handcuff slot. Commissary items are passed through the handcuff slot if they fit. If not, they are delivered through the open door after you are handcuffed.

Movement out of the cellblock is tightly restricted using restraints and escorts. Every minute of our day is structured and under surveillance. Everything (meals, mail and medicine) is distributed at a pre-specified time. I received a time schedule upon arrival which dictates what I will do every hour of every day for the length of my sentence. I know the exact days and times when I may have visitors. If it is my lawyer, I am cuffed, shackled and led to a small conference room. If it is a visitor, I am cuffed, shackled and lead to a hallway with cubicles the size of a closet. I pick up the phone and speak to my guest – a Plexiglas window separating us.

 _I don't give s shit about seeing the sky but getting out of the cell for any reason to stretch my legs is worth being shackled for the journey._

Normally we have four head counts a day – breakfast, lunch, dinner and lights out. If a situation occurs in the prison, there is an extra head count. When we aren't in our cells for 23 hours a day – we spend our one hour in a supervised one-man shower or spend our one hour in an outdoor "recreation" area. It is a 12x20 solid walled enclosure. We can exercise, walk the perimeter, or sit and gaze up at the sky and meditate. I usually walk the perimeter. I usually spend after breakfast doing yoga or tai-chi meditation exercises in my cell. I won't lie to you – the thought of going through this life without Liza depresses me.

 _Perhaps you will endeavor to lift my depression?_

When I am served lunch - I wonder what you are eating. Liza tried to eat healthy lunches – veggie wraps on whole wheat tortillas, fruit and/or vegetable salads, yogurt and fresh fruit parfaits, fruit juices. She had a serious coffee addiction also. I love black coffee – the darker the beans the better. I loved grinding my own beans daily. Liza loved venti skinny vanilla lattes if we went to Starbucks for coffee. I hope you are eating healthy and taking care of yourself.

 _I remember fucking Elizabeth hard and fast in her office behind closed doors during our lunch hour. The exercise always made us hungry…and not always for food._

I'm closing this letter now. I want to get it to the mail center for review and mailing to you before the weekend arrives. Please take care of yourself, stay healthy, study hard.

J.E. (Jack) Hyde, DOC 089706  
Clallam Bay Corrections Center  
1830 Eagle Crest Way  
Clallam Bay, WA 89326

 **January 17**

Text from Sam to Ana  
Sorry you are sick. I'm back in classes. This is my last semester! Mom's planning a big graduation party over Memorial Day Weekend if you and Christian want to attend.

Text from José to Ana  
Sorry you are sick! Final semester classes started today. I will graduate with my bachelor's degree in engineering with a minor in art! We will party when I graduate!

Text from Carla to Ana  
I'm glad you are feeling better and are at home. Please don't fight with Christian about going back to work too fast. Let him take care of you. If you decide you need to sit by the ocean in the sun to get your strength back; please call me. There's no sense in Kate or Mia losing work time to accompany you since I am available.

 **January 22**

******** _Seattle Times Health Section_ ********  
Bodies in Motion **  
** _by Katherine Kavanagh, Intern_

You voted and we listened…and took notes! Here is the list of winners in our _Bodies in Motion_ survey. We've included pictures!

 _Photo captions: Best classes winner: Extreme Sports. Trainer, Jake, teaching a Tae Bo class to beginners. Trainer, Antonia, teaching Saturday Yoga classes  
_ ******** _Seattle Times Health Section_ ********

Sabine sighed. She did not intend to be captured in the shot for Antonia's class but she was. She even chatted with Kate Kavanagh and her photographer for a few minutes. This mess was quickly morphing from occasional brushes with the Grey dynasty to coincidental situations she didn't want to consider.

 **January 29**

"I'll give you my half of GEH if you don't stop what you are doing..." Ana whispered as Christian woke her by sliding into her.

"Wow! Your half? You must really like me." He rolled his hips expertly.

"All 50 shades of you," she said, wrapping herself around him.

"It's going to be fast, baby, I'm sorry." He picked up speed and intensity.

`Just when Ana thought they would have a massive simultaneous climax – she felt Christian jerk inside her.

"OH FUCK!" Christian shouted.

"What?" Ana moved her hands away from his back; placing them over her head just in case her touch bothered him.

"The fucking condom broke," Christian swore; withdrawing and looking at the blowout in the end of the condom.

"WHAT!" Ana shrieked. "How old were those condoms?"

"We used all the new ones I bought after you came home. I thought ones we didn't use when we first got together would be okay. Condoms are supposed to be good for two years. I thought we were good to go until you have your cycle on the first. Come on," he urged her out of bed.

"What," Ana was still fatigued and Christian was too energetic this morning.

"You need to douche…" he said. "Sperm can live inside your body for up to five days if conditions are right."

"Is there anything you know about sex which is not heart-stopping?" She scowled at him, reaching for disposable douche.

"Lots of things…but most importantly…I know we haven't had the _baby_ talk," He said; stressing the word baby.

She swatted his hands away. "I don't need your help. You go shower, I'll do this."

He frowned but set two more bottles of douche on the countertop for her. She took the hint.

 **February 1**

"Would you like wine with dinner?" Ana asked.

"What are we celebrating?" Christian asked.

"No more condoms," she whispered. "My cycle is here, I'm off antibiotics and I'm due for birth control shot at the end of the month. Plus, I got a nap today. I'll do my best not to fall asleep on you tonight. Plus the doctor faxed over my medical release. I can work half-days at home this week. Half days in the office for the rest of the month. Light schedule after that."

"Definitely sounds like a wine night," Christian kissed her gently. "Playroom this weekend?"

"Oh yes, sir," she smiled. "But, not too strenuous, please?"

"Oh baby, I'll just tie you to the bed or the table so I don't _fatigue_ you too much…" He whispered wickedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Breathe II, Chapter 6**

 **February 1 - Tabloid Headlines**

 **You play; he pays!  
Anastasia Steele seen partying at Seattle Hot Spots**

 **Wild Child Mia Grey shows Ana Grey the ropes at exclusive night clubs!**

 **Heartless and Topless In Seattle  
Anastasia Grey participates in Wet T-Shirt Contest**

XX

Are we being media pranked again?" Ana asked Christian. "Carla's seeing all these headlines and asking about them."

"I'll tell her you're being a good girl. I'll remind her of the media pranks before you were kidnapped." Christian promised. "I got my blood test back. Mom wanted to know why I never got mono from you. She said I must have had a really mild case some time ago, but didn't know it. I think it must have been Christmas break when I was a junior. Mom said I had strep. That's the only time I've been fatigued for any length of time; and it was only a couple weeks."

"Mild case – how very demi-God of you," Ana said caustically; closing her eyes and putting her tired head on a pillow.

 **February 3**

"He says he's an old acquaintance," Melora handed Sabine a business card for Elliot Grey.

"Mr. Grey," Sabine led him to her office and shook his hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's Elliot and I have a big favor to ask. I need to keep a work crew busy. I've picked up another two-dozen men; most of them are veterans who need jobs. I have an idea about how to keep them working steadily, but I need some help from you." Elliot asked.

"What can I do?" Sabine asked.

"I read Kate's interview with you; which inspired me. Grey Construction is seeking small businesses to renovate in less than a month. I'm presenting a PowerPoint to small businesses on how to maximize the physical assets of their company to increase their worth. The webpage for Grey Construction is being redesigned. I'd like to use before and after pictures of the Falcon Financials renovation. Each business we renovate will have a page on our website with before and after pictures of the completed renovation."

"Sounds intriguing," Sabine said; but her thoughts centered on contacting Taylor, _immediately_.

"Grey Construction renovated the old Seattle Independent Publishing building; which is now the new home to the Design Professionals Group of Seattle. We renovated a building just a little smaller than yours. It was owned by a private investigator. The business was on the first floor and living quarters on the second floor. It is now the home office for Seattle Architects without Borders. They provide free blueprints for rebuilding war-torn or natural disasters in the U.S. and abroad. We purchased four of the old Esclava Salon sites and will recreate them as office buildings. Grey Construction rents buildings it owns, which is great for our bottom line." He grinned.

"I have no problem with you using before and after photos of my business. I have no problem putting a link to Grey Construction on our website and you can put a link to us on yours. The situation is…I'm going into tax season. I don't have time to talk to interested people." Sabine noted.

"Not a problem," Elliot assured her. "If anyone calls for details, tell them the info is on the website and give them the URL and my phone number."

"Falcon Financials would be glad to help," she said. "But it will cost you." _Elliot quirked an eyebrow - which reminded Sabine too much of Christian Grey. She smothered the thought._ "Since Kate's interview was published; we've hired a full-time receptionist to handle phones and scheduling. We anticipated some interest; but this surpassed our expectations. Please tell her I appreciate the P.R. We're taking the tips I gave Kate and creating a brochure to share in Finance Offices at UDub and surrounding community colleges." She paused and stared at Elliot for a minute.

"What," he said suspiciously. "Did I spill coffee on my shirt?" He examined himself.

 _Sabine cut off a memory of Christian Grey in jeans, white shirt and blazer the night she met him…but Elliot dressed identically reminded her to share this meeting with Aedan…who would not be happy. She had to cover…and fast._

"Your sister just opened an event planning company, right?" Sabine asked.

"Yes," Elliot still regarded her suspiciously.

"So, why not develop a flyer or a brochure while you are building the PowerPoint? Print it and distribute it at the small business meetings you attend. Acquire the mailing list of small businesses from the chamber. Acquire the mailing list for the professional organizations in Seattle. Do a bulk mailing to all of them. I think your sister could coordinate it for you. Plus, it might give her the opportunity to coordinate the grand opening of any company who moves into one of the buildings Grey Construction owns. Plus; you can give us a handful of flyers – actually I'd go with a trifold - to distribute to anyone who shows up and wants details. On the outside of the brochure," she sketched quickly, "is the information about Grey Construction and your small business initiative." She flipped the page over and drew three columns. "Inside, you put two pictures of Falcon – before and after – with pertinent info like who, what, when, where, length of project and cost. Column two can be the SIP building with column three the private investigator building."

"Damn," Elliot said. "I like the way you think." He pulled out his smart phone and began making notes. "How did you get the idea?"

"Melora and I belong to the chamber and to the Seattle Chapter of the Accounting and Financial Women's Alliance. The alliance grew over the last decade and it will need larger accommodations soon. It just seems sensible that other organizations are experiencing the same needs."

Elliot handed her some business cards, "Just in case you receive questions before I get the brochure to you. If you ever want some work done, please give us a call."

"Don't tempt me," Sabine laughed, showing him to the door. "When tax season ends; I need some serious beach time. Painting the exterior of the building can wait."

 **February 12**

"Sorry," Ana yawned in Kate's face. "I'm still fatigued from this damn mono. I love the picture of the Belles and Beaus for the ball. The cascading pictures in heart frames are fun. How was Elliot when you were taking pictures of these men?

"He missed all the fun," Kate said. "We got everyone to pose for pictures last Saturday. Mia's done a great job organizing the dress auction. Which reminds me…your mother sent me an email. She told me to claim the gray dress from graduation and donate it to _Pretty for Prom_. I checked; Carla bought an online subscription to the _Seattle Times_."

"I wish she would get mono and have a sore throat which keeps her from nagging me," Ana said tiredly. "I thought I get to wear things three times before I am duty bound to give them away?"

"MRS. GREY," Kate scolded. "You can wear shoes, handbags, wraps, etc. multiple times but it's pretty iffy to wear a dress three times."

"I'm not ready to give my dress away yet. Christian likes it and I can wear it for nice dinners at our house for a while. You can take the pink confection thing I wore for the rehearsal dinner with the shoes, the handbag and the wrap. As a matter of fact, everything in that section of the closet can go. There's a half dozen dresses I don't like and won't wear again. Show me everything else you want to raid from the closet. Why isn't Mia here to help you do this?" Ana yawned.

"She's coordinating the grand opening for de Luca Concepts. Remember Franco? He bought the Esclava Salons chain? He closed four of the buildings and sold them to Elliot to refurbish and rent. Franco kept the Post Alley salon and the Bravern Center salon. Mia showed me some pictures of the renovations."

"Do you want to go back here for girl days?" Ana asked. "Because I'm not willing to step into any salon once owned by Elena Lincoln. I like Elaia Spa and Salon and plan to keep using them."

"Ditto," Kate said. "It makes our mothers happy when we have girl days together. Your mother seems to think I make you get girly. My mother worries I'll become _Kar-trash-ian_ if you aren't around to keep me grounded."

"Mothers…" Ana muttered while Kate laughed. "Sam won the cosmic lottery when she got Susan as a mother."

"I'm sure Susan has moments which make Sam swear," Kate advised. "Anyhow, if you're lucky…you'll get Susan as a step-mom and Sam as a sibling."

"I don't want to think about Ray's love life," Ana protested. "I need to think about what to give Christian for Valentine's Day."

"Which reminds me…your mother strongly suggested I take you shopping for…" Kate began to say.

"I know…lingerie and perfume…" Ana suggested.

"Yeah; she's worried you're too tired from mono to keep Christian happy," Kate said.

"God," Ana intoned, dropping her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. "You would think she owns stock in Victoria's Secret…"

"Or she's a sex therapist…" Kate countered.

"God…I thought once I was married to Christian that she'd drop the Mrs. Bennett act…" Ana said.

"…A single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife," Ana and Kate said in unison and started laughing until Kate broke down into tears.

"What?" Ana comforted her friend, pulling Kate's head onto her lap and stroking her hair.

"I think Elliot's distancing himself from me," Kate said. "It's been almost six weeks since Taylor proposed to Gail. I thought we would have the talk by now…but he's so busy with this new work crew. I don't see him from six in the morning until after eight at night."

"You love him…he loves you…this is just a rough patch for you," Ana said wisely.

"I don't know," Kate said. "In his work jargon…I think there's a crack in the foundation and I worry about the viability of the structure."

XX

"I need you to do something for me," Elena's cellmate said to her visitor. "See the blonde that just entered? She's my cellmate. Her name is Elena Lincoln. Find out what you can about her and then come back and see me."

"Why can't you ask the guards about her?" Her friend asked.

"They're all pissed off at me about wasting my chance at parole." She admitted.

"Hell, I'm pissed at your stupidity," her friend admitted. "If you behaved for ninety days, you would have been out of the halfway house. I could have hired you at my company. We would have been partying every weekend. Instead, I'm visiting you in this hole once a month for the next three years until you finish your original sentence. Neither of us is having fun without the other."

"Just find out about her. She's doing 25 to life, and someone on the outside is supporting her. She's getting weekly commissary funds and monthly commissary packages in addition to holiday packages. She's got magazine and newspaper subscriptions."

"You think that man is supporting her?" Her friend asked.

"I'm sure of it. She's got a phone card and calls someone named Robert. She just called him Robert. Plus, he's never skimpy on refreshments when he visits her."

"You said you didn't mind having her as a cellmate since she's not hitting on you and raiding your stuff." Her friend argued.

"She's got rules about eating healthy, exercising, sitting properly, eating properly and keeping our space spotless. She doesn't want any of our pod mates in our area. While we're all loose and hanging out…she's like a fucking posed manikin or something. Everything straight and rigid. If she was guilty of tax evasion; she'd be at Club Fed not Gag Harbor like the rest of us. So was her creative bookkeeping a case of embezzlement? Fraud?"

"Why don't you invite her to join social hour? Find out more about her?" The friend insisted. "Talk to her while you are working?"

"We do. She walks circuits around the perimeter of the yard during exercise time. She spends her time reading and rereading her society magazine subscriptions– three of them. She gives the old magazines to the guards who take them to the employee lounge. She gets the Sunday _Seattle Times_ sent to her. She's constantly shredding articles from them. Then she leaves the intact part of the paper where anyone can read it; but she puts parts she destroyed in the recycle bin inside the guards' office. None of us can find out what she's destroying – which seems to be things in the society and business sections." The cellmate sniped. "She got an MP3 player with charger and headphones in a commissary package; so she doesn't talk with any of us – she just works. She eats with us; but she rarely joins the conversation."

"I'll look her up," the friend promised. "Have one of the guard-friendly women ask about her."

"They have, but she gives the guards free haircuts, mustache and beard trims, in addition to her magazines. as payment to keep them quiet. When we go to the commissary, she's the last one to get her stuff. When she comes out, we're all lined up to go back to the pod. None of us get a chance to see what she's bringing back. Once we get back to the pod; the rest of us are repaying what we borrowed from someone, or paying off gambling debts, etc. By the time I get back to my bunk; I don't have a chance to see what she has. She hits her bunk, pulls out her footlocker and stashes the contents of the bag before anyone can see, ask or attempt to trade with her."

"If I find out, I'll let you know. I renewed your pen pal ad. Maybe you'll get some hits off it." Her friend went to the vending machines for more sodas, chips and candy for them. She finished the rest of their visit by telling her friend about how her gym was picked as one of the best in Seattle.

 **February 14**

"Are you sure you're up to tonight?" Christian asked. "You just started back working half-days yesterday. I don't want you exhausted." He had been at half-mast since he got off the elevator and found Ana dressed for dinner…in his favorite grey halter dress. He loved her long, luscious legs in that dress…and the sight of her alabaster shoulders…

"I worked this morning and had a nap this afternoon. Maybe instead of dancing the night away, we'll just have a quiet dinner and you could open your present..." Ana suggested. She bought an Agent Provocateur black playsuit which fit nicely under the halter dress.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, I look forward to our first Valentine's Day together in our playroom," Christian smirked.

"Hearts and flowers?" Ana asked.

"I was thinking fire and ice," Christian admitted. "I remember how _nice_ you thought ice was." He had cinnamon body oil for heat, champagne in an ice bucket for the ice, and a dozen thorn-less _fire and ice_ roses for touch and scent. He had a ruby and diamond ankle bracelet to carry the fire and ice theme a bit further. He ordered rose-scented candles appropriate for wax play. He looked forward to drawing hearts around her nipples before using a new mini red leather flogger on them and her pretty pink pussy. He had chocolate sauce and caramel sauce if Ana needed a reason to perform oral sex on his southern gentleman.

Aware that he had to give her a gift which was PG13 for family and friends, he gave her four charms for her bracelet: a house, fireworks, bottle of champagne and MINE. Aware she had to give him a gift which was PG13 for family and friends, Ana gave Christian a remote controlled helicopter for using at the Hunts Point house. She had it painted in Charlie Tango's colors with call sign.

 **February 15**

"Happy Birthday," Christian and Ana handed Mia their present at a private lunch in his office at Grey House.

"Ana's a little _beat_ , so we won't make it to Mom and Dad's house tonight. Do you forgive us? Christian asked.

"Absolutely," Mia laughed. She ripped open the flat box about the size of an envelope. "You know me so well!" She hugged both of them for the gift certificate for a spa day at Elaia at the Hyatt and for the gift certificate to Nieman Marcus. "I will be glad to shop for my present since Ana's still recovering."

"Well, I appreciate you bringing my wife with you. She can rest and read manuscripts in my office while I'm working this afternoon. I ordered a nice lunch for us." Christian said as Andrea brought in a delivery from Blueacre Seafood. He unpacked their lunch. "We have Jumbo Dungeness Crab Cakes for starters, Dungeness Crab Salads for lunch made with assorted greens, bacon, tomato, avocado, red onions, blue cheese, egg and Lorenzo Dressing. We have lemon water to drink. For dessert, we have blueberry-lemonade sorbet." Christian held out both their chairs and poured water.

"So," Ana asked, "what did Ethan get you for Valentine's Day?"

"I got a cold shoulder for Singles Awareness Day," Mia replied. "Please tell me you got hearts and flowers from Christian. Otherwise, I might have to give up on the male species."

Ana blushed when Christian laughed and said, "We don't kiss and tell…despite the fact that it sounds like Elliot and Ethan need mentoring in how to treat the fairer sex."

 _"How very sex-on-legs of you, Mr. Grey"_ Ana thought, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"It's all good; I plan to buy one of the bachelors at the Belle and Beau Ball this weekend. He's been great. We had a lot of laughs during his spa day at Elaia. We shopped for his tux for the event and for his date clothes. I helped him arrange his date package. I like him, so I plan to bid on him. Plus; my bid is tax deductible." Mia said airily.

"Who is it?" Christian asked.

"Micah Montanari; he's a lawyer. He took me to Bizzarro Italian Café to thank me. The wine was great, the atmosphere was as much fun as he was. His date package is kayaking in the morning on Lake Washington, lunch at the patio overlooking the Sound at Hard Rock Café and spending the afternoon at the indoor skydiving venue, IFly at Tukwila. The night is dinner and dancing at Trinity."

"I didn't know you were into kayaking and skydiving," Christian snarked.

"I've never tried those sports before," Mia said truthfully. "It's a fun way to cross them off my bucket list. Thank you, Ana, for donating to the auction."

"It's hard to say no when Kate is rummaging through your closet and you can't lift your head off the pillow," Ana said. "Besides, Kate emailed my mother about the hour she spent thinning out my closet; so Carla's leaving me alone for right now."

 **February 18**

"Our bachelor, Benjamin Lee, is a dentist with the Center for Pediatric Dentistry in Seattle. Ben is 28, loves rock climbing and motocross. For your date with Ben…"

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered to Elliot.

"Getting ideas for date nights with you," he showed her the list he created on his smart phone. "Mia told me about some of them, I thought since I seem to be in the doghouse a lot lately, I need all the tips I can get for dates to get back in your good graces."

"Just take me to Napa baby. We'll horseback ride, stay in a lovely bed and breakfast and go to lots of wine tastings," Kate kissed him. "Mia's getting ready to bid on the next bachelor."

"Can I just say I was finally getting used to her dating your brother?" He complained. "Christian researched this guy, so I guess he's alright. It's just …I know she's the same age as you and Ana…but I think my parents need to lock her in her room until she becomes Christian Junior and concentrates on business and not men." Elliot complained.

 **February 19**

"Tired baby?" Christian snuggled with Ana on the couch in the media room.

"Yes and I don't know why. I just seem fatigued a lot," Ana said.

"Do you want me to keep reading the paper to you?" He asked.

"No, but thank you for reading me the section on the Belle and Beau Ball and the auction. I know you are keen to get back to your business section; but can you just lay here with me until I go to sleep?" Ana said.

"Well, since you are tired, I won't reenact our first night together in this room," Christian said; kissing her hair.

"Good, I was looking forward to snuggling and talking," Ana said.

"What does your curious mind want to know, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked.

"Tell me about your first company," She let him turn her and spoon.

"My first company? Well, it was June of 2004 just before my 21st birthday, when I decided to drop out of Harvard. I had taken extra classes and could have graduated in the fall. Despite being an honor roll student; I was bored with Harvard. I learned to develop business plans in college. I read the business section of the _Seattle Times_ daily in Harvard. I invested in stocks in communications companies. I reinvested every dividend I earned. I invested birthday and Christmas monies. I spent spring break researching companies to buy. I planned to buy a company which was faltering and see if I could turn it around. I went to my father and told him my plans."

"My father was livid and threatened to cut me off. I told him I didn't care. I was grown up and didn't want Harvard anymore. I asserted my independence from Elena. I was no longer her submissive. I think Elena gave me the startup money partly because she was pissed at Lincoln and partly because it was her way of maintaining a connection to me."

"I bought controlling shares in a company which manufactured answering machines, teleprinters, fax machines, pagers and routers. I stripped the portions I felt would be obsolete technology. I sold them to the highest bidder. The router company expanded until it grew and became wireless routers. Our technology developments were keeping up with the advances in software development. I invested all of my available cash into more telecommunications companies."

"In my first two years, I admit I was more of a corporate raider than an industry innovator. If the company didn't look like it could transition with new technology, I didn't spend time acquiring and fixing them. I bought them with the plan to strip the extraneous and keep the industry growth sectors. I ripped and stripped sick companies until they were healthy, prosperous and able to sustain themselves and their critical need employees. I met Roz shortly after and hired her because she has an innate understanding of company dynamics and reorganization. With her help, Grey House acquired companies which needed reorganization to make them healthy and viable."

"I studied the telecom downturn of 2001 at Harvard. Lots of big name communications gurus were guest speakers at Harvard. I attended every possible telecommunications and emerging technology seminar I could. The downturn would cause companies to examine the issue; search for cost-effective solutions and utilize technological advances better. I ensured I understood where technology was headed."

"I met Barney at a Comdex convention in Las Vegas. We sat through a VoIP presentation. I think we were the only two who understood what a communication bridge it was. Barney came back to my room and we started brainstorming. Roz sat in on technology seminars we planned to attend; taking notes for us. Barney and I kept brainstorming until early in the morning. Without VoIP – voice over internet protocols – entire sections of industry infrastructure could not exist. Skyping would not be possible. There's a whole industry of hardware and software because of VoIP. I'm proud to say Grey Enterprises Holdings is a major player in the telecommunications industry."

"With breakthroughs in WIFI networks, computers became mobile – spurring the development of lighter, faster, stronger laptops. With the creation of smart phones and creation of apps, people basically have a mini-computer in their phones. Tablets and e-readers are the future. However, not every corner of the world will have WIFI, which is why Grey House keeps concentrating on location-based services, especially for third world companies."

"It's been a decade since the downturn. Telecommunications are growing and changing every day. Despite the 2001downturn; the telecommunications industry is resilient. We're at an amazing time in research and development." Christian said.

"Well," Ana yawned, "I know you weren't the creator of Skype…and I do love it until my Mother gets on my nerves."

 **February 20**

Dear Lindy,

Thank you for the card! I roared with laughter when I read it. The crossword puzzles you send help pass the time and so do your letters. What do you mean you had no planned dates for Valentine's Day? A beautiful, bright young woman like you should have men begging to be part of your life.

 _I could make you beg…I'll bet you are just as loud as Elizabeth. I swear she found God every time I fucked her._

I'm glad to hear you are attending the Foundation Dinner in March to represent your family. I'm not surprised Elizabeth's coworkers donated generously to her alma mater (which will soon be yours also!) She was well liked by her coworkers. If you feel uncomfortable dancing at the event – don't. But I urge you to learn ballroom dancing after you graduate. Charity events and donation dinners often include dancing afterwards. You should hire a personal shopper for such events. You want to put your best foot forward for you and for your future company.

 _I would love to dress you in a garter belt and stockings, stilettos, blindfold, hands restrained. Ruby red lipstick..._

Yes, I would be willing to tell you anything I can about Liza (Elizabeth). I was in jail when she was killed, so I have no information regarding the shooting. I will send a letter to my lawyer to tell him you may be in contact. You can always contact Jefferson Roach at Liza's office. He could probably tell you things about her.

 _He barely knew Elizabeth; so I don't need to worry about what he might say about her._

Lindy, I can't stress this enough…when you call my lawyer to ask about Liza's death, do not fall for his patter about needing fees before he can talk to you. It is a con …don't fall for it. Internet and press are skewed and sensationalized for readership. You might be able to get a copy of the incident report from the Seattle Police Department; given who you are and your BA in Criminal Justice. I suggest starting your research there.

 _You need to learn how involved Christian Grey was with the bitch who shot Elizabeth. I still believe her family needs to file a wrongful death suit against Grey House…and of course…share that wealth with me!_

No, I will not ask you to lie to your family. If Liza and I shared how deeply we were committed to one another and if we had shared our plans for the future…I think your parents would not blame me for her death. I repeat…I was in jail when she was shot. I regret I was not there to protect her; or hold her hand; or share her last few moments on this earth. Believe me when I say her death is my greatest regret.

 _My greatest regret is hiring that bitch Anastasia Steele as a way to get to Christian Grey. Elizabeth is dead because of some woman looking for Steele. I'm sure since they looked enough alike for Elizabeth to mistake her for Steele, and I don't think it was just an obsessive stalker like the media claims. I think there's a real story there and I hope you are smart enough to sniff it out to a large payday for the both of us._

Your friendship and writing to me are the best things you can offer. It is very kind of you to put money in my commissary account so I can buy paper, pens and stamps, but beyond that, you are too generous. Thank you for the offer to buy me a TV; but I was never a TV person. I look forward to the time when you can read for leisure and not classes or work.

 _I wonder if you have a penchant for bodice rippers like Elizabeth._

UGH – don't ask about the food here. There's no one around to trade stuff you don't like for stuff you do – like in third grade at school. Prison food is not the gourmet cuisine Liza was learning to cook.

 _Elizabeth's best meals were take-aways from high-end restaurants. I hope you feel the need for my mentorship to make you as accomplished as your sister. LOL_

We had settled the menu for the wedding dinner: Salmon Canapés, Crab Tartlets and Chilled Caviar Mini Potatoes for starters. Pacific Rim station with grilled Salmon, Ahi and Yellowtail accompanied by cold chunky Oriental noodles and a chopped Thai salad. In lieu of a wedding cake, we choose raspberry-filled white chocolate Petit Fours and white chocolate dipped strawberries. We selected a 2008 Sancerre for our white wine; and a 2009 French Beaujolais for our red. Dom Perignon for the toasts. Liza planned to enter to _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven. Our recessional song was _Ode to Joy_ by Beethoven. Our first dance was supposed to be _Come Rain or Shine_ by Ray Charles.

 _I bless the four years I worked as wait staff in Philadelphia and New York. Those main line weddings were an education in more ways than one._

On Liza's birthday, March 6, will you go to the church and light a candle for Liza and one for me? Thank you for running the pen pal ad for me. I'm looking forward to more letters. Thank you for everything…

J.E. (Jack) Hyde, DOC 089706  
Clallam Bay Corrections Center  
1830 Eagle Crest Way  
Clallam Bay, WA 89326

 **February 24**

"I can't go on a spring pack trip," Sam told Luke. "I'm spending spring break working on my Senior Project. I'm volunteering for 40 hours in the Forensic Science Center in Henderson." She made a face. "I know I'm only doing grunt work, but it will help me decide what area of forensics I want to concentrate on…blood, handwriting, fingerprint, ballistics, etc." She shrugged.

"What's your mom doing?" Luke asked.

"Ray asked Mom to come to Montesano and Seattle over Easter. He wants to check on Ana. He wants more upholstery lessons. She's been making prom dresses, wedding dresses and doing a lot of alterations for a couple high-end clothing stores in Las Vegas. She's been working to clear her calendar for the week."

"Ana's still a little under the weather. She's only working half days until the end of the month. If I can get time off, can I come see you?" Luke asked. "I can cook, do laundry, grocery shop and massage your feet…"

"Be still my heart," Sam laughed. "I can't pass up an offer of a foot rub. Do what you can to get April 7-15 off. I'll let you know Mom's schedule."

"Are we discussing your plans after graduation?" Luke asked. "I just want to be prepared with steaks to grill and a few cold beers."

"I want to take you to the Las Vegas Mini Grand Prix raceway." Sam said.

"You don't have to entertain me," Luke said. "I just want to spend time with you."

"I want to spend time with you too," Sam said.

"We'll make it happen," Luke promised.

 **February 27**

"Well, I can't administer your birth control shot today," Dr. Greene said.

"Why?" Ana looked confused.

"You're pregnant Mrs. Grey," she said.

"Pregnant?" Ana said. "I can't be pregnant. I had my cycle last month. We used condoms because of the antibiotics for my ear infection." Her heart sank. _The night the condom broke…that sounded like the title of a horror movie._ She put her head between her knees.

"Condoms are only 97% effective," the doctor said.

 _"Even less effective when they break,"_ Ana thought. "I had my cycle last month, it was light, but I had it. I thought it was light because I was sick with mono."

"Some women have a cycle after they get pregnant. It could have been a discharge from when the fertilized egg implanted. It could have been discharge from when the mucus plug formed. It could be a combination of events. Your shot failed; compounded by the antibiotics and condoms."

Ana stared wordlessly at Dr. Greene; feeling her world shattering. She was not ready for a baby…and OMG…deep down she knew Christian was not ready for a baby. "Water, please," she whispered.

Dr. Greene handed a mini bottle of water to Ana. "You're very pale; I take it this is a surprise," she commented.

Ana nodded mutely and drank her water. "I'm…shocked. I thought we were doing everything possible to prevent this. The shot, the condom, the douching…"

"Douching?" Dr. Greene's inquisitive look spoke volumes.

"The condom broke," Ana said. "Christian said sperm can live for five days in my body. I douched a lot that night, trying to…"

"Douching doesn't prevent pregnancy. Neither does condoms. Neither does birth control shots which fail. Cycles after you are pregnant are not proof you aren't pregnant." She shook her head. "I estimate you are four or five weeks pregnant. Are you experiencing any symptoms?"

"Symptoms?" Ana asked hollowly.

"Morning sickness, fatigue, tender breasts, bathroom breaks more often, mood swings?

"I attributed the fatigue and mood swings to the mono. I wasn't hungry from the mono and need to keep from getting dehydrated. I was pushing liquids; so I was spending more time in the bathroom." Ana shrugged. "My breasts are tender; but I thought it was due to PMS."

"Well, let's do an ultrasound," Dr. Greene said. She handed Ana a cover-up and pointed to a discreet screen by a locker. "Please remove your skirt and underwear and lie on the table."

XX

Dr. Greene helped Ana get into position and then wheeled an ultrasound machine closer. "This is a transvaginal ultrasound," she said, rolling a condom on a probe. "If you're only just pregnant; which I suspect; we'll be able to find out with this."

Ana blushed and averted her eyes as Dr. Greene lubricated the probe with clear gel. "Are you sure the test isn't a false positive?"

"You need to relax and just breathe," Dr. Greene said, gently inserting the probe. She moved it around. "We should be able to find the baby with this." She moved the probe around and Ana felt more exposed than ever.

Ana concentrated on the screen…which reminded her of white noise on TV when she was a child. She tried to breathe evenly.

"There you are," Dr. Greene murmured. She froze the screen and pointed at a little irregular circle on the screen. "It just looks like a lump now, because it's early. It's too early to see the heartbeat but you are definitely pregnant. Four or five weeks."

Ana stared at the little circle…stunned speechless, again. A baby. Christian's baby.

"Would you like me to print out a picture for you? Lots of expectant mothers like having the sonogram picture as a 'first' picture of the baby."

Ana nodded, mute and still shocked.

Dr. Greene pressed a button before removing the probe. She handed Ana a paper towel to clean up. She removed the sonogram machine and gave Ana privacy to redress.

When Ana rejoined Dr. Greene, she was looking at a scheduling screen. "We need to make another appointment – in four weeks. Then we can ascertain the exact age of the baby and set a potential due date. In the meantime, I'd like you to start taking folic acid and prenatal vitamins. I have a brochure of what newly pregnant women should and shouldn't do." She handed off two pictures; two prescriptions, two packets of pills and two brochures. "Here are enough folic acid and baby vitamins to get you started until you can fill the prescriptions. The second brochure tells which foods to eat for folic acid, iron and calcium. You lost five pounds while you had mono. You need to eat healthy, exercise, hydrate, rest and remember to breathe."

When Ana stepped outside the examination room, Sawyer observed her face. _Too long…I was in there too long for just a birth control shot. He knows something is up._ Ana thought. She shoved the paperwork in her purse. "Please take me to Grey Publishing," she asked.

 _I should be happy. I know I should be happy. But I'm freaked out. This news is too soon. What about my job? What about learning to run GP? What about Christian and me? I won't tell Christian over the phone. He left early for business in New York this morning. He won't return until Friday. Maybe by then I will know what to do. Perhaps I shouldn't tell Christian. Perhaps I should…perhaps I should end this. Ana halted her dark path thoughts, alarmed at the direction they're taking. Instinctively her hand swept down to rest protectively over her belly. Tears spring to her eyes. "What am I going to do? I daydream about a little boy with copper-colored hair and bright gray eyes, running through the meadow at the new house. He giggles and squeals with delight as Christian and I chase him. Christian swings him high in his arms and carries him on his hip as we walk hand in hand back to the house."_ Too soon her daydream of happily-ever-after halts as Sawyer pulls into parking at GP.

Ana sent Hannah off to fetch some tea and then they needed to talk _. "I've missed so much work from the mono and now I'll be missing work for doctor appointments and maternity leave. Damn…"_ Ana turned on her computer, emptied her tote and prepared to face the day. An email from Christian popped up.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Monday, February 27, noon in New York

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey;

I miss you so much. Thank you for the sweet goodbye sex this morning. I'm sorry you couldn't come with me. I do understand you feel you've missed so much time at work because of the mono. The image of you: lovely, soft and warm in my bed this morning will get me through this business trip so I can race back home to your arms. The flight was fine; I finished a lot of work. You can email or call any time you miss me. I will be working until late my time, but will be available to Skype after eight o'clock your time.

Christian Grey

Loving and lonely CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Monday, February 27, nine o'clock in Seattle

 **To:** Christian Grey

I miss you too, Christian. I can't wait to Skype with you; and I will try to stay awake that long.

XOXO

Anastasia Grey

Copy Editor, GP

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Monday, February 27

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Are you okay, Baby?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 _No, Christian, I'm not. I'm freaking out wondering if you will freak out. I don't know what to do. I do know I am not telling you via e-mail or Skype._ Ana thought as Hannah arrived with a tea tray.

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Monday, February 27

 **To:** Christian Grey

A little tired. Busy. Meeting time with Hannah.

See you at eight.

XOXO

Anastasia Grey

Copy Editor, GP

 _I will tell him Friday when he gets home. We're meeting at Escala before we go to the house. Maybe Gail will cook one of his favorite meals? I'll choose a good wine…and choose my words carefully. When will I tell him? Maybe after sex? Maybe during sex. No, that might be dangerous for both of us. I put my head in my hands. What the hell am I going to do?_ Ana shook off her preoccupation and began discussing work with Hannah.

 **March 1 and March 2**

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Thursday, March 1

 **To:** Christian Grey

How is the weather in New York? It's cold and icky here. I spent most of the night wearing sweats, reading in front of the fireplace and daydreaming of you. Now it's bedtime and I wish you were here.

XOXO

Anastasia Grey

Copy Editor, GP

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Friday, March 2

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Your words are music to my ears – well, my heart – since I'm reading them. I daydream you are wearing silks and satins in my bed. I'm doing my best not to think about touching you so, I'll go exercise my fingers on the piano at the penthouse. Maybe someday I should teach you to play the piano? I think we could play lovely duets together.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **From:** Anastasia Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Thursday, March 1

 **To:** Christian Grey

Mr. Grey...your klutzy wife can manipulate her fingers to turn book pages, run her tablet or iPod and set her alarm clock...but I think piano lessons would be a disaster. I remember, vividly, the last time we _played_ on the piano. I'm wearing one of your t-shirts which smells like you, so I can sleep better.

XOXO

Anastasia Grey

Copy Editor, GP

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Missing You

 **Date:** Friday, March 2

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Go to bed Anastasia; you are still fighting fatigue from mono. In the meantime, this one is for you: _Opus 66: Pas de quatre: Adagio from The Sleeping Beauty_.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

 **Friday, March 2**

"What the hell happened?" Ana attempted to sit up. She was laying on her couch in her office. "I thought I was leaving to go home?"

"You fainted," Sawyer said. "When you fainted, you hit your head on your desk on the way to the floor. I'm taking you to the hospital for an examination. You have a huge goose egg on your head. You might have a concussion." He watched her face. "Don't bother arguing with me. I notified Taylor. When the plane lands, he and Mr. Grey will meet us at the hospital."

 _Crap_ , Ana thought. _The doctor will ask why I fainted…and I have to tell Christian why I fainted. Maybe telling him at the hospital is best because if he faints…there will be someone there to take care of him._

XX 

"Hi," Christian said, entering the emergency suite.

"Hi," Ana murmured.

"Sawyer said you fainted?" He asked. "Did you eat today?"

Ana shook her head no.

"Ana," Christian scolded. "You are trying to recover from mono. You need to rest, eat and hydrate. Did you work too much this week while I was out of town?"

"No," Ana answered. _I didn't eat because I was stressing about how to tell you I'm pregnant. The moment is now…because the doctor will come in the room and Christian will know something's up._ "I didn't faint because I was overdoing it. I didn't faint because I didn't eat. I fainted because I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" He shouted. "HOW?"

"Man, woman, sex two to four times a day! Birth control shot failure compounded by antibiotics and the damn condom broke…and just so you know …douching does not prevent pregnancy and it's possible to have a period after you are pregnant." Ana sighed.

"How do you know your shot failed?" His flinty grey eyes stared at her.

"I went to get my shot as scheduled. Dr. Greene always conducts pregnancy tests before she administers shots. I failed mine. Dr. Greene says shots fail sometimes… despite the claim it's the best form of birth control, other than abstaining from vaginal sex." Ana shrugged.

"I don't fucking believe this!" He shouted.

"Hard limit! Quit yelling," Ana snapped. "This wasn't my idea. It wasn't my plan. When you think of all the damn things that had to go wrong to create this situation….you can be pissed off at the Fates, the Furies, God, or Mother Nature …or your libido _Mr. Sex-on-Legs_ ; but you don't get to be pissed off at me. It takes two people to make a baby. I know the timing is lousy…"

"LOUSY TIMING?" He spat out the words. "We've known each other five fucking minutes! I wanted to show you the world…take you to all the places you've never seen. FUCK…diapers, baby shit, teething, vomit…no sleep...our sex life interrupted for eighteen years! FUCK, Ana!" He paused. "I'm not ready to be a father. We have to take care of this." His eyes fill with fear, powerlessness, loathing...a few shades of Christian.

"Take _care_ of this…" Ana swallowed hard; nauseous because she understood what he meant.

"You think I'm ready to be a father?" His voice is full of anger and determination. Dominant Christian Grey emerged. "Do you really think you are ready to be a mother?"

"It's a shock for me, too. I know neither one of us is ready for this, but I think you'll make a wonderful father," she stammered. "We'll figure it out."

"How the fuck do you know!" he shouted, louder this time. "Tell me how the fuck you know what kind of parents we will be? Look at our parental examples: the crack whore and your indifferent mother!"

"Grace, Carrick and Ray!" Ana countered.

"Oh fuck this!" Christian snapped. "I have work to do. Contact me when you've come to your senses and are ready to discuss a sensible, mature plan of action!" He stormed out of the emergency suite.

 _He left me alone!_ Ana panicked for a minute. _That bastard! He left me alone to figure this out on my own! Obviously if I don't 'take care of this' I will lose him. But if I 'take care of this' I will lose me. I will lose my self-respect. Ray's words echo in my head. 'There is no right way to do the wrong thing.' Suddenly it is all clear…I know what I have to do. I love you, Raymond Steele. I'm naming my son after you. My son…somehow I know, instinctively, I am pregnant with a boy._

XX

"Are you okay," Gail asked when Ana returned to Escala.

"No, but I will be," Ana said. "Is Christian here?"

"No," Gail responded quietly. "He's gone to Grey House to do some work. Taylor called and said not to expect them tonight."

"Did Taylor tell you?" Ana asked.

"He heard when Christian was shouting at Dr. Flynn on the phone. I'm sorry." She placed a glass of cold milk on the counter. There is one place setting. "I made chicken pot pie and a tossed salad."

Ana reached into her purse. "I need these prescriptions filled. I need you to adjust the menus to include folic acid, iron and calcium rich foods for me." She handed the paperwork to Gail. She took off her shoes and coat. She sat down to eat the dinner Gail served. She wasn't hungry, but the baby needed nourishment. She ate automatically. She needed to research pregnancy. She needed to research nursery designs. She needed…to curl up next to Christian and weep. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She pushed the food away; fighting the nauseous feeling creeping into her throat.

" _There are things I need to say to Christian. When did I become such an emotional weakling? I've never been overly confident...but I've never been this much of a weakling._ _A hot shower, one of Christian's t-shirts, bed. It will all look better in the morning, Carla always said. I felt that was a little Scarlet O'Hara of her. I don't know how to stop this crazy train in my brain."_ Ana thought. _"I need to share this with Zann. If I thought I had self-doubts before; now I've got a new reason."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 7**

 **March 5**

Morning came faster than Ana wanted...and although she slept like the dead...she felt exhausted…and nauseous. It abated while she dressed for work. She chose a professional outfit with a touch of librarian sexy that Christian couldn't resist. Her navy pencil skirt which was short enough to showcase her legs and fitted enough to hug her ass quite well. She also had room to kick Christian in his lower brain and its two brain cells if the chance presented itself today.

She chose a V-neck white silk sweater that molded nicely to her breasts. Underneath the sweater, her tender breasts were supported by an underwire white satin bra which didn't irritate her nipples too much. It just aggravated her that Christian hadn't spoken to her since he left the hospital and the mere thought of him made her nipples swell and pebble like they were begging for his mouth to ease the soreness of them. Damn her body!

Although Ana hated thongs; she put on a white satin one which coordinated with the bra. Her inner goddess wanted to take a selfie of her in her thong, bra and stockings and send it to Christian…her inner bitch threw up at the idea of selfie enticement to make that ass talk to her.

Nude thigh high stockings with navy stilettos, handbag and boyfriend jacket finished the clothing choices of the day. She fixed her hair in a just-fucked fishtail braid with a white ruffle tie. Choosing pearl studs earrings and Zann's mother of pearl bracelet prolonged her time getting dressed. There wasn't anyone to interfere with her shower…or dressing…or stopping her to check out the tender flesh at the top of her stockings…or to rip the thong from her.

" _If he checks the camera footage from this morning...I want him to have a hard-on from hell. He hasn't had sex in a week…unless he's doing the deed to himself. I want him to come to me...thinking he's going to get relief...because he's going to get a cold shoulder and a case of blue balls until he apologizes and TALKS to me like I'm his wife...not like a brunette BDSM bimbo he can order around. Yeah, baby...come and get it. I have enough knee room in this skirt to target those blue balls thanks to the kick pleat in the back of my skirt_. Ana smiled wryly to herself. She spent the weekend sleeping or in tears because Christian didn't bother to come home, email, text or call.

Sawyer and Ana were on their way to Grey Annex, when she made him pull over to the side of the road. She barely opened the door before she began retching. Her breakfast of yogurt, fruit and granola was not so tasty coming back up. The orange juice burned her throat. She hadn't felt this bad since she had food poisoning her freshman year in college. She heaved until she almost fainted. Sawyer handed her a bottle of water.

"Rinse and spit several times," he directed. "Don't swallow the water. I'm taking you back to Escala."

"Probably a good idea," she felt her forehead. "I'm not warm, but my head hurts and I don't want to be sick at work."

They returned to Escala and Ana felt nauseous again. _Why does the elevator stink so awful?_ She hid her nose in her shirt to mask the smell, but she couldn't wait to get off the elevator. Sawyer told Gail how Ana became ill on the way to work. Gail helped her undress and get to bed. Ana asked Gail to clean the stinky elevator if she had time. She called work; she apologized she had the flu and would not be in.

Gail put a trash can by the side of the bed. She brought some ginger ale over cracked ice; but Ana was asleep before she could drink more than a few sips of it. When she awoke a few hours later, she threw up before she got out of bed. She had dry heaves when she made it to the bathroom. She gagged when she brushed her teeth. She couldn't crawl back into bed, the sheets smelled.

Ana dragged herself to the great room and wrapped up in a blanket; but she couldn't stand the smell emanating from the kitchen. She gagged at the smell of cleaning products Gail used on the elevator and foyer. She begged Gail to use something else to clean the master bedroom suite. Ana hid her nose in her pajamas and went down the hall to the library. The smell of the books was not overwhelming and she felt comfortable there. She selected a book to read, but was sound asleep before she made it through the first chapter.

Gail stripped the bed and aired the room. She washed half a dozen sets of sheets and a dozen pillowcases in plain water and dried them without fabric softener. She did the same with a week of blankets, towels and washcloths. Just in case, she did the same to a dozen sets of Ana pajamas and two robes.

A few hours later, Gail brought sheets and blankets to Ana to smell. After Ana approved of the no-fragrance items, Gail remade the bed and helped Ana change into odor free pajamas and settle in bed. She handed Ana her tablet, but Ana was too tired to read.

She woke up a little bit later, with just dry heaves this time _. "Either I have food poisoning, the worst case of flu known to mankind, or my morning sickness has morphed into afternoon and evening sickness."_ Ana thought.

She made it to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. _"I hate this feeling, the dry heaves and the headache. The bathroom smells_ "… She gagged again while trying to brush her teeth. The smell coming from the closet was like a gut punch. Both the bathroom and closet make her feel nauseous and lightheaded. She called out to Gail. " _I feel lousy…I wish I had Christian's shoulder to cry on,"_ Ana thought. _"No, I wish I could take one of his designer belts from the closet and beat him some sense into him."_

Sawyer carried Ana her library/home office. She held her breath until he set her down. Normally his cologne smelled very pleasant…but today his cologne smelled sour. Everything smelled today.

While Ana rested; Sawyer and Gail raced to empty the master closet and bathroom. Gail sprayed the closet and dresser drawers with odor neutralizer. She removed toiletries and put out fragrance free, hypo-allergenic products for Ana. She emptied the towel closet, determined to wash everything in fragrance free laundry detergent before returning it to the closet. She used lemon wipes to wipe it down and sprayed it with odor neutralizer and left it open to air. She sprayed the master bathroom. She sprayed the mattress and pillows. She sprayed all the fabric furnishings in the master bedroom. She sprayed the halls and all the rooms of Escala. She checked on Ana, who was fast asleep again.

Gail's email to Taylor:  
Ana home from work. Quite ill. I recommend Mr. Grey come home to care for his sick…AND PREGNANT wife.

Taylor's reply:  
Mr. Grey has late night and early morning meetings scheduled at Grey House for the rest of the week. I do not know when we will be home. Mr. Grey requested you pack a week's worth of work and workout clothes with toiletries for us and have Sawyer deliver them to Grey House.

Gail was almost in tears and surprised at the depth of her feelings. Mr. Grey had never disappointed her so deeply in her life.

Gail's reply:  
Since I'm busy keeping Mrs. Grey in clean clothes, bed linens and ginger ale; Mr. Grey is cordially invited to send Ryan or Reynolds to retrieve clothes and toiletries for both of you from Hunts Point. Ana's ill and doesn't need to watch them take his clothes out of their home!

XX

"I feel guilty about saying this to you, when I know I should be saying it to her." Christian said.

"Her?" John asked for clarification.

"Anastasia," Christian said.

"So practice what you want to say with me," John said. "I promise not to judge your presentation skills."

"I don't want to be a parent. I don't think I'll be a good parent. I think Anastasia and I had shitty examples of parenting…yet I know we had good examples of parenting. This is just too damned soon. Everyone knew not to ask when we were having children; because they knew it was none of their business. I arrange to be out of the office on the _'bring your son or daughter to work'_ day because I don't want to be around kids. I'm too busy to deal with this huge fucking issue road blocking my life."

"Road blocking," John said. "Interesting choice of words."

"Well cock-blocking was the word I wanted to use, but it seemed rude," Christian said. "I see the relationship Taylor tries to have with his daughter…and it's not easy. I know the relationship my parents tried to have with me. Things became easier with my family because of Anastasia. She's mine…I don't want to share yet!"

"Do you think a baby is an unsurmountable issue?" John asked.

"I wanted to show Ana the world. I wanted to have a life with her before we approached this subject," Christian said. "This whole situation has upended my life."

"Tell me how Ana got pregnant?" John said.

"A fucking cosmic joke…" Christian snapped. "Mono, ear infection, antibiotics, our intermittent sex life since the beginning of the year, broken condom, failed birth control shot."

"What?" John snapped to attention. This was too good to miss and needed more discussion. Perhaps this was the discussion where he could finally explain you can't control Fate.

XX

"Mail call," the guard handed Elena three opened envelopes and two magazines. Inside the first envelope was a newspaper notice of an impending sale of industrial equipment; prominently listing equipment from the Esclava Salon chain. The envelope held realtor flyers describing four buildings where salons were located. The flyer included dimensions, amenities, etc. Each flyer contained a big "SOLD" notice in red across it. Elena laid out the flyers, blotting tears from her eyes.

She agreed to this sentence because the thought of life without parole scared the fuck out of her. She agreed to the sentence because she thought Christian might change his mind and see her if she attempted to make amends. But this was no way to live…no booze, no parties, no men, no sex and no designer clothes. She missed high thread count bed and bath linens. She missed gourmet meals. She missed expensive sunglasses and quality facial crème. She missed mimosas for brunch and good wine at dinner. She used cheap hair color because her roots were showing and there would be no salon or spa dates in her future. Her nails had grown out and lost their acrylic tips. She was reduced to using clear nail polish and keeping her natural nails filed short.

She swore she would never let another man ruin her and yet here she was. She was stuck in this fucking prison…facing a lifetime of court-ordered submission and orgasm denial. She taught Christian love was for fools…and if she could have loved anyone; she would have tried to love him. He never gave her a chance to try…he fucked her over! She wished she had moved sooner and smarter to remove Anastasia Steele from Christian's life. She could fantasize about eliminating Anastasia from Christian's life…but she was here…and Anastasia was living a life she should not have. Now Elena had a pair of socks tied together. Whenever she was pissed off at Anastasia Steele, she beat those socks against the brick walls.

She reached for the second envelope which held an invitation and a newspaper notice of the grand opening of de Luca Concepts, two full service salons and spas. There was a picture of Franco as the owner and manager of the Bravern Center salon and a picture of Isaac as the manager of the Post Alley salon. Franco looked the same…except his gold studs and hoops were bigger. Fucking flaming fairy! Elena was reduced to one pair of gold studs. ONE PAIR. That bastard had three pairs of graduated gold studs in his ears accompanied by gold hoops.

Elena gazed at Isaac's picture. His hair was high and tight, with one inch curls on top. It was dyed black with burgundy tips on the ends of his curls. He wore emerald green contacts. He was still lithe and lean…but he didn't look like he belonged to her anymore. He and Franco both wore burgundy silk shirts, black designer pants, belts and shoes for the pictures.

There were four pages of copied pictures of the renovation of the salons. Elena snorted…Tuscan themed...how plebian…her salons lost their edge. Thanks to Christian, her empire was sold and dismembered. The phoenix rising from its ashes was not a glorious creature.

Letter three, from her lawyer, included the deposit slip and balance of her commissary funds. It included the packing list for her March package. Satisfied, Elena noted he utilized almost the 20 pounds allotted.

She would call him later to thank him and tell him what she needed in her April package. The loaded MP3 player helped pass the time while she washed, dried and folded bed and bath linens. She needed more hand lotion. She couldn't buy white gloves, so she put lotion on her hands and covered them with socks when she went to bed. Working in the humid laundry wrecked her hair and made her sweat…and not in a fun sexual way.

Mail call included the March copy of _Seattle Magazine_ and _Seattle Met_. Elena loved the LBD on the February cover of _Seattle Met_. Audrey Hepburn styles were back in fashion. This month's cover with waffles was so ordinary...but the inside ripped her guts out. _The Insider's Guide to Seattle Hair_...Elena wept.

Top salon owners by the numbers...she should have been there. The section on who does the hair for the notable who's who in Seattle included musicians, bartenders, museum curators and students? At least they didn't interview the "Grey Ladies" who would have announced they used Elaia at the Hyatt.

 _Seattle Met_ included an interview of the top Seattle stylists and salon owners and what they thought about Seattle haircuts, styles, color, treatments and trends. This month's articles included a definition of Seattle hair with pictures …high tech perms…hair do-overs…color trends…hair straightening techniques…tons of braided hairstyles (made fashionable by _Hunger Games_ )… and which stylists/salons did it best. It included an interview with two recognizable stylists who left the grind of salon chains for small personal salons where they could concentrate on giving their best to their clientele.

Fuck…this would have been her issue…her chance to showcase her salons. But instead she was here…in a damned prison. She bribed her lawyer to keep her in commissary packages, commissary funds, phone cards and reading materials. Plus, she was bribing Lawrence to find information for her. When would he visit her and tell her the results of their research?

She skimmed the _Seattle Met_ picks of things to do and see this month. Her eyes welled with tears when she read the reminder to make travel arrangements now for the 2012 Fashion Week in New York.

 _Seattle Magazine_ focused on neighborhoods, dancing in Seattle, how to turn men's vintage suits into classic female power suits, pizza, shopping, winemaking, bar hopping for blues not brews, retro date nights, outdoor gear and events calendar. She would enjoy reading it from cover to cover during her free time.

Since she had March issues; she could trade her February issues to the guards for the last commissary appointment on Saturday. She was thankful her locked footlocker kept her things from disappearing. She learned not to keep anything in her desk drawers. She would give anything for length of rope and a crop or cat to teach these bitches bad things happen when you take what isn't yours.

If she asked politely; the guards would shred her mail in their office. They shredded envelopes and contents of her mail. Her nosy cellmate didn't need to know she had money and supplies. Her nosy cellmate didn't need to know about her past, either.

 **March 7**

******** _Seattle Nooz_ ********  
 **30 Days MIA! Ana Grey disappears!  
** Well, well, well…what prompted the argument between Christian and Anastasia Grey? Mrs. Grey hasn't been to work since before Christmas. Sources claim she is hiding out at Escala! Meanwhile Gorgeous Grey is spending his days at GEH. Inquiring minds want to know: is she hiding a broken heart…or worse? Did he have an affair with someone while he was in New York at the beginning of the month? What is our cute couple hiding?  
******** _Seattle Nooz_ ********

XX

"What is that foul smell?" Ana grimaced.

Gail sniffed the air. "Honestly, I don't smell anything, Ana."

"It smells like…wet garbage," Ana's nose wrinkled and then she vomited. Gail gave her a bottle of water to rinse her mouth and took the trash can; leaving a clean one.

"What did you do before you came in here?" Ana asked.

"Made potato soup, put the peels in the…oh hell." Gail ran out of the room.

"Sorry," Gail said when she returned to the bedroom. "Clean, backup trash can. Sawyer just took the portable trash compactor out of the kitchen and moved it to staff quarters. I put a whole lemon down the garbage disposal. I can't believe you could smell it." If Ana continued to be this sensitive to smells while she was pregnant; Gail would cook in the staff quarters.

XX

"Am I allowed to feel abandoned if she picks the baby over me?" Christian asked.

"I'm not saying I told you so, but this is one of the topics you were supposed to discuss before you got to this point in your relationship. Do I have to cover the list of topics I gave you when you asked for couple's counseling?" John asked.

"We covered a lot of your questions…this just wasn't one of them." Christian said. "Neither of us were ready to be parents; so we never discussed it."

"You have to find out why Ana is opposed to an abortion." John said. "You've given her an ultimatum regarding one of the most difficult and emotionally charged decisions she will ever make in her life. Ana gave you her trust. She gave you her love. She gave you her virginity. What are you willing to give her? Time, space, support?"

Christian sighed.

"Normally, I'm not confrontational, Christian. However, I have questions. You are 28 and have been with over two dozen women, fifteen of which were contracted submissives. If this is the way you feel; why didn't you just have sex with sterile women or get a vasectomy during a down time between submissives?"

Christian glowered.

"If this is the way you feel and birth control was an issue – why not just have oral or anal sex until you were safe?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Ana was just getting over a sore throat and an earache…demanding oral sex for two weeks would have been…" Christian shrugged.

"Self-centered? Controlling?" John asked. "Why not anal sex then; until it was safe."

"The doctor said no strenuous sex because of the mono," Christian argued.

"So anal sex is more 'strenuous' than vaginal sex?" John asked. "Is that because you have less control during anal sex?"

Christian glowered again.

"If this is the way you feel – why don't you keep a prescription of Plan B on hand? You could have given it to Ana after the condom broke. Plan B can be taken up to five days after unprotected sex with an almost ninety percent effective rate. I would have prescribed it. Ana's OB/GYN would have prescribed it. Dr. T. would have prescribed it."

Christian sighed.

"Birth control fails. The warning is printed on/in the packaging. Try reading that sometime. You didn't take preemptive measures. Ray Steele will spill your blood if you abandon Ana. She felt unwanted as a child and yet you advocate she do the ultimate 'unwanted' act and have an abortion. You've given Ana an ultimatum in your attempt to control the situation." John noted.

"I will not be manipulated," Christian snapped. Christian's tense jaw and posture told John that as usual, Christian was trying to pound a square situation into his circle of control.

"Manipulated? Ana didn't deliberately become pregnant. It was an act of God. There is no _your side_ or _her side_ anymore. You both have to do what is right and best for the child. It takes two people to make a baby." John sighed. "Our time is up. I doubt if you heard a word I said. Try to pay attention to this: Fire me if you want, but Grey, get your head out of your ass."

 **March 8**

"Anastay-shia," Christian slurred her name.

"Christian," Ana stretched; trying to wake up.

"What are you wearing," he slurred his words again.

"T-shirt, panties," Ana sat up in bed; and winced when her head felt dizzy. _"Will he apologize and come home?" She wondered_.

"You should be wearing silks and satins pretty girl," he said.

"If you were here, I wouldn't be wearing anything," Ana said. "Why are you calling, Christian?"

"Because I can," he answered belligerently.

"Are you drinking alone?" Ana asked.

"Drinking bur-bon in my executive office." He said proudly.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ana asked, staring at the alarm clock.

"Almost one o'clock," he said. "I've been drinking …getting liquid courage to call you."

"What can you say to me drunk that you can't say sober and to my face?" Ana asked.

"You are mine…" he slurred again. "I don't share…"

Ana heard the clink of the bottle against the glass. He was pouring himself another drink. She slipped out of bed and strode toward the security office. Ryan saw her approach – but paused before speaking when she put her finger to her lips.

"What do you mean," Ana said into the phone. She reached for a pen and paper. _Call Taylor. Check on Christian._ She thrust the note at Ryan.

"Babies mean no sex," Christian said belligerently.

"I'm sure that's not true. Otherwise we'd all come from one-child families." Ana said. She walked into the great room, standing by the windows, looking out at the magnificent skyline.

"Did I tell you I like your smart mouth, Mrs. Grey?" He paused for a second. "I especially like fucking it."

"Before this call morphs into phone sex…let me say…you owe me an apology, Mr. _Sex-on-Legs_ Christian Grey. WE made this baby. It's OUR responsibility." Ana stressed.

"Have you thought about what I asked?" He said. "Have you thought about our space invader?"

"You mean your ultimatum?" Ana said carefully. _She knew he'd react badly to the news. The situation is beyond his control, but he needs to learn to manage. He needs to talk to John…and then he needed to talk to her. If her choice was keeping the baby and getting divorced…she didn't like it; but she would deal with it. She planned to see Zann._

"Thought I'd ask," he muttered petulantly; like a disappointed five-year-old. "You will choose it over me."

"Christian, I am not choosing anyone over anyone. I love you. Even when you're drunk dialing and obnoxious, I love you. I'll always love you. I just don't like you very much at the moment. I don't like you avoiding me and our marriage issues for fourteen days. Do you think that I'm going to change my mind because you drunk dialed me?" Ana said, waiting for Ryan to tell her Taylor was headed to Christian's office.

"I'm not obnoxious! I'm pretty sure I just get cuter when I'm drunk…" he laughed. "You're pretty cute when you're drunk…not when you are throwing up on harmless azaleas drunk…but pretty cute when you have a buzz on."

"It's just a face baby…remember? First, you owe me an apology for dialing drunk instead of coming home to work out issues with me. Second, when you are sober, don't act like this call never happened. Drunk dialing to sexpertise me into your way of thinking is not acceptable." She sighed.

Ryan stepped from the security office and nodded.

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor spoke on Christian's phone. "I'm in his office. He's passed out. I'll put him on the couch and will watch to make sure he doesn't get sick."

"Thank you Taylor," Ana said. "Be sure to leave a bottle of water and two Advil where he can see them when he wakes.

"Are you alright? Should I wake Gail to take care of you?" He asked.

"Please. I'm sitting in the living room. When Christian wakes up; explain he drunk dialed me, and it was a booty call – because he acted like an ass." Ana hung up the phone and rested her weary head.

XX

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roz yelled at the door of Christian's private bathroom at Grey House while he was dressing.

"Dressing!" He snapped. "What the fuck are you doing?" His head was pounding.

"Getting ready to feed you to my wife if you don't stop this shit and go home to yours!" Roz snapped. "Gwen is fairly tolerant Christian; but she is tired of me working from 6 a.m. to 9 p.m. and having you interrupt the few hours we're together with continuous texts, emails and calls."

"We're in the midst of…" Christian started to argue.

"You're in the midst of a fucking mental meltdown," Roz snapped. " _Seattle Nooz_ should have been handled by the Communications Team _**days**_ ago! Every day there are more paparazzi outside, trying to get a shot of you or a comment about Ana! Grey House, Escala and Hunts Point are under siege - not to mention your family's homes and businesses! We're getting through today and then we're taking a breather! There will be NO BUSINESS this weekend. I'm not losing my wife because you don't value your life." Roz kicked the bathroom door in frustration and stomped off to find Andrea. She needed coffee to handle Christian today.

XX

"Anastasia," Carla sounded surprised to hear from her daughter. "You don't sound well, darling. Haven't you recovered from mono yet? You should relax on a beach somewhere for a couple weeks. If Christian can't get away right now, I can accompany you to an island retreat. You just send your private jet for me…"

"That's why I was calling, Mama," Ana said softly. "I'm sick and I need a friendly face. I'm pregnant and having morning sickness 24/7. I just need someone to hold my hand and my hair and tell me it will be alright."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Carla's stunned voice upset Ana.

"Pregnant…" Ana whispered, fighting back the tears.

"OH Ana! How could you be so careless?" Carla sounded aghast. "You're too young…you've barely started your marriage. How does Christian feel about this? You have plenty of time to have a child later, when you and Christian are older. You need to devote your efforts to keeping Christian happy. Your marriage will be so much stronger if you put him first."

" _What do you know about strong marriages?" She mentally confronted her mother. "You always put yourself and your wants and needs before anyone else."_ Ana's anger overwhelmed her urge to vomit. "I don't know why I thought you would care I was ill and needed my mother." She hung up the phone… and in a very uncharacteristic Ana move…she flung it at the wall and reveled in hearing it shatter into pieces. No wonder Christian threw his phones a lot; he obviously liked the sound of them shattering. It was…satisfying.

 _I have to protect my baby. No one seems to want him except me._ Ana sobbed until her stomach hurt from throwing up and her chest hurt from struggling to breathe. Exhausted, Ana laid her dizzy head on a pillow. _This too shall pass_ , she thought before losing consciousness.

 **March 9**

 _I wake and Christian is still gone. Damn him. I want to be mad at him, but I'm just as scared about this pregnancy as he is. I don't want to do this without him. I don't want to live without him, but he has to make the first overture._ Ana crumpled to the floor on her way to the bathroom.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Sawyer said, coming into the room. "Gail, warm up your car. Ana and I are right behind you."

Ana tried to protest; but Sawyer would not listen. He handed her a pair of sweats. "Pull on sweats and cover your nose, because the elevator is the fastest way to get you to the parking level. You're sick, dehydrated and you look like you've lost more weight. Neither flu nor food poisoning last this long. It's my job to keep you safe…and right now; I want answers. I'll sign you into the hospital as Amy Sawyer, my sister. No one will know who you are."

XX

"Patient's name?" Gail thought the nurse spent more time eye fucking Sawyer than necessary.

"Amy Sawyer," Luke spelled her name.

"Your name?" The nurse asked, acting coy all of a sudden.

"LUKE SAWYER," Gail said stridently, watching the nurse pale as she realized the name connection. "Sister?"

"WIFE," Gail snapped. "I'm her mother…now you know he's off limits; kindly do your job! She's pregnant and very sick. She's been throwing up at least a dozen times daily for a week, she's dehydrated and weak. She almost passed out on her way to the bathroom this morning."

"Any other symptoms?" The nurse asked, suddenly concentrating on the computer screen.

"She thinks everything smells disgusting," Gail said.

"We'll do a quick blood draw, but not until we get an IV in her and start rehydrating her," the doctor on call announced. "Bring her…follow me."

XX

 _"Why do I feel so dizzy? I close my eyes to stop the spinning feeling, but then I feel like throwing up. Every time one of the nurses or technicians came in – I just wanted to puke on them so they go away and leave me alone. The smell of them exacerbates my urge to vomit. They keep telling me to calm down. I keep crying and telling them to go the fuck away. I can't sleep, I can't move…I'm just laying here, spitting into a towel and praying for relief."_ Ana wiped away her tears. _I want Christian to comfort me; to tell me everything will be all right. On the other hand; I want to punch him in the mouth for all the things he said when he learned I was pregnant._

XX

"Where the hell are you?" Grace demanded when Christian finally answered his phone. "What the hell is your wife doing in the hospital by herself? What the hell was she doing all alone at Escala while she was ill for the last ten days? I've been angry with you before Christian - but this time I feel positively violent. So help me god, I will personally kick your ass all the way from Grey House to Northwest. You drop whatever _big deal_ you are working on and get your ass here before the hour is over. Your wife needs you. I mean business young man and don't think I'm joking!" She slammed the phone down – ignoring his protests.

XX

"Why didn't you tell me Ana was pregnant?" Grace demanded when Christian finally arrived in her office.

"I see she didn't waste time telling you about the situation, hoping to enlist your help. Hoping to coerce me into being a good husband and a loving father." Christian sneered. "I don't dance to anyone's tune."

"So I heard. But let me remind you of Sex Education 101 – it takes two people to make a baby. Your wife didn't finger fuck herself pregnant!"

"MOTHER!" Christian shouted.

"Christian…What happened to your wedding vows to stand by Ana in sickness and health? I raised you better than this!" Grace snapped, equally pissed.

"This is a personal situation between me and my wife," Christian argued.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Christian Trevelyan Grey! That girl is sick! She should have been hospitalized days ago! This isn't morning sickness you can ignore by giving her saltine crackers and ginger ale. She's got HG," Grace informed Christian.

"What's HG?" Christian asked. It was not a normal disease on his list of sexual health tests. He was clueless.

"Hyperemesis gravidarum – it means _excessive vomiting by pregnant women_. HG is a complication of pregnancy characterized by nausea, vomiting and dehydration. It affects less than two percent of pregnant women. Serious complications can include electrolyte imbalances, malnutrition and vitamin deficiency. Some pregnant ladies can lose up to 5-10% of their pre-pregnancy body weight and experience physical and emotional stress which affects the pregnancy. It's different from morning sickness because it can last the entire pregnancy and after the birth. Symptoms can be exacerbated by stress, hunger, fatigue, prenatal vitamins and diet. Odors can trigger nausea and vomiting." Grace paused for a minute. "I learned about this while I was doing rounds this morning. I saw Sawyer and followed him to her room. The doctor was discussing her case with Gail."

"She's really ill?" Christian stammered. "This isn't a ploy to make me talk to her? To make me accept the pregnancy?"

"She lost five pounds while she had mono and she's lost five. She can't afford to lose another five pounds because of the pregnancy. She's dehydrated, fatigued and stressed. If she wanted your sympathy, she could have faux twisted an ankle. She obviously doesn't want you to know she's here – because she's been admitted under an assumed name and neither Gail nor Sawyer told you where to find her! I don't know who I'm more angry with – her for not calling me, her mother for being pissed off about Ana's pregnancy or you for not having an empathetic bone in your long, lean body," Grace bit off the words.

""What is the recommended course of treatment," Christian asked.

"IV hydration with supplementation of electrolytes; provide light bland meals; keep testing her for anemia; make sure she doesn't develop blood clots, make sure she doesn't experience kidney failure, watch for hypoglycemia and jaundice. Monitor the development of the placenta and the amniotic fluid and ensure it doesn't become dangerously low," Grace paused.

Christian didn't comment; he just watched his mother's face.

"I know this sounds scary, but after the IV rehydration and anti-nausea medications; the doctor will start her on a liquid diet and then progress to a bland diet. She needs to be hospitalized until she's rehydrated and stable. Dr. Greene will give her vitamin shots since the baby vitamins make her ill."

"The doctor can give her a PICC line which will enable them to give her nutrition supplements, rehydrate her quickly, take blood samples effectively and give her medicines. If the excessive nausea continues; there is medication which will not hurt the baby." Grace stated.

"We argued about the baby and I stayed away from her. I'm sorry, Mom. I can't bear for her to be sick and ill," he broke down. "I know I've been an idiot. These last ten days have been hell…the nightmares are back. I'm not sleeping. I can't live without her. She is my life, Mom. I know I've been an ass; but I don't know what to do."

"I'm calling Flynn for you and I'm calling Dr. Greene. You need to talk to both of them before you face Ana again. My office is a safe place to talk." Grace comforted him. "You have to ensure she gets support for depression and hormonal shifts. Be there for her and for the baby."

"I talked to John; he told me to get my head out of my ass," Christian said.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Do you need help following that advice?" She asked tartly.

XX

Barney swore when alert after alert sounded. Twitter and social media were blowing up. Reports stated Christian Grey was at Northwest Hospital visiting his mother. No one seemed to know where Mrs. Grey was, she wasn't seen with him. He emailed Mr. Grey to expect to see paparazzi soon because he had been seen at Northwest.

XX

"Ana agreed to let me discuss her medical condition with you because you are the baby's father. She told me about your ultimatum. The only reasons she will allow the pregnancy to be terminated is if her life or the baby's life are in danger. If you plan to force my patient to change her mind…I will have you barred from her room and from her life. I will not allow you to upset her and exacerbate her condition." Dr. Greene said calmly. "She said she knew what it was like to feel unwanted. She said you knew what it was like to feel unwanted. She wants this baby."

"I'm sorry I told her to take care of the situation," Christian said. "I'm not demanding she get an abortion. I just want to know how to help her. I can't lose her."

"I believe she can carry the baby full term if she gets the proper medical help and treatment. I'm hoping she's one of the HG patients who receives some relief from HG at her twentieth week of pregnancy. We'll monitor her condition closely. I'm recommending IV fluids daily and two to three nutritional feedings a week. We've started rehydrating her; we've given her anti-nausea shots. I'm recommending light liquid meals six times a day until she can leave. She's been nauseous six times since she arrived. I understand it was a dozen times or more a day before she came here." Dr. Greene reached into Ana's folder. "Here's a picture of Baby Grey," she handed him a sonogram picture. "One word of advice…you're a nice looking, physically fit man. She's a pretty young woman. I know there is chemistry between you two…but until she's healthy…don't expect her to fulfill her wifely duties. Right now, her energies need to center on getting healthier so she can carry the baby full term." Dr. Greene departed.

"I'm going to be a father…" Christian sat on Grace's couch staring at the sonogram. He couldn't see much; other than an irregular circle. It was like one of those pictures where you're supposed to find the hidden object…like the old _I Spy_ books when he was in elementary school.

"Well, you need to be a husband now." Grace said, helping him to his feet and steering him to the door.

XX

Ana called Sawyer to carry her to the bathroom. He gave Ana privacy but explained the doctor needed to check her urinary output and explained how Ana needed to comply. When Ana exited the bathroom, Christian was there.

"Can I carry you back to bed?" He asked.

"You stink," she complained and covered her nose, closing the bathroom door. He could hear her having dry heaves.

"I'm sorry!" He left the room, wiping tears from his eyes. He ran into Taylor and Sawyer in the hall, explaining Ana said he smelled and it made her sick.

Sawyer explained about Ana's sensitive nose. He and Gail wore clothes which had been washed in fragrance free soap and dried with no fabric softener. They couldn't wear anything which had been dry cleaned. This week he and Gail washed with hypo-allergenic, fragrance-free shampoos and soaps and used unscented deodorant. Otherwise, Ana would start throwing up from the smell of them. They ensured food odors didn't linger on their clothes or breath. They sprayed the air with an odor neutralizer so Ana didn't get sick. They used filtered water to make ice cubes in trays because she said she could smell the ice cubes from the refrigerator ice dispenser. Gail cleaned Escala with lemon juice and hydrogen peroxide. Sawyer explained he brought toiletries and a suitcase of clean clothes so Mr. Grey could shower and dress in the private bathroom in Dr. T's office. Gail also sent a suitcase of clean clothes for Taylor and one for Ana.

Christian swore when Taylor, via Sawyer, handed him a security report. "Taylor," he sighed. "Is she alright? Do we need to move Ana?"

"She's here, under the name of Amy Sawyer. However, she can't stay there," Taylor said. "Paparazzi are stalking the hospital hoping to get a shot of you visiting your mother." Taylor said.

"If I pose for a picture with Mom; will they go away?" Christian asked.

"Doubt it," Taylor said. "They're all hoping to be the one that gets the story of where Ana is."

"What should I do Taylor?" Christian asked. "She won't talk to me."

"I recommend a heartfelt apology and offering to attend couple's counseling. What you cannot do is decide what is best for Ana and then try to force her to obey. It will upset her and endanger the pregnancy." Taylor said. "After you take a shower; maybe Ana will let you stay in the room with her. We need more security to keep everyone possible out of her room."

XX

"Broth, apple juice and a vitamin-enriched vanilla milkshake," Christian offered Ana a tray. "You. Need. To. Eat."

"I don't need you NAGGING at me to eat. Yes, I lost some weight…" She said.

"Some weight?" He snapped. "You've lost ten pounds since New Year's Eve."

"Red, hard limit, no yelling, no nagging about food. If you force me to eat; I will puke all over you," Ana put her earbuds in; turned on her IPod; closed her eyes and breathed slowly and calmly. She wanted Christian, she needed him…but she wouldn't be easy on him. He wasn't resuming his place in her life without an apology and a serious discussion. _Just breathe_ , she told herself before slowly sipping her vanilla milkshake. She didn't have a chance to finish it; because she fell asleep again.

Christian removed the food tray, in case the smell of food woke her and made her ill.

XX

Ana woke when a sickening sweet smell assaulted her. She barely had time to get the trash can before she began vomiting. Her violent movements woke Christian, who was sleeping with his head on her bed.

"What, baby, what can I do?" He ran to the bathroom and brought back a wet washcloth and a bottle of water.

"Get her out of here," Ana fell weakly back onto the bed. "I can't stand the smell of her."

"Get out!" Christian snarled at the nurse.

"I need to take her vital signs!" The nurse argued.

"Sawyer!" Christian yelled, wiping Ana's face; helping her to rinse and spit.

Sawyer tore into the room.

"Get her out of here! She's making Ana sick." Christian snarled again, giving the nurse the look of death he had perfected in his lifetime. He thrust the wastebasket at her, motioning for her to take it away.

"Miss…either you leave on your own accord; or I will remove you," Sawyer said.

"I'll be talking to the doctor about this!" She snapped at Christian.

"Do so…right after you get your ass out of my wife's room!" Christian said. With satisfaction; he noted Sawyer took the errant nurse's arm instead of taking no for an answer.

"Oust," Ana said.

"Oust? I ousted her, baby," he stroked her cheek. _God, she looked like hell._

Ana gestured to an aerosol can on the side table. "Oust," she murmured.

"OH…" Christian understood and began to spray the room and the bathroom and especially the doorway.

Ana rinsed her mouth again and spat into a towel. Christian took it to the bathroom and brought her a clean one. "Thank you," she said weakly. "Do you have that broth and juice handy?"

"No, but I can get fresh for you," Christian texted Sawyer. "About an apology…" he held her hand. "Anastasia… I'm sorry I'm fifty shades of fucked up. I'm sorry I thought drunk dialing you would make you forgive me. I'm sorry I was an ass and acted like this was your fault. I'm sorry I was weak and scared. I'm sorry if I made you feel unloved and unwanted. I'm sorry I've let you down. Baby, I can't bear to see you sick and crying and sad and lonely. I'll go to couple's counseling, I'll take parenting classes. I'll talk to John twice a week. I swear I'll take care of you and the baby for the rest of my life…just give me another chance. Please Ana, forgive me. I need you…I need our baby…please forgive me." He begged. He broke down into horrible sobs which crushed her heart.

XX

"I want you to know what you're fighting for," Dr. Greene pulled a tube out of a cup of hot water and coated Ana's abdomen in gel. "If the gel is cold, it can cause muscle contractions which could cause vomiting." She explained to Christian's raised eyebrows.

She turned on the sonogram machine and lightly scanned the paddle across Ana's abdomen a few times. "There it is," She honed in on an irregular circle on the screen. "Placenta looks good. We need to keep you hydrated."

Christian and Ana stared at each other in awe. The connection they always felt toward each other just manifested itself. "Is it alright? Since we can't hear the heartbeat?" Christian asked.

"Maybe at Ana's next checkup in two weeks, you might be able to hear the heartbeat. Now, both of you have to be strong to face the next few weeks." She gave Ana paper towels, while she shut down the machine. Christian helped Ana clean up and redress. He helped her adjust comfortably in bed. He sat in the chair next to her, holding her hand. Dr. Greene explained what she could do – the PICC line, IV fluids and nutrients, vitamin shots and anti-nausea drugs to keep Ana from throwing up a dozen times a day, plus check-ups every two weeks to monitor Ana's weight and the baby.

"I cannot go out; I can't stand the smells of the city or people. I'm too fatigued talk on the phone, Skype or email for very long. I don't want to see anyone because I also have hyper-salivation and swallowing it makes me vomit. I feel like I'm constantly spitting into a towel. It's disgusting …like when your saliva pools before you throw up…that's how I feel 24-7. I drool on my pillow while I sleep and wake to a soaking wet pillow, sheet and pajamas which stink and make me throw up…again." Ana paused and then spoke again before anyone could interrupt her train of thought.

"I'm not arguing about this. Elevators are hell because they smell of body sweat, body wash, perfume or cologne or dry cleaning fumes, or the food people ate, or the mechanical smell from the machinery. I'm too fatigued to deal with stairs at Escala, the house, Grace's or Kate's. I can't live at the pool house at Grey Manor because I can't stand the smell of chlorine from a pool. So someone figure something out, or I'm finding a hospice bungalow somewhere run by nuns or nurses who are too damned old or blind to be infatuated with Christian. Every bloody nurse in this place is loading on makeup and perfume in hopes he will look at them… which makes me puke in more ways than one."

Christian quirked an eyebrow. His wife was jealous despite the fact he'd been an ass for days. She made him feel loved….and he had been an asshole who made her cry. He wished Ray Steele would kick his ass and make him feel better. Ana deserved him begging for her forgiveness. He would attend couple's counseling. It was so worth swearing he would protect her and the baby for the rest of his life.

"Nonsense," Grace announced. "We'll drain the pool and have it professionally cleaned. We'll have the pool house stripped and cleaned with Gail's lemon cleaning formula. We'll get whatever you need to rest comfortably. I'll supervise the nursing staff who take care of you."

"It's not fair for you to drain the pool." Ana argued. "Especially if this goes on all summer."

"The family can use the pool at Escala if they want to swim," Christian offered.

"Acceptable," Grace said. "Give me 48 hours to make this happen. We'll buy cases of products to make cleaning solution. We'll buy cases of air neutralizer. We'll install a vapor barrier at the front door of the pool house, if needed, to keep outdoor smells out. I'll order a hospital bed with hypoallergenic mattress and pillows." Grace recommended all cotton products for bed and bath which could be washed and dried easily. They would keep specially washed scrubs on hand for all staff to use when they came to the pool house. They could shower and change in the main house before reporting to work at the pool house. Grace said she could run a hepa filter unit in the pool house to continuously clean the air.

Ana noticed Christian nodding in agreement with everything Grace said. "Christian, I love you more than life itself; but at this moment…I'm ready to smack you. I'm not some fragile princess who needs to be locked up in a tower for my own good. If you think I'm doing what everyone tells me and not making decisions for myself, you have lost all rational thought. I think for a decision this important; I ought to get a say in the matter," Ana announced and listed her rules.

Christian demanded any staff sign nondisclosure agreements and be vetted through his security staff. Dr. Greene gave him the addresses for two temporary medical staff agencies who specialized in maternity cases. She made appointments to come to Bellevue every other Friday to examine Ana. She had a portable ultrasound machine, plus all the items she needed for examining Ana. However, she recommended if Ana became sicker, she needed to return to the hospital.

Dr. Greene explained Ana needed to be on a bland diet when released from the hospital. They would keep her on an extended liquid diet until then. She recommended herbal tea like chamomile or ginger which shouldn't irritate Ana's stomach. Gelatins, milk shakes, smoothies, frozen yogurts, custards and puddings were acceptable ways to get calcium. She recommended soup for lunches to keep Ana's liquid intake up.

Decisions made…it was time for Christian to discuss logistics with security to safely transport Ana without the universe knowing where to find her. Dr. Greene recommended flying her to the Grey Estate via air ambulance housed at the hospital helipad. She could put Ana on an oxygen tank to reduce the smells from the helicopter and the grounds until they settled her into the pool house.

"I recommend pregnancy yoga to my patients," Dr. Greene said. "In your first trimester; you will learn relaxation and meditation techniques. Second and third trimester yoga practices will teach you to stretch properly. You'll learn postures to help boost your strength and increase your endurance. The postures will improve your circulation, muscle tone and flexibility. I have a yoga instructor who I send my pregnant clients. We'll schedule yoga classes on days when you have IV and nutrition treatments. We'll make sure you have anti-nausea medications on those days. Hydration and a light snack after yoga in the second and third trimester."

"I am Antonia," a physically fit petite woman shook Ana's hand. "I signed the NDA which Dr. Greene gave me. I will leave a list of equipment which you will need when you get to your second trimester. We will arrange Skype classes during your second and third trimester. Today I want to teach you breathing and relaxation techniques. Please check in with me on days when you are feeling better."

"I remember you," Ana said. "Kate Kavanagh, my best friend,took a picture of you for the _Seattle Times_."

"Yes, I teach yoga classes at Extreme Sports," Antonia said. "I was pleased to be nominated. I have a new pregnancy yoga class starting. With you, I have six pregnant clients who are due in late October-early November." She handed Ana her card and brochure. "Please call me when you get settled. We'll work out a schedule. Additionally, I'll need NDAs for my five pregnant ladies if you want to maintain a low profile." She shook hands with everyone and to Ana's relief, she didn't waste time eye-fucking Christian.

"Well, I can't stay either," Grace said. "Elliot and Kate are coming to dinner. Kate has a new article in the _Seattle Times_ today, called _Gearing up for Gardening_. She interviewed the educators who ran school gardens and Cooperative Extension staff who coordinated spring horticulture classes. I'd be glad to send dinner back for you and Taylor, Christian."

Both Christian and Ana groaned. "I don't think it's a good idea mom," Christian said. "Ana and I are having vanilla smoothies for dinner."

"Please don't tell anyone until we make it to the twelve week mark. Tell them I am having complications from mono and I'm quarantined if you need an excuse." Ana requested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 8**

 **March 9**

"I want to go to Belize for a month. Average high in April is 85 degrees. White sand beaches, azure ocean, caves, waterfalls and tropical rainforest. Mayan ruins and temples, sailing the Caribbean, scuba diving and snorkeling the Barrier Reef, parasailing and dancing with gourmet dinners. We can get a beachfront cabana…" Carrick tried to entice Grace.

"Ana's pregnant," Grace blurted out.

"What?" Carrick dropped his watch because the news surprised him.

"She's pregnant…she and Christian weren't speaking…he was angry about the situation…her shot failed, compounded by the mononucleosis and antibiotics. She's very ill…" Grace blurted out.

"How ill," Carrick asked, concerned, picking up his watch and grabbing Grace's hand to lead her to the loveseat in their suite.

"She has HG," Grace said, explaining the condition and the possible outcomes to Carrick. Then she explained about her plan to move Ana into the pool house until she was well enough to return to Escala. Christian would move to his bedroom suite upstairs. Taylor and Sawyer in guest suites down the hall from him. "Nursing staff will be coming and going – I'll keep checking on them and her. Christian can spend time with Ana during dinner and before she sleeps. She has appointments with her OB/GYN here."

"Grandparents," Carrick rose and put his shoes on. "I expected Elliot to have a handful of babies and baby-mamas the way he carries on…but Christian giving us our first grandchild…I'm speechless."

Grace's phone rang. "Dinner is ready when you are. Christian and Ana asked we not reveal their secret. Normally a reveal wouldn't happen until the pregnancy is 12 weeks or more. She's only six or seven weeks right now. If anyone asks, she's having complications from mono and is under quarantine."

Carrick kissed her tenderly on her temple. "You will be the most wonderful grandmother."

"Ana called Carla; explaining she was pregnant and needed help. Carla freaked out. I don't know the entire gist of the conversation, but it wasn't pretty. I think I'd like to be called Mémère," Grace smiled and then sighed.

"I will teach my grandchildren to fish, camp outdoors, swim, sail, kayak and call Carla 'Grandmother'. No Grandma, Granny, Grammie, Nana or any name which is meant to convey a loving relationship. If she wants to jeopardize Ana's love; I'll skewer her attitude every chance I get. Her loss….again." Carrick sighed. "So when is Ana due?"

"October, which means we have a new baby for the holidays," Grace's eyes danced. "Our grandchild's first Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year will happen this year."

"Make it happen, my wonderful wise wife. I'll help in every way possible so my son and daughter have a healthy child." Carrick kissed her. "Including developing an airtight _no talking about babies_ NDA for Carla and Bob."

"Their NDAs need to be signed within a week," Grace advised.

 **March 12**

After a four-day stay in the hospital for Ana, which included the installation of a PICC line and half a dozen staff ejected from her room by Sawyer…Grace had the pool house ready. She hired nursing staff and Carrick had signed NDAs in place. Grace arranged for air ambulance to pick up Christian and Ana on the hospital helipad and transport them to Bellevue. Ana wore an oxygen mask the entire trip, and although she was fatigued; she wasn't sick from odors.

Almost the minute Christian settled Ana at the pool house; he had to go to Portland for two days. He agreed to visit the farms at WSUV and talk to them about grant expansion and development. He and Roz just completed acquisitions of wind turbine and solar-powered water pump and purifier companies. Christian wanted to test and develop the systems for use with agriculture research from WSUV.

However…Ana wanted to have a talk with him before he left. "I don't want to start an argument with you before you leave…but we need to talk," Ana said. "I wanted to wait until I thought I could say what I need to say without getting upset." Her voice trembled.

Christian sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. "Take your time and just breathe…"

"I'm very disappointed in your actions after you found out I was pregnant." She held up her free hand to hush him. "You hurt my heart when you stopped talking to me. I felt you were pulling a Dom move on me – removing yourself from my presence and our home as a way of punishing me. I let you treat our relationship badly. So, just to put it in your parlance – no contact punishment is a hard limit."

Christian's sad face hurt her heart again.

"Then I was angry with myself for not marching to your office and confronting you. Then I got sick and wanted you to hold my hand. Then I was angry and wanted to kick you in the balls. My emotions are all over the place…so you have to understand and not hold it against me. If my emotions get all over the place…like this morning; I need you to give me a warning word…" Ana said.

"Red or yellow - stoplight colors when your emotions start racing away with you," Christian said. "I owe Gail an apology also. Do you have any ideas?"

"Fairmont Olympia two day stay, with a spa day. Gourmet meals and good wine _and_ Jason. She's been on call for 24/7 since I got sick." Ana suggested.

"We will do our best to give them a long weekend off together," Christian promised. "Now we need to contact Max Roach or Rob Loeder." Christian notified Max that Ana had complications from mono and was on modified bed rest until the doctor cleared her to return to work. He warned Grey Publishing that meant at least two more months of recuperation. Ana would read manuscripts via her tablet for a while, and submit synopses as often as she could. Max arranged for the remainder of Ana's work to be covered by other editorial staff. Because of her intermittent work schedule, Ana asked not to be paid, but be given leave with a guarantee her job would be there when she returned.

Ana smiled. "Give me a kiss goodbye…and email and text me while you are gone."

"Yes, Mistress Grey," he gently kissed her lips. "Taylor and I are out of here."

 **March 13**

Ana fired the first set of nurses after 36 hours because they said she wouldn't throw up as much if she would just calm down. Grace was more selective about the next set of nurses who came to "help" Ana. Grace didn't need the staff vexing Ana or causing her blood pressure to spike. Ana felt nauseous 24/7 and hated herself because she had gone from being a working woman to someone who couldn't take a shower without help. She emailed Zann; explaining about the pregnancy and would have to email Zann weekly until she was back on her feet.

Zann recommended rest – physical and mental.

 **March 14**

Gretchen Abbing spotted a familiar black SUV parked at the Grey Estate as she drove up the driveway. She came to the Grey Estate to ask Mrs. Greggory for a reference when she applied to the culinary academy at UDub. She was dressed in black pants and a crisp white tailored shirt. She was scheduled as part of the wait staff for the Washington Chapter of the Sierra Club dinner in The Garden venue at the Fairmont Olympia tonight. She paused and then went to the servant entrance and rang the bell. Mrs. Greggory invited Gretchen into the kitchen and poured coffee for her.

"I was surprised when you rang from the front gate. This is our new maid, Lucy," Mrs. Greggory provided introductions when a middle-aged blonde came in from the laundry center.

"I put a basket of clean linens and laundry for Mrs. Ana in the staff suite. When there is a shift change, they can take them down to the pool house." Lucy announced.

"Mrs. Grey moved to the pool house?" Gretchen asked.

"Sorry, we signed nondisclosure agreements, we can't talk about it. If you leave me the address, Gretchen, I'll see you get your letter of recommendation for college." Mrs. Greggory said.

XX

"This is Gretchen Abbing – I met you last month at the press association dinner. You gave me your card and asked me to contact you if I saw anything interesting at the Fairmont Olympia. If you call me – I have a huge story about Christian and Anastasia Grey. Huge – living apart from one another huge. It will cost you $5K, cash."

 **March 15**

******** _Seattle Nooz_ ********

 **Grey has been a Bad, Bad, Boy  
Intimate Sources reveal his drinking, jealousy and fits of temper lead to split from Anastasia Grey!**

Christian Grey was seen Tuesday and Wednesday at WSUV. Since 2010; Grey House donates to the farms at WSUV which is where Mr. Grey met the lovely Anastasia Steele Grey…who is still avoiding the public eye. Is Christian Grey sowing his wild oats? Rumor says a lovely brunette showed him around the farms and was seen at the Heathman Hotel with him. A knowledgeable source says the Gorgeous Greys have separated. Watch here for details from our intimate source about his jealousy, drinking and fits of temper!  
******** _Seattle Nooz_ ********

XX

"So," Elliot said, "Sowing your wild oats? Kate's blaming me because you're acting like a player."

"I wasn't sowing anything except seeds of interest. We're studying the effects of genetically modified crops in third world countries. As for my tour guide, he did have nice hair. I wouldn't call it lovely. Plus I'm pretty sure Ana can count on Taylor to keep me from sowing my wild oats in other people's…property." Christian said gravely.

Elliot couldn't contain his laughter.

"While I've got you on the phone – Ana and I feel it's time to start work on the au pair and the housekeeper suite renovations; on the boathouse and pier; and on the triplex for the staff. Ana has some ideas about a running track around the perimeter of the meadow with a screened gazebo in one corner. Plus she wants a pool and pool house. Can your work crews begin the process? The suites in the house need to be done by July fourth. The rest of the work needs to be completed by October first." Christian advised. "OH…and Gia Matteo and the company she works for are not to be anywhere near our project. Ana will go ballistic."

"Thanks for the job man, I've got the plans for everything. My crew can work on the interior suites while waiting for the exterior permits and better weather." Elliot said. "Hey, if you know of anyone looking for a building to rent, send them to us. We will finish renovating the Esclava buildings by the end of April. We need to get tenants in them by July 1."

"When I get back, you need to come see Ana and me. Bring possible plans for the gazebo along with the rest of the plans for the work to be done. You have to shower at Mom's house with special toiletries and wear special clothes before you see Ana. She's got complications from mono. She's got a heightened sense of smell which makes her nauseous. Your usual _bathe in after shave_ routine will make her ill."

"Understood," Elliot said. "I'll have mom email me directives. See you when you get back."

XX

"Beware the Ides of March," Grace told Ana when she came to check Ana's vital signs. "Don't watch cable TV today. _Entertainment Exposé_ is reporting you and Christian are separated."

"We decided not to respond to any allegations," Ana said. "I need to call Ray. We are waiting announcing Baby Grey to the world until after the baby's 20th week; just to ensure he/she is alright." The intense media scrutiny stressed Ana out more than it should have. She read a blog where the writer said she wouldn't wish HG on an evil person. Ana would give this nausea to the Bitch Troll in a heartbeat. But she reconsidered her wish – HG meant she was pregnant with Christian's child; which was a miracle as far as she was concerned. She was lucky to have a flexible job and work from home. She tried to read more than she was, but fatigue was not helping.

She reached for Antonia's card. It was time to learn some relaxation and meditation exercises. She needed help to get her through this situation. After she talked to Antonia, she would email Zann and ask for them to Skype. There were things to discuss and Mommy Dearest was at the top of the list, again.

XX

"Madre de Dios! Ana!" José observed his sick friend on Skype. "What the hell is up? You look like shit! Dios! You're skin and bones and it isn't pretty!" He scolded her.

"I've got complications from mono." Ana said. "It's not pretty. I won't be going to Montesano for any long weekends for a while."

"Fuck, I can imagine – you look like hell!" José exploded. "Where the hell are you? Ray didn't know for sure. No one at your work is saying anything, no one at Escala is saying anything and no one at the house is saying anything! The news is reporting Christian's at WSUV – trolling for new brunettes!"

"Fuck you, José. I don't need this shit," Ana terminated their connection.

However, José got a glimpse of the background before Ana severed the connection. There was a large tree outside the window. He recognized the tree. It was outside the window of the back bedroom of the pool house at the Grey's estate in Bellevue. He found his wedding invitation with the address of the estate on it. Then he called Ray.

XX

"Hey Annie," Ray said. "I heard you're not feeling good."

"No, I'm not." Ana blinked back her tears. "I'm pregnant, Dad."

"So your mom tells me. She also said you aren't talking to her." Ray said.

"She aggravated me," Ana said. "I wanted my mother to hold my hand or hold my hair while I'm puking my guts out, but she's angry because she will be a grandmother before she's 45."

"I'm sorry about her attitude," Ray said. "Listen, if you need me to hold your hand or kick someone's ass, I'll be right there."

"Just tell José and Carla to back off and leave me alone before I turn my husband and his security team lose on them." Ana threatened. "I'm at Grace and Carrick's if you need to get a hold of me and I'm not answering the phone. Grace can answer any questions for you. If the media contacts you about Christian and I…"

"Annie, Christian called and told me everything. He assured me he's not messing around on you or separating from you, no matter what the tabloids say. I agree with him; right now you don't need to be upset by people who don't understand your situation or approve of your decisions. I'm sorry I'm not good about controlling your mother's mouth, but I can be there for you if you need me," Ray offered. "Christian said he's sending a legal team to Savannah to get your mom and Bob to sign updated nondisclosure agreements. He wants to make sure they don't tell anyone about the baby."

 **March 16**

 _"Dr. Greene says the worst HG symptoms might go away when I'm 20 weeks along. She just saw me for my eight-week checkup. Because I'm so tired; I mostly lie in bed, reading when I can. I practice Antonia's relaxation and breathing techniques…which usually puts me to sleep! Christian arranged a decent flat screen on the wall, hooked to streaming video. I can't watch anything with a lot of action because the noise and movement increase the nausea. I watch slow period movies or black and white film noir when I can watch TV. Christian has a secure Internet line installed at the pool house so I can use my computer when I'm energetic. He purchased a collection of classic audio books so I can listen if I'm too tired to hold a book or tablet to read. Sometimes I lie in bed and just watch the sky. I can't watch the wind blow the tree around…the motion makes me nauseous. I can't watch the water; or I might get sick. My nerves feel as raw as my throat, which makes me cry a lot. The only time I'm not nauseous is when I am asleep. I sleep alone because if Christian moves in bed, I'm instantly nauseous. I miss being able to make love with him. I miss seeing my friends. I miss cooking for us. I miss being able to do my own laundry. I miss working. The pool house is quiet and lonely._ Ana broke down into tears, again.

XX

"Hello baby," Christian kissed Ana's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said. "Not so sick today."

"Mom told me. Well, I'm in for the night. Taylor will deliver dinner to us very soon. Are you having any cravings?" Christian asked.

"Looks like someone's been reading up on pregnancy," Ana smiled. "I haven't had any cravings. It's hard to crave anything when everything tastes or smells funny and I'm constantly throwing up."

"I needed things to do in my hotel room while I miss you. So I read up on pregnancy and even put a chart on my laptop." Christian said.

"Did the CCTV tapes of me sleeping help you to sleep?" Ana asked.

"Believe it or not – they did." He moved to the chair by the bed.

"Sleep with me tonight," she offered.

"I can't. When I move around in bed, you get sick," Christian said.

"Then just crawl in here and hold me until dinner gets here," Ana said.

"Turn on your side, baby," Christian said. "I can spoon with you for a little while."

He crawled into bed very gently and pulled her against him. "So what did you do today?"

"Slept, read, ate, practiced my breathing and relaxation exercises, threw up, cried," Ana said. "Normal day," she shrugged. "Tell me how the fundraiser for Treehouse is going."

"Mia is doing a great job," Christian said. "We're holding it at the Fairmont Olympia so we have room. Cocktails, presentation, dinner, silent auction, dancing. Mia's taking the auction list to the printer on Friday. Treehouse is selling $100 raffle tickets for their new car raffle in September. I donated a new Audi Q5 SUV and they are selling 300 tickets for it." He paused. "Mia will be my plus-one. Dad, Mom, Theo, Frannie, Kate, Elliot, Keaton and Celeste will make up the table with us. You sure you're not up for it?"

"Not yet, Christian," Ana said. "Tell me about the decorations..."

"Mia hired the company who does the ice sculptures for Coping Together. They are making the stylized leaf in the green, lime green and aqua colors of Treehouse. White table linens, green napkins. Mia swears the tree-lined walls will look like Monet paintings. Centerpieces of green hyacinths with aqua tapers. She's adding pictures to her website. You can go out to and see how the room is set, the menu, the auction items, find a link to Treehouse and after the event there will be pictures for sale, just like Coping Together. Do you want to hear the menu?"

"Sure; I heard a little of the conversation between your mom and Dr. Greene about it being a vegetarian menu," Ana said.

Christian reached for his smart phone and pulled up the menu. "Carrot Vichyssoise swirled with…"

"Okay – I think you can stop there," Ana groaned. "Maybe it's better if I read it."

He handed her the smart phone and she read the menu for the Treehouse fundraiser:

 **Carrot Vichyssoise  
** Swirled with sour cream and garnished with fennel curls

 **Grilled Tofu and Sweet Potato Lettuce Wrap  
** Fresh ginger, sesame oil, garlic, seedless cucumber and carrot matchsticks, wasabi paste

 **Green Tea and Citrus Sorbet  
** Garnished with crystallized anise and citrus zest

 **Spring Vegetable Ragout  
** Served with Roasted Yukon Gold Potato  
and Rosemary Focaccia

 **OR**

 **Grilled Wild Mushroom and White Asparagus over Creamy Basil Polenta  
** Garnished with shredded basil and asiago cheese curls

 **OR**

 **Eggplant Parmigiana with Caprese Pasta  
** Garnished with baby basil leaves, sliced scallions and diced tomatoes

 **Cupcakes and Ice Cream  
** Chocolate ganache frosted chocolate torte cupcakes with raspberry mousse filling, served with

French Vanilla Ice Cream

XX

"I don't want to hurt Mia's feelings but…the only item on the menu which sounds good to me is the French Vanilla Ice Cream." Ana said.

"I know what you mean," Christian laughed. "Sawyer, Taylor and I are staying the night at the Fairmont Olympia. We're ordering decadent hamburgers with everything before we go down to eat. We've warned Mia only to serve us dessert so nothing goes to waste." He sobered for a minute. "I'm only dancing with Mom and Grandma, but the media will ask where you are."

"Ignore them," Ana said.

"Will do," he said. "Have you thought about when we're telling the universe?"

"We're announcing to family on Mother's Day," Ana said. "If I'm feeling human by Father's Day; we will announce to the universe."

"Sounds like a plan, baby," Christian kissed her hair. "Do you want to be friendly?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, if you can be gentle with me," Ana turned in his arms. "But you have to lock the door."

 **March 17**

Dear Lindy,

Thank you for going to the university chapel and thank you for lighting a candle for Liza. Thank you for sending me the copy of the invitation from the Foundation Dinner and the program. It means more to me than you know.

 _I can't fucking believe I'm practically begging for money for my commissary funds and damned Grey Publishing donated $50,000 in memory of Elizabeth! Assholes! Roach never returned my letter. Not even a Christmas card. Fucking Anastasia Steele – and her asshole father. I should have charged that bastard with assault. My hand is still not the same, despite the fact the bones are healed._

Yes, I think it would be appropriate if you wrote about Elizabeth for a website on lost loves and the impact of violence/handguns on people's lives. Yes, I would be willing to read what you write and proofread it for you. I would be willing to make editorial comments and suggestions if you wanted. I am glad you obtained the police report about Elizabeth's death, but I cannot tell you who Leila Williams is. I swear to you on Elizabeth's grave I was never involved with, never met and do not know anyone named Leila Williams. I don't know what the police told your parents about Liza's death; but this might not be the time to tell them what you plan to do. I know your mother has been urging you to find a job close to them.

Prior to our commitment to one another; neither Liza nor I were monogamous. I was not out screwing the universe while Liza pined at home for me. I'm sorry, but your father is mistaken. Liza loved to read "bodice rippers" as you call them. She enjoyed "bodice ripper" role-playing also. Liza and my sex life was passionate. It was colorful. It was exciting. It was hours of being lost in one another's arms.

 _It was hours of toys and fucking Elizabeth senseless._

Because of who is involved in the case; I am not allowed to discuss the events leading up to the move of SIP to Grey Annex. If I did; you would receive a letter with lots of black boxes. Suffice to say…do the research, Lindy. If I can answer questions, I will. Perhaps you want to talk to the lawyer your family met after Elizabeth's funeral. It sounds like he researched the events. I think you could get more answers if you talked to him privately; without your parents.

 _He talked to me and I encouraged him to go for a multi-million dollar payout from Grey Publishing for wrongful death. What the hell happened?_

I'm very proud of you will work on your senior project during spring break for the Innocence Project. Be sure to have some fun while you are on spring break. Finals, projects and papers are looming on the horizon. You need a good laugh to dispel some of the stress.

Thank you for everything…

J.E. (Jack) Hyde, DOC 089706  
Clallam Bay Corrections Center  
1830 Eagle Crest Way  
Clallam Bay, WA 89326

 **March 24**

Text from Christian to Ana:  
Would you like to play _A_ game? I did a pre-event glimpse at the guest list…and am appalled at some of some of these names! How about baby names we will not consider? I'll start. A is _androgynous_ names like Aubrey, Skyler or Hunter. And…there is a Finleigh (Finley). But since it is spelled Leigh; I'm pretty sure she's a she.

Ana: I'm game. Let's avoid _beautiful_ names like Blake and Blair.

Christian: C is for _cinematic_ names. I went to school with a bunch of Colby, Colton and Collyer named boys because _Days of Thunder_ with Tom Cruise as Cole was popular.

Ana: LOL – D is for _double initials_ , like David Daniel or Darcy Dean.

Christian: E is for _environmental names_ – like Forest, River, Rainbow, etc.

Ana: F is for _foufy names_ like Finn or Francesca. Finleigh fits in there too. LOL.

Christian: G is for _goofy_ names like Gavin or Gia.

Ana: LOL - H is locations with _hotels_ – like Houston and Huron.

Christian: I is for _icky_ names like Ickabod and Isodene.

Ana: Isodene? OMG. J is for _judicial_ names like Justice/Justus and Judge.

Christian: K is for _kooky_ spellings. There are half a dozen Kaitlyn guests (and all have variations: Caitlyn, Caitlynne, Katelyn, etc.) I'm thrilled Mia had to deal with writing out place cards for tonight's event. I would have lost the plot early on.

Ana: L is for _less is more_. I'm reminded of Elizabeth Bennet who was Elizabeth, Eliza, Lizzie…she just needed a Beth and a Bess nickname and she would have been very confused.

Christian: M is for _motor_ names like Mercedes, Austin or Healey.

Ana: N is for _nonsensical_ like Nevaeh – who wants to name their child 'heaven' spelled backwards? If I can't figure out to pronounce it…it just makes my head hurt! For example: Jawgeeah (Georgia). Sheesh.

Christian: O is for _obsequious_ like Oliver and Ophelia.

Ana: P is for body _parts_ like Peter and Pandora. Let's avoid names that have nicknames for body parts; like Richard/Dick.

Christian: Agreed. Q is for _quirky_ names like Quincy and Queen.

Ana: I like Queen Latifah's name.

Christian: Her given name is Dana. Her stage name is Queen Latifah.

Ana: Whatever. R is for _repeats_. Let's don't make up names from our names, or use variations of our names like Chris or Stacy.

Christian: S is for _single digit names_ like Seven. Who names their child after a number? S is also for _spice_ names. Who names their daughter Saffron or Cinnamon? They sound like strippers.

Ana: Don't make me laugh…Baby Blip doesn't like that.

Christian: That's a nickname I'm not fond of either. _No one puts Baby in a corner._ OMG! I told Taylor what we were doing. He said to tell you that his ex-wife considered Gena as a name. He said he couldn't do it, since when you said Gena Taylor, it sounded like genitalia.

Ana: Thumbs up to Taylor! I didn't know you were a _Dirty Dancing_ fan, Mr. Grey. T is for _troublesome_ spelling like Tiberius, from Captain James T. Kirk.

Christian: Strip dancing is one of my favorite pastimes, Mrs. Grey. ;) U is for _unusual_ spelling like Mykal or Jaxon.

Ana: V is for _vanity_ names like Ana Junior or Christian Junior. Did you see _Brokeback Mountain_? They name the daughter Alma Junior for god's sake! What…too many Mary, Jane or Sally babies that year?

Christian: I understand about 'mini me' names. There is a third and a fourth here tonight. W is for _weird_ names like Weathersby, Walton, Wisteria or Werner.

Ana: No _Generation X_ names like Xavier from X-Men or Xena from Warrior Princess.

Christian: I can't think of a Y adjective …so no Yves or Yasmina.

Ana: Yucky. Yasmina sounds like that birth control product. Z…seriously? I'm starting to think you don't like me. Z is for baby names which substitute Z for S like Zarah or Louiza or Jamez.

Christian: Do you want to wait until we know baby's sex before we pick names?

Ana: I think it's a boy and I'd like to name him after Dad. Raymond is a better middle name than a first name.

Christian: I'd like to name him after my grandfather before Elliot steals the name. Theodore Raymond it is then…Teddy for short.

Ana: I like that. Don't mention it at dinner…I don't want the universe to know we're pregnant. But…promise we won't decorate the nursery in bears?

Christian: Promise! Teddy and his status are embargoed. We really should pick a girl's name.

Ana: I vote we wait on picking a girl's name until we know Teddy's sex for sure.

Christian: Have to go, Taylor's tapping his watch. Should I send you videos of what's going on?

Ana: I'm off to the powder room while the nurse changes the sheets. I'm a little tired; so I'll sleep and see you tomorrow. I love you, Mr. Grey. Thank you for doing this for us.

Christian: You are welcome Mrs. Grey. I will see you tomorrow. We'll have lunch together. I thought I'd crawl in bed and read to you and Blip.

Ana: I read to Blip all the time…I'd rather you played music for us.

Christian: A is for ambient music. B is for Baroque. C is for classical. D is for drum solos…Putting phone on vibrate if you need me. Time to play nice with the Treehouse donors.

 **March 25**

******** _Entertainment Expose_ ********  
Have you been a billionaire bad boy, Mr. Grey? Sources claim he attended the Treehouse fundraiser coordinated by his sister Mia Grey, SOLO. He sat at a table with his family…SANS Anastasia Grey. Sources say Mrs. Grey has not been seen since the fabulous New Year's Eve open house at Hunts Point. Have the couple already split? Were you kissing someone else at the stroke of midnight, Mr. Grey? Is Mrs. Grey nursing her wounded heart at her mother's home in Georgia? Inquiring minds want to know – however – the standard reply we hear is "Mr. AND Mrs. Grey have no comment."  
******** _Entertainment Expose_ ********

XX

Christian showered with non-scented shampoo and body wash. He dried off and wrapped a Gail-provided towel around his waist. He had jeans, boxers, t-shirt and sweatshirt – freshly laundered in fragrance-free laundry soap in a suitcase on the bed. He exited the bathroom and was shocked beyond words to find… _god what is her name_ …Gretchen… sitting on his bed, her legs crossed, casually leaning back like she was waiting for him.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He snarled.

"I heard your wife left you," Gretchen said; crossing her legs seductively, thrusting her chest out and smiling coyly at Christian. "I thought you were in need of …"

"Comforting?" He grimaced. "You heard my wife left me so you thought you'd offer to take her place? Delusional much?" He reached for his phone and punched in a number. "Where the hell are you?" He demanded and waited impatiently for a reply. "Well, open the door and join the party!"

Taylor opened the door to see the Greys' ex-housemaid sitting on the bed. Sawyer followed behind and froze in surprise.

"Where were you?" Christian demanded.

"I took the bags down to the SUV, I collected messages from the concierge and I paid the hotel bill," Taylor appraised the European blonde sitting on the bed. "It's obvious to me you were in the shower. Where were you?" He asked Luke.

"I was in the other shower. I wanted to be ready to go when you got back. So what's she doing here and how the hell did she get in?" Sawyer asked, his cell phone on and in his hand.

"Gretchen heard Mrs. Grey and I split the sheets; so she thought she'd offer me a bare shoulder and a semi-exposed breast to cry on," Christian snarled. "Get her out of my bedroom. Get her out of my suite. Get her off the property before she talks to the paparazzi. Find out how the hell she bypassed security and got in here. Whatever you do…don't let anyone reveal Gretchen was in my room…especially not to Ana."

"Too late…" Ana's voice broadcast over Sawyer's smart phone which was on speaker. "Gretchen…you beast-breasted bottle blonde bitch…get the fuck out of MY husband's hotel room before I get up; come over there and kick some ass." A resounding crack explained Ana threw her newest smart phone against a wall. Christian reached out his hand…Sawyer handed over his smart phone. Christian threw it at the wall over Gretchen's head; letting it splinter into small bits and pieces. He addressed Gretchen. "Are you leaving of your own accord…or am I bouncing you off walls before I throw you out of here?"

XX

"How did she get in my room?" Christian snapped.

"She worked the Treehouse event last night as wait staff. She acquired her supervisor's master key card at the end of the evening. She knew which suites were empty. She let herself into an empty suite, showered and changed into the designer duds she was wearing. She waited until room service and I left. Then she let herself into your suite."

"As god is my witness, if her antics made Ana upset and sick…I will find her and snap her neck," Christian said.

"Management and I had a conversation with Gretchen. They terminated her. Welch faxed over a nondisclosure agreement and I made her sign it after I had Barney empty pictures of you from last night off her phone. Barney also removed the phone numbers for a reporter at _Seattle Nooz_ and one at _Entertainment Exposé_." Taylor explained. "Welch is running in-depth background check and a financial check. I think you just picked up another stalker. Welch will talk to staff at your mother's house to see if any of them have been in contact with her. Barney's checking her social media use. He will check her bank accounts for any large deposits. He said your smart phone wasn't compromised. While she was in your room, Gretchen tried to access it; but it is password protected. Barney's ordering another four dozen smart phones. He asked you quit smashing them until he has a new shipment; and he noted this is the third smart phone he's gotten for Mrs. Grey in less than a month. Gail reports Ana is sleeping right now." Taylor explained.

"Sawyer and I are almost there," Christian said. "I don't want to hear about this around Ana today. You can brief me about it tomorrow."

XX

"So," Ana woke and stretched. "Your little fan finally mustered up the courage to approach you."

"What?" Christian sputtered, his coffee decorating his t-shirt.

"Gretchen finally approached you – instead of admiring you from afar." Ana said.

"Baby, I love your jealousy, but I've never given Gretchen a reason…" Christian started to say.

"You were polite to your mother's staff. You didn't do anything but look handsome and be polite. I've known Gretchen had a crush on you since the first time I stepped foot in your parents' home. She could barely serve dinner because she was busy watching you. Didn't you never notice?" Ana asked gently.

"No, I didn't," Christian admitted. "Until you, I didn't like going to dinner at my parents' home because I didn't feel comfortable there."

"Well, if you think I'm just being jealous, ask Mrs. Greggory. Gail heard an earful from her about the situation. Gretchen quit working for your mother when we got married. She was a big fan of _Sabrina_ …and you were her David Larabee," Ana explained gently. "Just have Sawyer or Taylor keep her away from me. I'm too tired to engage in battle for your beautiful body."

"Not even with beast-breasted women?" He teased her. "I'm all yours, Mrs. Grey," Christian said. "I sent everyone out of the pool house until I call them back."

"Well then; let's do something to relieve that angst you are carrying around with you." Ana smiled at him.

"I can't…" Christian said. "I just want to fuck you into the middle of next week; and you aren't healthy enough for that."

"Ah, but I know what to do about taking the edge off that need," Ana smiled; her soft little hand reaching for him, making him so hard for her.

He kissed her, nuzzling her tender breasts, his hands stroking and sliding over her sex. She moaned and increased her strokes until he exploded in his jeans. "Oh god, Ana!"

He cleaned up, coming back to her bed; still engorged and ready to satisfy his wife. "I'll be as gentle as I can be, baby. He held her and make soft, slow, sweet love to her, enjoying her moans of satisfaction. He never thought that hand jobs would turn him on so much…or that vanilla sex would be so emotionally and physically satisfying for him. It had to be Ana…she somehow quieted the monster in him.

XX

"I decided something this morning, after the Gretchen situation," Christian said. "I want to do Baby Selfie Sundays. Each Sunday, between now and when Blip is born, I want to take a picture of us, in the same position, to show how much Blip has grown. I thought I'd sit behind you on the ottoman, you nestled in between my legs, with both our hands on your tummy."

"Sounds like a sweet idea," Ana said. "But with both hands on my tummy…how do we do a selfie?"

Christian laughed. "You take the selfie then – I want to be hands on."

 **March 25**

"Lawrence," Elena was pleased to see him. "How are you? Thank you for visiting me."

"Elena," he kissed her cheek. "I thought I should; although I'm also sure there's enough women in this place to keep you from being _too lonely_." His voice was low and only carried as far as to her ears. No one at the next table would be able to hear their conversation.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, equally quiet.

"Seen any good rumors on entertainment TV lately?" His smile was malevolent.

"You've done that?" She asked. "It's been running almost nonstop on entertainment channels and news stories."

"A lot of it," he admitted. "And more. I made friends with a woman working in the Grants Office at WSUV. We'll know in advance of every time Grey visits the campus. My friend's brunette daughter could be a dead ringer for anyone from your stable. It costs me a steak dinner every time my friend gives me information; but it's worth the cost."

"No one will believe he is messing around on her." Elena scoffed.

"They do already. Mrs. Grey has not been seen since the end of February by people she works with. Some of the media haven't seen her since New Year's Eve." Lawrence explained.

"She hiding out somewhere?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but no one knows where. Flowers delivered to Escala, Grey Annex, Grey House, Hunts Point or to the Grey Estate in Bellevue are refused. Christian is not answering questions. I have someone following Elliot and Mia. Both of them are staying close to work, home or the parents' house. I hired someone to watch the mother in Georgia. Anastasia is not there either."

"What will that do for us?"

"You saw the article where Kate Kavanagh interviewed Sabine Falco?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes," Elena rolled her eyes.

"What you don't know is Elliot visited Sabine. He's taking on small businesses and renovating them to help the businesses thrive. He renovated the Post Alley and Bravern Center salons for Franco, and he bought your four buildings. He's using Falcon Financials as an example of how to renovate a small business in thirty days."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked with surprise.

"One of my previous warehouse supervisors got a job with Grey Construction. He tells me everything – including the current relationship issues between Miss Kavanagh and Mr. Grey." Lawrence grinned.

"Really?"

"Oh yes…seems it stems from New Year's Eve which is the last time a lot of people saw Anastasia Grey. So …watch the papers and entertainment news. A reliable source who knows the family will postulate the Grey marriage is on the skids and the reason is because Christian caught Anastasia in a clinch on New Year's Eve with his brother….hence the troubles in the Kavanagh-Grey relationship also." Lawrence chuckled.

"While I love having them vilified in the news – you know I need more." Elena said.

"I'm searching Elena; but I can't find any submissive he practiced with while in Dom training. I can't find any Dom who will admit to sharing a submissive with him. Everyone's worried the brush of your arrest will poison the well." Lawrence said. "We need to look elsewhere for assistance."

"Sabine Falco, Susannah Martin, Dawn Lucas," Elena said. "You know how to find Sabine and Susannah. Dawn Lucas was living in Redmond the last time I heard. She's the office manager for storage, recycling and shredding group. She's the one he hurt…the one who had to go to the doctor."

"Will do," Lawrence said. "Do you recommend Falcon Financials or Locke and Keyes to get to Sabine?"

"Falcon Financials. Go see Robert and tell him 'Wiseman' – he will give you the amount we agreed upon for you to fuck with Grey." Elena smiled conspiratorially at Lawrence.

XX

"That man is her ex-husband," Elena's cellmate's friend explained. "The other man is her lawyer." She began with Elena Lincoln's attempt to kidnap Christian Grey's fiancée and her friend. She explained about Elena's IRS issues. She related information about the human trafficking, prostitution and pedophilia raids. The articles hinted that Elena Lincoln provided the information leading to the arrests of the ringleaders.

The longer Elena's cellmate listened; the angrier she became. The bitch snitch didn't deserve the Sunday 'come to tea' treatment she received from the guards. Human trafficking? Sex workers? Pedophiles? Who was Elena Lincoln paying to keep her dirty secrets contained?

 **March 30**

"As my wife told you in countless voicemails and an email, Falcon Financials IS NOT taking you on as a client." Aedan told Lawrence Lincoln. "STOP HARASSSING HER!"

"I think I deserve a better explanation than she offered," Lawrence snapped.

"Fine," Aedan walked to the door of Sabine's office and gestured for Detective Clark to join them. "Sabine didn't do business with your bitch pedophile ex-wife and she's not doing business with you. My wife will not answer any personal questions you may ask. If you do not leave voluntarily, I will ask Detective Clark to arrest you. We have a no-contact order against Elena and as far as I am concerned – this qualifies as 'third-party-contact' – and I believe Detective Clark would agree."

"I concur; so leave without creating a scene, or you will be arrested. I will send a copy of the arrest report to WCCW and have you barred from the visitor list for Elena Lincoln. I don't know what you think you will accomplish by harassing Miss Falco; but it ends today. If there is another situation; I will testify in court that she, her husband and their businesses need a no-contact order against you in addition to charging Elena Lincoln with violating her no-contact order." Detective Clark said.

Lawrence Lincoln left, slamming the front door to Falcon Financials behind him.

"Mr. Keyes, Miss Falco…how you live your lives is none of my business; but I suggest that it might be time for you to invest in a different line of work. Elena Lincoln left several unhappy clients behind when she was arrested. She also left behind dozens of people who are angry about her human trafficking friends."

"We've discussed it," Sabine admitted. "I'm pregnant and we are making changes. Aedan is selling the club to the group who owns the Velvet Rope in Portland. The sale will be effective May thirty-first. They are closing the club in June for renovations and will reopen July sixth. We're buying into two other businesses – a sports bar and a gym."

"Congratulations on the baby! When are you due?" Detective Clark asked.

"October twenty-fifth; which excites my great-grandmother because that is her birthday." Aedan admitted.

"Let me know if you have further problems with Lawrence Lincoln," Detective Clark shook their hands and left.

"As much as it bothers me…call him." Aedan said; handing Sabine her cell phone.

"Taylor, it's Sabine Falco…we have an issue," She said. "Lawrence Lincoln…" she listed quietly until Taylor stopped swearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 9**

A PM told me that Ana has this pregnancy effect in a story about Christian and Ana having a baby. Sorry, I have not read it. My apologies to Lillian – I am not copying your story. When I outlined JB, JBII and JBIII 18 months ago; I needed Ana to have a rough pregnancy. I did not want her physically hurt by someone (like Jack in the original FSOG). I had my option of three diseases – Leiden Factor V, RH, and HG. Neither LFV nor RH provided what I needed to advance the story. Therefore HG was the disease I chose to go with, including the research on HG – which is more than I ever wanted to know. In JBIII Elliot will have cancer; which I researched thoroughly. If there are any other cancer stories out there – I haven't read them and I'm not copying them either.

I do not own the FSOG characters.

 **April 1**

 **The Flirt and The Fury  
** Ana Grey (left) flirts with man at club owned by Mia Grey;  
Christian (right) furious at her slutty ways works eighty hours a week at Grey House!

 **Jealousy, Flirting and Fighting!  
** Intimate sources tell us the Grey _Happily-Ever-After_  
is a horror story not fairy tale!

 **60 Days…Ana Grey still gone!  
** Did you put her in rehab, Mr. Grey?

XX

Kate reluctantly agreed to go kite flying with Elliot. It wasn't on her list of favorite things to do, but he bribed her with Starbucks coffee. He bought a _Seattle Times_ and read her article about Comicon 2012. They avoided looking at the rack of tabloids available at the coffee shop.

"Wow," Elliot said. "I might like to attend the 10th Annual Emerald City Comicon. Mom said your article was wonderful."

"Jon Bernthal from the _Walking Dead_ was a fun interview," Kate said. "Comicon is holding fundraisers for Tsunami relief. Every year they donate to a good cause. It's at WSCC where we went to the pillow fight. It's supposed to be one of the largest North American anime conventions this year. If we go, we need costumes."

"We'll figure it out. I don't want to do zombies, because they'll be all over the place. Right now, it's kite flying time." Elliot held out his hand.

XX

"You asshole!" Kate swore at Elliot and stormed out of Discovery Park. She flagged down a cab; disappearing from sight.

Elliot tried to reel the kite, with its extra-long tail, back into the park. The tail had large reflective letters on it, spelling out "Will You Marry Me?" When he finally reeled the kite in; he headed for his truck. FUCK, this was not going the way he planned. He reached in his pocket assuring himself her ring was there. What did he do wrong?

Kate wasn't answering her phone. She turned it off…he couldn't even get a ping on it. Where the hell did his princess go? The cab was long gone by the time he got the kite and himself back in the truck. Neither Kate nor her car were at the condo. She wasn't at _Seattle Times_. She wasn't at her parents' house or businesses. Her parents hadn't seen her. Ethan didn't know where she was.

Christian was working and clueless about Kate's whereabouts. Ana was sleeping and could not be disturbed. Mom was at the hospital; Dad was watching sports with Grandpa Theo at their house. Elliot called Mia at Grey Calendars and told her if she heard from Kate to tell her to go home NOW! Mia asked what was up…and when he told Mia about the proposal…she was angry and threatened to find Kate. She wanted to know why Kate wouldn't marry Elliot.

XX

"If one more person says 'get well soon' I'm going to rip their throats out," Ana told Kate. "If one more person says 'it's in your head'; I will behead them. I wish everyone would just leave me alone and let me puke my guts out. I'm not broken, I can't be fixed. I'm just sick right now and would like to be left the hell alone until I feel better."

"Carla really pissed you off, didn't she?" Kate asked.

"Ray told her I was at Grace's house and to leave me alone. Of course; she ignored him and immediately called. Staff has been very good about insulating me from her calls. I thought I was wiser than this. I thought I knew how to avoid her negativity." Ana groaned as she readjusted herself in bed.

"What did she say?" Kate asked, horrified.

"She suggested I don't really want to be pregnant which is why my getting upset exacerbates the HG. She said I could avoid this _pregnancy sickness_ in the future if I got an abortion, followed immediately with a tubal ligation. She recommended waiting until I was thirty and _knew myself_ before starting a family. She suggested we could hire a surrogate mother…who would not mind living in our home so Christian and I could talk to the baby every night." Ana rolled her eyes. "She said not to consider adoption, because people like Christian need a biological child to inherit their empire. I didn't tell Grace what she said. I was afraid Grace would slip poison into Carla's martini the next time she saw her." Ana said.

Kate shared the tissue box with Ana.

"I got pissed off and bounced my new smart phone off the wall. Christian called her and told her she's not allowed to call me unless he is present and can monitor the conversation. She called him a controlling asshole."

Kate snorted.

Ana felt like a child again…she wanted safety in Ray's arms. "When we should be enjoying this time with one another, Carla has shown me how selfish she is. I want a mother who shares my happiness, shows me consideration and enriches my life. It will be a cold day in hell before I inflict her on my child. I don't want my child having self-doubts because his/her grandmother, who is supposed to love unconditionally, is a self-absorbed bitch. I don't want them exposed to pain, rejection or negativity."

"Speaking of self-absorbed bitches…I guess I fit that category now," Kate said.

Ana gave her a questioning look.

"Elliot proposed this morning…of course the ass didn't mean it…so now my voicemail is overflowing because he's looking for me. It just pisses me off how he acts like a child about such an important issue in our lives."

"I guess I don't get it – what is wrong with Elliot proposing?" Ana asked.

"It's April-fucking-Fool's Day!" Kate said. "Plus the bastard proposed via big fucking reflective letters on the tail of the kite so everyone could witness the joke!" She observed Ana's confused face. "Go fly a kite?" She asked sarcastically.

"OH," Ana said, unable to understand Kate's anger.

"YEAH…OH. More like UH-OH!" Kate snapped. "I went back to the condo, got in my car, drove it to Bravern Center and then took a cab here. Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Here won't work because Christian and Grace come and go all the time. Hunts Point won't work because Elliot's men are working there. I can swear Gail to secrecy and give you a guest suite at Escala. With Christian and Taylor staying here, you'll have privacy there. I will get Sawyer to take you to Escala where you can raid my closet and use my SUV. He can give you codes to get in and out." Ana paused. "My only stipulation is you can't tell anyone where I am and you can't tell anyone I'm pregnant."

"Are you hiding out in case…?" Kate started to ask.

"In case I lose the baby?" Ana finished her question. "Yes and no; the doctor said it's common practice not to reveal pregnancies until you are at least 12 weeks pregnant. I'm here because I can't stand the smells at Escala, or outside, or the doctor's office, or work. You know what you went through to come see me. Christian, Grace, the nurses, the doctor…they go through the process all the time. I know it's a monumental pain in the ass, but I can't stand some smells…they make me sick."

"Well, since Elliot bought the condo from my parents, I'm going to sneak back in and get my essentials. I'd move back home, but Mom won't allow it. So, Escala it is. Elliot doesn't have codes for there?"

"Not to my knowledge," Ana admitted.

 **April 2**

Elena's cellmate finally settled on how to fuck with Elena, but not get time in the hole, or mess with her good time credit. She spent several sleepless nights going over the plan in her head. One guard was stationed outside the laundry and two guards walked around the laundry. It was important to initiate her plan when the guards were at opposite ends of the laundry while the washer loads were being loaded into dryers.

"Fuck!" She yelled, her legs caught in a dangling, wet sheet – which provided no traction and sent her slamming into Elena. The air left Elena's lungs in a rush and her face slammed into the side of the commercial dryer. She staggered; dropping her load of sheets on the floor and crumpled into them. Her cellmate floundered; falling backwards; slamming her head against the concrete floor.

Two guards were on them immediately. Inmates lined up, faces against the wall where the guards could keep an eye on them. "I'm sorry," the cellmate said. "It was an accident. I tripped over a wet sheet and lost my footing." One guard examined her head. The other examined Elena's face.

"Why didn't you use the rolling cart to move the wet loads of clothes?" He asked.

"They were all in use. Elena grabbed the second to the last load to carry it and I had the last load. We do it all the time, except I must have been dragging a sheet because my legs got tangled. My head hurts," she whined.

He laid her down, on her side. In case the fall caused a concussion; he didn't want her to throw up. He radioed for backup in the laundry. Once the shift supervisor arrived; he handed Elena a wet washcloth to staunch her bloody nose. One of the other inmates took the footprint and bloody sheets back to the washer.

At the infirmary, Elena's cellmate told her story again and apologized profusely to Elena because she was a klutz. The doctor said he didn't think she would develop a concussion, but he gave her high yield ibuprophen for the large knot on the back of her head. He recommended she remain in the infirmary for 24 hours so she could be observed if a concussion did develop.

Elena was a different issue. After stopping the bloody nose; she was x-rayed. The nose was broken and as she had her nose sculpted via plastic surgery; the bones and cartilage were compromised. The doctor gave her a shot to deaden her face and then attempted to straighten her nose, ensuring adequate airflow and then he taped her nose with strong adhesive tape in a huge X across most of her face. He could not guarantee Elena would have the patrician features she 'paid through the nose for'. He said the swelling should go down in a week and the bruising would go away in a couple of weeks. He recommended she stay in the infirmary overnight also. He wanted to change the nostril plugs early in the morning to ensure Elena's air supply though her broken nose was not impaired.

Both women dozed off and on for a few hours while the doctor and the guard completed incident reports. Elena's cellmate seemed to have charge of the remote and she selected the entertainment channels. Elena would have laughed because the Gorgeous Greys separating headed up the news bytes, but it hurt her face to laugh. The incident was considered an accident and the shift supervisor recommended purchasing two more large rolling laundry baskets to ensure it didn't happen in the future.

By the time the incident reports hit the warden's desk; she already had a stress headache from general population inmates complaining about the food, the prices in the commissary and requesting increased visiting hours in the summer when their children weren't in school. That was compounded by the parole board running behind schedule. The cherry on her shit pile of a day was this situation. It did appear to be an accident; but she needed to know if Elena Lincoln was behaving herself; or becoming a problem which could only be solved by solitary confinement. She signed the necessary supply paperwork to get two more rolling laundry carts…but felt this situation might be the fuse that would cause the Elena Lincoln situation to blow.

 **April 3**

Some days, Ana thought HG was the nightmare from hell, but then she looked at Blip's sonogram picture. She never knew her heart could ache so much from desire. She wanted this baby. Lost in pensive thoughts…she stared at the walls.

"Can I see you?" Carrick asked. "I followed the rules."

Ana loved Carrick when he was in his loving father mode. Quite frankly, when he was in his lawyer mode...he intimidated her. He was scarier than Kate was when she was in full-blown investigative reporter mode…and that said a lot.

"I've never understood how people's private lives are entertainment. I've never understood how the media can take a seemingly innocent incident in a person's life and lie to make it into a juicy scandal." Ana said; laying down the latest tabloids that claimed she was vacationing in the South of France, spending Christian's money being a 'wild child'. The tabloid suggested Ana had married Christian for his money – and since he was trapped in a pre-nup free marriage; he was soothing his broken heart by concentrating on building Grey House. The tabloid included a picture of Carrick having dinner with Bob and Carla. It suggested he was counseling them about dealing with Ana's party ways.

"Well, this injunction will keep _Seattle Nooz_ and _Entertainment Exposé_ from reporting any more stories about you and Christian without substantiating the story through Grey House communications. Judge Heath Gibson was willing to sign it; but as he's connected via your wedding, he asked a colleague to sign instead. I flew to Savannah; took Bob golfing; took Carla and Bob to dinner at their club and had them to sign the baby NDA before I returned."

"Did Christian tell you what my mother said?" Ana couldn't look at Carrick.

"Whatever happens with Baby Grey – Grace and I support you. Yes, we're selfish and want grandchildren. If your future children have to be surrogate pregnancies or adoptions – Grace and I support your and Christian's decision. If your mother cannot accept the fact you are a grown woman and capable of making decisions; I fear for your future relationship with one another." Carrick said quietly.

"Am I allowed to worry my mother is right… Christian won't want adopted children. What if he decides it's easier to have babies with someone not so…?" Ana hesitated.

"So what? So beautiful… kind…loyal… understanding…loving…gentle?" Carrick asked.

Ana blushed and then broke down into tears.

"Oh honey," Carrick handed her a new box of tissues. "Christian loves you. He doesn't love some skewed image your mother has of what a perfect wife should be. Only Christian can decide how perfect you are for him. The rest of us may _feel_ that way – but he's the one who _knows_ it." He sighed. "I didn't come here to make you cry. I need to know if you have been in contact with Kate. Elliot is slightly manic because he can't find her."

"I know where she is; but I am sworn to secrecy. I can't tell you what happened because I don't understand it." Ana said. "I can just tell you she is healthy and she's trying to work through the issues."

 **April 4**

"I thought you were at work," Kate said. "If I knew you were here; I wouldn't have come for my laptop and essentials." She sighed. "Now that I'm here, I want you to leave until I'm moved out."

"Kate! We have to talk about this!" Elliot said. "What did I do wrong?"

Kate snorted. "I don't appreciate you joking about the way I feel about you. Don't you understand how much you hurt my feelings by faux-proposing on April-Fucking-Fool's Day? With a 'go fly a kite' proposal."

"It wasn't a faux proposal." Elliot protested. "I planned to propose on your birthday; but I didn't want to wait so long. I thought I was losing you."

"Your attitude changed. You went from laid back to enthusiastic and energetic. I thought some woman gave you a new perspective; a new lease on life." Kate said. "I was trying to make you jealous."

"Of course my attitude changed, I was tired of just living with you…I wanted to _live_ with you…as in happily married forever," Elliot shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, I was jealous. You kept talking about Jake, the trainer at Extreme Sports. You kept talking about Mario, the trainer at Energy Partners. I considered going to those gyms and dropping weights on someone's…foot."

"Your appearance changed; you were showering before you came home! Plus you were coming home in clean clothes!" Kate said.

"I showered at Mom and Dad's house, using anti-allergen, fragrance-free stuff so I wouldn't make Ana sick. I was updating Christian and Ana on the progress of the guest suites, boathouse, pier and the triplex. Plus they were making decisions about the pool, pool house and Ana's running track."

"Well, those clothes disappeared the next morning with you. I thought you were taking them back to some skank's house." Kate argued.

"I was taking them back to my parents' house so they would be washed and available for me to wear again when I saw Ana and Christian."

"What's with the late nights and wearing suits?" Kate demanded to know.

"I told you; I had business meetings. We just signed deals to work on six new projects over the next year. You know the tax woman you interviewed?" Elliot asked.

"Sabine Falco…what's she got to do with it?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Everything and nothing," Elliot said. "Falcon Financials reminded me of what my crews could accomplish in 30 days. I went to a Seattle Chamber of Commerce meeting in February. I spoke before two groups in March about how I could maximize the physical assets of their company to increase their net worth in a month. I asked Sabine Falco if I could use before and after pictures of her company's renovation." Elliot explained how Grey Construction was expanding this facet of the business, including the updated website, brochures and plans for the four Escala salon buildings. Elliot knelt before Kate.

"I accept the fact that you are a high-maintenance woman…but you are my princess…and I'm pretty sure I have the right tools to take care of you. Katherine Agnes Kavanagh…I love you. I want to marry you," he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Seriously?" Kate drew a deep breath and opened the Tiffany blue box. "Oh my god, Elliot!"

"I've been searching for the perfect ring since before Christmas. I know you were hurt because Taylor proposed to Mrs. Jones on New Year's Eve, not me." Elliot said. "I know you've been busy trying to establish your career. I know you've been concerned about Ana and the bullshit tabloid stories. I know you've been concerned because Ethan's schedule keeps him for having time for your family. However, I know our relationship is important to you also."

"I thought you found someone easier to live with than me. I know I'm not like Ana…I don't cook…and my cleaning is hit and miss…and I'm not as kind and sweet as she is. I know how much you adore her and I thought you found someone like her." Kate asked.

"Katie, I adore Ana because she is so good for Christian. I adore you because you are good for me. You challenge me. You don't hold my past against me; except when you get jealous of Gia. You don't make me shop with you. You go to hockey games and sports bars with me. I love how you are always up for adventure. I appreciate how you support my family and me at charity events. I love how you ask me questions about my projects which makes me consider them in different ways. I want you to be the Media/PR person for Grey Construction. I can't wait to have you announce our completed makeover projects. I want you there, not just for the media, but to support me when we cut the ribbon on completed projects. I can't wait to have you work with Mia to plan a grand openings which announce us to the world."

"Oh Elliot," Kate sighed.

"Katie; I'm not good at this shit. I don't have the perfect proposal planned. I love you. I want to marry you. Now, say yes, put that perfect three-carat princess-cut diamond solitaire engagement ring on your finger – take your clothes off – and get your ass in my bed." Elliot demanded.

"Why don't I put on that Valentine's outfit you liked so much?" Kate teased, slipping the perfect ring from the perfect man on her finger.

"The Agent Provocateur red playsuit and those red, fuck me stilettos…" Elliot almost stammered.

"You find some wine, lock the door and turn off the phones while I change." Kate stooped down to give him a kiss and he grabbed her around the knees.

"I hope you don't have an early start tomorrow morning," he said. "I'm just warning you - you'll be late."

XX

"How have you been?" John asked Christian.

"Tired, angry, horny," Christian laughed mirthlessly. "I'm working overtime because Ana is sick and I can't do anything other than emotionally support her. I'm angry because the tabloids and paparazzi won't leave us alone. I just want to punch the fuck out of every one of them that says bad things about her." Christian says. "I worry that she's upset about the bullshit the media is spreading. I'm glad she was never a tabloid reader, and that she isn't addicted to entertainment TV like Kate and Mia." Christian leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees.

"Let's talk about the other feeling," John said.

"Horny?" Christian laughed. "It's all Ana's fault."

"I know that she's sick with HG, but that comment bothers me." John said.

"It's her fault that I'm horny because she's beautiful, and loving, and kind and she makes me feel loved. I just want to be with her. It's not her fault that she can't be physical right now because she's ill…but even sick…she makes me horny." Christian said.

"Ah," John said. "What can you do about that?"

"Work until I'm exhausted. Work out until I'm exhausted…and revel in those dirty thoughts I have about destroying her panties when I get the chance." Christian laughed.

"So what are your proactive plans for situations like Gretchen?" John asked. "You know more women will throw themselves at you if they think Ana's out of the picture."

"I wear my wedding ring, I honor my vows, I go home to my wife." Christian said. "If I have to travel, Taylor is sharing a suite with me." Then he smirked. "Gretchen may find herself having student VISA issues if she pulls another stunt like the Treehouse event."

"You're not going to do anything about the media?" John asked.

"Ana says when they are talking about us; they are giving some other poor bastard a well-deserved rest." Christian laughed.

 **April 6**

"Penny for your thoughts; quarter if they are dirty," Jason teased. Gail was subdued during dinner and positively quiet since Sophie was in bed and asleep.

"Alibi if they are murderous?" Gail asked. "I'm not angry with you," Gail said quickly to dispel the frown on Jason's face. "The clothes Evette sent with Sophie are too small. I used your charge card to order appropriately-sized clothes from Mr. Grey's personal shopper. The receipts are dated and on your dresser. I bought four new outfits and two more sets of sleepwear to go with the clothes you bought for your beach weekend." Gail said. "I'll wash what she wore here and she can wear them when we return her."

"I don't mind buying clothes for Sophie. It makes up for the years I was unable to see her. I don't see a down side to making sure Sophie has what she needs. Soon enough she'll be a teenager and be impossible to clothe without her input." He laughed. "I'd kill to have videotape of that."

"I just feel like a shit for mentioning it," Gail said.

"Thank you for taking care of Sophie…and for loving me," Jason said; expressing his appreciation with an up-against-the-wall kiss which left Gail's knees weak.

"Before you ask; I washed, repaired and donated the suitcase clothes to charity. Pictures of them with size tags; an inventory list and the donation slip are on your dresser. By the way, Evette is going to a wedding at the end of May. She wants Sophie's flower girl clothes from the Greys' wedding." Gail handed him the note from Sophie's suitcase.

"I won't give Evette the pearl headband or necklace. I thought we'd use them for our wedding. I'll let my lawyer draft a letter to her regarding the wedding clothes and the too-small clothes. I'm glad you traded her wedding clothes for three winter outfits which Sophie took home at Christmas." Jason shook his head. "If Evette tries to tell the court she needs more money to clothe Sophie – I'll have receipts. I buy her school uniforms and back to school clothes. I'll ask the court to tell Evette not to send clothes for visits anymore – then she won't have a clue what we're doing while Sophie visits."

Gail sighed and said, "Jason, you asked me what I wanted for a wedding gift; and I asked for time to think about it. I've decided I want you to actively seek shared custody of Sophie. One of the triplex houses at Hunts Point will be assigned to us. Sophie would have her own room. Evette using your daughter in an attempt to piss you off just aggravates me."

"Are you ready to do battle with Evette for Sophie?" Jason asked quietly.

"Sophie will link you to Evette forever. You need to establish a permanent relationship with Sophie. Evette can bitch all she wants, but she will never really eliminate you from Sophie's life." Gail commented. "I don't think we can wait seven more years for Sophie to decide which parent she wants to live with. We need to actively seek joint custody."

"If I get full custody of Sophie when she's a teenager; can I ask Evette for child support?" Jason grinned which made Gail laugh. "Better yet – I'll wait until Sophie is in college and make Evette support her then. Let's hope Sophie wants to become a doctor, lawyer, veterinarian or any other career path keeping her in college for a long time."

XX

"I can come see you, but I think Skyping will be better for you. We can plan Skypes when you aren't fatigued or ill." Zann told Ana. "Our goal right now will be to keep you from being stressed. It's not good for you or the baby."

"The first thing I need to do is get medical history for my mother's side of the family and for Christian's biological side of the family," Ana said.

"How will you handle your mother," Zann asked.

"I'm going around her, not through her. I called Ray and asked him to send me copies of every legal document he has. Their divorce papers, marriage license, any military papers he has with pertinent information about my Mother. I have my birth certificate. I wrote for copies of Frank's birth certificate, marriage certificate to my Mother and his death certificate. It will take six weeks to get the information. I have seven months to find out what I need to know. I've decided to hire a private detective and have him or her do the research I can't."

"If you are asking for my blessings; you don't need them," Zann said. "You need to do what will ease your mind. This is a difficult pregnancy and arguing with your mother exacerbates your HG symptoms."

"I need to know her family's medical history," Ana said stubbornly.

"Yes you do, but first…you need to take care of you and the baby." Zann argued softly. "Now, what can you do to accomplish that task?"

XX

Ana email to Carla: I didn't ask you for names, dates and places. I asked for the medical history of your mother, father, any siblings, paternal grandparents, maternal grandparents, plus any aunts and uncles which you can remember. If you cannot or WILL NOT provide the information; I am ready to hire a private detective. I am determined to have this medical history for the sake of my unborn child.

Carla email to Ana: When your child is born; we'll discuss the medical history of my side of the family. In the meantime; you can research Frank's family. Send your PI to investigate Christian's biological parents' medical history. I imagine he'll be just as thrilled to have you playing detective with his past like you are with mine.

Ana to Carla: I'll keep that in mind. Any other maternal words of advice?

Carla to Ana: Maternal words of advice…since you asked…for the very first time in your life…I recommend this course of action.

Since you are bedbound; stop reading books! Read important magazines like _Seattle Met_ or _Seattle Life_ to keep up with current events in Seattle. You will be able to carry on social conversations with Kate, Mia or Grace.

Redecorate the pool house. Buy high end bed and bath linens, drapes and throw pillows for your bedroom. Have Christian decorate the pool house with some of his renowned art works from Escala. Why _are_ you living in a pool house when you have a huge new house and Escala?

You have Netflix. Rent opera or symphony shows. Bob and I enjoy them very much. Additionally it gives Christian something interesting to watch.

You have Internet. Use it for constructive reasons; not to harangue on me. Take an online art appreciation class. Take an online music appreciation class. Take an online language class.

Consider virtual travel. You can take virtual train trips almost anywhere in the world. Plan a vacation you and Christian can take for your first anniversary.

" _My response to your motherly advice is to ignore it as usual since you do not understand me or what is going on in my life. I feel your advice is based on what would interest you." Ana thought._

Ana's email to Zann: Attached is the spate of emails between Carla and me. Needless to say; I'm ignoring her and continuing with the medical history search. You will be proud of me…I'm using my yoga breathing and relaxation techniques a lot today.

Ana email to Ray: I'm glad Susan is spending the week with you because I'm not a lot of fun right now. I don't think I'll be able to attend José's graduation. Christian has to attend; he's awarding scholarships to six graduate students. He will tape the graduation ceremony for me. Can you attend Sam's graduation for us? I will send her graduation present to you if you do. Please deliver it for me? I don't think I will be able to go camping over Memorial Day; but I would very much like to see you over Father's Day. Love you; miss you.

 **April 8**

"Someone should have warned this jokester if he wanted me to take him seriously, he should not have proposed on April Fool's Day." Kate laughed.

"Congratulations, Kate and Elliot," Ana said. "Have you picked a date yet?"

"Saturday, September 29, this year. It is a blue moon and a super harvest moon," Kate said. "We're hiring Mia as a wedding planner. Ana, I want you to be my matron of honor."

"I'm going to be huge by then Kate. The baby is due sometime in October." Ana protested.

"Don't you stress about anything," Kate insisted. "If you are too sick to stand up for me, I'll put you in a decorated wheelchair and have Christian roll you down the aisle."

"Don't make me laugh," Ana gasped. "My stomach doesn't understand the difference between laughter and vomiting."

"EWWW," Kate said. "On that note, we're ending this family Skype. Either Mia or I will email you details about wedding things. Elliot and I are going to the Hunts Point house. We're going to run your track and see how it flows and if there are any tech issues with it."

"Sounds like a plan," Christian said, shutting down the laptop. He gently removed it from Ana's bed.

"Run the track?" Ana laughed. "Kate hid eggs in our meadow for Elliot to go play hide and seek."

"Eggs?" Christian frowned.

"Jumbo, eight-inch eggs, assorted colors…all the better to hide lingerie in," Ana said.

"They'd better not do it in our meadow or in your gazebo!" Christian exploded.

"Don't worry…I already warned her when I gave her the codes to get in the gate. She swore they would behave until they get home to their condo. Crawl in with me," Ana offered. "I had a good day today. I always do better on days I get fluids, nutrients and vitamins. Tomorrow I might be tired and sick; but tonight, I want to fall asleep with you in my bed. I sleep better when you hold me."

"I sleep better when I hold you," Christian said, gently climbing into bed and spooning with her. "Although, I have plans which means you won't get to sleep for a while." He started nibbling on her neck, whispering about how slow and steady he was going to molest her willing body.

 **April 9**

"Latte, baby?" Luke handed Sam a travel cup filled with vanilla latte as she headed out the door. He grinned as he grabbed her ass.

"Laters, baby," Sam kissed him goodbye.

"I put a lunch and drinks in your tote," Luke said. "I'm grilling for dinner. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Do you know how to do housework?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely," Luke said. "My mother insisted I learn how to cook, bake, shop, pay bills, do laundry and basic mending and cleaning because she didn't want my girlfriends sticking needles into voodoo dolls named for her."

"Any yard work will be rewarded…" she whispered a lewd suggestion in his ear.

"Really? He said. "I'll email pictures of my completed projects so you're prepared to pay up when you get home." He grinned at her. "I'm going to be a dirty, dirty boy after I finish cleaning the shed and doing yard work. I will be looking forward to a cold beer and a hot shower with you at the end of the day."

XX

"Mail call," the Clallam Bay guard gave Jack Hyde four letters and the Seattle _Sunday Times_. Jack raced through Lindy's letter – yes, more commissary funds and another package – a surprise – would be coming. Jack looked at the second letter – it was from his lawyer asking him to authorize release of information to Lindy. The third letter was from the lawyer in Virginia who planned to sue (redacted) for the death of Elizabeth Morgan. He included authorization forms for Jack to sign so he and the private detective could legally share information with Lindy. _Finally, if Lindy would push for them to continue the lawsuit…it would make me a very happy man to fuck with Christian Grey._

The fourth letter was from a potential pen pal. She enjoyed reading Jack's description and sincerely hoped Jack wished to continue their communication. She included a glamour shot picture. She appeared to be a petite brunette, wearing designer clothes and diamonds. She was willing to donate commissary funds so Jack could purchase writing materials and treats while he was writing to her. She said if he had treats, it would be more like having coffee and talking to a friend.

If she asked for a picture of him; he would recommend the Princeton University website, archive pictures of the graduating class of 2002. He liked that picture. Plus, this was his tenth class reunion and he would miss it. Maybe he could get his new pen pal to go out to the site and print off the contact information and schedule for him. If she regretted he could not attend his 10th reunion; she might pony up more funds to keep him from dwelling on the event over the three day weekend.

XX

"Mail call," Christian told Ana. "You have a Las Vegas postcard from Luke. There's an envelope from José. There was a package from your mother – I opened it. I pitched the travel magazines in the trash. I know the smell of the ink and paper affect you. I fumigated the wrapped package inside." He handed her the package.

"For your meditations and redecorations," Ana read the card and opened the package. "Deluxe desktop Zen garden; includes a 9x9x2 rosewood wood tray; purified white sand; polished rocks; wooden and bamboo rakes; miniature broom; and a 64 page book of meditations." Ana smiled ruefully at Christian. "Put it on an empty shelf in the sunroom and take a picture for me. Then we'll add it to the pile of things to donate to Northwest's rummage sale. I'll be sure to send my mother a thank-you email with a picture of it and a Zen quote."

He disappeared with the wrappings and present. "Sent you the picture," he said when he reappeared. "I also wrote down the names of those travel magazines and the articles in them. You'll be able to answer any questions she asks about them."

"Read José's letter; if he is rude or trying to guilt trip me – trash the letter. I don't need to be upset. What does Luke's postcard say?" Ana asked.

"L&S, Skype, 8 p.m. 4/11," Christian read the card and handed it to her. "Nice shot of the Bellagio." He opened José's envelope. "Graduation announcement and an itinerary of the events if you are healthy and can attend. Suggestions for the Memorial Day weekend camping trip."

XX

"I think you are both my mermaids," Taylor said, handing dry towels to Gail and Sophie.

"I like scuba, daddy!" Sophie announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"I like it too, little love," he wrapped a towel around her. "Gail, why don't you dry Sophie, while I dry your hair?"

"Nice try," Gail grinned at him and pulled off her swim cap. Her short blonde curls bounced as she pulled her fingers through them. She dried off and let Taylor help with her beach cover up. It didn't cover much which was the reason for it. She tied it hanging diagonally off her left shoulder, toga style with both arms free, slid her feet into her beach shoes and dropped the wet towels in the beach bag.

"Ready ladies? Taylor asked. "I auto-started the car with the heater going – it's just a short drive home."

Gail took his outstretched hand and held it. Sophie danced out of the building in front of them.

"While I like the effect of a cool wind on your wet nipples," Taylor said; "I'm not sure I like you flashing the universe."

Gail pirouetted slowly. "It's all for a good cause, Mr. Taylor. We've got an observer."

Jason put Sophie in the SUV and secured her. When he closed the door, he and Gail took a stroll around the end of the SUV.

"Saw, have pictures of him and his car with the license plate with date and time stamp. He's the guy who brought Evette home late."

"What does she think she's doing?" She asked.

"It's time for an in-depth investigation of him; and time to let my lawyer know my unsupervised visits are being supervised. Maybe the judge will consider this custodial interference and arrest Evette." Jason walked her to her door, opened it and helped her inside the SUV pointed ignoring their observer.

XX

"Great lunch," Ray said, holding Susan's hand as they walked to the car. " _Spelunk and Junk_ here we come."

"I love their name. Let's don't go back to the one from this morning. I don't like places who don't list prices on items. I liked their seasonal tablescapes. I took lots of pictures. But it's easier to find things in organized groups on shelves and decide on things when I see price tags."

"I love the antique garden hand tools you found. They need a few layers of paint removed and a good scrub and rub with oil. Maybe you can take the remnant of the suede from the chairs at Christmas, strip it and make hanging loops from it." Ray suggested.

Susan shook her head. "Leather shoelaces from Walmart are better. It's less costly if you cut one the wrong length. Once the rust is removed from a couple pieces and everything is cleaned up – they will fetch a good price on my online store."

"After _Spelunk_ – if we have time, there are a couple stores in Elma. I haven't visited them in several weeks. There's a big rummage sale in the parking lot at the high school this Saturday. We might find stuff there to refurbish or reupholster." He held the door for Susan like a gentleman.

"If I find enough things to reupholster and sell; I have funds to rent a U-Haul truck to take everything back to Vegas. I'm not on a schedule." Susan said.

"I'll drive you," Ray offered.

"Too many miles for your truck and too many days for a round trip. I'll accept a second driver, since it is about 18 hours of driving. You drive until we get to Boise; I'll drive to Las Vegas."

"If we stay overnight in Boise, I'll drive the entire trip," Ray said gallantly. "I can help unload the truck, return it and catch a ride to the airport."

"After I get back to Las Vegas, Sam and I are talking about future plans. She's supposed to be having the talk with Luke this week." Susan said.

"Is Sam considering UDub for graduate school since Luke's working for Christian in Seattle?" Ray asked.

"Not grad school, per se; she has her police training and will graduate May nineteenth with a bachelor degree in forensic science. When the summer semester begins; she wants to enroll in EMT and paramedic training. She will continue working for Vegas Metro and in one year, she can be paramedic certified. She says she'll be three times more valuable to a small city or county police force."

"So one year from June first, Sam's going to be looking for a new job in a smaller town," Ray asked.

"Yes," Susan said. "I'm considering selling the house and paying off Sam's school loans. It would give her relocation funds also. Sam's not so keen on my idea; she thinks she would be making me homeless. I can use my part of the funds to start a new shop closer to Sam. Whatever happens, we have a year to create a game plan."

"I hope our relationship is far enough along in a year for me to be included in your discussion," Ray said.

"I've had an offer from Celeste Kavanagh to work on-call for her couture shop." Susan said. "It will be easier to work for her if I am in the vicinity of Seattle."

"Interesting," Ray smiled.

 **April 16**

"Mia," Gail appeared at Grey Calendars. "I need help. Jason and I are getting married on the Fourth of July in Hawaii. We need to fly to San Francisco early Saturday, June 30, in San Fran and fly out early morning on July 2. Rooms and tickets to the San Francisco Zoo and either a car or a driver. In Hawaii for 10 days – five days at Oahu, five days at the Big Island and then fly back to Seattle. Welch is standing up for Jason, my sister will stand up for me. We need tickets and rooms for them to fly in on the 3rd and out on the 5th. Welch's significant other, Camille Rossi will travel with him. My teenage niece will travel with my sister." Gail handed her the list of people and contact information.

"Wedding on the beach somewhere – white linen clothes for Jason and Welch, white sarong dress for me and for my sister, niece and Sophia. I'd like them to be tea or floor length with white sandals. Ask if Camille wants one. We can get one in her size." Gail handed over pictures of what she wanted – location, clothes, flowers, ceremony and reception. "Mr. Grey is loaning us the GEH jet. Can you give me two possible itineraries by the first of May so we can make decisions?"

 **April 20**

"You haven't lost weight; but you haven't gained any either," Dr. Greene said. "However the placenta and fluids are fine and the baby seems to be on target. I estimate your delivery date to be October thirtieth." She paused when she saw Ana in tears. "Don't cry…" she said. "I have a surprise for you." She turned on the sound of the sonogram and Christian and Ana were excited about the baby's heartbeat.

"I want to tape that," Christian said, reaching for his smart phone. "Oh, wait…" he dialed someone very quickly. "Mom…listen…" he held the phone up to the sonogram machine. "Yes, Mom, that's Baby Grey's heartbeat. You're welcome and we love you too." He stopped the call and began taping the heartbeat. When he was done, Dr. Greene gave him wet wipes to help Ana clean the gel off her tummy.

"Ana, please don't stress." She patted Ana's hand. "You aren't letting anyone down. You are taking good care of Baby Grey, despite the fact we don't know the sex. You still have nausea, but you're throwing up less than six times a day. Your appetite has not returned, but the PICC line is still viable. We will give you fluids and nutritional supplements. I'd like to use your PICC to give you baby vitamins. You are still bruised from the last two vitamin shots. I don't like the bruises because it makes it hard for you to rest comfortably. Avoid stress, rest, drink when you can, eat six small meals daily. The pregnancy yoga exercises are excellent for reducing your stress. Continue them daily. You don't have a baby bump yet…but you will soon." Dr. Greene said.

 **April 22**

Dear Lindy,

Happy Earth Day! Thank you for the letter. I'm sorry your dinner date with Detective Hallman over spring break was a bust. Seriously, you were right to walk away when he had two doubles before you ordered dinner. He may have been nervous and needed Dutch courage, but you don't need an alcoholic in your life.

 _Lighten up Lindy! I had to use liquid ecstasy on Elizabeth a few times when we first got together; but it was worth it to break down her barriers. Once she learned there were no limits, no boundaries between us – she learned to love hard fast fucks in public places. The thrill of almost getting caught turned her on._

I'm sorry to hear your spring break coffee date with CSI Haggers was a bust also. UGH…does the man know not to talk dismembered bodies? Yikes – that's taking _talking about your day_ to a sublevel.

 _I fantasize about the things you can do with your mouth other than drinking coffee._

Congratulations on the scheduled interviews before graduation! I hope your next letter tells me you were hired at Chicago or Albuquerque. I know Raleigh is closer to your parents, but if you don't want it – you will be a miserable employee. If Raleigh is the only position offered – take it; but keep your eyes open for the opportunity to advance yourself. Be sure to research your salary options in all three places – moving/relocation fees, paid professional development, a better title, paid parking, discounts for gyms or cell phones, pre-tax insurance and retirement, etc. Research the national base pay for any positions for which you are qualified. You graduated with honors – make it pay off for you.

 _If you are making enough money to support you; you can support me from Elizabeth's funds. How soon will that wrongful death suit go forward? Not that I expect Christian Grey to willingly part with $10 million tomorrow, but it should be further along than this._

This is an exciting time. I understand you feel you want to be on your own. I empathize your parents are worried you will accept a job where you move away from them. However, both Chicago and Albuquerque have national airports. Neither of your parents are elderly or in fragile health. However, it is your life and you have to be happy.

 _Albuquerque is closer to Seattle…please settle there._

The decision to pursue additional education should be yours to make. I recommend you keep writing for the national law blogs. They will be a good reference on your résumé. Consider volunteering for Project Innocence in your spare time. It will look good on your résumé and will be tax deductible for you.

 _I want you too busy to go home and hang out with your parents. You need to cut the apron strings._

If you truly want my advice…I'd only take a job I truly wanted. Get your housing squared away followed by completing the first ninety days at your job, get your first evaluation and then worry about dating. Being single doesn't mean you don't know about love; it means you know enough to wait for the right person.

 _I don't want you to date! I don't want some man discovering you are supporting me and interfering._

You will laugh about Liza and my first date. Yes, it's true, she asked me. However, it was self-defense. An obnoxious elderly man (who fancied himself an older George Clooney) pursued Liza unmercifully for the first six months I knew her. Anyway – Liza and I went to a movie ( _I am Legend_ ) – and left because it was more important to talk to one another. We got coffee at an all-night diner, talked all night, stayed at the diner for breakfast and lunch because we were still talking and had to call a cab to take us home before the afternoon ended because we were too tired to drive.

 _I was trying to talk her into coming back to my place for sex. I took one look at her fine ass in those tight jeans and I knew I wanted to fuck her senseless for the rest of the weekend._

Thank you for a copy of your first chapter about the effects of violence and handguns on families. I'm only returning the pages which have corrections, changes or suggestions on them. I'm glad you had a chance to talk to the lawyer about Liza's wrongful death suit. Since I can't answer any questions about it – no knowledge, not that I don't want to answer – I hope he can answer questions for you. No! I do not think you should pay him a "discovery" or a "research" fee. You have a lot of beginning information from Liza's police report. I'd start there if you have to research. He has an over exaggerated idea of the value of his time and information.

 _Fucker! He's not worth one quarter of a $10M payout! I hope she's smart enough not to involve her parents in this!_

Thank you for the magazines. When the new issues come, I give the old ones to the guards. They can share them with other guards or the library. I appreciate the commissary funds – they keep me in stationery and stamps to write you. I have one good pen pal from the ad you published for me. In the two letters we exchanged, we talked about books she is reading. It's nice to discuss literature with someone again. The inmate who pushes the library cart – he's polite, but he doesn't know literature.

 _Don't waste your time reading books right now…finish writing your book and working on the wrongful death lawsuit._

Please write and tell me about the job interviews.

Thank you for everything…

J.E. (Jack) Hyde, DOC 089706  
Clallam Bay Corrections Center  
1830 Eagle Crest Way  
Clallam Bay, WA 89326

 **April 23**

"Congratulations, Lincoln; you managed to behave yourself for over 120 days. Fighting earns you thirty days of administrative confinement in an 8x5 cell with a steel door. It has a one-way window for the guards to observe you. It has a slot for meal trays. You will have no contact with anyone except the guards at mealtimes and head counts."

"Once you are released from solitary – you will be moved to maximum security. If you have an issue with my orders, contact your lawyer. Just in case you are incapable of counting…You now have 24.6 years to go on your mandatory sentence. You've lost your four good-credit days."

"It wasn't my fault!" Elena exploded. "I'm telling you – SHE SET ME UP! Someone beat the hell out of her before I stepped out of my shower. I was drying and combing my hair; when she started screaming and throwing things at me. I was defending myself from her attack."

"No one supports your version of the events. We examined all the inmates…you are the only one with abrasions and swollen knuckles. She has defensive wounds. I have inmates and one guard who verify the chain of events. You got out of the shower, looked at your broken nose, lost your temper and assaulted your cellmate. Additionally, after you were ordered to quit fighting; you fought with the guards when they tried to restrain you." The warden consulted her paperwork.

"This is strike one. When you misbehave a third time; I will arrange for you to spend the rest of your life in supermax in Colorado or New York. My guards and I have managed to keep your plea deal for hundreds of sexual counts quiet. Colorado and New York may not be as tight-lipped as we have been. Consider that during your next thirty days." She handed Elena off to a pair of guards. "Administrative confinement, 30 days," she told them. "If she fights with you on the way to confinement; let me know"

 **April 29**

****** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section *******  
Mr. and Mrs. Keaton Kavanagh and Mr. and Mrs. Carrick Grey are pleased to announce the engagement of their children, Katherine Agnes Kavanagh to Elliot Trevelyan Grey. Miss Kavanagh is a graduate of Washington State University. Vancouver. She is currently an intern at _Seattle Times_. Mr. Grey is a graduate of University of Washington, Seattle. He is the CEO of Grey Construction. A September wedding is planned at Thornehill Castle, Seattle, Washington.  
****** _Seattle Times_ Lifestyle Section *******

 **April 30**

Her celly set her up well; Elena had to admire the bitch. She knew her refusal to act as bank pissed off unit inmates who had been there for a while. She was not about to be caught laundering funds for anyone. Drug or gun money routed to her lawyer to deposit in commissary accounts for inmates in her unit…it wasn't happening. If she was sent to max security – the warden would play stenographer for a few hours. She knew dirty secrets and had no loyalty to anyone in her unit. Her celly thought she wasn't listening to conversations in their space, in the day room, at meals, or at work…but she knew from years at the salons to keep your ears open…and your mouth shut until you could parlay secrets into massive paydays. Her celly was going down for this bullshit.

Elena kept careful count. With the tip of her fork, she drew a dot on the wall with ketchup, jelly, salad dressing, veggie juice or peanut butter. Two dots were connected with a line. It meant she had spent a day in solitary. The food was not separated into breakfast, lunch or dinner items. It was mostly soup cups, sandwiches, fruit cups, salad cups, juices and milk. One set of seven lines; she began a new set of lines.

To keep from going crazy; Elena reviewed the last 30 years of her life; one year at a time, for an entire day. Sometimes she couldn't remember many events for the year, so she ran the highlights over and over in her head for the day.

She began when she was 22, and a hot blonde exotic dancer at an exclusive gentlemen's club in Dallas. Lawrence wanted her to come to his hotel after he saw her dance. She wouldn't go with him…wouldn't accept him as a paid date when he was in town. She ignored him for a week. He finally gave her $10K for a private dance. He offered to keep her in diamonds for the rest of her life over a steak and lobster dinner with champagne. He never offered her love and she never gave it. They were a partnership. The jewelry, the house, the cars, the travel... came at a price … being the perfect, submissive, trophy wife for eighteen years. It was gratifying to know Lawrence was researching Christian's past. He could have turned her down; but the thought of a multi-million dollar payoff made him a fellow collaborator.

On day nineteen of her confinement; she remembered the year she turned 40. And as a birthday present; the Fates dropped hot, horny, well-hung and troubled Christian Grey into her web. She enjoyed grooming him to be a submissive. Her dominance and control kept him from becoming a drunk, drug addict or criminal. She used what she knew to entice him. He wanted sex…like any man. She provided it…along with rules, secrecy and liberal amounts of pain before pleasure. She had faith he was brilliant but not living up to his potential…and she loved whipping him into shape.

The one thing which still bothered her was what happened to the pictures she kept from Christian's submissive days? At the first hint of trouble; she planned to blackmail him into flying her to a non-extradition country. She would have lived like a queen with funds from her offshore account…which would be replenished frequently by Christian Grey who would still be under her control. She would have used those pictures to eliminate Anastasia Steele from his life.

XX

"He's a free-lance photographer and journalist," Jason told Gail. "The issue is, I don't know why he's following me. I warned Mr. and Mrs. Grey about my stalker. I don't know what we're going to do about it."

"You need to inform your lawyer. Wherever you go from there…that's up to the two of you. Evette can bite my ass; I'm not playing this game. If I see him following me; I'm calling the police and reporting a stalker. Don't think I won't." Gail said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just Breathe II - Chapter 10**

For the PMs and reviewers who are worried I'm killing Elliot off in JBIII – I'm not. There will be problems for him with his health and his marriage to Kate – but they will have a wonderful HEA.

 **May 2**

 **Spurned by unfaithful wife, furious Christian Grey eviscerates various companies in largest corporate raids in history**

 **Olly Olly Oxen Free!  
Anastasia Grey – where can you be?**

 **Christian Grey abandons Escala and Hunts Point  
returns to Grey Manor to nurse his broken heart**

XX

"How are you doing," Antonia asked. She was pleased when Ana performed the breathing and relaxation techniques perfectly. "Today I want to teach you three sitting poses which reduce lower back strain, discomfort and pressure." She began by showing a video of the poses, broken out into steps. "I'll leave this CD with you. Don't study ahead and don't practice what you don't know." She consulted her calendar, "Wednesday afternoon appointments are working well for you?"

Ana confirmed.

"Do your breathing exercises daily. Practice your relaxation techniques when you need them. Practice your sitting exercises on Wednesday with me and on Saturday with the group via Skype. If you have the energy, practice one pose a day for ten minutes for the rest of the month."

 **May 4**

"Week 14," Dr. Greene announced. She set up the portable sonogram unit. "You haven't lost weight since your last check-up. Blood pressure is good. Urine tests are fine. Are you still feeling nauseated?"

"Affirmative," Ana smiled. "But the anti-nausea drugs help keep one or two meals down on a daily basis. I'm still eating soup for lunch to get some liquids into me, as ordered. The hyper salivation has not abated."

"The nurses charted your fluids and your ketones are fine. Keep drinking protein or vitamin water and eating soups for lunch." She squirted gel on Ana's bare tummy and gently distributed it. "Oh…" she smiled softly, "Have you felt movement?"

"Something like butterflies in abdomen," Ana said.

"Yes, the movements will get stronger and one day, when you least expect it, Baby Grey will kick." Dr. Greene said. ""Mr. Grey, can you see us on Skype?"

"Affirmative," Christian grinned.

"Placenta and fluids look good. Baby looks good…but its back is to us…see the string of pearls?" Her finger followed them on the screen. "That is Baby Grey's spine." She pressed a button and a picture ejected from the slot. She printed a second picture for Christian. "There you go, another picture of your little one."

Christian signed off the Skype; he was due in a business meeting.

"How are you feeling in general? Physically?" Dr. Greene asked.

"I can shower by myself now; but I'm still using the shower chair on days I'm not so energetic. I can do yoga easier on days I get vitamins, nutrients and fluids," Ana said. "Smells don't seem to make me nauseous as much. I don't know if the anti-nausea meds are working or because my nose isn't as sensitive."

"Could be both," Dr. Greene said. "How are you feeling emotionally?"

"I cry at the first provocation." Ana said. "I don't want to think of how many manuscripts from work made me cry. Happy tears, sad tears, confused tears, frustrated tears…the emotion doesn't matter…it always ends in tears."

"Are you crying long enough or hard enough that it leads to vomiting?" Dr. Greene asked.

"No, I just feel weepy and hormonal…like hyper PMS," Ana said.

"That's normal too," Dr. Greene said. "Are you sleeping through the night?"

"I sleep from nine to midnight; then twelve-thirty to about three-thirty; then four to about eight in the morning. Each waking period is a restroom and hydration break." Ana said. "Some days I have a mid-afternoon nap because I feel fatigued."

"Keep track of what time you wake to go to the bathroom during the night. Generally that will be the time the baby is awake during the night; wanting a clean diaper and a bottle." Dr. Greene said. "I've only had two patients out of hundreds where the rule didn't apply. Make sure you hydrate every time you wake." She advised.

"Dr. Greene," Ana hesitated and then blushed.

"Ah…the pregnant sex talk?" Dr. Greene inquired gently.

"Why am I so…?" Ana started to ask.

"In need of intimacy?" Dr. Greene smiled. "First of all, every marriage needs intimacy and I don't mean sex. Kissing, hugging, cuddling, holding hands, sleeping spoon, connecting to one another, etc. The hormones which made you exhausted in the first trimester are leveling out and now they are making you either weepy or horny. Your energy level is returning. Plus your breasts are tender and swelling in size, which makes some women feel sexier. Additionally, the increased blood flow in your body is not just to the baby. Certain lady parts are responding to the increased blood flow."

Ana thought if she blushed more; she'd be tomato red.

"Ana, many of my HG patients can't have sex because of the constant nausea and fatigue. Some can't stand oral sex because of the hyper salivation or vomiting. Some can't utilize face-to-face positions if there is weight or pressure placed on their abdomen. As long as you and Christian do not engage in multi-hour sex marathons where you become dehydrated or exhausted, or engage in vigorous sex which leads to stomach contractions and vomiting, or engage in kinky sex which impairs your circulation or breathing or causes bruises; I see no reason you can't have loving, intimate moments with your husband."

Ana sighed and squirmed a bit.

"I anticipated we would have this talk." She handed over a brochure which portrayed a dozen possible sexual positions for pregnant women. "Many sexual positions are comfortable for pregnant women," Dr. Greene said.

Ana bit her lip, lowered her eyes and prayed for an end to this discussion.

"Just be gentle…you aren't two tectonic plates crashing into one another. This is the time for seriously romantic stuff which makes you feel loved and cherished." Dr. Greene smiled. "Speaking of physical activity, I recommend increasing your physical activities – whether it is the number of yoga positions or lengths of walks when you feel energetic." She patted Ana's hand as she left. "See you in two weeks. Call if there is an issue."

Ana nodded and said goodbye.

XX

"Letter from your mother," Christian said. "Carla proposes you skip the yearly camping trip over Memorial Day Weekend. She requests you send the plane for her and Bob. I know you aren't going camping; but it is probably not a good idea for Carla and Bob to visit. Mom and I might do her a harm." He grinned.

"Please send her an email or a letter telling her when I'm healthy and ready for company; I'll let her know. Tell her I'll Skype on Mother's Day. I'm not about to bring her here to argue with or upset me." Ana shrugged. "I know you want to go sailing or gliding; but I'm not up for it yet. I want you to go with your family and have a good time."

 **May 5**

"Everyone, please turn around and look at the screen on the back wall. Ana is joining us by Skype. When she feels better, she may physically join our group. If she gets fatigued, she will withdraw from the class for the day and return on the following Saturday. She will tape sessions so we won't be stopping and starting." Antonia introduced her to the five ladies in the group.

Ana said hello and waved at them, thanking them for signing the nondisclosure agreements for her. She was pleased Christian was not here this morning. Sabine was the woman from the Dickens day outing. How did Christian miss Sabine's name on the NDAs for the class? Ana would take yoga classes by Skype for the entire term of her pregnancy. Mia found her two yoga outfits and an eco-yoga mat. Hypoallergenic furniture had been moved into the sunroom so she could exercise, watch TV or streaming video or Skype on a large flat screen, or entertain guests who passed the 'no smell' protocols.

XX

"Let's talk about that list of questions you and Ana were supposed to discuss …like babies…before it happened. Right now, while Ana's pregnant, you need to settle family and life issues. How will you celebrate holidays? I recommend you follow Ana's lead on this. I know the excess from last Christmas overwhelmed her. If she says Baby Grey does not have a garage of battery-operated cars, a toy chest the size of a steamer ship, or a lifestyle fit for a royal baby…then follow her lead."

"I understand that," Christian admitted.

"You know Ana has gift-phobia because of Carla?" John asked.

"Yes," Christian said. He related Carla's request to send the private jet to pick them up for Memorial Day.

"What was the thought that crossed your mind?" John asked gently. "You looked concerned for a minute and embarrassed the next."

"I thought about how much Carla needed a good spanking to make her behave…and then I thought I'd really rather not think about Carla and Bob's sex life or them using my jet to join the mile-high club." Christian averted his eyes for a minute.

"I know that you can afford the best of the best for Baby Grey. Let's talk sensible plans," John said. "If Ana says no mink blankets or gold-plated piggy banks, what will you do?"

"I need to discuss it with Ana. She's already told me that she doesn't intend to have a full closet of designer maternity clothes. She says dozens of maternity outfits are over-the-top. She's already embarrassed because she's ill and needs 24/7 nurses. She's giving Luke as much time off as possible before the baby is born. Do you have a list of questions for us to discuss, other than the ones we discussed during couple's counseling?" Christian sighed.

"I've got a very long list of baby/family/life questions, but I don't want you to ignore it like last time. You need to answer these questions before Baby Grey is born. Financial issues, Ana health issues, how many children issues. Plus; you still don't have an adequate medical history for either of you, so you might want to talk genetic testing…and to do that…you might consider amniocentesis. There's a plethora of amnio issues. How will you handle a special needs child?" John asked.

"How will you share baby duties? Are you going to be a workaholic with no time for Baby Grey – or are you going to take parenting classes? Are you considering hiring a nanny; an au pair or is Ana becoming a stay-at-home mother? Will Ana breastfeed, or will you use a bottle, or both? Will you diaper? Will you bathe Baby Grey? Does Ana do all the feeding and diapering if you do the bathing, reading and bedtime chores? Plus there's the whole potty-training issue – it's easier for fathers to potty-train boys and mothers to potty-train girls."

"Fuck…" Christian said.

"Yes, you need to talk about that also…" John said. "How will you keep you and Ana's sex life private? Are you doing the sex talk if you have a boy – is Ana doing the sex talk if you have a girl?"

"If it's a girl – she's going to a convent on an island that doesn't have any men!" Christian exploded.

"There's that talk also…she doesn't need a man to have sex…how will you handle a child who does not have heterosexual orientation?" John said.

Christian groaned.

"Will the baby sleep in your room or a nursery?" John asked.

"Nursery – on the same floor as us. Ana and I discussed this. No guest rooms on the family level. Plus nanny cam and a baby monitor."

"Circumcise or not? Vaccinate or not? Bank the cord blood or not?" John said. "Religious training or not? Santa and the Tooth Fairy or not? Cloth diapers or disposables? Diaper service or is Ana doing the laundry, or the domestic help? Day care centers in the buildings where you work or nanny cam? Spanking or time outs? Allowance or no allowance? Will you kiss boo-boos? You're a safety freak…are you going to teach Baby Grey to ride a bike while wearing sumo-wrestler padding? Or will you keep your mom on speed dial? You have to talk about how to balance work, family and real life balances."

Christian groaned.

"I'm emailing the list to you with a copy to Ana." John said. "What do you think about that?"

"I think I'm going to have plenty of things to journal," Christian said. _"I miss the days when we played strip questions."_ He thought. _Hell, I don't want to think about the last time I was this sexually frustrated. I'm not fourteen and fucking my fist. I'm a grown man, with a hot wife who can't play right now. Other men go through sexual denial at least once a month with girlfriends or wives. I need to get my libido under control. I CAN do this…I went for months without sex when I was at Harvard. I went for months without sex when I was between submissives. Work…I have to concentrate on work and helping my wife through this difficult time._

XX

Over his lunch of chicken fajitas, black beans, Spanish rice, salsa, green salad and apple slices, Jack Hyde read the postcard Lindy sent. "No time to write, sorry. Graduation looming. Raleigh interview went well. Mail routed to rental mailbox, new address enclosed. Liza research progressing. Lindy." It was a postcard of a glorious sunset on the Atlantic Ocean as seen from the Outer Banks. Jack felt he would never see it in person. His other piece of mail was a graduation announcement for Melinda Mae Morgan from University of Virginia, Richmond, May 16, 2012. A picture of her was included in the announcement. Melinda was a petite brunette, with brown eyes and long hair which curled around her breasts. She wore a cranberry sweater, black jeans, black and grey argyle socks and black leather loafers. She sat on rolling library ladder inside a vintage library with wooden walls; like from a Harry Potter movie. The note inside her announcement said she put funds in his commissary account and sent a commissary package of treats so he could celebrate with her on her special day…even if it was only in spirit. Jack's greedy eyes examined the picture over and over. Lindy had a better figure than Elizabeth. He now had a face and a body for his perverted fantasies.

 **May 6**

Kate read the _Pretty for Prom_ article she wrote for the _Seattle Times_ aloud to Ana. "Franco and Isaac are ecstatic about the donations. They have over 300 dresses in all sizes. Plus there were donations of shoes. purses, hair accessories, wraps, etc. They are storing everything at the Post Alley salon." She laughed. "Mia spent yesterday and some of today separating donations into sizes and checking everything for repairs, etc. There's a 24-hour laundry close to the salon they'll use to dry-clean dresses. My mom and two of her staff offered to do alterations for girls."

"I've been meaning to contact Treehouse. If any of their girls need salon services, I want to pay their bills. I will ensure the girls have money for prom tickets, transportation, flowers, etc." Ana said, sending an email to the director of Treehouse.

"Even if they go to de Luca Concepts?" Kate asked. "Maybe we should do this next year; but also do it for boys who need formalwear, tickets, etc. Call it _Polished for Prom_."

"I think since dLC is coordinating this for the girls; they should get the business. What is the backup plan if more than 300 girls need dresses?" Ana asked.

"The girls need a referral from school, church or social services." Kate said. "We make sure it's anonymous. If we start to run low on certain sizes, we'll put out an announcement for that size." She grinned. "Speaking of business; Mia been clipping the Grey Calendars events and news stories from papers. She's scanning them and pictures into PowerPoint presentations. Elliot was in her office over the weekend and put up six flat screen TVs to display different PowerPoints."

"She worked over the weekend?" Ana asked.

"She's working a lot of late nights and weekends. Elliot laughs; he says she's becoming Christian, Junior. Ethan is breathing easier because of it. He was worried she'd find some trust-fund male friend while he was in classes and working. Since they are seriously coordinating schedules with one another now, their relationship is stronger for it." Kate shrugged. "He has another year of classes and internship before he can join a practice or open his own office which will give him normal work hours. Mia says she needs that year to get Grey Calendars established. Then they plan to have the happily ever after discussion."

"How's Elliot handling you clearing out your closets?" Ana asked.

"I'm keeping it a surprise for him…sort of planning to make Memorial Day Weekend quite memorable for him." She giggled.

"Is this where I plug my ears and sing

la-la-la-la' so I don't hear you overshare?" Ana said crossly. _She didn't know what her problem was. One minute she wanted to kill Christian for getting her pregnant; the next minute she thought she would combust if their sex life never returned to its previous standards. How was Mr. Sex-on-Legs dealing with their intermittent sex life?_

XX

Elena itched, miserably. She was welcomed to administrative custody, i.e. 'the hole', on Day Four with an outbreak of lice. She had to shave off all her body hair in front of guards who didn't care how well she had taken care of her body or her hair in her past life. At least she got a new mattress from the situation.

Every other day she either wore her underwear, or wore her prison uniform. She washed her underwear in the sink with bar soap and hung it off the edge of the bunk to dry. She bathed in the sink and air dried; which monumentally pissed her off. She missed her Jacuzzi tub. She missed her designer bath products. She missed ordering Isaac to draw her bath, bathe her and dress her in satins and silks when he was done. She missed him giving her full-body massages…and she missed him eating pussy like a love-starved lesbian. She wasn't about to touch herself in this place. Lincoln ordered her to pleasure herself while giving him a daily blow job. When they parted, she taught herself to control her need for self-gratification. It was one of the first lessons she taught Christian.

 **May 11**

"Hey," Ana woke up to see Christian sitting at the workstation situated near the bed.

"Hey you," He gently sat on the bed, brushing the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Nurse said you ate at tea time; but didn't eat dinner."

"What time is it?" She yawned and stretched.

"A little after nine; you were asleep when I got here three hours ago," he noted the time on his watch.

"Wow, not only did I keep afternoon tea down, but I slept for over three hours," She sat up in bed. "I need to go to the powder room."

"Are you going to be sick," he asked with alarm, moving off the bed.

"Surprisingly, no. I just need the bathroom," she said, grateful he swept her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"You're too light," he nagged.

"Out! I want privacy." She pointed at the door and waited until he left, closing it behind him.

The nurse was waiting when Ana exited the bathroom. "Well?" She asked.

"I left urine samples. It looks dark, but I had a full bladder. Maybe we should do an IV just to be safe." Once she was back in bed and hooked up to an IV, she felt hungry. "Believe it or not…I am actually hungry."

"Dinner? Smoothie? Ice cream?" The nurse asked.

"Smoothie, strawberry yogurt and banana, with half a protein shake. Plus some vanilla wafers?" She asked.

The nurse returned in ten minutes. "Slow sips, slow bites. If you need anything call. I'll be back to check on your IV in 45 minutes."

"I'm glad to see you eat something," Christian's worried voice bothered Ana.

"Must be a baby boy, because I'm hungry for the first time in months." She took her time eating, asking various questions about his day and what he was working on when she awoke.

"I was writing the short speech I have to give at WSUV when I present the six students with their graduate scholarships." He sighed. "They all have outstanding academic achievements and dedication to the project. I'm struggling to find something unique to say about each one." He saved the document and turned off the laptop. "Do you need anything, baby?" Christian asked.

"Mummm…sleep…and time." Ana yawned and fell sleep, holding his hand. She was sleeping when the nurse checked on her.

"How is she doing?" Christian asked.

"Two IVs and vitamins with anti-nausea meds. She was sick before and after breakfast and after her midmorning feeding. At lunch she had chicken and rice soup and apple juice followed by a Skype with her therapist. Then she slept. When she woke at five; she had a hot shower, followed by tea in the sunroom with Mrs. Jones. She ate more than her usual tea and toast. She requested and ate a petite turkey and cheese croissant and a cup of the chicken and rice soup with a pot of tea. She ate a frozen yogurt bar for dessert."

He sighed, observing Ana sleep.

"Now she's had a smoothie and vanilla wafers. She still needs to rest and hydrate. Her ketone levels are fine; her body isn't cannibalizing itself for energy," the nurse noted. "She stopped losing weight and she's stabilizing physically. The yoga is helping with her stress and relaxing her. Additionally she's growing stronger and more limber because of the yoga. I'm hoping she's moving past the continuous vomiting phase. She may be nauseous from time to time, but I think the worst is past."

"She's still too thin," he growled.

"She's kept down three feedings; which is a record. Besides, I think bump there is will start making her hungry; not sick," the nurse said, nodding at Ana's belly. She left the room…she was sure Mr. Grey didn't want her to see him cry.

"What are you doing?" Ana murmured sleepily as Christian snuggled up next to her belly.

He kissed her baby bump; telling the baby, "Baby, this is Daddy; I love you." He stroked her baby bump…lost in his own thoughts.

Her hand reached down to stroke his curls and she fell back asleep.

Christian fished in his pocket for his smart phone and took a picture of Ana's hand resting protectively on her baby bump…and then he wept. Tomorrow, when he wanted to spend the day with her; he was due at WSUV to announce Grey House scholarships to six students who would attend graduate school. He arranged to tape Jose's graduation for Ana to watch. Mia purchased a nice briefcase, filled with a new tablet and smart phone for José. Ana laughed and said it was over the top. He hoped it was enough to keep José busy so he would leave Ana alone.

 **May 12**

"Wow," Franco said. "I thought I would donate blood before I was cleared to see you."

"We don't practice blood-letting," Ana paled. "Just a hypoallergenic scrub down. I apologize, it's just the mono and complications. We're just trying to get me healthier."

"Well, I'll do a shampoo and a good trim. Your hair is spectacular from the vitamins they are giving you. Your nails too. Mia warned me to bring hypoallergenic products. I'm dying of curiosity about how well they work. I brought a portable beauty chair so I can wash your hair in the bathroom. You can sit in it when I give you a manicure and pedicure. I brought water-based, chemical-free fingernail polish. Also, I brought what I need to just buff your nails until they are smooth and shiny if you can't deal with the nail polish. Mia said you need to look spiffy when you Skype your mom tomorrow. I have hypoallergenic wax for your eyebrows, too."

"Remind me to tell Mia thanks for this," Ana said, humbled.

"I owe you," Franco said. "I appreciate you paying for girls to have a beauty appointment with us. Isaac gave lessons in walking and standing in addition to style lessons to pick appropriate dresses and accessories in flattering colors and styles. Every girl dressed by _Pretty for Prom_ left us feeling like a princess."

 **May 13**

"If I get queasy; we'll leave," Ana said, stubbornly. "I want to try this."

Christian frowned. "I don't want you to push yourself."

"Mia bought a special dress for me which is all soft and floaty. It doesn't show the world my baby bump or scream I lost weight." Ana said. "I look really good in this dress. I almost have real color in my cheeks. The vitamins made my nails grow and my hair acts like it belongs to a supermodel."

"What will you do about the odors?" Christian asked.

"Everyone is following the toxin-free regime." Ana sighed. "I thought we'd announce Baby Grey to all your family – I'm sure everyone knows, but I'd like to make a formal announcement."

"How will we cover your PICC?" Christian asked.

"Flowy sleeves. If you sit to my left; I don't have to worry about anyone bumping me by accident." Ana said.

"I'm willing to try if you are," Christian said. He carried her to the main house. _She was still too fucking light. He hoped she would eat a good lunch._

XX

"What did you get Carla for Mother's Day?" Kate asked.

"I sent her two dozen baby pink roses in a Vera Wang crystal vase," Ana said.

"I doubt she'll catch the nuance." Kate laughed. "I hope you don't mind, I taped your announcement and sent it to your mother."

"I'll probably hear about it when we Skype later," Ana said. "She already knows; but she will probably tell me that it was my job to include her in the family announcement."

"I hope you forgive me," Kate said. "I took the liberty of sending pictures from today's lunch to your mother." She sighed. "I'm glad I was assigned to cover the WSUV graduation. I hope you don't mind the picture of Christian and José in today's paper. I selected a different picture, but my editor vetoed my choice. Pictures of Christian sells papers." She shrugged.

"As we well know; judging from the increase in tabloids announcing our marital 'woes' and the number of paparazzi hounding him." Ana said. They quit talking about the media, and talked about José.

July first, José would begin his internship with Green Machine; a company which specialized in providing mechanical, electrical and industrial systems engineering services with an emphasis on self-sustaining and green design. Elliot offered to rent his condo to José and one of his crew; solving José's housing issue for a while.

Christian lent one ear to Kate and Ana's conversation about José. He was pleased Elliot took José under his wing so he wouldn't expect Ana to provide constant companionship and entertainment. If he had a choice; he would have found a high paying internship for José out of state – somewhere which would require a six-hour flight to be near Ana. If he could have arranged an overseas internship for José; he would have. However, Ana would have called him out for it. Yesterday Christian ordered Barney to keep a close watch on emails to Ana from José or Carla. Barney had orders to route everything to him first and if he approved it; Barney could let it go to Ana's email. He had no intention of letting anyone stress her.

"Thank you for adjusting the menu to include foods I could eat." Ana said to Grace.

"Trust me, it wasn't a hardship to eat quiche and salad," Grace laughed. "Although, the men are glad you're over your aversion to the smell of beef and pork products."

"Christian said the vanilla bean ice cream from the Treehouse event sounded good to you," Mia laughed. "I coordinated the rest of our dessert around it. Speaking of coordinating," she set a large box on a chair next to Ana. "A present for you."

Ana opened the box which held three sets of maternity leggings in black, navy and grey. It also held maternity tunics in white, black, grey, navy, turquoise, red, red and navy plaid, black and grey plaid and navy and turquoise floral. It held fourteen days of maternity underwear for her also.

"I need to measure your feet so I can get ballet slippers for pregnant ladies." Mia said. "Will you be picky about what I buy?"

"As long as my shoes support my feet and stretch if my feet swell, we're good," Ana laughed. "Thank you for the clothes. Since I'm not sleeping 24/7; I need clothes to grow with me."

XX

Elena missed the picture of Christian at WSUV, but her cellmate did not. Although it was a busy visiting day at WCCW, her friend asked to see her for two hours. She came with a loaded debit card for the vending machines. She also brought a load of gossip. They talked about the Elena incident and getting her moved to the hole. The cellmate explained she had found a way to get Elena moved to the max ward. Her friend explained Mrs. Grey was still missing and the whole of Seattle was wondering what Christian Grey had done to her.

 **May 15**

Jack read the WSUV report when he received his Sunday _Seattle Times_ on Tuesday. He was instantly pissed. Christian Grey was living a good life, being a humanitarian…. and he was stuck here. He needed Lindy to visit him so he could reveal he knew Christian Grey when he was a boy. He needed to tell her all about four-year-old Grey and their meeting in Detroit. He spent a great deal of time scheming about this scenario. He would out the little bastard who had screaming nightmares every night and who convinced a doctor and lawyer to save him. However, Jack intended to twist the story. He would tell Lindy how he tried to impress the Greys with his grades and his eidetic memory; only to have them select non-verbal Christian Grey. He would recommend she investigate Grey's past in Detroit – linking him to Jack, and providing a reason for Grey to use Ana Steele to destroy his life. He would postulate Elizabeth was just collateral damage in Grey's attempt to ruin him.

 **May 20**

Elena's mental trip back in time took her to the year Lawrence divorced her; and the year Christian asserted his independence. She was angry because Carrick and Grace visited Christian at Harvard when he had a large sculling competition right before Easter his junior year. They spent the week with him and with his teammates. Grace emailed pictures of them having dinner and socializing with the team and the coaches.

Elena was furiously jealous she was not invited to watch his athletic body in motion and took it out on him when he returned to her dungeon spring break after Easter. It was one of the last times she physically dominated him because by his 21st birthday, he left Harvard and refused to submit to her again. Shortly after Christian's 21st birthday, Lawrence caught her playing submissive to Christian. He beat her, broke her arm and divorced her. Christian never touched her sexually again.

She vaguely remembered arranging training sessions at clubs in Spokane and Portland for him since he refused to use her dungeon, and refused to frequent clubs in Seattle. However; she didn't know the names of the women who participated in Christian's Dom training because he did not share that information with her. She hoped Lincoln could find information about Christian from that year. They needed new avenues of blackmail. He could afford to break her out of prison and relocate her somewhere else. He owed her that fresh start since she was the reason he was not rotting away in some prison.

 **May 23**

"What are you doing?" Ana asked Gail during a Skype. Gail was surrounded by clear acrylic balls in various stages of completion.

"Oh," Gail laughed with embarrassment. "My sister taught me how to take all wedding, graduation, baby announcements, etc. and make Christmas ornaments out of them. It's a great way to celebrate family events at Christmas. You copy them on card stock and then cut apart the announcement and the copy. Twirl text pieces around a pencil until they keep their spiral shape. Fill the ornament with the pieces parts and a few little scrapbooking embellishments to fit the topic of the ball. Wedding announcements have wedding motif embellishments like rings, bouquets, etc. Once you fill the ornament – not completely full because you want to shake the ball and move pieces parts around and look at them to know what's in the ball. It's great to add graduation pictures to graduation ornaments, bride and groom pictures to wedding ornaments, etc. Then you seal the ball closed." She demonstrated. "Add coordinating ribbons and lace. Add a ribbon hanger which has a year charm on it so you know what year the event took place." Gail showed her a couple of finished ones.

"Those are great!" Ana told her.

"Glad you like them, because I made one with your college graduation announcement and a mini picture of you and Mr. Grey at graduation. I made one with your bridal shower invitation and one with your wedding invitation. I made one with your first Christmas memorabilia and one with your housewarming memorabilia." She showed Ana all the ornaments.

"Gail, I have a large box on a shelf in my office at Hunts Point. I have Coping Together memorabilia in it. I would like to have an ornament of Cinderella at her first Coping Together ball." Ana requested.

"I can't wait to make one with your baby shower invitation and the baby's birth announcement," Gail smiled. "I'm making ones for Jason and my first Christmas tree also."

"I'm glad you have some down time. I feel bad because I've needed so much help since I got pregnant." Ana said.

"It's been my pleasure, Ana," Gail smiled. "Now, did you have a reason to Skype me?"

"Oh, yes…will you make a few personal size chicken pot pies for me? I have a craving for them." Ana asked.

"I have the ingredients!" Gail said happily. "I will make them and deliver them tonight. You and Mr. Grey can have chicken pot pie for dinner."

"With green salad for him? Can you make some individual containers of mashed potatoes and chicken gravy? I think I'm craving them too." Ana asked.

"Will do!" Gail ended their Skype and immediately emailed Mr. Grey. She recommended he not work late at Grey House, because Ana requested chicken pot pie for dinner because she had a craving.

XX

"Hello baby," Christian dropped a kiss to Ana's lips. "Hello baby," he dropped a kiss and a hug to her baby bump. He pulled back and looked at her. "You look very pretty, Mrs. Grey. Do you feel like joining me for dinner at the table in the sunroom?" He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and let his fingers play with the shell of her ear.

"I could do that," Ana shut down her laptop. "I just sent an email to Sam and Susan. Sawyer, Ray and the Rodriguez men are staying the weekend in Las Vegas. Friday night barbeque at their house. Saturday hiking at Red Rock State Park. Sunday they are taking a river raft tour down the Colorado River just past the Hoover Dam. Monday they are doing a horseback ride with chuck wagon lunch. I made Sam and Sawyer swear to send me lots of pictures."

XX

When she woke at midnight; he was still there, in bed with her. Ana had forgotten how wonderful it was to sleep with Christian. She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was wide awake and waiting for her when she exited the bathroom.

"Were you sick?" He asked.

"No, just a bathroom break. I need some cold juice," she requested.

He scooped her in his arms and carried her to the kitchenette of the pool house, gently sitting her on the countertop. He rummaged for a bottle of apple juice for her, and carried her back to bed; dousing the lights and opening the drapes. "Look at the night sky and drink your juice," he said. "I'm thinking we need a telescope for the deck of the pool house."

"I'm thinking I need you," she put the apple juice on the nightstand and reached for him. "Are we alone?"

"Have been for hours," he murmured into her neck. "Prescott is keeping all the nurses at bay in the main house."

"Well, let's stop wasting our alone time then," Ana said. "I heard once the baby is born that we'll have to carve out private time. Let's get started now." She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"As long as you are gentle with me," Ana said.

 **May 25**

"Do we want to know the gender of our baby?" Ana asked Christian.

"Absolutely," he affirmed, kissing her forehead. "I want to host a gender reveal party over Father's Day. After our reveal; we can talk to a decorator."

"I heard about gender reveal cakes," Dr. Greene said. "The frosting is white, the decorations are white – but when you cut into it – the cake layers are pink or blue – revealing the sex of the baby."

"I'm thinking one of Gail's famous chocolate cakes with either a strawberry filling or a blueberry filling. No one would have a clue it's a gender reveal party," Christian said.

"Sounds pretty," Ana said. "Taylor and Gail will be gearing up for their wedding. Coordinate with Mia to get us a secure venue for the day."

"Steaks, salad?" he suggested.

"Ugh, no steak for me," Ana said. "Ask Mia pick a place that has chicken or seafood on the menu. I'll work with her on an invite list – your family, Ray, important people you work with, important people I work with, friends, therapists…"

"Can do," he kissed her forehead.

"Still nauseous at the smell of red meat," Dr. Greene asked.

"No, but the taste of beef or pork makes me nauseous." Ana said. "I'm getting my proteins through poultry and seafood."

"Perhaps your nausea is waning and may disappear by the time you are twenty weeks along." Dr. Greene said. "His heartbeat is strong." She turned the sonogram screen so they could watch him move around. "I'll tape him for you." She slipped a memory card into the machine and tapped a couple of buttons.

"HIM?" Christian's eyes lit up like he hit a Megabucks jackpot in Las Vegas.

"I could be really mistaken; but I do believe Baby Grey has a penis," she pointed it out on the screen. "Your amniotic fluid is a little low; but not dangerous to the baby or you."

The sound of his heartbeat was music, as heady and lyrical as the Thomas Tallis music Christian once played for Ana. She wept and Christian comforted her. "I need you to play classical music for Teddy," she said.

"Teddy?" Dr. Greene asked.

"Theodore Raymond." Christian explained.

"Strong name for a strong boy," Dr. Greene said. "Pleased to meet you, Teddy."

"I'll get some new CDs," Christian promised Ana. "You're probably sick of the handful I have here. When I come over every night, I'll play the CDs. I can work, you can rest and Teddy can grow." He kissed her forehead reverently.

XX

Elena slept intermittently this week. It seemed like every time she closed her eyes; she had nightmares which woke her in either a panic mode or a crying state. The nightmares began with her introducing Christian to BDSM…only in her nightmare…he outed her to his parents before their first week together was over. Grace reached into her medical bag and used a scalpel to slit her throat. "Red, bitch, blood red for touching my son." Elena woke, heart pounding, pulse racing and it took several minutes to calm down.

The nightmares increased in intensity until Elena thought she was losing her mind. One particularly vicious one was Carrick and Grace discovering the bruises she left on Christian's lean, muscular body. They dragged Elena from her home to a colonial village town square. She was stripped naked and locked into stocks. Everyone Christian knew was given an option of whips, canes or floggers with spiked tendrils. They were allowed ten strikes…over and over for days until she bled out and died. Mia's flogger strikes tore her face into ribbons. Grace's flogger strikes ripped her legs until she could barely stand. Carrick beat her ass black and blue with a cane. Elliot handled the whip like a master and whipped her hands until they were swollen, skin cracked and oozing blood. Meanwhile, Anastasia cradled Christian's head in her lap. He never once looked at Elena while she was being punished. Anastasia caressed his hair, saying not to stress about Elena's punishment…she would never touch an underage boy again in her life. She was awakened by her own screams of pain.

XX

"Get dressed. Let's go," the guard opened the door to Elena's cell. "After you shower, you have an appointment with the warden. Mail and messages you've missed for the last month will be delivered to your new cell in maximum security. Commissary packages have been examined. They will be delivered by the end of the day."

The guards gave her 20 minutes to shower, shampoo and dress. They handed her the bag of her toiletries and shower sandals. They gave her a change of clothes. She started to pour shampoo into her hand but heard a funny soft thump sound. She poured out the shampoo until a metal fingernail file slipped into her hand. WTF? Was she getting set up for contraband?

She shampooed really fast – it wasn't hard when your hair was less than an inch long. She used the body wash and scrubbed herself as fast as possible and then poured it out also…yielding another fingernail file. Yep…a contraband charge would put her back in the hole for 30 more days; where she would lose her mind. She dropped one fingernail file down the shower drain. She wanted to keep the other to do her nails once she was settled back in her cell. They looked awful. She'd kill for a buffer to smooth the ridges. Her cuticles needed work. Her hands had healed during the month in solitary, which was the only good thing about her time in the hole.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her nose had healed, but it was not set properly. She had a small bump in the middle which should have been smooth and patrician. She looked like hell. Her skin was pasty. She needed some sun. She had dark circles under her eyes from the nightmares and interrupted sleep patterns. Her hair was growing back in – with dark roots. She had itchy pussy hairs growing back. This was a shitty way to begin the rest of her 25-year sentence.

It took thirty days; but she finally had a plan to fuck with Christian and the bookworm. The prison could not deny her counseling…where she would reveal her history with Christian and how she was suffering from guilt. She would ask to speak to Christian's therapist, John Flynn. She would claim she wanted to apologize in person to Christian and Anastasia and needed John Flynn to facilitate the meeting. The counselor, sans a nondisclosure agreement, would contact John Flynn…or perhaps she would skip the middleman and go straight to Christian.

It would stir up angst for Christian and hopefully for Anastasia. She would ask for weekly counseling…citing the nightmares and her overwhelming remorse while in solitary. During weekly confessions to a counselor she could cover apologies to Grace and Carrick, Elliot and Mia…in addition to outing Christian to the world. Plus; if she was transferred to supermax in Colorado or New York…she would begin her confessions over again. Christian was well enough known in both locations; ensuring her confessions would not stay secret for long. It was a delicious 'fuck you' for her orgasm-starved soul.

She slipped the nail file inside her sneaker, under the liner. She dried and dressed quickly, thrilled to wear clean clothes again. Once dressed; she was shackled and taken to the warden's office. "I received legal notice you violated your no-contact order by encouraging your ex-husband, Lawrence Lincoln to contact your fellow kidnappers, Susannah Martin and Isaac Reynolds. That is third party contact; it is also strike two. The federal authorities are aware you have become a problem inmate. I won't send you back to administrative lockup. WDOC and Lawrence Lincoln have been notified he is removed from your visitor list for 90 days." She rang for the guard. "Doctor, new cell in max security, lunch. She requested a counselor visit. One of the counselors will notify you when they have time to talk to her in a visiting room used for private legal meetings." The warden informed the guard before dismissing Elena.

Elena remained calm and did not speak. She was right about the fingernail file. It was contraband which would get her moved to Supermax. Someone was fucking with her. She would bet her commissary privileges for next month it was her wily little bitch cellmate. She was pissed Elena didn't share her commissary funds; wouldn't gamble and wouldn't bank for the unit.

While the guard remained motionless outside the examination room; his back to them; Elena endured a complete physical by an unknown doctor; monitored by an unknown nurse. Once again; she was spreading her legs for strangers… and she didn't like it. The open-backed hospital gown was overwashed, thin and an embarrassment.

"You've lost eight pounds since you arrived." The doctor gave her a bottle of water. "Drink; I want to be sure you are hydrating. I'm prescribing vitamins for you for the next month. Your vitamin D and potassium levels are low. I want your pap test to go to diagnosis today. I should have it back before the end of next week. We'll schedule another appointment with you to discuss it. Dress and wait here." The urgent tone in his voice told Elena something was amiss. He exited the exam room with the nurse, leaving the door open. The guard stood outside the doorway with his back to her. The nurse spoke with the laboratory while the doctor looked at open appointments. Although he spoke quietly; Elena could hear him tell the laboratory he thought the prisoner had gynecological cancer. He wanted a rush on her pap test.

Her body numbed; her heart raced. She looked like hell already. Was it because she had cancer? She would not die that way…not moment by moment and in pain… destroyed by disease and treatment. Elena slipped the fingernail file from her shoe. She poured the bottle of water on the floor; stepping barefoot into it. She shoved the nail file into the 220 electrical outlet available for providing power to medical equipment. She was dead before the electrical current slammed her body across the room and into the cinderblock wall.

XX

"That's a Sig Sauer trying to mate with your balls," Taylor growled; pushing the barrel of his gun against the jeans seam between the legs of Evette's friend. "Now, tell me why you are following me and my daughter?"

"It's not what you think," Evette's friend had a difficult time speaking with a knee in his back, his face pressed against the asphalt and the Sig Sauer pointed at body parts precious to him.

"I think you're a perv who is watching my baby girl to determine where she's vulnerable and can be kidnapped. I think I will shoot your fingers off, one at a time to make sure you never touch her. I think I will shoot your balls off, one at a time. Then I will cut off your dick with a ka-bar and shove it up your ass."

"I'm not a perv!" He argued. "Good god, I've never looked at Sophie that way!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a free-lance photo journalist. If you are taking inappropriate pictures of Sophie; I will kill you. So…tell me why you are following me." Taylor said.

"Anastasia Grey is missing. Pictures of her right now would be a massive payday for Evette and me. Everyone thinks Mr. Grey made her disappear. Evette is worried about you working for Mr. Grey. She feels it's not safe for Sophie to be with you because of your job, easy access to handguns and the ex-military men who work for you. She wants court-supervised visits – which could keep you from taking Sophie to Hawaii for your wedding."

"Got it?" Taylor called over his shoulder.

"Every blessed syllable," Ryan said. "SPD is here to arrest him for stalking you. We have videos of him following you with Sophie and with Mr. Grey."

"I need a copy of today's video for my lawyer," Taylor grinned. He emailed Gail: All clear now. Ryan dropping me at Chuck E. Cheese. Can't wait to begin my weekend with my girls.

Gail to Taylor: Ordering food now. Sophie and I have had the best time playing games. She asked if we could 'camp' in the living room tonight. I said I was sure it would be okay.

Taylor to Gail: Camping in living room not a problem but Sophie and I have Daddy and Daughter tomorrow morning. I'm learning different hairstyles.

Gail to Taylor: Mia dropped tickets for our weekend. Fairy Festival and Medieval Village in Tacoma Saturday afternoon. Patriots Parade and Pancake Feed Sunday morning in Redmond. Aloha Festival Sunday afternoon in Seattle. Vintage aviation and car show on Monday in Everett.

Taylor to Gail: Sounds like a busy weekend.

Gail to Taylor: We could skip it all and watch Disney Princess movies all weekend.

Taylor to Gail: Any recreation time with my princesses is a gift.

 **May 26**

Grace went to the pool house with Christian to tell Ana about Elena Lincoln's suicide. Christian was worried the news would make Ana's blood pressure spike. She needed to hear the news from him and not the media.

"I'm sorry for any family she had and any friends," Ana said. "How does this affect us? Because I will not be a hypocrite and attend her funeral." She looked at Christian.

"Elena's will stipulates that Mom make arrangements for the funeral. I'm listed as the executor of her estate." Christian explained. "I plan to hand the situation off as quickly as possible. I will not attend the funeral either."

Ana sighed. "Christian, I need you to promise me one thing…we never have to discuss this again. I don't want to talk about Elena Lincoln. I don't want to know any of the funeral arrangements. I don't want to know any of the executor duties or meetings. I don't plan to donate to any fund in her memory." Ana's thoughts overwhelmed her for a minute. _"She always acted like Lady Catherine de Berg who considered me an obnoxious, low-bred, mannerless hussy who didn't know her station in life."_

"I've told you the situation. There is nothing more to discuss." He kissed her on the forehead and left. Once he and Grace departed the pool house; he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry about Elena and me. I'm sorry about her death. I'm sorry we're stuck cleaning up the mess of her life."

"This too shall pass," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt thankful her son was in love with Ana. She was thankful he was able to be more demonstrative toward his family. But mostly, Grace Trevelyan Grey was thankful for her life and the people she loved…and she felt sorry because Elena would never know that kind of family closeness and love.

XX

"Mail," The guard passed a large manila envelope to Jack. He opened the package from Lindy and settled down to read her letter. He looked over the outline and synopsis page for each chapter. She contacted and interviewed fifteen families of victims of workplace shootings. She planned chapters on eleven victims and Elizabeth. Lindy separated each chapter into before the shooting, the shooting and then family and friends dealing with the aftermath. Elizabeth was scheduled to be Chapter Thirteen. Lindy said the research was in progress. He wondered just how much progress she had made.

Today he would read her work. Tomorrow he would edit her work. Monday he would re-read the edits and pull the pages which had changes. He would respond to her letter and return the corrected pages to her. He didn't understand her layout – it was not alphabetical or chronological. He renumbered the chapters chronologically. It made Lindy's book flow better. He wondered why her current publisher didn't recommend it. He also wondered about Lindy's dedication – it was missing from the book. Perhaps it wasn't written yet.

 **May 27**

Kate Skyped Ana and arranged the laptop so Ana could see the guests at her birthday party. Ana watched Kate open birthday presents and watched everyone having a great time. She had tea while they did, enjoying the menu of mini chicken and brie tea sandwiches, petite vanilla scones and strawberry crème petit fours. Kate thanked Ana for the briefcase with portable scanner, solar charger and organizer which held a tablet and notetaking supplies. The zippered front of the organizer could hold a phone, money and ID. It had a removable keyring built into the zipper slider. Kate swore to take it with her every time she was conducting an interview or researching in the field.

When the birthday party was over, Ana called Zann. "I'm tired of not spending any time with my family and friends. The pool house is a lonely place some days! I worry about being able to be around society when I get the hell out of here."

"Then you must leave the pool house when you are physically able and socialize with anyone – nurses, family, etc." Zann said. "Plus you need to Skype with everyone possible – especially work when you are physically capable."

XX

"Happy un-Birthday to you," Kate sang from the doorway of their ensuite. She strutted around their master suite in emerald silk baby doll and mules, lighting a few candles and turning off the lights.

"Un-birthday?" Elliot grinned.

"My birthday, your un-birthday," Kate said.

"Do I get presents for my un-birthday? Other than spanking your lily-white ass?" Elliot asked.

"Check the master closet." Kate grinned and slid into bed beside him. "I've emptied one wall with multiple hanging rods for you. I also emptied half the wall with shelves and dresser drawers for you. This week I will help you move your clothes from your home office to our master closet."

 **May 28**

"You didn't mind not sailing today?" Christian asked. It had been an unsettling day. Elena's obit was in the paper and his parents didn't go sailing. He suspected his mother was in tears about Elena's death but didn't want anyone to know. Mia, Elliot and Kate were equally reserved. WDOC revealed the reason Elena killed herself. She learned she had ovarian cancer. Her autopsy revealed it was stage two. With chemotherapy and proper treatment, she had a 70% recovery rate. Tomorrow Mia and Mom would tackle the issue of planning Elena's private funeral. His Dad would help handle his executor tasks.

"I didn't mind not being seasick. I had to make Kate quit face-to-face calling me because of the movement of the boat or the sea behind her. Luke and Sam sent pictures of the weekend in Las Vegas so far. Dad and José emailed hello. Mom and Bob spent their morning at the tennis court with friends. I researched baby nursery designs. I have three I like. They are nautical – which you should like." Ana showed him the sites she bookmarked. We can keep the ideas we like best from each of them to create a room for Teddy."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not so much. I'm a little tired. Come lay down with me and talk." Ana offered.

"Always so eager for information, Mrs. Grey." He gently slid in beside her and cradled her in his arms.

"Why do you like sailing?" Ana asked.

'Dad loved sailing. He learned when he was a teenager living in Detroit. That's how he met Mom. They were both on an end-of-summer sailing tour before they went to college in the fall. They both had scholarships at Ann Arbor. Dad took legal classes; Mom took medical classes. When they moved here, they went sailing on summer weekends on Grandpa Theo's boat when Mom wasn't working. I loved the sunshine, the sky, the sea, the freedom. Before I was a teenager; we moved into this house and my parents bought their own boat."

"How did you become a helicopter pilot?" Ana asked.

"First, I want to tell you why. Santa brought me a helicopter for my first Christmas as Christian Grey. Elliott got lots of Legos, I got a set of Matchbox cars with a garage and a helicopter. It was blue. I think it's still in a box on my closet shelf in my bedroom at Mom and Dad's house. I loved that helicopter and 'flew' it through almost every room of the house. When I go back to the main house tonight; I'll look for it."

"So when did you start taking lessons?" Ana asked.

"Actually, it's the why that's more interesting. Harrison Ford rescued a hiker in August, 2000 around Jackson Hole, Wyoming. I thought it was totally cool at the time and thought about taking lessons. However, it wasn't until I went to a business conference in 2007 that I was reintroduced to the passion of flying. The conference was on the use of recycled plastics for industrial uses. I was buying a factory at the time that used recycled plastics to make cell phone cases, charging stations, laptop carry cases, monitor risers, etc. At the time, most recycled plastics ended up as outdoor furniture, picnic benches, etc."

"We could sign up for a helicopter tour of Phoenix and Albuquerque as part of the pre-conference. I met and talked to one of the helicopter pilots. I had some money to burn and the helicopter pilot had free time, so I hired him for a three-day helicopter tour once the conference ended."

"Flying with him was exciting and just fucking fun. I loved looking at the instrument panel, so the pilot understood I was interested. He explained about the procedures – the ground classes, the flight classes, the instrument qualification and the solo flights. He explained the level of commitment I needed to get my license. He recommended a school in Seattle." Christian laughed.

"My demo lesson was an introduction to ground training, an overview of helicopter systems and a half-hour flight where I was able to take control of the helicopter. I was hooked. I stepped out of the helicopter and walked directly into the school office and signed up for classes. Every weekend possible I got in my hours for private pilot training and then I took the instrument pilot program. I never intended to fly professionally, it was a hobby for me, like sailing or kick boxing. For $15,000 I got my training, my FAA medical exam, my oral and flight exam, books and supplies." He sighed. "I began test flying helicopters and when I flew my first Eurostar; I was hooked."

"So when did you get your glider license?" Ana asked.

"2008 was a busy year. I got my student pilot license first; but due to business demands; I remained a student pilot a lot longer than I planned. Some Saturdays and Sundays I had four glider flights, one in the morning and one in the late afternoon/early evening. Once I completed my solo hours, then I worked on my private glider pilot license."

"While GEH owns Charlie Tango and the jet; we don't own a glider. It's easier to rent one wherever I go. I have a great club I use in Seattle, one in New York and the one I used in Savannah. While we were on our honeymoon, I gathered information about a glider group in Surrey." Christian kissed her hair. "My turn for a question. While I was at WSUV's graduation this year, I realized you had a 4.0 GPA at WSUV, but you weren't the valedictorian. I wondered why?"

"There were four of us who had a 4.0 GPA. Kate had the most credits; she had a double major in English and Journalism. Therefore, she was the valedictorian. She was number one in our graduating class; I was number three."

"You'll always be number one to me," Christian murmured. "I really need to touch you, to reconnect with you." He kissed her as gently as he could despite his growing need. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

"I appreciate the offer of gentle; but I need you too," Ana reached for him, kissing him deep and hard. "Remember our first night together…my back to your front…"

"God yes…you were so wet and ready for me. I moved slowly to savor the feel of being inside you…" Christian almost moaned.

"I liked it too," Ana bit her lip…and Christian lost any hesitation he had at burying himself in her.

 **May 29**

"How did it go?" Christian asked.

"He was charged with misdemeanor stalking. The court signed a 'no-contact' order. He is not allowed 1000 feet near Sophie, me, the condo I own; Grey House or any Grey properties." Taylor said. "He's due for trial in 90 days. Family Court is not pleased about my ex-wife using a photo journalist to stalk me for pictures of Mrs. Grey to net them a pay day. There will be a court-ordered conversation with her about it once he goes to trial and we have an outcome." Taylor paused. "I talked with Detective Clark at SPD. They will keep the reason Barnes was arrested quiet to keep people from getting ideas."

"Our other problem today is the media wants a comment about Elena Lincoln's suicide." Christian noted. "Make sure Communications and PR express our sympathy to her family and friends; otherwise neither Grey House nor I have a response. The press release should list places for cancer patients and their families to get help." He called Franco and Isaac to discuss Elena issues.

In an email to John; Christian vented his reactions to Elena's death. He was angry she killed herself; leaving his family to deal with the fallout of her life. He was saddened because she took her life instead of fighting for it. He was torn between the suicide doctrine of the Catholic Church and his fervent hope there was a special circle in hell for people who abused children.

He acknowledged John was right, he was Elena's socially, physically, emotionally and verbally abused sexual partner. His journey of self-awareness began shortly before he met Ana but she was the reason he wanted to be a good man. He wanted to deserve her; deserve her love.

 **May 30**

After Antonia checked Ana's physical condition, they practiced the breathing and relaxation exercises. Then they practiced the sitting exercises. Then Antonia taught Ana three standing poses. "You did well; but you need to rest and rehydrate." She handed Ana a bottle of cold vitamin water. "You are doing very well. I hope you will be well enough to attend class in person before Baby Bump's delivery date."

"I would like to get better so I can go back to work sometime this year." Ana said. "As it is; after maternity leave, we're in the midst of holidays. It may be next year before I get back to the office."

"We do an end of session baby shower – which will be the first or second Saturday in October. Think about something you would like for your baby or nursery. I need a list of three items by Labor Day Weekend. We put a $100 minimum and $150 maximum limit on the gifts. No gift cards – we want to open packages. If you can't join us except by Skype, we would get your present to and from you before the event." Antonia said.

"Sounds like fun," Ana commented.

"We don't play silly shower games because we have a couple of fun activities. Then we have a catered lunch and open our presents." Antonia said. "The ladies share their current Lamaze stories and they bring pictures of the baby's nursery. Additionally, I would need to know if you can't attend because there are things to be done for the activities."

"No," Ana said. "No pictures of Baby Grey's nursery. I'll show decor we considered, but I won't show you pictures of the nursery."

"We have signed NDAs," Antonia argued.

"No pictures…I don't want someone knowing there's an apple tree outside my son's nursery and have easy egress." Ana lied.

"I understand," Antonia said. "Now, let's practice those relaxation techniques I taught you. I think this conversation stressed you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 11**

 **June 1**

 **Elena Lincoln leaves no suicide note!  
** Media left to speculate reasons.

 **Anastasia tells Christian: I won't be there!  
** Anastasia Steele Grey refuses to attend Elena Lincoln's funeral; Grey family embarrassed by her actions!

 **He's busy taking over the world!  
She's busy undermining their marriage!**

Our watch of two highly paid divorce lawyers in Seattle have noted six secret meetings! The law firms are under gag order by Family Court! Sources postulate the Grey marriage will be over before the first anniversary!

XX

"It was too classy for the likes of her. I searched for two hours to find a white marble urn with gold veins. Mom searched for hours for the picture of Elena from the first Coping Together event. She was quite striking looking before the Botox and her obsession with red lipstick and animal prints. I wasn't sure I'd have the picture prepared by the time visitation started last night." Mia whispered to Christian. "Mom's been edgy…upset all morning. Please do what you can to make her smile." Mia sighed. "I don't suppose you'd take the ashes and dump them at sea?"

Christian shook his head no.

"I understand," she said. "I'm giving them to Franco along with the picture and flowers we used for the service. He can decide what to do with the ashes and picture afterwards. I just find it sad no one, except for Mom, wanted to say a word of remembrance. She told a marvelous story about meeting Elena and their disastrous first Coping Together event. She could have been a public speaker. It was the right amount of nostalgia and laughter, without dwelling on sorrow."

"No one tried to gossip about Elena with Mom?" Christian asked.

"I imagine they will gossip at the wake, which is tonight at the Post Alley de Luca Concepts." Mia said. "Franco and Isaac asked me to set the menu and libations for the evening. I even arranged for drivers if anyone imbibes too much. They are hosting an elegant affair. Like I said…too classy for Elena Lincoln."

"Well, I'm not looking forward to this afternoon's conclave," Christian muttered; pushing his plate away. Dealing with Elena's crap wrecked his appetite.

XX

"I don't care what the will says," Christian finally spoke. "It should have been updated after her arrest and incarceration. Whatever funds remain after paying off the IRS, SPD, WDOC, etc., are to be donated to Harborville Center. I will not claim executor fees. I'm not responsible for paying her final debts." He passed legal paperwork over to the court representative.

Rawson, Elena's lawyer, tried to argue with Christian. "I think Elena would prefer her money go to one of her longtime companions – Lawrence Lincoln or Isaac Reynolds." His eyes drifted over Christian; assessing him and the situation. Why did Elena name him as executor? Why not his mother who was her supposed friend?

"Isaac suggested this course of action; Franco and I concur. You are cordially invited to submit your final bill to the 'estate'; but the amount you may charge is constrained by the court. Please bear that in mind." Christian said. "Neither Franco, who worked for Elena since she started the salons, nor Isaac who has been her companion for years, want anything to do with her tainted funds. We plan to donate the balance to care for victims of abuse."

"I won't file for fees," Rawson assured the gathered group. "I'm as anxious to see the end of this as you are." He planned to give Lawrence Lincoln $500K and tell him there was no more money. It meant Rawson would have almost $3.25 million he never had to share with anyone, ever, not even the IRS.

XX

"Thank you for the offer," Isaac told Elena's friend, "but I'm not interested in being a kept man or a sex toy. Please feel free to enjoy the buffet and the champagne; but I'm not on the menu."

"Jeanette," Franco air kissed her cheeks upon his approach. "I hope you aren't abandoning me for my colleague, Isaac."

"No, I asked, he's not interested," she faux pouted.

"In more ways than one," Isaac informed Franco. "I was quite black and white about it…no _grey_ areas of discussion." Jeanette wanted him to assume the Grey doppelganger persona. She offered a great deal of money for a few hours of personal time. She hinted there were half a dozen women who were willing to share his time and pay well also. She was willing to make arrangements for him.

"Well, I think that deserves a toast," Franco understood Isaac's code. He poured more champagne in their glasses. When Jeanette wandered off, Franco confided in Isaac. "Lawrence Lincoln's wandering around, trying to glean information about Christian Grey's activities the year Elena opened the Post Alley salon. It's the same sort of questions he asked over a month ago."

"What the hell?" Isaac said. "I suppose the no-contact orders are vacated since Elena's death. Well, Lincoln can ask away; I had no answer then and I have no answer now. We should inform Grey."

"Let's let Lincoln ask questions so we can tell Grey what he asking." Franco suggested.

"Brilliant," Isaac murmured. "But let's tape the conversations; in case Grey needs them for getting a no-contact order against Lawrence Lincoln."

XX

"Fine," Rawson said through gritted teeth, "I had intended to split Elena's hidden funds with you but I will give you $750K for your signature on a nondisclosure agreement and your guarantee of silence!"

"It's certainly not as much as she would have been worth if she had behaved; but it's more than the donation to Harborville Center." Lincoln chortled.

"Well, I hope you're in a good mood when you hear the next item on the agenda," Rawson said. "Since Elena's no-contact orders for all disinterested parties have been vacated by her death; if you have questions; you'd better get all the answers you can get before they decide to file no-contact orders against you."

Lincoln seethed. He need more time to investigate Christian Grey's past in hopes it would translate into a large payday for him. Lincoln Timber was struggling right now – between housing, paper industry and wood furniture downturns, cheaper international imports, logging protesters, etc. What would he do if he had to liquidate Lincoln Timber? He was too young to retire and too old to start over. With enough money - $20 million – he could buy a beachfront home in Mexico, find a trophy wife and fuck his way to old age. When he left Rawson's office; he mailed an anonymous letter to the FBI. He had mailed a few dozen anonymous letters to the SPD asking why they weren't investigating Grey for the mysterious disappearance of his wife. He wanted to keep Christian Grey off center until he was ready to strike to destroy him…like Grey destroyed his life when he caught him fucking Elena.

 **June 2**

"Today I will concentrate on a warm up pose, Knee Rocking." Antonia said, "This pose improves flexibility in the hips, pelvic and groin area. It helps alleviate pressure on your nerves and joints. Sit in a cross-legged position with your left leg on top. If necessary, lean against a wall to support your back."

At the end of the class, Ana was glad to sit quietly for a few minutes. The nurse offered her a shower followed by a vanilla smoothie. Ana sat in the shower; letting hot water cascade over her.

"Do you need help to shower," Christian asked.

"Not really," Ana said, "But I wouldn't object to having company."

Christian grinned and started stripping.

 **June 3**

"I loved your article on the Farmer's Markets. I just don't think I'll get to visit any of them this year," Ana said. "I didn't make it to José's or Sam's graduation. I didn't make it to your birthday. I didn't make it to Memorial Day events. I'm just hoping to be able to make it to our Father's Day event."

"The article turned out alright, but it wasn't my favorite one," Kate said. "I received notice my one-year review will be June twenty-ninth. I'm sure I will do fine. Six of my articles have had the highest online readership numbers."

"So what's the problem?" Ana asked.

"I want _Seattle Times_ to offer me a full-time job; but I don't want them to offer me a full-time job. This week's article isn't one of my favorites because I really didn't have time to think of a new spin for it. I meant to interview some of the shoppers and find some new, fun recipes to accompany the article; but it didn't happen. I meant to interview some of the organic farmers and visit their farms; but it didn't happen either." Kate sighed.

"You could have asked Gail, or Mia for help," Ana said. "Gail makes a citrus vinaigrette to die for and Mia makes grilled peaches when Carrick barbeques."

"Elliot and I need to make decisions about the wedding. I love Grace; she's not giving us 'things to consider' every week like my mother." Kate laughed. "I can't believe it took a month to settle on the _Save the Date_ cards. Mom hates the date we picked; so it was the first hurdle for us. Elliot and I want September 30th. It will be the biggest full moon in years, not to mention it's a blue moon. Elliot set Mom off on a tangent when he suggested the theme to our wedding be Blue Moon. He suggested we marry outdoors after dark and serve Blue Moon beer instead of champagne. Dad laughed so hard I thought he'd pee his pants. It's like Dad and Elliot are going to be best playmates from now on."

"Your mom loves him, she's just stressed right now," Ana said.

"If one more person emailed me a suggestion for our _Save the Date_ cards; I would have lost the plot. God bless Elliot…I finally told him to choose. I didn't care as long as we had it done. I also told him to pick the wedding bands. As long as he's comfortable wearing it for the rest of his life; it's one less thing I have to manage. I have faith in him – my engagement ring is gorgeous. He won't select something ugly."

"How's your mom handling Elliot's choices?" Ana laughed.

"It's a good thing she loves him…because she hasn't been happy about some of his choices or decisions. The wedding menu is still in contention. Mom wants a plated dinner. Dad supports Elliot's request for food stations or a buffet. Mom wants to have veto power over the invitation list…she thinks she has to invite every bride she's met through her business in the last decade. Elliot refuses to invite people we do not know. He says people he can't identify by name or I can't identify by name are eliminated from the guest list first. Mom wanted to send 500 _Save the Date_ cards…Elliot said 150 cards was about 50 too many. Mom wants the ceremony at the cathedral…Elliot wants an outdoor wedding."

"What do you want?" Ana asked.

"Elliot…and if required…we'll elope in Vegas in blue jeans…and honeymoon in a third world country without cell service so my mother can't find me. I'll do it; I mean it." Kate said.

"Well then my sister-from-another-mother…I suggest you start writing down what you want. Dig out the wedding binder I know you have. Determine what is important and what you can let go. You can't have a Kate Middleton wedding in four months. Mia's good; but she's not _THAT_ good."

"I know you can't go wedding gown shopping with me; so will you Skype with me when I do? I've narrowed it down to six Vera Wang gowns. I want your honest opinion. My mother, grandmothers, Grace, Grandma Frannie and Mia will be there. Seriously…I need a voice of reason." Kate pleaded.

"I will be available." Ana said thoughtfully. "I had an idea…it's purely evil…but an idea. Why don't you do to your mom what Mia did to Carla? Redirection? Misdirection? Once you pick your dress; have your mom concentrate on the old, borrowed, blue, penny in your shoe issues? While she's busy obsessing over those little things…you and Elliot pick what you want. Christian and I had most of that figured out before we met with any of you."

 **June 4**

"I'm sorry about this, Mr. Grey," Detective Clark spoke. "Since I have history with Mrs. Grey and you…I asked to be the one to talk to you. We've received dozens of missing person reports for Mrs. Grey. I will not distress you by stating the number of them who think you've killed Mrs. Grey and disposed of her body at sea. Please talk to me…Missing Persons wants to involve the FBI and get warrants to search your companies, you home at Hunts Point, your penthouse at Escala and your penthouse in New York."

Christian swore. "There's no need for search warrants. Taylor, road trip."

"I'm afraid you have to come with my partner and me," Detective Clark said.

"No, you may ride with me in my vehicle and your partner may follow behind in your car. Or, you can have a vehicle in front of us and one behind us. We're driving to Grey Manor in Bellevue." Christian said. He made a phone call. "Mrs. Greggory, will you prepare coffee and pastries for a dozen men? We're incoming." He listened. "The patio of the pool house will be fine. It's a nice day. Have Sawyer allow us entry at the gate."

XX

Sawyer let them onto the property; and once the gate closed, he walked over to Christian's SUV. He entered the front passenger door. "Mrs. Grey had a rough morning. I doubt she will let anyone in the pool house. I arranged tables and chairs on the patio outside the sunroom door. Mrs. Greggory will bring refreshments."

At Grey Manor, Christian led four police officers to the patio of the pool house. They were greeted by quiet grounds and an empty pool. Christian made another call. "Ana, honey, we have visitors. Can you come to the patio door of the sunroom? I understand, take your time."

"Coffee, gentlemen? It will be a few minutes because we just caught Ana getting out of the shower."

Taylor helped Mrs. Greggory serve the officers. "Gentlemen, this is Mrs. Greggory, she is the housekeeper for Carrick and Grace Grey." They all nodded, but kept their eyes on Christian.

Christian's phone rang. He answered it and laughed at the text on the screen. "Mrs. Grey says no pictures, she's sans makeup."

The drapes on the patio door of the sunroom opened and Ana stood there, in a soft blue brushed cotton dress with full sleeves to cover her PICC. Slight scoop neck and empire style; it hid her baby bump and ended just above her knees. She wore a pair of blue ballet slippers. The blue of the dress accented the blue of her eyes. Her hair was brushed in a side ponytail. She waved at Christian and the men, before she opened the sliding glass door and spoke to them through the screen. "I'm sorry, but I've been ill from complications of mononucleosis. You have to keep your distance but I will talk to you." She accepted the chair and a bottle of water offered by the nurse.

"How long have you had mono?" Detective Clark asked.

"I was hospitalized on January second. I was hospitalized again in March. With my doctor's approval; I moved to the pool house. I can't do stairs and there are days when I'm fatigued. It is easier to deal with a compact space. I'm still under doctor's care. I won't be doing any public appearances for a while. Just to assure you of who I am; please ask any questions."

She endured fifteen minutes of questions, before explaining, "Christian and I are not separated. We are not getting a divorce. Obviously he did not kill me and dump my body in the ocean. Sheesh…watch 'made-for-TV' movies much? As you can see, I haven't been well. I need you to sign nondisclosure agreements stating you don't discuss this little visit with the world."

Detective Clark cleared his throat. "I think we've imposed on Mrs. Grey long enough." The officers rose, thanking the Greys for the hospitality.

"If you will wait a minute, I'd like to kiss my wife goodbye and help her back to bed." Christian said. "Please follow me back to my office – I will give you copies of her doctor's excuse."

 **June 9**

"Today's pose is called the Sideways Swing. It's purpose is to tone and strengthen the muscles along the sides of your body. It aids digestion. It increases the flexibility of your spine." Antonia said. She played the DVD showing how to position the body for the pose and then execution of the pose itself. It was tiring but fun to learn something new.

XX

"Michael, I'm surprised to see you," Susannah said.

"You received another letter from Lawrence Lincoln," Michael said, sliding it across the table to her.

"Lawrence Lincoln?" Susannah was surprised. "This does not bode well." She opened the letter and read. "Not just no, but OH HELL NO." She sighed.

"There's more," Michael passed her a letter from the WDOC, notifying them of the death of Elena Lincoln. "The last time he contacted you; I sent a letter to WDOC notifying them he violated your no-contact order against Elena Lincoln."

"She's dead?" Susannah was shocked.

"I inquired –WDOC postulates she suspected she had cancer and ended her life. An autopsy confirmed she had stage two ovarian cancer." Michael explained.

"There's a special place in hell," Susannah murmured. "His letter didn't say anything about Elena's death. He wants me to add him to my visitor list. He says he has questions about Christian Grey and his contacts from 2004-2005. I didn't know Mr. Grey in 2004-2005. Additionally, I signed a nondisclosure agreement. I don't know Lawrence Lincoln, but if he's asking questions about Christian Grey, I'm immediately suspicious."

"We need to be proactive. I will copy Lincoln's letter and send it to Christian Grey. I know you aren't supposed to have contact with him; but he needs to know Lincoln's asking questions about him." Michael said. "I will explain you gave me permission as your lawyer to ensure Mr. Grey was apprised of the situation."

"I think we need a stronger response," Susannah said.

"A no-contact order?" Michael asked. "Since Elena's is vacated?"

"Yes, with copies to Grey and IDOC so they know I don't intend to deal with him." Susannah said.

 **June 13**

"The running track is done, the screened gazebo is built. The housekeeper and the au pair suites have been renovated into guest suites. We closed off the housekeeper entrance to the kitchen and opened an entrance to the hall via the living area. The new kitchen wall has been painted." He pointed out changes on the blueprint. "The pier is done. The boat house is in progress. It will be done around Labor Day. The pool and pool house are in progress. I anticipate they will be done before the middle of August. We will increase our efforts on the triplex. We will have it finished before Labor Day also. I know Ana is anxious to move to Escala in August and back to Hunts Point in September."

"You've been busy," Ana smiled.

"As quick as you pick the colors for the baby's room; we'll get it painted and carpeted for you." Elliot offered. "We'll use eco materials which don't produce fumes so the nursery won't make you ill."

"Are you burying yourself in our projects to avoid Celeste?" Ana laughed.

"Please assure me Kate won't become her mother when she's older," Elliot asked.

"I think she will be more like Keaton when she's older," Christian said. "Just like Ana is more like Ray than Carla. Since I like Ray, I'm not worried about future Ana."

Elliot considered his advice and then grinned. "I could handle that – Keaton works hard, plays hard and doesn't sweat the small stuff."

 **June 15**

"I brought the paperwork for you to register for Lamaze classes. You have to decide what works best for you. The class usually takes twelve hours. You can take it in one to three hour classes. There are four, six and eight week courses available." Dr. Greene handed off the paperwork to Christian.

Dr. Greene consulted Ana's chart. "You've gained a pound; which is a good thing. While the nausea before noon continues, your episodes have not been as lengthy or painful for you. Let's continue the IV vitamins, feedings and hydration. Although you are feeling better; you must take care not to exhaust yourself."

She lubricated Ana's stomach; preparing for the sonogram. "Have you felt the baby move?" She asked Ana.

"Yes, the movements are stronger now." Ana said. "He's very active when he hears Christian's voice."

"Talk to him, read to him, play music for him. I don't recommend headphones on your tummy." Dr. Greene said. "I did a lengthy anatomy scan to assess his size and growth. He's right on target for length and weight. And, your baby is definitely a boy."

 **June 16**

"You support a lot of weight in your uterus during pregnancy. Today's poses are the Dog and the Cat pose. They strengthen and relax your lower back. They increase spine flexibility. They stretch muscles along the back, neck and arms. If you complete several repetitions of them in the morning and at night; it helps relieve tension in the lower back." Antonia showed the class how to assume the poses and how to transition between the two. "Don't overextend your neck or overarch your back. Slow, steady fluid movements."

Christian observed as Ana finished her class and said goodbye to her classmates. He stayed out of sight of the Skype, but noted the last woman to say goodbye was Sabine Falco. He researched his list of NDAs for Ana's yoga class…and was confused and surprised by the list. Normally, if Ana were well, he'd haul her to the green room, tie her up and spank her for her failure to inform him about being in proximity to Sabine. However…it wasn't an option right now. He needed an answer; but did not want to upset her.

Ana gave him a rundown of her day. She had learned not to eat before yoga class, opting instead for nutrients via IV in the morning. She accepted the vitamin water from the nurse and headed for the shower. He enjoyed joining her in the shower. She giggled at the appropriate times when his soapy hands slid all over her body. "Are you hungry…we can have lunch after our shower."

"Starving," she said, biting her lip. "Christian, there is a scientific study which says pregnant women who perform oral sex during their pregnancy have a greatly reduced risk of miscarriage. The theory claims the female body is exposed to male genetic material, making her immune system less likely to attack a fetus bearing those traits."

"Are you trying to distract me? I'm busy…" He smirked. He remembered quite explicitly the first bath they enjoyed together.

"Be quiet and sit down…your wife is horny and ready to ravish your body." Ana ordered.

He sighed and gathered her in his arms. "Nice deflection; I've forgotten how you use deflection on your mother and Kate. However, we have to talk about the pregnant woman in the room."

"I'm not giving up yoga because Sabine is in the class." Ana stepped away from him and rinsed off. "Christian, we have a signed NDA from all the pregnant ladies. I like them; everyone is pleasant and none of them are overly curious about you. I am the only one who attends by Skype, so I don't join the lunch afterward, baby clothes shopping and mother-to-be bonding rituals. I would like to continue taking yoga classes from Antonia after Teddy is born; but I can arrange for a one-on-one sessions at the house or the Grey Annex gym." She sighed. "Why didn't you know Sabine was taking the class?"

"The reason I didn't realize she was taking the class was Olivia typed the list of ladies names. Somehow she read or her computer auto corrected Sabine Keyes as Sabrina Keys." He finished washing her hair and rinsed it clean. "Yoga is important for you and the baby; so I won't ask you to quit the class. However; I would prefer you continue to attend by Skype to keep the questions to a minimum. Plus, I have no intention of attending the same Lamaze class as your yoga group." He sighed. "Now that we've finished our discussion; can we finish our shower and engage in other pleasant activities?"

 **June 18**

"We asked all of you to join us, because we felt it was a good idea to reveal Baby Grey's gender." He paused until Gail's chocolate cake was cut; revealing blueberry filling. "Yes, Baby Grey is a boy! We have picked a name already." Christian announced.

"I hope you don't pick a geeky name," Carla said via Skype.

"Didn't you hear? Geeky names are all the rage now. Geeks grow up to be billionaires." Elliot laughed.

"We've chosen Theodore Raymond," Christian announced. "The doctor said it's a strong name for a strong boy. Our name choice is not up for discussion or debate." He stepped over to share the hugs from Grandpa Theo and Grandma Frannie.

"A present for you," Gail handed Christian a present.

"Chef Daddy classes?" He asked when he opened the gift certificatae.

"I got a gift certificate too," Taylor said. "Gail plans to teach you and me how to burn toast."

"Because?" Christian asked.

"Because Ana is pregnant and you need to learn to be more than microwave capable and so does Jason." Gail explained. "I know you can hire a chef; but there will be times you and Ana want to be alone with Teddy and be a family. There will be times when Jason and I want to be alone with Sophie as a family. Takeout food and delivery pizza are not as healthy as what I can teach you. Both of you need to be kitchen savvy."

"I can make sub sandwiches," Christian argued.

"I'm good at barbeques," Jason argued.

"Chef Daddy classes…no argument," Gail said, halting all argument and discussion.

"Could I talk to you about this?" Kate asked. "Elliot and I need to learn to cook and I think it would be a great topic for a story."

XX

"No delivery stories," Ana insisted when Carla began during the lull in conversation. "I don't need to know you were in labor 28 hours with me. It will just scare Christian and make me nauseous. Thank you for Skyping with us during the lunch." Ana paused when Kate interrupted.

"No belly touching either; Teddy is as opinionated as his father and likes his personal space as much as his mother." Kate informed Carla. "I'm thrilled Dad got the first public picture of Baby Grey Bump and reported it! It was uploaded on Kavanagh Media's website an hour ago. I'll email you some of the candid shots."

"I'm pleased to see you aren't losing your figure," Carla said. "So many women use 'eating for two' excuse to stuff their faces."

"I'd settle for not having prolonged bouts of morning sickness," Ana said.

"And you claim labor stories are disgusting," Carla nagged.

"Love you Mom, but I'm fatigued. We're saying goodbye to everyone and then we're leaving." Ana shut down the Skype.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey," Sawyer interrupted their family brunch. There are two women here who insist on talking to you."

"Who are they?" Christian asked in a low tone of voice.

"They just said to tell you they are Barney's mother and Emily's mother." Sawyer said.

"Crap," Ana said in a low tone of voice. "Emily said her mom was upset about them moving in together."

XX

"Ladies," Christian allowed them to vent; but enough was enough. They trespassed on his good mood and on his patience. "Seriously, I'm not firing Barney. I'm not threatening to fire Barney. I'm not counseling Barney. His work contract bans fraternizing with coworkers. However, Emily is not a coworker, she is employed by one of my subsidiary firms. I invited my friend and employee to our wedding. Ana invited her friend and coworker to our wedding. They met, they like each other, they are adults and they are living together."

He held up a hand to squelch their protests.

"We have nothing to discuss. If Barney and Emily decided to take a three-week vacation to avoid holiday events with their separate families…perhaps you should have ensured Barney felt welcome at Emily's family events and vice versa. I sincerely hope they elope while they are gone because I need Barney at work and Ana needs Emily at work."

"Mrs. Grey," Emily's mother spoke quickly. "I'm sure distance does not keep you from enjoying a close relationship with your mother…"

"If you are comfortable presenting a united front _against_ Barney and Emily being together…why can't you work _together_ to support them? Don't tell me Emily isn't good for Barney and vice versa…because they are the only ones who can decide for themselves. They share the same interests, religion and family values; plus they love and support each other. What part of _better_ do you want for them?" Ana turned to Christian, "I'm tired, Christian. We need to go."

Christian observed Ana's face. He realized the excessive perfume used by the two ladies was making her nauseous. "Sorry ladies, Ana is experiencing a fragile pregnancy, it's time for her to rest." He picked up Ana and carried her out of the restaurant to their SUV, pausing to kiss her for the benefit of the few paparazzi who took their picture.

"Are you going to be ill?" He asked, helping her into the SUV.

"Not now, since I'm breathing unpolluted air," Ana said.

"Indeed," Christian laughed, "in more ways than one."

"I thought I had mother issues," Ana sighed.

"Thank you for my birthday present and the Father's Day gift from you and Teddy," Christian kissed her temple. "I'm taking Elliot gliding tomorrow, since you don't want to go."

"After Teddy is born and I'm healthy again…we'll take a weekend away with one another to go sailing, gliding…" Ana started to say.

"Playing…in the green room," Christian whispered in her ear; smirking when she blushed.

XX

 **Lots of ties in his future!  
Christian Grey's is going to be a father!**

(Kavanagh Media Online)

"Which one do you like best?" Christian asked; showing Ana all the pictures online.

"This one," Ana said, pointing at the Kavanagh Media picture where Christian was on his knees, hugging her baby bump against his cheek, his eyes closed, with a blissful look on his face. Ana was looking down at him while caressing his curls. "I wouldn't mind having this one for the baby book."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey," Christian ordered thee 8x10 pictures for her, his desk at work and his desk at home. He forwarded a copy of it to her mother. "The _Savannah Times_ , by the way, got an exclusive report from _Kavanagh Media_. It will be announced in Monday's paper." He chuckled. "Dad will call and warn Carla and Bob their NDA is still in effect."

XX

"I came to spend Father's Day with Dad." Lindy said. "I'm taking the last load of my things to Raleigh tomorrow. I need time to settle in before I start my new job. I used Elizabeth's bank account to pay off my student loans and put a sizeable down payment on a condo. I need to retitle Elizabeth's car, register and insure it. I need to get a cell phone carrier in Raleigh and have my utilities activated. I have to check in July first and get medical, eye and dental exams, drug tested, fingerprinted, photographed, security badge and work ID, etc. before I start my new job July ninth."

"I hoped you'd stay a few days," her mother sounded disappointed.

"My offer still stands; if you or Dad need funds to buy out a year or two of retirement time; I have funds set aside for you. I would be glad to help you both retire with 30 years in the school district. I know you and Dad have retirement plans; I'm offering you a head start on them." Lindy said.

"Let's just get you started in your life. Dad and I could come to Raleigh over Labor Day weekend." Her mother said. "I would like to see your new condo. Are you considering going back to school in a year or two?"

"I took the job in Raleigh for two reasons – the salary and perks and because Raleigh is closer to you than Albuquerque. I'm through with academia for a while." Lindy couldn't wait to get moved to Raleigh. Jack was right; she needed distance from her parents. She needed the first week of July to polish and submit the first twelve chapters of the book on handgun violence and its effect on families. Her first chapter impressed the publishing company. She was able to take alarming statistics about workplace shootings and massage them into palatable information any non-law-enforcement person could understand. Chapters 2-12 were interviews and history of eleven families who lost family members to workplace shootings. Each chapter was broken into three sections, before the shooting, the shooting and the aftermath and grieving for the families. Pictures were donated by families and accessed from police reports. Every family told her how they dealt with wrongful death suits. It encouraged her to continue moving forward with her research into Elizabeth's death. She rented a mailbox in Richmond and forwarded her mail from there to a mailbox in Raleigh; effectively funneling her mail away from her mother's prying eyes.

XX

"Emily," Barney proposed at sunset on the balcony of their cabin on a cruise ship. "I give you my hand; I give you my heart; I give you my love. I want to build a life together, to be friends, lovers and partners for the rest of our lives." He presented her with a one carat halo engagement ring.

"I want all those things with you too," Emily smiled down at Barney. "I want one other thing…I don't want to tell anyone until we return home."

"Not a problem," Barney said. "I took your father out for lunch before we set sail. I asked him for your hand in marriage. He gave me his blessing and swore to keep our secret until we were ready to announce our engagement. I have an engagement announcement ready for the _Seattle Times_. They will publish it on the Fourth of July."

"Our Independence Day," Emily smiled.

'Let's go make fireworks of our own," Barney took her hand and led her into their cabin.

 **June 20**

 **The Gorgeous Greys are** _ **Growth-Oriented**_

( _Seattle Business Online_ )

 **Love and marriage and a baby carriage!**

( _Entertainment Exposé_ )

 **Knock us down with a feather!  
She's knocked up!**

( _Seattle Nooz_ )

XX

"You're concentrating on your breathing exercises today," Antonia noted. "Something stressing you?"

"Other than my mother disapproved of the dress I wore to the gender reveal party; which was photographed and announced in the media. Plus she disapproved of the venue, plus she disapproves of the fact I'm pregnant? She attended by Skype for the reveal and was miffed I didn't send the jet so she could attend in person. Plus the news in Savannah announced our pregnancy. Everyone's congratulating her about becoming a grandmother which requires her to be polite to them – so she's bitchy to me."

"Did you enjoy your gender reveal party?" Antonia asked.

"Mostly – once I factor out my mother and two other mothers – we had a great time. I was healthy enough to go out for a few hours; Christian and I had our pictures taken with one another; and thanks to the baby vitamins, I look healthy and my hair was supermodel gorgeous. I can recommend de Luca Concepts for women who need hypoallergenic beauty services while they are pregnant. Plus I flashed my baby bump to the universe." Ana laughed. "My best friend said the rain on Monday was from women in Seattle crying when they found out Christian and I aren't separating and there is a Baby Grey on the way. She said I broke a few thousand hearts."

"Well, that is enough to make me smile. Let's teach you a new pose." Antonia laughed.

XX

"I'm tired and a bit depressed at what I'm finding and not finding about Carla's family, so I am having Christian hire a private investigator for me." Ana told Zann about the list of baby/family/life questions from John.

"How's Christian coming with his Ella research?" Zann asked.

"We're not ready to go there. Christian and I, upon advice from his mom, have decided to have genetic testing done. We had blood drawn last Friday. Grace said we won't have information for about a month." Ana explained.

 **June 29**

"Are you sure?" Christian asked. "You're not too tired from the doctor's visit?"

"Christian, I thought it would be nice to have lunch together out on the patio." Ana said. "Gail brought a picnic lunch for us when she dropped off their itinerary for the next two weeks. She also brought a message. José is finally moved to Elliot's old condo. He wants to visit Sunday."

Christian shrugged. "So?"

"I thought we'd invite him to a barbeque here on the Fourth of July…along with Elliot and Kate…along with all your family…along with Ray…along with José, Senior. Barbeque, discuss the house, discuss the baby, discuss how we're decorating the nursery...ask Kate and Elliot about their wedding plans." Ana said. "You know…deflection."

"Fourth of July it is. Let's send an email to everyone and tell them our plans," Christian smiled.

XX

"Turtle Bay Resort, wedding on the beach, reception on the private patio," Mia confirmed plans with the wedding planner in Hawaii. "No arch, just the two rows of white chairs and the sand ceremony. Eight leis - white orchid and tuberose with Ti leaves – bride, groom, flower girl, matron of honor, best man and judge plus two guests. White orchid hair clip for the bride. Judge in his white robes and able to blow conch shell. White clothes – sarongs and sandals for ladies, white linen pants and shirts for men with sandals. Clothes will be delivered to hotel on Monday. Please get a seamstress for any alterations."

"The plane touches down at 10 a.m. on Monday. I will be at the private charter airstrip at Honolulu International Airport. My driver and I will pick up Mr. Taylor, Miss Taylor and Mrs. Jones and transport them to their hotel. While we are driving to their hotel; I will cover their itinerary with them. They applied for their marriage license online. It was delivered to my office for them. Monday is settling in at the hotel and some scuba/swim time. I've arranged for them to attend a luau and dinner show on Waikiki Beach."

"I ordered gifts for attendants, they will be delivered Tuesday morning. I need you at the Taylors' suite at nine to cover rehearsal plans." Mia continued to double check everything for the wedding.

 **June 30**

Dear Jack,

Sunset is here and I'm glad. It's been a busy day…and hot! It was 105 degrees today; so far it's been the hottest day of the year. Thank you for the book edits. Since I stayed inside with the air conditioner set at a comfortable level, I made changes as you suggested. I rearranged the chapters chronologically and made the necessary changes to the table of contents. Liza's chapter will be number nine instead of number thirteen. I worked for six hours on Liza's chapter.

I disagree with your suggestion I write the entirety of Liza's chapter. I think you should write the section on how you and Liza met and your relationship, including the wedding plans. If you can't; because it's too painful; I will utilize information from your letters and write it. I think the wedding information is critical. It shows Liza had plans for the future which didn't come to fruition. The lawyer says that information is critical when we go to court for the wrongful death suit.

I found a publisher in Raleigh – Southern Atlantic Publishing. I will inform them of the change in the layout. They understand I'm working on Liza's chapter and then there will be a chapter fourteen which will include an overview of current handgun legislation. Before Labor Day, they will contact certain parties in Seattle to obtain media release forms. They hope to have a launch date of March 15.

While wandering around Raleigh, I found an art gallery. Using my college graduation gift money and my own funds; I bought a large 'contemporary impressionism' oil painting as a graduation gift. The subject is sunset on the Atlantic Ocean. I took a picture and it will be the front of the thank you notes I have to send to everyone this week. I will include a printed picture of it with your letter.

I am as settled as I can be for now. The condo is an open plan space which realtors call "a family triangle". I arranged the second bedroom as a home office and exercise room. The longest wall holds three armories – media for TV for exercise DVDs and music; office armoire so I can write and a sewing/crafting armoire. The left side of the closet holds office and sewing/crafting supplies. The right side holds my Pilates equipment. The complex has a gym with ellipticals, weight training, swimming, running track, etc.

While everything is organized and I'm unpacked; the routine of my day is not familiar yet. I wake in a new bed, in a new bedroom, in a new condo, in a new city…it's disconcerting. Perhaps by Labor Day I will feel like everything is getting back to normal.

I will share some pictures of the décor. I first took a tabloid-sized copy of my painting to the paint store to match colors (lilac, soft yellow, peach, sky blue, turquoise, indigo and purple). I hired a home interior painting company. For two days I lived on the patio while they were here; my possessions hidden under paint drop cloths. They were quick and efficient…but next time I might just go to a hotel with room service, WIFI and a spa instead of feeling so displaced. The good thing about the experience is I spent the entire patio time working on my book. I also learned where to NOT order oriental food delivery…worst lettuce wraps, ever.

Once the interior painting was done, I wandered around three large furniture stores with a copy of my painting and paint swatches to settle on a style, colors and furniture layout. The saleswoman at the largest furniture store said my selections were 'metropolitan meets southern hospitality". It was too pretentious for words. However, since I bought four rooms of furniture, I received free delivery and set-up along with a free backless loveseat to put at the end of my bed.

Once the furniture was delivered and set up; I spent odd hours searching for accessories, etc. to finalize the rooms. Did you know there are lilac-colored kitchen supplies? I did not buy them…but they were fun to consider.

I acquainted myself with my neighborhood. I know where to find grocer, baker, coffee shop, dry cleaner, movie theatre, library and all the utility companies in the city. I've been to DMV. Last weekend I did a two-day city tour of Raleigh. We started with a farmer's market on Saturday morning, toured three museums and then had dinner at Margaux's (fabulous seafood). Sunday morning began with a walking and metro transportation tour. I saw fifteen different "important" places in Raleigh. We ended the tour with a catered picnic in the Ulmstead National Forest.

Tomorrow I'm off to a home store. I want to get patio furniture, a propane grill and a fire pit. I'm pondering ideas for an herb and vegetable container garden since I've seen the farmer's market.

I will close for now and assemble your package so I don't forget anything. I'm sending a commissary funds printout. I included brochures along with half a dozen postcards from the tour. I included pictures of the condo.

Best regards,

Lindy

XX

"I'm not staying for the dancing," Christian warned Mia. "I'm attending Coping Together until dinner ends. I want to go home and dance with my pregnant wife under the stars. Anyone who doesn't understand is cordially invited to fuck off."

"Christian!" Grace scolded him.

"Sorry Mom," Christian said. "However, after the Treehouse event where your ex-housemaid turned up in my bedroom when the event was over…I'm not taking any chances. I'm going home to my wife tonight."

"Gretchen did WHAT?" Mia sputtered.

"Gretchen showed up in a dress which showed half her tits and most of her legs. She thought she'd offer me a mercy fuck since she heard Ana and I were separating." Christian finished tying his bow tie.

"Bitch," Mia muttered while adjusting his bowtie.

"If my grandson's first word is _the f-word_ …I'm so washing your mouth out with soap." Grace warned.

"Just remember to blame Grandpa Theo, Dad, Elliot, Kate or Ana for any other profanities." Christian smiled. "Taylor and Gail are in San Francisco. They are getting married in Hawaii on the Fourth of July. Sawyer and Reynolds are on duty tonight." He wasn't looking forward to tonight. Gossip about Elena would probably circle the room faster than servers with champagne. Christian put on his mask and took a selfie to send to Ana.

Email from Christian to Ana – with selfie attachment: Would you like to play _A_ game? How about famous rogues, rakes, Blackbeards, Lotharios, etc.?

Ana to Christian: Only if I get to start first.

Christian to Ana: Not an issue – I thought about it and would offer Zorro for Z.

Ana to Christian: I think you've had too much time to ponder this. Go play nice with the attendees and come home to me.

Christian: Always, my beautiful wife. Always.

Ana: Bring the mask. Your eyes are very arresting.

Christian: It's just a pretty face, baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 12**

 **July 2**

"Mail call," Mia laughed. She looked cute in lavender scrubs. "I followed the rules, even though your nose isn't so sensitive. Mom checked me before she let me come near you." Mia handed over the _Save the Date_ card for Elliot and Kate's wedding. It is actually a bookmark with three pictures. Kate holding one end of a rope, a picture of a loop of rope and Elliot holding the other end of the rope. On the back was text "Hold the Date for Us to Tie the Knot, 9/30/2012".

"I'm glad it is done and mailed," Ana said. "I wouldn't mind having an extra one. Gail showed me a Pinterest site. It takes important invitations, etc. and turns them into Christmas ornaments." Ana explained the design to Mia. "This would be so cool to make with a piece of rope around the ball and tied in a knot. It would be a great Christmas gift for Kate, along with another one made from their wedding announcement."

"I have spares; you can have as many as you need. Celeste insisted I order 200 of them; when we only mailed 135," Mia said. "How's Teddy doing?"

"Week 24, most of the nausea has abated. However, I'm still having morning sickness from hell, but by noon I'm feeling better. I'm hopeful I might get some serious work done this week." Ana said.

"We need to talk about Kate's bridal shower and bachelorette party. Christian wants a bachelor party for just the wedding party, but he asked me coordinate a big party for Elliot's work crews, family and other friends. I thought a weekend for Kate's bachelorette party at the New York condo with shopping, spa, gourmet dinner and clubbing? You won't feel like a lot of clubbing, so I thought I'd arrange for Kate and me to have a momentous blowout and blame it on you."

"Not funny Mia," Ana said.

"We have to plan something and soon! Celeste keeps sending me ideas for a Green Shower."

"Green Shower?"

"Both sexes – organic shower – on the patio at Hunts Point," Mia explained. "She thinks since Elliot does a lot of eco-friendly construction; Kate will want a shower he would feel comfortable attending."

"It is pretty cheeky of her to assume I'm hosting a shower she wants at my house," Ana said. "Has anyone reminded the woman I'm not feeling 100% yet?"

"She's harassing Kate about your illness. She keeps insisting Kate have a 'backup plan' for a maid of honor if you can't attend the wedding. She's got a list of possible candidates. Kate said they are all distant cousins and bitches."

"I will be Kate's matron of honor if I have to get a motorized wheelchair to get myself to and from where I need to be." Ana seethed. "I don't understand what is going on with Celeste. She's always been friendly to me. I know she's always expected the very best out of Kate, but this Momzilla persona surprises me."

"It gets worse," Mia said. "Green shower invitations on recycled or organically made paper - all recycled paper products (napkins, plates, etc.) at the shower – potted plant centerpieces to be used as game prizes – eco-friendly party favors like tree saplings or organic handmade soaps or soy candles. She sent me a list of five caterers who cook organic and eco-friendly. I don't know about you but tofu brownies and tofu ice cream do not interest me. Organic white cotton tablecloths, using matching napkins tied with…TWINE!" The words exploded out of Mia. "She also sent a list of three spas who will conduct organic product spa days if we can't think of entertainment."

"I vote for a sunset sail on a private yacht with gourmet food and champagne punch. Invite us, Kate's female family, friends and coworkers. Limit it to 100 women and plan a lingerie shower at the same time. If we invite all the women on the same night we invite all the men…we don't have to conduct a co-ed shower. The cruise keeps the ladies from crashing the bachelor party and vice versa."

"I like the way you think," Mia said, handing her pen and paper and keeping some for herself. "Let's take notes while we brainstorm. What would you get Kate for a shower present?"

"I thought lots of white Agent Provocateur lingerie. If we do the party/shower two weeks before the wedding – I'll get 14 outfits and wrap them separately," Ana said. "Something for Elliott to unwrap every night before the wedding."

'OMG! That's a great gift tag for the shower presents – 2Kate 4Elliot. "September 15, cruise, food, libations, dancing, partying and 30 days of presents for Elliot to open before the wedding or on the honeymoon."

"Theme?" Ana asked.

"Using your white AP lingerie idea – I think everyone should wear white for a _Like a Virgin_ theme. We'll have a dress up contest with prizes for the best _Like a Virgin_ costume. We make shower present suggestions like sex manuals for virgins, white lingerie and kinky sex toys in white…" She opened Ana's laptop and began searching. "OMG…first timer's sex kit: _Like a Virgin_ body tightening crème, book of sex positons for virgins, stripping video…" She had the grace to blush a little. "We're going to have fun."

"You have to find me a _Like a Virgin_ outfit," Ana laughed. "What are you going to do for the men?"

"I can organize a _Ball and Chain_ event on the same night for Elliot. Lots of testosterone contests, showing off, physical prowess. One of the games would be who can throw a ball and chain the farthest – like shotput events in track and field. Ball and chain footraces. Lots of barbeque meats and imported beers. We'll do it at Mom and Dad's house – water polo, jet skis, prisoner porn, lots of ball and chain presents. I have to find a lot of appropriate music," she began searching for prison songs. " _Folsom Prison Blues_ , _Jailbreak_ , the soundtrack from _Oh Brother Where Art Thou_ , _Back on the Chain Gang_ ," she laughed. "We can get metal serving trays like in a prison and I can ask the strippers to dress in prison guard uniforms. We can get a box and fill it with handcuffs, manacles, whips, chains and a dominatrix outfit for Kate…"

"WHOA…especially if you are inviting Carrick, Keaton and Grandpa Theo…I think a little less kink and strippers and a lot more fun…" Ana said.

"This is a fun idea," Mia flashed the computer screen at Ana. "Get a ball and chain and a permanent white fine tip marker. Have all the attendees sign the ball. Elliot can use it for a paperweight on his desk at work or home. They also have a jail backdrop where we can take pictures of the guests. We can get ball and chain keychains for party favors for the guys."

"White dress invitations for her shower and bachelorette party; ball and chain for his? Christian can take Elliot, Ethan, Carrick, Keaton and Theo sailing or golfing before the manly man event." Ana suggested. "Ask Elliot if he wants Kate's grandfathers invited to the pre-event."

"How about a falls and winery helicopter tour in the afternoon with the ball and chain party in the evening." Mia countered. "I have two guys who work part time for me. While I'm at Kate's event; they can coordinate Elliot's event."

"Just as long as they understand Christian and Elliot aren't party favors…" Ana warned.

XX

"Thank you for understanding we needed to reschedule your evaluation. So many people took off last Friday through this week; we're just a bit short-staffed." The _Seattle Times_ HR Director and Kate's immediate supervisor were ready for her evaluation.

"Not a problem," Kate smiled.

"We're pleased with your intern efforts to date," HR at _Seattle Times_ told Kate. "You have a strong academic background – and the Grey interview for your graduation magazine was a coup. It was one of the reasons we hired you. However the only new question you asked him was the one about his philanthropic efforts to feed the poor. You should have researched better and developed questions he had not answered previously."

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see how an interview with Christian Grey prior to my interning for you affects my evaluation." Kate said, attempting to quash her rising ire.

The head of _Seattle Times_ HR ignored her comment. "Your communication skills – excellent. Time management skills – excellent. Social media presence – excellent. Audience connection – excellent; if the topics are of interest to your readers – which jumpstarts this conversation. Speaking of research, we appreciate the spin you put on several of your assigned articles. The tax article was a prime example."

Kate's immediate supervisor spoke next. " _Seattle Times_ has enjoyed the benefits of your connection to the Grey family. While we don't expect you to write exposés of the Grey family; we want to know when they are attending events so we have photographers and reporters in place."

"Meaning what…exactly?" Kate asked.

"Mrs. Grey was in seclusion for months and then on Father's Day, she appears beside her husband at a private venue. They flamed the tabloids which announced they were separating. Additionally, she's got a baby bump! K. Kavanagh scoops the world with pictures and a story on _Kavanagh Media Online_. We don't appreciate you providing such a news scoop to your father, instead of us." The HR Director bristled a bit.

"I didn't provide the news scoop to Kavanagh Media. Christian and Ana invited my parents to the event and it was my father's pictures and article which appeared on the Kavanagh Media site _which he owns_. He is named Keaton Kavanagh…K. Kavanagh! I arrived late because Elliot misunderstood where we were meeting. He thought it was at his parents' home, where Ana and Christian have been living because Ana had complications from mono. However; it was held at a private venue. Consequently, my father was first to greet them and got the scoop." Kate said. "As a matter of fact, my father took six separate poses of the Gorgeous Greys and the baby bump! The pictures were available online from Kavanagh Media with the proceeds of the pictures to go to United Way."

"Did you know where Mrs. Grey was from January to June? Did you know she was pregnant? If you knew both of these things…why didn't we know about it before Kavanagh Media?" The HR. Director barked at her.

"I signed a nondisclosure agreement for my future brother-in-law and my future family. My best friend, Ana Grey, is experiencing a fragile pregnancy. The only reason they announced it to the world is because the FBI threatened to investigate Christian. People claimed he killed Ana and disposed of her body at sea. The SPD decided to interrogate him. Imagine their surprise when Mrs. Grey informed them if they had conducted background research; they would know she was fine and just resting from complications from mononucleosis." Kate shrugged.

"However, again, we should have been the first media outlet to announce Baby Grey. If you accept our offer of full-time employment, there cannot be any more missteps in reporting Christian and Anastasia Grey news."

"If I'm only wanted for my Grey connections…and not for my knowledge, skills and abilities…I'm out of here. I will spend my free time preparing for my wedding to Elliot Grey. By the way, Christian is our best man and Ana is our matron of honor. Media; other than my father and a few of my co-workers from _Seattle Times_ ; will not be invited." She slid a _Hold the Date_ card to her immediate supervisor. "I'm sure I can work free-lance for Kavanagh Media…doing stories which interest me. I won't have to report what designer maternity wear is hanging in my best friend's closet, or when she is due, or which hospital she is using or the décor of the nursery! I'm sure I won't have to wrack my brain thinking of new ways to spin your trite topics." Kate stood and fished her credentials and security card from her pocket. "Thanks for the opportunity and you know where to mail my final paycheck. Please consider this my exit interview." She departed the room.

XX

"Well, I'm sorry for their loss," Keaton said, pouring wine for Kate at lunch. "I took the liberty of asking what _Seattle Times_ planned to offer you to work full-time for them. I think you will find the Kavanagh Media compensation package equitable to their offer. If you come work for me; the small office on the PR floor is yours. Kavanagh Media won't redecorate it; you have to make it presentable. Check in daily with the head of PR and with me on Monday and Friday mornings. Otherwise, you are in the office as needed and on the streets tracking down or following up on stories for us." He finished his lunch and called for the check. "HR has your paperwork. Call them for an appointment. So, are you going to be Katherine Kavanagh after the wedding, or Kavanagh-Grey, or Grey?"

"Mom's furious, but for work stuff, I'm Katherine Kavanagh. I don't want to hyphenate. For social events, etc. I'll be Mrs. Elliot Grey or Kate Grey. I told Mom and Elliot if they didn't back off; I would go by Agnes Grey…like the put-upon governess in the Brontë novel."

Keaton's boom of laughter lifted Kate's spirits. "Do you know what you want to do first?"

"After negotiating with you to work part time for the rest of the year?" Kate asked seriously.

"I can deal with part time," he emailed his HR staff explaining Kate would work a flexible schedule through the end of the year. He asked them to send a salary and benefits offer to Kate. "So, what are some ideas you are kicking around?"

Kate pulled up the calendar on her phone. "I want to take July and get some things squared away with the wedding and at the condo. Ana's friend José moved into Elliot's old condo. Elliot wants to have a 'welcome to Seattle' BBQ for him at Grey Construction. Mia's coordinating it. José is exhibiting at the Seattle Art Fair in August. I'd like to cover it. I want to cover the Chief Seattle Days also. Mid-August Elliot and I are going to Baton Rouge for a _Creating Innovative Solutions for a Sustainable Future_ conference. Elliot's 30-day renovation of small businesses would be a timely story to go with the Small Business Conference to be held at WSCC over Labor Day Weekend. Plus I thought I'd cover the Steampunk Festival."

"Late September and October is the wedding and the honeymoon," she sipped her wine. "Ana is due in October. In November I was thinking about a piece on how smaller towns, like Montesano and Auburn, are still having Veterans Day parades. I'd like to tie to the Wounded Warrior project and Toys for Tots. I'd like to include what the local Montesano VFW does for supporting a platoon over the holidays. I promised Mom I would do the Wedding Gala with her in November."

"I like those suggestions. You would need to research Veterans Day Parades before you go on your honeymoon and then be present to get pictures." Keaton said. "I'm sure Ray Steele can help get Montesano pictures for you if you are in Auburn. So, what are your ideas for the holidays?

"I considered 100 Days of Holidays, starting on September 10 – listing one charity or charitable act a day until Christmas. I would have time to publish how to support a platoon for the holidays. I would be able to promote Safe Streets for Halloween. Plus the Sack It event for Salvation Army. Plus various food drives, coat drives, blood drives, marathons, Toys for Tots, etc. I also thought I would talk to Sabine Falco about charitable giving suggestions to offset tax loads. Mia wants to coordinate a corresponding blog. We can host it on Kavanagh Media Online or on Grey Calendars. She will keep it current while I'm busy with the wedding and honeymoon."

"Write it down; rough out the ideas and send a copy to the Story Editor at Kavanagh Media and to me." Keaton ordered.

"I have one more favor to ask Dad," Kate suddenly became serious. "I need help with Mom and the wedding. I need her to back off. She's making me crazy with suggestions."

"This is like everything else you've done in your life, Katie. Decide what you want and go for it. I'll be there to emotionally and financially support you." Keaton squeezed Kate's hand.

 **July 3**

"It's so pretty!" Sophie squealed when she opened her flower girl present.

"I'll tell you what they are," Jason offered.

"Daddy, it's jewelry…" Sophie protested. "I want Gail to help me."

"Yeah, Daddy," Adrian Welch laughed. "It's jewelry!"

"Daddy helped me pick out some of the charms," Gail scooped Sophie into her lap. "This is a charm bracelet which will grow with you. Plane, Shaka, a palm tree, lei, flip flops, airplane, Tiki, Hibiscus flower, a pineapple, a surfer with board, beach ball and hula dancer." Gail pointed them out. "This one, the big one in the middle, has _Flower Girl_ engraved on the front. On the back, the words 'iki aloha' and our wedding date, July 4, 2012, are engraved."

"What does icky aloha mean?" Sophie asked.

"E-key aloha…it means 'little love' in Hawaiian," Gail kissed Sophie's hair. Jason and everyone had taken lots of pictures of them together. You would not know they were not mother and daughter…both had blonde hair, peaches and cream complexions and button noses.

"It's so pretty," Sophie said. "Will you keep it at your house so I can wear it when I visit?"

"You don't want to take it to your mom's house?" Gail asked.

"I have jewelry to wear around Mommy, I want something special to wear when I visit Daddy. Like my pearl headband and pearl necklace." Sophie said, wise for her years.

"I'd like your idea," Jason said, scooping his daughter into his lap and hugging her. "Since you know what's on your charm bracelet, why don't you educate me?" He sat patiently and let her prattle about her bracelet, explaining the meaning behind some of them. She pointed at the hula dancer on her charm bracelet and at the group of hula dancers entertaining them on the beach.

 **July 4**

"This is what I have roughed out so far," Kate handed sheaths of papers to Mia. "Date – Sunday, September 30 at 4:30 in the afternoon at Thornewood Castle. Outdoor wedding if it is nice weather, indoor in the ballroom if the weather is inclement. Reception in the ballroom. Three rooms upstairs – room for women to dress, room for men to dress, room for Ana to rest when she needs it. Page one."

Mia sighed. "Did you sign contracts for Thornewood? Deposits?"

"Done," Kate said. "Colors are garnet and champagne gold with black accents. Ana will be my matron of honor, you will be my bridesmaid. Third cousins twice removed can hand out programs, cut cake, take care of the guest book, distribute wedding favors and carry gifts. Page two."

"Because Ana's pregnant, she will find a dress to fit and flatter her. Ditto for you – my only rules are floor length and both of you wear garnet gowns. Elliot, groom, wears white vest, tie and pocket square. Christian, best man; and Ethan, groomsman; wear black tuxes with champagne gold vests, ties and pocket squares. Fathers, grandfathers, ushers, etc. in black tuxes with black vests, ties and pocket squares. Blush pink or taupe dresses for mothers and grandmothers with champagne gold pearl necklaces and earrings."

"My dress is white silk Vera Wang. My hair in a figure eight chignon, Low veil with comb in the chignon. Something old will be a gold and garnet broach owned by my Great-Grandma Kavanagh. Something new is my dress. Something borrowed will be Grace's grandmother's wedding ring; I'll wear it on my right hand. Something blue is my garter. I'm putting a gold-plated Indian Head penny in my shoe. It belonged to my Great-Grandfather Kavanagh. It means a lot to Granny K. for me to use it."

"Flowers will be garnet Alstroemeria, champagne gold roses, gold embellished garnet tulle and satin ribbons. There's a sample on the page I gave you. Mother/grandmother/great-grandmother corsages of champagne roses. The men all have garnet Alastomeria boutonnieres. I'm thinking how cool would it be to have baskets of autumn leaves to throw at us during the going away part. I'm wearing a cream-colored silk suit; Elliot will have a black suit. Pages seven and eight."

"The leaves may be an issue," Mia pointed out. "Do you have a plan B?"

"Well –garnet Alstroemeria petals and champagne rose petals." Kate shuffled through her wedding binder. "White table linens with garnet napkins, white chair covers, garnet tulle ribbons on the chairs. Gold silverware and charger, white dishes. Gold candelabra, champagne roses for the centerpieces. I printed a picture of what I want for tables, settings and centerpieces. Page nine and ten."

"Page eleven is the cake I like," she flipped to another page. "Elliot and I each choose a layer of cake, but I need you to select one for people who don't have Elliot and my adventurous tastes. Elliot wants red velvet cake with seedless raspberry jam filling. I want carrot cake with hazelnut mouse filling. White frosting, decorated with fresh flowers. Wedding topper is a gold-engraved heart-shaped frame with our engagement picture in it. It will be surrounded by fresh flowers. Page twelve is where to order the picture frame and what I want engraved on it."

José, José Senior and Ray all laughed at Mia's shocked expression and her need for a dozen more hands to coordinate the sheath of papers Kate gave her. Page 13 was the invitation and wording. Pages 14-18 were the guest list with addresses. Page 19 was possible guests, sans addresses. Pages 20-24 were the tentative seating chart for the reception.

"MY MOTHER does not make changes to the invitation list or the seating chart without my knowledge and approval. Two hundred guests plus fifty seats for bridal party and family. There's an additional estimated fifty spaces reserved for the judge and spouse, string quartet for the wedding, DJ for the reception, photographers, security, etc."

"Understood," Mia agreed, still shuffling papers while writing notes on them. Grace was trying to watch the pages over Mia's shoulder; making notes of her own. "Rehearsal dinner at Thornewood Castle?"

"We can make it happen," Grace said with a nod of approval from Carrick.

"Here's my list of invitees to my bachelorette party and the list of invitees to Elliot's bachelor party. The wedding favors are garnet and black shot glasses for the men, and black and garnet banded champagne flutes for ladies. Both are imprinted with our name and wedding date…" Kate's voice grew increasingly stressed as she ran down the lists of things she and Elliot worked out.

Christian and Ana spoke in low tones to one another. They had no problem waiting to reveal the nursery plans until Kate's bridal frenzy was over. Ana's binder of baby things matched Mia's since she was working on some of it for them. They were oblivious to José's exasperated sigh when Christian pulled Ana into his lap; taking pictures of Ana's baby bump. They talked quietly, forehead to forehead until it was their turn to dominate the conversation.

Mia moved as quickly through Kate's action items as quickly as possible. She still had to get through Christian and Ana's nursery needs and discuss the shower on September 8. Plus, she and Elliot needed to discuss the welcome BBQ for José. It was a good thing Ethan was busy with classes; because she didn't think she would have free time until Thanksgiving.

XX

"Family and friends, we are here to witness the wedding of Cynthia Gail Jones to Jason Benjamin Taylor. Because this ceremony unites them for the rest of their lives, Jason and Gail have asked to speak their vows concurrently to one another."

"I, Jason Benjamin Taylor, take Cynthia Gail Jones to be my wife." Jason said in tandem with Gail

"I, Cynthia Gail Jones, take Jason Benjamin Taylor to be my husband." Gail said in tandem with Jason.

"I promise to love you, respect you and cherish you. I will share my strengths and weaknesses, my achievements and disappointments. I promise to be your lifelong companion and friend, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live, so help me God." Jason and Gail chorused together.

"Wedding rings, created as circles from precious metals, have no beginning or end. They represent the eternal nature of true love. As you wear your rings let them be a reminder you are both encircled by each other's love and care which is a gift more precious than gold." The judge explained.

"I give you this ring as a token of my love, as a symbol of my faithfulness to you and as a pledge to honor my vows to you," Gail slid Jason's wedding band on his finger. Jason repeated the vow and slid Gail's wedding band on her finger.

The judge handed two shells of sand to Gail and Jason. "These two individual shells of sand symbolize your separated selves, one shell of sand representing you, Cynthia Gail Jones, all you were, all you are and all you will ever be; and the other shell of sand representing you, Jason Benjamin Taylor, all you were; all you are and all you will ever be. Please pour the sand from your individual shells into this heart-shaped bottle, to symbolize the union of your two lives." Gail and Jason carefully poured their shells of sand into the bottle, her sand merging with his.

"This bottle of sand now represents your new life together. Although you are two separate people, your lives will now be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated into their individual containers, so will your marriage be, for two shall become one." The judge corked the bottle and taking the corded shells from Jason and Gail, hung them off the bottle. "It is my blessed duty as your officiate to pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your bride."

Jason wrapped his hands around the nape of her neck as his thumbs rested next to her ears. He tilted her head up to meet his lips. As Jason kissed Gail, their guests ringed the couple and threw white rose petals.

The photographer made quick work of snapping the newlyweds alone, with Sophie, with the wedding party and with all the guests. When he was done, the judge blew a conch shell, signaling Sophie would lead the wedding party up the beach to the private patio where the reception would take place.

XX

"God that was fun," Jason laughed when he and Sophie sat down. They had been on the beach, barefoot and following the lead hula dancer's instructions.

"Remind me to buy you a grass skirt and a coconut bra!" Welch whispered at him.

"I know several dozen ways to kill you," Jason whispered back.

 **July 7**

"You seem restless," Ana observed Christian.

"John and I talked," Christian admitted. "We barely started the touch exercises when you got sick. I still have issues when anyone but you touches me. John suggests I begin touch therapy when you are in yoga classes on Saturday morning. I need to be more touchable, considering 300 people at Elliot and Kate's wedding. I don't think shaking hands in a receiving line is an issue, but I don't plan to dance with anyone who asks. While I only want to dance with you, I will need to dance with Kate, and probably her mother, and perhaps her grandmothers. I draw the line after that."

"I'll let you help me with yoga positions if you let me help with touch exercises," Ana offered. "Dr. Greene said if I continue to improve, she wants me to go to Escala. She wants to know if the smell there still nauseates me; or if I'm past the nauseating smell trigger. If I'm past it, I could move home to Escala. She suggests August at Escala; then maybe I could move to Hunts Point in September." She grinned at him.

"Are you truly feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes…sir," She whispered.

His eyes lit up…considering what he could do to her. "How about strip dancing? You need the practice to dance with Elliott, Dad and Grandpa at the wedding…plus I need to make you naked…and wet…and very," he kissed her. "Very," he kissed her again. "Needy," his kiss included a nibble on her bottom lip.

 **July 8**

"Very nice announcement of Jason and Gail's wedding," Ana congratulated Mia.

"I'm hoping it brings more brides wanting destination weddings," Mia admitted. "I bought half a dozen papers for Taylor. So, are you willing to talk about the nursery?"

"Yes and can we talk about nursery supplies?" Ana asked. "Since we know Teddy is a boy – I'd like to get boy clothes and supplies ready to put in the nursery. I don't want designer baby clothes – babies outgrow clothes so fast. I don't want to be shopping or clothes every three to six months. Let's get clothes up to 24 month size. Good quality baby clothes I can donate to Treehouse or Pregnant on Campus after Teddy is born are best. I looked at your list of items needed for the nursery. I'm having deliveries sent to Hunts Point. I need the nursery assembled when we have the shower."

XX

Evette Wilson almost spit her coffee all over her laptop when one of the Grey media alerts binged at her. It wasn't anything about the Greys – it was Taylor's wedding announcement. She knew he was getting married to the happy homemaker. She couldn't interfere in his relationship like he had with her and Joe which pissed her off. She really liked Joe Barnes; but his inability to come to the condo irked her. When they could have had long luxurious mornings in bed…she was reduced to dressing to meet him at lunch or dinner and staying overnight in his bachelor pad. If Jason was in the room; she might have fought with him...kicking, biting and scratching his eyes out. She had to calm down and develop a way to fuck with Jason. But, more importantly, she had to be available and emotionless when Sophie called at six.

 **July 10**

Barney noted there was traffic researching Grey House and Leila Williams Reed. He backtracked the traffic to a server in Raleigh, NC. The surfer spent two hour segments searching for information on Leila. She was mentioned mostly in the news articles for the shooting death of Elizabeth Morgan. He printed off the information and sent it forward to Grey.

Barney got a pop on information regarding Aedan Keyes. He sold Locke and Keyes to the owners of The Velvet Rope in Portland. The paperwork for the sale was filed June 1. The selling price for the nightclub, property and contents was $2 million. The second part of that information was press releases announcing the inclusion of Aedan Keyes as a partner in Seattle Sports Stop and Extreme Sports gym. Seattle Sports Stop was a small chain of three successful sports bars in strip malls throughout the city. Mrs. Keyes had been a member of Extreme Sports for several years and was their CPA. He sent the information forward to Mr. Grey.

Welch's crew noted an increase in the mail and email to Ana since the Baby Bump announcement. None of it was threatening; but a large percentage was rude, mean-spirited or downright nasty. He was pissed off at the mail which urged Mr. Grey to get a DNA test on Baby Grey at the first opportunity. A small percentage of the communications was from nanny/au pair services, family photographers, interior decorators and other people seeking the Greys' patronage. The server IPs from the rude emails were easily traced to free WIFI spots around the city or the cyber cafes with rental computers and printers. Everything was scanned and filed to watch for a pattern.

Mr. and Mrs. Grey requested any baby gifts sent to them be donated to Pregnant on Campus at UDub. Communications and PR would send standard thank you notes to the donors and let them know it was donated to a charity. When would Ana Grey get a break? When would people quit being jealous of her life?

 **July 13**

"You're looking very well this afternoon," Dr. Greene complimented Ana.

"I was able to take a long, luxurious shower by myself, no chair and no help. It was heavenly. Christian and I are going for a drive to Hunts Point tonight." Ana said; wincing for a minute.

"Is Teddy kicking?" Dr. Greene asked.

"Yes," Christian laughed. "I get kicked in the ear nightly."

She coated Ana's baby bump in gel. "Let's see if he wants to play." She patted the side of Ana's bump and watched on screen as Teddy rolled in that direction and delivered a kick. "Good boy," She chuckled. "Let's do that again." She patted the other side of Ana's baby bump and watched Teddy roll in that direction and deliver a kick. "If he's resting uncomfortably on a hipbone – try patting on the opposite side of your body and see if you can get him to move. The problem is; by the time you are nine months pregnant…he'll be running out of room." She printed pictures of the sonogram. "You've gained another pound. Fluids look good. Urine analysis is good. I understand you still experience morning sickness?"

"Yes, there's no sense trying to eat or drink before noon because I can't keep it down. Once it hits noon…it's like Teddy's battery wears down. I can eat…I can drink… minimum salivation." Ana admitted. "I'm staying awake longer. I do my yoga daily, take longer walks and I have been reading for work in the afternoons."

"She's still too thin," Christian growled.

"She's eating, she's gained back a total of five pounds. She's experiencing food cravings. Teddy's healthy. Do not nag my patient," Dr. Greene sternly warned Christian.

Ana snickered.

 **July 14**

"How was yoga?" Christian asked.

"A bit tiring; we worked on Side Angle Pose. It's supposed to open up our hips if we're sitting for long periods of time," Ana admitted. "How was touch therapy?"

"A bit panicky…but I learned to breathe through the panic. Breathing was most of the session…learning to breathe and center myself through the panic. What's for lunch?" He asked.

"Macaroni and cheese, broccoli spears, tossed salad," Ana said. "I felt like comfort food. White wine for you, apple juice for me."

"Sounds like a plan. Lunch, nap and then we can talk about classes this morning." Christian led her to the table set for two in the sunroom of the pool house. "Elliot emailed me – the nursery is painted and the wall-to-wall carpeting removed. He says the new laminate floor is installed. Mia found a navy blue Berber area rug for the room with matching drapes and blinds. Everything will be aired out before we install furniture."

"I ordered some baby things this morning. I had them shipped to Hunts Point." Ana said. "Espresso finished furniture to coordinate with the expresso hardwood floor. Crib, dresser, changing table and rocker."

"No bookcase?" Christian asked.

"I want to find something special – maybe nautical theme," Ana shrugged. "I told Ray at the Fourth of July barbeque. He said he would find something for us."

"Speaking of special," Christian said, "I stopped for the box of touch slips. We haven't done them in forever, so I thought you, sexy nightie and as many slips as I can bear."

Ana smiled. "We aim to please, Mr. Grey."

 **July 15**

"Do you have the things to take home?" Gail asked Taylor anxiously. They had a five-hour flight to Seattle, followed by a thirty minutes jaunt to the condo. They needed to ensure Sophie was delivered on time to prevent any problems.

"Three stuffed duffel bags in the cargo hold – pounds of macadamia nuts, bottles of coconut oil, containers of sea salt, various trinkets in Koa wood, vintage Hawaiian shirts for men and sea glass beaded bracelets for ladies. The Koa wood picture frames with the wedding photos are in my suitcase. I double checked the contents of all the bags. Sophie's backpack holds her copy of our wedding photo and a gift bag with a box of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts and a sea bead bracelet for her mother. It will go in the main cabin with us. Her headband, pearl necklace and charm bracelet are in the jewelry travel case in your tote." He kissed her. "We just need to load you and Sophie in the next ten minutes so we hit our departure window on time."

XX

"Where is she?" Gail asked softly.

"Don't know," Jason muttered. "We can't sit in the driveway. I'll park in general parking there. It will give us line of sight to the driveway."

"You have pictures of you and Sophie on the doorstep at 5:55 p.m.?" She asked.

"Yes; we can't do anything except sit and…wait." Jason's eyes narrowed as Evette arrived.

She paused, frowning because he was parked in the driveway. She moved away from the driveway; to let him exit. Then she sat there, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel until he moved the SUV.

Jason flashed a look at Gail and moved the SUV.

Evette pulled in the driveway, parking the car, slamming the car door shut. She waited at the edge of the driveway for Jason to bring Sophie to her.

"Mommy!" Sophie ran and threw herself at her mother. "I brought you presents!" She gushed.

"Thank you, Sophie; I'm sure I will love them," Evette hugged her daughter back. "I missed you while you were away. You can tell me all about your adventures over dinner."

"Evette," Jason greeted her. He handed over Sophie's backpack which had the gift bag in it. He didn't want to have an argument on her driveway.

Evette's eyes narrowed when she saw his titanium and platinum infinity scrolled wedding band. "Since my gentleman friend is not allowed within 1000 feet of your condo; we met offsite. I would have been here on time, but there was an accident; and I was stuck in traffic for twenty minutes."

"Understandable," Jason said. "You're barely five minutes late. Goodbye Sophie," he kissed her on top of her head. "Evette," he nodded politely and left.

"So?" Gail asked when they were out of sight of the condo.

"Quiet for now." Jason said.

"Awaiting implosion when she opens the backpack and finds Sophie's wedding picture of her wearing the pearl headband and necklace?" Gail asked.

"And doesn't find the cell phone Sophie used when she called her mother?" Jason shrugged.

 **July 20**

"Barney dropped pictures and videos from all guests for the wedding and honeymoon to an electronic picture frame for us. They are all labeled with who, what, when, where, etc." Jason handed it to Gail. She turned it on…and admired beautiful shots of ocean, sky, trees and _family_. The wedding prep pictures, wedding and reception were beautiful, but not as breathtaking as the helicopter tour over the Kilauea Volcano. The helicopter tour of the waterfalls on the Islands was spectacular also. The Pearl Harbor Museum at sunset took her breath away. Sophie was very prominent in all the Hanauma Bay Nature Preserve pictures. She couldn't wait for Sophie's next visit. She wanted to show her the electronic frame of pictures.

 **July 21**

"Do you need help barbequing, Dad," Christian asked.

"I have everything arranged," Carrick said.

"I feel guilty for not prepping or cooking," Ana said.

"Mrs. Greggory helped. I took pity on Mia, Elliot and Kate," He laughed. "Ethan had a day of freedom and went with Mia to the Tacoma Food Truck Festival. She coordinated three of the trucks from Seattle – new menu flyers, truck signs and designs, and coordinating food service uniforms. Grey Calendars did it for $100 from each of the food trucks, just to add something new to their repertoire. She asked Kate to cover it in the press. Kate asked Ethan, Elliot and José to be food critics for her. Your mom worked today – so everyone is due here before very long."

"Tomorrow we're going to Escala to see if Ana can stand to be there. If she can, we'll be moving back to Escala the first part of August." Christian explained. "I have to go to New York, with Roz, Monday-Thursday for business. You will take care of my babies for me?" Christian asked.

"Absolutely," Grace said, joining them on the patio.

XX

"Two dozen food trucks, music and a beer garden." Elliot's voice trailed off as he noticed everyone moving away from Christian and him. He motioned Taylor over to talk to them. "Listen, bro… I saw one of my crew supervisors in a long and semi-heated discussion with Lawrence Lincoln." He pulled up two photos on his phone. "Is it possible for your men to research my guy and find out how he knows Lincoln?" He paused. "I know you are working on no-contact orders for Lincoln. If this guy is in bed with Lincoln; I want to fire him with cause and have one of your famous nondisclosure agreements ready for him to sign."

"Email me the information," Christian said. "I'll give it to Welch to investigate. My legal team can prepare the termination with cause papers and include an NDA."

"When I go into the office in the morning, I will send all the information and pictures to you," Elliot promised. "How do you feel about going into business with me…or at least researching an acquisition for me?"

"We'll research, and we can help you acquire if it's a sensible deal." Christian said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since Lincoln wants to fuck with my business, I think a little payback is in order," Elliot said. "I've been thinking about this…a lot. I don't necessarily need his company, but dropkicking his ass out of Seattle would not hurt my heart. I need to be done with it before Kate and I leave for our honeymoon."

"Before the end of the week, we'll know where Lincoln Timber is vulnerable and how to proceed." Christian promised.

 **July 27**

"How are you doing?" Dr. Greene asked.

"I'm working from home in the afternoon because the morning sickness still leaves me wiped out. I had a couple dizzy spells this week." Ana explained.

"Your fluids look good and so is your urine output. I think we'll push IVs this weekend in case you are dehydrated. Are you still eating soups at lunch?" Dr. Greene asked.

"Soup, sandwich and cold milk for lunch; soup as a starter at dinner. Some days I eat a cup of soup at tea time," Ana said. "I'm eating three small meals a day – lunch, tea and dinner. I make sure I have a smoothie before bed. It helps me sleep. Or maybe it helps Teddy sleep so I can sleep. I drink juice or water when I wake at night."

"I want to spend extra time today checking your legs and joints to ensure no DVT or edema problems." Dr. Greene began a toe to nose check of Ana's body. "How was the Escala trip?"

"Tiring, but, it went well. Smells didn't bother me. It was amazing to be in my own home. We didn't do a lot – ate lunch, watched a movie and snuggled." Ana said. "I had forgotten how big it is…and yet it is small compared to Hunts Point."

"I'd like to see if you can return home to Escala in August. You can continue to work from home. I don't want you at the Hunts Point house because I know you are having work done there and I don't want you to push yourself. If you are feeling better; I would like to see you in my office for appointments beginning in August. Every two weeks in August on Friday and every Friday in September and October."

"We'll give it a try," Christian said. "It may just be Ana with me on Skype."

"Have you thought about Lamaze classes?" Dr. Greene asked.

"I signed us up for the six-week course in September and October. The Lamaze instructor is coming to us on Wednesday nights." Christian said.

"Remember to eat before class and to hydrate after," Dr. Greene said, as she began the sonogram. "I'd like you to think about a 3D sonogram. I don't have a portable unit for it; but if you come to my office the first week of October; we could do it for you. It would let you know what Teddy will look like when he is born."

XX

"Well, they're all signed and registered. No contact orders baring Lawrence Lincoln from contacting Grey House .; Grey family .; Falco-Keyes .; de Luca Concepts et. al.; Isaac Reynolds and Susannah Martin. I don't know what he's trying to find, or why, but he's barred from contact. Legal explained to the judge that he was making third-person contact for Elena before she killed herself. The judge had no problem signing the orders." Welch handed paperwork to Grey. "I took the liberty of having all the non-Grey ones delivered to the person on the order. The judge didn't know Elena from Coping Together; so he felt comfortable signing the orders."

"I'm glad that's done," Christian sighed. "We've got another issue. I think Elizabeth Morgan's sister is researching the shooting, etc. We already stopped one wrongful death lawsuit; I don't know what is going on with her. She was attending college at University of Richmond, but she should have graduated. Access the background information on Elizabeth Morgan. Find out what her parents are doing. Find out what her sister is doing. Additionally, I want to know if Jack Hyde has been in contact with the family."

"Anything else on the horizon?" Welch asked.

"Leila Williams Reed – I want to know what her ex-husband is doing, what her family is doing and any potential situations which could bite us in the ass. She's scheduled for a competency hearing just before Labor Day. If she continues to get better; she might be moved from the Treatment and Observation Center at Gig Harbor to general population to begin her sentence for manslaughter of Elizabeth Morgan. I want to ensure Leila has everything she needs and Elizabeth Morgan's family are not in contact with her."

"How soon is she eligible for parole?" Welch asked.

"Five years once she is deemed able to fulfill her sentence," Christian explained. "How are we doing with Elliot's crew supervisor?"

"I sent the information to him. He used to work for Lincoln Timber when the company was much more solvent than it is now. HR recommended Elliot terminate with cause because he misrepresented himself in his work application. He did not list his work history with Lincoln Timber. He claimed he was self-employed at that time, but there is no 1099 on record for him with the IRS during that time period. Legal is ready to prepare the paperwork. I sent this information to Elliot this morning. As quickly as he gives me numbers, Legal will finalize the paperwork and the separation package."

"How are we coming with the takeover information for Elliot?" Christian asked.

"Lincoln Timber is solvent; but not for long the way Lawrence Lincoln is going. Option one…do nothing; but watch Lincoln. Option two…buy up all his available stock at above market price. Have the sellers sign a nondisclosure agreement. It would give Elliot 57% of the operating stock in the company. It's up to Elliot if he does a hostile takeover and ousts Lincoln… or if he ousts Lincoln gently via a graduated retirement."

"All the options and steps verified by M&A?" Christian asked.

"Done," Welch said. "Contact Elliot when you have time to meet with him, M&A and Legal."


	14. Chapter 14

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 13**

Please forgive the late post. We're all fighting the creeping crud at our house – grandparents, parents and kids/grandkids. Just as quick as this is posted, MOPF is going back to bed.

 **August 1**

"Mia, I need help. Treehouse asked Christian and I to help at Spooky Streets on Tuesday, October thirtieth. Spooky Streets is a safe streets event for kids and fundraiser for Treehouse. I need two costumes which are spooky but not something which will scare small children…like zombies. Plus we need ideas for activity booths to coordinate with the costumes, plus giveaways. We also need a few bigger giveaways for the prize closet Can you get me ideas before Labor Day? We have a planning meeting after a charity event for them September third." Ana asked.

"Will you be able to work Spooky Streets?" Mia asked.

"Gail and Taylor offered to substitute for us if Teddy is here," Ana said. "I need backup costumes for them."

"I have their sizes from the wedding," Mia said. "I can get costumes."

"Here is my list of invitees to the baby shower. If you can think of anyone I forgot, just add their name to the list." Ana said. "Thank you for coordinating this with Kate. I need you to contact my mother. If she and Bob want to attend the baby shower; we'll pay for first class nonstop tickets to depart Savannah on the Thursday before and depart Seattle on the Monday after." Ana said. "I am not sending the jet for them. I don't want them arriving here for Labor Day Weekend, expecting to be entertained for two weeks. Tell her she can't come before the shower weekend because we're getting resettled at Hunts Point." Ana paused. "Plus, she's not hanging out here until Kate's wedding. She's not invited and she's not gate-crashing either."

Mia told Ana about emptying Kate's room at her parents' home. She bought a rolling footlocker to hold memorabilia from Kate's life. Kate donated 95% of the clothes in her closet to Grace's rummage sale which would be held over Labor Day at WSCC. Kate kept ski clothes and equipment plus winter coats and boots. "Kate is coordinating a _100 Days of Donations_ and she's hoping you will join Mom, me, Celeste and Kate. The idea is starting September 15, we donate one thing out of closets or drawers to charity. Grandpa Theo is trying to get Grandma Frannie to join us."

She said Celeste hired Grey Calendars to help declutter and organize the Kavanagh home, plus hire cleaners, painters, landscapers, etc. to spiffy the house before the wedding. "Ethan said if Celeste was stressing over the house; then she wasn't stressing over the wedding details." Mia laughed.

Mia told Ana about the events Grey Calendars was coordinating, including helping with Grace's rummage sale, back to school projects, four fall food drives, two holiday marathon runs and a few destination weddings – including Barney and Emily. She covered the arrangements she made for the bachelorette/shower party and the bachelor/man-cave party/

"Wow, you're very busy!" Ana commented.

"Well, if you can't be with the one you love…then work like a fiend." Mia fractured the song. "Both Ethan and I have been busy this summer. Plus he has one more year of graduate school. It won't be easy while he's building his practice…but we have goals; both of us."

"Are wedding bells one of those goals?" Ana asked.

"Let's just say…Ethan and I feel a destination wedding and honeymoon in Paris would solve a lot of Momzilla issues. I like Celeste; but I'm not her daughter. She has Kate to shoulder that angst."

"As we see and hear daily," Ana quipped.

 **August 3**

 _You are cordially invited to a Ships and Sails and Turtle Tales Baby Shower for Anastasia and Christian Grey on Saturday, September 8, 2012 at Christian and Ana's Hunts Point home. Shower begins at two p.m. with barbeque at four p.m. Please R.S.V.P. to Mia Grey._

XX

Ana opened an envelope from Emily. _Save the Date for our Journey to Begin!_ Emily and Barney wore 1940s clothing. She sat on stack of vintage suitcases, while he leaned against a vintage roadster; reading a road map. It was a cute _Save the Date_ card.

Emily and Barney were getting married December 31, 2012 in Cancun. It was slated to be an outdoor wedding on the afternoon of New Year's Eve with reception to follow on the beach. Ana would have to discuss it with Christian. Cancun was not on her list of places to go so soon after Teddy's birth; but Barney and Emily were having a post-wedding reception at The Great Hall, Union Station on January 20, 2013. Ana put it in the calendar for them to attend…sans Teddy so she could enjoy a glass of champagne.

 **August 4**

"Mail call," Christian said; finding Ana sitting in the home gym sipping water. "What are you doing?"

"Just resting and hydrating," Ana said. "I attended the yoga class and did some stretches afterward. Gail is putting things, from your mom and dad's house and the pool house, away. Lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes. How was touch therapy?"

"Exhausting," Christian said. "Full body massage except for chest and back. Can we take a nap after lunch? I'm a little beat also." He handed her the mail.

"Package from the private detective," she said. "I think I'll read it later."

"I vote we tackle it tomorrow," Christian said; setting it aside. "I say let's have lunch, movie, cuddling in the media room, nap, dinner, hot shower and early night. Tomorrow is a fresh day. The genetics report came back. I gave it to Mom. She concurs… there is nothing for us to worry about. We don't have to read the PI's report until you are ready."

XX

"Antonia," Sabine approached her when everyone else departed. "I have my gift list for the shower, but I have a favor to ask."

Antonia accepted the list, but quirked an eyebrow.

"I would really like to not draw Ana Grey for the shower gift exchange and I'm sure she'd rather not draw me." Sabine showed her the _Entertainment Exposé_ article announcing Ana's engagement with a picture of Sabine's hand and ring.

Antonia appraised her from head to toe. "I see it now. Same height; although she's thinner. Your hair is a shade darker and you have sapphire blue eyes and her eyes are sky blue. Yes, I can ensure you don't draw each other's names. I have to admit, I'll never have a baby, but I love hosting baby showers."

"We used to be the same weight and size," Sabine said, concerned.

"Ana has been ill; she's having a rough pregnancy. It's why she attends by Skype instead of in person," Antonia explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sabine said. "Between Ana being ill and Lara having twins, I'm thrilled to be having an average pregnancy."

Antonia laughed. "Are you signing up for the post baby boot camp? It starts the first weekend in January and goes through March. It's ten weeks because we don't meet over the holiday weekends. I work with a group and we have a weekend yoga retreat at the Hyatt in Bellevue in January and February."

"I have to think about it, tax season may sideline me." Sabine said.

XX

"I'm done with work for the day," Christian admitted. "Did you select your dress for the wedding?"

"Kate, Mia and Caroline Acton left about thirty minutes ago. I have a picture of the dress when you want to see it." Ana said.

"What are you doing now? Am I interrupting if I suggest an early dinner and a quiet night? I'm mentally whipped right now." Christian said.

"I was reading the report from the PI. Carla lived in Oceanside, California when she married Frank." Ana related the report about her mother's family. "Carla's parents, Andrew Martin Wilks and Carrie Jean Mason, divorced when Carla was five and her brother was seven. Andrew took their son, Drew, home to his parents, she took Carla home to hers. Andrew was killed three years later in a truck accident outside Carlsbad, CA where his parents and son lived. Drew's paternal grandparents raised him. Drew was ten, Carla was eight."

 **Andrew's family  
** Father, laborer – died, emphysema, age 72  
Mother, homemaker – died, stroke, age 73  
Oldest brother – died Vietnam, 1971, age 19, no known children  
Older brother – died, shot during bank robbery attempt, Pasadena, CA, 1980, age 26, no known children  
Andrew, Jr. (Drew) died from AIDS in 1985, no known children

 **Carrie's family  
** Father, laborer – died lung cancer, age 68  
Mother, homemaker – died ovarian cancer, age 61  
Older sister Mary Grace Mason, She is alive but not well at Blessed Sacrament, Bonita, CA.– Sister Mary Grace. 

"After their divorce, Carrie took Carla to live with her maternal grandparents. When Carla was ten, Carrie went out on a Friday afternoon to grocery shop before returning home after work. She worked for a manufacturing company. She never returned. Her whereabouts are unknown."

"Carla spent the rest of her life with her maternal grandparents. She graduated from Oceanside High School in May of 1982. She worked as a cocktail waitress and attended Mira Costa College to get her Associate's Degree in Office Management. Carla and Frank married March 1, 1983. I was born September of 1983 at Camp Pendleton, CA." Ana sighed and put the paperwork back in the envelope. "I'm thankful we have the genetics report from our blood tests. I vote we deal with this later."

"Should I inquire about Sister Mary Grace and what we could do to help her?" Christian asked.

"Once Teddy is born, let's send an announcement. If she chooses to respond, we'll go from there." Ana decided. "I think we should dress for dinner."

"Dress?" Christian's eyes lit up. "Formal or informal?"

"Caroline brought me silk peignoirs for pregnant ladies…" Ana blushed. "She also brought me comfortable underwear and a couple of silk turtlenecks and maternity jeans. I'm in love with comfortable underwear."

 **August 5**

***** _Kavanagh Media_ *****  
The Seattle Public School District is working with Office Designs, Grey Calendars and Treehouse to coordinate Back to School Backpacks. The project aims to provide backpacks to Seattle students in need. Twenty percent of the students in Seattle and surrounding suburbs do not have basic school supplies for school success. With help from the public and generous donors, Back to School Backpacks hopes to end the situation this year.

Sponsors (companies of any size, churches, service clubs, organizations, etc.) are urged to support the project. Local individuals can help by purchasing school supplies (see list below) when they shop. There are donation barrels at 25 locations (listed below also).

Back to School Backpacks need donations to fill back packs, volunteers to assemble backpacks and companies to support the project yearly.  
***** _Kavanagh Media_ *****

XX

"Great article," Christian said, "But we need to search Treehouse's want list and see what we can do to help. Clothes and supplies need to be delivered to Treehouse before Labor Day weekend. I want to hire Mia to set up another fundraiser, perhaps in January, for the graduating seniors. Treehouse is having a back-to-school event on Monday night, September 3. Let's attend if we can."

"I will try," Ana said. "So, do you want to shop for Treehouse?"

"Yes, but I think you should dress like a sexy librarian for me. Give me something to look at while I'm doing a good deed. We'll take both laptops to your home office/library."

"I'll dress sexy librarian for you if you dress like a jock for me," Ana said. "Sweats, t-shirt, boxers, sneakers. When you get hot and bothered…you strip off a piece of clothes."

"Are we doing the deed after we do a good deed?" He whispered in her ear. "I like role playing; I'll be the horny jock who has the hots for the sexy librarian."

"You have to promise me a foot massage if I wear stilettos for you," Ana smiled.

"Stockings, no garter belt, and one of those satin maternity underwear sets. Black pencil skirt, white blouse and pearls." Christian directed. "Hair in a messy updo…glasses."

XX

The white blouse stretched tightly over her full breasts. Christian imagined how those breasts would look and feel in his horny hands and mouth. "I want to see what you have on the reserved rack just for me."

Ana began unbuttoning her white blouse slowly, revealing the swells of her full breasts in white satin and lace cups. She dropped her blouse on a chair. She unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and added it to the blouse in the chair.

"You have the most spectacular breasts," Christian said, eyeing her cleavage and how her pink nipples were hardened against the satin cups. Her breasts were round and full. He couldn't wait to taste her…to touch her soft skin.

True to his promise; he had removed one article of clothes for her about every fifteen minutes, and was now down to just his black silk boxers.

"Take the bra off," Christian said huskily. He stared in awe at her long legs in stockings and stilettos, and white satin panties. Her hair was still in the messy updo…but he was mesmerized by the black-rimmed glasses which emphasized her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't take his eyes of hers…and when he did…he concentrated on that mouth. Fuck…he was hard for her…so hard he thought something might break when he removed his boxers. "I always heard rumors in college of horny students having sex in the stacks. Are we crossing library sex off a bucket list?"

"Yeah…we can say we've had sex in a library," Ana sank to her knees and removed his boxers. "I think my college jock needs some oral tutoring."

 **August 6**

"Mail call," the guard announced. Jack received two books shipped from the publisher, along with a letter from his brunette book buddy. She sent him a care package which included stationery and postage along with drinks and snacks. He was surprised at the size of the package. She sent enough stationery for him to write a letter a week for a year. The package included a carton of cigarettes! She apologized she didn't know his favorite snacks; so she sent a large selection. Her letter was not too inquisitive, and she discussed both of the books she sent.

He received a letter from Lindy, notifying him she made a commissary deposit. She submitted her chapter about Elizabeth and the summation chapter to Southern Atlantic Publishing. She said they would send a release form for him to sign. She explained her new law firm would wait for signed releases before filing suit for the wrongful death of Elizabeth Morgan against SIP/GP. Additionally, her lawyer suggested they ask for $50 million and settle for no less than $25.

Things were progressing nicely…Jack could not wait to read more about Lindy's lawsuit. He hated being here…but a plea bargain for 25 years beat life without parole any day. Plus, the less than $300K Lindy would spend on him for commissary funds and packages, plus yearly subscriptions for the next 25 years would ease his waiting. If she won the wrongful death suit; he wondered if she would pay his restitution so he was financially free when he left Clallam Bay.

 **August 8**

"I'm pleased you and Ana are working on the list of questions," John looked over Christian's journal entries. I'm also pleased with the effort you've made with touch therapy. You've noted there is an issue with the au pair/nanny/domestic help situation. Let's discuss."

"Ana and I choose which room at Escala for the nursery. It's not an issue. Once we move to Hunts Point in September, we can have the room decorated without much disruption." Christian paused. "The situation is…Ana wants Gail to help take care of Teddy. I think it is a wonderful idea…however," Christian paused again.

"So your current cook and housekeeper will become a part-time nanny?" John asked.

"Yes, but…" Christian hesitated again. "I'm not sure I want a new cook and housekeeper because I don't want to explain the playroom to someone."

"Are you embarrassed by it?" John asked.

"Ana and my sex life is our business," Christian said. "I'm not embarrassed. I just don't relish breaking in another cook and housekeeper."

"Is it possible to find domestic help who are in the lifestyle? Then you don't have to worry about possible disclosure or censure." John said.

"I'd rather not hire someone in the lifestyle. I'd rather keep our sex life private." Christian reiterated.

"No playroom at the Hunts Point house, right?" John asked.

"No," Christian said. "We decided to keep the playroom at Escala. We'll be staying at the Hunts Point house beginning in September. If we have a really busy week, we'll stay at Escala during the week and spend the weekend at Hunts Point. When we want playroom dates; we'll go to Escala."

"I don't see this as unsurmountable," John said. "Hire a full-time domestic. Mrs. Jones can oversee them. You don't want anyone on the family level at Hunts Point. Utilize the same rule at Escala. Mrs. Jones can be responsible for cleaning the family level at Hunts Point and the second level at Escala. You will need to move your master bedroom at Escala to the second floor. Your new housekeeper/domestic will be busy caring for two levels at Hunts Point and one level at Escala and cooking when Mrs. Jones doesn't." John suggested.

"Ana will like your suggestion," Christian said. "Plus if we move the master suite to the second floor at Escala, it will be easier to sequester the floor and we'll be upstairs with the baby."

"You need to discuss logistics with Ana. Let's have a talk about the parenting self-doubts you've been having." John continued with their session.

"I know we were supposed to do Ages and Stages before we became parents, but we didn't. So now we need parenting classes. I'm not sure how we'll fit parenting classes in with Lamaze, my touch therapy, Ana's yoga and both of us having regular appointments with you and Zann." Christian said.

"Plus work, plus life, plus each other…" John said sarcastically. "You'll do what all parents do. You will have experiential learning, self-doubts and do the best you can. You will stress over crying babies, boo-boos, good education, lack of sleep, interrupted or intermittent sex life and family vacations."

 **August 11**

"I think since I feel pretty good, we ought to have a round of strip questions. I printed John's questions and put them in a pretty container. The staff has time off and we're home at Escala." Ana said.

Christian picked her up and carried her down the hall. "Yes, no, tomorrow and a prime number."

"What are those?" Ana asked.

"Answers. Yes we're playing strip questions. No, we're not playing all night. I'll let you rest tomorrow. How many times you will come tonight…a prime number: 3, 5, 7 or 11?"

XX

"Santa, yes. One big present from Santa, the rest are from us. I think I should pick a present and you should pick a present and I think we should agree on the Santa present. I think our children should have less than three dozen toys. There should always be space in their toy box, but no space on their bookshelves." Ana kicked off her shoes.

"I agree on Santa and the presents. I think one hour of physical activity for every hour of electronic toys. I also agree about the toys and the bookshelves. I think Christmas should be spent in our home – whether it's here, Aspen or New York. I don't want to try to celebrate Christmas on a cruise ship or at a hotel." Christian took off his shoes and socks.

"Teddy and siblings learn to do chores like making beds, dishes, cooking, grocery shopping and picking up after themselves. If we have a pet – they are responsible for walking, feeding, bathing, cleaning up after, etc." Ana said, dropping her slacks.

"Family nights with family-oriented activities. Family dinners where Teddy learns to set the table, eat various foods, exhibit good dining manners, etc." Christian said, pulling off his sweatshirt.

"Birthday parties which are in keeping with what other kids are doing, like sleepovers or pizza parties, or roller skating – no hiring traveling zoos or circus performers. Plus we limit the number of kid guests to eight-twelve at the most. Plus Teddy and siblings learn how to write thank-you notes." Ana said, taking off her maternity shirt.

"Sleepovers away from home are once a month. Sleepovers at home are once a month. Everyone gets vetted. Family vacations every year include education along with recreation." He took off his jeans.

"No cell phone until Teddy is a teenager and we'll track it so there's no sexting, perverts calling, inappropriate web browsing, etc. Ditto with online contact. No TVs in bedrooms." Ana said, slipping off her bra.

"Tooth fairy brings the going rate – no more, no less. Allowance is $1 per year of age per week." Christian said. "Additional spending money is earned by doing chores. Plus, we discuss saving for big purchases." He pulled off his T-shirt. "I want to take your panties off…" He pinned her to the wall and kissed her almost senseless. He nuzzled his way down her body until he was kneeling, kissing her baby bump.

"Charity work from the time they are old enough to understand. I think they could help shop for donations to a food bank, or help buy toys for Toys for Tots, etc." Ana said. "They should learn to donate books, toys and clothes they've outgrown to your mom's rummage sale."

He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down, supporting her while she stepped out of them. "Date nights at least twice a month and at least one of them is in the green room." He said between pressing kisses to her thighs, her hipbones or her sex.

"Strip nights once a week until Teddy is born and we've answered the questions." Ana said. "Can I take off your boxers?" She smiled. "I'll even do a bump and grind on my way down…"

Christian groaned. "Baby, I've been thinking about fucking your breasts before I fucked your mouth."

"Really?" She smiled up at him, pressing her breasts against his cock. "We aim to please, Mr. Grey."

 **August 13**

"We have signed release forms from all the families for the book," Lindy's publisher noted. "At an editorial meeting this morning, we discussed the issues with Elizabeth Morgan's chapter. If you can change these paragraphs," she passed the chapter to Lindy.

Lindy looked at the proposed changes. "Why these paragraphs?"

"Well…" the editor paused. "Your research for the other family chapters is impeccable. You've managed to relate the issues for those murders in a factual way. They are compelling; the reader wants to know what happened. Elizabeth's chapter isn't quite there. I understand it was your sister's murder; but you need a little more information."

"There isn't any," Lindy argued. "There were no security cameras in the building. Elizabeth was shot by someone stalking Christian Grey's girlfriend/wife. Elizabeth mistook the stalker for Anastasia Steele who worked at SIP/GP. The company was in the process of moving. Less than half a dozen people were working in a three-story building. Elizabeth didn't understand why Miss Steele was in the building. When she intercepted Miss Steele's lookalike to ask what was going on, the stalker shot and killed her."

"Police reports? Eye witnesses?" Her editor asked.

Lindy reached for the Elizabeth folder. "The stalker is in a psychiatric unit of WDOC – I can't talk to her. Elizabeth was alone on the floor of SIP where Miss Steele worked. Building guards submitted their information to the police. The building was in lockdown until the police finished their report. Then Mr. Grey had it emptied and sold. I dissected every news article and the police report. I interviewed every reporter who wrote a story. There is no other information. The people employed at SIP/GP signed nondisclosure agreements as part of their employment or termination package."

"Well, we have enough information to go forward with the chapter. Change those passive voice paragraphs into active voice. It will make the chapter stronger. Plus…you should compare the stalker to other stalkers of Mrs. Grey. When she was almost kidnapped, one of the kidnappers resembled her. Additionally there was a series of media pranks by women who looked like Mrs. Grey. It strengthens the chapter to assert Elizabeth was in the wrong place at the wrong time…and let the public know how dangerous it is to be involved with Christian Grey."

"I have pictures of the shooter and the kidnapper. Basically, they are petite brunettes. The media pranks have been petite brunettes also. I'll fix this and email it to you by tomorrow morning," Lindy said.

"If I have it before ten o'clock, we can put the release letters in the mail." The editor smiled. "We like the chronological rearrangement of the chapters, by the way."

XX

Lindy didn't know how she missed it…she pulled up the information she downloaded for the Escala Salons…and she shuddered…obsessive much? The men stalking Anastasia Steele looked like Christian Grey. The women stalking him looked like her. Lindy looked at Elizabeth's graduation photo…and wondered if she had ever crossed paths with Christian Grey before she met Jack Hyde.

 **August 15**

"We're meeting on neutral grounds," Elliot retorted. "I am aware you have a no-contact order. I'm also aware my ex-warehouse supervisor worked for you. He denies you arranged for him to work for me so you could discover information about my business and my private life. Therefore…I decided since you are so interested in my business…I should return the favor and become interested in yours." Elliot paused and reached for a pile of papers.

"I own 57% of Lincoln Timber and you are no longer CEO of Lincoln Timber. Consider this a hostile takeover!" Elliot, dressed as a business man in a navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and variegated blue stripe tie, channeled Christian's CEO mode. "I froze the company accounts to prevent you from plundering assets."

"You can't do this!" Lawrence Lincoln shouted.

"I can, I have, it's done," Elliot retorted. "You will be given one hour to remove any personal items from your office and then you will be escorted off the property. If you insist on keeping your 43% of the stock, you will receive a quarterly dividend. There will not be yearly stockholder meetings since you and I are the only ones who own stock. Should you choose to sell me your 43%...I will be magnanimous and pay $3 million for it. Otherwise, you are living on whatever money is in your personal bank account and on your quarterly dividends."

"You can't fucking do this!" Lincoln roared.

"Done, papers legally signed and filed…now, do you want me to buy you out…or will you live on the penurious funds offered by dividends in addition to relying on a 401K and Social Security to provide you aid and comfort in your declining years?" Elliot enjoyed employing a Christian smirk at this moment.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Lincoln snarled…and was caught quite by surprise when Elliot's CPO fired a Taser at him; stunning him twitchingly silent for at least fifteen minutes.

"You do not now or ever say anything rude about MY MOTHER. The purchasing price for Lincoln Timber just became $2.5 million. This conversation is terminated." Elliot focused a Carrick glare on Lincoln.

Lincoln's lawyer reviewed the paperwork handed to him by Christian's legal team before he addressed a still stunned Lincoln. "Grey Construction just conducted a hostile takeover of Lincoln Timber. My advice is to take the money, sign the papers and then you can invest your funds in other ventures. Lincoln Timber was having financial setbacks. You knew it…this is your chance to be rid of a sinking ship. Hell, you can relax and enjoy life while investments work for you, not against you."

"When he's functional again, I want the papers signed and notarized. He has one hour to empty his personal effects from the office at _Grey_ _Timber_." Elliot turned to his CPO. "I want security at _Grey Timber_ to keep Mr. Lincoln from attempting to destroy property or acquire assets he is no longer legally entitled to access. I want the Lincoln Timber sign down today and the Grey Timber sign put up."

 **August 17**

"I have to capture a picture of him," Dr. Greene said; showing Ana and Christian. Teddy was sucking his thumb during her sonogram. "From a scan of his thigh bone, I estimate he will weigh 7.5 pounds and be 19 inches long at birth."

"He's normal size, right?" Ana asked.

"Yes," Dr. Greene smiled. "You've gained another pound this past month. You are staying hydrated. If you continue to not need IV fluids and feedings, I will consider removing your PICC by the end of the month. I know you have a wedding at the end of September and I'm sure you don't want your PICC in the pictures. I'd like you to take baby vitamins orally after you have lunch. If they make you sick, we can try liquid vitamins in a protein shake in the middle of the afternoon."

 **August 20**

"What the fuck is this?" Christian roared at his legal team.

"Calm," Carrick ordered. Roz called him, confidentially and said he needed to be at Grey House this morning. She said there were Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan issues and recommended he bring all his files regarding them.

"I will not stay calm! This will piss Ana off… stressing her and the baby!" Christian argued.

"Folder number one is the synopsis and media release for you and for Mrs. Grey for Melinda Morgan's book: _No Chance to Say Goodbye_." Welch explained. "Your media release covers information contained in the chapter regarding the death of Elizabeth Morgan."

"Folder two is the new Elizabeth Morgan wrongful death lawsuit against SIP/GP for a minimum of $50 million dollars." Roz said.

"I thought we went through this with Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. I thought they understood either they dropped the lawsuit or Elizabeth's estate would be sued by the ten interns assaulted by John Edward Hyde." Christian said.

"It's not Mr. and Mrs. Morgan who are suing SIP/GP. It's Melinda Morgan, her sister. I don't think she has a clue about the videoconference with her parents after Elizabeth's death." Carrick said. "My belief stems from the fact her PI and lawyer are not the ones hired by her parents."

"Okay, one more time for good measure; subpoena Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan, Miss Morgan, her new PI, the new law firm and the owner or CEO of Southern Atlantic Publishing to appear here in person over Labor Day weekend." Christian demanded.

"Step one – find out who gave Melinda Morgan the information. Find out if she's in contact with Jack Hyde. Step two – get our hands on the full chapter of information about Elizabeth. Step three – injunction against all of them – including the publisher. We need a subpoena and a nondisclosure agreement for every one of them." Carrick said. "We put them on separate planes – her with the publisher, PI and lawyer. Her parents on another flight. She's living in Raleigh where the publisher, PI and lawyer are too. Her parents are in Richmond."

Christian reached for his phone and texted his father: _If this causes any problems for Ana or Teddy…I'll personally kill Jack Hyde._

 _I'll be your wingman or alibi._ Carrick texted back.

XX

"WTF?" Ana's voice rose several octaves. Christian handed her folders and asked her to read before they discussed.

"You needed to know. Labor Day weekend – Saturday afternoon at four o'clock we are having a meeting with Elizabeth's family, Southern Atlantic Publishing, a private investigator and Melinda Morgan's lawyer." Christian explained.

"I gather we don't have a problem with any of the book except for the chapter about Elizabeth." Ana said.

"If Southern Atlantic wants to publish it – it will be without Elizabeth's chapter. Melinda can dedicate the book to Elizabeth, but her chapter is gone. No prologue to explain about Elizabeth's death, no summary either." Christian stressed.

"I wouldn't mind reading the entire manuscript," Ana said. "Her synopses are well written."

"I'm hoping her desire to be an author overrides whatever Jack Hyde told her about us." Christian said. "The only way this chapter will be published is if the truth is included. Melinda Morgan needs to know her sister supplied Jack Hyde with interns to assault. She needs to know you were assaulted. She needs to know the effects of this book on treatment of Leila Williams."

 **August 25**

"Hello little love," Taylor swung Sophie up into his arms. "How have you been?"

"Good Daddy," she hugged him. "Grandma Nettie bought me a red backpack! It's great! It has a water bottle with it."

"Taylor," Evette spoke. "This is the list of school clothes she needs and school supplies. My mom sent money for winter apparel – coat, boots, etc., so you don't have to get them."

"Thanks for the lists," Taylor said; shocked Evette was being helpful. Then he remembered her boyfriend had a Monday court appearance.

 **August 27**

"So how did it go with our photographer/stalker?" Christian asked his security head Welch. He and Roz had been working on empirical data from WSUV. A new college year was starting.

He sighed. "The photographer pled guilty to misdemeanor stalking, no jail time, minimal fine. The no-contact orders are still in place. The judge warned him that following Taylor was custodial interference and there could be another court date in his future if he continues to stalk Taylor. The photographer stated he would not be a problem for Taylor in the future. He apologized and announced his relationship with Ms. Wilson was terminated. He could not jeopardize his career or inadvertently violate the no-contact order by being too close to Taylor's condo or Sophie."

"Her reaction?" Christian asked.

"Uneasy," Welch said. "Taylor told Ms. Wilson she can't complain about his working for you when she's planning on a payday from pictures of the Grey family. He said she has to choose one side or the other."

Christian chuckled.

"I talked to Taylor and Gail. It is a very strong motive for them to either go for shared custody with Ms. Wilson, or for additional visitation – like every other weekend." Welch said. "They asked Family Court for a hearing date. Family Court is very busy right now getting back to school issues settled for many families. Taylor and Gail are considering paying a professional job placement service to find Ms. Wilson a part-time; well-paid job commensurate with her knowledge, skills and abilities."

Roz laughed. "I hear _Bitches R Us_ has a job opening since Elena Lincoln killed herself."

"Roz," Christian frowned.

"Sorry Boss – must be PMS," Roz said.

Welch plugged his ears and started sing-songing "la-la-la-la" in a very loud and annoying tone.

"Both of you - out!" Christian snapped. "I want to call my wife and tell her we have one less stalker/paparazzi to worry about."

 **August 29**

"How are you doing?" Antonia asked.

"Fine, but I hate my swollen ankles at the end of the day," Ana moaned.

"Remember to get up from your desk at the top of every hour. Do some yoga stretches at that time. At the end of the day, elevate your feet and get your hunky hubby to give you a foot massage." They worked on her stretches, plus her sitting and standing positions.

Ana offered Antonia bottled vitamin and protein water at the end of their workout. "I'd really like to draw Lara's name, since she's expecting twins. I'd like to buy the stroller for two she's had her eye on; or get her two of those portable cribs for when they visit her family for the holidays."

"I think your offer is very kind," Antonia said. "So what's on your list?"

"I'd like one of those musical, bouncy chairs with a baby gym. It fits babies up 30 inches long and 30 pounds. He can bounce and play with the gym while I'm taking a shower or a bath. Or I'd like one of those diaper bags which folds out into a fully functional changing station. The last thing on my wish list is one of those wireless digital video monitors. I have the printouts for all of them on my desk." Ana felt a little silly about asking for things she and Christian could easily purchase; but Zann discussed her gift-phobia. If she wanted to have a 'normal life' with Teddy; this was one of those 'normal' things she should do. Zann also advocated she attend the baby shower in person. Unless Christian was out of town…she had no clue how to pull it off. Maybe she could blame it on Zann.

XX

"Save me from the insanity," Mia murmured to Ana. "I love coordinating Kate's wedding but her mother is making me a little crazy."

"What is Celeste's newest issue?" Ana asked, surprised.

"I'm now on my third list of guests who MUST be included – she's gone over her limit of guests by 45 people. I don't have enough invitations to mail to these people." Mia sighed. "It took two weeks to assemble those wedding invitations. Cutwork garnet base, sheer champagne gold organza layer, white invitation, with cutwork edges like the base and tied together by thin gold-embossed garnet ribbon. Special pens with garnet ink to hand address the invitations."

"Not your problem," Ana pronounced. "Elliot and Kate finalized the list on Monday. Invitations are mailed tomorrow. Perhaps as you receive RSVP regrets; you can ask Kate who to invite off Celeste's inflated list."

"Ethan says her invitation list has third cousins twice removed…whatever that means." Mia sniped.

"Again, not your problem. My problem, however, is someone put MY MOTHER'S name on a guest list…and I want it removed IMMEDIATELY." Ana snapped.

"Hormonal much?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Not in the mood for Carla to point out Kate's getting married at a castle, when I got married on the grounds of the family home. Not in the mood for Carla to point out I had 100 guests compared to Kate's 300. Not in the mood for Carla to point out I had plain white roses but Kate selected garnet Alastomeria and champagne gold roses. Not in the mood for Carla to point out I wore vintage pearls whereas Kate is wearing a $2000 antique gold and garnet broach owned by her great-grandmother. Not in the mood for Carla to point out Kate is wearing a Vera Wang designed wedding gown and I wore a Celeste Kavanagh designed gown."

"Whoa…little mama…you and Christian had an intimate wedding which suited both of you. Elliot wanted to elope in Italy and spend three months on a Mediterranean beach honeymoon with his new bride." Mia calmly explained. "However, he loves Kate and is willing to put up with some mom madness just to get it over and start their lives."

"Did they settle on the menu or are they still arguing?" Ana asked.

"Settled – the chef and I developed three menus and told them to pick and shut up because invitations had to go this week. Each menu came with wine suggestions. Elliot and Keaton voted for the food stations; ergo…no changes to the invitations." Mia laughed.

"The wedding cake has been ordered. I picked white cake with vanilla bean mousse filling to go with the layers Elliot and Kate picked. Four tiers, rounds, white butter cream frosting, decorated with rings of champagne roses with thin garnet ribbons. It is on a garnet-colored marble base and topped with a gold embossed heart-shaped picture frame with Kate and Elliot's engagement picture. The wedding cake will be surrounded by wedding pictures of parents, grandparents and great grandparents in gold filigree picture frames interspersed with gold-wrapped hand-molded, heart-shaped chocolates and lose garnet Alastomeria petals and champagne rose petals."

"I'm glad you've taken over planning the bachelor and bachelorette parties for us," Ana thanked her. "I swear I will buy you a spa day in Las Vegas when this is over."

"I'll take you up on it, if you can make it a long weekend for two in January so Ethan and I can run away. My dress came. I loved your dress so much I ordered one similar to it." Mia said. "Ball gown, garnet satin with tulle skirt, chapel train and boned sweetheart bodice with drop sleeves…whereas yours has three spaghetti straps embellished with floral and lace applique on left shoulder to hold up bodice. Yours is empire style; mine is natural waist. I have garnet leather stiletto peep toes which almost match your lower heeled counterparts. Garnet underwear in case of a major malfunction." She showed Ana the picture of her dress with Ana's dress.

"I'm wearing my hair down; I have gold embossed combs to hold it back." Ana said.

"I'm wearing mine down also, but I ordered a hair clip which matches the floral and lace applique on your dress." She laughed. "Celeste will make any alterations we need."

 **August 31**

"Thanks for dinner," Kate said. "Are you sure you're past your wretched HG?" She asked Ana. "I see you got your PICC removed today." She indicated the large bandage on Ana's arm.

"I have nausea from six o eleven in the morning. I don't eat, just sip water in the morning." Ana said. "At noon, Teddy and I are hungry. At least I'm past eating bland food and living on liquids."

"Can we not discuss food?" Elliot asked. "We've been arguing about the wedding menu for a month. Finally we settled on what we're doing because we ran out of time," Elliot said. "Tomorrow we have a grand opening in the morning for one of the renovated Escala buildings. Then we have a grand opening in the afternoon for another. I gather this is not just dinner but a meeting about more renovations. My work at Hunts Point is done next week. We just have finishing touches in the boathouse. The triplex is done ahead of schedule. Your staff can move in over Labor Day weekend if they want. I painted number one the colors Gail and Taylor wanted."

"We have changes to the first and second floors at Escala." Ana explained combining suites and installing a larger ensuite, plus a pair of walk-in closets. "I have paint swatches and carpet samples for the new suite and for the nursery. Can your men do it in September and October while we are living at Hunts Point?"

'Wow, plenty of changes but not too overwhelming." Elliot said. "You don't want to use the green guest suite as the master suite?"

"We want to use it as a private retreat for us." Ana fibbed. "If you combine these two guest suites into one large master suite, it's bigger than the green suite and barely smaller than the master suite downstairs."

"Do you want a set of security doors at the top or the bottom of the stairs? Keypad or key access?" Elliot asked.

"Top, because they are less obvious there and keypad," Ana said. "So, are we good?"

"You're keeping some of my men busy. I appreciate it." Elliot laughed. "Since you've moved out of the pool house, we have enough time to fill the pool for the end of summer. Mia wants to use it for my bachelor party. Why Mom and Dad approved it, I'll never know. Are you coming to my bachelor party?"

"I promised Dad and Grandpa Theo I would be there to help keep the property from being raided by the police." Christian said.

"So I get you, sans Christian, for a night of debauchery?" Kate asked Ana.

"You obviously didn't read the invitation," Ana murmured, ignoring Christian's glare. "I guarantee you… being seven months pregnant will be a strong deterrent against debauchery."

"I love your outfit for the shower. You'll look like a sugar plum fairy after an indiscretion!" Kate laughed. "There may be paparazzi before the ship sets sail…so be prepared."

"I added Prescott as my plus one," Ana laughed. We need a girls' night out..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 14 – First half of September**

 **~~~~~ Content Warning ~~~~~**

Lots of details for Spooky Streets, the baby shower and the bachelor/bachelorette parties. I loved writing the events. If you don't like reading the details, skip them. I will not cut them. You've been warned…don't flame me in PMs and reviews. Thank you.

There is a Pinterest page for Just Breathe I, but I haven't had time to build one for Just Breathe II. I have some images for it; perhaps I can get them uploaded by May 1. Thanks.

Thank you again for reviews and PMs – I appreciate them!

I do not own FSOG – all main characters belong to E.L. James. I just take them for a stroll in my alternate storyline.

 **September 1**

"I love the meadow," Ana laughed, spreading her arms and twirling. "The running/walking path is great. I love this gazebo."

"How much do you love it?" Christian moved behind her and whispered in her ear. "I thought we should christen all our new spaces." Instead of shredding her underwear, he gently removed them and used them to bind her hands together.

"Yes sir, no sir, please sir…" He ordered. He loosened her ponytail and quickly braided her hair. "I love your hair. It's growing and so silky," he said; burying his nose in her hair while he braided it.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Must be all that protein _water_ you're swallowing lately." He smirked, untying her halter dress, letting it fall to the floor. "No bra…I'm highly intrigued, Mrs. Grey. Are you soaking wet from anticipation?" He stroked her several times; feeling her warmth and wetness.

"Yes sir," she whispered.

He stroked her shoulders before nipping her neck. "I love your skin. I can't wait to touch every inch of you before we engage the enemy…"

XX

"I don't give a fuck how long you've been a member at this gun club!" The range master shouted at a very drunk Lawrence Lincoln. "You're drunk and you don't shoot on the range when you are drunk, stoned or stupid. You know the rules!" He motioned for two of his men to collect Lincoln. He snatched Lincoln's gun case away from him, along with car keys. "Put him in a cab and send him home. I'm not letting him shot or drive in this condition! If he wants to kill himself with alcohol poisoning, fine – but he's not killing someone else with a gun or a car!"

XX

"John and Jane Morgan were warned. Pursuing a wrongful death suit against Grey Enterprises Holdings or any subsidiary thereof or against Christian Grey would result in countersuits against Elizabeth Morgan and her estate." Carrick opened the discussion by showing the judge the signed paperwork from the last meeting.

"We dropped the suit," John said. "So why were we subpoenaed and who are all these people?"

"Obviously you are not aware your daughter, Melinda Morgan, at the urging of John Edward Hyde, hired a lawyer to pursue a new wrongful death suit. Additionally, she has written a book which includes a chapter regarding Elizabeth Morgan's shooting and death." Carrick addressed them.

John and Jane swiveled to stare at Melinda. "A b…book?" Jane stammered.

"In her book, _No Chance to Say Goodbye,_ Miss Morgan postulates a relationship between Leila Williams and Christian Grey gone awry. Leila Williams is the stalker who shot Elizabeth. Miss Morgan's allegation is libelous. Continued inquiry into the death of Elizabeth Morgan may impact the mental recovery of Leila Williams. Those are the reasons for the subpoenas for all of you to appear today and for the injunction against publishing the book in its current form." Carrick stated.

"Lindy, what have you done?" John Morgan's stern voice surprised Christian.

"We are prepared to file financial sanctions against Elizabeth's estate for ten interns who were sexually harassed and/or assaulted by John Edward Hyde who was aided and abetted by Elizabeth Morgan." Carrick handed paperwork to the judge and to Lindy's lawyer.

"If you include the chapter about Elizabeth's death in your book; it will include the truth. Her investigation by the Sex Crimes Unit of the SPD, her involvement in the assault of ten of Jack Hyde's interns, her attempt to unlawfully terminate Miss Steele's employment after she was assaulted by Jack Hyde, etc. Additionally, my law firm will put a lien against the book and have any profits dispersed to the interns." Carrick threatened. "It's a well-written book from what I read. It will support the ten interns quite handsomely."

"Why did you think Hyde was incarcerated for twenty-five years and assigned to maximum security?" Christian asked Lindy. When Ana was inquisitive; she always wanted to better understand him and situations. Kate was naturally inquisitive because of her background and career. Mia was naturally inquisitive because it was how she communicated…a natural give and take of information. He didn't understand why an intelligent woman would not ask questions about contact with a man she did not know.

"He didn't have information about Elizabeth's murder. I didn't concentrate on investigating him because I was consumed with finding information about Elizabeth's death." Lindy admitted.

"I walked in on Jack Hyde assaulting Annie with the intent of raping her. I pulled him off her. Annie has medical records and a police report as evidence he tried to assault her. SIP has proof of him threatening, blackmailing and/or assaulting nine other interns. He coerced your sister into hiring petite young women like Annie so he could assault them. Have you met him? You're just his type." Ray asked.

"Stupid and easily manipulated?" Lindy snapped.

"Petite…he likes petite women he can overpower or manipulate," Ana said kindly; attempting to defuse Lindy's defensive attitude. "You know how to read a police report?" She passed a copy of the police report from her assault, a copy of Jack's arrest report and a copy of Elizabeth's investigation to Lindy and to her lawyer.

Lindy read the folders and blanched. She was shocked over the revelation of Jack's actions, the SPD investigation, the pending arrest of Elizabeth, plus the intern assaults, blackmail, etc. She was appalled at the list of video evidence Hyde taped and kept for his entertainment. She was shocked to learn Jack Hyde hated Christian Grey for over 24 years because Carrick and Grace Grey adopted Christian and not him. She was shocked to learn Jack hired Anastasia Steele because of her relationship to Christian Grey. He planned to use Anastasia to fuck with Christian Grey. "Oh my god…I am so stupid!" She moaned and hung her head in her hands.

"You are not stupid!" Ana snapped. "I've read the synopsis and chapter one of your manuscript. I work for Grey Publishing. You are intelligent and well-spoken. You've massaged hard-to-understand statistics into a palatable, readable format." She looked over at the CEO of Southern Atlantic Publishing. "I'm right, aren't I?"

The CEO nodded. "I told her the book was well written."

"I agree with Ana," Carrick said. "I saw your college transcripts and your senior project. Anyone who could maintain that level of educational achievement plus research and write a book in their spare time is not stupid! John Edward Hyde is a practiced narcissist. His I.Q., his ability to control situations and people, in addition to his eidetic memory makes him a formidable sociopath."

"He approached you, didn't he?" Ana asked Lindy gently. "Probably reaching out to you when you were overwhelmed with your final year of classes. Ensuring he was in contact with you before or during critical times in your schedule. He reached out to you before Elizabeth had been deceased for a year; while you were still grieving. He bypassed your parents, probably claiming they didn't understand his and Elizabeth's relationship. He probably requested you keep your friendship secret because your parents might be overprotective since Elizabeth's death. He encouraged you to write articles on handgun violence for national blogs and urged you to write a book. Studying, graduation, your senior project and job seeking kept you so busy you didn't reach out to anyone who would have warned you off him."

Lindy nodded slowly; considering Ana's words.

"We weren't close with Elizabeth after the situation with her first marriage," John Morgan admitted. "She refused to give the boy a divorce until she received a large cash settlement from his parents. It was embarrassing to know she targeted and seduced him into marriage for monetary gain. She used her divorce settlement for college and establishing a home on the West Coast."

"We barely knew about her relationship with Jack Hyde before her death. We knew there was someone because we could hear him in the background a few times when we called her for holidays." Jane Morgan said. "She wouldn't talk about him. She said we disapproved of her first marriage and she didn't want our interference in her current relationship."

"We were shocked to learn she had a secret bank account for a destination wedding." John said. "Lindy found a deposit slip behind a picture and contacted the bank."

Carrick observed Lindy's body language. "That's not how it happened did it?"

Lindy shook her head. "He revealed its existence in a letter. He said the preliminary deposit slip was behind my high school graduation picture which Elizabeth kept on the shelf over her desk. He said she loved to play Texas Hold 'Em and joined tournaments over the holidays. He said they agreed to marry when they had enough funds for a destination wedding and honeymoon. My PI verified she placed in the top five spots in over two dozen tournaments in the two years prior to her death. Jack recommended I use the wedding funds to finish my senior year, pay off my student loans and get settled in a new life…"

"Away from your parents?" Ana asked and Lindy nodded, embarrassed.

"Did he ask you to support him while he was in prison, or pay his restitution?" Carrick asked.

"No, he never asked for money," Lindy said. "He seemed grateful for our correspondence. I felt responsible for helping him have an easier life in prison since Elizabeth's bank account was so helpful for me. He never mentioned any of this." She indicated the folders.

"He wouldn't have," Carrick explained the repercussions of no-contact orders. "My legal team drew up no-contact orders and nondisclosure agreements for the group assembled today. Let's finish this so we can all enjoy the rest of our weekend."

XX

"Release of this book with the chapter on Miss Morgan's death could impact the recovery of Miss Williams. Therefore, I'm signing an injunction against Melinda Morgan and Southern Atlantic Publishing preventing publication of the book with any reference to Elizabeth Morgan's death. Leila Williams and her connection to Elizabeth Morgan's death cannot be mentioned in the dedication, prologue and epilogue or in any media releases regarding the book or in any interviews."

"Acceptable," Melinda Morgan agreed.

"It is time for you to decide," the judge said. "Before any of you leave here today, you will sign a nondisclosure agreement. Miss Morgan, whatever money you received from Elizabeth Morgan's estate is yours. Royalties from your book, as long as you abide by the injunction, are yours. The wrongful death lawsuit is vacated now and in the future. The PI's notes are to be destroyed. There will be no-contact orders against each entity here today for Christian and Anastasia Grey, plus their families, businesses, properties, etc. I recommend all entities request a no-contact order against John Edward Hyde." The judge decreed. "Additionally, I'm imposing a gag order. No one discusses or reveals any facet of today's events."

"I took the liberty of preparing no-contact orders for the PI, law firm, publishing firm and for the Morgan family. I prepared non-disclosure agreements." Carrick offered the paperwork to the judge. Once paperwork was signed by everyone and signed by the judge; he dismissed everyone but the Grey family and the Morgan family.

"I'm sorry," Lindy apologized to Ana. "I hoped Elizabeth and I could re-establish our relationship with one another after I graduated. Now I understand why my parents didn't talk about her death."

"Shame combined with grief affects people differently," the judge said. "Imagine how your parents felt when they received a subpoena to appear today?"

"I want to see him," Lindy said.

"NO!" John Morgan snapped.

"Yes," Lindy insisted. "Either I see him or I'm writing one last letter to him."

"What would you say to him?" The judge asked.

"I need a minute," Lindy asked. She stared at a blank piece of paper before writing.

 _Jack,  
This is goodbye; don't ever contact me again. I am grateful to you for educating me about life. Everyone has their secrets…now I know you didn't really care about Elizabeth or me…you just used us. You used Elizabeth to provide you with young women to assault. I listened to your suggestions to 'discover' why Elizabeth was murdered. I believe Leila Williams is not the only stalker Christian Grey had._

 _Since I know what you want is funds to make your prison life easier to handle…you received the last funds you will ever get from me. Technically I am sending one commissary package (October's was ordered already.) and one 'holiday' package. (I ordered your birthday package.)_

 _You will receive no-contact orders for my parents and me within a few days._

 _Frankly; I don't care if you are unhappy or happy in the future you have chosen for yourself. I'm walking away with a clear conscious regarding you because my book, my hard work, will help me support my loving, wonderful parents in their senior years._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Melinda Morgan_

 _Copy: Christian Grey_

The judge studied the letter. "When did you order the packages?"

"Last night at ten p.m." Lindy said.

"Go online and cancel them. You have 48 hours to change your mind." The judge suggested. "I can arrange for you to see Hyde today before you return home."

"You are not seeing that man!" John Morgan argued.

"I have a BA in Criminal Justice. I have a Master's Degree in Forensics. I had honors ranking in college and graduate school. I work in the forensics lab for the North Carolina Bureau of Investigation for god's sake! Yet, I let that man manipulate me. I'm sure everything Jack told me about his relationship with Elizabeth was a lie. Come with me," she urged her parents. "The three of us will look him in the eye and walk away without saying a word. Then we will file the no-contact orders against him."

"I can arrange that," the judge said, reaching for his phone; calling his colleague, the superintendent of Clallam Bay.

XX

"Visitor!" The guard snapped at Jack.

"Visitor?" Jack stammered, surprised.

"Hands," the guard snapped. "You're wasting your visitation time by not moving your ass."

Once Jack was wearing a four-piece jailhouse suit (hand and ankle cuffs with waist belt); the guard escorted him to the visitation area. It was a hallway of six cubicles created from Plexiglas with individual phones where prisoners could talk to visitors. The stool on the prisoner side of the cubicle was suspended in midair; bolted to the cubicle desktop. It was specially created for inmates wearing ankle fetters. Once he was seated, the supervising guard notified the visitors in the waiting room that inmate 089706 was available for visiting.

Jack was immediately pissed when he recognized Carrick Grey escorting Lindy and her parents into the visitor room. He picked up the phone and pointed at Lindy. She shook her head no as her parents stood on either side of her. Carrick Grey stepped forward and picked up the phone. "On behalf of the Morgan family, I am empowered to tell you goodbye. The Morgan family, her publisher, law firm and private detective filed a no-contact order against you. You are not allowed to contact them via phone, mail, electronic means or third-party contact. A copy will be posted to your prison jacket by Tuesday afternoon. The judge considers your contact of Melinda Morgan to be a violation of your no-contact order for Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele Grey and Raymond Steele. You will be notified of sanctions by the Washington Department of Corrections." Carrick announced before hanging up the phone.

Jack threw his phone handset against the Plexiglas and jumped to his feet. "You stupid bitch," he screamed at Lindy. They could hear his muted words through the Plexiglas. "You and your goddamned sister! Worthless fucking whores!"

Hyde didn't have a chance to say much more because one guard reached for a Taser. His benefactress would be pleased when he related how the darts hit Hyde in the left leg …transferring 50,000 volts of stunning, pee-your-pants, shit-yourself-stupid revenge.

Three other guards helped carry Hyde away. The shift supervisor on duty informed them the prisoner would spend the next thirty days in administrative seclusion. They were free to leave.

"I want to go home," Lindy said. "I'm not wasting any more of my time on that manipulative bastard." _I'm dedicating my book to my parents, thanking them for loving and supporting me." She thought ruefully._

"If you have everything from the hotel, I can take you to the plane. The PI, lawyer and publisher were dropped at SeaTac. Christian's security purchased airline tickets for them. Christian is sending you home on the GEH jet. I suggest you have a heart-to-heart conversation about Elizabeth. As a lawyer; I've seen how secrets destroy lives." Carrick led them to the SUV which took them to Boeing Field.

"Just transport all of us to Raleigh," Jane said. "Lindy asked us to see her new condo. We want to spend as much time with her as possible. John and I will catch the train from Raleigh to Richmond early Tuesday morning. Mr. Grey…congratulations on the future Baby Grey." They exited the SUV.

"Thank you. The flight is five hours from Boeing Field to RDU. Christian gave orders to the flight crew to provide you with dinner and libations, during the flight." Carrick shook their hands goodbye. They walked to the jet waiting on the tarmac.

"Mr. Grey," Lindy said. "I paid for Jack Hyde to post an ad in a prison pen pal online site. He has a woman sending him books and commissary funds. Since Jack is not allowed email; I have no access to her information. You need to find out who she is and warn her about him. I will send the information about the pen pal site to you, with the account number once I return home. If you could ask the prison superintendent to remove everything with my name, address, pictures, etc. from Hyde's cell…I would appreciate it."

"Have a good life Miss Morgan," Carrick shook her hand. "I wish you the best, and I can't wait for your book to be published."

"Is it against my no-contact order to send you a signed copy?" Melinda asked.

"Probably better if you don't; but I appreciate the offer. Contact your lawyer or me if Jack Hyde breaks his no-contact order with you or anyone connected to you." Carrick waved goodbye to her parents. He was glad she was out of Jack Hyde's clutches. She reminded him of Jack Hyde's interns and Ana. Then he said a prayer of thanks he and Grace had never once considered adopting Jack Hyde. He intended to talk to WDOC. If he could facilitate the transport of Jack Hyde to a supermax prison, it would be worth the effort. Plus, the pen pal needed to be located and warned. He would bet his Belize vacation fund on the odds of the pen pal being a petite brunette.

XX

Lawrence Lincoln almost kicked himself…why didn't he consider this before! He reached for the articles written about Elena in the paper. There is was…Carson, Porter and Dupree. He needed his P.I. to find their contact information for him. Perhaps if anyone knew the dirt about Elena's relationship with Christian Grey; he would bet on it being one of them.

 **September 2**

"Okay, I have ideas for Spooky Streets. Christian's booth can be _Pin the Hand on the Mummy_. Dress Christian up like a mummy. It is one of the few extra tall costumes I can order. His jack o'lantern can be a mummy made from a white pumpkin. I can order a six-foot jointed mummy cutout. I'll remove the hands and copy them on cardstock. We can make several dozen copies of each hand and cut them out. I can get Ray to build a 6x3 freestanding fabric board with black material and frame. Staple the mummy cutout to the blackboard and have a tray with the hands. We blindfold the kids, spin them, and point them in the direction of the board. The hand cutouts have double-sided tape so no one is stuck by a pin or tack. We can make two or three of the mummy standups if you think we'll need to. Whoever puts the hand where it should be gets a coupon for something from the prize closet. Otherwise, they can choose from the giveaway buckets. I found mummy bendables, mummy necklaces, individually-packaged Gummy Mummy treats, glow-in-the-dark mummy wind-up toys and mummy key chains. I found a site on Pinterest to make mummy motif buckets out of three-gallon white buckets with white gauze and big craft eyes." Mia flashed a tabloid-sized printout of her ideas. "For the prize closet, I found mummy DVDs and books."

"So if he's the mummy…am I the daddy?" Ana laughed.

"Nope, Susan will make a skeleton outfit for you. Black sweats with glow-in-the-dark bones and a baby skeleton right where your bump is." She passed over a printout. "If you have the baby before then, she'll make a regular black sweatshirt with bones, no baby."

"It's cute – what do you have planned to go with it? Ana asked.

"Your booth would be _Bones_. You would play Operation. I think you need four games, timers, skeleton table cloths and card tables. The kids step up to a table and you set the timer for one minute. They get a prize for each of the pieces they remove from the game without setting off the buzzer. If they get more than two pieces and no buzzer, they get a coupon for the prize booth. I found Jack Skeleton mugs, stacking bones games, roll-the-bones games, skeleton books and extra Operation games for the prize booth. Your jack o'lantern could be Jack Skeleton made from a white pumpkin. Giveaways were easy to find: individual packages of candy bones, skull lollipops, gummy skeletons, skull and crossbones candy necklaces, skull ring pops and glow-in-the-dark windup skeleton toys. I found designs on Pinterest to make skeleton motif buckets from black three-gallon buckets and white glow-in-the-dark paint and stencils to hold your giveaways." Mia offered another tabloid-sized printout

"How long would it take to get 1000 giveaways for each of us, plus two dozen prize booth items plus our costumes, plus everything else?" Ana asked. "I want to donate the setup items to Treehouse for future Spooky Street events."

"Let me know if it's approved at your meeting Monday night. I will guarantee I have everything by the middle of October." Mia said. "Plus, if you have the baby before then, I'll have costumes for Taylor and Gail to stand in for you."

"You rock!" Ana laughed again. "If you can give me half a dozen copies of those printouts, it would be helpful."

"I'll do better than that," Mia said. "I will include the printouts for the ideas I didn't use, like Frankenstein, Cat, Bat, Witch, Zombie, Dracula, Spiders, Aliens, Pumpkins, Ghosts, etc. They aren't complete but there's enough information to give someone ideas. I hope you don't mind; but I'm sharing all this info with Kate for a freelance article."

 **September 3**

The director of Treehouse gave Christian and Ana a tour of the facility. "Thank you for coming," he said. "We're having a barbeque tonight for our clients and our sponsors. As they leave tonight, parents who have not had the opportunity will pick up school clothing and supplies for their children. Thank you for helping fill our clothes closets."

"You're very welcome," Christian said. "My brother, Elliot, is wandering around somewhere. He'd like the opportunity to talk about any repairs or renovations you need. With him is his future wife, Kate Kavanagh. She interviewed you for the backpacks article for Kavanagh Media."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. Let's get Mrs. Grey a place to sit in the shade where she can watch the children play and talk to some of our counselors. When are you due?" He asked gently.

"October," Ana smiled.

"I hope that doesn't impact your offer to help with Spooky Streets," he said.

"Our friends, Jason and Gail Taylor, have offered to fill in for us if we're indisposed." Ana assured him.

"We're having a planning meeting after the barbeque is over; I hope you will join us." He offered.

 **September 4**

"WDOC accepted the recommendation from Leila's doctor and therapy team. She will be reevaluated in ninety days. She remembers more of the time after the death of her boyfriend; but she is still vague about details of the shooting. She's stabilized physically. Her meds are stable; her therapy sessions are effective." John explained.

"We have reports on the activities of her ex-husband and family. They are not causing any problems for her currently." Taylor explained. "They are also not doing shit to support her, which you anticipated."

"If she is better at the next review, before Thanksgiving; she will be moved from the Treatment and Observation Center at Gig Harbor to general population to begin her sentence for manslaughter of Elizabeth Morgan." John said. "She will have two private counseling sessions per week, plus one group counseling session. She will have the option of a morning work crew or morning classes to finish her degree."

"I want to ensure Leila has everything she needs,"

Christian said. "Warm winter clothes, toiletries, art supplies, class materials, etc. I don't want her to have to rely on her parents or her ex-husband for anything; because I do not trust they are responsible. You'll take care of that, won't you?" He asked John; who nodded.

"How soon is she eligible for parole?" Welch asked.

"Five years once she is moved," Christian explained. "When she's eligible for release, let's arrange to pay her restitution. If she wants to go home to her parents; we can facilitate her relocation."

 **September 8**

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. Grey," Christian came up behind her, his arms wrapping around Ana and caressing her baby tummy. "I approve of this sailor dress," he said, smiling down at her. "The white brings out the blue of your eyes. The sleeves are long enough to cover your PICC scar."

"You like it because you can see my breasts from your vantage point," Ana smiled indulgently.

"They are lovely breasts…plus your knees are so accessible," he smirked. "Not to mention those petite pretty toes of yours in those white sandals." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "plus I happen to know there is white satin and lace panties and bra under that dress. They gave me a serious semi."

"Keep your rocket in your pocket and your hands off my panties," she murmured as he kissed and nipped her neck.

"Spoilsport," he swatted her on the ass. He knew it stung her because it stung his hand.

"Now I understand," she smiled at him. "You have long arms so you can easily reach my ass. However, stow that twitchy palm, Mr. Grey. We have guests and things to do."

XX

Mia blew a whistle to everyone's surprise. "This is your warning, ladies and gentlemen. We are not discussing Kate and Elliot's wedding, Jason and Gail's wedding or Barney and Emily's wedding. We are not discussing work or business, either. We are not discussing the layout or amenities of the Grey Point; which is the name Christian and Ana chose for the Hunts Point property. If you are caught discussing such things; you are part of the clean-up crew. Please raise your hand to signify you understand the rules."

Everyone raised their hand…Christian and Ana's was clasped in a sign of solidarity. Elliot gave everyone the bird. Ethan flashed rabbit ears behind Kate's head. Ray gave a thumbs up. Barney flashed the Vulcan salute. Theo did a double V for Victory sign. Luke and Sam did a high five. Jason saluted Drill Sergeant Mia.

"This is our ice-breaker game," Mia announced, holding a large-sized blue gift bag. "Every guy needs a female partner. Each guy gets a gallon Ziploc bag of baby socks. You match the socks in your bag…and then you have to trade with the other men to get socks that match yours. If Christian has a sock Elliot needs, but Elliot doesn't have a sock Christian needs – there is no trade. If they each have a sock the other needs – a trade is made. You cannot trade more than once with each other. You get ten minutes to match, trade, etc. The guy with the most matched pairs of socks wins."

"What's the prize," Elliot asked, "I just want to know it is worth the effort to match itty bitty socks."

"We have half a dozen special crates for males who win games: a golfer crate, a man-cave crate, a bacon crate, a cigar crate, a coffee crate and a camping crate. We have half a dozen spa baskets for the ladies."

"What's in the bacon crate?" Elliot asked.

Mia looked at her list and laughed. "A special cooler which contains half a dozen bacon wrapped filet mignons and three pounds of gourmet bacon; bacon jerky; bacon popcorn; bacon sunflower seeds; bacon-cheddar potato chips; bacon-cheddar snack crackers; bacon-flavored salt; bacon barbeque sauce; bacon and maple syrup lollipops and bacon-flavored toothpicks."

"Sounds like my kind of prize," Elliot grinned.

"Good luck with that," Kate laughed. "You don't match your own socks. This ought to be good."

"I don't have to match. I only buy grey over-the-calf tube socks for work and black dress socks. I have a sock basket to hold them in my closet. If I need a pair of socks; I go to the basket." Elliot protested.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not inflicting your sock system on other women. Just ask me to be your partner already."

"I'll take Mia as a partner," Ethan announced. "She coordinates her wardrobe, she ought to be able to match socks."

"Don't depend on me," Sam told Luke. "I wear black socks and pretty much have the same system as Elliot."

"I'll be your wingman," Prescott offered José Sr. "I have the same system as Sam and Elliot. I don't know how much help I'll be." José Sr. confessed that was his sock system since his Army days.

Everyone announced their partners: Christian and Ana; Carrick and Grace; Ray and Susan, Bob and Carla; Elliot and Kate; Ethan and Mia; Theo and Frannie; Ben and Rachel; Keaton and Celeste; Jason and Gail; José, Sr. and Prescott; Luke and Sam; José and Hannah; Barney and Emily; Robb and Annette Loeder; Welch and Andrea; John and Rhiann; Mitch and Zann; and Bastille with Olivia. Everyone unpaired acted as timer or judges.

"There's an extra bag of socks," Mia announced. I'm pouring them out on the coffee table. Help yourself if you find mates. Ladies cannot match and roll socks; but you can help acquire mates."

"Ready, set, go," Claire called out. Theo and Frannie had a system…both of them traded for mates for his unmatched socks. Carrick and Grace's early lead was followed closely by John and Rhiann. Luke and Sam faltered along with Christian and Ana, trying to figure out what the animal socks were instead of matching them. Ethan fumbled when Mia had to explain the rules to him again. Robb was color-blind and wondered why were there so many shades of purple socks – which really weren't purple but shades of blue. He and Annette lost time while she tried to tell him what the colors really were.

Barney and Emily spent too much time creating a game plan. Elliot and José lost time when they threw socks at one another and the little things fluttered and faltered to the floor mid-flight. Welch and Andrea lost a sock and spent time searching for it. It was found, peeking out from under a couch. Claire kept the players on point by counting out the remaining minutes. Amber banned Kate from teaching Elliot to roll socks by making her sit on her hands.

Bob and Carla lost minutes while Carla explained baby socks are really handy to use as baby mittens so babies couldn't scratch themselves with new and deadly sharp fingernails. Keaton and Celeste lost time when they entered Carla's conversation and related the story of how Kate's sharp little fingernails cut Keaton's cornea and he had to wear an eyepatch and use antibiotic eye drops for a week. The eyepatch scared Kate and she screamed in fright each time Keaton held her.

Ray wanted to know why babies needed so many pairs of socks and why couldn't they just be three or four shades of blue instead of colored, striped, patterned, textured little things that made him go berserk. He told Susan there was no way one baby could wear several dozen pairs of socks. She commiserated but pointed out there were at least four different sizes of socks which added another layer of confusion to the process. You couldn't pair a tiny lion sock with the biggest lion sock…and it was chaotic and maddening.

"Ten!" Claire announced. "Everyone put your socks back in the Ziploc bag you were given, write your name on the bag and give them to Amber or Roz."

"I think Grandpa and Grandma won," Mia pointed out. "You'll have to check but they have twelve pairs of socks."

Gwen shrugged and reached for the bag of Theo and Frannie's socks. She unrolled each pair, checked for pattern, color, texture and size. "Unless the rest of you have all twelve pairs matched…I declare Theo and Frannie the winners."

Theo picked the golf crate which included balls, tees, towels, a mini ball washer, an array of brushes for balls and shoes, club head covers and a ball mark repair tool. Frannie picked the lavender spa basket.

Mia gathered the socks from everyone and dumped them back in the gift bag and handed it off to Christian. "Good luck matching the remaining ones," she laughed. "Don't hand it off to Ana – she has enough to do without matching socks."

"Donate them," Ray advised. "Then go buy half a dozen packages of plain color socks you can match easily."

"Next game," Mia said. "Keep your partners. Claire, will you be the time keeper? Roz, Gwen and Amber will you be the referees? Ten minute limit. Ladies will give directions to the men. Gentlemen, your task is to diaper the baby…blindfolded." Once the partners tied on the blindfolds; Roz and Gwen checked blindfolds before they turned the life-size 'babies' on their faces to confuse the men.

Jason barely beat John to win that round. His 'baby' was diapered in less than two minutes. Everyone laughed when Ana refused to let Christian quit until the baby was diapered. Jason told Ana not to stress, he would act as Christian's wingman when there were diapers to be changed.

He chose the camping crate and was thrilled to find a microbiological UV water filter kit; a solar charger for electronic devices, a solar shower unit and a collapsible water bucket. He wrinkled his nose at the firestarter kit. Gail choose the blue hyacinth spa basket.

"Okay, you adrenaline junkies," Mia said, "It's time for the Rubber Ducky Race." She handed out rubber duckies to everyone present. Everyone had a different motif duck with their name written on the bottom. Christian's white duck had GREY written in grey letters, and someone painted the duck's eyes grey. Ana's blue-eyed ducky had glasses and a book tucked under its arm. Carrick's duck had a barbeque grill apron. Grace's duck had a stethoscope. Elliot's duck wore a tux and Kate's duck wore a wedding gown. Theo's duck held a baseball. Frannie's duck had a champagne bottle tucked under its wing. Ethan's duck carried a diploma; Mia's duck wore a pink tutu. Bob's duck held a baton. Carla's duck carried musical sheets. Ray's duck held a hammer and Susan's duck held a pair of scissors. Jason's duck wore a Hawaiian shirt and Gail's wore a sarong. Mia coordinated ducks to match the interests of the guests. 'The ducks are your shower favor," she said. "If you don't want your duck; please leave it because we're donating the rest of the sets to the Pregnant on Campus charity at UDub."

Mia led everyone outside where four inflatable water slides were set up. "These are the rules," Mia called out. "Line up in evenly distributed rows. Everyone first in line drops their duck at the top of the slide on the three count – which is one, two, three, drop. The first duck down the slides is set aside and there will be race offs." She assigned Claire, Amber, Roz and Gwen to a slide to watch for the winner. In the end, after the float-offs, it was a tie between Hannah and Emily. They both received baskets of spa products.

Mia explained the next game. "Everyone stay outside – there are two sets of lines drawn in the grass. Keep your partner from the sock match. Guys on one side, ladies on the other. Ladies have pacifiers. They will throw them at their partner. Everyone has a different color, so no one can claim someone else's pacifier. Whoever passes the first round advances to the second, and so on until we have one set of winners. Roz watches the line for the men. Gwen watches the line for the women. If you overstep the line – you are eliminated. If you overthrow your partner – you are eliminated. I'm Ethan's partner so Claire if you could be the caller for the game."

She positioned herself across from Ethan. Claire made sure everyone was ready to play. "Line up on the line, arm's length apart …ready, set…throw."

Luke, Jason, Ray, Bob and Carrick caught the pacifiers. Everyone else was eliminated. "Step back behind the second line and get ready to throw." Claire ordered. "Ready, set, throw…" Carla was eliminated for stepping over the line to catch the pacifier. Jason threw the pacifier over Gail's head, eliminating them. "Step back behind the third line and get ready to throw," Mia ordered. "Everyone ready…set…throw."

Susan and Grace missed getting the pacifier to Ray and Carrick. Luke caught Sam's toss easily and they ran to the middle of the field and high-fived one another. Luke choose the bacon crate to Elliot's dismay and Sam turned down the spa basket prize. "I plan to eat half of Luke's bacon crate." They laughed at Elliot's pouty face.

"Back to the patio," Mia ordered. She gathered the pacifiers and bagged them; handing them off to Roz who dropped them in the charity bag.

"How did you get so many different colors of pacifiers?" Gwen asked.

"Easter egg dye and patience," Mia laughed. "I bought two dozen clear pacifiers, and set up 24 different colors of egg dye. Some of the pacifiers had to stay in the dye for two or three days to get the right color."

"One more game and then we'll eat. Afterwards, Christian and Ana will open prezzies. Keep your sock partner…and mum's the word in this game. If you are caught talking aloud, you are eliminated. If you are caught cheating off someone else's paper, you are eliminated. The game is called _Oh Boy_ and you get ten minutes. Write down a word that contains the word boy…B…O…Y…in that order in the word. There are 110 words, so good luck. I know the words so Ethan needs a different partner."

They waited while Claire took her place next to Ethan. "Pick up your pencils, inside voices, no peeking at anyone's papers. Roz keeps time; Gwen, Amber and I are the referees. Everyone…ready, set, and go." Heads bent over papers, arms tucked around papers to prevent someone from copying. Some people chewed on their pencils; some people scribbled furiously. Theo looked up as if he were asking for divine guidance. Hannah tapped her pencil on her paper. Luke rolled his pencil back and forth between his hands. Roz called out the time remaining as minutes lapsed. "Pencils down," she announced. "Heads together with your partner. Count the number of individual words you wrote down. Duplicates are not honored."

Heads bent over papers and assembled lists. "Okay," Mia called out. "Hands in the air. Less than twenty words; you are eliminated." Mia listened to groans and watched hands fall. "Less than twenty five words you are eliminated." Mia called out; watching half of the remaining hands go down. "Thirty words," Mia called out. Everyone but Christian and Ana, John and Rhiann and Carrick and Grace were eliminated. "How many words," Mia asked Carrick.

"Forty-one," he called out.

"That eliminates us," Christian said. "We managed a whopping thirty-six words."

"That eliminates us," John said. "We managed thirty-five words."

"Check their words," Elliot called out.

"Sore loser," Luke taunted him. "The bacon crate has already been claimed."

"Read your list off to us," Claire said.

"Attaboy, batboy, batboys, bellboy, boycott…" Carrick called out their list of 41 words.

"Sounds legal to me," Mia announced, reading from the approved list while Carrick called out the words.

"Christian and Ana…did you have any words which Carrick and Grace didn't have?" Roz asked.

"Boysenberries," Christian said. "Ana thought of it."

"Well, it is good enough to win you second place," Mia said.

"John and Rhiann…did you have any words which Carrick and Grace didn't have?" Roz asked.

"Flamboyant," Rhiann said. "John thought of it."

"That's good enough to win you third place," Mia announced.

"I'll do the prizes," Mia said. She looked over at the caterers who gave her a nod. "Food's ready, Ana first…"

Carrick choose the cigar crate and Christian chose the coffee crate leaving the man cave crate to John. Grace, Ana and Rhiann received spa baskets. Elliot and Kate refilled drinks while Mia hovered by the serving station and made sure everyone had full plates.

"Good salad," Christian said, almost wolfing down his pasta salad made with cooked tri-colored tortellini, fresh chopped veggies and tossed with Italian dressing. He alternated bites of pasta salad with ribs and grilled corn.

"Good food," Ana agreed, eating citrus grilled shrimp skewers, grilled salmon and strawberry spinach salad. She drank vitamin water.

"Yummy," Ray dug into baby red potato salad, grilled sweet corn and discarded rib bones on a second plate near him. His actions were mirrored by Elliot, the Rodriguez men, Jason, Luke and Barney. Servers circulated with platters of meats and bowls of salads and veggies.

Lemonade, sweet tea and coffee were served. When everyone finished first, second and third servings. The two-tier chocolate and vanilla layer cake, decorated with the theme of Ships, Sails and Turtle Tales, was served. Christian picked the chocolate layer with raspberry mousse filling. Ana picked the white layer with French Vanilla crème filling.

"Presents!" Mia announced, as Grace, Frannie, Carla, Kate, Hannah and Emily came forward with presents. Mia and Hannah had pens and paper at the ready to write down the gifts. José and Bob snapped pictures as Christian and Ana opened presents.

Ana steeled herself, pun intended, when Carla and Bob's gift was pressed into her hands to open first. Christian sat next to her to provide solidarity. Ana opened the first of three matching packages to find a collage picture frame. It was framed in black and had three sections for 8x10 pictures. On the left hand side of the frame was a picture of Christian, age five. He wore a set of grey sweats and held a blue helicopter. On the right side of the frame was a picture of Ana; age five also, in jeans and a rose pink sweatshirt. She had pigtails and held a soccer ball. "The space in the middle is for Teddy's picture when he is five." Carla said.

Both Christian and Ana thanked her for it. "I hope he looks like you," he said, planting a kiss in Ana's hair.

"I hope he looks like you," Ana said, shoulder bumping him.

"It's just a pretty face, baby," he murmured; handing Ana the matching second package. They opened it to find a picture of Grace, Carrick and Christian in the left frame, a picture of Ray, Carla and Ana in the right frame, and an empty middle frame for a picture of Christian and Ana with Teddy.

"Thank you, Mom," Ana said, gazing at the picture of Christian and his parents.

"I couldn't have done it without help from Grace," Carla said sincerely. "I told her what I wanted to do, so she helped with pictures."

They passed both sets of pictures around and opened the third matching package. One of the spaces in the frame contained a gift certificate from a home décor store in Seattle. One space held a picture of a "family tree". The home décor store would come to the house and paint a "family tree" on the large empty wall in Christian and Ana's family room. The gift certificate noted it came with three dozen assorted-size matching black frames for Christian and Ana to hang pictures.

"Thank you Mom!" Ana exclaimed over the gift certificate and the sample picture of the family tree. Christian looked at it and pronounced, "Perfect – we could not decide what to do with the empty wall in the family room. We couldn't decide on pictures, book cases, or a mural."

"Well, I'm glad to save you from more bookcases," Carla laughed.

Ray cleared his throat. "Uhm…on that note...Annie," he passed her a card.

"Those are so cool!" She said, looking at bookcases which Ray created from two halves of a wooden canoe. They were sage with navy trim. "I like them so much." She shared the picture with Christian.

"Christian said you were looking for nautical themed bookcases. I thought those were appropriate. They are in the back of my truck, parked in the garage. I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Ray said.

Ben and Rachel handed over a card with a picture also. Christian and Ana opened it.

"The toy box fits under the bedroom window, with space on both sides for those canoe bookcases. The padded top opens in two sections with piano hinges." Rachel said. "It's in the truck with Ray's bookcases." It was painted cream with a seascape and boats on the front.

"Thank you, all of you. Ray, I'll help you take them up to the nursery later." Christian offered.

"Sam and my present next," Susan said, handing over a package. Christian looked on as Ana unwrapped a large baby quilt with navy blue sail boats on cream blocks bound with sage colored separators, back and binding. "It's so cute!" Ana hugged them.

"One-hundred percent natural fibers and washable," Susan advised. "Please use it for Teddy instead of hanging it on the wall."

"Ours is next," Kate said, handing Ana another card. It contained a picture of a terrarium with a small turtle in it. "Elliot and I set up the Plexiglas terrarium in the nursery already. His name is Franklin after the _Franklin the Turtle_ books," she handed Ana a decorated Moses basket. "We bought a dozen of the Franklin books for Teddy's room, along with turtle-motif toys and clothes."

Ana laughed, and handed the basket and card to Christian; ignoring Carla's eye roll.

"Our present next," Frannie directed Elliot to put a box on the table. Ana opened it to find a set of six-month size baby boy clothes, a six-month sized dress and bloomers for a baby girl and a baby quilt – all made from Ana's wedding gown and veil.

"Celeste gave us extra material that matched your wedding dress so my seamstress could complete the set," Frannie smiled. "The quilt and boy clothes will be perfect when you christen Teddy."

"They are lovely! Thank you for taking my wedding dress and doing this." Ana smiled. "We are christening Teddy, at Easter, here in Seattle at St. James Cathedral. We're asking Elliot and Kate to be his godparents." She passed the box around so the women present could ooh and ahh over the little girl dress and quilt.

"You are so very welcome, darling girl," Frannie hugged her. "I want your wedding dress to do the same," she said to Kate.

"I don't think so," Celeste sputtered, "it's a Vera Wang."

"I do think so," Kate said. "I'm not keeping it to pass down to my daughter and I'm not reselling it to anyone. I think having baby clothes and a baby quilt from my wedding gown is the most wonderful gift Grandma Frannie could give us. As a matter of fact, we bought Elliot's white brocade vest, silk tie and pocket square instead of renting them. You can add them to the baby clothes materials."

Mia blew a whistle and garnered everyone's attention. "Kate and Celeste; you are part of the clean-up crew. We are not discussing weddings, work or business."

"Christian…" Theo offered him a package. "Something a little less foo-foo for my grandson." Without much effort, he managed to bring the conversation back to Christian and Ana's baby shower.

Christian opened the package to find a set of six sea blue and cloud white blocks with T-E-D-D-Y and an anchor painted on them. "Thank you Grandpa," he said, hugging Theo. "These will look great on the canoe bookshelves!"

Christian and Ana continued to open presents and loved every one of them. The Rodriguez men gave them a mobile which had sail boats on it, along with a sailboat music box for when Teddy outgrew the mobile. Hannah, Claire, Amber, Emily and Barney gave them a dozen sailor, sailboat and turtle motif baby outfits in six, twelve, eighteen and twenty-four month sizes. Jason, Gail, Sawyer, Prescott, Ryan, Reynolds and the rest of the security team gave them a wooden fort, swing set, sandbox and climbing wall combination. Elliot offered to build it once Christian and Ana decided where to put it.

"For the daddy-to-be," Claude set a large box in front of Christian. "Welch, Andrea, Olivia, Roz, Gwen and I thought you might need this."

Christian unwrapped a large canvas bag with navy blue handles. He unzipped it to find it chock-a-bock full of wrapped packages. "Do I have to open every package?" He laughed.

"No but you have to open numbers one through four," Claude said. "You can open the rest later."

One was a baby owner's manual with explicit directions on how to diaper, heat a bottle, feed and burp a baby. Included was a section of songs for new daddies to sing to restless babies. Two was a set of fun pacifiers – one with a set of vampire teeth; one with a handlebar mustache, one with a duck beak and one with pouty red lips. Three was a bottle warmer which plugged into the cigarette lighter in the car. Package four was a set of three navy t-shirts in Christian's size.

"T-shirts in my size?" Christian asked.

"For when the baby poops, pees or vomits on you," Claude laughed. "Daddy Duty Duffel – with sections for diapers, wipes, diaper rash cream, talcum powder, baby teething pills, clothes, toys, an insulated cooler pocket to hold bottles and snacks, an organizer pocket for daddy keys, wallet, cell phone and sunglasses. A water bottle for the new dad, a section to hold a clean t-shirt for dad, and an emergency card with Ana's phone numbers, your mom's phone numbers, Grandma Frannie's phone number, etc. We filled it full of baby items you need. Plus it has a folding, washable changing station."

"Our present," Ethan aimed a jogging stroller between the crowd to Christian and Ana. "The handles are adjustable so Christian or Ana can use it. Mom picked it out because the back is created with supply pockets. All terrain wheels, shock resistant springs, safety restraints. It's made for running, walking, hiking or just walking around places like outdoor events and venues. It's collapsible and will fit in the back of any of your SUVs."

"It's great," Ana said. "Thank you so much!" She hugged all of the Kavanaghs.

"Our present," Robb and Annette handed over a good sized box.

Ana unwrapped it. "It's a fillable lamp."

"We gave one to a mom I work with. She filled the lamp with things she found in her son's pockets when she was doing the laundry. Sticks, rocks, toy cars, balloons, pennies, marble, etc. She didn't put the dead frog or the dead snake in it." Annette laughed. "The fillable part is plastic; it won't break."

"It's perfect," Grace said. "I have a bag of sea shells Christian and Elliot collected over the summers when we went to beaches. When you get play sand for the sandbox – you can put a couple cups in the lamp and add the sea shells to it. It will look great on top of Teddy's dresser."

"Thanks, Robb and Annette," Christian said. "Hey; he likes that idea." Christian felt Teddy kick.

"We're next," John and Zann handed over two identical packages. Christian opened John's package and Ana opened Zann's. It was two portable cribs. "For if you have to work late at the office and want Teddy with you," Zann explained. "Or if you take a weekend in Aspen or New York. The crib is big enough to hold him until he's thirty inches long."

"I asked for our gift to be last, since it's very heavy. Jason carried it up to the nursery for you. This is just part of it." Grace said, handing Ana a package.

She opened it to find a copy of the _Mother's Almanac Volumes 1_ and _2_ , a _Parent's Guide to Children's Illnesses_ , and _I Spy A to Z._

"Christian loved _I Spy_ books. He used decipher the riddles and find the pictures faster than Elliot. It made Elliot crazy. We home-schooled Christian until he started first grade. He had the words in his head…but he was non-verbal." Grace explained. "Christian was a straight A student until sixth grade. Middle school was a misery. Then he bounced back his sophomore year in high school. He graduated in the top ten of his class, which was not easy. Long story short – the summer after Mia graduated from middle school – I hired an organizer who helped me sort through our house and my parents' house. Books, toys, clothes, etc. which the children outgrew were donated to charity. These are all new; you don't have to unwrap all of them right now, but they will look great on those canoe bookcases Ray built." Mia passed over a list of the books and Ana scanned it eagerly with Christian peeking over her shoulder.

"I remember those _I Spy_ holiday books," Christian murmured. "Grandma Frannie would let us decorate the house for holidays and then she would read the _I Spy_ book to us. Later when I was in fourth or fifth grade we had one called _I Spy Spooky Night_.

"I remember that one," Elliot said. "My favorite holiday book was _The House that Drac Built_."

"You liked all the construction books when you were young," Frannie said. "I think Christian honed his observation skills on those _I Spy_ books. Mia's favorite books were anything about princesses, knights, castles or whatever Christian would read to her."

"Please tell me that you plan to have at least one hour of physical pursuits per day for the boy and not all books," Carla emptied her wine glass.

"Ana and I discussed this and we believe Mom's rule of three should be implemented for our children also," Christian said; slowly sipping his beer.

"Rule of three?" Carla asked.

Grace laughed. "Well, I insisted the children speak one foreign language, play one musical instrument and follow one physical pursuit. Elliot speaks Spanish, plays the guitar and is a 1st Dan Black Belt in Tae Kwan Do. Christian speaks French, plays the piano and kick boxes. Mia speaks French, plays the cello and took dance and gymnastics classes."

"I insisted they participate in one team sport: Elliot played baseball from elementary school through college. Christian was on the high school and Harvard rowing teams – he has trophies in our boat house. Mia was on the city swimming team. She was scouted for junior Olympics." Carrick said proudly.

"Impressive," Carla murmured.

"Not as impressive as Ana's accomplishments," Mia said. "Ana speaks cooking, plays Christian's heartstrings and is a runner and a swimmer."

"More of a walker since I'm pregnant," Ana laughed. "But I swim daily now since Elliot finished the pool and pool house and since Mia bought me maternity swimwear. I appreciate the running track Elliot created for me around the perimeter of the meadow. Now I can waddle and swim without the world photographing me."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about the solar company you use for your projects," Bob attempted to engage Elliot in a business conversation. Mia blew the whistle. "Bob, you're on clean-up crew for talking business."

Christian rolled his eyes at Ana.

"I have a present for Christian to share with me…and then share with Teddy when he is old enough." Carrick handed over a well-wrapped box.

Christian unwrapped a completely assembled solar-powered toy sailboat. "Dad!" He gently removed it from the box and examined it. Ana smiled as they bent their heads over the sailboat, and then took it to the pool to test it, along with all the men from the shower.

"Get used to it," Carla said wryly, moving next to Ana. "Big boys and their toys." She watched Ana, intently. "Is he kicking? I want to feel him kick." Her hands were all over Ana's tummy trying to catch a kick. Suddenly, Teddy quieted and Carla was disappointed.

"Move your hands," Ana said, with exasperation. "He doesn't know your touch. Move your hands and be prepared to put them where I tell you." She patted one side of her tummy and felt Teddy kick. She patted the other side and felt Teddy kick. She patted the original side and motioned for Carla's hand. Carla felt Teddy kick. "We're playing kick the hand," Ana announced to the ladies at the shower and for the next ten minutes; interested ladies lined up to feel Teddy kicking.

When the men rejoined them, Christian lifted his eyes to the balcony of their master suite.

"I thank all of you for coming…and please feel free to stay and enjoy more food and drink. Please feel free to use the pool and roam the grounds, but I'm tired and Teddy's very active. I need to rest. Mia will you coordinate the post shower activities including the clean-up crew. You can swim, walk the grounds, view the new structures and we have jet skis. If you want to see the house, please coordinate with Gail. Again, the second floor of the house is off limits to everyone." Ana rose as gracefully as possible and walked around the patio hugging, kissing and thanking everyone for coming. "Christian, will you help me?" She reached for his hand and allowed him to lead her to the house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey," he murmured, sweeping her up into his arms at the base of the stairs to the family level. "I'm carrying you upstairs, and putting you to bed for a nap."

"You know what will make me sleep better?" Ana asked, whispering kinky suggestions into his ear.

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey," he said, standing her on her feet and locking the master suite door behind them. "Do you feel like a game of strip questions?" Christian asked. It had been a busy day and all he could think about was burying himself in her until he was as physically exhausted as he was mentally exhausted.

"I was hoping for strip questions, followed by kinky fuckery, followed by a nap, followed by a hot shower and maybe hot shower sex, followed by dinner on our balcony. Mia arranged for us to have leftovers from the barbeque. I thought dinner could be followed by a massage or touch therapy, followed by more sleep, followed by a lie-in until the morning nausea fades away, followed by lunch, followed by a nap, followed by not-quite-awake sex, followed by a hot shower and hot shower sex, followed by…" She paused, breathlessly.

"Are you horny Mrs. Grey?" Christian smirked. Ana's suggestions were making him extremely interested and moderately aroused.

"Motivated…" she whispered as her petite hands fondled every part of him that she could.

"Slow down," he ordered. "I want to savor your semi-naked body in those satin and lace undies of yours."

XX

"You have the most wonderful breasts," Christian nuzzled her.

"I'm glad they've moved past the sore phase into the active 'play with me' phase," Ana said caressing his hair. "I'm also glad you are actively pursuing touch therapy."

He kissed her forehead and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You had gorgeous hair before you got pregnant, but it is glorious right now. Silky, sexy," he nibbled the hollow behind her ear. "Soft, like you." He buried his nose in her hair.

"Oh please," she said, pulling away and putting on a robe. "I tire easily, my feet swell and I'll be glad when I'm not living in the bathroom." She headed toward the bathroom. "How about a nice warm, not hot, bath?" She sighed. "I want to loll around in that huge tub and watch the sky."

XX

"What is that music," Ana asked sleepily.

" _Voi Che Sepete_ from _The Marriage of Figaro_ by Mozart. Do you like it?" Christian asked sleepily.

"I know it, but I don't remember where I know it from," Ana said; yawning and falling asleep.

Christian set a reminder on his phone to look up _Voi Che Sepete_ for Ana. He was thrilled his Mom and Dad took Bob and Carla, Ben and Rachel, Theo and Frannie and Ray and Susan to their house for the night. Mia, Ethan, Keaton and Celeste went to Elliot and Kate's condo. Jason and Gail were in triplex one, Luke and Sam were in triplex two and Prescott and Ryan were in the security suite. Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey were alone in their home…enjoying their master suite and ensuite until the wee hours of the morning.

 **September 9**

"Celeste," Elliot said quietly, waiting for their server to move away. "The answer is whatever Katie wants, Katie gets. I'll gladly repay you and Keaton for the cost of the wedding dress, because if Katie wants Grandma Frannie to make baby clothes out of her wedding dress, then that is what will happen. If she wants to cover a dressing table with it…that is what will happen. If she wants to make throw pillows for our master bedroom…that is what will happen. If she wants me to rip it off her body on our wedding night…that is what will happen."

Celeste started to argue but Keaton interrupted. "Celeste…you hate bridezillas and momzillas who come into the shop. Please take a deep breath, take a sip of your mimosa and consider your next words. Our daughter is marrying the man she loves who is very much in love with our brilliant, beautiful, goal-oriented daughter." He sipped his coffee.

"We've been through hell this summer, clearing the house and closets of thirty years of stuff. Remember our wedding? Your mom wanted you to wear your grandmother's wedding gown. You wanted to wear a white silk suit. She wanted you to carry the white lace-covered prayer book with an orchid going-away corsage pinned to it. She wanted you to wear the gold and garnet pin Kate will wear. When we eloped in New York…you wore the white silk suit; carried a small nosegay of pink roses; and you wore pearl earrings as your only jewelry other than your engagement ring. Celeste, I will love you to my dying day and beyond…but you are not throwing down with Kate over a damned dress. You are not choosing a piece of white silk over our daughter's happiness."

"Mom… you know how Carla acted when Ana married…please don't do that to us." Kate said. "I love you, and I'm so proud of how much support you and Dad have given me over the years. I love how fond both you and Dad are of Elliot, and how he feels the same way about you. I'm so proud you cleared the house and gave everything to Grace's charity. We have three weeks until the wedding, and I'm already half-crazy Mom…just breathe and let it go."

 **September 10**

"Happy birthday, baby," Christian kissed her awake around six o'clock. "I know you're queasy in the morning, so we're lounging in our room until noonish. Then everyone is coming for a birthday lunch for you." He handed her a small bag of mini wrapped boxes. "More charms for your bracelet," he murmured.

Ana opened the boxes to find an aspen leaf; a house, a teddy bear, a wedding bouquet engraved with Jason and Gail's initials and wedding date, and a sailboat and turtle layered on one charm. The last charm was a necktie.

"A necktie?" She asked.

"Well, we'll tell the world it's to celebrate our gender reveal party – but we both know it's to celebrate us." He kissed her tenderly.

"I miss that tie," her voice was wistful, and full of longing.

"I know…but I swear the first possible time we can have fun in the playroom…we'll use that tie and a lot of other toys like the silver balls, the suede flogger and the brown-plaited riding crop." He promised. He reached for a remote which lifted a TV out of a console against the wall. "I found _Voi Che Sepete_ for you. At least I think this is how you recognize it." He began to play the 1995 DVD of _Pride and Prejudice_ with Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle. "Birthday lunch at one, hugs and kisses all around, and then our guests will be homeward bound."

 **September 15**

It was a good thing Christian was busy with the men…otherwise he would never have let her leave the house looking like a slutty fallen angel. Her strapless boned sweetheart bodice of white silk with an empire waist tiered skirt of white lace and tulle did nothing to hide her enlarged breasts or her baby bump. It came with white silk opera length gloves with a wide white lace cuff which covered her PICC scar. The silk and lace wrap provided a little coverage and little warmth. Ana wore white lace thigh-high stockings and very low white sandals with crystal straps. Her white silk clutch carried her ID, lipstick, comb and $100 in $5.00 bills…not to tip the strippers, but to buy her and Prescott transportation home in case of an emergency. Her hair was a just-been-fucked angel braid with a white satin and elastic tie finishing it. She wore her diamond studs and tennis bracelet.

"Does everyone have a drink?" Mia waited for one hundred women to reply in the affirmative. "We're playing _Name that Cocktail_." She picked up a set of cards. "I will name the ingredients of a cocktail. The first person to call out the correct name wins a prize. Kate delivers the prizes. After the first six winners; we play takeaway with the prizes." She checked the audience to see that she had their attention. "Vodka, peach schnapps, cranberry juice…"

" _Sex on the Beach_ ," one of Kate's cousins called out before Mia finished reading the ingredients.

"Correct!" Mia said while Kate delivered the prize.

"Next one," Mia called out. "Raspberry vodka, Sprite, grenadine…"

" _Bend Over Shirley_ ," Grandma Frannie called out.

" _MOTHER_ ," Grace's embarrassed voice floated over the crowd.

"Give Mom a peach Bellini and give Grandma a prize!" Mia called out. "Next one…sloe gin, Southern Comfort peach liqueur, orange juice…"

" _Slow Comfortable Screw_ ," Elliot's Aunt Rachel called out.

"Rachel!" Grace sputtered in her Bellini.

"Mom…go up on deck for some fresh air, we have a total of 24 drinks to guess," Mia said. "Please take anyone with you who has delicate virgin ears."

"I want to see the sunset anyway," Grace said, heading for an up stairway.

"I want to see the sunset too," Celeste chirped; accompanying Grace.

The suggestive names for drinks were guessed, including _Randy Andy, Between the Sheets, Blow Job_ and _Cherry Popper_. Prizes for _Name that Cocktail_ were White Diamonds, White Linen or White Shoulders perfumes.

"While everyone is waiting for their turn to play _Pin the Genitals on the Groom_ , be sure to cast your votes for _Say Yes to the Dress_ and have your _Like A Virgin_ costume examined by our judges." Mia directed the women.

 _Say Yes to the Dress_ was a PowerPoint of 48 pictures of horrible bridal dresses. Everyone had to pick at least one of the dresses and write the number on a card. At the end of the evening, the votes would be tallied, and morphed pictures of Kate wearing the dress would be shown.

Winners of _Pin the Genitals on the Groom_ , (ladies who properly put the genitals in their correct place on the male body) won white accessories like lace gloves, sunglasses, parasols, clutch purses or white Lucite cuff bracelets and button earrings sets. Party favors were lipstick, high heels or diamond ring motif keychains.

Prescott warned Ana the groom was six feet, two inches tall like Elliot and to adjust accordingly. A shout of laughter made Ana think she was way off in her try. When her blindfold was removed; she placed the genitals in the right place. The laughter was for Grandma Frannie's try. Ana didn't want to know if Grandpa Theo kept the boys in his left knee. Grandma Frannie claimed she couldn't possibly be tipsy, Grace was only letting her drink Virgin Mary cocktails. Ana suspected Mia was supplying Grandma Frannie with the non-virgin variety.

Prescott escorted Ana back to her seat of honor and kept her supplied with chilled lime water and small portions of the Tex-Mex appetizers. She intercepted half-dressed waiters to retrieve food for Ana and sent them on their way. As crowded as the yacht was; Christian would have to make do with at least a 10-foot no-men zone. She hoped she was home, undressed and in bed before he saw the costume. It was definitely spank-worthy. She sighed and refused to think about spanking or the fact that her panties were wet just from thinking about it.

During breaks of stand-up comediennes who performed racy routines; Mia announced winners of the _Like A Virgin_ costume contest. The last comedienne performed an eight-minute skit of Kate raiding BOB (her battery-operated-boyfriend) for batteries during a city emergency. "BOB contained enough batteries to operate an emergency radio, and Kate had to explain to Elliot where they were hidden," the comedienne made everyone laugh.

There were a dozen categories for the costume contest. "The winner of the "SO NOT A VIRGIN" award is Ana!" Mia laughed. "Come on up and get your prize!" Ana claimed her prize and did a 360 turn for the ladies present. She was sure her picture would appear on someone's social media page tomorrow.

Ana's prize was a 'vanilla' collection of sex gear. Two dice games, two card games, body oils, edible body paint, white satin blindfold, white satin pasties with a connecting set of white pearls, a white satin gag and white fur-lined handcuffs. She smiled and said 'thank you'. Christian would like her prize.

Eventually Kate began unwrapping presents. The gift certificates for stripping lessons and pole dancing lessons caused quite a hoot. Half of Kate's presents were ones Elliot had to open. While that made the gift-opening process go faster; Kate was distracted from unwrapping presents by the Chippendale dancers who acted as wait staff and bartenders.

XX

"We should have kept your mother here," Carrick said sternly to Elliot. "Two mangled fingers and a pulled muscle from the Ball and Chain shotput. Two slight head injuries when the Ball and Chain footrace turned into a dogpile. Three skinned knees and elbows from Water Polo. I think band aids are either your party favors…or Kate paid Mia to off you before the wedding."

"You might want to take Grandpa Theo to your office to have a scotch and a cigar. It's time for presents and I think Mia arranged for strippers. I don't want either of you embarrassed." Elliot suggested.

"What makes you think we'd be embarrassed?" Carrick appraised his oldest son. "Theo and I skipped the _Tie One On_ icebreaker where we had to identify different types of neckwear. I mean…who knows what a Steinkirk is anyway unless they are a costumer for a large theatre group? We skipped the _What Size are Your Balls_ game where everyone had to guess what sport used what sized balls. We skipped the _Name that Cocktail_ for 24 cocktails with naughty names. Security shut down the electricity to the pool house so Mia's men can't show prisoner porn on the patio. Have you seen your cake?"

Dessert arrived…and instead of the expected ball and chain cake…it was tits and hips – two large heart shaped cakes set point-to-point with the top heart decorated like a lace corset with a large amount of confectionary breasts showing. It used the heart indent as cleavage. The bottom heart was decorated as hips with French cut lacy panties showing legs and a definite camel toe created from the heart indent.

"I imagine the strippers and the salacious presents are the least embarrassing moments of tonight's debauchery." Carrick observed the cake with a wry smile.

"Dad!" Elliot protested.

"Theo plans to take lots of blackmail pictures to send to Kate unless you offer to help him with some house repairs and upgrades." Carrick shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Christian's security will ensure nothing too graphic happens." Elliot said.

"They took him out of here twenty minutes ago. Christian didn't want pictures of him and a stripper being uploaded to someone's social media page. Security doesn't want Ana to be upset." Carrick said.

" _DAD_ ," Elliot protested again.

XX

"Thank you for sending Charlie Tango to pick us up. Mia planned ahead for a yacht with a helipad. Did you know? I was very surprised when we set down here at Escala and not Boeing Field." Ana attempted to kiss Christian.

"When my family are safely in SUVs and headed to their various abodes, I plan to have a conversation with you," Christian growled in her ear. "You are getting spanked tomorrow at least one time for every picture of you in that outfit that shows up in the media."

"White," Ana whispered.

"White?" Christian snapped, stepping back. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Ana picked up her vanilla present and headed toward the stairs. She dropped her wrap at the bottom of the stairs; revealing alabaster shoulders and barely covered swells of breasts. She reached in the bag and dangled a white blindfold which she dropped midway up the stairs. He saw her reach for something else in the bag and dangle it off her fingers…white handcuffs? She dropped them at the top of the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

He was furious! Her breasts were prominent in that costume! And those long legs in lace stockings… _and what the fuck was he doing standing here when those bare alabaster shoulders were waiting for him upstairs?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 15**

 **September 16**

Lawrence Lincoln threw his coffee cup across the patio when he saw the pictures of the famous Grey bachelor and bachelorette parties. He couldn't sue for wrongful termination because his company had been the victim of a hostile takeover. He couldn't sue for unpaid wages, because he was able to keep all the funds in his personal accounts, keep all his pricy toys from his office and was paid $2.5 million dollars for his stock in his company. The problem was he was too damned old to start another company from scratch and he was too pissed off to let Christian Grey fuck him over without retribution. He should have beat the fuck out of Christian for touching Elena; but before fully considering the situation he beat Elena and divorced her.

His first order of business was to research his top ten competitors. He fully intended a hostile takeover of one of them and planned to use it to price gouge Grey Timber. Elliot fucking Grey would regret fucking with Lawrence Lincoln. Christian fucking Grey would regret fucking with Lawrence Lincoln.

He researched the OSHA website. Daily he would 'reveal' issues with Grey Timber until Elliot Grey was pulling his blonde hair out in handfuls. He knew which workers had not renewed their safety training. He knew what safety issues Lincoln Timber experienced in the past. He knew which OSHA regulations Lincoln Timber barely met. A WIFI signal from a Starbucks …and he would fuck with Elliot Grey while enjoying a daily cup of coffee.

He researched the State Fire Marshall's Office. They would also receive daily emails alleging unsafe working conditions and practices at Grey Timber. He also had a list of past reviews from them and would use it to fuck with Elliot Grey on a daily basis.

He would attend Chamber of Commerce meetings and discover who was hiring Grey Construction for their famous 30-day renovations. He knew people who trashed worksites for fun and funds. A few trashed sites and stolen tools and materials…then Elliot Grey would have to hire more security, which would impact his bottom line.

If Elena had a grave, he'd go piss on it for fun. Her damn plan to blackmail Christian only resulted in no-contact orders and losing his company. Fucking whore! He thought about it…and decided it was time to take a page from Elena's twisted playbook. He would find Christian, Elliot and Elena doppelgangers…and it would be worth every penny he paid in submissive contracts to beat the fuck out of all of them. He might even contract with Elena's doppelganger and beat her senseless every time he was pissed off about his company. The way it was going…he'd beat her daily and twice on Sundays.

XX

Thirty days in the hole…Jack Hyde wanted to strangle Melinda Morgan. He fantasized about wrapping his hands around her throat and slowly squeezing the life out of her while fucking her to death. At least he would have mail from Daniela when he got out of the hole. Daniela…quite a name for a lady. She was petite, well dressed and the diamonds in her picture were showy; but not garish. She explained she went to Sarah Lawrence. He couldn't lose her financial backing right now. He had to mail her a letter at the first opportunity.

He wondered how much Christian Grey paid to have Melinda and her family drop the wrongful death suit. He wondered if her book would be published. How the hell did he lose control of her? He couldn't do anything about Christian Grey while he was incarcerated and he wished he had left more bruises on the little bastard when he had the chance in Detroit.

 **September 21**

"Teddy is growing like a champ. You have gained two pounds!" Dr. Greene said. "How are you feeling?"

"Restless, emotional," Ana admitted.

"Are you feeling overwhelmed? The other ladies in the waiting room were very chatty and I noticed you were…" Dr. Greene paused.

"Taciturn?" Ana smiled wanly. "I'm glad I'm not sick like I was in the beginning. I'm glad for the yoga classes to keep me limber and make me stronger. I'm glad for the support system I have in place. This is not something I would not want to do alone."

"I'm here for you and so is Dr. Scott." Dr. Greene said. "What is on your schedule for the rest of the day?"

"Appointment with Dr. Scott, lunch with Kate and Mia, dress fitting, tea with the mothers, afternoon nap, dinner with Christian and Lamaze instruction." Ana consulted her calendar app on her phone.

"Don't overdo…but I'm glad to hear you are socializing." Dr. Greene said.

XX

"Long day, baby?" Christian massaged her feet while she swooned with appreciation.

"Dr. Greene, Zann, lunch with the girls, dress fittings, tea with Grace and Celeste, dinner with you and Lamaze. It makes it all worth the foot rub. Tea was interesting. Kate announced she and Elliot had some fun things planned for the reception. She said she wasn't revealing their plans but the parents had better not lose their cool. She reminded them about my famous separating bouquet and your garter toss of granny panties."

"And…" Christian asked.

"They seemed to take her warning in stride," Ana said. "What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, I'm not doing it right," Christian ran his thumbnail down the sole of her foot before nibbling on her toes…and then her ankles…and up her calves…pausing at her knees…nibbling up her thighs…before restraining her hands with her pretty light blue boyshorts.

 **September 26**

"These last six weeks or more, I like to concentrate on poses which help ease joint discomfort. I emphasize the standing and balance poses to strengthen your legs; properly align your spine and encourage circulation – which helps with swollen hands and feet. Practice the breathing patterns, not for stress, but to maintain a steady and even breathing pattern while you work out." Antonia said.

 **September 28**

"Please stop and have your picture taken at one of the displays," Mia said, directing couples to one of the standup displays of bride and groom, farmer and wife, king and queen, knight and lady-in-waiting and ninja with geisha. "Please do the 'guestbook' activity before you get something to drink and find your seat."

The guestbook activity was a 12x18 canvas with tree painted on it. Each person inked their thumb on a garnet or gold ink pad and then pressed it on the canvas to simulate leaves on a tree. Mia reminded them to print their names under thumbprints with coordinating gel pens. She planned to frame it as a keepsake for Kate and Elliot.

During cocktail hour a PowerPoint created by Ethan and Mia was shown. Everyone loved the slide titled "Two Beautiful People" where Kate wore her hideous pink bunny flannel pajamas and Elliot looked extremely hung over and wore nothing but black and grey plaid boxers.

Because the couple would begin their honeymoon in Italy; Mia chose an Italian-themed buffet for the rehearsal dinner. Appetizers included an antipasti tray, Caprese salad and three different gourmet flatbreads. The soup course was a hearty minestrone served with garlic knots. Main dishes included steak Pizzaiola, chicken in white wine and mushroom sauce and sea bass with a spicy veggie garnish. Pasta dishes included mushroom ravioli in white wine, garlic and mushroom sauce, fettucine Alfredo and Asiago and Romano macaroni and cheese which Christian appreciated.

Elliot and Kate handed out their bridal party gifts. Mia and Ana received wide embossed gold cuff bracelets and small embossed gold hoop earrings. Christian and Ethan received gold and garnet tie tacks, cuff links and watches. They gave gold charm bracelets to the mothers and grandmothers with a heart charm engraved with _Family_. The dot for the _I_ was a garnet chip.

The last thing on the agenda for the rehearsal dinner was Mia distributing the wedding schedule. "I've arranged this schedule with the bride and groom. If you want to make changes – his side of the family talks to Kate – her side of the family talks to Elliot. Consider it learning to negotiate with your in-laws."

 **September 29**

"Thank you for waiting to start spa day until I was able to come," Ana said. "What is with Cyclone Celeste?" she whispered to Kate.

"I've already had a throw down with her. I refuse to discuss my personal hygiene in the presence of Grace and the trio of grandmothers. I came this morning to get that done. Everyone can go do their thing; enjoy refreshments as needed and we can just have a relaxing spa day. I thought you, Mia and I would get our manicures and pedicures done at the same time. I'm getting a French manicure, but instead of the white tips, I found a great garnet tip powder which has gold flakes in it. I thought it would be great for manicures and pedicures for us."

"I thought you said your mom backed off after the baby shower," Ana said.

"She did, but since tomorrow's the big day, she's triple-checking everything." Kate said. "She copied the schedule and has COLOR CODED QUESTIONS. I swear to god, I'm sending Elliot to go sleep at Grace and Carrick's house and I'm locking doors, turning off lights, turning off phones and hiding out tonight. I want a hot bubble bath and a bottle of cold wine and sleeping in until nine o'clock."

 **September 30**

Ana entered the suite; looking for Christian because Prescott said he'd been busy with work calls for the last hour. She intended to make him turn the smart phone off and get back to his parents' suite for pictures.

"We'll fly out on Thursday and come back on Sunday. We'll have to hire a charter jet, as Elliot and Kate have the GEH jet for the next month. I'm not thrilled about traveling to San Diego to work out this shipping issue. I need time to Skype Ana on Saturday morning. She's having a 3D sonogram done and I want to see it." Christian paused…his mouth hanging open…his eyes raking over Ana.

"I'm out of communication until Tuesday morning, Roz. Handle logistics and any issues before Tuesday." He shut off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. "You are so gorgeous," his eyes glazed over with appreciation. "That gown is almost as beautiful as you."

"This ugly thing?" Ana scoffed. "I tried on half a dozen gowns before choosing this one." Her hair was arranged in long waves and curls held back from her face with embossed gold combs she wore once before to a charity event with Christian. She wore her matron of honor gift from Kate. Her aesthetician airbrushed body cosmetics over her PICC scar. She gave Ana special removal cream for the end of the day. She swore it would not wear off on Ana's dress.

"Can I touch?" Christian swallowed, nervously.

"Of course! I'm not fragile, I won't break." Ana laughed.

"You are…" his fingertips trailed up her arm and across her shoulders, "gorgeous…exquisite…stunning. Gowns like this remind me how much I love your shoulders." He kissed her shoulders and nibbled lightly on her neck. "I will have trouble keeping my hands off you." His thumbs stroked across the available swell of her breasts and then his hands gently caressed her baby bump. "Is there time for me to show you how much I love this dress?"

"We have to assemble for pictures…but picture this…" Ana took four steps toward the door and lifted her gown to show Christian the garnet thigh high stockings with lace cuffs and the garnet satin panties she wore.

Christian was stunned. "The first time you need the powder room – you WILL let me escort you."

"I will use our ensuite," Ana said. "I'm not fighting a crowd of 150 women to get to the powder room; despite the fact this is a gorgeous venue," Ana whispered to him.

"We'd better get out of here before I get more ideas." He adjusted himself before they exited the door.

XX

Ana watched out the window as guests were being seated. "Kate," she said with a bit of urgency, "I need one more bathroom break before we start the wedding."

Kate nodded and waved her off. She and Celeste checked her going-away outfit was ready when she needed it. She reassured Celeste both she and Elliot were packed for the honeymoon. Sawyer laid out Elliot's going away suit in Carrick and Grace's suite.

Ana exited Keaton and Celeste's suite and grabbed Prescott by the arm; leading her to one of the windows overlooking the outside wedding venue. "See the tramp in the strapless sunset orange dress?" Ana pointed her out to Prescott. "Call Sawyer or Taylor. Remove that woman as quickly and quietly as possible. Suggest there's something wrong with her car and she needs to check it out. Tell them to get rid of her before the bride and groom see her. We don't want a scene."

"What's her name?" Prescott asked, on the phone with Sawyer.

"Gia Matteo; if she refuses to leave, Taser the bitch and then dump her in her car and have someone drive her home!"

XX

"Say thank you Ana," she ordered Elliot.

"Okay, Sister Dearest, what am I thanking you for?" Elliot voice was warm and teasing.

"Thank me for removing Gia Matteo from your wedding."

His previously perfect dance steps faltered a bit. "Gia showed up?"

"Prescott had Sawyer remove her on my orders." Ana scolded him. "Seriously, we never discuss this again. If Kate found out Gia Matteo attempted to attend the wedding, there would have been bloodshed…and I guarantee your honeymoon would have been sexless for several days."

"Thank you for that," Elliot said. "I'll find out which one of my men brought her as a plus one and swear him to secrecy." Elliot promised.

"See that you do. While you're concerned with secrecy… you don't need professional photographers taking pictures of Kate changing for the honeymoon." Ana warned him. "Don't let Celeste send José up there either."

"What are you two discussing so intently?" Kate brought Christian over at the end of the dance.

"I gave him some self-preservation hints," Ana laughed. "Like making sure you had coffee in bed every morning of your honeymoon."

"I have my marching orders," Elliot laughed. "I love you Mrs. Grey." He kissed Kate.

"I love you, Mr. Grey." Kate melted in his arms and off they danced.

"Are you ready for another dance?" Christian asked.

"I need our ensuite," Ana said. "Teddy is doing the conga on my bladder."

Christian grinned and emailed Taylor to clear the path to their suite; Ana needed a break.

XX

"Mrs. Grey…" Christian turned her in his arms; her back to his front. He held her hands behind her back and used them to massage his throbbing crotch while the elevator reached their floor. He kept her hands at his crotch while he reached in his pocket for their room key. They were circumspect exiting the elevator and heading to their suite.

"Bathroom," he said hoarsely. "We can't be gone too long…and the way I feel right now…I won't last very long either."

He turned her to the mirror and watched her face and breasts after he stripped off her panties. "God I love these panties." He buried his nose in them and slid the satin across his cheek. "I love these stockings too. I want to undress you when the evening is over. Hold on to the countertop." He gently lifted her dress and rested it on the sink, pushing her legs apart.

She looked at him in the mirror, the desire burning in her eyes as they locked onto him. She was desperate for penetration, but he caressed her ass before thrusting two fingers in her.

"God, you are so wet for me," was all he said before sliding hard and deep inside her.

Her body shuddered as she ground against him, never taking her eyes off him.

"God, I need this," Christian moaned as his hips began rolling and thrusting as he gripped her hips. His cock hardened as he thrust and ground into her as deeply as possible. "I could spend the rest of my life buried in your hot, tight little pussy," he groaned in her ear. His eyes stayed locked on hers, as he began fucking hard…

She moaned…remembering how he told her he fucked hard on their first night together. This was not the time for making love, she needed a hard hot fuck and she needed it now! She could feel the pressure building inside her, her body trembling with every deep thrust. She tightened down on him…making him groan louder. She couldn't breathe deeply, panting as her intense need to orgasm rose in her body.

He tried to pause…he tried to edge…he tried to control himself but he could not. The sweet smell of her warm skin; the desire in her eyes; the flush of her breasts…he felt his balls lift and lightening shoot down his spine before he thrust one last time. His release pushed her into an intense orgasm. She ground her hips back onto him, trying to keep his throbbing cock inside her as a second orgasm reached for its pinnacle...and broke in core clenches around him. They both stilled and panted; attempting to catch their breath.

XX

"OMG!" Kate's eyes widened at the tower of twelve identically wrapped boxes. "Place settings!" She grinned. "This is so great." She did a little victory dance.

Ana didn't think they are place settings. With Gail's help; she and Christian bought four place settings of Vera Wang Wedgwood in Vera Lace Gold pattern. Their store wrapped packages, gold lace motif paper with garnet tulle ribbons, were delivered to Keaton and Celeste's house. "I don't know what those twelve packages are…but judging from the laughter coming from the corner of the room where Elliot's construction crews are located…I think Kate ought not to wax poetically yet." Ana whispered to Mia.

"Dad, Mom, Grandpa Theo, Grandma Frannie and I bought serving pieces. Our gifts were delivered to Celeste and Keaton's home before the wedding…so those twelve were hand-carried here today." Mia whispered back. "Celeste insisted they open them. I made her send the rest to the house. I didn't buffer in gift opening time."

"Not your problem," Ana commiserated. "Elliot and I had this discussion already."

Kate and Elliot posed by the tower for pictures and then Elliot reached for one which Kate ripped into greedily. "A wide-slot 4 opening toaster," she paused and then smiled. "Thank you so much…"

Elliot looked at the card and read, "from my employee Richard Enders." He located Rich in the room and yelled "Thank you!" in that direction. He pulled down another package and Kate opened it…with a little less enthusiasm.

"A…matching toaster," she paused and then smiled again. Laughter rang through the room.

"Thank you," Elliot read the card, "Jacob Baker, my employee." More laughter rang through the room. Elliot pulled down package number three and helped Kate open this one.

"A matching toaster," she gave a faux smile.

Elliot read the card. "Thank you, Andrew Vargas, for the thoughtful gift." Two tables in the back of the room howled with laughter again. Elliot reached for another package, opening it while Kate read the card. "A matching toaster…" he laughed. "Thank you," Kate showed him the card, "Kenneth Shipman." Laughter from the tables in the back of the room began to infect the rest of the tables in the room.

"Oh fuck," Mia said quietly. "If there are eight more toasters…I get to return the damn things and get something Kate really wants. I have 100 thank you notes on my desk; waiting to be mailed tomorrow. The remaining thank you notes have to wait until gifts have been exchanged."

"Just take a deep breath and a large sip of champagne and thank god you have a month before they get back from their honeymoon." Ana advised.

"Huh uh…" Mia said. "Christian's keeping the jet on standby. If Teddy decides to make an appearance before the end of October; Elliot and Kate want to be able to fly home as quickly as possible."

"Great…for the rest of his life, Teddy will be blamed for coitus interuptus," Ana snarked.

"He might as well start with them; they are like feral bunnies." Mia laughed. "Then you and Christian can proactively plan against interruptions."

"Wait until you see the garter for the toss. It has a special pocket with a condom." Ana laughed. "Kate needed something to shock her mother. The white lace and blue ribbon one Celeste insisted she buy will stay on Kate's leg until Elliot removes it during the honeymoon. "If you catch the special bouquet for the toss – it has a plastic snake in the middle – scream and throw it at someone else."

"I'll throw it at Lily. I can't believe she snagged an invitation from one of Elliot's construction workers as his plus one so she could attend." Mia pouted.

"So did Gia Matteo; but I saw her and had her turfed. Lily's lucky I didn't see her in advance. I would have turned her also. I hope she's not planning to dance with Christian." Ana snapped. "Because despite the fact I'm eight months pregnant, I will do bodily damage to any bitch who tries to dance with him."

Mia laughed. "This wedding might be fun after all. What are you doing for your first anniversary?"

"Gourmet picnic in the meadow," Ana said. "We're giving staff the day off."

"What did you get Christian for your anniversary?" Mia asked.

"An antique pocket watch with fob. It has a special photo place for a picture of Teddy. Christian's IT guy helped me. He took our pictures to a computer program and came up with three possible pictures of what our baby might look like. I used the one with copper curls and grey eyes. By the way, Barney and Emily will be talking to you about wedding planning. They want a destination wedding with a large reception when they return." She sighed. "Are we cutting cake next? I'm tired; I don't know if I can last another couple hours."

"Cake cutting and then the happy couple goes upstairs to change clothes. Bouquet toss, garter toss, say goodbye to the happy couple with baskets of flower petals. One more hour of reception and herding guests out of here; then you can escape to your room upstairs. Mom and Dad have a breakfast buffet planned for tomorrow morning," Mia sympathized. "Oh thank god, the toaster scene has ended."

"I think we'll skip the breakfast buffet; I'm still queasy in the morning. We'll probably do a lie-in until I'm not queasy; then we'll probably check out and go home." Ana explained.

"Cake cutting," Christian approached and sat next to Ana.

"Would you rather Ethan and I stand in for you and Christian?" Mia asked. "Ana's a little tired."

"Oh, please," Christian said. "Bring us back large pieces of every layer."

Mia and Ethan positioned themselves next to Elliot and Kate for the cake cutting ceremony. Ethan next to Elliot and Mia next to Kate. They cut the cake and each had a large slice.

"Remember when your dad asked us to be gentle when we cut the cake?" Christian asked.

"I remember; it was quite sweet," Ana said.

"I loved feeding you," Christian smirked. "It's my life mission."

Chants from the crowd grew and Elliot and Kate took aim…and planted their pieces of cake in Mia and Ethan's faces to the howls of laughter from the crowd.

Ana laughed until her sides hurt and Teddy kicked her hard as a warning. "I'm glad Mia and Ethan stood in for us." She looked at Christian. "You knew…" She watched his face.

"I suspected something – I mean, we didn't have Elliot and Kate standing next to us when we did our cake cutting," He admitted. "My radar said something was not right. I tried to counsel Elliot but he said he was looking forward to the cake smash…not the cake cutting. At least Elliot got Mia and Kate got Ethan…less hard feelings if your sibling did it instead of your new in-law."

Ethan and Mia laughed while wiping cake off their face. "At least I got red velvet," she laughed at Ethan who complained he would smell like hazelnuts the rest of the day. He swore there was still frosting in his eyebrow and left ear because he turned his head during the cake smash.

The parents were mollified when Kate and Elliot gently feed one another a piece of the white cake layer; and posed for pictures. "I'm so glad Carla isn't here," Ana laughed with Christian.

"Speaking of…" Christian chuckled, "Taylor said she's called several times. Carla wants to see pictures now; since she wasn't invited to the wedding."

"And for this…we are grateful," Ana intoned.

XX

"Now for the all family dance…I've been asked to explain Christian will dance with Grandma Frannie and she will not allow anyone to cut in." The DJ laughed. Ethan offered to step on Ana's toes during this dance. She laughed and warned him that it would be impossible to step on her toes with Teddy in the way.

XX

"Today begins my lifetime adventure with the love of my life. Thank you, Ana for breaking your arm because it gave me the opportunity to meet Elliot. I will love you forever, my sister from another mother." Kate toasted her matron of honor, Anastasia Grey. She hadn't planned a toast until she heard Ana had Gia Matteo turfed. The guy who brought Gia planned to get lucky after the wedding. He was pissed off at Ana and gave Kate an earful of venom about her matron of honor. She had to buy a special gift for Ana while they were honeymooning.

"Dad and Mom; thank you for this beautiful wedding…despite the fact that it is on a Sunday and Mom was sure no one would attend. I swear she had -600 possible invitees on her list. Mia, thank you for putting up with Bridezilla Kate and Momzilla Celeste while planning the wedding. Everything is gorgeous and is exactly what I wanted. Thank you Christian and Ethan for standing up for us. Thank you Mom Grace and Dad Carrick for your wonderful son. I promise to take care of him and his heart." Kate kissed him gently to the applause of the crowd.

"If you will all forgive us, we're going upstairs to change into going away outfits. There will be NO pictures taken of us in our underwear. Christian and Ana, if you will help us. Mia and Ethan, if you can help the Parent Kavanaghs and the Parent Greys gather everyone outside so we can leave; I would appreciate that." Elliot asked.

Ana helped Kate remove her hand-embroidered silk taffeta Grecian goddess wedding dress with a matching hand embroidered cathedral length veil. She kept her white bridal underwear and lace Jimmy Choo shoes on.

Kate looked gorgeously bridal in her white silk suit with a Jackie O style pillbox hat with a tulle blusher. She gave Ana the broach, the Indian head penny and Grace's ring so they wouldn't get lost when she changed clothes. Ana slipped them into her clutch to hand off to Celeste and Grace later.

"Take my wedding dress to your room. I don't want my mother attempting to salvage it behind my back." Kate ordered, helping Ana put her dress and veil in the garment bag. "I need you to hand off my wedding clothes and Elliot's vest, tie and pocket square to Grandma Frannie when my mother is not around."

Ana sent everything of Kate's to their suite via Prescott. Christian guaranteed Elliot and Kate's luggage would be in the decorated limo, ready to go to Boeing Field. They were flying to Italy on the GEH jet to start their honeymoon. She hoped the driver would be able to see out the windshield of the limo. Between Ethan and Elliot's men – god knows how they 'decorated' the limo. Christian intercepted Elliot's crew earlier. They were on a mission to get into Christian's room and exchange Elliot's clothes for the honeymoon with suitcases full of condoms and sex toys. Christian's security team confiscated two 30-gallon trash bags filled with sex toys and condoms. As it was, Elliot had an extra-large suitcase filled with shower gifts he planned to unwrap while honeymooning.

"I'll call, email and Skype when I can," Kate hugged and kissed Ana goodbye. "The minute Teddy starts to appear, you call and tell me. We'll fly home as quickly as we can."

"Don't worry about us or Teddy," Ana said. "I'm doing fine and he's still growing. You have a good time with Elliot and come home safely to us." Ana hugged her friend goodbye. "Let's go see if that husband of yours is ready to run away with you. Your mom wants you to pause at the top of the stairs for pictures. Please give me time to waddle out of the way. I don't want to photo bomb the going away pictures."

XX

Mia caught the toss bouquet. She gave a loud shriek and threw it in Lily's face. Lily let out a shriek when it came flying at her and she grabbed it…dancing around like she won a cosmic lottery…until she attempted to smell the bouquet and realized a snake was in it. She screamed and threw it back at Mia who laughed and laughed…and almost made Ana wet herself from laughing. Mia pulled the rubber snake out of the bouquet and handed it to Kate; who roared with laughter also. Elliot was hysterical with laughter when someone talked about Kate handling trouser snakes on her honeymoon.

The garter toss was not pretty. The faux garter with the condom seemed to float in midair before six of Elliot's men tackled one another to the ground and someone's tall teenage son managed to snatch the garter away from dozens of outstretched hands. He inspected it and blushed when he found the condom. He shoved the garter in his pocket and refused to show it to inquisitive male guests.

"What's with the garter?" Christian asked.

"It has a condom pocket in it." Ana whispered back to him. "Elliot picked it because Kate's bouquet had a snake in it. They wanted to have some fun moments at the reception."

"Hence, the cake smash?" Christian asked.

Ana nodded. "I predict there will be more hijinks when Mia and Ethan finally tie the knot."

"Well, there's one more surprise…a parting gift for the happy couple from my security staff…" Christian said to Ana. Everyone grabbed handfuls of flower petals and threw them at Elliot and Kate as they made their way to the limo and opened it…Kate froze as the sex toys and condoms spilled out of it. Mothers and grandmothers were shocked speechless while wedding guests roared with laughter. Elliot laughed and threw Kate over his shoulder. He headed for an unmarked SUV which contained their luggage.

Ana laughed so hard that she almost wet herself. "You do know we're burning the sheets on the plane." She snuggled into Christian's arms.

"Burn the sheets hell," Christian whispered in her ear. "Its current interior will be gutted and new furnishings installed before we go to Aspen for Thanksgiving."

XX

"Tired, Mrs. Grey…" Christian asked as they danced one last dance with one another.

"Decidedly," Ana said. "I would rather cut and run for the house than stay here. I vote we slip out, have Taylor pick us up and head for home. If anyone thinks they are partying in our room after the reception ends…we'll be behind locked doors, offsite." She nodded in the direction of Mia's friend Lily who flaunted her inner slut thanks to the copious amounts of booze she had consumed since the bouquet toss.

"You have the best ideas," Christian said. "I'll have Prescott and Sawyer empty our room and settle the bill." He maneuvered her off the dance floor and headed to the entrance. He was not interested in the show Lilly was putting on now…and never had been.


	17. Chapter 17

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 16**

FSOG belongs to E.L. James. Thank you for the PMs and reviews.

 **October 1**

"What are you doing," Ana asked sleepily.

"Watching Teddy…I think he is stretching. There's part of him here," his hand caressed the top of her abdomen. "There's another part of him down here," His hand caressed by her left hipbone.

Indeed, Teddy seemed to be swirling and squirming for his father this morning. Ana lay there; waiting for her obligatory need to go to the bathroom followed by morning heaves. For once, Teddy wasn't dancing on her bladder.

"Baby, this is Daddy, I love you!" Christian spoke to her belly button. Ana reached down to caress his curls.

"Franco did a good job on your haircut," she said. "You were getting a little shaggy."

"He told me interesting news," Christian said, stroking Ana's tummy; watching it roll and move like the plains after an earthquake. "Isaac is off house arrest today. He'll be on probation for two years. He and Franco plan to be roommates for a while. Franco said they are doing well; both salons are establishing a regular client list and have a steady stream of walk-in clients since their prices are competitive."

"I like Franco; it's been great to have him do home salon things, and I appreciate his hypo-allergenic products. However, I really am looking forward to a detox wrap, a sauna and a hot stone massage. Those have to wait until after Teddy. I probably will have a spa day for friends and family in December again at the Hyatt."

"Your tummy is gurgling." Christian jerked away from her. "Are you going to be sick?"

"No, I need the bathroom, but I don't feel sick to my stomach." She paused thoughtfully. "Are you hungry Teddy?" Her stomach growled back in response. "I think he's hungry. How long were you playing with him?"

"Almost an hour; you were very tired," Christian said.

"I wonder who made me that way," she said cheekily and sashayed into the bathroom; giving Christian full view of her boyshorts and sheer baby doll nightie.

Instead of jumping up to order breakfast…he wondered if he could sate their sexual appetites before Teddy demanded breakfast.

XX

Lincoln growled at the Kavanagh-Grey nuptials announcement in the _Seattle Times_. The society pages had half a dozen pictures from the wedding. He looked at the picture of Christian and Anastasia Grey. She looked nothing like Elena. Was their affair just because Elena was available? It was obvious Grey didn't prefer blondes. However, considering how she made over Isaac; she preferred Christian Grey.

Lincoln cut the picture from the paper. Since he was sober, he could go target practicing, and he planned to stick the newspaper article to the target. After target practice, he planned to go to Starbucks for coffee and WIFI access. He wondered if his OSHA and Fire Marshall reports would cause Elliot's premature return from his European honeymoon.

XX

"Your 30-day administrative confinement ended today. In addition to your 30-days in solitary, you've lost commissary privileges for October. Package notices will wait until your first scheduled November commissary visit. Additionally, Miss Morgan's lawyer requested removal of all her letters, pictures, etc. from your cell. As you called her a worthless whore the first time she visited you…it gave me great pleasure to have the guards search your cell and remove her items. It gave me great pleasure to have them mailed to her and have the postage charged against your commissary account. It gave me great pleasure to remove her from your visitor list and add her to the list of people to be warned when you apply for a parole hearing. WDOC received no-contact orders against you for John, Jane and Melinda Morgan in addition to her publisher, private detective and lawyer. They have been added to your jacket." The superintendent announced. "You are in maximum security as an effort to protect you. We received at least 100 death threats against you when you were transferred from SPD to here. If you were housed anywhere else in this prison, you would be assaulted or killed when other inmates learned you are a serial rapist. I suggest you not cause problems for my guards. This is your second lockdown since your arrest. You step one foot out of line in the remainder of your first year with us…I'll recommend WDOC transfer you to a supermax prison. Don't think I won't."

Jack ran through his list of profanities in his head; but managed to keep a civil tongue and a calm demeanor. _Focus on the wall; breathe in, breathe out. Twenty-five fucking years of twenty-three hours a day in a beige cinderblock cell. No money to pay someone to make Christian Grey's life a misery. No friend to harass the Grey family either._

XX

"Delicious dinner my pretty girl," Roz kissed Gwen's head as she took the dishes to the kitchen. "You're taciturn tonight; should I worry?"

"We received a thank-you note from Ana for the shower gift," Gwen said.

"Is your biological clock ticking? Is that the reason for this pensive mood?" Roz asked, while putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm not ready for babies, yet. I like the way we are." Gwen said. "Although I decided to take you up on your offer to become a kept woman. I've decided to finish my master's degree in education," Gwen said. "I'll tender my resignation to the school board, effective when Christmas break begins. I will have day classes – one morning; one afternoon during the spring and fall semester. I will take something online in the summer so I can travel with you if you want company."

"I think my schedule will return to normal once Teddy is born and Christian and Ana have parental leave. We have one last travel scheduled until January." Roz finished loading the dishwasher and clearing the counters. "Is going back to college the reason for your pensive mood; or is there something else?"

"With everyone pairing off right now, we're going to receive more co-ed shower invitations. We need to handle games and things better as the situation arises." Gwen said.

"You are right about co-ed showers. It's difficult when games and activities are broken down into sexes. I've decided the next time another guest, like Ana's mother, gives us the evil eye; we're playing rock-paper-scissors to determine which of us would be the 'male' partner."

Gwen laughed, "I wish we had thought of that at the shower. It would have been fun to see the expression on Carla's face. Do you think her head would have spun off its axis if we had switched roles for each game?" She laughed. "I'm glad it wasn't just us as the odd-man-out at the shower."

"Poor Olivia," Roz said. "First Christian marries Ana, Taylor marries Mrs. Jones, Elliot falls in love with Kate; Sawyer connects with Ana's friend, and then Barney falls in love with Emily…plus, Andrea is doing the deed with Claude."

"How do you know?" A shocked Gwen asked.

"Remember our little walk in the meadow at Hunts Point?" Roz asked wickedly.

"The one where you pushed me up against a tree and was busy playing _curl my toes_ with me?" Gwen asked.

"While I had you up against one tree… I saw Claude pressing his suit, so to speak, against Andrea about 50 yards from us." Roz said. "I remembered something that will make you giggle," she related the trash bag incident from Elliot and Kate's wedding. "I saw an 8x10 picture of condoms and sex toys falling out of the limo in the wedding security report."

Gwen laughed. "Let's go pack your bags for tomorrow's trip. I'll do my best to not pack condoms and sex toys in your luggage, since I know Christian's security staff check all the luggage."

 **October 3**

"I'm giving you my gift for Lara today, but I will be at the shower on Saturday," Ana explained. "I have a 3D sonogram appointment that morning and then I will join you. I need to get out of the house. I'm feeling a little cabin-feverish." Ana said.

"Well, I've heard it can be worse after the baby is born. Some mothers I know just attend their postpartum and baby appointments." Antonia responded, running Ana through her paces with breathing, stress meditations, stretching and positions.

 **October 4**

"How's San Diego?" Ana asked.

"Busy," Christian admitted. "However, if I get this situation under control; I won't have to come back until January. Roz is coordinating with the shipping company. Taylor is working with security staff."

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"Other than missing you and Teddy?" Christian asked.

"I have a solution," Ana said. "I'll put the phone on speaker and put it next to my tummy. Teddy will hear your voice. I don't have any way to imitate your touch, he'll have to settle for voice overs tonight."

"Do you miss my touch pretty girl?" Christian asked.

"Yes, sir…" Ana admitted. "But before you start to sexpertise me with innuendos…let me go up to our suite and lock the door. I don't want anyone to hear you talking dirty to me."

 **October 6**

"Thank you for joining us Ana," Antonia introduced her to her five classmates. "Our first activity for the day is decorating baby onesies. First, we measure your tummies with ribbon. There are a dozen shades of blue for ladies having boys, pink for ladies having girls. I will teach you how to make a bow with your ribbon. We'll superglue the bow to the onesies. Everyone signs everyone's onesies with names, quotes, cute pictures – I have stencils for those who can't draw to save themselves."

Antonia put on a CD of children's songs and her class assembled around a long banquet table. "Take an appropriately sized onesie and put your name on the tag. Sabine is using a 12-month onesie. Most of you should pick a 3-6 month onesie. Then we'll put on ribbons, and pass them around the table. Please put a sticky on your onesie with the baby's name, nursery motif, etc."

Sabine sighed when her ribbon was bigger than Lara's – and Lara was pregnant with twins! "The doctor said he's going to be about nine pounds and twenty-one inches." She explained. "We had wanted to be surprised, but…"

"But we convinced Sabine and Aedan it was easier to decorate the nursery and buy presents for the baby if we knew what sex it was. We're not surprised at his size – Aedan is 6'4" and 245 pounds," Antonia laughed…noting the blank expressions on everyone's face. "Aedan is a new partner at Extreme Sports where I teach, and Sabine is the CPA for the gym. We're having a shower for them next Saturday."

Lara laughed. "I feel guilty looking forward to six pound girls who are about eighteen inches long."

Everyone assembled their bows, and affixed them to the onesies and rotated them around the room. Ana paused when she held Sabine's onesie. 'Bourne, transportation motif, primary colors.' She found a stencil and colored a boat in red, blue and yellow on Bourne's onesie with "Congrats! Ana G.". The onesie had a race car, a plane, a train and now Ana's boat. She passed Bourne's onesie on and received two onesies for Lara's twins – Alexandra and Anastasia. "Anastasia?" She asked Lara.

"Dimitri's great-grandmothers' names. We're naming them Alexandra Anastasia and Anastasia Alexandra. The first one born is Alexandra and the second one is Anastasia. Dimitri promised I could call them Alexa and Ana."

"I understand that," Ana laughed. "I blame my name, Anastasia, on Martina Navratilova participating in tennis finals while my mother was in labor with me." Everyone laughed. Lara's nursery motif was 'princesses' with pale pink walls and one mauve accent wall. The furniture was all white. Ana loved the soft pink chandelier for the room and the two crown shaped mirrors with the names etched on them. Ana found a stencil with crowns on it and created crowns with silver grey bases and pink stones. She signed the onesies 'Anastasia Grey' in grey ink.

Cassidy's in-laws owned an orchard. She said they were decorating the nursery for their little girl, Fiona Faith, in _Each Peach, Pear, Plum_ motif like the book. The room was painted in spring green with peach, pear and plum color accents. She picked her favorite illustration from the book and painted it on the accent wall of the nursery. She brought a copy of the book to show to everyone and circulated it with the onesie. Everyone chose to stencil fruits on the onesie.

Ana explained Teddy's room was nautical motif in sage, cream and navy blue. Mia created a printout which showed the layout and colors of the room. Three walls were sage, and the crib wall was painted cream color with a trio of sailboats floating on the sea. The carpet and drapes were navy. The canoe bookcases, sailboat quilt and terrarium were prominent. She circulated it with Teddy's onesie and a stencil which had nautical items on it like an anchor, sailboat, compass, seashells, rope knots and ship wheel.

Everyone talked about nurseries, names, due dates, Lamaze classes and various baby advice they heard while pregnant. Everyone agreed on one statement: _Advice is like a diaper; sooner or later it could be full of poop_. The group's Lamaze instructor recommended they have two months of frozen dinners in the freezer to help them during recovery. Antonia shared copies of crockpot cookery recipes from past classes. Lara, Sabine and Molly talked about _Diapers and Dinners_ showers held in their honor tomorrow.

When everyone finished the onesies project, Antonia showed them the catered lunch of chicken Cobb salad, seasoned rolls with butter and fresh fruit skewers. They had iced Chai tea or water to drink. Antonia took pictures of the onesies project and lunch. At that point, all the mommies shared sonogram or 3D sonogram pictures.

"That's fresh off the printer," Ana explained. "I had my 3D sonogram this morning."

Once they finished lunch, it was time to open prezzies. Antonia insisted they open in alphabetical order, so Ana was first. She opened her gift to find the digital baby monitor. She thanked everyone and posed for pictures. Lara was thrilled to open the twosies stroller from Ana. Sabine's gift was a digital baby monitor also. She explained they renovated the second floor apartment in her office building so she had an upstairs office, a place to rest, a place to exercise and a nursery for Bourne, in addition to laundry and kitchen facilities. "I'll be a multi-tasking mother," she laughed. "It will be like working from home. I'll be able to run a load of laundry and put dinner in the crockpot while Bourne is sleeping and when I have a break from calculating someone's finances."

Everyone explained where they were registered for delivery. Lamaze class pictures were shown. Ana apologized for not joining the group Lamaze class. She explained Christian's schedule required a Lamaze instructor with a flexible schedule. He was trying to clear his schedule for October through December so he wasn't gone on business while Ana was on maternity leave.

"We've picked our birth announcements," Ana showed the ladies a printed 5x7 sample. It had one 4x3 picture of a yawning baby and three 2x3 pictures of the baby awake, smiling, and sleeping. "We like the font at the top announcing his name, and the bottom border which announces the date, time, height, and weight."

"I like your choice," Lara observed the card. "We've decided on a 4x9 card that fits in a legal-sized envelope." She showed a picture on her cell phone. "Baby one on the left, baby two on the right, and their statistics in the middle."

Sabine laughed. "We're sending electronic announcements. Aedan's family is in Ireland and my grandmother and uncle are in Maryland."

"I brought something to show all of you," Ana said. "My friend Gail showed me how to make these." She took an acrylic ball ornament out of her purse. "This is from our baby shower." She shook it and sent it around the table. "We've made ones from my graduation announcement, our engagement announcement, my bridal shower, our wedding, our housewarming, and Teddy's baby shower. We'll make one from his birth announcement. I want to decorate our family Christmas tree with these event ornaments."

"I can't wait for the girls to be born," Lara said. "I love butterflies and I'm going to paint their feet and make butterflies out of them for the first twelve months. Pink butterflies for baby one and purple butterflies for baby two." She showed them a picture. "I want it for my home office."

"That's cool too," Molly said. "I saw a DIY site where you scan the baby's hand and foot as graphics. You print them on the outside of thank you notes. I've been waiting for Wyatt to be born to do my thank-you notes and birth announcements." She sighed and patted her baby bump. "Two weeks ago the doctor said he's in position and it could be any day. I wish he hadn't said that. I've been waking up every morning wondering if today is the day."

Lara laughed. "I think we're going to be parents before next week is over. At least I hope I make it past 36 weeks. The doctor is shocked that I haven't delivered already."

XX

"Uhm, Mrs. Grey, is there a reason you're dressed provocatively for our Skype?" Christian asked.

"Distraction. I want you to know, before Prescott tells Taylor who tells you, I decided to go to the yoga shower this morning after the 3D sonogram." Ana slipped off her short robe and was wearing a silk nightie.

"Why?" He watched her face, not her body.

"Cabin fever," Ana said.

"Not a good enough excuse. You endangered yourself and Teddy. I am not happy." Christian struggled to keep from shouting.

"I wanted to go baby shopping, but I didn't feel like dealing with paparazzi and stores. I wanted to go to lunch but I didn't feel like dealing with paparazzi and obsequious wait staff. Your mom and Mia were working; Kate is out of town. So I went to the shower and saw people, had an excellent lunch and talked babies. I knew you would not be happy…but Teddy and I am. We were not in danger, Prescott was with us. EVEN in the bathroom! Plus, you know how much I hate having company in the bathroom!"

"It's a good thing I love you, because I want to spank you so bad, but not for your pleasure or mine." Christian growled. "But I can't spank you right now because you bruise easily because of your pregnancy."

"Talk sweet to me, Mr. Grey or I'll end the Skype and go do some work." Ana said severely.

"Show me your breasts," Christian said. "I think since you aggravated me; you ought to appease me."

Ana laughed. "If I show you my breasts, it will only make you horny – it won't appease you at all."

"So talk dirty to me then," Christian said.

"Let's have shower Skypes with one another. I'll put the computer on the counter in the bathroom, you do the same. We'll get all soapy and play with ourselves to make one another very horny." Ana suggested.

"Works for me," Christian took six long strides and was in his bathroom with the door shut before Ana made it to her bathroom. The way she carried the laptop gave him an excellent view of her breasts.

 **October 7**

"I think you scandalized the maid," Kate said. "I'm sure she's praying for your soul right now." She observed the half-cleaned suite with amusement.

Elliot smiled. "Scandalized because she emptied a trash can full of destroyed lingerie, or scandalized because she saw me in the nude as I was getting out of the shower? There's a reason you have 'do not disturb' signs on hotel doors. Where were you while I was flashing the maid?"

"Getting breakfast. You know the hotel's coffee is like battery acid. I went to that nice little sidewalk café two blocks from here. I got four large coffees and four large pastries." Kate said setting down the bag. "I'd prefer you dress for breakfast. I thought we'd sit on the balcony for an hour before we leave Italy for France. I don't want you arrested for public nudity. They might think you're one of their Roman gods come to life and keep you."

 **October 11**

"I got so much work done this week. I edited stories; prepped for maternity leave and now I feel like I'm more relaxed and ready." Ana admitted.

"He's in position and ready to go; it could be any day. Watch for when you lose your mucus plug. Most of my patients delivered within three to five days of losing it. You are taking Lamaze classes?" She checked the chart. "Plus you are registered at Northwest. Limit your travel between now and the baby's birth. I don't want you in Aspen or New York when Teddy makes his debut."

"How's my weight and blood pressure?" Ana asked.

"You've gained at least one pound a week since the end of August. Your fluid levels are fine. Your blood pressure is fine." Dr. Greene noted. "By the way; you are a bit of a celebrity around here." She handed Ana a thank you note. "This is a thank you note from my staff. They've been following the _100 Days of Donations_ blog by your sister-in-law. They think it's great you've donated unsolicited baby gifts to Pregnant on Campus."

"A thank-you note is sweet; but I really didn't do anything," Ana said.

"You've done more than you know," Dr. Greene said. "My staff and colleagues are having a competition to see who can donate the most stuff from September 15 to December 20 to Northwest's spring rummage sale. Everyone paid $20 to weigh donation bags on our big platform scale. My PA keeps track of donations on a big chart. The winner gets $440 in cash!"

"You have to let Kate know…I think she could use your contest to drum up more interest." Ana handed her a business card for Kate.

 **October 13**

"Don't start with me," Gail said. "Ana bought aprons to fit all of you." She gave Jason, Christian and Sophie the evil eye. "We're making cheese omelets, ham steaks, sliced tomatoes, toasted English muffins, juice and coffee and tea for breakfast. Lunch will be deli chicken sub sandwiches, green salad and crudités. Dinner will be shrimp and pasta primavera, tossed salad, steamed Italian green beans and garlic knots." Gail observed their faces. "Plus, I'll make a chocolate cake as incentive."

Jason and Christian looked at each other and shrugged. Sophie danced around the kitchen in her purple and pink striped apron and chef's cap.

"Plus you will learn how to set and clear the table and do the dishes." Gail said.

XX

"Cooking lessons, Mrs. Grey?" Christian growled in her ear. "I'll show you fun in the playroom with kitchen utensils if you don't behave!" He held her chair out for her and helped her to sit. Breakfast was ready; but it wasn't pretty…Christian was pretty sure the kitchen floor needed to be scrubbed. He thought they missed picking up egg shells and tomato seeds.

 **October 18**

"What is wrong with you?" Kate asked during a Skype.

"Mood swings…big, gigantic, Coney Island Super Swing ones." Ana admitted.

"Why?" Kate's gentle voice soothed Ana's restlessness.

"I think I'm suffering from cabin fever again. Gail agreed to be my part-time nanny so we are interviewing potential new domestic help. Each of the potentials is cooking dinner one night this week." Ana sighed. "I want to go baby shopping, but I don't. I want to go out for lunch, but I don't. I want Teddy to come tomorrow, but I'm scared to death he will. I'm worried my pregnant brain forgot to prep something important."

"I just researched nine-month pregnancy issues. This mood-swings stuff is normal. I read some pregnancy blogs and it seems to me that it's important to have extra sheets and blankets." Kate said. "Order really good Chinese takeout, and eat it while you shop online, while you sit on the patio. You get lunch, shopping and fresh air."

Ana laughed. "Sounds like a plan. Where are you?"

"Barcelona. Sunday we went to two basilicas, followed by a street dance in the Gothic Quarter. We took so many pictures on our cell phones we had to download them to the cloud. We did a walking tour today. We're doing a bike tour tomorrow with a picnic lunch at one of the big city parks." Kate said. "I love Barcelona. Elliot and I could spend a year here and not experience everything. We've talked about coming back here every year for our anniversary and see something we didn't see on this trip."

XX

"Do a lady a favor?" Ana asked Christian.

"If I can m'lady," Christian bowed.

"I haven't waxed once since I got pregnant with Teddy and I should shave before I go to the hospital to have him." Ana blushed.

"My pleasure," Christian almost purred. "Remember the last time I shaved you?"

"You mean the last time you fixed my shaving effort…on our honeymoon…when all I had to wear were ridiculously small bikinis?" Ana asked. "How could I forget such an intensely embarrassing yet erotic episode?"

"Tell you what…to show solidarity…I'll let you trim me first," Christian offered.

"I think not," Ana said. "I might get carried away trimming you and not get my shave."

"That was sort of the idea…" Christian smirked. "Delayed gratification Mrs. Grey."

Ana considered the idea. "As long as we're not playing all night long, I'll give you a trim."

"Not all night long," Christian took her in his arms. "Just most of it." Then he began kissing her senseless.

 **October 20**

"Siesta time," Elliot announced. They just returned from sightseeing and lunch.

"Siesta?" Kate's eyes twinkled.

"Well, you won't get much rest," Elliot smirked. "Pick a package out of my special suitcase Kate; let's see what lacy things I'm going to rip off your body today."

"You don't think the hotel staff wonder why there are scraps of lingerie in the trash can every day?" Kate teased.

"Frankly my dear…I don't give a damn…" He scooped her up; Rhett Butler style, and strode into the bedroom of their suite with her.

 **October 25**

"What's up?" Christian asked an exasperated looking Gail and their new domestic help, Gilly. His day had been busy. He was looking forward to a quiet night.

"She's nesting," Gail whispered to him. "She did three loads of laundry. We've cleaned coat closets; and spent time bringing out winter weather wardrobes. She separated two groups of winter clothes – one for donation and Gilly took a load of clothes to the cleaners. Ana repacked the hospital suitcase after inventorying it. She reviewed the steps for installing the baby seat in the SUV and then wondered if she should buy one for back-up. She ordered equipment for making baby food. She researched diaper services and the cons about using disposable diapers. She has a list of diaper services for Welch to vet. She walked the meadow and then she wanted to clean the gazebo. I told her Gilly and I would clean it while she was having lunch and a nap. It's ready for Mr. Elliot's crew to take down the screens and put up the glass inserts. She asked when we cleaned the towel bars and light bars in the bathrooms. Gilly spent three hours deep cleaning bathrooms on the basement and first level. I cleaned the ones on the family level. She's contemplating moving back to Escala. She wants to be there because it's closer to the hospital. I think she wants to check on the nursery and make sure everything is set in case you go there after the hospital and not here."

"What should I do?" Christian asked.

"Take her for a drive! Air her out! Give Gilly and me a chance to catch our breath and make dinner. After dinner; cuddle up in the media room and watch a movie. Give her a foot massage." Gail took his briefcase. "For god's sake…smile and distract the woman!"

"It's just a pretty face," he muttered, looking for Ana.

 **October 27**

Lincoln received letters from Carson, Porter and Dupree's lawyers stating he and his questions were persona non grata in their client's life. He was cordially told to fuck off. Enough…he was visiting Silken Restraints, the new BDSM club where Locke and Keyes used to be. They had his membership fee. He would watch the submissive bar for a blonde with a high pain tolerance level. He felt like belting, flogging, caning and whipping her until he worked off a load of Elena angst.

 **October 29**

"Dr. T." Gail lowered her voice to talk into the phone. "Help!"

"Is the baby coming?" Grace asked.

"No, she's nesting again…and she's exhausted, I'm exhausted and Gilly is contemplating quitting." Gail sounded exasperated. "Her first week with the Greys has been a little demanding; not to mention hectic."

"What's Ana doing?" Grace asked.

"She woke up at six, walked around the meadow, then showered and ate breakfast. She sent Mr. Christian a reminder to get some of Mr. Elliot's men over here to winterize the gazebo. She cleaned her home office and read manuscripts while she 'rested'. We've cleaned fireplaces and laid fires for when the weather turns. She ordered 10 cords of wood for the fireplaces to be delivered and stacked next week in a special section by the garage. However…she researched firewood safety issues and wants to be sure there aren't any spiders or bugs hiding in it. She sent Taylor a note to make sure the generator has been delivered with enough fuel to get the house through a ten-day storm. She built a menu for 90 days and gave Gilly a list of staples to buy along with a list of cold and flu meds and supplies."

"Ana's channeling her inner girl scout?" Grace asked.

"Jason says Sargent Ana's inner Marine Corps Drill Instructor is coming out to play." Gail explained.

Grace laughed.

"She requested lunch tray in her office; which she ate while she researched turtle borne diseases. She thinks Franklin shouldn't be in Teddy's nursery. She's freaked out about salmonella and is threatening to donate Franklin and the terrarium to a zoo or a classroom or even Treehouse."

"That's a little OCD," Grace admitted.

"She did some yoga stretches…the relaxation ones. I thought she would be exhausted and take a nap; but she organized the DVDs in the media room by genre and in alphabetical order. Then she lamented they didn't own enough DVDs for children. She spent an hour online and ordered almost fifty DVDs including every Baby Einstein DVD created, with copies to be sent to Treehouse and Pregnant on Campus. She gave the list to Gilly and said she wanted them checked off the list with arrival date and arranged in alphabetical order. Now she's creating holiday menus, and asking Gilly to inventory dishes, silver, service pieces, etc. with Mrs. Bentley. Please come to tea. Please…if she sits down to entertain you, she might fall asleep which is what she needs and god knows Teddy would like his mother to be less stressed."

"Serve chamomile tea with honey, chicken salad sandwiches, cheddar cheese scones, and walnut and almond shortbread. They are all guaranteed to knock her out. Tell me what you need, I'll bring it with me." Grace said.

"We don't have the nut shortbread." Gail said. "I have the ingredients for the scones. I can start them now."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes with the shortbread. Please offer us tea upon my arrival," Grace said. "I'll say it's been a busy day and I'd love to sit and sip tea for a bit. I'll ask her about her day and maybe I can reassure her about turtle borne diseases."

"Thank you for saving us," Gail sighed.

"If she doesn't nap after tea; make chicken pot pie with a whole wheat crust for dinner. Serve it with a kale and lettuce salad garnished with walnuts and cheese. Make cherry rice pudding garnished with toasted almond slices for dessert." Grace suggested. "More chamomile tea to drink."

"Teddy may not be letting her sleep; but we'll try to knock her out with food." Gail sighed. "Maybe she's restless because he's coming soon?"

Grace chuckled. "Make sure you have lavender oil. A full body massage with warm oil should put her to sleep."

XX

"You're very restless tonight," Christian mentioned.

"I can't shut off my brain," Ana sighed.

"I have a cure for that," Christian smirked. He went to the closet and opened the footlocker of kinky fuckery. She needed to release some stress and so did he.

 **October 30**

"So it's true then?" Lincoln's caller confirmed. "Lincoln Timber was part of a hostile takeover."

"Yes, it's true. I've pissed off god almighty Christian Grey who helped his brother Elliot take over my company." Lincoln admitted. "Why are you asking?"

"Rumor says Grey Timber is breaking up the company and selling off equipment, stock, property, etc. starting on November fifteenth." His caller explained. "We understand Grey is filling his warehouses full of stock and equipment from November first through third; then he's selling off the remainder."

"How did you hear that?" Lincoln asked. He listened carefully to his caller and took notes. The OSHA and Fire Marshall complaints only shut down his company and now it was being sold like kindling at a fire sale.

"The offer is still open," his caller said. "Seattle Supply Store is willing to take you on as a silent partner. We can use your partnership money to buy equipment and stock we can use from the Grey Timber sale. Plus… we're glad to see Grey Timber close its doors. None of us have deep pockets like Grey. We thought the Lincoln Timber takeover was the beginning of corporate raids on timber and supply companies in Washington. It seems it was just personal between the Grey brothers and you."

A severely pissed off Lawrence Lincoln threw his drink glass across his home office; envisioning Grey's bones breaking as easily as the glass. Fucking Christian Grey. Destroyed his marriage…destroying his company. Beating doppelgangers wasn't alleviating his rage. He was stepping up his game. The issue was…where would Grey least expect him?

XX

"Jack o'lanterns and all your supplies are set up at your booths. Are you okay?" Gail said. "Not too tired?"

"Not a problem, I have you and Jason for backup and Sawyer and Prescott for guards," Ana laughed. "Plus I took a nap this afternoon."

"Great costume!" She snapped a picture of Ana. "I'm emailing it to Ray." Gail looked pretty snazzy in her skeleton costume also.

"Please do – and send it to me. I want it for the baby's photo album. This is his last night of fun and freedom before Dr. Greene induces labor on November second." Ana said.

Ana loved the jack o'lantern Gail carved for her table. Jack Skeleton wasn't too scary. Her costume was a set of black sweats with glow-in-the-dark skeleton bones on it. Susan created a mini baby skeleton that fit right over her bump. He had a blue rattle in his hand.

Christian's mummy costume scared some of the little children but they learned he had good candy and giveaways at his station. His white pumpkin was carved like a mummy. Everyone who managed to get the hands close enough (within 2 inches of the wrist bone) got a coupon to go the prize booth and pick a prize.

Ana sent Gail to take pictures of the Halloween decorated cupcakes and cookies at Treehouse's bake sale. Their Bony Fingers intrigued her. Clear food service gloves were filled with popcorn. Candy corn created finger nails. The gloves were rubber banded at the top and tied with Halloween motif ribbon. Gail found a picture and directions on Pinterest so they could make them in the future for Teddy.

Things had been going well until almost seven o'clock when Ana crumpled to her knees on the floor. "Baby," she tried to say between breathing exercises.

"BABY!" Gail yelled. Christian's head snapped around and he handed everything off to Jason at his booth.

"Baby?" he knelt and crooned at Ana.

"Baby!" she gasped between breathing exercises.

"I called the hospital," Sawyer said. "Prescott's bringing the SUV to the front of the building."

Christian scooped Ana up in his arms and headed for the front door. "Call Mom and Ray!" He shouted at Sawyer.

"COMING THROUGH," Sawyer shouted at the Spooky Streets crowd, "We're having a baby!"

The crowd parted and let them through, taking pictures of the mummy carrying the skeleton.

 **October 31**

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Christian and Ana Grey were some of the celebrities working the Spooky Streets event at WSCC last night. Spooky Streets was coordinated by Treehouse, a charity which supports foster children in Seattle. Around seven o'clock Anastasia Grey went into labor with her first child. Christian Grey, dressed as a mummy, scooped up his wife, wearing a skeleton costume, and manfully carried her out of the convention center to a waiting SUV. _Swoon_. He carried her into the emergency room at Northwest. _Double Swoon._ Rumor says the baby will be born before midnight; making Baby Grey an official Halloween babe!  
******** _Seattle Nooz_ ********

 **October 31**

Grace crept into Ana's hospital room. Christian and Ana were asleep in her bed. He cuddled her. Teddy was sound asleep in a bassinet located at the foot of her bed. Grace delivered a picnic basket for Ana and Christian, which she knew they would eat later.

Because they were sleeping; Grace carefully removed a sleeping Teddy. Since there was a four visitor limit per room; she and Carrick could show Teddy to the rest of the family in one of the waiting rooms located next to the maternity ward. She left a note on the picnic basket saying Mémère and Pepere had Teddy and where to find them.

Kate and Elliot arrived via the GEH jet on Tuesday and were sleeping off jet lag when Sawyer called them. Theo and Frannie insisted on getting four generation pictures when Christian was awake. Ray took lots of pictures of Teddy and emailed them to _Grandmother_ Carla. Grace coordinated Theo holding Teddy with Carrick and Ray on either side of him. She couldn't wait to show the picture to Ana…and email it to Teddy's _Grandmother_ Carla.

XX

Taylor email to Grey: Yes, Baby Keyes in the nursery is Sabine's son. Keyes just left to go to work – Halloween party at the sports bar. Coast is clear for now. Everyone seems to be settling down for the night.

Christian eased out of Ana's room while she was sleeping. He was on a mission.

"Grey…" Sabine's shocked look was quickly replaced by discomfort. She reached over and tapped the panel on the drug dispersal machine. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm weaning myself off the drugs, but it's been six hours, I'm uncomfortable and I won't sleep without help."

"I'm not judging," Christian said. "You owe me no explanations. However I owe you something."

Sabine eyed him warily.

"I'm sorry. I've owed you an apology since we parted. I was stupid and did not listen to your reasons for terminating with me. You were right about Elena Lincoln. I was stupid about her motives and machinations."

"You were too close to the situation," Sabine said. "You know I terminated with you for self-preservation?"

"I know that now. Perhaps I knew it then but refused to see it." Christian said. "I remembered your words of warning in time to save my relationship with Ana and let go of my relationship with Elena."

"Relationship with Elena assumes it was a growing viable entity; which it was not. You were stagnating, personally and emotionally with her in your life." Sabine said.

"Again, good point fair made," Christian said. "I'm sorry about us…I'm sorry she harassed you because of me."

"There's no reason to regret anything that happened between us. We were consenting adults. You got what you needed at the time, and I got what I needed. I think we are both stronger people because of our time together. Our termination was a confluence of events – Elena, my education and my illness. I always thought if I had kept my mouth shut, we would have ended differently."

"Differently? Like we would have been together longer?" Christian asked.

"I always wondered if I kept my mouth shut for 24 hours, if we would have parted amicably. While it wasn't pleasant when we ended, I never hated you. I never wished for you to slow roast over a spitfire in hell. I meant what I said when I walked away. I want you to have a good life because I think you are a good person and deserve it. On the other hand, I need to work on my continuing hatred of Elena. She's not here and does not care that I hate her. Hating her only blackens my mood. I need to just let go." Sabine said.

"Thank you for everything; including your warning about Elena and the media pranks. Thank you for your warning about Lawrence Lincoln asking questions." Christian said.

"Have you figured out what he wants and why?" Sabine asked.

"I think he wants information he can use to blackmail me. As for the why…Lincoln blamed me for the demise of his marriage to Elena. However, I was terminating with her when he learned about us." Christian said. "I probably never would have become her partner or her client if Lincoln had not hospitalized and divorced her."

"You couldn't protect her, you couldn't keep her safe. She's the one who choose the way she lived her life," Sabine laughed. "Sorry, the drugs are kicking in. I'm losing my filters. Now that you have a no-contact order against him, and now that she's dead…do you think that chapter of your life has ended?" Sabine asked.

"No. I believe until he's relocated somewhere else; he's going to be a pain in my ass." Christian said. "He had a friend who worked in the Grant Office at WSUV. She told him every time I was at WSUV," Christian said.

"Do you think she was responsible for those news articles about you trolling for brunettes on the WSUV campus?" Sabine asked.

"I think she told him and he's responsible for them." Christian admitted. "I had a talk with the powers that be on campus and told them I would not continue my support for their farms and agricultural research if I was continually subjected to tawdry accusations in the press. We came to a mutual understanding and agreement with one another. She was terminated with cause and I continued my support of WSUV."

"So you've eliminated an effect of Lawrence Lincoln in your life…but you haven't addressed the cause." Sabine said.

"I helped Elliot conduct a hostile takeover of Lincoln Timber." Christian said. "I think Lincoln messaged OSHA and the Fire Marshall about unsafe working conditions at Grey Timber. After the second call from OSHA; I shut the place down until Elliot returned from his honeymoon. Next week we'll reallocate resources and sell pieces parts off. We had considered keeping it a working entity; but Lincoln's actions have ensured its demise."

"Again…it comes down to money. How much are you willing to pay to eliminate him from your life…and what happens when he blasts through it and comes back for more?" Sabine said. "You are not responsible for breaking up his marriage. Elena broker her vows the first time she touched you. However, if he's willing to mess with Elliot; are the rest of your family members safe? Will Teddy be safe?"

"Good point, fair made." Christian said. "So, what do I do about Lincoln, oh wise one?"

"Grey – you know what to do. You write out the pros and cons of keeping your enemy close…or exiling him. What you cannot do is allow him to destroy you and your family because he's attempting to score off you for past slights and issues." Sabine yawned. "Sorry, the medication is taking effect."

"I will go and let you rest." Christian walked over and took her hand, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Thank you, and I am sorry. I've owed you an apology for some time."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about Elena. I doubt her death was easy on your family." Sabine said.

"My mom was upset. Elena left so much residual crap in her wake. Didn't update her will or anything else after she was incarcerated." Christian said. "I told her lawyer, Rawson, as much when we had a meeting about her will."

"Rawson? I was visiting a client when I saw Lincoln go into Rawson's office. His lawyer is someone different…I know because of our no-contact order against him. I just assumed Lincoln was visiting Elena's lawyer." Sabine asked.

"I didn't know they knew one another." Christian said. "I wonder what that was about."

"Well, that's another question for another day," Sabine said.

"I hope it is not too awkward when we run into one another in the future," Christian said. "You know if you ever need anything, you can contact me."

"Thank you for the offer; but the apology is more than I ever expected." Sabine smiled. "Have you seen him?"

"Him?" Christian asked. Sabine was becoming groggy and he wasn't sure what she meant.

"Bourne," she murmured. "He's quite a bruiser…" she dropped off to sleep with a little laugh.

"Sleep well, Sabine." Christian squeezed her hand, tucked her arm under the covers and adjusted them. He doused the lights and left with Taylor.

"Mission accomplished?" Taylor asked.

"Mission accomplished," Christian agreed. "Have you seen him?"

"Keyes?"

"Her baby," Christian asked.

"Bourne Declan Keyes is a baby hulk like his dad. Nine pounds and 22 inches long." Taylor said. "Are we stopping by the nursery?"

"Mom's got Teddy in a visiting room with the family. If Ana asks, I stepped out to take some business calls." Christian said. "We need to have a chat about Lawrence Lincoln. We have to find out why he's been in contact with Elena's lawyer, Rawson. Think on it and bring your best suggestions."

"So dropping him off in the middle of the ocean is not acceptable?" Taylor asked.

"No," Christian laughed. "He might be rescued."

XX

"Oh thank god," Grace said, finding both Ana and Christian in her room. "Do you think you could stay in the room for the rest of the night? We're five deep in paparazzi at the entrances and banned them from the emergency entrance. We're setting up portable scanners in parking areas to verify the safety of Halloween candy. It's mostly single mothers, all dressed like hookers, and their kids." Her derisive tone made Ana giggle.

"It's Halloween, Christian. They're willing to trick if you're willing to treat." Ana bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Not funny, Mrs. Grey." Christian's face and voice were sour.

"Most of the paparazzi have been hanging around since you came in last night. It's all over the media you're here. Can you can ask another half dozen men to help with crowd control; I would appreciate it. As you know; the maternity ward is locked off; only people with security clearance are admitted."

"How will we get out of here without running a media gauntlet?" Ana asked.

"Celebrity look-alikes," Christian said. "I've been interviewing and vetting them for weeks. They are flying in via Charlie Tango before dawn on Friday. They will hang out in Mom's office. When they arrive; we leave via a heavily tinted SUV parked in Mom's assigned spot in the lower level. Once we've arrived safely at Hunts Point; the look-alikes will depart the hospital with Mom, Taylor, Sawyer and a carefully wrapped bundle of baby doll as a ruse. When their SUV arrives at Escala, it will wait in the loading/unloading zone until Kate and Elliot exit Escala to greet the look-alikes and help them into the building. They will exit via the helipad on Charlie Tango to Boeing Field, and then go their own way. Once Elliot and Kate put them on Charlie Tango; they'll leave Escala."

"We're media pranking the media?" Ana asked.

"Oh yeah," Christian laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 17**

Please forgive me! I've been concentrating on other things and have forgotten to tell you thank you for all the PMs and reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I do not own FSOG; it belongs to E.L. James.

Sorry for the late posting. Sometimes real life gets ugly and needs a lot of attention.

 **Very early morning, November 1**

"Diapering lesson for you new daddies," the nurse took a baby doll and a diaper to a changing table. "For those of you with boys; this is especially important. Have everything at the ready. Open the diaper and let cool air get to his genitals. Then quick hold the diaper down until he finishes urinating. Because of the way a baby boy's genitals are formed; you will get a face or chest soaked with urine if you are not quick enough." She looked to see six fathers had their supplies at the ready. "Okay, tabs open and away from the diaper to prevent catching…lift the front of the diaper straight up and at a 90 degree angle…three count…hold the diaper lightly against the baby until he finishes urinating." She gave everyone a minute. "Okay, clean up time," she gave diaper-changing instructions while demonstrating on the doll.

After quick, and not so quick, diaper changes; the dads moved about in the nursery. Some held babies, others fed babies, but Aedan was doing something to his son that caught Christian's eye. "What are you doing?" Christian asked Aedan.

"Massaging him. It's a comfort thing. He got used to snuggling next to my hand at night while I sang to him. The doctor said massage is good for him. I think it quiets him and he sleeps longer. Dr. T. said it boosts his immune system, develops muscles and coordination and helps his digestive system." Aedan said. "She taught me how, because she said I needed to bond with Bourne and care for him for the first few days while Sabine was groggy and healing."

"Aedan," Grace entered the nursery. "How is Bourne today?"

"He's a fine lad," Aedan said.

"Yes he is," she eyed him. "I'd say he's the handsomest baby here, but I'm partial to my grandson," she put her hand on Christian's shoulder. "I didn't mean to interrupt quality Daddy time," she apologized. "I need to give Bourne his final checkup and sign his release papers." Aedan handed him over without a fuss. Grace talked to Bourne while she went about her business.

"He's a fine lad too," Aedan nodded at Teddy. "Long and lean like his daddy. How is Ana?"

"Tired, sleeping right now. We were lucky. The doctor was considering a C-section when her labor stalled after fifteen hours. However, Teddy caught a second wind and went for it." Christian said.

"Your mom is great with him," Aedan nodded in the direction of Grace and Bourne.

"Ana said Sabine was registered at Seattle Children's Hospital." Christian said.

"We were, but Sabine was working nearby with a client and went into labor. Since her contractions were less than five minutes apart; the EMTs transported her here." Aedan said. "I barely had time to get here and get scrubbed in when it was delivery time."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a long pause.

"Sabine said Ana was sick, it's why she didn't attend their yoga class in person." Aedan didn't mean to pry. "We're partners in Extreme Sports now, where Antonia, the yoga instructor works."

"She had HG, hyper…" Christian started to explain.

"Hyperemesis gravidarum, excessive vomiting; not just morning sickness," Grace handed Bourne off to Aedan. "Bourne is healthy and fine. This was his one-week checkup. Sabine is getting hers now in the room. Both of them have a checkup on the eighth with her OB/GYN. I'd be thrilled to take him on as a patient if you want me." She handed off appointment cards to Aedan who tucked them in his scrubs pocket. "We're going to miss your Irish lullabies." She caressed Bourne's strawberry blonde peach fuzz. "Goodbye little Aedan mini-me."

"I was just telling Christian about you teaching me how to massage Bourne," Aedan said; checking his phone. "Sabine's through with her checkup. I need to prep Bourne for the ride home. Thank you for everything Dr. T." He shook her hand; put Bourne back into the bassinet and wheeled him out of the nursery.

"How did you meet Aedan and Sabine?" Christian asked casually.

"I was on duty and Dr. McMahon was in emergency with a patient, so when the baby-in-distress call came through the PA system, I ran. I scrubbed in, pulled on gloves and a mask and gave Bourne his Apgar tests. Sabine had two doctors working on her and I had Bourne." Grace lowered her voice. "She stopped breathing after he was born. They had to intubate her until she began breathing on her own. Bourne bruised her diaphragm when he came out of position right before birth."

"She's alright?" Christian asked tentatively.

"She's tiny like Anastasia; and Bourne is a big boy. Nine pounds and 22 inches long." She laughed. "We had a Lamaze class come through on the thirtieth. All the new mommies wanted to know what was wrong with the three-month old baby. We had two moms become faint when they learned he wasn't even a week old. Imagine that!" Grace laughed.

"I thought they let us go by the end of the first 48 hours," Christian said.

"We've kept her this long to rest from the C-section and to make sure there's no lasting effects from the bruised diaphragm. She had a bit of a sore throat from intubation; but she recovered. They are being released today." She laughed. "I asked Aedan to donate his special-made emerald green super-sized scrubs to us for other big daddies, but he laughed and said he planned on Bourne having a baby brother or a baby sister and he needed them. He's 6'4" like you; but I swear he has an extra forty pounds of muscle…" She gave Christian a glance. "I like your scrubs by the way; Susan did a great job with them." Christian wore dove grey, brushed cotton scrubs. They accented his eyes.

"Try fifty pounds; I wouldn't want to kick-box with him. I think I'll hang on to both sets of my scrubs until Teddy has a brother or sister." Christian said. "So, Mémère, will you show me how to massage Teddy?" He asked.

"Yes, because it's important for both you and Teddy to bond through touch," Grace smiled and sat next to Christian, guiding him in baby massage. Everyone watched their actions and before Grace left the nursery; ten more fathers knew how to massage their children and why it was important.

"I'll see you at lunch time," Grace promised Teddy; loving and holding him for a minute. "Gail is delivering a picnic lunch for you. Mom and Dad are bringing you dinner before six. They'll watch Teddy while you eat."

"You are the best Mémère," Christian smiled indulgently.

XX

"What are we going to do with all the flowers?" Gail asked when six more bouquets were delivered. "Looks like family photographers sent flowers today."

"Picture of bouquet, number the picture and number the card so I can send thank-you notes." Ana said. "Then donate all the bouquets to waiting rooms and nurses stations inside the hospital. Save the one Carla and Bob sent with the blue balloon with the teddy bear…I like it a lot. I want to put the balloon in Teddy's baby book. I'll ask Grace to ask Faux Ana to bring it with her."

"I think you should take a picture with all the bouquets, and put an ad in the paper thanking everyone who sent flowers. Tell them you donated the flowers to the nurses' stations and waiting rooms in the hospital. So much easier and better than individual thank you notes to businesses who are trying to curry favor."

"Sounds like a plan," Ana smiled as Gail took group picture of the flowers before individually identifying them.

XX

"Are we expected to go see Teddy?" Bob asked. "We have to deal with future family invitations." He pulled Carla into his lap. "If we go to Aspen for Veterans Day; that means we could go to Phoenix/Scottsdale for a golf and opera weekend over Thanksgiving."

"We have the Wounded Warriors fundraiser at the club on Veterans Day weekend. We can't get out of it. I suggest Thanksgiving in Aspen. Then we can spend two or three days around Christmas in Seattle or Aspen, and spend the rest of the week and through the New Year in Phoenix/Scottsdale."

"I vote we book a hotel suite in Aspen, and then spend some of the time with Christian and Ana. Frankly, four days of 24/7 with the Grey family is more than I can bear. We can fly in on Wednesday night. We'll have breakfast in our room and then go to their house two hours before dinner on Thanksgiving. We'll have after-dinner plans so we can escape. Friday we can go Black Friday shopping and maybe lunch with Carrick and Grace. Friday visit and dinner with Ana and the baby. Saturday morning for us, late Saturday afternoon and dinner with Ana and Christian, with Saturday night plans. Sunday breakfast with Ana and the baby, and back home to Savannah. I want some quality time with my beautiful wife over our four-day weekend."

"You don't think we'll be required to spend a lot of time with Ana and Teddy?" Carla asked.

"Darling; he's going to sleep most of the time. He won't be a month old at Thanksgiving. I'll be surprised if they go to Aspen for Thanksgiving. It would be so much easier to stay in Seattle. Offer to provide the centerpieces and wine for the dinner; that way you're not stuck in the kitchen and I'm not stuck watching football with the Grey men. We'll explain we understand Ana and Teddy need to rest and not play hostess to us."

"You have the best ideas," Carla kissed Bob.

"You give me good ideas," he said. "While we're in Aspen at Thanksgiving; let Ana know we're .available December 22-26 if they stay in Seattle. The afternoon of the twenty-sixth we'll fly out of Seattle and spend the rest of December in Arizona, flying home the morning of January second."

"I'll make hotel reservations, airline reservations and get event tickets ordered today. I want to hire a driving service instead of relying on Ana's staff. If we arrange our own transportation – we can arrive and leave on our schedule." Carla said.

"Opera and golf in Phoenix/Scottsdale over Christmas?" He reiterated.

"That's a given," she laughed and kissed him again. "Along with a spa day and gourmet dinners."

XX

"Take the jet to be gutted and refurbished. Contact the Bentleys to empty the second walk-in closet in the master suite, gut it, and refurbish it for a nursery for Teddy. Contact Mrs. Warren at the New York penthouse and have bedroom number four gutted and refurbished as a nursery for Teddy." Christian ordered Welch and Taylor. "Here are the blueprints for all and the décor layout for all three. The work on the plane and Aspen has to be completed by November ninth. New York has to be done by Valentine's Day."

 **November 2**

"Are we ready?" Christian asked.

"All set," Grace confirmed. "Ana and Teddy both had their discharge exam. She has the paperwork and is packed and ready to go. Prescott is ready to take you down to the vehicle, using the staff elevator with me. Charlie Tango is set to touch down in thirty minutes. Kate and Elliot are in place."

"You'll walk down with the look-alikes?" Christian asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Grace laughed. "Faux Ana will be in a wheelchair with Faux Christian pushing her until we get to the front door. She'll hold the flowers. Taylor will have the hospital bags. I'll have Faux Teddy."

XX

Christian unlocked the baby carrier from the car and handed it off to Prescott. "Come on, pretty mama," he swung Ana up into his arms. "We got away with it! Mom just texted they were leaving her office. Twenty minutes to Escala after they leave the parking lot. Twenty minutes after that; Stephan will drop the look-alikes at Boeing Field. Thirty minutes after that Kate and Elliot will leave Escala and come here."

XX

 _Fuck_ , Taylor thought as the faux Greys left the hospital. He warned them to not engage the paparazzi. Half the crowd departed to warm up vehicles; half the crowd stayed to take pictures. He knew they would be followed to Escala. So far…the deception was working. He hoped if it worked this time they could use the Faux Greys again.

Taylor selected the 'costumes' for the day: blue dress, sweater and ballerina flats for her; untucked white linen shirt; jeans, jacket and loafers for him. Their first problem was Faux Ana runway walked in stilettos. She was appalled to give up stilettos for heels shorter than the fingernail on her pinky finger. Their second problem was Faux Christian was so out of the closet…it left room for silk dressing gowns, Victorian picture hats and size twelve purple suede stilettos. However, since they were vetted and well compensated; he hoped they would do what they were contracted to do.

Dr. T. was wonderful; leading the way to the SUV. She carefully placed Faux Teddy in the car seat. Stepping back, she held the flowers for Faux Ana while Faux Christian settled her in the SUV. When the SUV finally drove off; she waved to the media who quickly dispersed to follow the Greys' SUV and went back to her duties.

"Fait acompli," Grace texted Christian. "I approve of Faux Greys. They were wonderful and fun!"

XX

"What's this?" Ana asked Kate.

"It's a special thank you gift for my matron of honor who turfed Gia Matteo from my wedding," Kate said.

"Elliot told you?" Ana asked with surprise.

Kate shook her head 'no.' "Her date told me when we danced. He was extremely vexed with you. He thought he was going to get lucky with Gia."

Ana laughed. "So glad I could ruin her love life while protecting your wedding." She opened the gift and found an embroidered black silk shawl. "It's gorgeous!"

"I know, I bought one for you and one for Mia. I thought it would be fun to wrap it around you, snuggle up in a chair in your library and read a book."

"Thank you," Ana hugged her best friend.

"Thank you for giving the wedding clothes to Grandma Frannie. We've had the post-honeymoon dinner at my parents' house with all the parents, grandparents and great grandparents, with prezzies to all. My mom gave me a list of things to do – since the wedding is over and I'm only working part time for Dad. I have to handle the paperwork – DMV, passport, social security, insurances, wills, bank accounts, and credit cards. Mom froze the top cake tier for us and had my bouquet preserved. That was a huge argument. Finally, ten emails later; Mom agreed to what I wanted…an airtight, Lucite box with my preserved bouquet in it. I want to use it in my home office."

"That's why I had a separating bouquet," Ana laughed. 'I don't know why my Mother insisted I preserve my bouquet…I sincerely doubt she has any of the bouquets from her weddings."

"Speaking of preserving – my mom has one copy of EVERY picture from the wedding, except the condoms and sex toys spilling out of the limo. Elliot and I settled on five dozen of the best pictures." Kate laughed.

"How did you handle the thank you notes?" Ana asked. "I know Mia mailed them while you were gone."

"Mom insisted they be handwritten and mailed. Mia found a handwriting font. I wrote the handwriting samples for her, she scanned them into the handwriting font program. She sent me lists of gifts with givers. I sent her emailed thank-you responses. She used that font when printing thank-you notes. My mother and grandmothers are appalled of course." Kate laughed.

"Mia exchanged the toasters?" Ana asked.

"Along with everything else I set aside for her to return. Mia sent a mass thank you note to all the men who bought toasters…with a huge basket of muffins…to the Grey Construction office. Assholes," she muttered.

"So what did she get in exchange?" Ana asked.

"Extra serving pieces," Kate said. "I'm ecstatic about them." Then she laughed. "I plan to have a dinner party some Sunday and show off my pretty china."

"By the way…how did the suitcase of Elliot presents work out?" Ana teased her friend.

"Quite wonderfully, actually. I had lots of space to pack stuff from my shopping trips." Kate's eyes danced. "I'm sure we scandalized hotel staff all over Europe by leaving scraps of lingerie fluttering about."

 **November 4**

Lawrence Lincoln ordered his submissive to the dungeon shortly after he saw the Baby Grey birth announcement in the Sunday _Seattle Times_. The hospitals announced the births along with parent names, gender and date. There was a mass thank you note to two dozen entities in the _Seattle Times_ from Christian and Ana, thanking everyone for flowers when Teddy was born. Flogging Elena's doppelganger would do nicely…forty hard flogs that raised welts on her skin …followed by a hard and furious fuck. It would make him feel better. He might even have time to do it twice today before she went home.

XX

"Did both of you leave your manners in your Sabbath purses?" Emily demanded.

"The rude attitude ends now…or I will send a driver to pick up our grandmothers. They love and support us. We'll rely on them to help us make decisions." Barney said.

"Emily…you know your Grandmother Drach has no use for me…" Emily's mother began.

"No news there…" Emily interrupted. "Barney asked Dad for my hand in marriage. That is the only permission either of us want. We are adults, who are in love and who plan to spend the rest of our lives with one another. Now…you can be part of the process…or you can follow the events of our lives on social media."

She glared at both of them and continued. "Mia generously opened her offices so we can discuss the bridal shower. I say THE bridal shower because there will only be one. I don't have time or energy to have his synagogue shower and her synagogue shower and his family and friends shower and her family and friends shower. My friend, Ana Grey, is throwing a bridal shower for me. We hired her sister, Mia Grey, to coordinate the shower, the wedding and the reception. I know Mia is not your choice…which is why she is ours. Your wedding planners can't cooperate with one another like the families can't cooperate with us."

Both mothers attempted to argue – but Emily and Barney held the line. "Four bridal showers is excessive. Four bridal showers with 100 people at each shower is excessive. We're inviting the women from the couples groups at BOTH synagogues plus 40 family and friends. I think 100 women at a bridal shower is enough guests. The destination wedding is limited to immediate family and bridal attendants. If you behave, we will let each side of the family invite 100 people to the January reception."

"It's rude to invite people to just a reception!" Barney's mother argued. "It's like you're using people to get wedding gifts."

"You know our only gift registry is for scholarships to the Jewish Federation; not for things for us." Barney argued.

"Which is ANOTHER issue," his mother said. "We don't understand why you want regifted items for your presents instead of receiving new things for yourself."

"We've explained it before – but just so you understand what we're asking – we want items which the grandparents, great aunts and uncles and great grandparents would give to us when they are done with them. We want that continuity and family history for our lives. Benjamin doesn't want anything we want; Elaine doesn't want anything we want. Our elders understand what we want and why. We shouldn't have to explain it over and over. We want to host family dinners with family china, crystal, table linens, tea sets, punch bowls, etc."

"Still," Barney's mother shook her head. "Isn't there something NEW…"

"Either accept what we want…or we won't host a reception for 400 with food, libations and dancing," Emily said stubbornly. "We can just get married and post a video on our social media sites."

"We're having a destination wedding and honeymoon in Cancun. We're having my great-grandparents as our matron of honor and best man. We're having great aunts and uncles as bridesmaids and groomsmen. Our wedding is 1940s motif and the greats all love the idea. The decorations and theme from the wedding will be repeated at the reception." Barney turned to Emily. "I'll be working at Grey House. If you need me; call. I'll come back. Otherwise, when you are done here, call me and we'll go out to dinner." He left after kissing Emily goodbye.

"No more arguments," Mia took control of the meeting again. "Emily and Barney are paying for everything themselves and their wedding invitations have been mailed."

"If you let us pay for the wedding, it could be…" Emily's mother began to say.

"It could be emotional blackmail," Emily interrupted. "Elaine had 450 people at her wedding and she and Nathan didn't know 150 of them. Barney and I are paying for everything, so we have what we want. I want him – he wants me. We'd prefer you supported our decisions instead of arguing with us. Neither of you could agree on where we get married…hence the destination wedding. By the way, when we return from the honeymoon; we decided to attend a third temple; one independent from both families."

The momzillas were stunned into silence for once.

Mia was glad Ana suggested renting a meeting room at the Fairmont Olympia and hiring a kosher caterer for a travel themed bridal shower.

Emily handed the mothers the list of shower invitees and showed them six travel-themed invitations. "You can help pick the shower invitations. You have ten minutes to pick one invitation while Mia and I work on a seating chart for the shower. If you can't decide on ONE invitation by the end of ten minutes, I will choose and you'll live with my decision."

"Ten minutes, don't make me call Barney," Mia said, setting a timer and indicating they were wasting valuable decision time.

Mia and Emily settled on white table linens for the shower with lavender, aqua and sapphire accents. Mia showed Emily eight possible beach theme centerpieces. Emily's favorite centerpiece was made from oversized brandy glasses, sand, pillar candles and sea shells. She wanted them for the wedding reception centerpieces and the January reception centerpieces also.

"We've chosen the invitation," Emily's mother sighed, handing the sample to Mia when the timer sounded.

"Thank you," Mia said. "Emily said if you could agree on the bridal shower invitation, she would let you choose the reception invitation. Again, 10 minutes," she gave them six sample invitations. "Keep in mind the wedding invitations are _Message in a Bottle_ , and the wedding colors are sapphire, aqua and lavender. Neither of those are negotiable. The reception is being held on Sunday of Martin Luther King's birthday weekend, at the Union Station. Guest limit is 400 people, 200 for Emily and Barney, 100 guests of the Drach family and 100 guests of the Brickner family. None of those are negotiable. You need to submit your proposed guest lists to Barney and Emily by the shower, which is December ninth. Also, I must warn you, just because someone is on your list, does not mean they will be invited. If you want to invite Barney's ex-girlfriends; they will be struck from the list. Ditto with Emily's ex-boyfriends."

Mia set a timer for the mothers while she and Emily worked on the seating chart for the bridal shower. Eventually they agreed to attendees from Emily's synagogue seated at tables in the north 1/3 of the room. Attendees from Barney's synagogue seated in the south 1/3 of the room. Both of those sections would be first come, first seated. They coordinated the seating chart for the middle of the room reserved for family, bridal attendants, co-workers, friends, etc. Both Mia and Emily determined each of the eight-person round tables should hold four of her people and four of Barney's. The easiest table to arrange was the coworker table of Ana, Claire, Hannah and Amber, Roz and Gwen, Andrea and Olivia. When the timer sounded, the seating chart was not finished, but the mothers had selected the reception invitation.

"Since you've demonstrated you can work together," Mia said. "Emily would like you to pick the food and drink for the tea. Each of you picks two savories, two tea sandwiches, two scones, two desserts – which are Bundt cakes, and two flavors of tea – preferably one with caffeine and one without." She handed them the list of possibilities from the kosher caterer. "Please feel free to taste test the options." Mia offered samples of all the items on the list so they could make informed decisions.

Mia suggested place cards for the bridal shower; made from unused vintage postcards with the attendee's name calligraphies on the unused side. She showed a sample to Emily, who agreed and asked the decorations be kept to just the centerpieces and postcards.

Mia and Emily discussed travel games. _Where in the World_ was a PowerPoint presentation with 30 international destinations like the Eiffel Tower, the pyramids at Giza, Tower of London, Serengeti, St. Petersburg, Great Wall of China, etc. Each slide would numbered, and ladies would have a numbered list to write their guesses. The tiebreaker would be a little known tourist site in Costa Rica. The top five winners of the _Where in the World_ game would win sets of sea glass coasters. Everyone who played would receive a travel-sized manicure kit.

The _Don't Drink the Water_ game listed twenty drinks where guests had to guess the country of origin like Pimms, vodka, ouzo, Kir Royale, Negroni, Tsing Tao, goryangju, sherry, orujo. etc. The eliminating round was listing the ingredients in a mojito. The grand prize was a leaded glass globe paperweight. Everyone who played would receive a travel size bottle of champagne, cognac or brandy.

Emily suggested the _Pack the Bag_ game occur throughout the tea and the gift opening to accommodate everyone who wanted to play. Five participants at a time would pack a 30 gallon trash bag of clothes in a large-sized duffel bag. The guests, who packed the contents of the trash bag into the duffle the fastest, won. Packing events would be timed; and the prizes would be a travel-sized clothing steamer, blow dryer, or curling iron for the top three fastest packers. Everyone who played would receive a travel-sized sewing kit.

When they finished discussing games and the seating chart; Mia and Emily joined the two mothers to taste test the tea offerings. The mothers gave Mia their list of savories, sandwiches, scones and sweets. They discussed the wedding reception food – which would be international cuisine food stations. The mothers were invited to suggest items for an Italian, French, Tex-Mex and American food stations.

"Mia asked a dozen great-grandparents, grandparents, great aunts and uncles about their wedding menus and wedding receptions. Then she developed ours from items they listed. French onion soup, challah bread, rosemary roast chicken and poached salmon, wild rice salad, and diced cucumber and tomato salad tossed with Italian vinaigrette on a bed of greens. Fresh lemonade, ice tea or water to drink. Champagne with the wedding cake which is butter pound cake with an orange and vanilla bean crème anglaise sauce garnished with fresh berries. Mia found a kosher caterer in Cancun." Emily passed the menu to the mothers. "Our bride and groom dance will be _Come Away with Me_ by Nina Simone. The menu and the dance lineup or songs are not up for discussion either. Everyone flies in on December thirtieth with rehearsal on the beach followed by rehearsal dinner." She handed copies of the itinerary to the mothers.

"We still don't understand why you aren't having young family and friends be your attendants," Emily's mother argued.

"I'm sure if you asked, the greats would step aside…" Barney's mother began.

"We want the greats as our attendants because Barney's great-grandparents celebrated their sixtieth anniversary in October and our great aunts and uncles were married for fifty years in 2010. We want longevity for our married life. Also, because they will look better in the 1940s motif clothes we've chosen." Emily said. "I will show you pictures of our clothes."

Mia flipped their wedding binder open and passed it to Emily. "I found a picture of my dress on Pinterest. Mia asked Celeste Kavanagh to recreate it for me. She did a fabulous job on 1940s motif dresses for my attendants also." Emily said. "Celeste recommended two hairstyles, and she recommended a hat with a veil for all of us. She also knew a costume shop where the men could get 1940s suits, shirts and ties – all in white. Plus she had pictures of 40s wedding bouquets and flowers. Mia will deliver everything to our suite in Cancun on New Year's Eve Day. We're wearing our wedding clothes to the reception in January."

"We know you aren't listening to us about anything…we're starting to accept that. But can you please have a sedate family luncheon for your bachelor and bachelorette parties instead of _wild child drink until you puke_ events?" Mrs. Drach pleaded with Emily.

"I don't know what kind of bachelor party Benjamin had…I don't care to know. I do know Elaine had a hedonistic hell-raising bachelorette party. I'm taking my ladies for a spa day followed by a tea party and Barney's taking the men for cognac and expensive cigars. Then we're taking everyone for tattoos."

The mothers spit their tea.

"Sorry, I thought you were ignoring me again. Mia coordinated the parties for us. We're endeavoring to be classy; despite any rumors you may hear." Emily smiled.

The ladies had tea with one another, finishing off the large tray of samples provided by Mia. She considered the meeting a success when there were no disagreements for the rest of the day.

 **November 6**

Jack Hyde read his copy of the _Seattle Times_ from front to back. So Mr. and Mrs. Grey had a Baby Grey. He wondered if Ana would breastfeed the little prince. She had nice breasts…he had enjoyed looking at them. Too bad she was a mother. It ruined his fantasy of her as a choice sexual conquest.

In the meantime; he chastised himself and concentrated on his letter to Daniela; discussing both of the October novels. He did not tell her about his 30 days in the hole. He thanked her for the birthday surprise package loaded with snacks; drink mixes, cigarettes and stationery with stamps. He thanked her for the books and the surprise gift of commissary funds. Since he could only have two books at a time in his cell; he had to finish the October ones and donate them to the library to have space for the November books. He needed to finish her letter today and get it into the mail. He hoped it would only take prison staff a day or two to process his letter and mail it to Daniela. He wondered if she would send him a Thanksgiving package. He would wish her happy holidays; which might net him holiday packages.

XX

Hyde's book buddy checked her calendar and smiled. She needed to order a Thanksgiving package and a Christmas package for Hyde, in addition to the December and January books. On the first of the month; she would put funds in his commissary account. She contemplated the meeting request from Carrick Grey to discuss Hyde. She wondered how Grey found her. She wondered if Melinda Morgan warned him. She would meet with Grey; but she wouldn't make it easy. The harder it was to schedule a meeting; the longer he would be distracted also.

 **November 8**

"What do you want for your birthday Marine? We'll be in Aspen. I want to make it special, even if we are working." Gail kissed Jason.

"It will be a happy birthday if we get co-custody of Sophie today." Jason said. "I'd settle for visitation every other weekend next year. If I can't get that, I'm willing to leave visitation the way it is if I get Sophie all of next summer. However, I'm grateful I'm getting Sophie for the weekend in Aspen."

"I haven't wanted to ask…but there is an end game correct?" Gail asked.

"Grey, Welch and I discussed it. Luke wants to be free to either move with Sam or at least not travel too much without her. We talked about making him head of security at Grey Annex if he stays in Seattle. I would continue to be CPO for Grey when he's not traveling extensively on business in addition to becoming head of security for Grey residences. Welch would continue to be Director of Security. In the future, we would only hire single men and women who have no children or dependents and are able to travel as CPOs. We've seen how successfully we could use look-alikes. We might hire look-alikes who have security clearances."

"I believe whatever happens will be for a good reason and not…" Gail was interrupted by the phone.

"Taylor…" he listened intently for a few minutes. "So I need to come to the courthouse; sign the papers and pick up Sophie?" He listened again. "I am sorry to hear your news; but I will be there at ten as ordered." He grimaced and turned to Gail, "Improvise, overcome, adapt."

She knew those words and his tone of voice meant things had gone to hell in a handbasket. "What's up?"

"Evette's parents retired and bought home in Phoenix near her sister. Her sister runs a real estate agency in Phoenix. Her parents were signing sale papers for their house in California this week. They were on their way back to Phoenix when they had a car accident. They've been badly injured."

Gail gasped.

"They will recover, but it may take a year or longer of hospitals, surgeries and physical therapy. Since Evette isn't working, her family is depending on her to come to Phoenix and handle everything for her parents. Evette is flying out today to Phoenix. She told the court she does not want to uproot Sophie from her school in the middle of the year because Sophie's doing so well. So, the court is giving me temporary custody of Sophie until January 1, 2014. That time will allow Evette to work out issues with her parents. Additionally, the court has granted her temporary alimony, $500 a month, until January 1, 2014. The child support I paid in November will cover Evette's alimony for November, December and January. My child support will consist of raising Sophie and keeping the utilities, insurance and fees paid at the condo. My lawyer, her lawyer and the court mediator are working out how to get Sophie to Phoenix every other month for visits and how they can call or Skype each other as needed." Taylor headed for the shower.

"What about the condo?" Gail asked.

"Once Evette leaves, we can pack Sophie's clothes and the personal things she wants. Then we'll winterize the place. Evette's leaving keys and the information regarding the utilities and the security company. We can't go to Aspen this weekend. I need to get this worked out." Jason said. "We need to shop for furniture for Sophie's room and request delivery as soon as possible."

"I'll head over to the house now, and talk to Ana." Gail assured him. "I love you Jason Benjamin Taylor. I love Sophie Celine Taylor also. We are a family. Improvise, overcome, adapt."

"Oohrah," Jason said.

XX

"Teddy will be back at his birth weight next week," Grace assured Ana and Christian. "He'll continue to gain weight and length. Christian, it's normal for a baby to lose a few ounces after it is born. Don't stress. Teddy's fine; his tests are fine." She smiled. "Did you have your checkup with Dr. Greene?" She asked Ana.

"I had a clean bill of health also," Ana said. "She gave me a list of food to avoid while I'm breastfeeding. She recommended increasing my daily activities until I'm back to full strength again."

"Glad to hear it." Grace said. "Just don't overdo, eat healthy for both of you, and pump if you plan to drink. When your breast milk isn't enough to feed him, I can recommend formula."

 **November 9**

"Guestroom for your things; dungeon in fifteen," Lawrence snapped at his weekend guest.

"Yes, sir," she responded. She brought every piece of leather, animal print and black clothes she owned. She hated black underwear and she hated red lipstick and fingernails. She liked the haircut and color however. She was striking looking as a platinum blonde…it brought out her hazel eyes.

She didn't like this client; but she needed the funds from a long weekend gig. Knowing he enjoyed inflicting bruises and welts on her…she purchased extra Epsom salts and arnica cream in advance. She was relocating near family in Long Beach before Thanksgiving, and his funds would be worth every bruise, welt or sore muscle she endured. She hadn't bothered to tell him she was leaving…she just intended to be gone before next weekend rolled around. She was ditching the phone, email, address, etc. Plus, when she left, she was donating all the kinky clothes and accessories she hated. If she contracted again…black, leather and animal print clothes would be a hard limit.

XX

"Is it my imagination, or did you retrofit the plane?" Kate looked around the master suite. It was now covered in cherry wood paneling with cherry wood furniture. The carpet and window shades were charcoal grey. Upholstery and bed linens were pearl grey. Ana couldn't wait to get Christian in bed, his copper curls against the grey bed linens…just to see how many times she could get his eyes to change color.

"Retrofit, it was cheaper than buying a bigger jet," Ana said, snickering to herself. Christian hadn't been kidding. Within a day of the GEH jet returning from Elliot and Kate's honeymoon…he had an updated layout and before the end of the week, the jet was delivered to a contracted company to be stripped down to the hull and rebuilt. She didn't want to know how much it cost; but Christian had excellent taste in décor.

"Christian wanted to enlarge the security suite to sleep four and upgrade it with newer equipment. It was easier to strip the interior down to bare bones and rebuild it. He split his office space in half – one side for the security suite. The other half is a very stripped down, built in office. The master closet was removed and a nursery installed with built in crib up and storage

down. We need it especially since we're taking Teddy on the GEH jet to Aspen in November and to New York in May."

 **November 10**

"How about an afternoon of buying Christmas things for Treehouse, then a hot soaking bath, and turning out the lights. We can watch the night skiers on the mountain while we eat dinner in our room." Christian offered.

"I'd like that a lot," Ana smiled. "Has Gail or Taylor emailed you yet with an update?"

Christian read Taylor's email to Ana while she set up her laptop for shopping. They discussed ensuring working parents at Grey House and subsidiaries had the Christmas holidays off with pay. They discussed funding the child care wing at Treehouse called Chicken Soup where working foster parents could leave a sick child. It would be staffed by volunteer medical professionals. Christian agreed to discuss the situation with Treehouse.

"Zann and John reviewed our journals and sessions for the year. They settled on $12K for Treehouse. It's been a rough year for us; but they agree we've handled things much better since our Gender Reveal Party." He shook his head. "So I think $3K for family Christmas gifts; $3K for the clothes closet and $6K for the office and facility wish list. We take the largest families first and mark them as taken onsite." He talked about the contents of Treehouse's office and facility wish list and how they could best help.

 **November 11**

"This was fun Daddy!" Sophie bounced on the balls of her feet back to the SUV. "Like your wedding!"

"We had a good time today, didn't we?" He swung her up into his arms and finished carrying her to the SUV. "Do you like your T-shirt?"

She looked down at the purple shirt with a white hibiscus flower on it. "Hawaiian Music Festival, 2012," she read solemnly. "Can I wear it to bed instead of pajamas?" She asked.

"You can do that," Gail promised her. "I took a picture of you hula dancing while wearing your shirt. You can email to your mom when you call her after dinner. We having Hawaiian barbeque for dinner."

"Ugh…no poi for me please," Sophie wrinkled her nose. "It looks nasty."

"We didn't buy poi, little love," Taylor hugged his daughter on the way to the SUV. 'We bought some fresh pineapple spears for dessert."

 **November 13**

"911, where is your emergency?" Dispatch talked to the caller.

"9055 Ridge Circle…My client, Lawrence Lincoln, is dead," Lincoln's housekeeper said. She explained who she was and why she was in Lincoln's house. "He's…naked, tied up…and not breathing…so I called you." Her client paid well; always a month in advance; directly deposited to a special debit card. She received a monthly allotment for cleaning supplies also. When she left today; she was going to Sacred Heart and lighting a bunch of candles…and buying a case of Purell. Until she could advertise for a new client…and hopefully she'd find one that didn't have a BDSM dungeon…she could temp for Merry Maids. The holidays were coming and people needed houses and offices cleaned before hosting family and company events.

 **November 14**

"Boss…issues," Welch said cryptically. He handed Grey a police report about Lawrence Lincoln's death…by autoerotic asphyxiation combined with self-bondage…in a sex dungeon in his home. His time of death was early Tuesday morning; his body was discovered around noon on Tuesday by his housekeeper. His blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit when he died.

"Was there evidence of a woman?" Christian asked.

"The housekeeper gave them the name of the current woman in his life. The police talked to her. She said she arrived before eight o'clock on Friday evening and left his home shortly after eight o'clock on Monday evening. Around the time of his death very early Tuesday morning; she was home. She was captured on CCTV entering the secure parking at her condo building before nine o'clock Monday evening." Welch said.

"Make sure Communications knows Grey House has no comment if asked. Did he have family?" Christian asked.

"He left everything to a cousin in Texas. His lawyer was not Richard Rawson who was Elena's lawyer." Welch said. "SPD says he had a current will, which listed all his assets…except the police found half a million in cash in his home safe. It was in a plastic shoebox along with a semi-naked picture of Elena. They don't know where it came from…it wasn't listed on his assets. The IRS put a lien on it; believing Elena gave him the money to support her in prison. By the way…SPD thought you ought to know…he was writing and discarding plans on how to get even with you."

"Well then," Christian said. "Perhaps I should thank the Fates for protecting my ass once again. Do we need to continue the investigation into Rawson?"

"Forewarned is forearmed," Taylor said. "Anyone who is or was in cahoots with Mr. or Mrs. Lincoln should be investigated. We've decided to investigate the housekeeper and the woman also."

XX

"This," Christian said, 'is the exact reason I don't do breath play." He handed Ana the police report about Lincoln's death. "The rude name for it is 'choke and stroke'. I don't understand why he did it. He had a woman with him all weekend. It is a stupid sex game to play when you are alone and drunk."

"Maybe breath play was a hard limit for her," Ana said. "I love when you take my breath away…but I'm glad you don't wrap your hands around my neck to do it. So what happens now?"

"He left everything to a cousin, who is responsible for final bills and clearing the house. I heard his housekeeper gave the keys to the police and told them she was through with the place."

"Who will want to buy a house where someone died?" Ana shuddered.

"Not our problem. Elliot and I have to get the sale papers signed for Grey Timber before the Texas cousin comes to town. He's selling the building and property to a DIY home improvement store. We'll be putting in late nights this week." He kissed her temple. "I'll make sure I'm home before ten every night so I can help with Teddy duty at three o'clock."

 **November 21**

"How was the Ideas Conference," Ana asked Kate and Mia.

"I told Christian he should have been there to see the technology portion. Great 20 minute info presentations. You could tell which presentations were the best because their booths were 100 people deep to get information." Mia said. "Someone should have warned the vendors about the number of conference registrations so they had enough materials. The reception was a snore. I gave the organizers my card and told them I'd be interested in submitting an RFP to coordinate it for them next year."

"Mia and I are talking about my becoming Grey Calendars PR Director. It's just part-time; but it's a natural extension of what I do for Grey Construction and Kavanagh Media already. I'm doing PR work for Grey Construction. Mia's coordinating Elliot's presentations to the chamber next year. He wants to continue the 30-day small business renovation. Some business owners offered to do sweat equity alongside his men."

"Sounds like a plan," Ana said. "Did Mia tell you how invaluable she's been to me this Thanksgiving? Hell, all year long."

"Coordinating with Carla has been a breeze this year. She took care of housing, travel and entertainment arrangements for her and Bob. First, Christian and I will distract them with a tour of the house and grounds. Then Mom wants to give Teddy his checkup while Bob and Carla watch. Then we'll have cocktails and appetizers, then dinner, then according to their itinerary – they have places to go." Mia shrugged. "Thanksgiving Day will be a breeze."

Kate intoned, "And for this we give thanks."

Mia clapped a hand over her mouth to squelch the giggles. "Mom's not a happy camper. Dad's got some client coming to the house on Black Friday. He said it's either then, or he has to fly to New York to see the client before Christmas. He's been trying to set an appointment with the client for over a month. I'm taking Mom and Grandma Frannie shopping. Are either of you shopping with us?"

"SHOELACES," Ana said sternly. "I'm resting…still on maternity leave, remember? Besides, I am convinced I caught mono from some college kid who was in Aspen for Thanksgiving 2011."

'Excuses, excuses," Mia snarked.

"Excuses my ass. I need to assemble and sign Christmas cards, and have a conversation with Carla about her aunt, Sister Mary Grace Mason." Ana sighed. "Please tell me I can drink at Thanksgiving dinner and feed Teddy a bottle."

"A bottle of what…" Kate joked.

XX

"What is all this?" Ana wove her way through the foyer. She held Teddy in a carrier and walked around several large boxes.

"Sorry, the house decorating team left house lights and window wreaths earlier today. Mr. Bentley will move them to the garage. Tonight the Homeowners Association is dropping by with the information about the Tree Trimming Contest. The Aspen Family Group sent a thank you note for offering your big Blue Spruce in the front yard." She handed it and pertinent mail to Ana. "The tree decorating team will be here at ten on Friday. They measured it by the way – 16 feet wide by 80 feet tall. They will decorate it on Friday and will take the decorations down on December 29 and 30. The decorations are hand-crocheted mufflers, ski caps, mittens and gloves. The mufflers are attached to one another by zip ties and wrap around the tree. The mittens, gloves and caps are all sizes but hung on the tree. The tree topper is a specially made Santa cap in red fleece and white fleece with a 12-inch bell which will be wired into the cap. The tree skirt will be made of red fleece. Mr. Bentley pruned the lower two feet of branches earlier in the fall. Everything on the tree will be donated to charity except the Santa hat, tree skirt and lights. We light the tree nightly from five to ten p.m. The lights are wireless and controlled by remote. The Aspen Chamber of Commerce is giving a $5K prize to the community non-profit who wins. Everyone is welcome to vote."

"Thank you for coordinating it." Ana thanked her. "I hope the Aspen Group wins. Kate is writing an article and taking pictures of the contest for the Kavanagh Media website."

"We're serving soup and subs to the tree trimmers at one o'clock. Mr. B. will set up buffet tables on the driveway if the day is beautiful…which it is supposed to be. In case of inclement weather; we'll move the cars to the side driveway and put the tables in the garage. Miss Mia coordinated the setup with the group. Mr. B. and I are providing backup."

"Well; I appreciate your hard work." Ana praised her.

"Mrs. Susan and Miss Samantha are in the kitchen, making breakfast items. Mrs. Grace and Miss Mia are baking pies after dinner. Rolls, cranberry relish and crudité trays were prepared this morning. Breakfast buffet from seven to nine tomorrow morning. Dinner is at two. Mrs. Frannie said she would help Mrs. Kate with setting the tables tomorrow. The flowers for the suites were delivered and placed. Refrigerators in suites have been filled. Fireplaces cleaned and fires laid. The centerpieces and wine from your mother were delivered this morning. I sent her an email with a copy to you about the delivery."

"What would I do without you," Ana hugged her.

"Speaking of mail and messages," she said. "Mrs. Carla says they rented a car in Denver and drove to Aspen. They are checked into their suite. She said they will see you around noon tomorrow. I forwarded that email to you also."

"I'll handle her," Ana smiled indulgently. "Mia has a tentative schedule. But right now; Teddy is getting fussy for food and a clean diaper."

"Mr. B. took your luggage up to your suite. I laid in a week's worth of diapers and baby supplies. They are in the closet we retrofitted for a nursery for Teddy. Why don't you care for Teddy and I'll unpack for you. Then you can put your feet up until dinner time?" Mrs. B. offered. "Dinner is comfort foods – meatloaf, macaroni and cheese, green salad, broccoli spears, pan bread, and three berry gelato."

"Sounds like a plan." Ana let her lead the way.

"Mr. Ray, Mrs. Susan, Miss Samantha and Sawyer have hotel suites, meaning Prescott can have the suite in the basement or the home office, since Taylor and Gail didn't come with Sophie."

 **Thanksgiving morning**

"I miss our quiet times together," Christian yawned and stumbled into the second walk-in closet in the master suite. He watched Teddy suckle Ana. "I feel like I've been downsized in more ways than one. I always thought your bare breasts would make me half-mast or better. I think my southern gentleman is brain dead."

"Jet lag," Ana smiled. "Once I feed Teddy and burp him; you can change, massage and put him to sleep. I'll finish pumping and freezing. He'll be knocked out after this feeding until almost eight o'clock in the morning."

"It's a good thing we love him," Christian knelt and caressed his mini-me's copper mini curls. He sighed with happiness when Teddy fisted his finger and held on. "If we burped and fell asleep after eating dinner; it would be exceptionally bad manners. My mother would never forgive us."

"Don't tempt me," Ana said. "I think after dinner tonight we should send everyone out of the house and go to bed early. Damn, we weren't quiet enough; everyone's stirring," Ana said, seeing bodies in the hall on the monitor. "Please tell the ladies we have him under control."

Christian stepped into the hallway and addressed Mia, Kate, Grace and Frannie. "Feeding, burping, changing, massaging, sleeping. He's fine and we'll sleep in until mini-me wakes at eight."

"Too many covers will make him hot and he won't sleep well." Frannie said.

" _ **Goodnight ladies**_ ," Christian called over his shoulder; closing and locking the master suite door behind him. He watched the monitor until the ladies disappeared from the hall. "Too bad we can't lock this floor off like Hunts Point or Escala."

"You have to save me from Carla today. Can we just have a lie-in until it's time for dinner?" Ana asked.

"I'll coordinate the tour when they get here. I'll tell her you're resting until dinner. I'll arrange for breakfast delivery to our room. You can hide out in the room until it's time for cocktails and appetizers. However you have to be back to full strength before Sunday morning because I'm NOT taking Carla back to Seattle with us."

"I'm drinking at dinner. Teddy will be on bottles for 24 hours after that. I pumped my excess and froze for a week now, which should give him enough milk for 24 hours. If not; Grace recommended formula for him; and we have it in stock." Ana sighed.

"Mom wants to conduct a Teddy exam for Carla and Bob. She can do it in the family room. Grandma Frannie wants to watch also; especially since you said Teddy's belly button fell off Sunday." Christian said.

"Carla and Bob have a return flight Sunday afternoon out of Denver. They offered Susan and Sam a ride to the airport. We're on the jet Monday at noon with your parents, grandparents, Ray, Mia, Elliot and Kate, plus Sawyer and Prescott. The jet's full." Ana said.

"She'll probably be ready to leave when you ask about her aunt." Christian said.

"Argh…don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to that conversation either." Ana said.

 **Thanksgiving Dinner**

"What are you doing?" Frannie gave Ana a curious look.

"Talking to Teddy," Ana said; her hands moving while she spoke to him.

"What's with the hand gestures?" Frannie asked. Prescott collected Teddy from Grandma Frannie to feed, burp, diaper and put Teddy down while Ana ate dinner.

"I'm talking sign language to Teddy," Ana said. She signed love and sleep to her little man before Prescott took him away.

"Is he deaf?" Carla asked in horror! "You didn't say he was deaf when you examined him!" She accused Grace.

"Teddy is not deaf," Grace said dryly. "Babies who learn sign language are able to communicate their needs before they are a year old. Additionally they have increased language skills, speak earlier and have larger vocabularies than babies who aren't taught sign language."

"I have ten to fifteen signs I make when I talk to him – bottle, bath, diaper, sleep, play, love, mommy, daddy, etc." Ana explained.

"I suppose that is something you read while you were pregnant?" Carla's voice was colder than the ice bucket holding a bottle of Sancerre. She didn't appreciate Grace scaring her like that!

"I recommended they learn it," Grace said. "Over half my parents practice it with my patients. I recommended they learn baby massage. Once Teddy is standing and walking, I recommend they take Gymboree class with him. I recommend they take Aqua Tots swimming lessons also. Since Christian already plays the piano, I believe Teddy will benefit from an informal classical music education." Quietly but effectively, she quashed Carla's comments.

Ana sipped her wine. "Excellent Sancerre," she toasted Bob and Carla. "Thank you for the wine and the centerpieces; they are lovely. Thank you everyone for all your hard work today while I rested. I don't guarantee I will be excellent company after dinner; but I will try to be sociable." She smiled at their guests. "A toast… _à la famille_!'

"French, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked.

"I thought you should speak French to Teddy every now and then." Ana said. "We want him to be bilingual. Since Grace, Mia and you speak French; it would be wonderful if Teddy had immersion language lessons."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Grace said. "Several of my patients have bilingual parents."

"I've heard children pick up a second language easier if they hear it from birth," Kate said. "I just worry our future Grey babies will have profanity as their second language thanks to Elliot's potty mouth." She shoulder bumped him.

"Or sarcasm as a second language like their mother," Elliot planted a kiss on her. "Thank you, Mia, for coordinating this weekend with family and friends. Everything looks wonderful!" Elliot toasted his sister to take the spotlight off him. "I would say it tastes wonderful if Christian would quit hoarding the gravy and pass it on!"

Mia thanked everyone who helped with the dinner. "I didn't do it alone. I coordinated the menu with Ana – the shopping with Gail and Mrs. Bentley – the cooking and baking with Mom and Susan – and the table arrangements with Kate. I coordinated the centerpieces with Carla and the wine for dinner with Bob. Special thanks are due to Grandpa Theo for carving the turkey for us." She toasted him at the head of the table.

"Well, as this is the first Thanksgiving in years where I rested and didn't do a thing – I thank you all," Ana raised her wine glass again. "It was nice to just lie down with Teddy for the day."

"What are you doing after dinner?" Carla asked. "Bob and I have tickets for Theatre Aspen. They are showing a Metropolitan Opera Cinema film; _Don Giovani_ , beginning at eight o'clock. We'll need to leave around six to dress."

"I made arrangements for anyone interested to either join the Ski Lights Run or to watch the Ski Lights Run." Mia said. "Who's up for adventure?"

"Not me," Ana said. "Christian and I are watching a movie in the family room…which is code for we plan to pass out after eating copious amounts of turkey. Prescott and Mrs. Bentley offered to watch Teddy so all of you can enjoy the festivities. They are putting him in the portable crib in the home office with Prescott."

"That's probably a good thing," Carla said. "There's absolutely no circulation in that closet where you've stuffed him. You should move his crib into your master suite or leave the louvered closet doors open."

"Susan, Samantha, Luke and I are going to a home-show event at the community center tonight, if anyone wants to join us." Ray sidelined the Teddy sleeping area conversation.

"Mia, Grace and I are Black Friday shopping tomorrow. Anyone is welcome to join us." Frannie offered. "Ana? Susan? Carla?"

"I'm not Black Friday shopping ever again in my life," Ana said. "I swear I caught mono last year from some college student who was in Aspen for a ski vacation."

"Besides, we promised to work with the tree decorators," Christian said. He explained the fundraising effort using the big Blue Spruce in their front yard. He urged everyone to go online and vote for the Aspen Family Group's tree.

"Well, I think it's sensible that you aren't shopping," Grace agreed with Ana. "Teddy's not even a month old. We've been playing hot potato with him when he's awake. Over a dozen of us kissing and hugging him is enough exposure to potential germs." Grace said. "His immediate needs right now are a warm home, clean crib, clean diapers, clean clothes, food and love…and a pacifier on the flight home."

"While we're on the subject of Black Friday; Christian and I have a request. We feel Teddy's too young for presents; but if you insist; you may buy him ONE present. Teddy gets one large gift from Santa, and one gift chosen by Christian and one chosen by me." Ana filled her salad plate and passed the salad on to Kate.

"A book; no doubt," Carla quipped.

"No, because he'll barely be two months old, we chose a battery-operated portable baby swing as his big gift. We're getting him a battery-operated portable bouncy chair that has a hanging gym and a taggie laying mat that has a hanging gym." Christian said. "So, please don't go overboard for his first Christmas. If you go overboard; Ana and I are donating the excess to the Pregnant on Campus charity at UDub or to Treehouse."

"I vote less talking and more eating," Carrick said. "Please pass the stuffing."

"Ditto," Mia said. "Pass the cranberry relish, please. Excellent recipe by the way, Ana. Please share it with me."

"So when are you doing the four-generation pictures with Teddy?" Carla asked.

"When we decorate the Christmas tree next Saturday night." Ana said. "We can do our three-generation pictures here this weekend; or we can do them at Christmas in Seattle."

"I vote Christmas." Carla said. "Do we need to shop for something special to wear?"

"Just a nice sweater or sweater set and jeans," Ana said. "We're wearing grey sweaters and black jeans for the Grey 4-gen pix." Ana said.

"I vote we dress nice, get our hair done, and wear blue," Carla said. "It will bring out your eyes."

"Sounds like a plan for Christmas Eve morning. Sunday before is my annual spa retreat with family, friends and coworkers. It will be at the Hyatt like last year," Ana said. "Although I do feel bad about not going shopping tomorrow. It means I can't find something to coordinate with your martini set from last year."

"Not an issue," Bob said heartily. "It is one of the things on Carla and my shopping list for tomorrow. Carrick, can we coordinate lunch with you and Grace tomorrow?"

"Grace, Frannie and Mia are shopping. Luke, Sam, Kate and Elliot are snowmobiling. Christian and Ana are having lunch with the tree trimmers. I'm hiding out in the home office to take care of a demanding client. Ray and Susan are going antiquing with the. Bentleys." Carrick replied. "Tomorrow night is game night. Ray is the reigning poker champ, Ana is the reigning Scrabble champ, Mia is the reigning Clue champ and Elliot is the reigning Jenga champ. They are defending their crowns Friday night. Saturday most of us are hitting the slopes."

"Saturday night Carrick and I bought a 10-person table at a charity event at the St. Regis. It is elegant casual dress – like you would wear to your country club. Please join us, Carla and Bob. We've invited the Bentleys, Ray and Susan, and Theo and Frannie. The charity event is a seven course charity event with wine pairings, dancing and a silent auction." Grace explained. "Please join us if you didn't make plans."

"Thank you," Bob accepted. "We'd be delighted. We're doing a couple's spa day at our hotel on Saturday, but we'll be glad to join you for dinner."

 **Black Friday**

"Danielle Bowers and Ava Harrison-Howard to see you, Mr. Grey," Mrs. Bentley showed both of them into the home office. "Shall I bring a coffee tray?"

"Please," Carrick said, waiting until she closed the office door to speak. "Danielle Bowers or Daniela Chambers…it wasn't necessary to bring your lawyer," Carrick shook their hands.

"Yes, it was. Ava will meet with you. I'll be waiting in the hall." She left, closing the door.

"Please call us Ava and Dani. You're surprised by this turn of events?" Ava asked.

"I'm…speechless," Carrick admitted, sitting down.

"Dani is not my client. I need to explain why I'm talking to you and not her." Ava crossed her long, woolen clad legs. She was a willowy blonde beauty in her late twenties or early thirties.

Carrick recognized her clothes as designer; and her manners as money…inherited, old money…finished by an expensive education. Her high handedness annoyed him, and he let his body language communicate his thoughts. Before he could begin his inquisition, there was a crisp knock on the door before it swung open.

"Ray," Carrick was surprised to see him. "I'm with someone right now…"

"Enter," Ray said to the brunette in the hall, directing her to enter before him. He closed the door once they were in the office. He stepped in front of the door, effectively blocking anyone's exit.

"Ray, this is a personal matter," Carrick began again.

"No…I've had it with women who look like my Annie floating around the fringes of her life. I want to know who these women are and what the hell is going on." Ray said. "If it has nothing to do with Annie, I'll leave. If it involves Annie, I'm staying."

"Raymond Steele?" The blonde seated near Carrick's desk rose to shake his hand. "I'm Ava Harrison-Howard and this is my associate, Dani Bowers, aka Daniela Chambers. It is my pleasure to meet you. I have no problem with your presence in this meeting. I have no problem with Dani in here either. She knows everything I plan to reveal."

The two women shook hands with Ray.

"Perhaps I should ensure we're conversing about the same issue." Ava sighed. "Mr. Grey asked to meet with Daniela with the hopes of convincing her to cease communications with John Edward Hyde." She looked questioningly at Carrick.

"Yes," Carrick said slowly.

"Thank you for your attempt to be a knight in shining armor. However, the truth is…I don't appreciate you meddling in affairs you don't understand." Ava said semi-stridently.

"You approve of Daniela being pen-pals with a serial rapist?" Carrick asked. "Aren't you worried he'll give her information to one of his sick, twisted friends?"

"Everyone, please sit. This needn't be adversarial. Let's just start at the beginning and not jump to conclusions," Dani asked. She did not sit until the others had. "For the record; I am not pen-pals with a serial rapist. Ava is. I know why, and I approve of her actions."

"I paid Dani to borrow her name and image. I pay for the Visa debit card I use to send books and commissary items to Hyde. I pay for the burner phone I use when placing the orders. I pay for the Mailbox-4-U address which I use for corresponding with him. I pay for the ghost email address I have in case Hyde asks for it."

"Why are you corresponding with that bastard?" Ray muttered.

"There's a lot of information about the hows and whys and wherefores. I use Dani's name and image because I didn't dare approach Hyde using my name. Since he spent nine years on the east coast at Princeton and a Boston publishing company; I had no guarantee he would not recognize my name." Ava explained.

"I don't recognize your name," Carrick commented.

"Your son would," Ava's eyes twinkled.

"Elliot or Christian?" Ray asked.

"Christian. Grey Enterprises Holdings has dealt with Harrison-Howard Holdings." Ava said. "We've battled over a few of the same companies and projects. I'm pleased to say we've held our own against Grey House enough times for me to say I think we're ahead right now. Quite frankly, I'm very pleased about Baby Teddy. We've made a dozen non-competitive acquisitions in the last four months since he's staying close to home." Ava smiled again.

Mrs. Bentley knocked on the door and entered with a coffee service. "I'm sorry Mr. Steele; if I knew you were in the meeting, I would have brought tea."

"I'm good, Mrs. B." He said. "I don't need anything. I'll be ready to go antiquing after this meeting is over. Please forgive the delay."

She set the tray on the desk. "I'll let them know we're delayed. It will give us extra time to set the tables and lunch buffet for the tree trimmers. Mrs. Ana and Mr. Christian are downstairs with the tree trimmers and house decorators. Mr. Theo and Prescott have Teddy." Ray nodded his understanding and Mrs. Bentley departed.

"Let's get back to the discussion at hand," Ray took a seat neat the bookcase where he could guard the door and watch the events unfold.

"Is befriending Hyde your way of getting even with my son for past business differences?" Carrick's eyes bore into Ava. "Because it didn't end well for the last person who had business issues with him."

"No, not at all. Please don't compare the friendly business rivalry I feel for Grey House with the hatred I feel for Hyde." Ava said. "I could have barred Dani from meeting you. I could have encouraged her to meet you but not reveal anything. Instead, I chose to be meet with you in hopes of discussing the situation." Ava said.

"So you claim to know Christian?" Carrick asked; pouring and offering coffee like a good host.

"Yes I know Christian. I know about you too," Ava reached into her purse and pulled out her tablet. "Carrick Grey, partner in Grey and Dawson Legal Group. You accepted ten Seattle Independent Publishing interns assaulted or harassed by John Edward Hyde as pro bono clients. One of those clients was Anastasia Steele. Hyde rebroke her arm in the assault before her father, Raymond Steele, came to her rescue. Steele broke Hyde's hand and inflicted a busted eyebrow and black eye in addition to other bruises." She looked up at Ray. "I would have given good money to see that."

"I did break his hand. The pervert touched my Annie with that hand. The arrival of building security kept me from throwing him down the stairs. I should have broken his jaw after the filthy lies he told about her when he was arrested." Ray asserted.

"Why are you researching our families?" Carrick asked.

"My PI keeps track of all people navigating Hyde's life." Ava explained. "I know the Grey and Steele families, the other interns and his lover's family have no-contact orders against him. I know he pled guilty to keep from serving life without parole."

"Are you in love with him?" Carrick asked. "Is that why you are keeping track of everyone in his life?"

"Not at all. I had a _live and let live_ attitude until he crossed boundaries." Ava commented. "Since then, I'm in the _revenge is its own reward_ camp."

"Do you mind if I question why? You aren't his type. He likes…" Carrick interjected.

"…petite women with long hair and with either money or social status that might be advantageous to him. Enter Daniela who matches his physical preferences. Designer clothes, $15K of rented jewelry, posed on the verandah of my godmother's Westchester County home for her glamour shot. Her persona fits the money and social status benchmarks desired by Hyde. Dani's name is Danielle Bowers. Chambers is her maternal great-grandmother's maiden name." Ava said. "Hyde can have everyone in the world research Daniela Chambers but he won't find her." She handed Carrick Dani's glamour shot, and he glanced at it and returned it without comment.

"Hyde may have an eidetic memory but we've been careful about the information which he has," Dani explained. "We were alerted when Miss Morgan searched for Hyde's picture from the Princeton archives. Careful monitoring of all online inmate pen-pal sites yielded his profile. Ava's tech crew was able to remove Hyde's profile after his first reply to Daniela Chambers' introductory letter. I made the conscious decision not to tell Melinda Morgan about Hyde because I wasn't ready to deal with him."

"Whatever happened…you need to let it go," Carrick said. "We just went through issues and family secrets with the Morgan family regarding Hyde."

"Please don't be concerned about or for Dani or me," Ava said. "Now that you know the how of contacting him. I need to tell you why. His actions killed a woman I loved. Kirsten was my college roommate and best friend. She was the sister I never had." Ava said. "Twelve years ago, John Edward Hyde worked as wait staff at the wedding of my brother and Kirsten's sister. He was presentable, well-spoken and nicely dressed; so he was assigned to the bridal table. We were bridesmaids and seated at the bridal table."

Ava retrieved a few documents on her tablet and handed it to Carrick. "Document one, the wedding reception contract. Document two, the list of wait staff for the reception. Document three, the block of rooms for the wedding and everyone assigned to the rooms. Document four is a picture from the reception which includes Hyde pouring champagne for Kirsten."

Carrick looked at the documents and then handed the tablet back to Ava. "Please continue."

Ava retrieved another set of documents. "Document one: proof Hyde attended Princeton on a scholarship. Document two: Hyde's medical record from the Princeton campus doctor's office. Ten days after the wedding, Hyde was treated for gonorrhea. He told the doctor he caught it from a working girl in New York. There was no investigation or report filed with the New York Health Department. Document three is the receipt for the campus doctor and prescriptions."

"Please don't ask how we got the information." Dani warned Carrick.

"My friend Kirsten was a virgin. Hell, we were both virgins; sophomores at Sarah Lawrence. We both decided to lose our virginity that weekend. Document four is Kirsten's ATM withdrawal slip for $2K. I believe it was Hyde's standard stud fee. Kirsten was pleased to be helping a senior scholarship student at Princeton. Turns out; he was a serial rapist."

Carrick passed the tablet back to her.

"When I returned to our hotel room in the morning, she was still asleep and he was gone." Ava drew a shaky breath. "Kirsten finally woke around noon with a horrendous headache which we blamed on the champagne we drank at the wedding. We checked out and went back to campus. Turns out losing your virginity isn't as much fun as everyone says it is. Forgive me for not sharing the tawdry details of losing my virginity that evening. We were both sore, bruised, embarrassed and swore one another to secrecy."

Ava retrieved another set of documents. "Six weeks after we returned to college, Kirsten thought she was coming down with strep. She was tired and her throat hurt. She went to the campus doctor. Turns out Hyde used a condom the first time they had sex that night. She was conscious for that round of sex. The doctor ran tests. She caught oral, vaginal and anal gonorrhea from being assaulted by him while she was unconscious. Plus, she learned she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Carrick gasped. Ray was silently stunned.

"Kirsten didn't tell me the true results of her doctor's visit. She said she was tired from strep and a tough round of finals. We skipped a dozen summer events because she felt she needed to rest. We planned a celebration weekend in New York to shop for back-to-school clothes for our junior year at Sarah Lawrence. Instead of meeting up with me the first weekend in August, Kirsten checked into a hotel a week earlier and took her life. Two days after her funeral, I received her letter, telling me everything. She included copies of her medical records and pregnancy test. She included a copy of the ATM fee she paid to Hyde; along with his personal information about Princeton, etc. She signed a release form authorizing me to receive a copy of her autopsy report. Since she left a note for her parents; I was never contacted about any messages of letters she sent me before her death."

Carrick and Ray remained silent, waiting for her to finish.

"After the funeral; after the letter, I was a woman on a mission. I kept tabs on Hyde, but I was not in a position to do anything to stop him. So I graduated with my law degree, passed the bar, enrolled in forensic classes, and worked every available hour to make my family's business prosper. I was determined to extract my vengeance when I had time and money." Ava admitted. "Mr. Grey, I will not cease my subterfuge with John Hyde. Thank you for your concern for Dani; but I have not put her in harm's way." Ava quietly said.

"Why forensic classes?" Ray asked.

"To read and understand autopsy reports, police reports, rape kits, biological tests, etc." Ava explained. "While I practice corporate law…I have offered my services pro bono for women who seek justice against the men who have raped or assaulted them."

"So what now?" Carrick asked.

"I know Hyde spent 30 days in administrative custody due to Melinda Morgan's _abandonment_." Ava laughed. "Via Dani and my subterfuge; he has funds and entertainment…and we have eyes on him. One more situation at Clallam Bay; he'll be transferred. I'd prefer he stand trial for East Coast rapes before he's permanently assigned to ADX Florence, Colorado. His JPATS plane ride will be a minimum of five hours to as many hours as needed by the U.S. Marshalls."

"Are you planning a break-out?" Ray was horrified.

"No, I hope the JPATS plane is full of inmates who recognize him and threaten his life. I hoped he'd be introduced to the reality of rape and die from AIDS; however he was assigned to maximum security. I don't have the patience to wait for him to die from lung cancer from smoking. So, I have chosen to out him as a serial rapist." Ava said.

"How will you out him as a serial rapist?" Carrick asked.

"When I heard he went into lockdown over Labor Day; I paid an artist to draw a BOLO sketch from his Princeton photo. I purchased a full-size ad in every New York, Philadelphia and Boston newspaper and online news sources asking for women raped by an unknown assailant who used date rape drugs to come forward and tell their story." Ava said.

"Any hits?" Carrick asked.

"I was contacted by several rape crisis centers on the East Coast. They are sharing rape kits, hospital reports and police reports with my law firm. Their rape kits are being DNA tested against the Hyde samples WDOC submitted to the national DNA database." Ava explained.

"How long will it take for results?" Carrick asked.

"We began correlating and testing October first. I am hopeful we will have comparative results when I return to New York the first week in December." Ava explained.

"So what are you doing about Hyde while he's at Clallam Bay?" Ray asked.

"I have eyes on him; which is how I know about the 30-day administrative confinement. I don't choose to say who and what it costs – just that I have eyes on him." Ava said.

"Do you have proof he is a serial rapist?" Carrick asked. "Other than the information from SIP/GP?"

"Obviously you didn't talk to the woman involved with him at the Boston publishing company. She was unhappy because he was relocating to Seattle and he wasn't taking her with him. On their last night together, after he fell asleep…she accessed his laptop, intending to leave him a 'best wishes' sort of letter he would find later. She discovered he belonged to half a dozen porn sites; in addition to having contact with an escort service, emails from call girls… a check-off list of women he had sexual contact with…including over a dozen of their coworkers. She cloned his laptop and phone that night…and departed his condo as quickly as possible. She was relieved when he departed for Seattle; without knowing she cloned his equipment." Ava consulted information on her tablet. "She was also relieved her medical tests were negative."

"Have any of his coworkers come forward with complaints?" Carrick asked.

"Except for the woman who gave me the clone copies; they won't talk about him. Some of them don't remember being with him. They remember drinking with friends, and waking up with him in their beds. They thought they drank too much and agreed to let him drive them home…where he took advantage of them." Ava admitted.

"We don't have forensic proof he drugged them; but it sounds like it," Dani said.

"When we have enough evidence; I will petition the U.S. Attorney General's Office to open an investigation and hopefully prosecute the bastard. I would prefer he die screaming in anguish; but since I won't be allowed to sushi his man parts; I can live with him being sentenced to life without parole. I can hope he will be put somewhere in prison population where he can learn about street justice."

"Will you keep me appraised of the situation?" Carrick asked.

"Are you planning to create problems for me?" She asked.

"If you do not cause problems for me or mine; I will not cause problems for you. If anything happens to my family because of you or someone who works for you…all bets are off." Carrick threatened her.

"I don't know how long it will take me to bring down Hyde; but like I said: _Revenge is a dish best served cold_. I've always been fond of vichyssoise and ice cream." Ava shrugged.

"Please be safe," Ray shook their hands as they readied to depart. "If he's been a serial rapist for over a decade; it may not be as easy to bring him down as you assume."

"Well…I believe he's a serial rapist, and I think he began when he was at Princeton. I think he practiced on the East Coast long before he applied his techniques in Seattle. I think he hid being a serial predator behind date rapes." Ava said. "What will you say if someone asks about this meeting?"

"I'll tell them a young woman from New York with ties to Colorado and Washington needed a will that would be legal in all three states. I'll tell them Ray and one of the ladies acted as witnesses." Carrick shrugged. "I'm certainly not sharing any information about Jack Hyde. Best of luck to you, and please keep me informed."

 **Saturday after Thanksgiving**

 **Black Friday Shopping: Baby Grey's first Armani  
** _Auntie Mia buys Armani tuxedo sleeper  
for Teddy Grey's First Christmas!_

( _Aspen Daily News Online_ and _Seattle Style_ )

 **Sunday after Thanksgiving**

"I should have known you were deflecting," Carla said. "I know you don't care about our spa day yesterday or our dinner last night or what I wore. I know all this information. What would you like me to do with it?" Carla waved the PI report at: Ana.

"I felt you should know I hired a PI to investigate your family's medical history." Ana said.

"Well, how do you feel knowing pieces of the puzzle and nothing else?" Carla asked.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Ana asked.

"Sister Mary Grace suffers from rheumatoid arthritis," Carla said. "I know because I'm listed as next of kin for her. I write to her three times a year on Easter, her birthday and Christmas since I married Frank. If you'd like to take over that onerous duty; I'll be glad to relinquish the privilege of communications to you."

"I sent her a birth announcement for Teddy. She has my address if she wants to write." Ana said. "Is there anything else you would like to share?"

"Your maternal grandmother died from chronic severe alcoholism. I had genetic testing done for the cancer gene. You should have one." Carla said.

"How do you know about your mother?" Ana asked.

"My mother contacted her sister, Mary Grace Mason, who shared my contact information. Mother wrote to me occasionally, asking for money. I bought her clothes, art supplies and occasionally paid her rent. I refused to give her cash because I knew she would spend it on booze. She was a street artist, drawing portraits and caricatures for tourists. Occasionally she sold watercolor landscapes to Taos art galleries who sold them to tourists. She lived in a little travel trailer in a rent-by-the-month travel park on the outskirts of Taos. My mother died in Taos, New Mexico when you were thirteen. Perhaps you remember when I was gone for a week."

"I barely remember it. I was getting ready to start junior high in Montesano." Ana admitted.

"I went to Taos, claimed my mother's body, had her cremated and spread her ashes. I collected photos, photo albums, some of her drawings and important papers. I donated everything else to charity and flew home." Carla admitted.

"Is her death the reason you were suddenly dissatisfied with your life?" Ana asked.

"I prefer to think of it as a wake-up call. My mother's death gave me the courage to change my life. I wasn't happy giving up our military life to live in Montesano. I was stagnating in my life with Ray. I know you have always had a better relationship with him than you did with me. I don't apologize for it. I know you didn't appreciate some of the men in my life or my methods, but I have Bob and I'm happy with my life. For me, the ends justify the means. Do your ends justify your means?" Carla demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, surprised at her mother's vehemence.

"You should have had this time to travel with your husband, expand your horizons, and learn who you are. Instead; you have a child and for the rest of your life…you'll wonder what your life would have been like if you had waited…unless you needed Teddy to keep your marriage intact." Carla said.

"Since you and I value different things in our lives…it is obvious you and I will never see eye-to-eye about how to live life. Since I don't importune you with my opinions about your life…I'll thank you to refrain from critiquing or planning mine!" Ana stormed out of the home office; slamming the door behind her. She stormed upstairs to the master suite hearing Christian's voice in the hall before she opened the door.

"Really mature, Anastasia!" Carla's voice called up the stairs to her.

"You can't yell like that...Teddy's sleeping. I understand you have a big corporation to run... but TEDDY IS SLEEPING." Ana took Christian's cell phone away from him and threw it out the door of the master suite…only to have it land at Carla's feet.

"Your phone just landed at Carla's feet. She may say goodbye to Teddy if she doesn't wake him. I'm going to take a bath… I'd like to be left alone to soak and think." Ana went to the ensuite, locking the door behind her, and began filling the tub. She turned on a classic rock radio station, setting the music level to drown out the world.

 _Thank god I can take exceptionally hot bubble baths now that I'm no longer pregnant. A long, hot, soaking bath seems like an appropriate place for peace, quiet and meditation. Yoga breathing exercises…hot bubble bath…excellent view out the window._

Ana let her thoughts drift way; singing the lyrics to rock songs in her head.

 _Any hope I had of improving my relationship with my Mother is just a nice fantasy. Since I know what my Mother can and cannot bring to a relationship…I think things will be easier between us. I will learn to accept her faults and live my life without her approval. How much of her indifference is a learned response to hurt? Her parents divorced and suddenly she was missing half of her family. Her mother abandoned her to become an artist and alcoholic. I'm sure her pregnancy before marriage was an issue for Sister Mary Grace. When Frank died, Sister Mary Grace was gone to the nunnery…is that why Carla moved to Rosalind's home? Were issues with Rosalind why she married Ray before Frank had been dead a year? Did she marry Ray because she loved him…or because he was her chance at adventure? She said she was stagnating in Montesano. All those 'boyfriends' before she married Stephen. I wonder if partying with him hit too close to home. Did she see herself as an alcoholic living on the streets like her mother? So…things fall apart with Stephen…and she meets Bob. Now she has love, security, society…and opinions about my life._ Ana snorted.

XX

"No, we're not discussing this," Bob said to Susan while they were getting coffee at the airport. "I'm not rude to Ana; Christian will not be rude to Carla. There are two sides and multiple views to every story. This is one argument which will not be resolved by committee. Ana is a private person and does not appreciate anyone asking questions or offering opinions about her life. Carla deserves the same courtesy. If she doesn't want to discuss her past; she should not be penalized because of her decision. While I will not bar Ana from her mother's life, I will not allow Carla to be dissected and roasted over past decisions and issues." Bob reiterated. "Susan, I love Carla. I intend to spend the rest of my life with her. She is my princess, my goddess…don't think I won't bar Ana, Christian, etc. from contact with Carla in an effort to protect her."

XX

"I owe you an apology," Ana faced Christian. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I threw your phone. I'm sorry I unleashed Carla on you.'

"She said goodbye to Teddy and said she will be in touch regarding their Christmas plans." Christian said. "I just want to remind you – you were in the home office with Carla. I should not have taken Roz's call. By the way, thank you for the meltdown…Roz and I agree this situation will wait until I return to the office Tuesday morning. Now, what are you going to do to make this up to me?"

"If you're hinting about sex…forget it. We have to find a way to communicate that does not involve solving our problems with sex. That method reeks of Carla and I won't do it." Ana said stubbornly.

"Just for future reference…mentioning Carla and sex in the same sentence is a huge cockblocker," Christian explained.

"I'll give you a full body massage while we talk about this issue." Ana said.

"I think that discussion is going to be a two-body massage. You can't be this stressed and try to take care of Teddy." Christian said.

 **November 25**

"Back to the grind," Mia said. "I mailed wedding invitations for three different brides on the fifteenth. There may be a pile of RSVPs to handle when I get back."

"I know, Emily sent me an email. Thank you for coordinating a fabulous bridal shower for her." Ana said. "Thank you for coordinating the purchase of matching luggage for them from Grey Publishing and Grey House."

"I've decided to call a meeting with the parents and the happy couple. I'm going to enforce the same rule I used with Elliot and Kate. If his side of the family wants something to be different; they have to talk to Emily…alone…and get her approval. Ditto for Emily's side of the family…they have to talk to Barney…alone…and get his approval."

 **November 26**

Email from Sam to Ana: Thank you for the wonderful vacation and for the hotel suite for Luke and me. Teddy is a darling baby and I'm half-tempted to move to Seattle to see more of him. By the way… _Vapors_! Carla and Bob were reserved when driving to the airport. They were very polite to us, forced chatter and laughter on the way to the airport. Carla expressed approval of every nook and cranny of Aspen and the house in Aspen. Bob talked of their cinema night to the point of high boredom. Then they discussed the charity dinner. Which, by the way, Mom said was lovely, but Carla would have changed the menu, and Bob didn't appreciate one of the wine pairings. _Vapors on the horizon_ …be warned.

Ana email to Sam: Not vapors…Christian's calling it contrails. He says you get them from high speed flybys.

 **November 30**

Carla went to the attic; setting the timer for sixty minutes. She intended to coordinate pictures, photo albums, old letters and other memorabilia as a Christmas present for Ana. This would not be an easy task, which is why she planned to work on it for an hour everyday while Bob was at work. Once Ana had all this information; she could determine what to do with it.

Carla had not looked in this trunk for a decade. She needed to label every picture with all the information she knew so that Ana would never ask about it again. When it came to Drew's information – Ana would need to ask Mary Grace. When Drew died, he left his pictures and important things to Aunt Mary Grace. She sent them and a funeral card to Carla. Ana should have all those things for understanding her family history. Carla didn't want ghosts from her past fucking with her life with Bob.

XX

"We'll go to Seattle for Christmas; but we will not stay at Ana's house. We get a suite at the Fairmont Olympia and have quality time to ourselves." Carla explained, pouring more wine for Bob.

"If she adds any of your family's pictures to her family mural; I'll buy you a new Mercedes convertible, with all the options…champagne gold…leather seats." Bob offered.

"You don't think she's going to hang them?" Carla asked; a little surprised.

"She's had Frank's picture for over a year, and it hasn't been posted on any walls or displayed on a mantle." Bob said. "The issue is…Ana cannot expect answers if she can't deal with the emotions that come with them. It's one issue to build a family tree and know whose names go in the proper places. It's another thing to realize and accept that living, fallible people were/are those names. You can't protect Ana from making mistakes in her life. Also, what you think is a mistake may not be a mistake to her. She can't live your life…and you can't live her life. So, we do the best we can do…and since we can't change the past…we don't beat ourselves up over it."

Carla sighed. "I saved all the pictures I want to a CD. I won't mind never dealing with family memorabilia again once I get it organized and shipped to Ana."

"I'd like to take you to dinner at the club on Saturday. You deserve a cocktail, fun company and a good laugh after this week." Bob said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just Breathe II – Chapter 17 – The End**

Thank you for all the PMs and reviews! FSOG belongs to E.L. James.

This is the end of Just Breathe II. I have endeavored to leave everyone in good places (Well…except for the Bitch Troll and her ex.) I will be taking a break before Just Breathe III begins. I have a Facebook site which wants _Wounds to Bind_ in PDF. I have a book and a screenplay requiring polishing. I have two king-sized quilts and three baby quilts to make. Plus, I have binders and a trunk of genealogy stuff to send to a brother and sister-in-law. Summer approaches and I can't wait to do things with my beautiful grandchildren – they don't deal well with Nana on the computer for long stretches at a time. LOL.

 **December 1**

He twirled her around the floor of the gazebo to a CD of dance tunes. The gazebo was lit by fairy lights and candlescapes.

"How did you make it warm in here?" Ana asked.

"Space heater," Christian inclined his head toward the space heater in the corner. "Since it snowed last night, I felt like a starlit, moonlit, snow-clad backdrop for tonight." He twirled her around the floor and dropped her into a dip; his grey eyes smoldering. When he helped her to stand, he dropped a kiss to her lips and nibbled on that hollow below her ear. He hit a remote which dropped window shades into place. "I don't want the universe to see what I'm doing to a slutty fallen angel…that's a sight for my eyes only," Christian smirked.

 _When did Elliot install shades? Ana wondered._

"The first one sans culottes decides the first activity of the evening." He toed off his shoes and raced to strip off his jeans…flashing his commando nether regions. He stopped to stare at Ana who just stood there. "Did you deliberately lose to me, Mrs. Grey?"

"I'm not wearing panties…so I think I won." Ana smiled. She reached into one pocket and pulled out the white handcuffs. Then she reached into another pocket and pulled out the white satin eye mask.

"Ana…Ana," Christian shook her awake. "Teddy duty…"

 _"Wow, almost wet dream," Ana thought. "Damn…I almost got lucky…"_

XX

"Tree trimming party tonight," Christian said. "I like the new event ornaments."

"I like them too. I can't wait until we're grandparents and have a whole tree filled with event ornaments. What do you think about the family tree mural?" Ana asked. "Do you like the Old English font? It's bookish for me and historical for the origin of the Grey name too."

"I like it…but we need to work on more pictures for the wall." Christian said, observing the Coping Together picture, a picture of the families and wedding party, plus a picture of them dancing on the beach on their honeymoon.

"That's why the grey sweaters and black jeans memo on tonight's invitation. José is coming to take the pictures and he is bringing his girlfriend, who we will all meet tonight." Ana explained. "Ray and José Senior are coming to see Teddy and José. So, we're taking 4-gen pictures and then Grey family pictures with the guest of honor himself: Theodore Raymond Grey. Pictures first, food and libations second, decorating the tree in-between."

"I have a first present of the year, but it's not for you," Christian said. "I'm hugging every single person who comes tonight. Call it touch therapy graduation."

"I doubt Ray and the Rodriguez men will want to be hugged." Ana laughed.

"I'm giving the Grey ladies bear hugs. Be sure to capture it on film," he laughed with her. "What were you doing?"

"I just finished cleaning and packing my maternity clothes. I'm donating them to Pregnant on Campus. Gilly is dropping them off on Monday for me." Ana emailed Gilly a reminder.

"Damn," Christian said. "I'm going to miss those silk peignoirs…and the _so-not-a-virgin_ costume."

"I have silk peignoirs from before and a slutty fallen angel costume from last Christmas. I kept the stockings and the gloves from the _so-not-a-virgin_ costume. I can add them to the fallen angel ensemble." Ana shook her head. "Don't even get me started thinking about them."

"We could misbehave and use a condom…" Christian suggested, advancing toward her with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh hell no! You are so not leading me astray with that condom offer," Ana said, jumping out of her chair and putting it between her and Christian. She deliberately ignored _Dream Ana who was sans culottes and hoping to get laid._ "I'm due for my shot next Friday AND I'm getting Plan B for the first weekend we're 'protected'. I'm SO NOT taking chances. When Dr. Greene gives me the go-ahead for sex…I'll let you know."

XX

Ava Harrison-Howard email to Carrick Grey: Merry Christmas! Thirty tested kits – we have Hyde hits on three with positive blood tests for drug-facilitated sexual assault with pictures. After another discussion, six of the Boston coworkers provided depositions about sexual harassment. Only one has proof of a physical assault. She went to her OB/GYN and was one of the first patients to request a Plan B prescription. She has the medical records, copies of the prescription and two pictures of bruises. She kept the sheets from the encounter. They provided another positive hit from Hyde. It will be difficult to prove rape in that case. A rape kit was performed but was inconclusive because she thoroughly showered before her doctor appointment.

 **The issue is:** Ten of the kits popped positive for an inmate currently incarcerated in Wyoming State Penitentiary, Rawlins. The lab feels the USAG will seek justice against him before Hyde. We're testing another 100 kits. It may be the end of January before we have results from all 100.

Whatever results we have by the end of January – I will seek a meeting with the USAG. We need him to order a VICAP search to see if there are more reports and evidence waiting to be discovered. For example – does Hyde have sexual history in Detroit? Or did his sexual preferences begin at Princeton? In the meantime… _Daniela_ is keeping our favorite felon distracted.

I hope you and your family have happy holidays! Dani and I are celebrating the news with a case of Cristal and some Petrossian Osetra. Please feel free to share the news with Raymond Steele…and share my wishes for wonderful holidays with him. Thanks for all you do.

XX

Ana adjusted the black silk shawl from Kate. She tied it as a sling and put Teddy in it. His white sleeper and cap against the grey of her sweater and the black of the shawl was effective. Grace and Ray announced it was their favorite picture of Ana and Teddy.

Ana's favorite picture was the one of Teddy's fist wrapped around Christian's finger.

Christian's favorite picture was him sitting on the floor, leaning on his right hand, his head peeking over Ana's shoulder, looking down at Teddy in her arms. Her arms were in box position holding Teddy; her feet in natural point; her body in damsel-in-distress position; her head erect; her eyes downcast. It would be one of his favorite pictures forever.

Grandma Frannie's favorite picture was Theo talking to a laughing Teddy. Teddy's hands were on his bent knees, like he was slapping them; laughing at a Theo joke.

José put the pictures he took into a slideshow to let everyone pick their favorites. Jacque was helpful taking notes. Christian's favorite picture was requested by everyone.

XX

" _100 Days of Donations Drive_ has been huge hit this year," Kate chortled, showing Ana the site on Kavanagh Media. They scrolled through a few of the electronic thank-you notes on the site. "Your OB/GYN group donated almost 300 pounds of stuff. They issued a challenge to other groups. The Seattle Children's Dentistry Group took their challenge and donated 315 pounds of clothes and household items to three different thrift stores. The Seattle Archdiocese also took up the challenge and parishioners donated almost 400 pounds of clothing and household items to St. Vincent de Paul's thrift store. Mom and my donations filled a 10x10 storage unit for Northwest's Easter rummage sale. We've had great media coverage at food bank events and charity events. Some of the events have Kavanagh Media and the _100 Days of Donations Drive_ listed on their flyer."

"Christmas items for Treehouse are being delivered daily…Gail and Gilly are putting them in my home office until I have time to sort them. Gilly delivers my maternity clothes to Pregnant on Campus Monday. I'll email you the list of everything I'm donating. I hope you don't mind I'm donating my clothes from the wedding. I hope whoever gets them, uses them – maybe for a New Year's Eve dance or even a Valentine's Day date."

"As long as you have pictures of what you've donated; we're good." Kate promised. "Will you make the 100 item donation mark?"

"Oh yeah," Ana said. "I'll be over the 100 mark with Monday's donation. I'm not counting unsolicited baby items and the designer clothes sent to me at Grey House; which we donated to Pregnant on Campus and the Career Closet. We're not claiming the Treehouse Donations. If you want to put them on your list, please list us as anonymous."

XX

"I wasn't expecting a present tonight," Kate protested.

"Don't think of it as a present," Ana said. "Think of it as sharing a memory."

Kate opened the package to find five event ornaments. Their Save the Date event ornament was finished with a length of rope around the ornament and as a hanging loop. The engagement announcement ornament had miniature announcements with a keyring sized engagement ring. It was finished off with pretty white ribbons and a 2012 charm which had a round cubic zirconia stone as the zero. The bachelor and bachelorette party ornaments were filled with the shredded and spiraled invitations, small pictures of guests misbehaving and small scrapbooking charms to complement the topic. Her white, white, white ornament was handsomely set off by his black, white and red ornament. The fifth ornament was the wedding ornament. The separate layers of the invitation were glued together and then the entire invitation was cut apart and spiraled inside the ornament with mini pictures, faux Alastomeria and rose petals and wedding charms. It was finished with garnet and champagne ribbons around the bulb and looped as a hanger with a pretty tied bow with a 2012 gold charm.

"These are gorgeous, like the ones on your tree," Kate said. "Will you teach me how to make them? I have a whole box of wedding, shower and graduation invitations. I can pick the special ones to make ornaments."

"Gail taught me. Some Saturday we'll have an ornament making day, with lunch and gossip." Ana promised. "We'll probably do it after Teddy's christening."

XX

"I need to have an adult conversation with you," Ray said, making sure they were alone in the kitchen. "Susan and I made some plans over Thanksgiving. I'm going to Las Vegas after the first of the year. I'm fixing and painting at Susan's house. She's putting it up for sale in late March, sale finalized by June. She's moving to Montesano with me over Memorial Day Weekend."

"I'm glad," Ana said. "I worried you were still hung up on Carla and would never find anyone again."

"I had a lot of good times with your mom before we had bad times. The thing is…our bad times were never so bad we needed to fix them with a divorce…at least that's what I thought. I'm always going to be tied to her because of you...but I wouldn't have it any other way. She got Bob…I got you. I think I got the better part of the deal." They both laughed and hugged one another.

"I've fallen in love for the last time in my life, Annie. I'm glad you like Susan and Sam, because we're going to be family for decades to come." Ray said quietly.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ana said.

"I'm looking forward to fishing with all my future grandchildren. I will tell you a secret; Luke asked Susan and me for permission to marry Samantha." His eyes twinkled. "You're about to have a new mother, sister and brother."

"OMG, I adore Luke and Sam. They are so perfect for each other. This is so great!" Ana hugged Ray again.

"One more thing to discuss and then we'll get back to the festivities," Ray began. "I understand you had words with your mother over Thanksgiving. Ana, she's been very closed off about her past and her family since I met her. I don't think you will break down 20 years of silence very easily. Is this a battle you really want to have with your mother?"

"She wouldn't give me family medical history which I felt was important for Teddy. I hired a PI. She was upset because I did. She didn't say anything…but I don't think my sending Teddy's birth announcement to her aunt made me any points either." Ana said.

"Just be forewarned," Ray said. "I know how mute she can be about her background. I also know her view of things can be skewed. She hasn't forgiven Zann or me for the Riverside trip. I think she was holding her breath, hoping you wouldn't ask about her family history."

"Well," Ana said thoughtfully, "she needs to just breathe. The hard stuff is over. I have the medical history I needed for Teddy. I don't care about the rest."

XX

"José suggested I talk to you," Jacque, his girlfriend, said. "I make pottery and sell it – sort of a side business because I can't support myself as an artist. Anyway, I brought a couple dozen ornament blanks with me. They are Teddy bear shaped. I thought later, before you put Teddy to bed, we could take a bare foot and impress it on the back of the clay forms." She showed Ana a sample she made before. The ornament was glazed in white with a blue name and Christmas year on it. The backside of the ornament held a perfect impression of a little foot. A hole was punched in the left ear and a coordinating ribbon was used to hang the ornament on a tree.

"Oooh," Ana said. "I want one of those."

"Told you so," José said, dropping a kiss to Jacque's temple. "Pottery isn't just her hobby. She makes wonderful sunflower seed vases – they look like sunflower seeds. I keep telling her she should sell them and the baby ornaments on Etsy."

"I need ten ornaments," Ana said, observing Jacque. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jacque didn't resemble her. Jacque was exotic looking. Her Creole background was evident from her mocha skin and hip length black hair and dark chocolate eyes. She was medium height and curvaceous. Ana was prepared to like her when José couldn't contain his happiness when he introduced them.

"Trade you," Jacque said. "José and his dad said you make the best lasagna. I didn't believe them until I tasted it tonight. I'll trade one dozen finished ornaments for a 9x13 tray of lasagna and the recipe."

"You've got a deal." Ana said. "Those will make perfect Christmas presents from Teddy."

"I thought so," Jacque laughed.

 **December 3**

"Incoming," Mia called. "I'll be there for lunch. Thank you for offering to wrap for Emily's shower. I need you to wrap 115 mini bottles of booze, sewing kits and manicure kits. I have white lacy paper, white tissue paper and curling ribbon in sapphire, aqua and lavender. Plus I have travel motif paper for wrapping their suitcase sets. My staff are busy with tasks for other events. They won't have time to wrap."

"You don't need to apologize," Ana said. "I have all week to wrap."

"You are a wonderful sister!" Mia squealed into the phone. "I'll bring the cards for you and Christian to sign for the group gifts for Emily and Barney. I'll pick them up from Christian in the morning to get everyone else's signatures. I have large totes of things, I'll need Prescott and Sawyer to help unload when I get there."

"Just put everything in the family room. I can put on movies and wrap until I'm exhausted." Ana said. "You've sent out the invitations for the spa day, right?"

"Out and getting back responses – I'll have a guest list for you before the fifteenth. The menu and libations are set. Your mother will be there; so will Susan and Sam. They offered to keep her on an even keel."

 _"I'm glad my Mother is communicating with you," Ana thought._ "José sent me the proofs of picture night. I need to give them to you with a list of how many, sizes and frames. Did you get Christian's present?"

"I got it – the pilot's school will work with him whenever he's available. It's a minimum of 40 hours of flight time and the exam, after the classroom time." Mia said.

"We'll make time for him to learn to fly," Ana said. "Spa day for the ladies, golf day for the men, shirts and home improvement debit card for Ray, silver trays for Carla. Did I miss anyone?"

"Peignoir for Emily for her wedding night – done." Mia said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Christian and I want to pay for plane tickets and a hotel suite in Phoenix for Jason, Gail and Sophie from Christmas Eve to January sixth. They will fly nonstop to Phoenix and return nonstop around noon on January sixth. I need activities to keep Jason and Gail occupied, plus a car service for them."

"I'll work on that today and will get back to you. Christian says Jason loves to fly, so we could arrange two or three helicopter tours for them – one to the Grand Canyon, etc.?" Mia suggested.

"We need to talk to Gail and she needs to discuss it with Jason and he needs to discuss it with Evette. Then you can plan activities around their schedules." Ana said. "When I go back to work on January seventh; I'll feel like I have a year of work to make up. I'll be glad to have Gail back and on duty with Teddy."

"Are you warning me to plan lunch deliveries for us for the entire month of January? Are we going to be overwhelmed?" Mia laughed.

"I feel like I should wear a name tag when I go back," Ana laughed. 'Some of my coworkers won't recognize me."

"I doubt that, but I'll arrange for a basket of pastries in the kitchen on January seventh. After the first of the year, we'll talk about Teddy's christening and the Northwest rummage sale. I just have to get through Barney and Emily's reception." Mia said. "Speaking of which – I got the items you suggested for Christian, and I'm working on your dress, stockings and shoes. I'll send you pictures of ones I've found."

 **December 5**

"Great home gym," Antonia told Ana. "Thank you for the peek at Teddy. This DVD," she handed it to Ana, "will get your pre-baby body back in shape faster. I'm leaving you a brochure about baby boot camp which is ten weeks, January through March. We won't have class over the holiday weekends. Or, you could attend the Yoga Retreat over the long weekend in January and again in February."

"Can I attend boot camp by Skype if I can't attend in person?" Ana asked. I just don't know what my schedule will be like after Christian and I get back to work full time and we try to have a normal life."

"I saw your running track, which is great, but if you want an indoor running track before the spring thaw; come to Extreme Sports. We have a great track on the third floor of the building. Sabine runs there in the morning." Antonia said.

"No time for real gyms. I have to use the one at the house or at Escala or at Grey Annex." Ana said.

"Have you been using your yoga relaxation breathing and stretches – especially now during the holiday season?" Antonia asked. "You're being good and not trying to work off stress with sex?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Ana blushed. _"However, we're not cleared for resuming relations…as they say." Her inner horny slut was messing with her head._

 **December 9**

"Everyone, welcome to Emily's bridal shower," Mia wasn't surprised to see the crowd of women who attended. After all, she mailed over 100 luggage tag motif invitations which all had to be handwritten and addressed to keep Emily's mother placated. Mia pressed Emily's sister. Barney's sister-in-law and Ana into greeting and seating women. She was seriously on the verge of locking Emily's mother in a closet in a cabin in the Cascades until February first.

XX

"Follow our lead," Gwen whispered to Ana. The duffel bags were empty; the trash bags were full. They had as much time as needed for packing. At the whistle, Roz and Gwen dumped their trash bags along with Ana. "Sort – similar sizes or items. Fold or roll the biggest items on the bottom. Smallest to fill cracks and empty spots. Medium sized are packed last...sort!" Gwen urged her. Ana observed the contents of every bag. They all had the same number of items to pack. However, Gwen kicked all their asses. She was rolled, stuffed and packed before Roz stuffed a knee in the duffel to squash things down to hold more. Ana forgot to put the small stuff in the cracks so she had to stuff the end zippered sections full.

At least their packing session was fun. Emily had a meltdown when Mrs. Drach, Mrs. Brickner and her sister told her how to pack. "I'm sincerely glad a REAL wedding planner is helping me pack for the wedding…I would hate to run naked on the beach." She abandoned the packing game…joining Ana's table. "Don't mind me," she said to them. "Who can I bribe to put my mother, his mother and my sister on the National No Fly List?"

"It's all right…" Hannah commiserated. "My family are experts at packing bags for a guilt trip."

"I understand that," Amber said. "I think my mother owns The Extreme Guilt Trip Travel Agency."

Emily laughed. "Are all of you available to drink when this is over? The greats and grands and I are getting drunk. Mia got a suite for me under a pseudonym. We're having an open bar and a bartender in the suite. If I don't work off some of this stress before the wedding; I will be a jailhouse widow because Barney will kill somebody. I should have sat all the grands at the table with me, instead of mothers and sisters."

"I'll message Christian. Since we're partying in a private suite and not the bar…count me in," Ana said. Ana made a note on her phone to send Emily the clip of Maria Lucas obsessing over Lady Catherine de Bourgh's packing instructions from Episode Four of the 1995 version of _Pride and Prejudice_. Emily might get a laugh out of it.

"I'll tell Prescott and Heaton to send your mothers and sisters to a local bar. It will keep them occupied while you drink and destress," Gwen promised. "I think Barney would appreciate that."

XX

Emily received designer sunglasses, swim wear, laptop carry cases and passport holders for both her and Barney. She received travel electronics like a clothing steamer, international charging adapters for electronics, a one-pound folding blow driver and a battery-operated curling iron.

Other gifts included a picnic basket with blanket, binoculars, journals, scrapbooking supplies, travel books and DVDs, space bags, canvas shoe bags with a traveling shoe polishing kit, travel lingerie bags, a monogrammed cosmetic bag and travel coffee mugs with a Starbucks gift card plus Amazon gift cards to buy reading material for the plane. Barney's coworkers from Grey House bought him a matching set of luggage. Emily's coworkers from Grey Publishing bought her an identical matching set of luggage. Their wedding attendants purchased a vintage, cedar-lined steamer trunk with a coordinating travel cocktail bar.

Ana bit her lip to prevent laughing when Elaine, Emily's sister, began a litany of shower gifts she would have to borrow when she traveled in the future.

"That woman," Roz indicated Elaine, "needs to be sacrificed to a live volcano."

"It would throw her back," Gwen commented to peals of laughter from their table.

XX

"Thank you for my bridal shower," Emily toasted Ana, Claire, Amber and Hannah. "I appreciate that you kept it kosher…and fun! Thank god I only have to do this once." She grimaced. The grands and greats toasted with her. "Everyone has their phones off…right? I don't want my sister tracking us down."

"Don't worry," Ana said. "Prescott has them in the downstairs bar, getting them wasted on champagne cocktails. Don't worry about them driving home, we have a driving service so no one gets popped with a DUI."

"Any time you need a night out with the girls, I'm sure at least one or two of us will be available," Hannah laughed. "It's no hardship to drink vintage cocktails! I might have to bring my grandmother with me next time, she's a character also."

"The reception invitations might be out this week. The mothers finally gave Mia their invitation lists today. No one seemed surprised because neither of them could stick to the limit of 100 guests. Mia and I are meeting after work tomorrow night to compare and _SLASH_ lists. I barely glanced at my mother's list…and I assure you…I won't be inviting my sister's in-laws and their extended family."

One of Emily's grandmothers laughed. "Eddy has a thing about counting coup. If she overwhelms you with people you should invite…and if you cave and invite them…she gets her way and strengthens her position in your life. She's already feeling overwhelmed…you're inviting 200 to her 100."

"If she doesn't behave, she might only get 50," Emily said stubbornly. "I refuse to invite 32 past associates who worked at my dad's real estate company. I refuse to invite 18 couples who bought houses in the last year. If my mother wants to party with them…she can host a holiday party and pay for their company herself."

Grands and greats clinked glasses again in agreement.

"The reception in January is our party time…we want all of you there. I liked Ana's rocks and vase as guestbook. I'd really like the four of you to handle that for me at the reception." Emily indicated Amber, Ana, Claire and Hannah. "We're using white rocks with lavender, aqua and sapphire pens…despite parental objections." She laughed again.

The greats and grands toasted that comment too. Ana reached for her phone and silently sent herself a note to order a bouquet of Christmas flowers to fill her and Christian's wedding vase as a centerpiece for the dining table. If Carla ordered centerpieces again, Ana would make sure the vase of flowers was front and center in the family room when they opened presents.

"I took Mia's suggestion to heart. Barney and I play show and tell about wedding and life issues during dinner at a large restaurant. The parents are restrained in public venues because they worry about what people will think if they are arguing and shouting at us."

"This round is on me," Mia offered. "I have vexed your mother and sister. I've had to ban them from Grey House and Grey Annex. Elaine was disrupting Barney and Emily's private lunches where they worked on wedding issues. Her mother threatened to blacklist me with other Jewish brides if I didn't fall in line and do what she wanted."

"They aren't fond of us either." Roz said.

"Emily, we have to apologize. When your mother and sister asked when I was getting married – I announced I'm getting married when Roz knocks me up. I apologize it only shocked them silent for a few minutes." Gwen explained.

Emily groaned and downed her drink, signaling for another round.

"You know…the only mom who never turned into a Momzilla was Christian's mother, Grace. I think she was so happy he was getting married that she would have walked him down the aisle if Ana asked." Roz said. "I know I would have given him away in March before he met Ana in May. He was such a workaholic and short-tempered."

Ana decided to deflect interest from her and Christian. "You know what I went through with my Mother." She said to Emily. "Kate's mom had issues. It sounds like your mom and his mom are going to have issues. You just have to be committed to one another and support one another. I never had a grandmother and sometimes it felt like I didn't have a mother…but you have the grands and greats…and I'm pretty sure they support you and Barney."

"We're going to need them," Emily said.

"What did you and Barney decide now?" Amber laughed.

"His brother has children, my sister has children. While Teddy is absolutely cute…we're not going to have biological children. Nothing personal…" Emily addressed the grandmothers, "But Barney and I feel if my mother and his mother are this invested in telling us what to do for the wedding…they will be so much worse if I was pregnant." Emily said. "We've decided to adopt. We want to give two children a chance at a better life. We would consider adopting siblings."

"I'm not surprised," Barney's great-grandmother announced. "When I saw your gift registry is donations to the Jewish Federation scholarship fund, I knew your married lives would be of service to the temple and community. I couldn't wish for better things for you."

"I'm glad you had the baby discussion in advance. Christian and I never discussed it because we thought we had time. We had issues at the beginning of my pregnancy; but I wouldn't trade Teddy for anything," Ana sighed.

"Tell them the rest of your news," Barney's great grandmother urged Emily. "Your mom's not here to voice an opinion and you know we will stay mum until you reveal it."

Emily's eyes sparkled. "We're selling Barney's condo so we have a down payment and renovation costs for Barney's great-grandparents' house. It's near excellent schools, close to medical facilities, close to the temple we've chosen to attend and close to main streets so getting to work won't be an issue."

Everyone congratulated them.

"It will be a private sale, so we're not paying 6-10% in realtor fees. Mia's finding us a _Buy It – Sell It Yourself_ mentor. Barney's great-grandparents are buying a condo in a secure senior housing complex. We want to finalize the sales so that we're all celebrating Passover in new homes. Next summer we want to expand the patio and create an outdoor room for barbeques and lawn parties at our home. Mia's coordinating the work to be done with Grey Construction." Emily explained. "We're taking an extra suitcase on the honeymoon with paint and carpet samples, along with blue prints and a renovation binder with tear sheets for each of the rooms."

Ana suppressed a smile. "Most couples I know take an extra suitcase full of lingerie." She winked at Mia.

The grands, greats and Emily laughed. "I'll use that excuse if my mother or Elaine get too inquisitive. I'll just make sure the suitcase is locked so they can't look. We're setting up a photography nook at the reception like you had, too. We've decided to suggest attendees wear 1940s motif clothes. We're using that vintage trunk as part of the photography nook. I let the mothers pick the photographers for the reception, since the resort where we're staying is providing the photographer and video services for the wedding."

"We're excited about the costume party reception," one of the greats said. "We have the perfect clothes from the wedding. I suggested Emily be busy behind closed doors when those invitations arrive. She can tell her mother she can't talk, she has dozens of thank-you notes to write."

"Ask Mia about the handwriting font program…my friend Kate found it very helpful for the thank you notes." Ana recommended.

'I've heard about that program," one of the grandmothers remarked. "In our genealogy classes, they recommend we use one for our scrapbooking to personalize pages and stories for our families. Just don't tell your mother. Show her boxes of thank you notes, an address list and stamps. Then let Mia take care of it."

Emily liked that suggestion so much she ordered another round of Sidecars and toasted Mia. "To my wedding planner, who listens to me and to Barney and is willing to do battle against our mothers and my sister."

Ana texted Christian about staying longer, and he told her to take all the time she needed. He was working on a project and Teddy was sleeping peacefully. She explained she was drinking and Teddy would need to be fed a bottle for at least the next 24 hours. Then she wondered what kind of project would distract him from nagging at her about drinking?

 **December 10**

Gail handed Ana two dozen super-sized gift bags and two copies of each Treehouse printout. "After we assemble all the Treehouse family gifts; then we can assemble bags of clothes. Then we can label the equipment for the Treehouse office."

"Did you remember…?" Ana started to ask when Gail indicated two large garbage bags filled with wrapping paper, tissue paper, gift bags and packages of bows.

"Efficient as ever," Ana smiled.

"Prescott will help us sort, Gilly will answer the door or phones. Sawyer will load the SUVs when we are done. Jason, Sophie and I will drop everything off at Treehouse tomorrow. Thank you for this opportunity to teach her about how other children live."

"Don't make us sound so noble…this is our penance for being _50 Shakes of Fucked Up_ as Christian would say." Ana said.

"Make sure you put that in your journal so John and Zann can penalize you for having self-doubts," Gail said. "Then wake up and smell reality. You are beautiful and kind and donate unsolicited clothes to girls who are getting started in their career. You are married to the man you love who is beautiful and a brilliant billionaire businessman who sends food shipments to Darfur regularly. Between the two of you…you have created a beautiful little boy and I know both of you will do your best to raise him right. Part of raising him right was donating unsolicited baby items to Pregnant on Campus."

"Plus keeping everyone from spoiling him," Ana said. "Seriously, Gail, I'm relying on you to help me. We need to donate excess toys and clothes. I'm not saying we can't keep favorite things, but I need to keep him from excess."

"Like Miss Mia's closets?" Gail laughed.

"Now you owe Zann a penance." Ana laughed.

"I'll get right on that," Gail's eyes laughed while her voice was serious.

 **December 14**

Email from Carla to Ana: Having a car and a suite in Aspen worked well for us – we'll do that again for future visits and holidays. We'll arrive on Saturday before Christmas and go directly to the Fairmont Olympia. I attached our itinerary. I've decided to bring three different blue outfits for the 3-gen pictures. I'm sending pictures of my outfits for you to coordinate. Great Grey family pictures by the way. I love the one of Christian looking over your shoulder.

XX

Ana reached for her phone. _Flowers for Carla and Bob's hotel room. Arrange to pay their expenses in Seattle. Pick A/T clothes that coordinate with Carla's ensembles. Create a list of pictures and email to Sarah in advance._ She added the note to her 'to do' list. She emailed Mia to bring presents over so she could wrap them and put them under the tree.

"We have discuss the holidays," Ana said.

"Well, we've made a list…we might as well check it twice," Gail laughed.

XX

"Uhm, can we just hang out here?" Christian asked Ana. "It's been a busy day and I need to clear my mind."

"Me too…DVD or the movie of the week?" Ana asked.

"Movie of the week, I can't even think about picking a DVD," Christian voted. Every time the movie cut to commercial; he planned to seduce Ana, beginning with soft chaste kisses and moving on to first, second and third base. When the movie began again…he'd stop whatever he was doing…cold turkey. He's pick up where he left off when the next commercial began. When the movie was over, he planned to put her on her knees, bent over seat of the couch and bury himself in her…hard, hot and fast. He had a prescription of Plan B for tomorrow morning and Sunday morning. Plus he had a guarantee from Dr. Greene or Grace for refills at any time.

 **December 15**

"Gail and Taylor have Teddy. We aren't expected at Hunts Point until dinner tomorrow night." Christian released Ana. He pinned her to the wall the moment the doors closed and plundered her mouth while the elevator rose to the penthouse. His body wash, fresh linen and the maleness of him hung in the air. He scooped her up bridal style and headed for their suite.

"We're not going to the playroom?" Ana asked.

Christian crushed her to his chest, his mouth on her ear, her neck…"Baby, you are sore from last night and this morning. We need to start with vanilla sex tonight…because if we start with the playroom…neither of us will be able to walk or move next week." He set her on her feet and helped her remove the designer gown she wore to the annual Christmas ball benefiting the Greater Seattle Boys and Girls Club. Before she unhooked her bra clasp, Christian murmured, "No, pretty girl," and brushed her fingers aside. He ran his fingernails along the center of her back and up to her shoulder blades before reaching for the bra clasp. He pulled the straps down her arms, brushing his knuckles from shoulder to wrist in the process. "Your skin is so soft and your shoulders…have I ever told you that I would kill any man who gets between me and those shoulders?" His lips kissed her shoulder, near her neck and he enjoyed making her shiver.

Once she was stripped down to her panties…he let her strip him before he laid her on their bed and proceeded to engage her very willing body in the best vanilla sex they had experienced in a year.

XX

"I love our new suite," Ana said, pulling the sheet over them.

"I love we soundproofed it when we had it renovated," Christian said, tucking his right arm under his head.

Christian's pose reminded Ana of their 'nice' night. She rolled to her side and put her head in the hollow of his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. Her right leg was thrown over his thighs. She loved touching him. Granted, touch therapy took time this year, along with John appointments and Zann appointments and Teddy appointments and yoga appointments…but this moment was perfect and she was determined to enjoy it.

"Rest, pretty girl," he murmured to her; stroking her hair. "We haven't yet begun to play."

XX

"I love those peignoirs on you," Christian said, slipping a thin white satin gown over Ana's body. She accepted his assistance to put on the matching robe and feathery mules.

Christian led her to the dressing table and began brushing and blow drying her hair. She watched him in the mirror; admiring his strong body encased in a short black robe and black boxers. Their eyes met one another…powder blue communicating with shades of grey.

"Are you hungry?" Christian asked.

"Very," Ana replied, biting her lip. He captured her mouth and lifted her in his arms, carrying her back to bed. _So much for putting on clothes, she thought wryly. I should have just kept the towel wrapped around me after the hot shower._

XX

"Feed me…" Ana groaned when she woke. Her stomach was growling.

"Sounds like a plan," Christian reached in his bedside table. "I thought you could dress for dinner…since your milk dried up." Using eyelash glue, he affixed the white satin pasties with pearls from her shower gift bag to her breasts. He helped her put on white satin panties and white handcuffs. He brushed her hair 100 strokes and bound it in a braid finished off with a white ruffle hair tie followed by the white blindfold. Then he threw her over his shoulder and carried her downstairs.

He set her on a bar stool and ordered her to remain quiet and not move. He loved her intake of breath, followed by the quieting of her body and breath.

She heard the soft pop of a champagne cork and heard him fill champagne flutes. The refrigerator door opened and he slid a plate onto the counter.

"Champagne," he murmured holding the flute to her mouth. She took a drink of the cold, bubbly fluid.

"Delicious," she said. "Thank you, sir." She smiled at his intake of breath before she heard him set the glass on the breakfast bar.

"Oyster," he held the shell to her mouth and she tipped her head back, letting the tangy, salty flesh flow down her throat.

"Delicious," Ana repeated. "Thank you for feeding me, sir."

He plundered her mouth with his before she heard him eat an oyster. He fed them two more oysters each and she thanked him each time.

She heard him refill the champagne glasses and slide the oyster plate into the sink. She heard him open the warming oven and remove plates.

"Champagne," he gave her a sip, followed by a light kiss on her lips…followed by a light tug on the string of pearls which tugged at the pasties attached to her nipples. It sent a yearning sensation to her core. She gave a little moan.

"Quiet," he admonished. "Lobster stuffed sole and soft shell crabs, macaroni and cheese and braised asparagus tips. Bite," he ordered, feeding her an asparagus tip.

She chewed carefully and swallowed. "Thank you for feeding me, sir."

In between bites, swallows and kisses…he stroked her body…feeding her arousal. "We have chocolate soufflé with fresh raspberries if you're hungry for dessert."

"Whatever you want, sir," Ana said. She really didn't think she could eat another bite.

"Entertainment then, I think." Christian stood, moving his stool away from the breakfast bar. He helped Ana to her feet and carried her bridal style to the piano. "I love your pouty pink lips, especially that plump bottom lip you like to bite. I'm crazy about your lips...ever since that first day I kissed you outside the elevator here." He plundered her mouth until her lips were swollen and tender.

She felt a flush of arousal and a need for intimacy.

'Lay down, hands behind your head, knees bent, legs spread, toes over the edge of the piano…" He adjusted her body. "Let me seduce you with music," Christian purred, running his knuckles down her arm and tugging on the pearls. He sat and played a song.

"That was beautiful, what was it?" Ana asked.

" _Spring_ , from _Seasons_ by Vivaldi," Christian said. His mouth kissed all over her neck and her breasts. "I like watching you wiggle and squirm when I apply my mouth to your hot little body." He sat and began playing another tune; and as he had time, he kissed or nibbled on her toes.

"That was lovely," Ana sighed.

" _Summer_ ," Christian said, taking time to run his hands from the soles of her feet up her ankles, calves and ending a couple inches shy of her sex. She signed with frustration. He began playing again.

"That was very pretty," Ana said.

" _Fall_ ," Christian said. He pulled a rose from the bouquet of flowers on the dining table and stroked it gently all over her body. He held it to her nose to sniff and then brushed down her neck, between her breasts to her belly button where he swirled the rose around several times. He enjoyed brushing the rose over her hipbones. He laid the rose between her breasts and sat down to play again. " _Winter_ ," he announced in advance. Christian grinned to himself and began playing the concerto. Blindfolding and restraining Ana while he fed her and serenaded her was all about control and sensation.

"Ask…" he ordered softly when he finished playing.

"Please play with me sir," Ana begged him, trying not to wiggle as the rose was dusted over her sex, inner thighs, swirling around her ankles and tickling her toes. "Sir!"

One second the rose was gone; the next moment her panties were gone, the next minute Christian held her hands over her head as he buried himself in her on top of the piano…"I think your soft little moans are music to my ears…" he said; feasting on her neck, her ear, her jawline.

 **December 16**

"Good morning," Carla kissed Bob as she poured coffee for him. "What's on your to-do list for the day?"

"You finished with Ana's trunk yesterday…I think we should relax with Lingerie Sunday," Bob announced. "I thought we'd lock the doors, draw the drapes, keep the computer and emails turned off and just enjoy quality time with one another. I have half a dozen new Blue-Ray DVDs of operas we could watch…after I watch you dress in one of those lingerie ensembles I love so much." He grinned.

XX

"Daddy!" Sophie called out.

Taylor groaned in Gail's neck. She was making breakfast and he was making moves on her.

"Stand down, sex fiend," she laughed. "Don't lose track of that thought…we'll explore it tonight; after Sophie's in bed."

"Coming Sophie," Taylor planted a kiss on Gail and went to find out what Sophie needed.

Gail smiled to herself. Sophie was worth their interrupted sex life. While she didn't wish delayed recovery for Evette's parents…she hoped Evette would find a man and stay in Phoenix. She'd love to have Sophie live with them permanently.

XX

"Good morning," Ethan brandished a breakfast in bed tray with fresh fruits and pastries along with a thermal carafe of coffee.

"Do we really have all day with one another?" Mia asked, sitting up in the four poster king-sized bed. The view from the cabin was breathtaking…trees, snow and seclusion!

"As long as you turn off your phone and I turn off my phone…no one knows to find us here," Ethan said. "No work, studying, or checking emails. Hot tub, river rock fireplace, multi-jet shower…"

"I thought you would like this place," Mia grinned. "We don't have to check out until noon tomorrow."

"I need a diversion before finals and projects are due," Ethan said. "Once classes are out; I'm on duty at the clinic until after the first of the year."

XX

"Yum," Kate said, sipping her vanilla cappuccino. "Are there pastries to go with the coffee?"

"Pastries and two carafes of cappuccinos on the counter when you are ready for them later." Elliot stripped and slid back into bed with her. "Katie…we need to negotiate the no TV in the bedroom rule."

"Nope," Kate popped the p. "You either get sexy lingerie in the bedroom or a TV. I suggest you don't pick the TV until our sex life is shriveling up and dying."

"Shriveling up and dying?" Elliot set his coffee aside. "I don't think that's happening very soon." He set her cup aside and pinned her to the bed, while his hands and mouth teased her.

Kate sighed happily. She thought about all her experiences with Elliot, the urgent touches their first night, their eye contact when they were both thinking about sex when they were in Barbados or the sound of his voice, soft or strong, low and sexy...so many things about him made her horny. He was always honest about what he was thinking and feeling. She was a lucky woman.

XX

"Why do you like feeding me?" Ana asked. "I know I'm still down a few pounds from my pregnancy, but I feel good. The yoga is toning my body. My stamina is returning. I might start running again." She ate her last bite of pancakes and bacon from the fork he held.

"I like taking care of your needs. All of them. I like making you feel totally cared for, safe and completely cherished. It's a turn-on for me to watch your responsive body when I bathe you. It's a turn-on for me to strip you. Ana, you're the only woman I want to touch me. It's a turn-on to know you trust me not to hurt you and I trust you not to hurt me." Christian kissed her senseless and carried her to the playroom.

 **December 20**

"That was a serious sigh," Gail said.

"Just thinking about Christmas," Ana said. "If I told you I wanted a stopwatch that would stop time, would you think I was crazy?"

"I'd think you're normal," Gail said. "My job is to help you enjoy the season. You will do what you feel is important. You will survive Teddy's first Christmas and all the other Teddy firsts. Not this year…but in future years, it's going to be the magic moments you'll remember…how he watched the lights on the tree…how he played with the box, not the toy…how he loved making Christmas cookies or ornaments." Gail hugged Ana.

"Just remind me to get started right after Thanksgiving next year," Ana sighed.

"Improvise, overcome, adapt," Gail recommended. "You can't plan everything. We've received fifteen Christmas presents for Sophie from Evette's side of the family. They all feel guilty about Evette missing Christmas to help her parents. Jason is sending Sophie and me to see _The Nutcracker Ballet_ Saturday night before Christmas. He's taking the presents to Grey House to scan them to see what they sent. We just think it's excessive and we're trying to figure out what to do." Gail said.

"I'd take them all to Arizona with you and leave them with Evette at her parents' house so Sophie has things when she visits her mother. I think her family and Evette would like that. Should I call John or Zann and book an anti-stress appointment for you?" Ana asked.

"Don't tempt me. Thank you for the paid vacation with Sophie." She handed Ana an itinerary and contact information. "José dropped off the pictures you ordered so you can add pictures to the mural and give pictures to family members for Christmas. The picture frames for them are in boxes in the family room. He also dropped off a package from Jacque. I gave him the lasagna from the freezer with the directions and recipe."

"OH! The footprint ornaments!" Ana ripped into the box as gently as possible. "They are wonderful!" She showed one to Gail.

"Nice," Gail admitted. "I ordered a craft package so I can make Santa ornaments by tracing Sophie's hand. She can attach them to the containers of cookies we're baking everyone for Christmas."

"My Mother requested a professional photographer and not José for our 3-gen pictures. Sarah, who took our engagement and wedding pictures, is scheduled for the morning of December twenty-fourth. Teddy's wearing the white sleeper and cap. I'm wearing a cobalt blue cashmere sweater and leggings set with a matching set of ballerina flats. I plan to wear the locket Aunt Rachel gave me for the bridal shower. I will leave my hair down; but I am using the gold combs to keep it out of my face. Light, minimal makeup. Carla's bringing three blue ensembles…but Teddy and I are not changing clothes twenty different times and staging shots in twenty different locations."

"What will your mother do? Look on Pinterest for a list of generational pictures?" Gail asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. We're taking pictures in the formal living room. I don't want to take Sarah away from her family that night. Ray and Susan want to take his 3-gen picture in the spring, on a sunny day with the gazebo and meadow with all of us wearing chambray shirts and blue jeans. Maybe we'll do it the week after Teddy is christened." Ana shook her head.

"Your mom's never going to forgive José for those really bad pictures he took of her at your wedding, is she?" Gail laughed.

"Well, if she hadn't been in such a rush for the pictures to flash around her club, he might have had time to remove the bad shots…but since her panties were in a bunch…what she saw was what he had." Ana said.

"Speaking of forgiving…" Gail said. "I know Mr. Grey warned everyone about not going overboard for Christmas…you don't want to see the presents which were delivered today," Gail said.

"Oh god…is it from my Mother?" Ana asked.

Gail nodded.

"Is it bigger than a breadbox?" Ana asked.

"Not if you're the jolly green giant." Gail said. "Just to ease your mind…it's two steamer trunks. At least that's what the bill of lading said. Her email said she'll wrap the empty one before Christmas Eve." Gail handed a note to Ana which accompanied the trunks. "From the weight of the note; I believe it contains a key."

Ana sighed and opened the note.

 _To Anastasia;  
Happy early Christmas. This is actually for Teddy and all the future Steele-Grey children. Everything is marked who, what, when, where or why. Mother_

"Have I ever told you…my Mother is a drama queen?" Ana asked Gail.

"You didn't have to," Gail admitted. "Mr. Ray warned me at the first opportunity. He apologized for talking about her behind your back; but he felt I should know."

"Well, let's go view the contents." Ana sighed again.

XX

Ana stared in astonishment at the trunk of pictures and photo albums. Each picture in each photo album was carefully labeled with sticky notes. _Who, what, when, where or why, indeed_. Slim sticky notes designated who was who in individual pictures. There was a box of negatives…a boot-sized box, labeled 'misc. negatives.' It was accompanied by a negative reader that saved the picture as a jpg on a computer or flash drive and then could be printed as desired. Some of the negatives looked like they were from the 1950s.

"This one…" Gail handed Ana a photo album. "This should be the first photo album you sort through."

Ana opened the photo album simply labeled _Frank_. It contained some pictures she recognized from Rosalind Lambert's envelope left in the cemetery files. Some of them were labeled from places Frank went; like Quantico and Twenty-nine Palms. The interesting picture was the one of Carla in a pretty white dress, her dark auburn hair loose and curly. She stood beside Frank Lambert outside a church in Oceanside. If Carla had a baby bump at that time; it would have been concealed by the large bouquet of white carnations and greenery she carried. The photo album held a pretty little white embossed floral note which was an elegantly written personal invitation to the wedding of Frank and Carla.

"I think your mother sent all the family photo albums and pictures she owns." Gail said. "Your father, I presume." She handed over a color picture of a blue-eyed man in Marine Corps dress blues.

"I've seen this picture before. It was in the envelopes from Frank's file at Riverside National Cemetery." Ana said. "I vexed my mother at Thanksgiving. I showed her the paperwork from the PI about her family. This is her response to my inquiry."

"The trunk may be her excessive response to your inquiry…but you can't change another person. Talk about your reactions to Zann. She might be able to identify some of the Frank pictures which your mother could not." Gail suggested.

"I think this needs repacked and put in my home office. I'll deal with it…later…much later. I think I'll put the envelopes from Frank's file and the PI report in the top of the trunk. Then everything will be in one place." Ana said.

"You may not want to hear this, but I think you should have some special generational pictures taken like the one with Mr. Carrick holding his parents' picture while posing with Christian and Teddy. I'd take a picture of you and Teddy with Frank's picture and a picture of his parents prominently displayed. That way you'd have a 4-gen picture. I'd place Carla's parents' picture on the mantle and take a picture of you and your mom and Teddy before the fireplace for another 4-gen picture."

"I like those ideas but I will put those pictures in Teddy's photo album, but I won't put them up on the wall." Ana said.

"I think that's wise," Gail said.

 **December 21**

Gail shrugged. "Tomorrow Gilly, Sophie and I are baking about sixty dozen nut butter cookies to fill three dozen containers which we are giving to the security staff and Evette's family in Arizona. We would love help." Gail said. "Almond butter with white chocolate kisses, peanut butter with milk chocolate kisses and hazelnut butter with dark chocolate kisses."

Ana laughed and laughed…and finally put her head down on the breakfast bar and howled. "Kiss…keep it simple stupid!"

"My thought was Keep It Simple & Sweet." Gail admitted.

"Have I told you lately that I adore you?" Ana giggled. "I need help to assemble half a dozen lasagnas either after spa day or after pictures. Four to feed everyone Christmas Eve and one for Dad and one for José."

"Gilly and I made batches of cookie dough last week and formed it into balls which we froze. Sophie will help put them on the cookie sheets tomorrow and add the kisses after they are baked. I rented two convection ovens. We can bake six trays of cookies at a time."

"After cookies are baked and after lasagna is made; can you and Sophie tag team Teddy with me in the family room while I wrap presents and you make her Christmas ornaments? We can watch Christmas movies." Ana offered. "I need to sort and frame pictures too."

"Gilly can make a holiday lunch and bring it to us in the family room. We can all work on projects together." Gail offered.

 **December 23**

Taylor kissed his girls goodbye, and asked Gail to text him before the last act began. He would leave Grey House and come back to pick them up. He had two large duffel bags of gifts in the back of the SUV to scan. Ana suggested taking the gifts to Arizona and have Sophie open them in front of her mother and leave them in Arizona for when she visited again. He loved Gail for making cookies and ornaments with Sophie to give to Evette's family.

Taylor had a special stop at a business called _Bones and Scones_ which made and sold high end organic products for pets. Gail laughed when he told her the name of the place. She swore the business had to be a front for someone in witness protection. He promised to check out the owner and see if she was an aging showgirl hiding out from the mob.

 **December 24**

"Thank you for coming early," Ana said to Sarah. "I'm not changing clothes; but Carla's bringing three ensembles with her. We're only taking pictures in the formal living room, nowhere else in the house. I'd like to set the photography spots by the arched frosted windows, the fireplace and that pale grey upholstered backless couch."

"Not by the piano?" Sarah asked.

"No, the piano is Christian's domain, not mine. It would be meaningless to pose by the piano since Christian isn't in these pictures." Ana explained. "I'd love to have pictures taken by a bookcase, but it would not please my mother."

Sarah smiled.

"I need you to terminate the session after we've been at it for two hours unless Teddy interrupts by needing a clean diaper and a bottle."

"Do you have the pictures for the mantle?" Sarah asked. "I'd like to take the picture of your maternal grandparents before anyone gets here. I'll set the camera so I can take the pictures with your mother and morph them."

XX

"That's the picture," Bob said to Sarah. Ana had given in to Bob's suggestion to move the backless couch in front of the arched windows. Ana's feet were elevated by a matching footstool. Teddy was propped up on Ana's legs, on his tummy, with his head sleeping on her knees. Carla was posed behind, hugging Ana and looking down at Teddy. "That one is wall worthy." Ana and Carla kept their places while Sarah showed them the picture.

"I agree that is the one; unless you have other ideas?" Ana asked Carla.

"I think Bob's right. That one is perfection. I think we should let Sarah have the rest of the day to celebrate with her family. Bob can take candid shots while we open presents tonight," Carla remarked. "While the one of us standing by the fireplace is a handsome shot…this one seems more natural and less posed."

'While I love the one of you and Bob at Ana's wedding, in the photography nook; I'd like to see a formal shot by the fireplace of the two of you." Sarah said. "Ana can use it on her mural wall."

Carla was surprised, but let Bob move her into position. Three shots later, they both approved a picture and then the photo session wrapped, to Ana's relief.

XX

Ana surveyed the Christmas tree with a shudder. "Seriously…it looks as bad as last year!" She had been busy with Gilly, coordinating setting up the buffet dinner for the night. She had missed all the gifts heading to the family room.

Christian surveyed the tree. "It's because the really big presents won't fit under the tree. I really think there are less presents this year; they are just bigger."

"Yeah…right," Ana said, shaking her head. One tower of presents was all for Teddy. It was enough to make her swear.

XX

"It's beautiful!" Ana ran her hand over the wooden bench Ray created for her. An ornate, scrolled headboard from a double bed created the back of the bench.

"I thought it would look nice near the flower bed you and Gail have planted beside the garage," Ray said. "It's weather resistant, so rain won't be an issue, but you don't want to leave it out all winter."

"The cushions are weather resistant material also," Susan said.

XX

"That's amazing!" Ana admired the small navy blue corduroy bean bag chair Susan created for Teddy.

"If it starts to get flat; you just put some packing peanuts in it." Susan said. "He's should be able to sleep in the bean bag while you are busy with other things."

XX

"That's pretty big for an Armani sleeper," Ana teased Mia.

"It's a present from all of us." Mia said smugly. "Place Teddy on top of it so we can get pictures." She directed them. "By the way, the Armani sleeper picture was staged. I agreed to pose for it, if the paps left me alone to shop the rest of the day."

Christian unwrapped a three-foot long box containing a Christmas stocking filled to the brim with bibs, teething rings, pacifier clips, stacking blocks, baby tooth pills, organic lavender soap and oil, fist mittens, baby grooming sets, textured sensory balls, wrist rattles, taggy toys, bath squirties, bath animal mittens, spoons, sippy cups, small hardcover books and small chunky animal toys.

"Way to avoid the one present rule," Ana laughed. She tucked a squishy bear stuffed toy into the bean bag chair with Teddy.

"We're all responsible," Grandma Frannie said. "Mia coordinated but we all chipped in for it."

XX

Ana opened a gift to Teddy from Sam and Luke. "OH MY GOD!" She started laughing and held up a size 12-month sleeper that looked like a security uniform with a bulletproof vest. On the vest was emblazoned SWAT (Soaking Wet and Teething).

"I can't wait to take a picture of him in it." Ana said.

"We need a Teddy picture for the wall of fame in the Security Office at Grey House, Grey Annex, Escala and Hunts Point." Luke said. "One with him in that sleeper would be perfect."

XX

"Thank you for the steamer trunk to store memorabilia for Teddy," Ana thanked Carla and Bob. "I know it will keep everything organized." _Counting coup…Ana remembered._

"I know you have a memory box," Carla said smoothly. "I just thought you should have a central place to put Teddy memorabilia while he's growing up. I got the idea from a baby shower at our country club. The future grandparents brought out a footlocker at the end of the shower and gave it to the mom-to-be. It had a baby quilt made by one of her grandmothers, her baby book, some special baby dresses crocheted by grandmothers. It was a very sweet gift."

"Thank you," Christian said. "We can start filling it with Teddy's blue stripe stocking cap from the hospital."

"How's he doing?" Carla asked.

"Ten pounds and twenty-one inches," Christian said proudly. "Since he's on formula; he's sleeping through the night. We're trying to get settled into a schedule because Ana's anxious to get back to work in January."

Ana held her breath…waiting for her Mother to insist she quit working and be a stay-at-home wife and mother…but it didn't happen.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to work this holiday season," Carla said. "I know how important it was last year for both of you."

"Well, we've now joined the ranks of working parents at Grey House and its subsidiaries." Ana said. "We've decided when the school district closes the schools; we're closing Grey House and its subsidiaries so parents can stay home with their children instead of worrying about day care and driving in ice and snow."

"That's an excellent plan," Kate said. "Can I use your new directive for an article I'm writing about winter preparedness?"

"Please do," Ana said. "Treehouse just created a sick wing, called Chicken Soup, where foster parents can drop off sick kids who can't go to school. That way they don't lose work time; which financially penalizes the family. I'm sure Treehouse would appreciate the press. Chicken Soup is free to foster families. It's staffed by medical volunteers for Treehouse."

"That's right," Kate said. "Grey Construction and Treehouse are having a grand opening the first Friday in January. I remember Elliot telling me about the sick wing. His men created it out of hypoallergenic products like you had at the pool house."

XX

"They are wonderful," Carla praised the Teddy bear footprint ornament and the framed 8x10 picture of Christian, Ana and Teddy. Mia found a set of silver stacking serving trays to coordinate with the martini set, which Bob opened. He thanked her profusely for them.

"Oh, how precious!" Grandma Frannie praised the Teddy footprint ornament and the 18x24 picture of the entire Grey family taken by the family tree mural in the family room.

"Oh, my!" Grace exclaimed, when she saw a triple framed shot of the whole family; a shot of Carrick, Grace and Teddy; and the shot of Christian, Ana and Teddy. She loved the Christmas tree ornament too.

XX

"How did you do that?" Ray asked. Instead of the pottery ornament; Ana made a wooden ornament with Teddy's painted foot on one side and his name and Christmas year on the other.

"Gail found a DIY ornament kit for me," Ana said. "I thought it went better with your wooden Christmas ornaments instead of the pottery one."

"Be sure to thank her for me when they return from Phoenix." Ray said.

"She and Sophie left you a container of homemade cookies. They're on the kitchen counter with your name on them. There's a lasagna with your name on it in my freezer, and one for José as well." Ana said. "Gail is thrilled that you were able to pick up old furniture at Thanksgiving, repair and donate it to the Disabled Veterans thrift store."

XX

"That package is for you," Carrick said to Christian.

Christian took the lid off the box, and began unwrapping the tissue papered item inside. "My trophy?" He asked, standing a 4-foot tall trophy on the floor.

"I thought your trophies would look great in your boathouse," Grace said. "This one is for you." She handed Ana a rectangular package.

Ana opened an 8x10 picture of a teenage Christian, copper curls blazing in the sunrise. He was rowing, wearing a white rowing outfit. The dark blue of the hull shadowed on the water. "Nice," she said.

"I arranged for all his trophies to be put in your boathouse except the one he unwrapped. The pillows we made out of canvas totes from his competitions are in the boathouse also." Gail said.

"This will look great on our family mural," Ana said.

"All the more reason to play jock and librarian," Christian whispered in her ear, to a raging blush on her cheeks.

XX

"Your mother seemed very reserved tonight," Christian noted. "Was there a special reason for the white bouquet in our wedding vase?"

"I felt like using it. We haven't used it in a while," Ana shrugged. "It went well with the white and silver motif of the table. Everyone's gone or down for the night. Teddy's asleep until five. He must know it is Christmas."

"Do you want to exchange presents now…while no one is around to discover what we gave to one another?" Christian asked.

"I'm scared to ask what you got me," Ana said. "Carla hinted you bought me a white fur coat…or was that a fig of her imagination?"

"A fig?" Christian laughed.

"You know…half a thought," Ana said.

"I did buy you a white fur coat." He called Sawyer and asked him to meet them in the family room.

XX

"Oh my god!" Ana hugged the white fur ball with sapphire blue eyes. "A puppy?"

"Siberian Husky, papered, shots, neutered and chipped. He's six months old and has been housebroken and trained to voice and hand gestures." Christian laughed. "This is Sky King Ramsey. His grandfather, King James Ramsey II and his grandmother, Sky Dancer Snowden, won fancy dog shows. He comes with toys and a bed. His sister, Snow Queen Ramsey is Teddy's gift to Sophie. Snow has grey socks and ears. You can't mix them up. She's staying in the security suite until Taylor and Gail return. They came with a DVD of hand gestures they learned during training. Taylor bought him some organic dog biscuits for Christmas."

"Oh my god, he's so soft." Ana said.

"I can't wait to take pictures of you with him tomorrow. Your mother will freak." Christian laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to have him to run the track with me daily," Ana said. "Your present is on the plane at Boeing Field. Want to take a ride now or tomorrow?"

XX

"Vintage Bombardier jacket and silk scarf?" Christian checked out the clothes laying on the bed in the master suite. "You want to role play in the new décor?"

"Technically, I bought it for you to wear to Barney and Emily's 1940s wedding reception. I can role play but you need to finish unwrapping your present," Ana laughed.

Christian retrieved a package and unwrapped it. "The entire collection of _Sky King_ from the 1950s and the entire collection of _Wings_ from the 1990s." He gave her a funny look. "We are so in sync."

"Keep looking," she suggested.

Christian located a paper in the pocket of the jacket. "A gift certificate for flight school," he hugged her. "But it will take…"

"Time," Ana completed his sentence. "You've wanted to learn to fly your private jet for a few years. Teddy and I believe in you. We'll make it happen."

"Since we're here…let's break in our refurbished jet." Christian suggested. "Scarf for blindfold? Panties for restraints?"

Ana smiled and began stripping. The hangar was warm, but the jet was cool inside. She had goosebumps from the air, the silk sheets and from anticipation.

 **December 25**

"A dog?" Carla asked. "Your fur coat was a _dog_?"

"Not just a dog," Ana defended Christian's gift. "A registered, chipped, trained Siberian Husky… I have one, Taylor's daughter Sophie has his sister."

"They shed," she said flatly.

"They are friendly, energetic, rarely bark and are fiercely protective," Christian said. "Like keeping a mother wolf nearby."

"Coffee, Carla?" Bob asked, giving her a look. She understood… _preserve calm._ He generously poured coffee for both of them and passed the carafe to Christian.

"You should see my Christmas gift from Teddy." Ana opened her Rachel locket and showed a picture of Teddy fisting Christian's finger on the left and a picture of Teddy sleeping on the right.

"It coordinates with my pocket watch," Christian pulled it out to show the Teddy fist picture in his pocket watch. "Teddy has good taste." He winked at Ana.

"Very sweet," Carla said looking at both. Bob breathed a sigh of relief.

"Teddy's sleeping right now. I think we have plenty of time to enjoy our brunch." Ana said. "I decided against the green waffle Christmas tree and the tree-shaped fruit salad…I'll save those until Teddy is older."

"Whatever you feed us for brunch, we're still looking forward to the Standing Rib Roast for dinner." Ray said, smiling at Christian's laugh. "What is for brunch anyway?"

"Personal asparagus and gruyere quiches; thick-sliced, Applewood-smoked bacon; kiwi and raspberry fruit salad; honey, golden raisins, whole wheat and ricotta muffins; Raspberry Sorbet Bellinis with coffee or tea," Ana announced the brunch menu. "I wasn't sure you were joining us," she welcomed Luke and Sam to the table.

"We spent too much time taking Sky and Snow for a walk around your wonderful meadow," Sam said. "They will make amazing pets for the kids."

Carla sipped her Bellini and changed the subject. "So, Susan, can we give you a ride to the airport tomorrow?"

"I have to work tomorrow through December thirtieth, so we're on a nonstop to Las Vegas at seven, in Vegas at nine-thirty, home before ten tonight." Sam said. She meant her and Luke, because Susan was going to Montesano with Ray. They just didn't want to announce their plans to the universe.

"I offered to take them to the airport," Ray said. "I need to head home also. I'll be in Montesano before ten." He told Ana.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Ana asked Carla and Bob.

"I think not," Bob said. "We're outbound early so we can check into the hotel in Phoenix by one. Are you taking the rest of the week off?" He asked Christian.

"Late afternoons only. My IT guru is getting married in Cancun on New Year's Eve; so there are things to clear away before Friday afternoon." Christian said.

"Anything interesting?" Bob asked.

"Just hoping I won't need my IT guy before the end of January." Christian laughed. "How do you feel about cards after brunch?" Christian asked.

"Bridge?" Carla asked.

"Mom and Dad will be here before noon and they play Bridge. I thought we'd play poker," Christian said to Ray.

"I do wish you would learn to play Bridge," Carla said to Ana.

"No time for lessons," Ana said airily. "Teddy, family, house, friends, work, yoga, running, charities…"

"Dog," Carla snarked; sipping her Bellini.

 **December 31**

"You may kiss your bride," Rabbi Goren told Barney.

Barney gently lifted the veil on Emily's hat and planted a chaste kiss on her.

"Well," Rabbi Goren said good-humoredly, "Mrs. Brickner, would you like to kiss your husband?"

Emily threw her arms around Barney's neck and drew him down for a long, smacking, playful kiss, with her knee bent like in the best film noir. Rabbi Goren moved a Mazel Tov glass into position. After Emily's kiss, Barney stomped on the glass, to the cheers of their guests.

XX

"Very nice," Barney whistled at Emily in the 1940s peignoir. Her hairstyle was very Veronica Lake. "Champagne," his husky voice betrayed his thoughts. "Great-Grandpa recommended it and the Casablanca champagne coupes."

"Ana gave me the peignoir," Emily said. "She thought it would be appropriate."

XX

"Happy New Year!" Bob kissed Carla. They were dancing and having dinner at an outdoor dance pavilion in Phoenix.

"Happy New Year my darling," Carla kissed him back. "Welcome to 2013."

"Two more years," Bob said. "I want to spend New Year's 2015 in our condo, looking out on the lights of the golf course."

"Champagne dinner, private dances on our balcony, celebrating your retirement and our fresh start?" Carla asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow we've been invited to a buffet brunch at Timberwood Golf Complex. We can check out the amenities and condos while we're there. 2014 we find a condo we want; we broker a deal for it. I'll become a silent partner in the business in Las Vegas and in Savannah."

XX

"Are you sure you want to do this," Gail whispered to Taylor.

"I have a game plan," Taylor explained. "Dinner, here, our room, Sophie sees her mother, Evette who is anxious to party with her new beau takes off, and we have a quiet New Year's Eve."

"Sounds nice, but are you sure Evette will go for it?" Gail asked.

"A chance to have us watch Sophie so she can go party…oh yeah, she'll go for it. Evette's new beau is a retired Navy corpsman turned physical therapist. I intend to meet him and investigate him before we bring Sophie back here over the long weekend in January and February."

"Can I say I hope he's an honorable man and they fall madly in love and stay here forever?" Gail asked. "Of course, it would help if he didn't want to be a 24/7 daddy."

"Your wonderful mouth to God's listening ear," Taylor said.

XX

"I'm almost speechless," Sam said. "I'm not a girly-girl…but this is the most stunning ring I've ever seen in my life."

"It is not as pretty as you. I asked for a low aspect ring so you can wear it in the field if you want." Luke said. "I love you, my sweet Samantha."

"I love you, too," Sam planted a kiss on him. "Summer wedding, cabin on Lake Tahoe, smaller than Christian and Ana's wedding, handwritten invitations, barbeque reception, dancing under the stars and a full moon to a very small band of acoustic instruments."

"What are you planning to do after you graduate from EMT training?" Luke asked.

"I thought I'd try to find a job at some small community within a one hour drive of Seattle." Sam shrugged. "If I can't find anything in a small community; I can always apply to SPD."

"Or Grey House," Luke suggested.

"While GEH is the size of a small community; they have no need for forensics. I want to use all my talents and education." Sam said.

"Not all your talents," Luke growled in her ear.

She biffed him. "You know what I mean and don't make it smutty. Mom's selling the house and moving in with Ray. She's paying off my student loans and then starting a new business in Montesano with Ray. I think Ray is proposing tonight around the fire pit at his house. I helped him find mini apple wood logs and vintage champagne."

XX

"It's so pretty," Susan kissed Ray.

"It belonged to my grandmother." He showed her the wedding bands that matched the engagement ring. "If you don't like it, I can buy you a new one."

"Did Carla ever wear this ring?" Susan asked.

"No, it sat in the safety deposit box since my grandparents died. I had it cleaned and the prongs checked." Ray assured her.

"I love it, and I am proud to wear it," Susan kissed him. The ring had a square cut central diamond, an oval diamond on each side with a round diamond next to the oval diamond to finish it off.

"There is a matching locket, which I will give you on our wedding day. So, are we running off to a chapel in Vegas while we're working on your house?" Ray asked.

"I'm thinking fall, in the Sierras, pack trip. One of the guides is a reverend. He does high wilderness weddings all the time." Susan said. "You won't mind getting married in jeans and boots around the evening campfire? They offer a chuck wagon reception dinner and guitar music for dancing."

"I love the idea. Ana's not a horse person, so if that's the way we're going, we have to give the coordinates to Christian so he can fly Charlie Tango in and out." Ray said.

"Let's fix and sell my house, move Sam and me and then decide what to do." Susan said. "Unless you need us to be married before we cohabitate?"

"As long as there's a wedding ceremony for us sometime in 2013, I can live with it." Ray said.

"We can always get married at 9:10 a.m. on 11/12/13, by Lake Sylvia." Susan joked. "Campfire breakfast following."

"I'd prefer you were Mrs. Raymond Steele before November; but that's what you want, I can live with it." Ray promised, pulling Susan onto his lap and kissing her.

XX

"Welcome to our playroom," Christian whispered in Ana's ear as he braided her hair. "Lay diagonally on the bed, on your stomach."

"Yes, sir," Ana scrambled into position.

"Hands above your head, prayer position." Christian ordered. After he restrained her by tying her to the bedpost; he blindfolded her. He began by inserting warmed ben-wa balls; his fingers massaging her insides, making her squirm. Using a hand massager, Christian massaged Ana's arms, back and legs for ten minutes and then turned her over and massaged her front for ten minutes before he concentrated on her breasts and her sex. While his mouth was busy teasing her nipples, his hand covered her entire pelvic region, massaging her into a warm wet puddle of desire. He loved how her body began tensing with orgasm denial. He turned the vibrator higher…driving her to the edge and back three times.

He turned her onto her knees, her ass in the air, her forehead resting on her hands. She was balanced on her forearms. Christian massaged Ana's fine ass gently and slowly, bringing warmth to her skin. The massage warmed her ass evenly; spreading the feeling throughout them. The vibrator moved away. "Let's begin." His first spanking strokes served as warm up for both her ass and her sex. Right, left, center. Right, left, center.

She could feel the ben-wa balls moving inside her every third stroke. The spanks became progressively harder. When Ana didn't think she could hold off exploding…Christian turned off an alarm that sounded. He pulled the ben-wa balls from her and sank into her. "I'm going to be hard and fast…but you cannot come until I tell you," he said.

When the alarm sounded again at 11:59, Christian ordered, "Come for me," and Ana experienced the strongest orgasm possible to welcome in the New Year.

"Happy New Year, baby," he collapsed on top of her; rubbing her arms and freeing her restraints. He turned her over to kiss her, welcoming in 2013.


End file.
